Władza i potęga
by Haley989
Summary: Moje pierwsze opowiadanie publikowane pierwotnie na blogu. Pół-parodia, pół-political fiction. Po zwycięstwie nad Voldemortem Harry obejmuje władzę w świecie czarodziejów i zaprowadza własne porządki. Choć czy na pewno własne? Pierwszy rozdział opisuje wydarzenia tuż po zakończeniu ostatniego tomu, akcja kolejnych toczy się czternaście lat później. Uwaga: odstępstwa od kanonu.
1. Jest tylko władza i potęga

_Chłopiec, który zwyciężył_

_To już nie plotka. To oficjalnie potwierdzona informacja. Jak donosi nasz korespondent, dn. 30 czerwca br. Harry James Potter, absolwent prestiżowej Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart ostatecznie zwyciężył najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika naszych czasów, znanego jako Lord Voldemort. Z zeznań świadków wynika, że walka była wyrównana i trwała około trzech godzin. Niestety, nikt nie jest w stanie udzielić bardziej szczegółowych informacji. Na dokładny opis zdarzenia musimy czekać do chwili, gdy pan Potter będzie mógł udzielać wywiadów. Obecnie przebywa on w szpitalu pod wezwaniem św. Munga na obserwacji. Lekarze potwierdzają jego dobry stan zdrowia, ale jednocześnie podkreślają konieczność wykonania odpowiednich badań w celu całkowitego wykluczenia prawdopodobieństwa późniejszych powikłań w organizmie pana Pottera._

_[Prorok codzienny nr 182/98]_

_Rozmowa z Adamem Johnsem, liderem opozycyjnego ugrupowania o nazwie Liga Walki z Anarchią ubiegającym się o stanowisko Ministra Magii._

_Prorok codzienny: Panie Johns, w oficjalnych wypowiedziach dla prasy niezmiennie deklaruje pan gotowość do zwalczania chaosu i zaprowadzenia nowego ładu w świecie czarodziejów. Czy mógłby pan nieco przybliżyć założenia swojego programu? Czego możemy się spodziewać po ewentualnym objęciu przez pana stanowiska Ministra Magii?_

_Adam Johns: __Ministra Magii, pani mówi… Chyba będę musiał panią rozczarować. Nie zamierzam długo pozostać na tym stanowisku._

_PC:Nie zamierza pan? To jak w takim razie chce pan wprowadzać w życie swoje zamysły?_

_AJ:__ Jak już powiedziałem, nie będę długo piastował urzędu Ministra, ponieważ moim głównym celem jest właśnie zlikwidowanie Ministerstwa Magii._

_PC:Muszę przyznać, że to brzmi dosyć nieprawdopodobnie. Jak pan sobie wyobraża świat czarodziejów bez najważniejszego organu władzy?_

_AJ:__ Najważniejszego organu władzy? Tak pani uważa? To proszę mi, wobec tego, powiedzieć, gdzie było Ministerstwo w czasach, gdy Voldemort bezkarnie mordował ludzi i siał wokół postrach i zniszczenie? Co zrobiło, by go powstrzymać? Odpowiedź jest krótka: nic. Nie było dla niego żadnym zagrożeniem. A przecież Voldemorta pokonało roczne niemowlę. Małe dziecko okazało się lepsze od całego Ministerstwa. Czy to nie wstyd, że rządzą nami tacy ludzie?_

_PC:Cóż… Pańska krytyka wydaje się uzasadniona, jednak Voldemort był czarnoksiężnikiem niewiarygodnie potężnym. Mogło się z nim mierzyć zaledwie kilku najwybitniejszych czarodziejów, a to, że został na jakiś czas unieszkodliwiony, to właściwie zasługa przypadku, nie uważa pan?_

_AJ:__ Owszem, to jeszcze można nazwać przypadkiem. A jak w takim razie nazwać wydarzenia, które miały miejsce dziesięć lat później? Kto stawiał czoła Voldemortowi za każdym razem, gdy ten się ujawnił? Ministerstwo? Czy może kilkunastolatek? I proszę mi jeszcze przypomnieć, kto go ostatecznie unicestwił. Czy to nie był przypadkiem ten sam chłopiec?_

_PC:Panie Johns, nikt nie ma wątpliwości, że to panu Potterowi zawdzięczamy ocalenie świata przed władzą tyrana, ale wróćmy może do pytania, na które nie udzielił pan konkretnej odpowiedzi. Mianowicie, jak pan sobie wyobraża nasz świat bez Ministerstwa Magii? Czy, według pana, możliwe jest sprawne funkcjonowanie społeczeństwa w takiej sytuacji?_

_AJ:__ Ja bym raczej spytał, czy sprawne funkcjonowanie społeczeństwa jest możliwe w świecie, w którym rządzi Ministerstwo, ale to, oczywiście, pytanie retoryczne. Sądzę, że jego likwidacja przyniesie przede wszystkim pozytywne efekty. Światem rządzi chaos, panuje anarchia, potrzebne są natychmiastowe reformy. Organy rządzące nie potrafią poradzić sobie z czarnoksiężnikiem, którego pokonuje siedemnastolatek. A jestem pewien, że na tym nie koniec. Znajdą się naśladowcy Voldemorta, być może jeszcze potężniejsi. Ministerstwo Magii jest instytucją przestarzałą i nieskuteczną. Nam potrzeba silnej władzy centralnej, nie skorumpowanych urzędników. Potrzeba nam kogoś, kto zaprowadzi porządek i podźwignie nasz świat z kryzysu. Kogoś, kto stanie na jego czele jak nieustraszony wódz, a jednocześnie pochyli się nad nim jak troskliwy ojciec. Potrzeba nam wielkiego monarchy._

_PC:Pan chce zostać królem?_

_AJ:__ Ja? Skądże znowu. Ja nie mam do tego predyspozycji. Sprawować władzę powinien ktoś szeroko znany i uwielbiany. Ktoś, kto potrafi utrzymać ludzi w posłuszeństwie bez użycia przemocy, kto jest w stanie zadbać o naszą społeczność i bronić nas w razie potrzeby._

_PC:Ktoś taki jak...?_

_AJ:__ Ktoś taki jak Harry Potter._

_PC: Zaskoczył mnie pan. Czy to rozsądne powierzać całą władzę komuś tak młodemu i niedoświadczonemu?_

_AJ:__ Nie twierdzę, że pan Potter ma rządzić samodzielnie. Zamierzam ustanowić organy doradcze i obsadzić je odpowiednimi ludźmi, którzy będą pomagać mu w tej trudnej i odpowiedzialnej misji._

_PC: Sądzi pan, że zdoła zrealizować swój śmiały projekt?_

_AJ:__ Dlaczego nie? Harry Potter jest w tej chwili niezwykle popularny. Ludzie wręcz wariują na jego punkcie i wyniosą go na tron, nawet, jeśli później mieliby tego żałować._

_Rozmawiała: __HELEN BLACKBERRY_

_[Prorok codzienny nr 183/98]_

I

Jest tylko władza i potęga

Harry wyszedł ze szpitala po kilku dniach. Zaraz po opuszczeniu sali, w której leżał, osłupiał na widok sfory żądnych sensacji dziennikarzy tłoczących się przed wejściem. Gdy tylko chłopak pojawił się w drzwiach, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę. Oślepiły go flesze aparatów. Do jego uszu dotarła seria pytań zadanych równocześnie, tak, że nie rozumiał ani słowa. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Upadłby, gdyby nie podtrzymało go silne ramię przysłanego przez rząd ochroniarza. Z jego pomocą zaczął przedzierać się przez tłum, podążając szpitalnym korytarzem. Ostre flesze błyskały wokół niego nieustannie. Fala rozgorączkowanych reporterów napierała ze wszystkich stron. Dziennikarze przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie, atakując Harry'ego pytaniami.

- Jak pan się czuje po ocaleniu świata czarodziejów?

- Nie odpowiadam na żadne pytania.

- Jak wyglądała walka z Voldemortem?

- Odmawiam udzielania informacji.

- Czy, według pana, pojawią się następcy Voldemorta?

- Nie mam pojęcia.

- Oczekuje pan nagrody od Ministerstwa Magii?

- Bez komentarza.

- Czy ma pan zamiar przejąć władzę w świecie czarodziejów?

- Co takiego? – Harry przystanął.

Pytanie zadała młoda, szczupła dziennikarka o jasnoniebieskich oczach. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

- Pan nic nie wie? – Dziewczyna zatrzepotała rzęsami. – Pan Adam Johns, szef Ligi Walki z Anarchią, zamierza przekazać panu ster rządów. Jego notowania w sondażach rosną z dnia na dzień. Jak pan to skomentuje?

Harry stał przez chwilę oszołomiony, dopóki rosły ochroniarz nie pociągnął go zdecydowanie za ramię. Bez większych problemów wyprowadził chłopca na zewnątrz, gdzie przywitał Harry'ego ogłuszający zgiełk, będący mieszaniną burzliwych oklasków, wrzaskliwych wiwatów, przeraźliwych pisków i gwizdów. Chłopak ze zdumieniem wpatrywał się w hordę ciasno stłoczonych, podnieconych, spoconych fanów, wydających z siebie nieludzkie, świdrujące uszy dźwięki i przypominających bardziej stado wygłodniałych dzikich zwierząt niż cywilizowane społeczeństwo.

Zrobiło mu się słabo. Na szczęście, jego niezastąpiony stróż stał tuż przy nim i po raz kolejny uratował go przed upadkiem, rozglądając się jednocześnie dookoła, by ocenić sytuację. Miał do pokonania kilkanaście metrów. Zaledwie kilkanaście metrów wrzeszczącego, kotłującego się, rozszalałego tłumu fanatyków, gotowych na wszystko, byle tylko dopchać się do swojego bożyszcza. Nic wielkiego.

Brutalnie roztrącając ogarniętych euforią czarodziejów i za pomocą pięści kategorycznie sprzeciwiając się jakimkolwiek próbom niepokojenia Harry'ego, zaprowadził, a właściwie zaciągnął podopiecznego do samochodu zaparkowanego nieopodal.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy na widok luksusowej limuzyny o czarnej, lśniącej w słońcu karoserii.

- Pojedziemy samochodem? – spytał, wpatrując się w błyszczące auto. – To legalne?

Ochroniarz, nie tracąc czasu na odpowiedź, wepchnął chłopaka na tylne siedzenie, zanim zdążyła ich dopaść gromada dziennikarzy i rozwrzeszczana chmara fanów. Sam usiadł za kierownicą i ruszył, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na nerwowe okrzyki, ogłuszające piski, błyski fleszy i bębnienie dziesiątek rąk w szyby i karoserię limuzyny.

Po chwili wrzawa ucichła. Harry odetchnął z ulgą i opadł na obite skórą oparcie. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie wydostał się z piekła. Przez kilka minut rozkoszował się błogą ciszą, układając w głowie spłoszone myśli. Doszedł nagle do wniosku, że wsiadanie do samochodu z dwumetrowym, atletycznie zbudowanym osobnikiem, którego widzi po raz pierwszy w życiu i który, jak dotąd, nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem, nie było chyba najrozsądniejszym pomysłem jego życia. W głowie zaświtała mu myśl, że właściwie to nie ma zielonego pojęcia, dokąd jedzie i po co. Powoli zaczęła ogarniać go panika. Postanowił jednak nie pokazywać po sobie najmniejszego choćby niepokoju. Odchrząknął.

- Przepraszam – odezwał się, próbując opanować drżenie głosu. – Kim pan jest?

Ochroniarz bez słowa wyjął ze schowka wizytówkę i, nie odwracając się, podał ją Harry'emu, trzymając między palcem wskazującym a środkowym. Chłopak wziął do ręki karteczkę i utkwił wzrok w osobliwym nazwisku. Quentin Dominique Ducourtioux. Pracownik Czarodziejskiej Agencji Ochrony _Protect&Assist_. Adres. Telefon. Logo firmy. Harry poczuł się zdecydowanie pewniej.

- Dokąd jedziemy, proszę pana? – spytał, nie odrywając oczu od wizytówki.

- Do pańskiego apartamentu, _monsieur_.

Harry podniósł głowę.

- Do mojego apartamentu? – powtórzył ze zdumieniem.

- _Oui, monsieur_ – potwierdził Ducourtioux. – Nasze władze postanowiły udostępnić panu jeden z apartamentów rządowego hotelu _La Maison_ na Bright Street. Dobrze pan się czuje, sir? – spytał nagle, zerkając z niepokojem w lusterko, gdzie odbijała się blada twarz Harry'ego i jego szeroko otwarte, błyszczące oczy. – Jeśli wolno mi wyrazić swoje zdanie… Nie powinien był pan tak szybko opuszczać szpitala.

- Wypisałem się z niego na własną prośbę – odrzekł chłopak, chowając wizytówkę do kieszeni szaty. – Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę.

Ducourtioux nie odpowiedział. Jako profesjonalny ochroniarz myślał przede wszystkim o dobru podopiecznego i wysoce sceptycznie odnosił się do jego prób pokazania całemu światu swojej odwagi, wytrzymałości i wyjątkowości pod każdym względem. Uważał, że taka postawa, typowa dla chłopców w wieku Harry'ego, jest szczególnie niebezpieczna dla bohatera społeczności czarodziejów. Ten mały potrzebował ochrony. Jego zwycięstwo nad Voldemortem nie oznaczało końca niebezpieczeństw. Teraz w każdej chwili mógł stać się celem ataku ocalałych stronników czarnoksiężnika, ludzi, którym zagrażała jego popularność, żądnych sławy psychopatów albo swoich fanatycznych wielbicieli. Na myśl o tym ogromie zagrożeń Quentinowi zrobiło się gorąco. Bezpieczeństwo Pottera było właściwie tylko w jego rękach. Znów zerknął w lusterko, kiedy tylko zatrzymał się na światłach w środku hałaśliwego, zakorkowanego Londynu.

Harry siedział bez ruchu, patrząc w zamyśleniu w okno. Nienawidził tego miasta, zwłaszcza w lecie. Droga, którą teraz jechał, uparcie przypominała mu coroczny powrót do domu wujostwa na wakacje. Nachodziło go nieodparte wrażenie, że za chwilę stanie na progu stylowej willi numer cztery przy uroczej uliczce o jakże wdzięcznej nazwie: Privet Drive. Westchnął cicho. Próbował odpędzić od siebie myśli o domu, w którym przeżył najgorsze dni swojego życia. Po co skupiać się na tym, co było i nigdy nie wróci, zamiast na przyszłości malującej się teraz przed nim w jak najjaśniejszych barwach? Dopiero od tej chwili zacznie prawdziwe, wolne od trosk, upokorzeń i wiecznych wymówek ze strony ciotki, wspaniałe pod każdym względem, życie.

Jak mało wiedział wtedy Harry o regułach i ludziach rządzących magicznym światem.

Czarna limuzyna wjechała właśnie w wąską, ciemną uliczkę, ciągnącą się między dwoma rzędami wysokich, ciasno usytuowanych budynków, które wyglądały, jakby ich od wieków nie remontowano. Ducourtioux zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne i zdwoił czujność. W takim miejscu, jak to, nietrudno było o "nieszczęśliwy wypadek", zamach bez sprawców. Dobrze, że mały siedział cicho i nie przeszkadzał.

Klimat ponurej, cieszącej się złą sławą Badspell Street uwolnił w Quentinie falę podejrzeń. To chyba nie jest normalne, że Harry'ego Pottera transportuje się taką drogą w asyście jednego tylko ochroniarza. Ducourtioux dobrze pamiętał, co mówił na ten temat Tymczasowy Minister Magii, Korneliusz Knot:

_To wszystko dla jego bezpieczeństwa, panie Ducourtioux. Sam pan rozumie… Nie możemy narażać pana Pottera na jakiekolwiek… rozumie pan… nieprzyjemności. Lepiej, żeby nikt nie wiedział o trasie jego przejazdu, prawda? Badspell… Cóż… Nie możemy robić wokół tego dużo szumu. Pan rozumie, prawda? Jestem pewien, że poradzi pan sobie sam, słyszałem same pochlebne opinie na pański temat._

Jakie, do cholery, pochlebne opinie? Od kogo? Przecież Quentin nie był idiotą, żeby nie wiedzieć o nieprzyjemnych plotkach dotyczących jego osoby. Przełożonym nie podobało się, że używa więcej "mugolskich wynalazków" niż magii. Krzywo patrzyli na jego "mugolskie pochodzenie". Zdarzało się, że słyszał przypadkiem o swojej "mugolskiej mentalności".

Chcą się go pozbyć? Ich obu? Zacisnął dłonie mocniej na kierownicy. Wtedy, podczas rozmowy z Ministrem, nic podobnego nie przeszło mu nawet przez myśl. Nastawiony był wyłącznie na słuchanie rozkazów. Nie jego rzecz zastanawiać się nad ich sensem. Ale teraz był sam. Do głosu zaczynała dochodzić logika i podejrzliwość. Zmysł, każący mu wszędzie wietrzyć niebezpieczeństwo. Każdy wiedział, że Potter ma duże szanse na przejęcie władzy. To zagrożenie. A zagrożenia rząd musi likwidować. Bezwzględnie.

Skoro nie ma już Voldemorta, kogo obchodzi Harry Potter?

Ducourtioux znał oczywiście inne drogi do _La Maison_, ale na tak wąskiej ulicy nie mógł raczej myśleć o zawróceniu samochodu. Skręcenie w bok też nie wchodziło w grę. Skrzyżowania trafiały się tu niezwykle rzadko, a jeśli już, to większość dróg kończyła się ślepym zaułkiem. Użyciem stosownego zaklęcia niepotrzebnie zwróciłby na siebie uwagę pracowników Ministerstwa. Wiedział, że jedzie prosto w ich pułapkę. Tak, miejsce wybrali idealne. Wręcz stworzone do ich planu. Quentin przebiegł w myślach długą listę czarodziejów, którzy zginęli w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach na Badspell Street. Nie miał już wątpliwości. Chłopak jest ich celem, a on… Cóż… Jeśli przy okazji można się pozbyć kogoś niezbyt lubianego…

Bez słowa wyjaśnienia zjechał na pobocze i zatrzymał auto.

- Co? Już jesteśmy na miejscu? – spytał sennie Harry, przeciągając się po krótkiej drzemce i rozglądając dookoła. Jednak to, co zobaczył przez szybę, w niczym nie przypominało luksusowego hotelu o doskonałej renomie. Limuzyna stała przed obskurnym budynkiem z czerwonobrunatnej cegły. Jak głosił napis na odrapanej, drewnianej tabliczce, wiszącej krzywo na zardzewiałym uchwycie, znajdowała się tu gospoda Pod Zielonym Wisielcem. Informację tę potwierdzał dyndający smętnie na cienkim sznurku zielonkawy trupek. Harry wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem, spostrzegłszy kukiełkę. Niezbyt mu się tu podobało, ale nie protestował, kiedy ochroniarz otworzył przed nim drzwi samochodu i delikatnie ponaglił do wyjścia. Nie odezwał się nawet wtedy, gdy Ducourtioux wyjął z bagażnika jego kufer, choć sam nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Po co mieliby się zatrzymywać w takim miejscu? Dlaczego tak nagle? Czemu nikt go nie uprzedził? Nie został chyba uprowadzony.

- Pójdziemy coś zjeść, sir – wyjaśnił ochroniarz, jakby odgadł jego myśli.

- Tutaj? – nie wytrzymał Harry. – Nie wydaje mi się…

- Tak, tutaj – odparł stanowczo Ducourtioux i popchnął chłopaka w stronę gospody. Makabryczna kukła zadrgała gwałtownie.

- Baw się dobrze – wydobył się z jej wnętrza upiorny skrzek. Oczodoły rozbłysły chybotliwym, pomarańczowym światłem, a w chwilę później dał się słyszeć demoniczny śmiech wisielca. Zaraz potem potworek umilkł i oklapł, wyglądając jeszcze żałośniej niż przedtem.

- Uch… Stylowe – mruknął Quentin. Otworzył drzwi lokalu, z którego natychmiast powiało silną wonią alkoholu i rozgotowanej kapusty. Mroczne, spowite dymem wnętrze, rozświetlane jedynie mdłym blaskiem kilku świec, uczyniło przygnębiające wrażenie na nich obu. Mimo to, weszli do środka, przestępując dwa bezwładnie leżące na progu ciała. Przemierzyli całe pomieszczenie, śledzeni podejrzliwym wzrokiem ponurych indywiduów przy brudnych, drewnianych stołach, i usiedli w najciemniejszym kącie gospody. Ducourtioux bez słowa rozglądał się uważnie wokół, jakby kogoś szukał. Dla Harry'ego cała ta sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej uciążliwa. Był głodny, bolała go głowa, chciało mu się spać, a na domiar złego nie wiedział nic o planach towarzysza, i czuł się dość niepewnie. Minęło dziesięć minut, potem piętnaście, a wciąż nie zanosiło się na to, by ktokolwiek się nimi zainteresował. Może poza mocno umalowaną kobietą z papierosem, która zerkała na nich zachęcająco, eksponując zgrabne nogi w siatkowych pończochach. Natomiast jedyny, jak się zdawało, kelner przechadzał się leniwie po sali, co jakiś czas naprawiając zaklęciem strzaskany stolik lub usuwając zagradzającego mu drogę pijanego gościa. I ponad wszelką wątpliwość nie zmierzał w ich kierunku.

- _Garçon !_ – krzyknął wreszcie zniecierpliwiony Ducourtioux.

Czarodziej odwrócił się, spoglądając na niego nieufnie. Jego płaska, porośnięta ciemnym włosem twarz wyrażała lekką konsternację, spowodowaną najwyraźniej usłyszeniem nieznanego mu słowa.

- Kelner! – powtórzył Quentin po angielsku. – Możemy złożyć zamówienie?

Pytanie nie wywołało u kelnera większego entuzjazmu. Westchnął z rezygnacją i poczłapał niemrawo w stronę ukrytego w mroku stolika.

- Słucham – ziewnął.

- Chcielibyśmy zamówić coś do jedzenia – poinformował go Quentin, zachowując niebywały spokój.

- Mamy duży wybór – zaczął kelner tonem znudzonego wielokrotnie powtarzanym tekstem urzędnika – Jest Gulasz Wisielca, Udko z Grobu, Krwawa Zupa Wampirów, Deser Umarlaka, bigos, Zupa z Grzybów Cmentarnych, Danie dla Odważnych, Jaszczurzy Tort Lodowy i naleśniki – wyrecytował monotonnie.

- Dla mnie naleśniki – zdecydował Harry niepewnie.

- Naleśniki i coś do picia – powiedział Ducourtioux. – Najlepiej wodę, jeśli macie.

- Woda ze Studni Cmentarnej – zamruczał do siebie kelner i nabazgrał coś na wyjętym z kieszeni świstku pergaminu. – Jedną chwilkę.

Kiedy odszedł, Quentin znów zaczął bacznie obserwować gości. Jego uwagę przykuł siedzący samotnie pod ścianą sporych rozmiarów mężczyzna o ogolonej głowie, łypiący złowrogo na wszystkich dookoła. Obok rozłożonej przed nim na stoliku gazety stał talerz z parującą potrawą, która mogła być Gulaszem Wisielca lub Daniem dla Odważnych. W lewej ręce trzymał ucho ogromnego kufla, z którego pociągał co jakiś czas potężny łyk ciemnego, pieniącego się płynu. Ducourtioux wpatrywał się w niego jak zahipnotyzowany, a kiedy spostrzegł, że osobnik spod ściany przewraca stronę gazety, uśmiechnął się do siebie z satysfakcją.

Tak jak się tego spodziewał, realizacja jego zamówienia trwała zdecydowanie dłużej niż jedną chwilkę. Niecierpliwie bębnił w stół palcami, co rusz rzucając okiem na zaczytanego typa. Miał z nim do pogadania, ale nie chciał zostawiać Harry'ego, dopóki nie upewni się, że z jego naleśnikami wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Bądź co bądź, rząd mógł przewidzieć, że użyty przez nich ochroniarz wszystkiego się domyśli i odwiedzi gospodę Pod Zielonym Wisielcem. Lepiej więc nie ryzykować.

Kelner pojawił się w polu widzenia po osiemnastu minutach, jak skonstatował Ducourtioux, spojrzawszy na swój niezawodny złoty zegarek, i bynajmniej nie wyglądał, jakby się specjalnie spieszył. Dobrnąwszy wreszcie do Harry'ego, postawił przed nim trochę tylko przybrudzony talerz z dwoma naleśnikami oblepionymi gęstą, brunatną mazią niewiadomego pochodzenia i szklankę pełną mętnej, lekko pożółkłej wody.

- Dwa sykle, pięć knutów – oznajmił. – Płatne z góry. Wie pan – mrugnął do Quentina – nigdy nie wiadomo, czy gość będzie w stanie zapłacić po jedzeniu.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Nagle odechciało mu się jeść. Spojrzał z niepokojem na ochroniarza, ale ten, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wręczył kelnerowi pięciosyklową monetę i dał mu odejść bez jakichkolwiek zastrzeżeń.

- Pan pozwoli… – zwrócił się do Harry'ego, przysuwając do siebie jego talerz i szklankę z wodą. Wyjął z kieszeni marynarki małą, foliową saszetkę, wypełnioną białym proszkiem, po czym wsypał jej zawartość do jedzenia i picia.

- Bezoar – wyjaśnił krótko, złowiwszy zdumione spojrzenie Harry'ego. – Sproszkowany. Jak pan zapewne wie, najlepsze antidotum na wszelkiego rodzaju trucizny. Proszę się nie obawiać. I uważać na siebie. Zaraz wrócę.

Odsunął krzesło i ruszył w stronę mężczyzny pod ścianą.

- Cześć, stary – zagadnął, siadając naprzeciwko niego. – Słuchaj, jest taka sprawa. Można dobrze zarobić. Nawet bardzo dobrze – Zniżył głos i pochylił się do przodu. – Mam dzisiaj dostarczyć towar dla Davida Cauldwella. Nic wielkiego. Drobne zlecenie. Tylko chodzi o to, że… – Łypnął czujnie na Harry'ego w kącie. – W międzyczasie wpadło mi coś innego. Rozumiesz. Coś, czego nie można spieprzyć. A Cauldwell… To dość nerwowy facet. Może się wściec, jak nie dostanie tego, co chce. Krótko mówiąc, potrzebowałbym wspólnika…

- Ile? – spytał ochryple nieznajomy.

Ducourtioux uśmiechnął się.

- I to mi się podoba – oświadczył. – Od razu wiedziałem, kogo wybrać. Wyglądasz na inteligentnego gościa. Ale jest jeszcze coś. Cauldwell spodziewa się czarnej limuzyny. Tylko wiesz, trudno tu znaleźć kogoś, kto potrafiłby to cudo uruchomić. Ci czarodzieje czystej krwi… – Machnął ręką. – Sam rozumiesz…

- Dobra, a skąd wiesz, że ja nie jestem czystej krwi?

Quentin nachylił się do niego jeszcze bardziej.

- Oni nie czytają mugolskich gazet – powiedział powoli, nawet nie patrząc na rozłożone na stole pismo z roznegliżowanymi paniami. – Zwłaszcza takich gazet.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Ducourtioux rozparł się na krześle i przez dłuższą chwilę oglądał swoje paznokcie.

- Sto pięćdziesiąt – rzucił nagle. – Sto pięćdziesiąt galeonów. Pasuje? Bez targowania się. Bierzesz albo nie.

Nieznajomy milczał. Zdawało się, że cała jego uwaga poświęcona jest ugniataniu kuleczek z wosku żółtawej świecy stojącej na żelaznej, przerdzewiałej podstawce z małym uszkiem.

- Dobra – zdecydował po chwili. – Biorę to.

- Świetnie – odparł Ducourtioux. – Pojedziesz zaraz do _La Maison_, wiesz, gdzie to jest, na Bright Street. Znajdziesz drogę, nie? Tam zapytasz o Davida Cauldwella i powiesz, że przysłał cię Luke, on będzie wiedział, o co chodzi. Potem dasz mu to – wsunął mu do ręki kilka saszetek z bezoarem. – Weźmiesz kasę, sto osiemdziesiąt galeonów, i jutro mi ją przekażesz. Spotkamy się tutaj o siedemnastej. Zrozumiałeś?

Czarodziej kiwnął głową.

- Aha, jakby go nie było – przypomniał sobie Quentin – to nie szukaj. Sam już to załatwię. Tu jest zaliczka. – Rzucił na stół skórzaną sakiewkę. – Reszta po robocie. No… to do jutra, stary – pożegnał się, chociaż szczerze wątpił, by miał okazję jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć swojego zleceniobiorcę.

Położył na jego stoliku kluczyki i wrócił do Harry'ego.

- Możemy jechać, _monsieur_ – oznajmił. – Wszystko załatwione.

Chłopak podniósł głowę znad ledwie napoczętych naleśników. Przeszkadzało mu trochę, że ktoś inny kieruje jego życiem. Nie miał pojęcia kto. Nie wiedział nic o jego planach. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie, czuł się tak mało ważny, zepchnięty na drugi plan. Przecież już tyle razy to właśnie od niego zależały losy świata. A może nie… Może zawsze był jedynie małym trybikiem w skomplikowanej machinie władzy, zbudowanej i sterowanej przez kogoś zupełnie innego. Kogoś groźniejszego od Voldemorta. Kogoś, kto od dawna kontroluje cały świat czarodziejów, do tej pory nie zauważony przez społeczeństwo. Tylko jaką rolę w tym wszystkim mógł odgrywać tajemniczy Ducourtioux? A jaka była przewidziana dla niego samego?

- Co załatwione? – spytał chłodno.

- Nic już panu nie grozi, sir – zapewnił go ochroniarz, podnosząc z podłogi podróżny kufer Harry'ego. – Chce pan dokończyć posiłek?

Było to raczej pytanie retoryczne. Naleśników niemal nie dało się pogryźć bez szkody dla uzębienia, a w smaku przypominały wyschniętą na wiór jaszczurkę. Kto tam zresztą wiedział, z czego je robiono…

Kiedy wyszli wreszcie na zewnątrz, Harry od razu poczuł się lepiej. Pokrzepiające świeże powietrze wywołało w nim nawet złudzenie, że najgorsze chwile tego dnia ma już za sobą, a teraz czeka go tylko spokojna, komfortowa podróż limuzyną, gorąca kąpiel i pierwszy od wielu dni normalny obiad. Ruszył dziarsko w stronę auta, ale ochroniarz, jak zwykle bez wyjaśnienia czegokolwiek, pociągnął go w przeciwnym kierunku.

Zatrzymali się dopiero kilkanaście minut później przed pękniętą szybą wystawową podniszczonego, dwupiętrowego sklepu z miotłami. Na mocno przybrudzonym, obłażącym z farby szyldzie widniał, dawniej prawdopodobnie jaskrawożółty, napis: NICCOLINI. SPRZEDAŻ MIOTEŁ NOWYCH I UŻYWANYCH.

- Wejdziemy tu na moment, _monsieur_ – powiedział Ducourtioux, otwierając przed Harrym drzwi.

Wąskie, zakurzone pomieszczenie zawalone było wysłużonymi miotłami i stosami pustych kartonowych pudeł. Po podłodze biegały, piszczące cicho myszy o gęstym, ciemnym futerku, a na ogromnej pajęczynie w kącie sufitu siedział czarny, włochaty pająk, wpatrujący się maleńkimi, czerwonymi oczkami w wielką, przypłaszczoną do ściany, brunatną ćmę. Ducourtioux popchnął delikatnie Harry'ego w głąb sklepu. Chłopak postąpił ostrożnie kilka kroków, wzbijając tumany kurzu przy każdym ruchu. Dopiero teraz zauważył, ukryty za górą kartonów, kulawy stolik i siedzącego przy nim czarnowłosego sprzedawcę, całkowicie pochłoniętego transmutowaniem łażących po blacie karaluchów w guziki.

- _Comment ça va, mon ami_ ? – rozległ się w sennej ciszy pogodny głos Quentina.

Czarodziej szybkim ruchem podniósł głowę i spojrzał bystro na klientów ciemnymi, lekko skośnymi oczami. Malujące się w nich początkowo roztargnienie błyskawicznie ustąpiło miejsca radosnemu zdziwieniu. Wyskoczył zwinnie zza stołu i uścisnął Quentinowi rękę.

- _Mon ami_ – roześmiał się. – Ile czasu już się tutaj nie pokazywałeś, _mon ami_. Całe lata. Ale to nic, to nic, nadrobimy to wszystko. Siadaj. Kawy, herbaty? Może wina? Mam chyba gdzieś butelkę. Miała być na rocznicę ślubu, ale co tam! Rocznic zdążę się jeszcze naświętować, a taka okazja, jak odwiedziny _signor_ Ducourtioux, nie trafia się tak często.

Nie milknąc nawet na chwilę, wyciągnął z jakiegoś kąta brudne, obdrapane krzesełko i strzepnąwszy z siedzenia grubą warstwę kurzu, postawił je przed Quentinem.

- Siadaj, siadaj – polecił mu. – Zaraz przyniosę wino, zrobię kanapki. Zaprosiłbym do siebie, na górę – wskazał palcem sufit, uśmiechając się przepraszająco – ale tam dziecko śpi, żona w ciąży, musi odpoczywać. Bałagan wszędzie. Wiem, wiem, powinieniem się wziąć wreszcie za dom i sklep, ale…

- Riccardo – przerwał mu Quentin – ja tu nie jestem z prywatną wizytą.

- Nie? – w głosie Riccarda zabrzmiał zawód. – Ach, rzeczywiście… - dodał zjadliwym tonem, patrząc znacząco na Harry'ego. – Masz, widzę, obowiązki. Czy mnie oczy nie mylą, czy też to nasz wielki bohater, Wybraniec, pogromca Lorda Voldemorta et cetera, et cetera, Harry Potter?

- Tak, Riccardo, Harry Potter – odparł spokojnie Quentin. – Mam zadanie go chronić i dlatego tu jestem. Potrzebuję jakiegoś środka transportu. Rozumiesz, Riccardo? _Capisci?_

- Jasne – mruknął czarodziej. – Służę uprzejmie. Jaki model pana interesuje? Mamy szeroki asortyment Zmiataczy, kilka Nimbusów… Wczoraj przywiezione, prawie nowe. Wystarczy trochę odświeżyć i…

- Niccolini – wtrącił cicho Ducourtioux – pamiętasz, kiedy ostatni raz siedziałem na miotle?

Riccardo umilkł i z zakłopotaniem zaczął mierzwić sobie włosy z tyłu głowy. Zbyt dobrze znał Quentina, by nie wiedzieć, że ten jego łagodny ton głosu tylko maskuje narastającą w nim z każdą chwilą irytację.

- Nie pamiętam – przyznał niechętnie.

- Właśnie, Niccolini – przytaknął Ducourtioux. – Dlatego też byłbym ci wdzięczny, gdybyś nie udawał, że nie rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi. Gdzie je masz?

Riccardo wskazał głową na Harry'ego, wpatrując się pytająco w przyjaciela. Quentin westchnął i pociągnął Niccoliniego pod przeciwległą ścianę. Rozmawiali ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami, żeby Potter nie mógł usłyszeć ani słowa. Przez cały czas Ducourtioux nie spuszczał z niego oczu, co Harry'ego powoli zaczynało drażnić. Czuł się zbyt mocno kontrolowany i wątpił, by miało to jakiś związek z zapewnieniem mu bezpieczeństwa. Podejrzewał, że nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem rządu. Skoro więc jego ochroniarz nie działa z polecenia Ministra, to z czyjego? I czy naprawdę jest tym, za kogo się podaje? Po raz kolejny tego dnia do półprzytomnego umysłu Harry'ego wtargnęły pytania, na które nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi. Wrócił mu nieznośny ból głowy, a przed oczami zawirowały niewyraźne plamy. Oparł się o ścianę, czując, że za chwilę zemdleje. Może rzeczywiście powinien był trochę dłużej poleżeć w szpitalu.

Niccolini… Jakie on ma zadanie? Dla kogo pracuje? Ta gra zdawała się trudniejsza niż starcie z Voldemortem. Tutaj Harry nie znał ani zasad, ani uczestników. Nie wiedział, czym zajmuje się przebiegły Włoch z Badspell Street, ale na pewno nie były to czyste interesy. Łypnął nieufnie na energicznego sprzedawcę. Nie, ten człowiek nie wyglądał na uczciwego właściciela niewielkiego sklepiku. Jego śniada twarz o ostrych, południowych rysach miała wyraz nieustającego cwaniactwa i cynizmu, a podejrzany błysk w czarnych oczach zdradzał talenty urodzonego kombinatora. Harry zwrócił uwagę, że rozmawiając, Niccolini często przekrzywiał głowę tak, jakby chciał przejrzeć innych na wylot.

- Na pewno dobrze pan się czuje? – usłyszał nagle głos ochroniarza, a po chwili, kwitujące pytanie, pogardliwe prychnięcie Riccarda.

- Tak – skłamał. – Nic mi nie jest.

- Doskonale. Riccardo – rzucił Quentin przez ramię. – Schodzimy do garażu.

Włoch machnął lekko różdżką i w niezbyt oświetlonym kącie sklepu, w podłodze pojawiła się drewniana klapa z mosiężnym uchwytem. Przywołał Harry'ego i Quentina ruchem ręki.

- Tędy – szepnął. – To jedyna droga. To znaczy, jest jeszcze wejście od podwórza – uściślił, patrząc z dezaprobatą, jak Ducourtioux podnosi ciężkie wieko i pomaga Harry'emu zejść do otworu – ale wtedy nie dałoby się zobaczyć tego, co jest w garażu. To taka sprytna magiczna sztuczka, świetny sposób na intruzów. Czasem moje pomysły mnie samego zadziwiają. Bo, widzisz, ostatnio gliny zrobiły się strasznie podejrzliwe. Masz pojęcie? Zaczęły węszyć wokół mojego sklepu. Myślisz, że ma to związek ze śmiercią tego całego Voldemorta?

- Riccardo – syknął z dołu Quentin – Schodzisz?

- Co? A tak, jasne.

Po chwili był już w garażu, z dumą omiatając wzrokiem zgromadzone tam motocykle, ustawione w równym rzędzie pod ścianą. Blade światło, wpadające przez niewielkie, prostokątne okienko, odbijało się w wypolerowanych powierzchniach pojazdów i wydobywało z ciemności ich zgrabne, zachwycające idealnymi proporcjami kształty. Riccardo pieszczotliwie pogłaskał kierownicę najbliższego motocykla.

- Mój brat zawsze chciał taki mieć – szepnął czule. Harry kątem oka dostrzegł, że Quentin zerknął niecierpliwie na zegarek.

- Nie mam za wiele czasu, Riccardo – Ducourtioux brutalnie wyrwał przyjaciela z kontemplacji przeszłości. – Tak, jak się umawialiśmy. Osiemset pięćdziesiąt galeonów, tak?

- _Sì, sì_ – przytaknął Niccolini. – Zaledwie osiemset pięćdziesiąt galeonów i ta niezrównana maszyna jest twoja. O tak, Quentin. Będziesz królem szos i przestworzy. Będziesz się czuł, jak władca świata. Będziesz…

- Masz pióro, Riccardo? – przerwał mu Ducourtioux, przeszukując swój portfel z mugolskimi pieniędzmi.

- Pióro – powtórzył Niccolini pogardliwie. – Pióro! Lepiej, Quen, lepiej. Ja mam długopis.

Z triumfującą miną wyciągnął pisak z kieszeni szaty i podał go Quentinowi, któremu właśnie udało się odnaleźć w portfelu, zwinięty w mały rulonik, kawałek pergaminu.

- Wypiszę ci czek - mruknął Ducourtioux, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu jakiejś płaskiej powierzchni. Riccardo usłużnie podsunął mu wyczarowany naprędce pulpit.

- Czek… - powiedział z rozbawieniem, podczas gdy Quentin składał na pergaminie swój podpis. – Trudno się przyzwyczaić do tych reform wprowadzonych ostatnio przez rząd. Czeki, nowe nominały monet… Jeszcze trochę, a czarodzieje zaczną używać papierowych pieniędzy. Potem kart kredytowych… Kto wie, może prześcigną mugoli w rozwoju cywilizacyjnym? – zachichotał, odbierając czek od Quentina. – Naprawdę, chciałbym ci trochę opuścić, ale nie mogę, no, nie mogę. Zrozum. Dziecko… Będą wydatki.

- W porządku – uspokoił przyjaciela Ducourtioux, lustrując rząd motocykli. – Ten czerwony, tak? Trzeci od drzwi.

- Tak jest. Tak, jak się umawialiśmy.

Quentin wsiadł na motocykl i założył kask. Przesunął dłonią po kierownicy, sprawdził lusterka, po czym zręcznie złapał rzucone mu przez Riccarda kluczyki.

- Proszę siadać, sir – zwrócił się do Harry'ego. – Nic się panu nie stanie. Podróż jest całkowicie bezpieczna, proszę mi wierzyć.

Chłopak nieufnie zbliżył się do pojazdu. Nie bał się bynajmniej lotu motocyklem. Miał już doświadczenie. Zaczął po prostu wątpić w szczere intencje swojego ochroniarza. On, pogromca najgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika w historii, od jakiegoś czasu bez protestów daje sobą komenderować obcemu człowiekowi, kontaktującemu się z przestępczym półświatkiem. Coś tu nie pasowało. Doszedłszy do takiego wniosku, usiadł posłusznie za ochroniarzem, nie odzywając się ani słowem, i wsunął na głowę kask. Teraz było mu już wszystko jedno, co się z nim stanie, byleby tylko mógł się choć na moment położyć.

- A co z moim bagażem? – ziewnął, zachowując jeszcze resztki świadomości.

- Proszę się nie martwić, sir – powiedział powoli Ducourtioux, chociaż od jakiegoś czasu sam się nad tym zastanawiał.

- Ja się tym zajmę – zaofiarował się natychmiast Riccardo. – To potrwa tylko chwilę.

Wbiegł z powrotem na górę, zanim dokończył ostatnie zdanie. Kilka minut wystarczyło mu, żeby przepakować najbardziej przydatne rzeczy Harry'ego do niewielkiego plecaka, który następnie założył, pogrążonemu w półśnie chłopakowi, na plecy.

- No, to możecie lecieć – oznajmił i klepnął Quentina w ramię. – Resztę jego rzeczy zabierzesz jutro.

- _Merci bien, Riccardo._

- Nie ma sprawy – odparł Włoch, otwierając drzwi garażu. – Pamiętaj, że jakby co… Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

- Będę pamiętał – zapewnił go Quentin. – Niech pan się mocno trzyma, sir – zwrócił się do Harry'ego. – _À demain, Riccardo !_

- Do jutra! – zawołał Niccolini, próbując przekrzyczeć ryk silnika.

Motocykl wyjechał na senną, pogrążającą się leniwie w coraz silniejszym czerwonozłotym blasku ulicę. O tej porze dnia na Badspell Street panował niezwykły spokój. Mieszkańcy jedli kolację albo przygotowywali nocne napady, włamania i zabójstwa. Quentin poderwał motocykl do lotu, kierując się na południe. Chłodny podmuch świeżego powietrza otrzeźwił nieco Harry'ego.

- Skąd pan zna Niccoliniego? – zawołał do ochroniarza.

- Byliśmy razem w Hogwarcie – odkrzyknął Ducourtioux. – W jednym domu.

- A w którym?

Quentin uśmiechnął się do siebie na wspomnienie tamtych czasów. Lata, spędzone w szkole, były dla niego, tak jak dla Harry'ego, najpiękniejszym okresem życia.

- W Slytherinie, naturalnie – odparł po chwili.

Od tej pory Harry nie odzywał się już ani słowem. Słońce wkrótce skryło się za horyzontem, a świat wokół zaczął szarzeć i niknąć. Dochodziła jedenasta, kiedy koła motocykla uderzyły wreszcie miękko o ziemię.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu, _monsieur – _oznajmił Ducourtioux, ściągając półprzytomnego chłopaka z siodełka.

Harry już dawno stracił nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś tego dnia znajdzie się w apartamencie rządowego hotelu na Bright Street i tym razem intuicja go nie zawiodł wprowadził go do maleńkiej, ukrytej wśrod zarośli, drewnianej chatki z niewielką, uroczą werandą.

- Zamieszka pan tutaj na jakiś czas – poinformował Harry'ego, usadziwszy go na krześle w czystej, oszczędnie umeblowanej kuchni. – Odstąpię panu łóżko, chyba że woli pan spać na wersalce.

- Na wersalce… - powtórzył Harry sennie, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co mówi.

- _Bien. _Jest w salonie, przed telewizorem. Proszę chwilę poczekać, rozpakuję pana.

Zdjął mu plecak, po czym poszedł do łazienki, gdzie równiutko ustawił jego przybory toaletowe na półeczce pod lustrem, włożył szczoteczkę do zębów do kubka, stojącego na umywalce i powiesił ręcznik na wieszaku. Poprawiwszy jeszcze, odrobinę krzywo leżący grzebień, wrócił do kuchni.

- Może już pan skorzystać… - zaczął, ale urwał na widok śpiącego przy stole chłopaka.

Westchnął z rezygnacją. Rozłożył pościel na wersalce, wygładzając nawet najmniejsze fałdki na śnieżnobiałym prześcieradle. Bez wysiłku przeniósł Harry'ego do saloniku, zdjął mu buty, przebrał w piżamę i położył ostrożnie do łóżka. Zgasiwszy światło, wyszedł cicho z pokoju, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Pierwsza noc Harry'ego w nowym miejscu upłynęła mu bez przeszkód, nie licząc niepokojących snów o zielonych wisielcach, włoskich przestępcach i grzybach cmentarnych. Kiedy się obudził, było już dobrze po dziesiątej. Zanim otworzył oczy, miał nawet nadzieję, że wczorajszy dzień tylko mu się przyśnił, ale widok utrzymanego w jasnozielonej kolorystyce, obcego pomieszczenia rozwiał szybko jego złudzenia. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Na stojącym obok wersalki stoliku, dostrzegł swoją, złożoną w idealnie równą kostkę, czarną szatę i czystą bieliznę. Zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. Co prawda nic nie pamiętał z poprzedniego wieczoru, ale to przecież niemożliwe, żeby tak poskładał swoje ubranie. Nigdy przecież tego nie robił. A jeśli nie on… Nie, teraz nie mógł myśleć o niczym poza jedzeniem. Od wczoraj rana nie miał nic w ustach, prócz dwóch kęsów Upiornych Naleśników, czy jakoś tak. Wyskoczył z łóżka, a jego wygłodzona intuicja bezbłędnie doprowadziła go do niewielkiej, słonecznej kuchni.

Ducourtioux stał przy oknie z kubkiem kakao w dłoni, w zamyśleniu wpatrując się w falujący na wietrze las.

- Dobrze, że już pan wstał – odezwał się, nawet nie rzuciwszy okiem na Harry'ego. – Zrobiłem panu śniadanie.

Na prostym, drewnianym stole, przykrytym biało-niebieską, kraciastą ceratą stał talerzyk z dwiema malutkimi kromeczkami bułki, posmarowanymi żółtopomarańczowym dżemem. Harry'emu przyszła nagle do głowy koszmarna myśl.

- To całe śniadanie? – spytał z niepokojem.

Quentin odwrócił się od okna i oparł o parapet.

- _Oui, monsieur _– potwierdził jego obawy. – Czy coś jest nie tak? Nie lubi pan dżemu brzoskwiniowego?

Harry spojrzał niepewnie na mikroskopijne kanapki, a potem przeniósł wzrok na ochroniarza.

- Nie o to chodzi – powiedział powoli. – Ja po prostu wolałbym bardziej… angielskie śniadanie. Minimalnie obfitsze. Coś, czym można się choć trochę najeść. Wymagam zbyt wiele?

Quentin milczał, patrząc na Harry'ego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Przekrzywił nieco głowę, jakby nie rozumiał, co się do niego mówi.

- Zrobię panu jajecznicę – oświadczył wreszcie. – Dwa jajka wystarczą?

- Cztery – mruknął ponuro Harry i usiadł przy stole.

- Kakao, kawa? – spytał Quentin, wyjmując z kredensu patelnię. – Herbata?

- Herbata – zdecydował natychmiast chłopak, przełknąwszy kęs bułki z dżemem.

Nie posądzał swojego ochroniarza o wielki talent kulinarny, ale zaledwie spróbował jego jajecznicy, musiał zmienić zdanie. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek jadł coś lepszego, to chyba tylko w Hogwarcie. Momentalnie pochłonął zawartość talerza, obserwowany z daleka przez Quentina, który z niezadowoleniem rejestrował każdy okruszek spadający na ceratę lub podłogę.

- Pozmywam, sir – westchnął, gdy Harry wypił ostatni łyk herbaty.

Włożył naczynia do zlewu, sprzątnął ze stołu resztki śniadania, przetarł mopem podłogę i dopiero wtedy zabrał się do szorowania talerzyka.

- Może przy użyciu magii będzie łatwiej… - podsunął Harry, z ledwie wyczuwalną kpiną w głosie.

- Wolę nie ryzykować – wyjaśnił krótko Quentin, wkładając talerz do szafki.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i, przeciągnąwszy się, poszedł do łazienki. Nawet się nie zdziwił na widok równego rządku przyborów toaletowych pod lustrem i lśniących czystością błękitnych kafelków. Wyjął szczoteczkę do zębów z plastikowego kubeczka, przestawiając go na prawą stronę umywalki. W tym z pozoru mało znaczącym momencie swojego życia podjął stanowczą decyzję. Opracował całą strategię działania. Nikt go nie będzie lekceważył ani okłamywał.

Wyszedł z łazienki po dwudziestu minutach, włożył szatę, posłał łóżko i wkroczył pewnie do kuchni. Quentin skończył już zmywać naczynia, a teraz siedział przy stole, pisząc coś na kartce czarnym długopisem. Harry zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

- Chcę wszystko wiedzieć – zażądał kategorycznie.

- Co takiego? – spytał Ducourtioux, nie podnosząc głowy.

- Po pierwsze, gdzie my jesteśmy?

Quentin odsunął na bok kartkę i długopis.

- W domu pana Pierre'a Marais – odrzekł, patrząc prosto na Harry'ego. – Coś jeszcze?

Ta natychmiastowa, otwarta odpowiedź zbiła nieco z tropu początkującego stratega. Chrząknął z zakłopotaniem.

- Pana Marais… – powtórzył. – Kim on jest?

- To Francuz, mieszkający na stałe w Anglii – wyjaśnił Ducourtioux. – Jest dwudziestopięcioletnim ekscentrycznym pracownikiem firmy Grunnings. Nie lubi ludzi i potrzebuje spokoju, dlatego mieszka na uboczu. Rzadko zresztą bywa w domu. Zwykle podróżuje po kraju lub wyjeżdża za granicę w sprawach służbowych. Jest samotny i nie planuje założenia rodziny. Nie hoduje zwierząt ani roślin. Czarne włosy, brązowe oczy. Znaków szczególnych brak. Ulubiony kolor – granatowy. Ulubione zwierzę – kot. Ulubiona potrawa…

- Dobrze, rozumiem – przerwał mu Harry. – Chodziło mi o to, dlaczego u niego mieszkamy. On o tym w ogóle wie? Gdzie on teraz jest?

- Siedzi przed panem, _monsieur_ – odparł spokojnie Quentin, biorąc znów do ręki długopis.

Harry osłupiał. Otworzył usta, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. To, co się działo w jego mózgu, przypominało jazdę na diabelskim młynie. Chaos, niekontrolowana panika, błyskawicznie zmieniające się obrazy, i kręcące się w kółko, wciąż te same elementy. Ducourtioux, ochroniarz, dom, Marais, porwanie.

- _Cinq sycles pour les crêpes_ – przebił się do jego świadomości niewyraźny głos Quentina.

- Co takiego? – odezwał się Harry zmienionym głosem.

- Nic, nic, ja do siebie – mruknął Ducourtioux. – Chodzi o pana Marais? – spytał nagle, podnosząc wzrok. – Niech pan się nie obawia. To moja druga tożsamość. Fałszywa, naturalnie. Wykonując tak niebezpieczny zawód, musimy być przygotowani na wiele sytuacji. Osoby, które ochraniamy, pochodzą z różnych światów. Zawsze ze świata wielkich pieniędzy, często zamachów, porwań, intryg politycznych, brudnych interesów. My w to wszystko wnikamy. Zatapiamy się coraz bardziej. Czasem trzeba umrzeć, czasem zniknąć na jakiś czas. Zmienić się w kogoś innego.

- Rozumiem – powiedział cicho Harry. – Myślałem, że…

- Że nie jestem ochroniarzem, tak? – dokończył za niego Quentin. – I że chcę pana porwać?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Siedział bez ruchu na krześle, patrząc w bok. Minęło kilkadziesiąt sekund, zanim zdecydował się zapytać:

- Dlaczego w takim razie nie zawiózł mnie pan do hotelu? Z rozkazu Knota?

- Niezupełnie. Widzi pan – znów odłożył długopis – miałem pewne podstawy, by przypuszczać, że rząd, Korneliusz Knot, czy raczej ktoś, kto za nim stoi… Mówiąc krótko, miał pan zginąć, sir.

- Zginąć? – wykrzyknął Harry, zrywając się z krzesła z zaciśniętymi pięściami. – Z ręki Knota? Niby dlaczego chcieliby mnie zabić? Pokonałem Voldemorta! Powinni mi dziękować. Powinni… Powinni…

Quentin uspokoił go ruchem ręki, nie odrywając oczu od swojej kartki.

- Życie nie jest takie proste, sir – stwierdził. – Słyszał pan o Adamie Johnsie?

- Johnsie? Słyszałem już gdzieś to nazwisko – przyznał Harry i usiadł z powrotem na krześle.

- Adam Johns, szef Ligi Walki z Anarchią – wyjaśnił mu Quentin. – Chce, żeby pan objął władzę nad czarodziejami. Proponuje odejście od dotychczasowego ustroju na rzecz jedynowładztwa. Rozumie pan?

- Knot się boi stracić stanowisko? – zdumiał się Harry. – Przecież i tak sprawuje władzę tylko tymczasowo, dopóki społeczeństwo nie wybierze nowego Ministra. To nielogiczne.

- Powiedziałem już: Knot albo ktoś, kto za nim stoi – uciął dyskusję Ducourtioux.

- A ten facet spod Zielonego Wisielca? – spytał po chwili milczenia Harry. – Kim on był?

- Nie mam pojęcia.

- Słucham?

- Nie mam pojęcia – powtórzył Ducourtioux. – Musiałem pozbyć się samochodu, a jednocześnie sprawiać wrażenie, że wciąż jadę zgodnie z planem. Na wypadek, gdyby ktoś śledził czarną limuzynę. Poza tym… wolałbym się dowiedzieć, co tak naprawdę zaplanował dla pana Knot. Znalazłem więc odpowiedniego człowieka, poprosiłem, żeby dostarczył coś na Bright Street_ et voilà_. Ocaliłem panu życie.

- A-ale… ten… ten człowiek… – wyjąkał Harry.

- Zginie – dokończył Quentin – Prawdopodobnie. Coś jeszcze?

Harry wpatrywał się w ochroniarza szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami. Znał go dopiero od wczoraj, ale zdążył już mu całkowicie zaufać. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę. I nigdy nie podejrzewałby go o morderstwo. No… nie do końca morderstwo, ale jednak… Ktoś zginął. Prawdopodobnie.

- A Niccolini? – odezwał się nieco drżącym głosem.

- Ach, Riccardo – Quentin machnął lekceważąco ręką. – On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. To tylko mój dawny przyjaciel z Hogwartu. Mówiłem już panu. Handluje… nie całkiem legalnie… zaczarowanymi motocyklami. Musiałem przecież jakoś zawieźć pana do domu. Ma pan jeszcze jakieś pytania? Bo na mnie już czas. – Spojrzał na zegarek.

- Nie, to właściwie wszystko – odrzekł Harry. – Zastanawiam się tylko… Może i to nie moja sprawa, ale… Co pan właściwie pisze?

- Podliczam koszty akcji – poinformował go zwięźle ochroniarz.

- A po co? – spytał Harry i w tym samym momencie znalazł odpowiedź. – Chyba nie każe mi pan za to płacić, prawda? – zaniepokoił się.

- Stać pana, niech pan się nie martwi – uspokoił go Quentin, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Koszt zakupu motocykla pokryję w osiemdziesięciu procentach.

- Ale to był pański pomysł – zaprotestował Harry. – Ja nie chciałem żadnych motocykli, żadnych naleśników, a już na pewno nie wody i to w dodatku ze studni… - Urwał, kiedy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych i chrobot klucza w zamku.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem wziął kartkę do ręki.

Naleśniki i woda – 5 sykli

Cztery porcje bezoaru – 56 galeonów

Zaliczka dla nieznajomego – 11 galeonów 15 sykli

20% ceny motocykla – 170 galeonów

Razem: 238 galeonów 3 sykle

Rzeczywiście było go stać. Ale suma i tak robiła wrażenie. Zastanowiły go cztery porcje bezoaru. Nie pamiętał, żeby trzy z nich kiedykolwiek zostały w jego obecności wykorzystane. No i co to za zaliczka? Postanowił porozmawiać na ten temat z Quentinem, kiedy tylko ten zjawi się łaskawie w domu.

Poszedł do salonu i włączył telewizor. Obejrzał jakiś niezbyt mądry teleturniej, potem serial, z którego nic nie zrozumiał. Więcej nie mógł. Lata nauki w Hogwarcie odzwyczaiły go od telewizji tak skutecznie, że już nie pojmował, co pociąga mugoli w tych migających, płaskich obrazkach. Poczuł, że musi się przewietrzyć. Drzwi były, co prawda, zamknięte na klucz, ale co to za przeszkoda dla czarodzieja? Spróbował sobie przypomnieć, gdzie położył różdżkę. Przeszukał dokładnie salon, potem kuchnię, nawet łazienkę. Bez skutku. Bliski paniki, pobiegł do sypialni Quentina. Wyrzucił połowę rzeczy z jego szafek, zajrzał pod łóżko, pod poduszkę, pootwierał wszystkie szuflady. Przetrząsnął cały pokój, ale różdżki nie znalazł. Zrezygnowany, powlókł się z powrotem do saloniku i usiadł przed telewizorem, patrząc tępo w czarny ekran. Wiedział, że to żałosne, ale chciało mu się płakać. Czym jest czarodziej bez różdżki? W dodatku uwięziony w mugolskiej chatce? Próby deportacji nie przynosiły efektów To już koniec. Został skazany na wegetację w tych czterech ścianach, dopóki nie wróci jego ochroniarz albo nie zdarzy się inny cud.

Po jakimś czasie znudziło mu się bezczynne pogrążanie w rozpaczy. Uznał, że to niegodne uwielbianego przez tysiące czarodziejów bohatera. Spełzł z kanapy z zamiarem zrobienia sobie grzanek na lunch. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu na drzwiach lodówki ujrzał przyczepioną magnesem maleńką karteczkę, której wcześniej nie zauważył. Podszedł bliżej i z niedowierzaniem odczytał napis: _O godzinie dwunastej proszę zjeść sałatkę z pomidorami. Stoi w lodówce, obok jogurtu naturalnego i mleka. Jogurt też pan może zjeść, jeśli sałatka nie wystarczy._

Harry pokręcił pobłażliwie głową. Ta nadmierna opieka bawiła go coraz bardziej. Ale też coraz bardziej przerażała. W Hogwarcie uważano go za bohatera. Nie chciał dopuścić do tego, żeby ktoś nim sterował, mówił mu, co ma robić. Wyjął z lodówki sałatkę i jogurt.

Następne godziny były dla niego koszmarem. Nic mu tak nie działało na nerwy, jak nuda i więzienie. Od dziecka dokonywał wielkich czynów, ratował świat przed złem. Nie potrafił siedzieć bezczynnie. Utarło mu się w mózgu, że to od niego, Harry'ego Pottera, zależy bezpieczeństwo całego świata czarodziejów. Niezależnie od tego, czy Voldemort żyje, czy też nie.

Około czwartej po południu usłyszał za oknem warkot motoru.

- Przywiozłem resztę pańskich rzeczy, _monsieur – _oznajmił Ducourtioux, wchodząc do salonu.

To, co tam zastał, odebrało mu na ułamek sekundy zdolność ruchu. Był przyzwyczajony do różnych ekstremalnych sytuacji i zawsze umiał zachować zimną krew, ale na coś takiego nie mógł pozostać obojętny. Jego podopieczny leżał na kanapie z oczami utkwionymi w sufit, zdając się zupełnie nie przejmować walającymi się po całej podłodze książkami, poduszkami, papierami i długopisami.

- Co się stało? – spytał rzeczowo Quentin, momentalnie odzyskując równowagę ducha.

Harry łypnął na niego mściwie.

- Szukałem różdżki – burknął. – Nie mogłem wyjść. Gdybyś mnie tu nie zamknął, jak zwierzę w klatce, nie musiałbym chodzić po całym domu i wywalać…

- Po całym domu? – przerwał mu Quentin niebezpiecznym tonem.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- To twoja wina, Quentin. Powiedziałem ci już, że gdybyś… – Machnął ręką, widząc, jak ochroniarz jednym kocim susem wypada z pokoju.

Myśli Harry'ego ponownie uleciały do momentu jego walki z Voldemortem. Teraz, po wielu dniach, zwycięstwo smakowało mu najlepiej. Po raz kolejny mierzył się w marzeniach z największym czarnoksiężnikiem wszechczasów. Rozpatrywał każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy element starcia, wymyślając naprędce to, czego nie pamiętał.

Oderwał się od fantazjowania dopiero wtedy, gdy Quentin zawołał go na kolację.

- Nie jesteś głodny? – zdziwił się Harry, ujrzawszy jedno nakrycie.

- Najpierw posprzątam – odparł ponuro Ducourtioux i zdjął ścierkę z kuchennego wieszaka.

- Jak chcesz, w końcu to twój dom – w głosie Harry'ego brzmiała taka beztroska, że Quentina ogarnęła nagła ochota, żeby rzucić w niego ścierką. Nie odezwał się jednak. Spokojnie, żeby nie dać małemu satysfakcji, zaczął wycierać blat szafki.

- Świetne mięso – odezwał się Harry, dziobiąc danie widelcem. – Co to jest?

- Żabie udka, sir – odpowiedział poważnie Quentin, nie przerywając szorowania. – I marchewka purée.

Harry opuścił powoli widelec i z trudem przełknął to, co właśnie miał w ustach.

- Żartujesz – powiedział niepewnie.

- _Du veau, monsieur _– uspokoił go Quentin. – Cielęcina. Proszę się nie obawiać. Cieszę się, że panu smakuje.

Kątem oka obserwował, jak Harry podejrzliwie dźga mięso, jakby zachęcał je do zeskoczenia z talerza, po czym z wahaniem wkłada mały kawałek do ust, starannie go przedtem obwąchawszy.

- No, na razie wystarczy – stwierdził Quentin, kiedy w kuchni nie było już ani jednej plamki, a wszystkie sprzęty leżały, równo poukładane, na swoich miejscach. – Można chyba uznać, że kuchnia w miarę ogarnięta. Jutro posprzątam dokładnie.

- Skończyłem – oznajmił Harry – Mam pozmywać?

- To nie będzie konieczne, sir – odparł Quentin, zabierając jego naczynia. – Proszę teraz chwilę odpocząć.

Zanim Ducourtioux "w miarę ogarnął" cały dom, Harry zdążył odpocząć, dyskretnie poszukać zagubionej różdżki, za pozwoleniem ochroniarza pospacerować wokół chatki, przeczytać tytuły wszystkich francuskich książek Quentina, jeszcze raz przeżyć w myślach walkę z Voldemortem, napić się soku, obejrzeć dwie reklamy w telewizji i wreszcie pójść do łazienki.

Kiedy szczotkował zęby, Quentin skończył właśnie powierzchowne sprzątanie. Zjadł szybko kawałek odgrzewanej cielęciny, po czym rozłożył się wygodnie na kanapie przed telewizorem i włączył francuski film na DVD. Akcja nie bardzo go wciągnęła, ale rozkoszował się każdym słowem wypowiedzianym czystą francuszczyzną. Zmarszczył brwi z niezadowoleniem, kiedy skrzypnięcie drzwi zagłuszyło jeden, wyjątkowo pięknie brzmiący, wyraz.

Do pokoju wsunął się Harry, już umyty, przebrany w piżamę, ciągnąc za sobą swoją ulubioną poduszkę, którą przed chwilą wyjął z kufra. Widząc, rozpostartego na całej długości kanapy, Quentina, otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknął. Bądź co bądź, czuł się trochę winny za ten dzisiejszy bałagan i wielkodusznie postanowił nie psuć ochroniarzowi miłego wieczoru. Stał nad nim pół godziny, miętosząc w dłoni róg poduszki aż wreszcie zaczął się zastanawiać, jak by go tu delikatnie wyrzucić ze swojego łóżka. Zerknął na ekran telewizora. Kobieta i mężczyzna od dobrych paru minut krzyczeli na siebie, dopóki on nie przycisnął jej mocno do siebie, wyznając namiętnym głosem miłość. Harry nie mógł, oczywiście, zrozumieć, o co im chodzi, bo nie znał francuskiego, a samo brzmienie tego języka uparcie nasuwało mu skojarzenia z rechotaniem żab. Poruszył się nieznacznie i chrząknął, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Ducourtioux łypnął na niego ze swojej kanapy.

- Może chciałby pan już iść spać? – spytał, zatrzymując film.

"Brawo, kretynie."

- Jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu, to chętnie bym…

Quentin zsunął się z kanapy, przeciągnął jak kot i rozłożył wersalkę. Harry z lubością wtulił się w czystą, pachnącą pościel. Ten moment codziennie oddalał od niego wszelkie kłopoty z rzeczywistością. Pławił się zatem z rozkoszą w marzeniach o wielkich bohaterach, turniejach, zwycięskich bitwach… To nic, że w mózg wwierca mu się doprowadzający go do szału żabi rechot. To nic, że telewizor migocze nerwowo, nie dając mu w spokoju odpocząć. Jeszcze pół godziny i wszystko ucichnie… Może godzina…

Ducourtioux wyłączył telewizor, kiedy ostatnie napisy zniknęły u góry ekranu. Sprawdził, czy Harry śpi spokojnie i poszedł do łazienki. Spojrzał ze zgorszeniem na bałagan, jaki zostawił jego współlokator. Mydło leżało w wannie, ręcznik w umywalce, a dezodorant i krem do golenia stały zamienione miejscami. Odruchowo sięgnął lewą ręką po szczoteczkę do zębów, gdy nagle spostrzegł, że kubek stoi po prawej stronie umywalki. Skrzywił się z dezaprobatą. Lubił mieć wszystko poukładane, a ten mały niszczył odwieczny porządek jego domu. Szczoteczka zawsze stała w kubku, po lewej stronie, a pasta leżała po prawej. Tak, żeby było wygodnie osobie leworęcznej. I nic go bardziej nie wytrącało z równowagi niż odwrotnie ustawione przybory do mycia zębów. Mógł znieść zachlapaną podłogę, przybrudzoną wannę, niedokręconą tubkę pasty do zębów, rzucony niedbale ręcznik, poszarpany koniec papieru toaletowego. Naprawdę uważał się za tolerancyjnego człowieka. Ale to przekraczało granice jego wytrzymałości. Zdecydowanym ruchem postawił kubek tam, gdzie od zawsze było jego miejsce.

Rano Harry zażyczył sobie na śniadanie jajka na bekonie, chociaż Quentin ostrzegał go, że to niezbyt zdrowe, proponując w zamian świeżą bagietkę z sałatą i zielonym ogórkiem.

- Pański organizm potrzebuje witamin, sir – tłumaczył. – _Et la baguette est délicieuse, _proszę mi wierzyć.

- Nie chcę żadnej "la baget" – jęknął Harry. – Chcę normalne, angielskie, niezdrowe śniadanie. Czy to do ciebie nie dociera? Mój organizm potrzebuje smażonego bekonu, a nie "la baget". No przecież jesteś moim ochroniarzem, tak? Ja tu wydaję rozkazy, więc…

- Nie do końca, sir – przerwał mu Quentin, układając plasterki ogórka na maleńkiej kromce bagietki. – Właściwie to już dla pana nie pracuję. Zostałem zwolniony.

- Jak to? – nie zrozumiał Harry. – Za co?

Quentin starannie ułożył kanapeczkę na talerzu i ukroił następną mikroskopijną kromkę.

- Nikt tego nie wie, oprócz rządu – odparł po chwili. – Może jeszcze mój szef, a i tego nie byłbym pewien. Oficjalna przyczyna to pewnie utrata służbowego samochodu podczas pracy. Wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek wziął pod uwagę to, że chciałem w ten sposób pana chronić. A tak nawiasem mówiąc, nie tylko pan miał zginąć, _monsieur_.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Czegoś takiego nigdy by się po Knocie nie spodziewał. Pomyślał o śmierciożercach. Nasuwali mu się na myśl za każdym razem, gdy była mowa o zagrożeniu. Nie rozumiał jeszcze, że mogą istnieć inni ludzie, którzy życzą mu śmierci. Bezwiednie zatopił zęby w bagietce z sałatą, podsuniętej mu przez Quentina. Zastanawiał się, którzy z sojuszników Voldemorta ocaleli. Nie musiał długo szukać. Oczywiście, Malfoyowie. Przekupili Knota, bo pragnęli zemsty za klęskę swojego pana. Tylko po co mieliby usuwać również Quentina? Był przecież w Slytherinie… Przynajmniej tak mówił.

- Dlaczego chcieli cię zabić? – spytał Harry wprost, z ustami pełnymi bułki.

- Nie wiem – przyznał Quentin, nie odwracając się od patelni z bekonem. – Myślę, że byłem po prostu trochę… niewygodny. Nie udawałem, że nie widzę nadużyć przełożonych. Poza tym, pochodzę z mugolskiej rodziny. Nigdy im się to nie podobało. Ale to, oczywiście, nie był główny powód… To pana planowano zabić, nie mnie. Ja miałem być tylko ochroniarzem na pokaz. Knot chciał sprawiać wrażenie, że dba o pańskie bezpieczeństwo. Ochroniarz, limuzyna, hotelowy apartament… Dlaczego szef wybrał do tego akurat mnie, chyba nie muszę już panu tłumaczyć.

Przypuszczenia Harry'ego się potwierdziły. Malfoyom nie zależało na śmierci Quentina. Przekupili Knota, żeby stworzył im dogodne warunki do ataku. Badspell Street… Tak, to miało sens. Ale Knot chciał odsunąć od siebie ewentualne podejrzenia. Pokazać ludziom, że zapewnia Harry'emu Potterowi bezpieczeństwo. Zamierzał zatrudnić młodego, początkującego ochroniarza, a szef agencji wybrał Quentina, skazując go tym samym na śmierć. Musiał więc wiedzieć o planie Malfoyów.

- Nie będzie mnie dzisiaj w domu przez jakiś czas, sir – oświadczył Ducourtiox, kiedy Harry zjadł jajka na bekonie i wypił herbatę. – Lunch ma pan w lodówce, jak wczoraj. – Zebrał ze stołu naczynia i włożył je do zlewu. – O ile to będzie możliwe, proszę nie robić bałaganu.

- Pod warunkiem, że nie zamkniesz mnie na klucz – mruknął Harry. – Zginęła mi różdżka i czuję się trochę bezradny.

- O różdżkę niech się pan nie martwi, sir. Dla pańskiego dobra pozwoliłem sobie ją przechować, dopóki nie upewnię się, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło – wyjaśnił mu spokojnie Quentin, oglądając pod światło umytą właśnie szklankę. – Czuję się pewniej, kiedy wiem, że nie wychodzi pan z domu. Nikt nie może pana tu zobaczyć, _monsieur_, to chyba zrozumiałe.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego wytrzeszczonymi ze zdumienia oczami, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, żeby ktoś był zdolny do takiej podłości. Pozbawił czarodzieja niemal całej jego mocy. Skazał na nędzną, mugolską egzystencję.

- Zabrałeś moją różdżkę? – wykrztusił wreszcie, usiłując się opanować.

- Tak, sir. – Quentin kiwnął głową bez śladu skruchy. – Dla pańskiego…

- JAK MOGŁEŚ? – ryknął nagle Harry, zrywając się z krzesła. – JAK MOGŁEŚ UKRAŚĆ MI RÓŻDŻKĘ? JESTEŚ ZWYKŁĄ, SZCZUROWATĄ SZLAMĄ, SŁYSZYSZ? NIE MASZ PRAWA MNIE WIĘZIĆ! I… I… I W OGÓLE PORADZĘ SOBIE SAM! BEZ CIEBIE! – Opadł na krzesło, oszołomiony własnym wybuchem.

Quentin dokładnie zakręcił kran i wytarł ściereczką ostatni talerz. Uważnie obejrzał go z każdej strony, po czym z pełną satysfakcją schował naczynie do szafki.

- Jeśli pan chce, zaparzę panu ziółek na uspokojenie – zaproponował, odwracając się do Harry'ego i ściągając na siebie jego nienawistne spojrzenie. – Mówię zupełnie poważnie – dodał, spostrzegłszy wyraz twarzy podopiecznego. – Naprawdę pomagają. Zaparzyć?

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, wstawił wodę i wyjął z kredensu biało-granatowy, nakrapiany kubek. Harry krytycznym wzrokiem śledził jego poczynania, miotając w myśli najbardziej drastyczne zaklęcia. Wreszcie wstał z krzesła, rzucił Quentinowi pogardliwe spojrzenie i ostentacyjnie wyszedł z kuchni, trzaskając z całej siły drzwiami.

Przez następne dni manifestował swoją urazę na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, chcąc zmusić Quentina do oddania różdżki. Traktował go, jak powietrze, na pytania odpowiadał półsłówkami, robił bałagan, nie mogąc się rzekomo obyć bez magii, a nawet rozpoczął strajk głodowy. Szybko jednak uznał, że to zły pomysł. Ducourtioux nie miał zamiaru zachęcać go do jedzenia, a nietknięte posiłki po prostu wyrzucał. Harry skapitulował już drugiego dnia o godzinie dziewiątej rano. Nie zaprzestał bynajmniej swoich sabotażowych działań. Postanowił zmienić taktykę i wzbudzić we wrogu litość, żeby chociaż odzyskać wolność. Chodził w kółko po pokoju, mówił do siebie, przyklejał się do okien, patrząc tęsknie w niebo, siedział bez ruchu pod drzwiami, jakby czekał aż same wypuszczą go na zewnątrz. Zyskał tyle, że Ducourtioux zaczął codziennie wyprowadzać go na krótki spacer po okolicy, nie odstępując chłopaka ani na krok. Wrócił zatem do swojego starego planu doprowadzania wroga do szału. Najsłabszym punktem tej strategii było to, że Quentin nigdy się nie denerwował, a to z kolei bardzo drażniło Harry'ego, ale na razie nic lepszego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Ducourtioux nie przejmował się jego humorami. Ze stoickim spokojem układał na półkach, rozrzucone przez niego rzeczy, rozmawiał z nim tak, jakby nic się stało, ale ani słowem nie wspomniał o zwróceniu mu różdżki. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że plan Harry'ego przynosi efekty. Quentina zdawało się to wręcz bawić. Nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na kąśliwe docinki, a przy goleniu, Harry słyszał to na własne uszy, beztrosko nucił stare francuskie piosenki, wśród których można też było rozpoznać dźwięki _Marsylianki_. Każdego ranka, po śniadaniu, znikał na cały dzień, a Harry nudził się wtedy jeszcze bardziej niż na lekcjach profesora Binnsa.

Coraz gorsze samopoczucie chłopaka nie uszło uwadze Quentina. Pomyślał, że warto by było zapewnić mu jakąś rozrywkę na czas swojej nieobecności. Propozycja czytania francuskich powieści nie spotkała się u Harry'ego z entuzjastycznym przyjęciem. Prawdę mówiąc, wywołała w nim taką wściekłość, że, niewiele myśląc, rzucił w Quentina, oprawioną w twardą okładkę, książką. Ducourtioux, schylił się błyskawicznie, z właściwym sobie refleksem, dzięki czemu uniknął prawdopodobnie poważnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Musiał zająć małego czymś innym. Harry potrzebował towarzysza. Od dawna narzekał, że nie może spotykać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z Hogwartu. Tęsknił za Hermioną i Ronem. Quentin tłumaczył mu dziesiątki razy, że sprowadzenie ich tutaj jest zbyt ryzykowne. Jeżeli ktoś chce odnaleźć Harry'ego, to na pewno zamierza śledzić jego bliskich.

Ducourtioux postanowił znaleźć mu innego przyjaciela. Takiego, który nigdy nie zdradzi, a w razie niebezpieczeństwa, będzie w stanie sprowadzić pomoc. Kupił mu kociaka. Harry'emu od razu przeszła cała złość na Quentina, kiedy zobaczył białą, puszystą kuleczkę, nieporadnie stawiającą na dywanie maleńkie łapki i ciągnącą za sobą cieniutki, jak gąsieniczka, ogonek.

- Żeby się panu nie nudziło przez cały dzień – wytłumaczył mu Quentin. – Poza tym. będę spokojniejszy, wiedząc, że ktoś pana pilnuje, kiedy mnie nie ma.

- To maleństwo ma mnie pilnować? – uśmiechnął się Harry, drapiąc kociaka za uszkiem.

Quentin przykucnął obok nich na dywanie.

- Kotek jest magiczny – powiedział, zniżając głos. – Długowieczny. I bardzo mądry. Rozumie ludzką mowę. Gdyby coś się działo, będzie wiedział co robić. Prawda, mały? – mrugnął porozumiewawczo do kociaka, który natychmiast pisnął cienko w odpowiedzi.

Nazwali go Assidu, co, jak twierdził Quentin, po francusku znaczy: "stale obecny", a przy tym, jak uznał Harry, brzmi niepokojąco, tajemniczo i magicznie.

Tak naprawdę samego zakupu kota dokonał Riccardo Niccolini. Quentin zwrócił mu tylko koszt zwierzątka i zapłacił za fatygę, doliczając wszystko razem do rachunku Harry'ego. Sam nie mógł się pokazywać w miejscach publicznych, gdzie kręciło się pełno aurorów. Był poszukiwany. Codziennie odwiedzał sklep Riccarda, przekradając się przez patrolowane ulice pod służbową peleryną-niewidką. Niccolini przekazywał mu w garażu informacje dotyczące sytuacji wśród czarodziejów w związku z zaginięciem Pottera. Obsługą klientów i odprawianiem natrętnych aurorów zajmowała się w tym czasie ciężarna pani Niccolini z malutką córeczką na rękach.

Quentin zjawił się u Riccarda już pierwszego dnia po swoim zniknięciu. Przyjaciel wciągnął go natychmiast do garażu i pokazał najświeższy numer "Proroka codziennego". Pisali o spaleniu limuzyny, którą miał się przemieszczać Potter wraz z ochroną.

…_ale kiedy na miejsce przybyli pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii, aby zbadać przyczyny wypadku, okazało się, że w samochodzie nie ma ciała ani Harry'ego Pottera, ani też jego ochroniarzy. Znaleziono jedynie zwęglone zwłoki Paula Browna (39 l.), notowanego w kartotece Ministerstwa Magii za drobne kradzieże, pobicia i wyłudzenia. Pozostaje zagadką, co stało się z wybawcą czarodziejskiej społeczności oraz jego eskortą. W związku z tą sprawą zatrzymano już pierwszych podejrzanych – grupę śmierciożerców, którzy, jak się okazało, dzień wcześniej uciekli z więzienia. O wynikach prowadzonego dochodzenia będzie informował nas na bieżąco…_

Prowadzone dochodzenie wykazało, że Harry Potter został porwany przez niejakiego Quentina Ducourtioux, swojego ochroniarza. Wyszły przy okazji na jaw pewne fakty, ukrywane dotychczas przez rząd. Posypały się pytania dziennikarzy. Dlaczego Potter jechał tak niebezpieczną drogą? Dlaczego nie zapewniono mu wystarczającej ochrony? Dlaczego nikt nie wiedział o trasie jego przejazdu? Kto jest współodpowiedzialny za tę tragedię? Korneliusz Knot odpowiadał na zarzuty niezbyt pewnie:

_Ducourtioux sam mnie o to prosił. Chciał działać w pojedynkę. Ja… Mnie nie wydawało się to uzasadnione, no więc przydzieliłem mu partnera… Nie wiem, dlaczego nie pojechali we dwójkę…_

Wskazany przez Ministra ochroniarz utrzymywał, że Ducourtioux ogłuszył go na chwilę przed wyjazdem, aby partner nie przeszkadzał mu w porwaniu. Podobnie, jak Knot, powoływał się na świadków, którzy zgodnie twierdzili, że Quentin, jeszcze kiedy był w Hogwarcie, nienawidził Pottera:

_Byłam w jego roczniku, to wiem, proszem paniom. Ten Potter, to miał właśnie przychodzić do Hogwartu, do pierszej klasy, jak my byliśmy w siódmej. Wszyscy normalni to się cieszyli, jak nie wiem, proszem paniom, tylko nie on. Znaczy sie ten Francuz. On tego dzieciaka to w łyżce wody by utopił, a taki był zawzięty, że ja to bym sie wcale nie dziwiła, jakby on w tym maczał łapy, nawet i po tylu latach._

Ataki dziennikarzy przeniosły się na właściciela firmy _Protect&Assist_. Dlaczego zatrudnił taką osobę w swojej agencji? Czy wiedział cokolwiek o planowanym porwaniu Pottera? Jak się do tego wszystkiego ustosunkuje? Czarodziej odmówił udzielenia odpowiedzi na jakiekolwiek pytania bez konsultacji z adwokatem.

"Śledztwo w toku" – powtarzały, jak mantrę, wszystkie gazety.

Riccardo, w przeciwieństwie do większości czarodziejów, nie wierzył w winę Quentina ani przez chwilę. Każdego dnia obaj omawiali w garażu całą sytuację i sposób działania, a pani Niccolini chroniła ich przed niespodziewaną wizytą nieproszonych gości.

- Nie, Riccardo, to się nie uda – kręcił głową Quentin. – Pomyśl. Gdybym teraz uwolnił Pottera, to co by pomyśleli jego fani?

- Że ocaliłeś ich bóstwo przed śmiercią? – zgadywał niepewnie Niccolini.

- Błąd, Riccardo – odparł Ducourtioux, siadając na stojącym pod ścianą, granatowym motocyklu. – Rząd wmówiłby wszystkim, że porwałem Pottera, a teraz, przestraszony szumem wokół całej tej sprawy, próbuję to wszystko odkręcić, grzecznie odstawiając małego do domku, czyż nie tak?

Riccardo, zbity z tropu, przesunął dłonią po karku.

- No, to nie wiem, Quen, co ty zamierzasz zrobić – wyznał bezradnie. – Jak chcesz mogę zeznać, że byłeś u mnie tamtego dnia, ale…

- Dzięki, Riccardo, ale to nie będzie konieczne – przerwał mu łagodnie Ducourtioux. – Nikt by ci nie uwierzył, gdyby to nie było wygodne dla rządu. Ładna maszynka – uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, klepiąc delikatnie kierownicę motocykla. – Ładna.

- Co zrobisz? – spytał Riccardo bezbarwnym tonem, utkwiwszy wzrok w lekko poruszającej skrzydłami, brunatnej ćmie w kącie garażu.

- Poczekam przede wszystkim aż to trochę ucichnie. – Quentin przeciągnął się i leniwie zsunął z siodełka. – No, na mnie już pora. Trzymaj się, Riccardo. Do jutra.

- Oby, Quentin, oby – westchnął Riccardo i poczłapał za zmierzającym w stronę wyjścia przyjacielem.

- Chwileczkę, panowie…

Obaj odwrócili się, jak na komendę, słysząc niski, kobiecy głos. Z ciemnego kąta garażu wysunęła się smukła czarownica o jedwabistych, kruczoczarnych włosach, miękko opadających na jej szczupłe ramiona. Spod ciężkich, złocistych powiek patrzyły przenikliwie duże oczy w kolorze miodu, otoczone gęstymi rzęsami. Długą, brązową suknię, w którą była ubrana, zdobiły czarne zawijasy, przypominające wzorek na skrzydłach wielkiej ćmy, ostatnimi czasy często goszczącej w sklepie Niccoliniego. Czarownica wyglądała na około trzydzieści lat, ale i Quentin, i Riccardo, wiedzieli, że jest sporo starsza.

- Profesor Vector… - wyszeptał w zdumieniu Niccolini.

- Tak, drogi Riccardo – uśmiechnęła się niemal niedostrzegalnie. – Ile to lat minęło, odkąd obaj skończyliście szkołę… Siedem, nieprawdaż? Panie Ducourtioux – zwróciła się nagle do Quentina. – Chciałabym zamienić z panem słówko. Na osobności…

- A, tak… – odezwał się Riccardo, nie odrywając wzroku od Septimy Vector. – Pójdę sprawdzić, czy z Susan i z Carlą wszystko w porządku.

Ruszył w stronę przykrytego klapą otworu, potykając się wciąż i oglądając za siebie. Kiedy udało mu się wreszcie wspiąć na górę i zatrzasnąć za sobą drewniane wieko, Septima utkwiła ogromne źrenice w osobie Quentina. Na jej pociągłej twarzy malowało się uznanie i zaciekawienie.

- Powiedz mi, Quentinie – zaczęła, z kocią gracją przechodząc przez całą szerokość garażu – Powiedz mi, mój drogi… Kiedy zamierzasz uwolnić Harry'ego Pottera?

Ducourtioux drgnął.

- Harry'ego Pottera? – powtórzył, czując, że nagle zaschło mu w gardle. – Nie zrobię mu nic złego, pani profesor, proszę mi wierzyć.

- Ależ, Quentinie – żachnęła się Septima. – Nigdy nie posądzałabym cię o coś takiego. Przecież, gdyby nie ty… plan Korneliusza mógłby się powieść. Ocaliłeś tego chłopca. Mam nadzieję, że nie dla własnych korzyści? – powiedziała z naciskiem, zbliżając ciemnoczerwone usta do ucha Quentina.

- Nigdy nie zrobiłbym krzywdy Harry'emu Potterowi, pani profesor – zapewnił Ducourtioux, mimowolnie prostując się, jak przy odpowiedzi. – I nie ratowałbym mu życia, żeby później zażądać okupu. Przepraszam, czy nie wspominała pani o planie Korneliusza? To znaczy, Knota?

Vector roześmiała się perliście.

- Owszem, mój drogi – odparła. – To Korneliusz planował zabić Harry'ego. Nie pytaj, dlaczego. Nie mieszaj się w to wszystko, jeśli zamierzasz żyć w spokoju. To bardziej skomplikowane niż mogłoby się wydawać.

- Ależ pani profesor – zaoponował łagodnie Quentin. – Korneliusz Knot może spróbować ponownie. Myślę, że będzie bezpieczniej zostawić Pottera tam, gdzie jest w tej chwili.

- Myślisz o tej mugolskiej chatce wśród lasów? – spytała Septima trochę znudzonym tonem, oglądając światełka uwięzione w oczku jej brylantowego pierścionka.

Quentin spojrzał na nią bardziej zafascynowany niż zdziwiony.

- Skąd pani wie?

- Boczne kieszenie w plecaku Riccarda są pełne dziur – odpowiedziała zagadkowo, przenosząc wzrok z pierścionka na swojego dawnego ucznia. – Rozumiesz mnie?

- Może przez nie przejść całkiem duży owad… - domyślił się Quentin. – Na przykład… ćma?

Septima uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Quentinie – wyszeptała. – Zawsze w lot chwytałeś najbardziej zawoalowane wypowiedzi. I nie martw się o podopiecznego. Nic mu już nie grozi, zaufaj mi. Właśnie w tej chwili Korneliusz zostaje oskarżony o zlecenie morderstwa – Westchnęła cicho. – To przykre. Wyobrażam sobie, jak upiornie bladą musi mieć twarz… Ale zasłużył sobie na to. Przekupił tego ochroniarza, twojego kolegę z pracy. – Wskazała różdżką na leżącą w kącie gazetę. – Obaj oskarżyli ciebie o porwanie Harry'ego. Na szczęście… wszystko się wyjaśniło. Wracaj do chłopca Quentinie. I jak najszybciej przywieź go do Adama Johnsa. On się nim odpowiednio zaopiekuje.

- Tak jest, pani profesor – przytaknął Ducourtioux, zarzucając na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę; tak, dla pewności. – Do widzenia.

- Do widzenia, Quentinie – odpowiedziała po chwili Vector, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że jest już w garażu sama. – Tak… – szepnęła w zamyśleniu. – Wszystko się wyjaśniło…

Po zniknięciu Voldemorta w świecie czarodziejów zapanował chaos. Z Ministerstwa Magii usunięto wszystkich śmierciożerców i planowano przywrócić wcześniejszą władzę. Niestety, poprzedni Minister, Rufus Scrimgoeur, zginął w wojnie z Voldemortem, zatem trzeba było wybrać kogoś na jego miejsce. Autorytet uprawnionej do tego Rady Wizengamotu oraz Ministerstwa Magii znacznie jednak osłabł z powodu ich druzgocącej klęski na początku wojny. Społeczeństwo domagało się większego wpływu na sprawowanie władzy. Wybuchały zamieszki. Rada Wizengamotu, aby uspokoić sytuację, ogłosiła pierwsze wolne wybory w świecie czarodziejów, tymczasowo powołując na stanowisko Ministra, Korneliusza Knota. Liczyła na to, że wśród ludzi, którzy znają się wyłącznie na magii, a nie na polityce, nie znajdzie się wielu poważnych kandydatów i, tak czy inaczej, władza pozostanie w jej rękach. Takie rozumowanie okazało się błędne. Czarodzieje, pomimo nikłej wiedzy z zakresu nauk społecznych i politycznych, chcieli rządzić. Pojawiło się mnóstwo osób, które zamierzały zdobyć władzę bez wcześniejszego przygotowania i odpowiedniego zaplecza, spontanicznie porywając za sobą tłumy, ale były też dobrze zorganizowane ugrupowania, od lat działające w konspiracji albo skrycie wpływające na decyzje rządu.

Przykładem doskonałego połączenia tych dwóch opcji stał się program polityczny Adama Johnsa. On jako pierwszy wpadł na pomysł użycia w propagandzie człowieka uwielbianego przez tłumy. Jego niewiele dotąd znaczące ugrupowanie zyskało dzięki temu ogromne poparcie społeczne. Wszystkie sondaże ukazywały w pełnej krasie znaczną przewagę Ligi Walki z Anarchią nad rywalami.

Pozostał tylko jeszcze jeden problem… Johns nie rozmawiał do tej pory z Potterem, a to, czego się o nim dowiedział od jego przyjaciół, kazało mu nieco zwątpić w powodzenie swojego planu. Panna Granger oraz pan Weasley, uprzejmie zaproszeni do gabinetu Johnsa, twierdzili zdecydowanie, że Harry nie da się wessać do świata władzy i wielkiej polityki za żadną cenę. Ostudziło to trochę zapały lidera Ligi Walki z Anarchią, ale ten człowiek nie poddawał się tak łatwo. Przez pół godziny usiłował ich przekonać do próby wpłynięcia jakoś na przyjaciela, używając w tym celu najwymyślniejszych aluzji i metafor. Pan Weasley, podatny na wpływy z zewnątrz, kiedy tylko zrozumiał, o co chodzi, wspaniałomyślnie zaoferował pomoc, na co panna Granger gwałtownie wstała i wyszła, na pożegnanie rzucając Weasleyowi pełne wzgardy spojrzenie.

Harry Potter pojawił się w biurze Johnsa kilkanaście minut po tym incydencie. Widok Rona, siedzącego w poczekalni na skórzanej kanapie i wyżerającego maleńkie, kolorowe cukierki ze szklanej misy, zdziwił go równie mocno, jak ucieszył. Uścisnęli się serdecznie na powitanie.

- No, nareszcie wylazłeś na światło dzienne – zachichotał Ron, opadając z powrotem na kanapę. – Gdzie ty się podziewałeś przez tyle czasu, co?

- Później ci opowiem – odparł Harry, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. – Podobno Johns chciał się ze mną widzieć?

- Tak, ale teraz jest zajęty. Musisz poczekać. – Wyciągnął z miski kolejnego cukierka.

Harry zerknął na niego z ukosa.

- A co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał, siadając obok.

- Ja… - Ron zająknął się i kaszlnął kilkakrotnie. – Ja tutaj… No… właśnie na ciebie czekam – wymyślił w końcu i natychmiast zaczął się tłumaczyć. – Knota złapali, wiesz o tym, prawda? No, to wszyscy się domyślili, że niedługo wyjdziesz z ukrycia. Tata powiedział mi, że tu będziesz. Przywrócili go do pracy w Ministerstwie, ale teraz… - machnął ręką, jakby chciał odegnać nieprzyjemne myśli.

- Co teraz? – spytał Harry, przysuwając się bliżej. – No, powiedz.

Ron westchnął ciężko i, spojrzawszy łakomie na szklaną miskę, wpakował sobie dwa cukierki do ust.

- Teraz wszystko zależy od władzy – powiedział cicho. – Nie wiadomo, kto wygra wybory. I nie wiadomo, co się wtedy stanie z pracownikami Ministerstwa. Największe szanse ma Johns, a on chce zlikwidować Ministerstwo… - Znów westchnął i wbił zgnębiony wzrok w podłogę.

- Johns nie zwycięży w wyborach – oświadczył dobitnie Harry, na co Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Chce na niego głosować ponad dwie trzecie wyborców – mruknął ponuro. – Nikt nie ma z nim szans.

- Johns nie zwycięży – powtórzył Harry, patrząc przed siebie z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

- Dlaczego nie? – Ron podniósł głowę.

- Bo ja mu na to nie pozwolę – odparł zdecydowanie Harry. – Skoro swoją popularność zawdzięcza wyłącznie powoływaniu się na mnie… Ogłoszę po prostu, że nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. – Spojrzał z dumą na przyjaciela, ale nie dostrzegł oczekiwanego zachwytu na jego twarzy.

- Jeśli nie wygra Johns, to ktoś inny wyrzuci mojego tatę z pracy – stwierdził pesymistycznie Ron. – Kto by nie chciał obsadzić wszystkich stanowisk swoimi ludźmi? Tak niewiele brakuje mu do emerytury…

Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Siedział w milczeniu, patrząc ze współczuciem na Rona, który co jakiś wzdychał przejmująco i łypał ukradkiem na Harry'ego, żeby sprawdzić, czy ten zrozumie, o co mu chodzi. Nie zrozumiał.

- Jest jeden sposób – odezwał się Ron, widząc, że musi powiedzieć to wprost. – Johns chce zlikwidować Ministerstwo, to prawda, ale stworzy przecież nowe miejsca pracy… Może mojemu tacie udałoby się… no wiesz… dostać tam jakąś robotę… Co? Gdybyś tak objął władzę i go tak zatrudnił jako ten… organ doradczy albo coś takiego?

Zanim Harry zdążył kategorycznie zaprotestować, obite od wewnątrz skórą, drzwi gabinetu Johnsa otworzyły się bezszelestnie, a spoza nich wychyliła się uśmiechnięta, szeroka twarz korpulentnego, pięćdziesięcioparoletniego czarodzieja.

- A, pan Potter, witam, witam. – Podszedł do Harry'ego i uścisnął mu rękę. – Proszę uprzejmie. Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu. Doprawdy, cieszę się, że pan przybył. Musimy omówić kilka istotnych kwestii. Proszę, proszę, niech pan wchodzi. – Wciągnął chłopaka do gabinetu, mrugając ponad jego głową do siedzącego na kanapie Rona.

Usiadł za masywnym, dębowym biurkiem, a Harry'emu wskazał krzesło naprzeciwko.

- Panie Potter – zaczął, splatając ze sobą palce obu dłoni – Jak pan zapewne wie, czarodzieje chcą sami wybrać kogoś, kto będzie nad nimi panował. Światem rządzi chaos, panuje anarchia, potrzebne są…

- Tak, wiem – przerwał Harry. – Natychmiastowe reformy. Czytałem wywiad – dodał na widok zaskoczenia Johnsa.

- Taaak? – zamruczał przeciągle czarodziej. – Wydawało mi się, że dopiero teraz to wymyśliłem… Nieważne. Tak więc potrzebujemy kogoś, kto podźwignie nasz świat z kryzysu. Rozumiem, że z początku może pan być oszołomiony taką perspektywą…

- Nie, panie Johns – powiedział zdecydowanie Harry. – Ja nie chcę rządzić. Wolę zostawić to innym. To… po prostu nie dla mnie. Nie chcę jeszcze więcej sławy. To mnie męczy. Śledzą mnie dziennikarze, czarodzieje nie dają spokoju… Mam nadzieję, że to wkrótce ucichnie i zajmą się kimś innym, a gdybym był… powiedzmy… władcą, nigdy bym się od tego nie uwolnił.

Johns wziął do ręki grube pióro leżące na biurku i zaczął leniwie obracać je w palcach.

- Ma pan rację – przyznał cicho. – To się kiedyś skończy. Ale wtedy… - Utkwił szaroniebieskie oczy w źrenicach Harry'ego. – Wtedy pan za tym zatęskni. Naprawdę chce pan, żeby ludzie o panu zapomnieli? Żeby za kilkadziesiąt lat dzieci w Hogwarcie pytały z bezgranicznym zdziwieniem: a kto to jest Harry Potter?

Harry poczuł niemiły ucisk w żołądku.

- Naprawdę nie chce pan nieśmiertelności? – ciągnął Johns. – Pan? Pogromca Voldemorta? Nasz wybawca? Niech pan się zastanowi – odłożył pióro i pochylił się do przodu. – Kto ma stanąć na czele społeczności czarodziejów, jeśli nie pan? Kto dorówna panu odwagą… potęgą… umiejętnościami… sprytem… kto wie, czym jeszcze? Ludzie liczą na pana. Czekają. Cieszą się. A pan… Pan chce ich tak zostawić? W nieutulonym żalu? Pan zna uczucie sieroctwa. Dlaczego skazuje pan tysiące czarodziejów na ten straszny los?

- Niee… - zaprotestował niepewnie Harry. – Nie o to chodzi. Na pewno znajdą się lepsi ode mnie…

- LEPSI? – wykrzyknął Johns i zerwał się z miejsca tak gwałtownie, że przewrócił krzesło. – Lepsi od Harry'ego Pottera? Pogromcy Voldemorta? Nie, panie Potter. Lepsi się na pewno nie znajdą.

- Ale ja… naprawdę nie mam wprawy w rządzeniu… Nie jestem…

Johns zachichotał histerycznie, ustawiając krzesło na podłodze.

- A kto ma, panie Potter? Kto ma, proszę mi powiedzieć? – Oklapł ciężko na siedzienie i otarł pot z czoła. – Niech pan pomyśli. Pan marnuje swoją życiową szansę. Władza… Będzie pan mógł robić dosłownie wszystko, na co pan będzie miał ochotę. Pieniądze… Żaden kłopot. Nigdy nie będzie się pan martwił, jak zapewnić sobie i swojej rodzinie godne życie. Nie chciałby pan kupować ukochanej żonie drogich pierścionków na każdą rocznicę ślubu? Rozpieszczać dzieci, oglądając z uśmiechem ich słodkie, zadowolone buzie? Władza i pieniądze, panie Potter, to dwie rzeczy, które dają ogromne, nieograniczone wręcz możliwości. Zapewni pan szczęście sobie i swoim bliskim. Nie chciałby pan mieć takiej potęgi? A i odwrotnie. Będzie pan mógł ukarać tych, którzy kiedyś stanęli panu na drodze. Na pewno był ktoś taki w pana życiu. Nie mylę się, prawda?

Harry'emu od razu przyszli na myśl Dursleyowie. A Draco Malfoy? Lucjusz? Pozostali śmierciożercy?

- Nie, panie Johns. – Potrząsnął głową, patrząc w blat biurka, które dzieliło go od rozmówcy. – Prywatna zemsta nie może być powodem objęcia władzy…

- Jaka zemsta? – żachnął się Johns. – Sprawiedliwa, zasłużona kara, nie żadna zemsta. Zresztą, nieważne. Nie chce pan się mścić, to nie. Pański wybór. Nikt przecież pana nie będzie do tego zmuszał. Będzie pan miał tylko możliwości, nie zobowiązania. Ogromne możliwości, panie Potter. Uszczęśliwia pan całe społeczeństwo – Świadomie przeszedł na czas teraźniejszy. – Jest pan dla ludzi opoką. Ufają panu. Ocalił ich pan przed Voldemortem. Co sobie pomyślą, kiedy pan ich teraz zostawi? Poczują się zdradzeni, oszukani, opuszczeni. A pan… Pan ma możliwość uczynienia świata czarodziejów takim, jakim zawsze chciał go pan widzieć. Czy to nie jest wystarczający powód?

Zapadła cisza. Harry milczał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, a Adam Johns musiał chwilę odpocząć i nabrać tchu. Oddychając szybko i wycierając czoło chusteczką, wpatrywał się uważnie w chłopca, którego zamierzał uczynić władcą brytyjskich czarodziejów.

- Twoi rodzice byliby z ciebie dumni – powiedział wreszcie z łagodnym uśmiechem.

Harry podniósł głowę.

- Tak, tak – Johns pokiwał głową i schował chusteczkę do kieszeni. – Zawsze pragnęli, żebyś wiele osiągnął. A to… To byłoby szczytem ich marzeń… Proszę się jeszcze zastanowić, panie Potter. Rozumiem, że pan się boi…

- Nie boję się – przerwał mu Harry stanowczo.

Twarz Johnsa rozjaśnił triumfalny uśmiech.

- Cieszę się – powiedział stłumionym ze wzruszenia głosem. – Cieszę się, że pan się zdecydował.

Harry Potter objął władzę nad światem czarodziejów w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat. Rządził sprawiedliwie i łagodnie, tak, jak tego po nim oczekiwano. Znacznie ułatwił karierę polityczną swoim przyjaciołom, między innymi Hermionie Granger, a także Arturowi Weasleyowi. Nikt jednak nie miał o to do niego najmniejszych pretensji. Ludzie długo pamiętali o jego bohaterskim zwycięstwie, które zyskiwało mu ich miłość i szacunek. Doradcy zawsze służyli mu pomocą i dobrą radą, świat czarodziejów stawał się coraz lepiej zorganizowany, rozwój cywilizacyjny nabierał rozpędu, a nastroje społeczne poprawiały się z każdym rokiem.

Harry powoli uczył się rządzić samodzielnie. Zaczął wymykać się spod kontroli swoich doradców, stronników Adama Johnsa. Zaglądał za kulisy gładkich słówek, uprzejmych gestów i obłudnych uśmiechów, odkrywając najciemniejsze strony polityki. Na początku próbował walczyć z szerzącym się wśród polityków w zastraszającym tempie łamaniem zasad moralnych. Zwalczał korupcję, zwalniał nieuczciwych pracowników, wyciągał afery na światło dzienne. Szybko się jednak zorientował, że nie przysparza mu to zwolenników, a jego poparcie społeczne systematycznie maleje. Nie miał wyjścia. Musiał patrzeć przez palce na kwitnące tuż pod jego bokiem targowisko zdrady, hipokryzji, łapownictwa, malwersacji, hochsztaplerstwa, matactwa i manipulacji. Zrozumiał, że życie nie jest takie proste, jak mu się zdawało. Czasem nie można wybierać między dobrem a złem. Czasem do wyboru jest tylko zło albo jeszcze większe zło. Ktoś ucierpi, ktoś zginie, coś zostanie zniszczone, ale świat czarodziejów posunie się o dwa czy trzy cale do przodu.

Wkrótce Harry usamodzielnił się na tyle, że zlikwidował niepotrzebne organy doradcze, uwolnił się od kontrolujących jego działania, niewygodnych urzędników. Z czasem przyzwyczaił się do okrutnych zasad rządzących światem. Nie raziło go czynienie zła dla większego dobra albo dla własnych korzyści. Umiał sobie radzić z poczuciem winy.

Po czterech latach od objęcia władzy uznał swoje nazwisko za zbyt pospolite dla kogoś tak wielkiego. Wzbudzało ono irytujące skojarzenia z tym nieśmiałym, skromnym chłopcem, którym był kiedyś. Poczuł się lepiej, odkąd zaczął używać drugiego imienia i zmienił nazwisko. Jako James Evans ogłosił się dyktatorem.

Wtedy wiedział już, że dobroć to w rzeczywistości słabość. Że nie nie ma czegoś takiego, jak dobro i zło, jest tylko władza i potęga…


	2. Czternaście lat później

**II**

**Czternaście lat później**

Evans przechadzał się tam i z powrotem po niewielkiej, pogrążonej w półmroku garderobie, powtarzając półgłosem tekst przemówienia, które za chwilę miał wygłosić zgromadzonemu przed jego pałacem ludowi. Na szczęście nie było długie. Przynajmniej jak na możliwości autorki, panny Hermiony Granger. James po raz setny zastanawiał się, jak on by sobie bez niej radził. Uśmiechnął się. Na samą myśl o tej rozsądnej, inteligentnej i zdecydowanej kobiecie doznawał przyjemnego, nie dającego się opisać żadnym znanym mu słowem, uczucia. Spojrzał w podłużne lustro oświetlone unoszącymi się wokół ozdobnej ramy świecami. Jego zielone oczy o migdałowym kształcie od razu zyskały głębię i przenikliwość spojrzenia po uwolnieniu się spod grubych szkieł okularów. Włosy nareszcie nie sterczały na wszystkie strony jak to miało miejsce za czasów Harry'ego Pottera. Przeczesał je dla pewności rogowym grzebieniem. Zapiął pod szyją czarną, długą pelerynę i przypudrował delikatnie tę denerwującą, budzącą złe wspomnienia bliznę na czole. Z satysfakcją ogarnął spojrzeniem całą swoją postać. Wyglądał magicznie, dostojnie i nieco upiornie zarazem. Dokładnie tak, jak władca brytyjskich czarodziejów.

Czas naglił. James wyszedł z gardoreby, pstrykając palcami, żeby zgasić świece. Kiwnął ręką na stojącego pod drzwiami ochroniarza, po czym obaj ruszyli w stronę Sali Balkonowej. Nadano jej taką nazwę ze względu na fakt, że to właśnie z jej balkonu dyktator zwykł przemawiać do ludu. W komnacie czekali ustawieni w strategicznych miejscach, agenci w czarnych garniturach, pilnujący, by nikt nie przeszkodził Evansowi podczas jego wystąpienia.

Ochroniarz Jamesa otworzył przed nim dwuskrzydłowe, przeszklone, wysokie niemal do sufitu drzwi prowadzące na balkon. Wielka chwila nadeszła. Rozległy plac pod pałacem, szczelnie wypełniony podekscytowanymi ludźmi natychmiast rozbrzmiał gromką burzą oklasków i ogłuszającymi wiwatami. W jednej sekundzie czarodziejów ogarnęła euforia granicząca z szaleństwem. Evans zmarszczył leciutko brwi na widok falującej w dole prymitywnej tłuszczy. Ze sztucznym uśmiechem podszedł jednak do rzeźbionej balustrady i podniósł rękę, aby uciszyć wrzeszczącą chmarę. Okrzyki momentalnie umilkły, a tysiące par zachwyconych oczu zawisło bez ruchu na majestatycznej postaci wodza.

- Drogie czarownice i drodzy czarodzieje – zaczął dyktator głosem zwielokrotnionym przez rzucone wcześniej zaklęcie _Sonoru_s. – Jestem wam wdzięczny za to, iż zechcieliście przybyć tak licznie po to, aby mnie wysłuchać. – Nie zdołał opanować skrzywienia przy wymawianiu tych obrzydliwie przymilnych słów. – Dziękuję za poświęcony mi wasz czas i trud. Bez was nie osiągnąłbym tego, co mam dziś. Razem tworzymy potężne, wspaniale zorganizowane podziemne państwo. Kwitnące podziemne państwo… Czy wy również dostrzegacie tutaj paradoks?

Na placu rozległy się niepewne okrzyki aprobaty. Wargi Evansa wykrzywił ironiczny uśmieszek. Paradoks! Mógł się założyć, że osiemdziesiąt procent czarodziejów nigdy nie słyszało takiego słowa.

- Widzicie więc – ciągnął, mimo woli rozbawiony – że tych dwóch elementów pogodzić się nie da. "Rozkwit" i "pod ziemią" to od wieków dwie diametralnie różne kwestie. Nic przecież nie kwitnie pod ziemią. – Nareszcie pomruk zrozumienia. – Dlatego też w tym momencie jesteśmy zmuszeni do wyboru. Wspólnego wyboru. Wyboru między rozkwitem, swobodą i szczęściem a zapleśniałą kryjówką, nędzną egzystencją wiecznie w cieniu innych. Nikt z was nie ma chyba wątpliwości, co wybrać. Wolność czy zatęchłą cudzą piwnicę?

Oburzone wycie tłumu zagłuszyło dalsze słowa Evansa. Odczekał chwilę, pozwalając ludowi na okazanie niezadowolenia.

- DLACZEGO WIĘC NIE WYBIERAMY WOLNOŚCI? – ryknął nagle, zaciskając dłonie na balustradzie tak mocno, że zbielały mu knykcie. – Dlaczego ciągle siedzimy w niewygodnym ukryciu? Po co tak się męczymy?

Ogarnął wzrokiem rozgorączkowanych ludzi. Ich wściekły skowyt wzmógł się do tego stopnia, że stał się niemal bolesny. James, zafascynowany, wpatrywał się w armię czarodziejów gotowych na każde jego skinienie. Oczy mu błyszczały, oddychał szybciej niż zwykle, a na policzki wystąpił mu ciemny rumieniec.

- MUGOLE NIE BĘDĄ NAMI RZĄDZIĆ! – zawył przy akompaniamencie aprobujących wrzasków.

Tłum szalał w euforii. Wznoszono okrzyki i zaciśnięte pięści. Rechotano na całe gardło. Padano sobie w objęcia. Zalewano się łzami cierpienia i nadchodzącego szczęścia.

- Dlaczego oni, a nie my? – spytał po chwili Evans spokojniejszym już tonem, uciszywszy przedtem lud. – Jest ich więcej, powiecie. To, oczywiście, prawda. Ale czy to przemawia na ich korzyść? Czy nie jest tak, że to nieliczni są powołani do rządzenia, a masy do służenia? To my jesteśmy ich panami. My znamy magię. My jesteśmy więksi, lepsi, mądrzejsi. My umiemy to, czego oni nie umieją. My powinniśmy panować. I będziemy panować. Przysięgam wam! My będziemy rządzić światem! Wzywam was do walki, czarodzieje i czarownice! – wykrzyknął z mocą. – Stańcie w obronie magii! Chwytajcie za broń! Budujcie twierdze! Sypcie szańce! SIOSTRY I BRACIA! NADCHODZI CZAS SPRAWIEDLIWOŚCI!

Pierwsze rzędy czarodziejów ze spazmatycznym płaczem rzuciły się na kolana, wyciągając ręce ku wodzowi. Evans pozdrowił po raz ostatni tłum i zniknął we wnętrzu zamku niczym złowieszczy omen śmierci.

Zdyszany, oparł się plecami o ścianę Sali Balkonowej. Musiał chwilę odpocząć. Wyciągnął różdżkę i szeptem zniwelował działanie zaklęcia _Sonorus_. Zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się uczuciem bezgranicznej potęgi. Z dziedzińca wciąż słychać było ochrypłe wrzaski, skandowanie i triumfalne pieśni. Evans roześmiał się cicho do siebie na wspomnienie wielbiącej go, ślepo oddanej rzeszy.

- Jak wypadłem? – rzucił, odwracając głowę do agenta o jasnych, krótko ostrzyżonych włosach.

- Jak zwykle rewelacyjnie, sir – odparł tamten, stając na baczność. – Ma pan prawdziwy talent aktorski.

Evans uśmiechnął się łaskawie.

- Cieszę się, że ci się podobało, Draco. – Ziewnął przeciągle. – Chyba pójdę się zdrzemnąć. Quentin, idziemy. – Skinął ręką na ochroniarza, który natychmiast pospieszył za nim.

Kiedy tylko opuścili komnatę, napięcie wśród agentów znacznie spadło. Z kilku piersi naraz wydobyło się westchnienie ulgi, choć nadal wszystkie osiem par czujnych oczu lustrowało uważnie ściany, podłogę i sufit pomieszczenia. Evans maniakalnie szpiegował wszystkich, nawet swoich szpiegów. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nie ma żadnego powodu do obaw. Malfoy, uspokojony, opadł na wyściełany bordowym pluszem, staroświecki fotel o pozłacanych, wygiętych nóżkach, stojący między dwiema ozdobnymi kolumnami. Od ponad dwunastu lat był agentem Shadow Service, instytucji utworzonej z inicjatywy Adama Johnsa tuż po objęciu władzy przez Evansa. Oficjalnie zajmowała się ona ochroną głowy państwa i wywiadem w innych krajach, nieoficjalnie – wszystkim, czego zażądał dyktator, głównie szpiegowaniem opozycji. Tego typu praca nie była spełnieniem najśmielszych marzeń Dracona, ale dwanaście lat temu wydawała się niewiarygodnym uśmiechem losu, szansą, jaka nie trafia się w życiu dwa razy. Później nie mógł już się z tego wyplątać. Agenci mieli dostęp do najpilniej strzeżonych tajemnic rządowych, brali udział w międzynarodowych spiskach, znali prawdę o skutecznie tuszowanych morderstwach politycznych, wiedzieli o wszelkich posunięciach ludzi władzy. Rezygnacja z pracy była równoznaczna ze śmiercią. Przy dużym szczęściu trafiało się do szpitala psychiatrycznego albo traciło pamięć. Poza tym narażało się też swoich bliskich. Większość agentów nie zakładała więc rodzin, nie tylko ze względu na brak czasu, ale i ryzyko szantażu. Draco miał jednak syna. Jasnowłosego jak on trzynastolatka o ślicznej twarzyczce aniołka oraz iście diabelskim charakterku. Mimo to kochał go nad życie i nic nie budziło w nim większego przerażenia, jak myśl, że coś złego mogłoby się stać jego jedynemu dziecku.

Młody Malfoy, drobny, niebieskooki blondynek, pieszczotliwie nazywany przez nauczycieli bestyjką, znajdował niezrozumiałą, dziką przyjemność w dręczeniu innych, a zwłaszcza tych, którzy mieli możliwość dokonania na nim okrutnej zemsty. Chodziło tu więc przede wszystkim o profesorów, ale też prefektów, starszych, wyjątkowo dorodnych uczniów Hogwartu albo dzieci wpływowych rodziców. Wyjątek od tej niepojętej dla nikogo reguły stanowił niepozorny, gapowaty nauczyciel zielarstwa, profesor Neville Longbottom. Na jego lekcjach diaboliczna wyobraźnia małego potwora pracowała na najwyższych obrotach, ale nawet ona nie była w stanie wytworzyć obrazu jakiegokolwiek odwetu ze strony Longbottoma. W wyniku działań Malfoya wielokrotnie ucierpiała już cieplarnia, podobnie jak, zgromadzona w niej, osobliwa flora magicznego świata oraz mozolnie przygotowywane przez nadgorliwych Puchonów pomoce naukowe. Sam zaś profesor poruszał się zazwyczaj po szkole, poparzony, pokąsany, pokłuty bądź podrapany przez krwiożercze rośliny, jeśli, oczywiście, nie leżał akurat w skrzydle szpitalnym. Choć może i była to wina jego wrodzonego pecha. Przynajmniej tak próbował to sobie tłumaczyć Neville, nie chcąc całkowicie poddać się paraliżującemu uczuciu strachu na widok wyszczerzonych w niewinnym uśmiechu białych ząbków Leonarda Malfoya. Pomagała mu ponadto, stosowana przed każdą lekcją ze zwyrodniałym diablątkiem, półgodzinna terapia, polegająca na powtarzaniu w kółko swojemu blademu, drżącemu odbiciu w lustrze, że naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nic a nic się nie boi.

Po takim niezbędnym w jego pracy rytuale Neville udał się do cieplarni, błagając w duchu los, aby właśnie w tej chwili podsunął Leonardowi ważniejsze zajęcia niż łaskawe przebywanie na lekcji zielarstwa. Niespokojnie ogarnął wzrokiem grupkę rozchichotanych, przepychających się niecierpliwie Puchonów i Ślizgonów, czekających na błoniach. Odetchnął z ulgą, nie zauważywszy wśród nich swojego ulubieńca, ale doświadczenie nauczyło go już, żeby nigdy nie cieszyć się za wcześnie. Leonardo miał irytujący nawyk spóźniania się na większość lekcji, szczególnie na zielarstwo, a kiedy go nie było, cała uwaga Longbottoma skupiała się na roztrząsaniu przyczyn tej miłej nieobecności, oraz jej ewentualnych, najprawdopodobniej znacznie mniej miłych skutków.

Tym razem profesor trzykrotnie zaczynał temat, zapominając ciągle, o czym przed chwilą mówił, a zorientowawszy się w końcu, że przedstawia uczniom nie to zagadnienie, co trzeba, przystąpił do rozpaczliwego poszukiwania odpowiednich notatek i okazów. Niechcący zrzucił przy tym ze stolika dwie małe paprotki w doniczkach, potknął się o worek z ziemią, rozsypując sporą część jego zawartości, rozdeptał pełznący desperacko ku drzwiom kaktusik i potrącił śpiącą drapieżną żarłocznicę, która kłapnęła wściekle paszczą, omal nie zahaczając kłami o rękaw szaty profesora. Uczniowie, ustawieni wokół długiego stołu, zaczęli przytupywać ze zniecierpliwieniem albo zabawiać się straszeniem, wciśniętego między dwie większe roślinki, czułka wstydliwego. Poszukiwania Neville'a nie przyniosły efektów. Musiał improwizować. Zerknął na okrągły, brązowy zegar zawieszony na ścianie, tuż pod dachem cieplarni i serce zabiło mu mocniej. Minęło prawie pół godziny, a po Malfoyu nadal nie było śladu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że dzieciątko postanowiło odpuścić sobie dzisiejszą lekcję.

- Dzisiaj, moi drodzy, zajmiemy się magicznymi właściwościami kaktusa o nazwie selenicereus – zaczął płynnie profesor z błogim uśmiechem na ustach. – Kto wie, jak on wygląda i czym się charakteryzuje?

Dwie Puchonki i Ślizgon podnieśli ręce.

- Proszę, panno Flint.

Delikatna blondynka w eleganckiej, białej bluzeczce odrzuciła długie włosy do tyłu i potoczyła wzrokiem po obecnych, jakby chciała sprawdzić, czy wszyscy jej słuchają.

- Selenicereus ma zielone, pokryte kolcami łodygi, które oplatają gałęzie… - zaczęła recytować, ale nagle znieruchomiała z rozchylonymi ustami, wlepiając wytrzeszczone ze zdumienia oczy w drzwi cieplarni, znajdujące się za Longbottomem.

- Panno Flint? – zaniepokoił się Neville. – Proszę konty… - Urwał, widząc, chichoczących, trącających się łokciami i pokazujących sobie coś za jego plecami, uczniów.

Powoli, bardzo powoli odwrócił głowę, próbując nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co zobaczy. Przeczuwał, że nie będzie to napawający szczęściem widok. Jak się okazało, całkiem słusznie.

Wzdłuż ściany pełznął w samych slipach rozczochrany, ubłocony, ociekający wodą Leonardo Malfoy, z twarzą w zielono-brązowych barwach, ciągnący za sobą, przyklejony do nogi, sporych rozmiarów wodorost. Przebrnąwszy tak kilka stóp, podniósł nagle głowę, chwilę nasłuchiwał, po czym zerwał się z ziemi i wzniósł ręce ku górze.

- Braćsia! – zawołał bełkotliwie. – Nadchozi zagłada. Konies świata! Świata pszet… pszesstarzałych form, gniasta zła i zepsusia! Pójście za mną, a ja was ocalę. Rasem zbutujemy lepszy świat. Rasem swo… stwosz-szymy nowy lud. Rasem…

Zachwiał się i zachichotał głupkowato.

- Jak mi ziwnie lekko – wyznał z marzycielskim uśmiechem – Szyjemy chypa w bańse my… mytlanej, wiezieliście o tym?

- PANIE MALFOY!

Uczniowie w bezgranicznym zdumieniu odwrócili głowy w stronę Longbottoma. Żaden z nich nie widział go jeszcze w takim stanie. Wargi mu drżały, dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, a policzki przybrały kolor ciemnoczerwony. Zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do Leonarda, nie bacząc na przewróconą po drodze skrzynkę z nawozem, i pociągnął go z zaskakującą siłą za ucho.

- Co to ma znaczyć, proszę mi powiedzieć? – wrzasnął.

- To nie moja wina, mamo – wybełkotał chłopak. – To nie ja, naprawdę… Ja tylko…

Gwałtowny ryk śmiechu przerwał jego mętne wyjaśnienia. Neville puścił Leonarda, zmieszany. Wyglądało na to, że jego pierwsza, szaleńczo odważna próba zapanowania nad Malfoyem zakończyła się całkowitą klęską. Odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem.

- Dlaczego jest pan cały mokry, panie Malfoy? – zapytał, starając się, by zabrzmiało to spokojnie i rzeczowo.

Leonardo spojrzał na niego półprzytomnie.

- Płynąłem przez jesioro – wymamrotał. – Fielkie, fielkie jesioro. Szeby ratowaś świat pszet… pszet… pszet czym to ja chsiałem ratowaś świat?

- Przed zagładą – podpowiedział usłużnie ciemnowłosy Puchon, wywołując tym samym nowe salwy śmiechu wśród kolegów.

- A, tak – przypomniał sobie Malfoy. – Rasja. Pszet zagładą.

Zachichotał nagle, spostrzegłszy, uczepiony swojej nogi, wodorost. Odkleił go uroczyście i włożył w paszczę rozdrażnionej żarłocznicy, omal nie tracąc przy tym palców. Z zachwytem przyglądał się, jak zielone kły rozrywają oślizłą algę na strzępy, po czym wielki, czerwony jęzor zgarnia ją w głąb rośliny-potwora.

- Przecież pan nie umie pływać – jęknął po jakimś czasie Neville, patrząc z rozpaczą, jak Leonardo czule wyznaje miłość małemu, egzotycznemu drzewku o błękitnych liściach.

Chłopak przekonywał je cierpliwie o swoich gorących uczuciach, a nie doczekawszy się najmniejszej oznaki wzajemności, ze złością cisnął w nie najbliżej leżącym podręcznikiem zielarstwa, rozbijając w drobny mak glinianą doniczkę.

- Jak mi suuuudownie – zaśpiewał falsetem, zadowolony ze swojego dzieła. – Jestem folny! Chse mi się śpiewaś! Jestem fielki! Chse mi się lataś!

Wyjąc przeraźliwie na bliżej nieokreśloną melodię triumfalny hymn o trudnych do rozszyfrowania i zapewne bezsensownych słowach, uniósł się w powietrze, potęgując w profesorze uczucie rozpaczliwej bezsilności. Uczniowie natomiast z zapartym tchem śledzili, jak ich nie całkiem poczytalny kolega dociera pod sam strop cieplarni i przez pół minuty z patosem ciągnie ostatnią nutę swej improwizowanej pieśni.

Po tak efektownym, jego zdaniem, zakończeniu hymnu Leonardo obrzucił wzrokiem zgromadzony pod nim tłum uczniów. Przyglądał się ich znieruchomiałym w podnieconym oczekiwaniu postaciom, zadartym z ciekawością głowom, przepełnionym radosnym napięciem oczom…

- NADCHODZI CZAS SPRAWIEDLIWOŚCI! – ryknął nagle mocnym, czystym głosem.

Neville poczuł, jak dziwny dreszcz przebiega mu po plecach. Czym był spowodowany, tego profesor nie mógł się domyślić. Nie wiedział przecież, że w tej samej chwili dokładnie te same trzy słowa padają w zupełnie innym miejscu i oznaczają coś, co wkrótce dotknie, choćby pośrednio, każdego czarodzieja. Coś, co niekoniecznie jest zgodne z ich dosłownym sensem.

Uczucie niczym nieuzasadnionego lęku znikło tak prędko, jak się pojawiło. Neville'owi wydało się ono do tego stopnia niedorzeczne, że zapewne roześmiałby się na głos, gdyby nie fruwający po całej cieplarni, wyrzucający z siebie bezsensowne okrzyki, wzywający do walki, roznegliżowany uczeń, za którego, mimo szerokiej gamy negatywnych uczuć, jakie do niego żywił, Longbottom był odpowiedzialny. Lekcja skończyła się przed kilkoma minutami. Do cieplarni zaczęli już zaglądać inni uczniowie, należało się więc spodziewać, że za chwilę wtargną tu również nauczyciele. Neville wiedział, że musi opanować sytuację, zanim ktokolwiek zrobi to za niego. To jego lekcja i jego podopieczny. Wyciągnął różdżkę, choć sam właściwie nie wiedział po co.

- Panie Malfoy, proszę zejść na ziemię – zawołał znacznie ciszej niż zamierzał. Z góry dobiegł go szyderczy chichot.

- Panie Malfoy – powtórzył nieco płaczliwie. – Proszę ostatni raz. Jeżeli pan nie posłucha… Dziecko, co ty robisz? – wrzasnął, z przerażeniem rejestrując moment silnego zderzenia Leonarda z rozłożystą, ciemnozieloną rośliną o twardych, sterczących na wszystkie strony liściach.

Dziecko z fascynacją patrzyło jak roślina wyrzuca w górę pomarańczowy pył, który powoli osiada na jego skórze, powodując błyskawiczne powstawanie na całym ciele czerwonych, piekących do granic wytrzymałości bąbli i śmiało się histerycznie.

Neville stał bez ruchu, trzymając w dłoni wyciągniętą różdżkę. Właśnie w tej chwili poczuł się tak, jakby to wszystko było tylko snem, absurdalnym koszmarem, jakie dręczyły go tysiące razy i również zachichotał. Jego nerwowy, niemal obłąkańczy, zupełnie nieadekwatny do sytuacji śmiech niepokojąco harmonizujący z rozbieganym spojrzeniem wyzwolił w uczniach falę nieopisanego lęku. Cała sytuacja już dawno przestała wydawać się im zabawna. Stali więc bez ruchu, zbici w ciasną gromadkę, wpatrując się w milczeniu w kwiczącego ze śmiechu nauczyciela. Jedyną osobą zdolną do jakiegokolwiek sensownego działania była w tym momencie ciemnooka Puchonka o czarnych włosach związanych w kitkę. Wiedziała, że ta cisza potrwa najwyżej kilkanaście sekund, a później wybuchnie panika. Musiała temu natychmiast zapobiec. Czas mijał. Błyskawicznie wyciągnęła różdżkę i skierowała ją w stronę Malfoya. Trysnął niebieski promień. Leonardo upadł na podłogę i zachrapał beztrosko, pogrążony we śnie, jak małe dziecko. Profesor przestał się śmiać. Dziewczyna niemal fizycznie czuła spadek napięcia wśród kolegów. Zwinnie okręciła się w miejscu i znienacka rzuciła zaklęcie Galaretowatych Nóg na stojącego z brzegu Ślizgona. Uczniowie odwrócili się w jego kierunku, a ich zdumienie w jednej chwili przerodziło się w niepohamowaną, zaraźliwą wesołość. Paroksyzmem śmiechu odreagowywali przeżyte przed chwilą emocje.

Korzystając z zamieszania i pomocy przybyłych właśnie z zamku nauczycieli, dziewczyna wyprowadziła z cieplarni na wpół rozbudzonego Malfoya, a profesor Flitwick zdjąwszy z nieszczęsnego Ślizgona zaklęcie Galaretowatych Nóg, przystąpił do uspokajania reszty uczniów oraz profesora Longbottoma. Dowiedziawszy się z urywanych relacji o przebiegu całego zajścia, uroczyście oznajmił, iż dzięki swojej znakomitej postawie w obliczu niecodziennej sytuacji, Carla Niccolini zdobyła dwadzieścia punktów dla Hufflepuffu. Nikt jeszcze nie pomyślał, jak ukarać Slytherin za oburzający wybryk Leonarda Malfoya, ale oczywiście było to tylko kwestią czasu.

Niemal równocześnie z nauczycielami, do cieplarni niepostrzeżenie wśliznęli się fotoreporterzy z najrozmaitszych brukowców, kobiecych pism posiadających, jakże nieodzowne w tych czasach, rubryki plotkarskie, ale też poważnych gazet zajmujących się sprawami politycznymi, nie stroniących jednak od roztrząsania w felietonach kwestii obyczajowości, a także pognębiania bądź gloryfikowania pewnych dobrze znanych opinii publicznej osób, czyli oddających się z pewnego rodzaju uciechą obrzydliwej propagandzie na nazbyt aż wyraźne życzenie Największego z Wielkich. Wiadomość o skandalicznym zajściu z młodym Malfoyem w roli głównej dotarła więc do szerokich mas czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa już nastepnego dnia za sprawą wszechpotężnej prasy. Artykuł czytali zarówno szarzy obywatele w szlafrokach, kapciach, nad talerzem jajecznicy, z widelcem tudzież szklanką herbaty w dłoniach, jak i pochłonięte od samego rana pracą niestrudzone trybiki napędzające prężnie rozwijającą się gospodarkę magicznego świata, w pośpiechu parzące sobie języki kawą w przerwie między wypełnianiem formularzy. Czytał go nawet sam Wódz.

ooo

James Evans, jako jednostka sprawująca absolutną władzę, musiał kontrolować to, co się dzieje w państwie. Każdego ranka wytrwale studiował najważniejsze czarodziejskie dzienniki, zaczynając niezmiennie od przychylnego mu "Proroka Codziennego". Pełen oburzenia artykuł, opisujący zdarzenie w cieplarni Hogwartu naszpikowany był subtelnymi pochlebstwami pod adresem dyktatora i piętnował nieprawidłowości w funkcjonowaniu placówki, między innymi zbytnią pobłażliwość dyrekcji w stosunku do uczniów. Nawiasem mówiąc, od czasów nauki Evansa rygor w szkole znacznie zaostrzono, wprowadzając setki nowych przepisów oraz ustanawiając surowsze kary, także cielesne, za ich łamanie. Tekst opatrzono ruchomą fotografią przedstawiającą moment zderzenia Leonarda Malfoya z olbrzymią lethunią (tego kto, kiedy i jakim cudem zrobił zdjęcie, nie udało się ustalić). Mimo całej grozy opisywanej sytuacji, Evans pokładał się ze śmiechu, wyobrażając sobie śmiertelnie przerażonego Neville'a, beztrosko fruwającego po cieplarni ucznia i minę Dracona, kiedy się o tym dowie.

- Zabawny artykuł – rzucił do stojącego przy drzwiach Quentina, który od jakiegoś czasu obserwował władcę z niepokojem.

- Jaki artykuł, panie Naczelniku? – spytał, wpatrując się uważnie w twarz Evansa.

James odłożył gazetę na mahoniowe biurko i wstał z drewnianego, obrotowego krzesła. Przeciągnął się leniwie.

- Bardzo, bardzo zabawny – zamruczał do siebie, podchodząc do okna. Powoli rozsunął ciężkie kotary z czerwonego aksamitu. Ostatnie, być może, w tym roku promienie listopadowego słońca rozjaśniły ponury, wiecznie zacieniony gabinet. Quentin zmrużył na chwilę oczy. James oparł dłonie o brązowy, marmurowy parapet i w zamyśleniu spoglądał na dziedziniec. Zastanawiał się nad reakcją pewnych wpływowych środowisk na ten, z pozoru błahy incydent w szkolnej cieplarni. Artykuł w "Proroku" prawdopodobnie rozpocznie dyskusję na temat dyscypliny w Hogwarcie, co skłóci ze sobą społeczeństwo. Każda ze stron zacznie doszukiwać się wad w systemie szkolnictwa, by mieć argumenty za swoim stanowiskiem, a zbyt dociekliwi analitycy znajdą tysiące innych niedociągnięć w sprawowaniu władzy. Spory rozciągną się na kolejne dziedziny życia. Czarodzieje ze zdumieniem odkryją, jak naprawdę wygląda ich państwo, co naturalnie pociągnie za sobą drobne bunty, lokalne zamieszki, masowe demonstracje, które szybko przerodzą się w ogólnokrajową rewolucję i doprowadzą do obalenia dyktatury Wielkiego Naczelnika Czarodziejskiego Państwa Brytyjskiego, Jamesa Evansa.

Tak nie musiało, ale mogło się stać. Najmniej ważna, wydawałoby się, wiadomość w codziennej gazecie stałaby się wówczas przyczyną gwałtownego przewrotu w świecie czarodziejów. I to właśnie tak bawiło władcę. Zaśmiał się cicho.

- Cóż, reakcja jednego czarodzieja jest łatwa do przewidzenia – powiedział na głos, odwracając się do ochroniarza.

Ducourtioux uniósł brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi Naczelnikowi. James oparł się o parapet i założył ręce na piersiach, uśmiechając się znacząco.

- Mogę się założyć, że jeden z agentów wkrótce będzie miał do mnie prośbę – oświadczył z przekonaniem.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, rozległo się nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi. Evans zasunął aksamitne kotary. Pomieszczenie znów pogrążyło się w półmroku oświetlonym tylko migoczącymi płomieniami świec w złotych lichtarzach. Z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem na ustach skinął głową Quentinowi, który przekręcił klucz w zamku i pociągnął za zdobioną złotą klamkę, otwierając drzwi przed stojącym na progu Draconem Malfoyem.

- Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy? – roześmiał się Evans. – Spodziewałem się ciebie, Malfoy. Tak, tak, słyszałem już o wybrykach twojego synka. Leonarda, jeśli się nie mylę…

- Tak, panie Naczelniku – potwierdził Malfoy niechętnie. – Leonardo Narcyz Abraksas dokładnie.

James znów się zaśmiał.

- Leonardo Narcyz Abraksas – powtórzył drwiąco. – Uroczo, doprawdy. Nieźle narozrabiał ostatnio w Hogwarcie, czytałem… Ciekawe, w kogo się wdał, co? Jak się domyślam, twoja wizyta ma z tym przykrym incydentem jakiś związek. Usiądź, proszę. – Niedbałym ruchem dłoni wskazał mu ciemnoczerwony fotel naprzeciwko biurka.

Draco wbił w Evansa lodowaty wzrok. Lata pracy w Shadow Service nauczyły go posłuszeństwa i szacunku dla wyżej postawionych, ale kiedy tylko ktoś dotykał drażliwej dla niego kwestii wychowania dziecka, ta tkwiąca w nim od dzieciństwa chorobliwa duma, która tak naprawdę nigdy całkowicie nie zniknęła, wyzwalała się z ciasnych pęt zawodowej dyscypliny, surowego prawa, nienaruszalnych, niepisanych zasad czy też zwykłego strachu.

- Dziękuję, postoję – wycedził powoli, patrząc dyktatorowi prosto w oczy.

Pomieszczenie zaległa złowroga cisza. Quentin odniósł wrażenie, że temperatura spadła nagle o kilka stopni. Zerknął najpierw na Malfoya, po czym błyskawicznie przeniósł wzrok na Evansa. W blasku świecy dostrzegł, jak na dwie sekundy twarz Jamesa zastyga w wyrazie bezgranicznego zdumienia. Ochroniarzowi zdawało się, że przez te dwie sekundy to szeregowy agent, którego życie nie znaczyło z punktu widzenia państwa więcej niż życie psa, jest górą. I wszyscy trzej o tym wiedzieli. Zaraz jednak James zmarszczył brwi, a jego usta wykrzywił grymas niezadowolenia. Przez krótką chwilę opanowała go myśl, że jego władza nie jest tak stabilna, jak zwykł utrzymywać przez ostatnich kilkanaście lat. Trwało to nie dłużej niż ułamek sekundy, ale wystarczyło, by dyktator poczuł niepohamowany wstręt do osoby, która mu to uświadomiła.

- Na twoim miejscu, Malfoy – odezwał się wreszcie cichym, spokojnym głosem – nie narażałbym się komuś, od kogo zależy twoja kariera, twój majątek, wolność, spokój twojej rodziny, a nawet twoje życie. Siadaj. – Ton dyktatora przestał być przyjemny, a przynajmniej sprawiać takie wrażenie.

Malfoy aż za dobrze rozumiał argumenty Evansa. Wiedział, jak wiele zależy od jednego słówka dyktatora. I właśnie tego nienawidził w nim najbardziej. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył z bezsilną złością na władcę, po czym niechętnie spuścił wzrok.

- Najmocniej przepraszam, panie Naczelniku – mruknął, usiłując jak najbardziej przekonująco udać skruchę. – Zaręczam panu, że to się więcej nie powtórzy.

Zrezygnowany usiadł na wskazanym mu miejscu. Cała wrodzona bezczelność uszła z niego, jak powietrze z przebitej opony.

- Chciałeś mnie o coś prosić, Malfoy, czy tak? – odezwał się Evans, podnosząc głos bardziej niżby należało i szczerząc zęby w sztucznym, nawet rzec można, triumfalnym uśmiechu.

- Tak jest – przytaknął cicho Draco. – Chodzi o mojego syna – wyjaśnił, przy czym cały czas wpatrywał się w leżący na biurku egzemplarz "Proroka Codziennego" z czarno-białym zdjęciem malowniczo przedstawiającym upadek najmłodszego z rodu Malfoyów.

Umilkł, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć, by jego prośba nie zabrzmiała zbyt niezręcznie po tym, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Nie potrafił jednak zebrać myśli. Mroczny gabinet dyktatora bardzo niekorzystnie wpływał na wszelkie działania wymagające koncentracji i jasnego umysłu, podobnie jak para czujnych ciemnych oczu pod drzwiami nie odrywająca się nawet na sekundę od siedzącego tyłem interesanta. Draco gorączkowo układał w głowie strzępki chaotycznie plączących mu się po głowie zdań, bezradnie wodząc wzrokiem za snującym się po pomieszczeniu Naczelnikiem, który niedbale przeglądał ustawione na półkach rzędy opasłych tomów w złotych i czerwonych okładkach. James, uznawszy wreszcie, że nieprzyjemna cisza trwa już stanowczo za długo, odwrócił głowę od swoich ksiąg.

- No, proszę, mów – ponaglił go spokojnym tonem, ale z nutką zniecierpliwienia w głosie.

- Chodzi o mojego syna – powtórzył Draco powoli, starając się nie okazywać zdenerwowania.

Evans uniósł brew wyczekująco, patrząc uważnie na agenta. Draco dyskretnie przesunął językiem po wyschniętych nagle wargach.

- To ważna sprawa – wydusił z siebie. – Muszę tam pojechać. Do szkoły, do Hogwartu. Porozmawiać o Leonardzie z nauczycielem… W związku z tym, co się wydarzyło, istnieje poważne zagrożenie… Prawdę mówiąc, takie incydenty zdarzały się ostatnio dość często… W związku z czym dyrekcja Hogwartu uznała, że Leonardo powinien zostać…

James usiadł naprzeciwko niego i spojrzał mu w twarz, bębniąc palcami po blacie biurka. Draco odwrócił wzrok.

- Usunięty ze szkoły – dokończył spokojnie ściszonym głosem.

- Ach, a ty, oczywiście, musisz temu zapobiec, tak? – spytał lekceważąco Evans, głaszcząc białego kota, który, przeciągając się, wyszedł spod biurka i z cichym miauknięciem wskoczył swojemu panu na kolana.

Malfoy nie odpowiadał, uparcie wpatrując się w leżącego przed nim "Proroka Codziennego". Miał wrażenie, że w tej ciszy, jaka zapanowała w gabinecie, wyraźnie słychać przyspieszone bicie jego serca.

- No, dalej, Malfoy. Proś – wyszeptał Naczelnik, nachylając się ku niemu. Kot wskoczył na biurko i wlepił w Dracona przerażająco wielkie, szaroniebieskie ślepia. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Malfoyowi zdawało się, że od tej rozmowy zależy co najmniej jego życie. Oddałby w tej chwili wiele, by móc znaleźć się w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu. W krótkim przebłysku zupełnej świadomości dotarło do niego, że to przecież zwykła służbowa rozmowa z szefem. I wtedy odważył się podnieść głowę.

- Proszę, panie Naczelniku… – zaczął zmienionym głosem, starając się nie patrzeć w olbrzymie kocie ślepia. – Proszę o dzień zwolnienia.

- Dzień? – spytał James rzeczowo, odchylając się nieco na krześle.

- Góra dwa, panie Naczelniku – odparł szybko Draco. – Nie sądzę, by zajęło to więcej czasu.

Evans zamyślił się głęboko.

- Dzień, Malfoy – powiedział wreszcie stanowczo. – Dwadzieścia cztery godziny i ani minuty dłużej, rozumiemy się?

- Tak jest, panie Naczelniku. Bardzo dziękuję, panie Naczelniku.

Wstał z fotela i na drżących nogach, zlany potem wychodził już z gabinetu, kiedy Evans zwrócił się do niego:

- Draco?

Agent zatrzymał się momentalnie.

- Tak, panie Naczelniku? – powiedział ostrożnie.

- Przekaż Neville'owi moje pozdrowienia, wyrazy uznania i… no, coś tam jeszcze wymyślisz. Zmykaj już, bo mam dużo pracy.

- Tak jest, panie Naczelniku – przytaknął Draco z cichym westchnieniem ulgi, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

- Ciekawe… - rzekł Evans trochę do siebie, trochę do Quentina, kiedy za Malfoyem zamknęły się drzwi. – Im bardziej ich nastraszysz, stłamsisz, zdepczesz, zmaltretujesz na początku… tym bardziej cię później doceniają. Za głupie dobre słowo są wdzięczni.

To nie była samodzielna myśl dyktatora. Gdzieś, od kogoś ją usłyszał. Od kogo? Zmarszczył czoło, usiłując sobie przypomnieć. Czy nie od tej cichutkiej, nieśmiałej Walerii Wilkins, która chyba cudem znalazła się we wpływowych kręgach politycznych? Tak, zdaje się, że to od niej.

Quentin milczał.

Myślał o człowieku imieniem André. Człowieku, którego znał od dawna, od samego początku. Człowieku, który był jedynym koszmarem dzieciństwa, który zawsze wiedział o jego najtajniejszych zbrodniach, nie wahając się wyciągać z nich konsekwencji, którego nienawidził z całej duszy, a który do niego jednego tylko miał zaufanie i czasem, choć bardzo rzadko, ale jednak się uśmiechał.

Myślał o ojcu.

Punktualnie o dziesiątej Naczelnik zakończył studiowanie codziennej prasy, gęsto przetykane pytaniami retorycznymi lub uwagami rzucanymi do Quentina, do kota czy też do samego siebie, i polecił ochroniarzowi otworzyć dla interesantów zamknięte do tej pory na klucz drzwi. Tym, którzy przychodzili, poświęcał mniej więcej tyle uwagi, co stojącemu w kącie gabinetu wieszakowi na ubrania. Drażnili go dzisiaj wyjątkowo. Czekał na coś z niecierpliwością, ale musiał się dobrze zastanowić zanim odkrył, na co. Dlaczego miał taką pewność, że przyjdzie? Skąd wiedział? Tego nie udało mu się odgadnąć. Nie pragnął zresztą odpowiedzi. Dość, że odgłos jej kroków w korytarzu przyjął bez oporów, jako naturalną, jedyną możliwą kolej rzeczy. Już prawie zapomniał, jak pachnie i jaka jest ładna. Nie słuchał, co mówi. Nie to stanowiło istotę jej obecności. Więc co? Oparł łokcie na biurku, uważnie się w nią wpatrując. Może chodziło o to, że jako jedna z nielicznych pracujących tu osób daje mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, że umie sobie radzić w tych sytuacjach, kiedy on się poddaje. Albo o to, że nie ma w niej tej obłudy, co u innych, że można jej bezgranicznie zaufać. A może o tę jej perfidną, obezwładniającą kobiecość. Była zła i, ach, jaka przy tym ładna. Z pasją rzuciła na biurko plik papierów. Lekki podmuch powietrza delikatnie rozwiał włosy nad czołem Jamesa.

- I z czego się śmiejesz, powiedz mi?

Patrzyła z wyrzutem, jakby czekając na usprawiedliwienie, jakby nie wiedząc, że Wielki Naczelnik Czarodziejskiego Państwa Brytyjskiego nie ma takiego obowiązku, że to jest nie na miejscu.

- Nie złość się, Hermiono – powiedział łagodnie, przypominając sobie powoli, czego od niego chciała.

Uniosła brwi, zdumiona. Zaraz jednak skrzywiła gniewnie wargi.

- Mówisz tak, jakby chodziło o… nie wiem, o zostawiony w kuchni bałagan albo rozlaną herbatę. James, wywołałeś wojnę. Przypomnij sobie. Wojnę przeciwko mugolom.

- Wojnę, wojnę – mruknął niechętnie. – Wygłosiłem jedno przemówienie, które zresztą sama napisałaś. Pozwoliłem sobie tylko je nieco zmodyfikować i, oczywiście, skrócić. Jeśli nawet znalazły się tam jakieś treści nawołujące do agresji, to nie znaczy od razu…

Prychnęła ze złością. Dobrze rozumiała, że wplątanie sie teraz w jakikolwiek konflikt zbrojny jest fatalnym posunięciem ze strony dyktatora. Opozycja rośnie w siłę i tylko czeka na taką okazję. Ale nie to ją niepokoiło. Raziła oczywistość bezsensu tej decyzji. Przegrana oznaczała prawdopodobnie zagładę świata czarodziejów; zwycięstwo niewiele zmieniłoby w ich sytuacji. Po prostu nie musieliby się już ukrywać, a tysiące zajmujących się tym ludzi straciłoby pracę. Nastałby ogromny, wieloletni kryzys, z którym nie wiadomo, czy by sobie poradzili.

Najgorsze było to, że nikt z ludu tego nie dostrzegał. Ślepo uwierzyli swojemu ubóstwianemu władcy i nic nie udałoby im się teraz wyperswadować.

Po co pisała to przemówienie? Prawda, że tam chodziło o współpracę. Współpracę rządów, jak to się odbywało za czasów Knota czy Scrimgoeura. Prawda, że tekst był przydługi, nudny i niekonkretny, naszpikowany metaforami, tak, żeby niewiele dało się z niego zrozumieć. Miał właściwie w przewrotny sposób zniechęcić czarodziejów do ujawniania się. A ten idiota musiał wszystko popsuć. Postąpić wbrew wszelkim nakazom zdrowego rozsądku. Cóż w tym zresztą dziwnego? Przecież już dawno zauważyła, że jego psychika nie wytrzymuje przytłaczającej świadomości tak wielkiej potęgi.

Westchnęła cicho.

- Co tak patrzysz? – rzuciła obojętnie do Quentina, odwracając się z niejaką odrazą od Jamesa.

Powiedział po francusku coś, czego Evans nie zrozumiał. Jego ton był poważny, ale Hermiona roześmiała się tak jakoś łagodnie i wyszła, w drzwiach zerkając ciepło na ochroniarza. James zastanawiał się, czy gdyby przypadkiem wpadła mu w ręce różdżka, byłby zdolny zabić Quentina.

Hogwart wyglądał tak, jak zwykle. Tak, jakby nic się w nim nie zmieniło od czasów profesora Dumbledore'a. Przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Te same mury, te same zdradliwe drzwi i schody, te same obrazy na ścianach, to samo ukryte wejście do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Draco z chłodnym spokojem mającym maskować ściskające go za gardło wzruszenie zlustrował wnętrze lochów, gdzie panował jak zawsze niepokojący półmrok, a samotne postaci uczniów czy profesorów przemykały się po cichu jak złodzieje. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby tu nie zajrzeć. Pierwszy raz od ponad czternastu lat.

A jednak coś się zmieniło. Z ciemnej, zimnej sali, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia z eliksirów wyszła zwartym dwuszeregiem gromadka uczniów i w milczeniu minęła Malfoya, obrzucając go spłoszonym spojrzeniem dwóch zaledwie czy trzech par oczu. Tak, bez wątpienia coś się zmieniło. Nie chodziło tu o mugolskie mundurki, które zastąpiły odwieczne tradycyjne czarne szaty. Nawet nie o to, że wszyscy byli tacy milczący. Ostatecznie to nic nadzwyczajnego w mrocznym lochu po lekcji eliksirów. Tajemnica tego zjawiska kryła się w jednym słowie, którego sens Draco Malfoy, poznał już na własnej skórze tak dobrze, że z przyjętej z konieczności, niewygodnej maski przerodziło się ono stopniowo w nawyk, a wreszcie niepostrzeżenie przyrosło do jego osobowości. Dyscyplina. Porządek. Posłuszeństwo.

W porównaniu z tym, czego cząstkę zobaczył, a o czym miał się jeszcze przekonać Draco, dawny Hogwart wydawał się niemal sielanką.

Drgnął, gdy usłyszał chrobot klucza w zamku. Nauczyciel eliksirów zamykał klasę tak wprawnie i ostrożnie, jak tysiące razy robił to Snape w minionych czasach. Ale ten nowy nie pasował do tego miejsca. Nie tak, jak tamten.

A więc jeszcze coś się zmieniło. Bardziej nieodwracalnie niż regulamin. Bo zasady zawsze można przywrócić, ale ludzie odchodzą na zawsze. Nie wrócą tamci uczniowie, tamci Ślizgoni. Nie wróci profesor McGonagall, profesor Sprout i profesor Dumbledore. Nie wróci profesor Snape.

Nauczyciel skierował się w stronę wyjścia z lochów. Draco pozdrowił go po uczniowsku niecierpliwym "dzień dobry" i szybkim skinieniem głowy. Czarodziej przeszył go badawczym spojrzeniem. Odpowiedział niemal szeptem. On też miał ciemne włosy, błyszczące czarne oczy, a jego skóra tak samo kontrastowała z nimi przez swoją chorobliwą bladość.

Jeszcze przez kilka minut po wyjściu profesora Draco stał w pustym lochu i myślał o latach spędzonych w murach szkoły. Z tego dziwnego stanu wyrwały go w końcu odgłosy ożywionej rozmowy kilku duchów przepływających obok niego w wilgotnym powietrzu. Powoli przypomniał sobie, po co przyszedł. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem i niechętnie, ociągając się, ruszył do gabinetu profesora Longbottoma.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Neville nie śmiał zwrócić mu uwagi, że spóźnił się całe pół godziny. Nie patrząc mu w oczy, poinformował o zachowaniu jego syna, Leonarda Malfoya oraz o grożących wspomnianemu uczniowi konsekwencjach, z których najpoważniejszą było skreślenie z listy uczniów Hogwartu.

- Ten incydent naruszył dobre imię naszej szkoły, panie Malfoy. Pan rozumie, że dyrekcja nie może pozwolić na… na tego typu zachowania. Takie zachowanie nie przystoi szanującemu się uczniowi naszej szkoły. Hogwartu.

Podwinął rękawy szaty i nerwowo oblizał wargi. Jego rozmówca wydawał się zupełnie niezainteresowany tematem, jak również wszystkim, co się wokół niego działo. Siedział na krześle pod oknem i oparłszy łokcie o parapet, patrzył na rozległe błonia z rodzajem nieznanego wcześniej Neville'owi zamyślenia.

- Krótko mówiąc, panie Malfoy – ciągnął nauczyciel, zerkając na niego niespokojnie, a kiedy upewnił się, że Draco duchowo jest zupełnie gdzie indziej zaczął przemawiać surowszym tonem – cierpliwość dyrekcji się skończyła. Pański syn już dawno powinien zostać wyrzucony ze szkoły, a ten ostatni wybryk na pewno nie ujdzie mu na sucho. Zaręczam panu. Takie zachowanie w naszej szkole jest niedopuszczalne.

Malfoy nie odezwał się ani słowem. Nie poruszył się nawet. Neville też siedział w milczeniu, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze trzeba albo wypada, albo można powiedzieć. Odchrząknął niepewnie, przerzucił swoje notatki, udając, że czegoś wśród nich szuka, zajrzał na chwilę do szuflady, po czym podlał ulubioną paprotkę stojącą na biurku obok małej konewki. Niezręczna cisza wciąż się przedłużała, zaczynając powoli nabierać charakteru groteski. Longbottom spojrzał na Dracona.

- Ja rozumiem, że panu może jest ciężko… – odezwał się nagle znacznie łagodniejszym tonem.

- Co było przyczyną tego incydentu? – przerwał mu ostro Draco, odwracając się błyskawicznie od okna.

- Nie mówiłem panu? – Neville zamrugał zaskoczony jego reakcją.

- Nie, nie mówił pan, profesorze – odparł Malfoy już zupełnie spokojnie, prawie beznamiętnie.

- Mówiłem, ale pan nie słuchał – mruknął nauczyciel z irytacją.

- Nie mówił pan – powtórzył Draco cierpliwie. – Zapamiętałbym. Słuchałem uważnie.

- Tak? – Neville znowu zamrugał. – _Ignis instinctus_, panie Malfoy.

Draco uniósł brwi.

- Grzyby halucynogenne? Używki? Mój syn?

- Owszem – odparł Neville chłodno. – Już dawno powinien pan o tym wiedzieć. Nigdy niczego pan nie zauważył? Nie miał pan żadnych podejrzeń?

Malfoy pokręcił głową i znów wpatrzył się w krajobraz za oknem. Po długiej chwili ciszy, której profesor nie próbował nawet przerywać odezwał się cicho raczej do siebie niż do Neville'a.

- Wiem, że go źle wychowuję. Ale nie mogę inaczej. Mam pracę. Bardzo ważną pracę. Pan pewnie myśli, że praca nie może być ważniejsza od dziecka, prawda? – podniósł nagle głos, wpatrując się uporczywie w błękitną taflę jeziora, po której tańczyły blaski przedpołudniowego słońca. – Ale gdyby pan musiał wybierać: albo jego szczęście, albo jego życie?

Neville otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął. Co mógł powiedzieć? Nie znał dobrze sytuacji Dracona, nie rozumiał istoty wyboru, jaki przed nim postawiono. Lepiej było milczeć. W takich wypadkach zawsze lepiej milczeć.

- Moja żona zginęła, bo nie chciałem poświęcić jej szczęścia dla pracy. Naszego wspólnego szczęścia. Słyszał pan pewnie o tym, to dość głośna sprawa była. Nie wiem, czy pan wie, że była w ciąży… Nie znam płci tego dziecka. Nie chcieliśmy wiedzieć. Ale marzyliśmy o córeczce… Tak, to na pewno była dziewczynka. Ale nieważne. Nie ma jej i nigdy nie będzie. – Głos mu zadrżał lekko. Opanował się po chwili milczenia. – W każdym razie… Kiedy zabrano nam cały majątek – po tej wojnie, wie pan – a moi rodzice wyjechali do Szwecji, do rodziny, dostałem propozycję tej… tej pracy. Przyjąłem, bo co mogłem zrobić innego? Ale to był koszmar. Zrezygnowałem, jak tylko odbiłem się od dna, mogłem zacząć dorosłe życie. Ale im się to nie spodobało. I, oczywiście, mieli swoje sposoby, żeby mnie zmusić do powrotu. Ona zginęła. Został mi tylko syn. Tylko on jeden mi został. I jest dla mnie wszystkim, profesorze. Wszystkim. Pan wątpi, że go kocham?

Milczenie, jakie po tym pytaniu nastąpiło, było jedyną odpowiedzią. Obaj ją zresztą znali. Draconowi drżały usta i dłonie. Neville patrzył w bok, czerwieniąc się i blednąc na przemian. Nigdy jeszcze nie znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Wiedział, że w życiu ludzie nie są podzieleni na stale negatywnych i nieodmiennie pozytywnych bohaterów, ale nie umiał oprzeć się wrażeniu, że odwieczne role się odwróciły. Cisza trwała, pogłębiając ten nienaturalny stan rzeczy.

Ale nie tylko dla Longbottoma było to kłopotliwe. Malfoy także nie lubił odstępstw od raz ustalonego schematu. Źle się czuł w innej roli niż ta, do której przywykł. Z trudem oderwał wzrok od okna, zmuszając się, by spojrzeć w twarz sytuacji, którą nierozważnie stworzył. Wstał z krzesła i podniósł płaszcz rzucony niedbale na stolik obok drzwi.

- Do widzenia, profesorze – powiedział obojętnie.

Po jego wyjściu Neville wciąż jeszcze siedział bez ruchu, nie mogąc zrozumieć, co właściwie skłoniło Malfoya do ujawnienia swoich najbardziej osobistych przeżyć i dlaczego wyznał je akurat jemu. Ale kiedy się nad tym dobrze zastanowił, doszedł do wniosku, że człowiek, który ma podobne problemy musi je jakoś wyrazić, żeby nie zwariować albo nie zobojętnieć na wszystko. A praktycznie rzecz biorąc, komu i kiedy tak naprawdę mógł się zwierzyć Draco Malfoy?

Zaraz po opuszczeniu gabinetu profesora Longbottoma Draco skierował się w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie dochodził do zdrowia jego syn, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co zaszło przed chwilą. Przyglądał się twarzom zupełnie już innych uczniów, wychodzących właśnie z klas na przerwę, pozdrawiał nauczycieli, których widział po raz pierwszy w życiu, uśmiechnął się leciutko, witając znajomą postać profesora Flitwicka i odczuł nawet coś w rodzaju drażniącego wzruszenia, gdy usłyszał grzmiący w korytarzu ochrypły bas profesora Hagrida, wciąż uczącego w Hogwarcie opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

- Mówiłem, panie psorze. Grunt to ich nie przekarmiać. One se same dadzą najlepiej radę. Ale niektóre dzieciaki mają fioła na tym punkcie, no i tak się to kończy. No trudno, zdechły. Na eliksiry nie będą się pewnie nadawać, ale jak pan psor chce, to spróbuję sprowadzić nowe i wyhodować zanim… – urwał nagle, spostrzegłszy Malfoya i przystanął, patrząc na niego z rezerwą i lekkim niedowierzaniem – …się przeżrą – dokończył spokojnie, myślami będąc już zupełnie gdzie indziej. Nauczyciel eliksirów również spojrzał w tym kierunku, po czym, skinąwszy głową Hagridowi, oddalił się dyskretnie, powiewając połami czarnej szaty. Osiemdziesięciodwuletni półolbrzym nadal nie spuszczał oczu ze swojego dawnego ucznia.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział z niejaką wymówką, kiedy Malfoy mijał go w milczeniu, odwracając wzrok. – Pewnie do syna?

- W istocie – odparł Draco chłodno. – Proszę wybaczyć, profesorze, ale mój czas jest ograniczony i, jak mniemam, zbyt cenny, aby go tak lekkomyślnie wykorzystywać na rozmowę z panem.

Hagrid uniósł brwi, patrząc na niego zaskoczony, ale zaraz skrzywił się, jakby połknął coś obrzydliwego.

- Jakbym słyszał Lucjusza, słowo daję.

Policzki Malfoya oblał delikatny rumieniec. Odkąd jego ojciec wyjechał do Szwecji, zostawiając go z młodą żoną niemal bez środków do życia, nie lubił, gdy ktoś dostrzegał podobieństwo między nimi. Nie dało się jednak ukryć, że Draco przypominał teraz Lucjusza bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, choć właśnie wtedy, w czasach młodości, starał się to osiągnąć. Szarpnął się do przodu, chcąc jak najszybciej minąć Hagrida, ale profesor spokojnie przytrzymał go za ramię.

- Czekaj – mruknął ze zniecierpliwieniem i pchnął go lekko do tyłu. – Zdaje się, że mamy do pogadania.

- Ja z panem? – Draco uśmiechnął się pogardliwie, próbując ukryć lęk, jakim zawsze napawał go bezpośredni kontakt z Hagridem. Mimowolnie rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto mógłby przyjść mu z pomocą. – Przykro mi, profesorze, ale, jak już mówiłem mój czas jest tak cenny, że doprawdy byłby to z mojej strony haniebny brak odpowiedzialności, gdybym…

Zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie Hagrid otworzył drzwi znajdujące się dwa kroki dalej, naprzeciwko gabinetu nauczycielki transmutacji i wepchnął go brutalnie do pustej klasy. Draco, nie spiesząc się, z ostentacyjną dokładnością otrzepał ubranie.

- Tak więc, o czym chciał pan ze mną mówić? – spytał jakby od niechcenia, przeciągając nawet nieznacznie sylaby dla upozorowania całkowitego spokoju. Hagrid, nie wysilając się na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, odsunął gwałtownie krzesło w pierwszej ławce.

- Siadaj – warknął.

Malfoy, nieco oszołomiony, powoli odłożył swój płaszcz i zbliżył się nieufnie do Hagrida. Nie miał pojęcia, o co może chodzić nauczycielowi, ale będąc z nim sam na sam wolał mu się nie sprzeciwiać. Przynajmniej na razie. Usiadł posłusznie na wskazanym przez niego miejscu.

- Co ty sobie myślisz, co? – zaczął profesor bez żadnych wstępów, oparłszy ręce na ławce tuż przed Malfoyem i pochyliwszy się groźnie w jego stronę. – Jak się wreszcie wysłało dzieciaka do Hogwartu, to już nie trzeba się nim zajmować, nie? Wydaje ci się, że szkoła go za ciebie wychowa? Ja tam się nie chcę do niczego mieszać, ale gdyby mnie kto pytał, to powiedziałbym, że to wszystko, co on tu wyprawia, to twoja wina. Właśnie tak. Gadałem z nim parę razy. Pytałem się raz, dlaczego chodzi na moje lekcje. Wiesz, co mi powiedział? Powiedział, że chciał zrobić na złość ojcu. Bo ojciec się boi zwierząt i mu tego zabronił. Prawda to? Zabroniłeś mu?

Draco nie odpowiedział. Już po pierwszych słowach Hagrida pobladł i zacisnął bezsilnie pięści. Nikt nie miał prawa oceniać tego, jak postępuje ze swoim dzieckiem. Nikt nie wiedział, ile musiał przejść, żeby uchronić je od śmierci z rąk ludzi, którym zależało na tym, by w gronie agentów służb specjalnych Czarodziejskiego Państwa Brytyjskiego znajdował się Draco Malfoy. I nikt, włącznie z nim samym, nie znał przyczyn tego przymusu.

W miarę jak Hagrid mówił dalej, Draco obojętniał na jego oskarżenia. I tylko kiedy słowa profesora uświadomiły mu na nowo nienawiść, jaką Leonardo żywił do ojca, który w każdej chwili był gotów zrobić dla niego wszystko, znów zacisnął dłonie w pięści, by pohamować ich drżenie.

- Zabroniłeś mu, pytam się ciebie? – krzyknął Hagrid tuż nad jego uchem. Malfoy podniósł na niego wzrok bez śladu emocji.

- Nie, nie zabroniłem mu niczego – odpowiedział spokojnie, wstając z krzesła i kierując się ku drzwiom. – Choć prawdą jest, że nie cierpię tych jego skudlonych, cuchnących, obrzydliwych ulubieńców. Mówię o szczurach, ropuchach, śliniących się psach, odrażających chochlikach, szpiczakach, na które Leonardo poluje całymi godzinami i które demolują mi podwórze, słodkich smoczątkach, z których wyrastają potwory i całej reszcie tego… – machnął ręką, powstrzymując się od użycia niecenzuralnego słowa.

Hagrid stał niezdecydowany, przebierając palcami, co uniemożliwiało mu ukrycie pewnego zakłopotania.

- Możesz wyjaśnić mi jedną rzecz? – spytał po chwili. – Dlaczego właściwie wybrałeś se opiekę, skoro… tego… tak nie cierpisz zwierząt i w ogóle?

Teraz Malfoy się zmieszał. Bez słowa, ociągając się, wziął płaszcz i powoli otrzepał go bez wyraźnej potrzeby.

- Gregory tak chciał – odezwał się wreszcie, nie patrząc profesorowi w oczy – To znaczy Goyle – poprawił się, pamiętając, że jego szkolni przyjaciele woleli, by zwracał się do nich po nazwisku.

Hagrid zdumiał się.

- Goyle? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Znaczy się, jak to? On i ten drugi… ten…

- Crabbe.

- Taa… Crabbe. Ale oni przecież…

- Ja wiem, że to mogło tak wyglądać – przerwał mu Draco stanowczo. – Ale to nie byli moi goryle, jak zwykło się to mówić, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się zimno. – Raczej… opiekunowie. Wiem od nich samych, że mieli mnie chronić przed wpływem Dumbledore'a i przed jego pupilkami. Nie mówili, kto ich wyznaczył i po co, ale mam podejrzenia, że to mogli być ci sami ludzie, którzy… – urwał nagle, spoglądając podejrzliwie na Hagrida.

Myślał o tych, którzy zniszczyli mu rodzinę, a jego samego zmusili do uległości wobec znienawidzonego Pottera, ale po co ktoś taki ma o tym wiedzieć. To mogło być niebezpieczne. Zresztą, podejrzenia te nie opierały się na niczym konkretnym, nawet nie wiązały logicznie ze sobą faktów. Jeżeli istniała grupa przeciwna Dumbledore'owi i Potterowi, to dlaczego miałoby jej teraz zależeć na tym, by ich odwieczny wróg, Draco Malfoy, został w taki sposób pognębiony?

- No cóż, czas na mnie – odezwał się cicho, patrząc obojętnie w podłogę. – Jak sam pan widzi, ta rozmowa nie miała większego sensu, a ja straciłem niepotrzebnie sporo czasu.

Podniósł głowę i skinął nią Hagridowi ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jego czarnych, niemal zawsze łagodnych oczach.

- Do widzenia, profesorze.

- Zaczekaj chwilę, Malfoy.

Draco zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce.

- Słucham? – powiedział chłodno, odwracając się od drzwi.

- Właściwie to chciałem powiedzieć, że masz miłego synka. Chyba naprawdę lubi moje gumochłony, wiesz? Karmi je, gada z nimi i w ogóle… I tego… no, to do zobaczenia.

Wargi Malfoya zadrgały od tłumionego śmiechu na widok zakłopotania Hagrida. Ogarnęła go wesołość, którą zwykle odczuwał po chwilach napięcia. Pożegnawszy się z profesorem, ruszył spiesznie do skrzydła szpitalnego. Dobry humor szybko go jednak opuścił, kiedy znalazł się przed drzwiami sali, gdzie, jak mu powiedziano, leżał Leonardo. Dobiegające zza nich śmiechy i okrzyki niechybnie świadczyły o obecności nieodłącznych przyjaciół jego syna. Draco zmarszczył brwi, słysząc piękny kontralt Carli Niccolini oraz dwa inne głosy, z których jeden – niski i ochrypły, z łatwo dostrzegalnym obcym akcentem – drażnił go szczególnie. Domyślił się, że należy do Edmunda Cichockiego, czarodzieja z rodziny polskich imigrantów, przybyłych do Wielkiej Brytanii kilka lat temu w poszukiwaniu zarobku. Draco, nieprzychylny wszystkim trojgu przyjaciołom Leonarda, właśnie do Edmunda żywił największą niechęć wynikającą głównie z jego uprzedzenia do większości cudzoziemców, a także z przekonania, że bezczelny Polak swoim złym przykładem demoralizuje mu syna, w czym, obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, wiele było prawdy.

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, pewnie wszedł do środka i zmierzył towarzystwo syna wzrokiem pełnym zimnej pogardy. Śmiechy natychmiast umilkły. Toczona przed chwilą z ożywieniem rozmowa urwała się nagle. Cztery pary oczu w zupełnej ciszy zwróciło się w stronę intruza z wyrazem nieskrywanej niechęci. Złowróżbne milczenie stawało się coraz bardziej uporczywe. Leonardo zakaszlał.

- Tak, ojcze? – odezwał się ironicznym tonem. – Cóż cię tu sprowadza? Chciałeś może coś ode mnie czy się po prostu za mną stęskniłeś? Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

- Przyszedłem cię odwiedzić – wyjaśnił zwięźle Draco. – Rozmawiałem przed chwilą z profesorem Longbottomem. O tobie, Leonardo.

- I co? Wywalają mnie? – rzucił chłopak niedbale, oglądając sobie paznokcie.

Draco spojrzał na syna uważnie. Zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę.

- Wiesz, że nigdy bym na to nie pozwolił.

Siedząca pod oknem ciemnooka Carla skrzywiła się z odrazą. Edmund, który stał oparty plecami o ścianę i patrzył w zupełnie innym kierunku, zdając się nie dostrzegać niczego wokół siebie, założył ręce na piersiach. Trzeci z przyjaciół Leonarda, drobny chłopak o sterczących, jadowicie zielonych włosach prychnął z pogardą, a zarazem z ledwie wyczuwalnym rozbawieniem.

- Trzeba w końcu dbać o prestiż nazwiska, prawda, panie Malfoy? – uśmiechnął się drwiąco, kładąc nacisk na ostatni wyraz. – Tylko czy jest jeszcze sens po tym, jak Malfoyowie zszargali sobie opinię, zadając się z Voldemortem? Śmierciożercy – mruknął z obrzydzeniem.

- Nie ma sensu, Teddy – odpowiedział spokojnie Leonardo, przeciągając się na łóżku. – Ja wiem, że nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

Zapadła cisza, nieporównanie bardziej niepokojąca niż przedtem. Draco zbladł. Nozdrza zadrgały mu lekko. Otworzył usta, ale zawodowe opanowanie zwyciężyło. Strzepnął niewidoczny pyłek z ramienia i odezwał się, jakby od niechcenia:

- Cóż, ci, którzy mu się sprzeciwili nie zawsze dobrze na tym wyszli… Prawda, panie Lupin? – Naśladując Teddy'ego, zaakcentował ostatnie słowo.

Chłopak zerwał się ze stołka, zaciskając pięści.

- Nie masz prawa o nich wspominać – warknął do Dracona, z trudem powstrzymując się od wybuchu. - Nie jesteś wart nawet tego, żeby wymówić ich imiona. Nigdy nie odważyłbyś się sprzeciwić Voldemortowi, jak oni. Ale i nie odważyłbyś się zabić. Nie jesteś nawet tchórzem, Malfoy. Jesteś nikim.

Bezgraniczne zdumienie i oburzenie na chwilę odebrało Draconowi mowę. Trudno mu było uwierzyć, by ktoś taki jak Lupin ośmielił się mówić do niego w ten sposób. Na próżno szukał w myśli odpowiednich słów. Zaciskał tylko i rozluźniał powoli palce prawej dłoni, starając się powstrzymać przed uderzeniem bezczelnego dzieciaka w twarz. Nie w tym miejscu. Nie przy Leonardzie.

- Daj spokój, Teddy – rozległ się znudzony głos Carli. – Nie warto. Nie ma sensu.

- Nie, Carla – zaprotestował chłopak. – Ten pan powinien usłyszeć wreszcie kilka słów prawdy. Powinien wiedzieć, że nie ma prawa nikim gardzić, bo nikt, żaden mugol nawet, nie upadł jeszcze tak nisko jak on. Nawet własny syn się nim brzydzi.

- Zamknij się, Lupin – warknął nagle Edmund z groźnym błyskiem w czarnych oczach.

Carla odwróciła się, zaskoczona, w jego stronę. Teddy zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, ale umilkł posłusznie. Leonardo z zakłopotaniem skubał róg poduszki. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek mówił tak o jego ojcu, choć za nic w świecie by się do tego nie przyznał.

Edmund oderwał się od ściany.

- Idziemy – zakomenderował, nie patrząc nawet w stronę Teddy'ego i rzucając tylko przelotne spojrzenie na pobladłą twarz Dracona z nieodłącznym sztucznym uśmiechem wyższości, źle maskującym wściekłość zmieszaną z bólem.

- Zabolało, co? – odezwał się Leonardo, unosząc się na łokciu, kiedy za jego przyjaciółmi zamknęły się drzwi. – Nie musisz wierzyć we wszystko, co mówi Teddy.

Wyraz twarzy Dracona znacznie złagodniał. Był zadowolony, że udało mu się zapanować nad sobą. Podszedł do syna i usiadł na stołku obok łóżka.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał, patrząc z niepokojem na ciemne rumieńce i silnie zaczerwienione miejsca na skórze Leonarda.

- Dopiero teraz przyszło ci do głowy, żeby zapytać?

- Leonardo, proszę… – szepnął Draco, gładząc syna po jasnych włosach. – Daj spokój chociaż dziś. Wiesz, że pracuję i nie zawsze mam dla ciebie czas, ale się staram. Przecież tu jestem. Czego jeszcze chcesz? O co masz do mnie żal?

Chłopak odsunął od siebie jego rękę.

- Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

Draco westchnął. Wiedział. I wiedział też, że poruszanie tematu zmarłej żony musi doprowadzić do kłótni. Leonardo odwrócił głowę do ściany. Wytatuowana na jego piersiach salamandra podpełzła mu pod samą szyję, wystawiając spiczasty łepek spod kołnierzyka piżamy. Draco zmarszczył brwi, widząc płaza, ale poczuł ulgę, mając pretekst do zmiany tematu.

- Rozmawialiśmy już o tatuażach, Leonardo – powiedział surowo. – Miałeś usunąć to paskudztwo.

Chłopak milczał.

- Nie musisz konieczne wyglądać jak błazen. – ciągnął Draco. – Nie życzę sobie tego. Masz to usunąć jak najszybciej, słyszysz? To się tyczy też kolczyków – dodał z dezaprobatą, zatrzymując wzrok na przekłutej brwi syna.

Leonardo nadal nie odpowiadał, leżąc nieruchomo ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ścianie.

- Leonardo? Coś się dzieje? – spytał z niepokojem Draco, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. – Synku, odezwij się do mnie. – Potrząsnął nim lekko. – Możesz zatrzymać te kolczyki. No dobrze, nawet tę wstrętną jaszczurkę. Wiem, kupię ci gumochłona, chcesz? Słyszałem, że je lubisz… Albo smoka ci kupię, co? Hipogryfa?

- Zabiłeś ją – przerwał mu Leonardo grobowym głosem. – Niczym nie zmażesz swojej winy.

- Leonardo, proszę, bez tego patosu. To nie tak. Tłumaczyłem ci już…

Niebieskie oczy Leonarda błysnęły nienawistnie.

- Miałeś chyba wybór. Albo ona, albo wolność, tak?

- No, tak nie można powiedzieć – zaprotestował Draco, podnosząc nieco głos.

- Ale tak to wygląda – warknął Leonardo. – Ona cię kochała. Ty ją zabiłeś. Powiedziałeś jej chociaż o tym, że zginie? Wiedziała o twojej decyzji? No, dziecko nie wiedziało na pewno. Skoro byłeś zdolny je zabić, to co ci stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby zabić mnie?

- Leonardo, milcz! – krzyknął Draco, unosząc rękę jak do uderzenia.

Chłopak ucichł. Zmrużył oczy wpatrując się w ojca z uśmiechem triumfu i pogardy.

- Śmiało – wycedził. – Różdżka jest w kieszeni twojego płaszcza.

Draco opuścił rękę. Wyszedł bez słowa. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Odzwyczaił się już od myślenia o przeszłości. Liczy się tylko przyszłość i teraźniejszość. Zerknął na zegarek. Było wpół do dwunastej. Musiał jeszcze porozmawiać o synu ze szkolnym psychologiem, panią Ducourtioux. Oddałby teraz wiele, nawet resztę swojego wolnego dnia, żeby móc uniknąć spotkania z tą kobietą. Westchnął i powlókł się zrezygnowany do jej gabinetu.

Siedziało ich tam czworo. Trzydziestotrzyletnia Laura Ducourtioux o ciemnych włosach upiętych w kok, w obcisłej, szarej garsonce zajmowała miejsce pośrodku długiego, białego stołu z metalowymi nogami. Po obu jej stronach stały obrotowe krzesła dla pozostałych pracowników. W kącie pomieszczenia, obok drzwi znajdował się mały szklany stolik i dwa czarne fotele.

- Proszę, panie Malfoy. – Laura wskazała mu jeden z nich, przytaszczony skwapliwie przez jednego z psychologów przed jej oblicze. Draco usiadł posłusznie.

- Koledzy – zwróciła się do podwładnych – proszę przedstawić przypadek.

Jasnowłosa kobieta wstała z krzesła i wzięła do ręki plik papierów.

- Ja się tym zajęłam, koleżanko Ducourtioux – oświadczyła, poprawiając okulary w cienkich oprawkach.

Laura skinęła głową, pozwalając jej mówić dalej.

- Leonardo Narcyz Abraksas Malfoy od pierwszych miesięcy nauki w Hogwarcie przejawiał nienaturalną skłonność do buntu i okrucieństwa. Należy zwrócić uwagę na fakt, że na swoje ofiary wybierał zwykle osoby w pewnym sensie dla niego niebezpieczne, to znaczy takie, które miały możliwość odwetu, w sensie fizycznym bądź prawnym. Wywiad środowiskowy przeprowadzony z polecenia dyrektor Vector pozwolił stwierdzić następujące fakty. Dziecko wychowuje się bez matki, którą straciło bardzo wcześnie. Jego wychowaniem zajmuje się wyłącznie zapracowany ojciec, co w naturalny sposób odbija się na psychice chłopca. Dziadkowie, Narcyza i Lucjusz Malfoyowie, jak ustalono przebywają obecnie w okolicach Sztokholmu i nie mają bezpośredniego kontaktu z wnukiem. Rodzice zmarłej matki, Oktawia i Rufus Figgowie interesują się chłopcem, dbają o niego, wydają się wręcz nadopiekuńczy, co jest zrozumiałe po tragedii, jaka ich dotknęła. Dziecko nie przykłada się do nauki, wagaruje, niegrzecznie odzywa się do nauczycieli, ale interesuje się opieką nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Lubi zwierzęta. Inne jego zainteresowania koncentrują się wokół muzyki. Chłopiec gra na gitarze i wraz z trojgiem najbliższych przyjaciół należy do zespołu muzycznego o nazwie _Sonorus_. Raczej nie jest lubiany przez kolegów, co wynika z jego agresywnej postawy. Nie stwierdzono u niego zachowań charakterystycznych dla postawy uległej, zdarzają się zachowania asertywne. Nie jest podatny na stres, umie go zresztą rozładować grą na gitarze. Stosuje niekiedy niedozwolone substancje, choć głównie dla zabawy czy raczej eksperymentu.

- Dziękuję, koleżanko – powiedziała Laura, gdy przemawiająca skończyła. – Zajmiemy się teraz analizą przypadku pańskiego syna, panie Malfoy. Czy któryś z panów zechce skomentować treść wystąpienia koleżanki Niccolini.

- Czy mógłbym? – rudowłosy mężczyzna w rogowych okularach podniósł rękę.

- Proszę, kolego Weasley.

- Dziękuję. Treść wystąpienia jest niewątpliwie bardzo wnikliwa i wyczerpująca, jednak nie wydaje mi się, aby zachodziła potrzeba podania wszystkich tych informacji, jakie koleżanka Niccolini zdobyła w wywiadzie środowiskowym, choć muszę zwrócić uwagę, że został on przeprowadzony rzetelnie i dokładnie. Proponuję jednak zająć się sprawą najważniejszą, a mianowicie analizą przyczyn agresywnego zachowania dziecka. Wydaje się oczywiste, że chłopiec, przywykły do braku kontroli rodzicielskiej i rozpieszczany przez dziadków, uważa, że na wszystko może sobie pozwolić. Odreagowuje więc w taki sposób dotkliwy dla niego brak matki oraz brak więzi z ojcem. Zastanawia jednak fakt specyficznego doboru ofiar. Moim zdaniem jest to podświadome pragnienie zainteresowania sobą ojca przez ewentualną zemstę ze strony pokrzywdzonych.

- Pozwolę sobie być innego zdania, kolego Weasley – wtrąciła Niccolini. – Ojciec interesuje się dzieckiem, kocha je. Ono o tym wie. Myślę, że chłopiec podświadomie chce zostać ukarany przez swoje ofiary. Nie będąc nigdy karanym przez rodzinę mógł przyjąć, że nikomu na nim nie zależy lub też że nikt go tak naprawdę nie wychowuje. Podświadomie czuje, że kara jest mu potrzebna.

- Albo też chodzi mu o karę wymierzoną przez ojca – odezwał się milczący do tej pory czwarty z psychologów. – Może czuje się winny wobec niego i w ten sposób pragnie zyskać usprawiedliwienie. Musimy pamiętać, że chłopiec, jak to już zostało powiedziane, uważa, iż na wszystko może sobie pozwolić, bo nikt nie zrobi mu za to krzywdy. Nie może mu więc chodzić o zemstę ze strony ofiary.

- To błędne rozumowanie, kolego Macmillan – zaoponowała Niccolini. – Dziecko wierzy tym bardziej, że to ojciec nic mu nie zrobi, zwłaszcza że zdarzyło się już kilka razy, że zostało pobite przez silniejszych kolegów. A jednak nie zmieniło swojego postępowania. A co pan o tym myśli, kolego Weasley?

Percy poprawił na nosie rogowe okulary, odchrząknął i splótł palce, kładąc ręce na stole.

- Doszedłem do pewnego wniosku – oświadczył. – Przypominają sobie państwo, jak w stanie odurzenia niedozwolonym środkiem chłopiec pomylił profesora Longbottoma ze swoją matką, kiedy ten zamierzał go ukarać? Otóż, uważam, że wyobrażenie matki funkcjonuje w jego umyśle na zasadzie kontrastu z wizerunkiem ojca. Ojciec nie ma dla niego czasu, więc matka ciągle byłaby przy nim. Ojciec zapewnia mu pieniądze, więc matka dawałaby mu miłość. Ojciec jest pobłażliwy, więc matka byłaby surowa. Dlatego też skłaniam się raczej ku tezie koleżanki Niccolini. Szukając matki, podświadomie szuka kary.

Dyskusja wydawała się zakończona. Psychologowie skierowali wzrok w stronę siedzącej między nimi i sporządzającej notatki Laury. Ona również wpatrywała się w nich z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Cały czas mówią państwo o podświadomości – powiedziała powoli, jakby niepewnie. – Natomiast ja się zastanawiam, ile tak naprawdę w jego zachowaniu jest świadomości. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Leonardo to bystry chłopiec. Gdybyśmy na moment zostawili to, co się dzieje w podświadomości dziecka, a zajęli się tym, co my zrobilibyśmy w jego sytuacji? Wydaje mi się, że Leonardo doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. Może to brzmi okrutnie, ale według mnie on nie chce ukarać siebie, ale przede wszystkim ojca. Nienawidzi go tak bardzo, że godzi się na cierpienie, kiedy wie, że jego ojca zrani to o wiele bardziej. Niech pan przyzna, panie Malfoy – po raz pierwszy od początku dyskusji zwróciła się do Dracona, który, oszołomiony, nie zdawał sobie dokładnie sprawy z tego, co się dzieje – niech pan powie, czy nie cierpienie dziecka sprawia panu największy ból?

Zdjęła okulary, zakładając nogę na nogę i utkwiła w Malfoyu duże orzechowe oczy.

- Zastanówmy się, co może być sensem pańskiego życia… – ciągnęła. – Nienawidzi pan swojej pracy, nie ma pan przyjaciół, żony, rodzeństwa, z rodzicami nie utrzymuje pan kontaktów. Dla pana istnieje tylko syn, nic poza tym. Nic. A gdyby tak nagle i on zniknął… Miałby pan jeszcze po co żyć? Proszę się nie denerwować – uspokoiła go, widząc, że poruszył się nerwowo na fotelu. – Rozmawiamy o rzeczach czysto hipotetycznych. Ale sam pan do tego dąży. Pańska praca jest absorbująca, ja wiem. Ale są rzeczy ważniejsze. Pan się czegoś boi. Czuje się pan jak schwytany w potrzask. Jeżeli pan nie zrezygnuje z pracy, Leonardo stanie się dla pana obcą osobą już za kilka lat. A tylko pan wie, co się stanie, jeśli pan zrezygnuje. Tego się pan boi. Nie widzi pan wyjścia, choć ono pewnie istnieje. Może jest bliżej niż pan myśli. Czy coś grozi pańskiemu synowi? Czy nie da się tego uniknąć? Czy pan nie potrafi ochronić swojego dziecka?

Umilkła, wciąż wpatrując się hipnotyzująco w Malfoya. Minęła długa chwila zanim Draco otrząsnął się z odrętwienia.

- Przepraszam, czas już na mnie – wyjąkał, zabierając się do wyjścia. – To było, tak, bardzo pouczające i… – Zrobił rozpaczliwy ruch ręką – Dziękuję bardzo. Do widzenia.

W drzwiach minął się ze starszą kobietą w ciemnozielonej sukni. Kiwnął jej głową z roztargnieniem. Czarownica odprowadziła go wzrokiem zanim zamknęła dokładnie drzwi gabinetu i spod długich rzęs rzuciła zebranym badawcze spojrzenie.

- I cóż, pani Ducourtioux? – spytała cicho, przysuwając się do Laury. – Czy wszystko poszło tak, jak miało pójść? – Zniżyła głos do szeptu.

- Tak, pani dyrektor – odparła Laura, patrząc na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Draco. – Sądzę, że najwyżej za dwa miesiące pan Malfoy zrezygnuje z pracy, myśląc, że poświęca w ten sposób bezpieczeństwo własnego dziecka.

ooooooooo

_Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze (wybaczcie, jestem tu nowa i jeszcze nie bardzo się orientuję, więc jeśli coś robię nie tak, jak trzeba, to piszcie)._

_Justyno, słyszałam już wcześniej podobne opinie dotyczące pisania ff, dlatego owszem, zaczęłam publikować w necie swoją własną historię (tym razem na poważnie :)). Poza tym bardzo się cieszę, że udało mi się Cię rozbawić :)._

_Edit: Przepraszam, nie zauważyłam, że zakradł mi się tu fragment pierwszego rozdziału. Już powinno być w porządku. Mam nadzieję, że zorientowaliście się, że to zwykła pomyłka :)_


	3. Sokół i sowy

**III**

**S****okół i sowy**

Szlama – stwierdził krótko Evans, wpatrując się w małą, zapisaną drobnym, pochyłym pismem karteczkę.

Quentin spojrzał bystro na władcę.

- Szlama?

- Szlama – powtórzył Evans, odkładając liścik na biurko i biorąc do ręki pergamin z petycją od niezadowolonych uczniów Hogwartu. – Kto inny mógłby znać _Makbeta_?

Wypił łyk herbaty, z uwagą studiując trzymany w ręku dokument. Quentin delikatnie podniósł z podłogi białego kota, ocierającego się od dłuższego czasu o jego nogi.

- Mógłbym rzucić okiem, panie Naczelniku?

James bez słowa przesunął karteczkę po blacie w stronę ochroniarza stojącego jak zwykle pod drzwiami gabinetu. Quentin podszedł do Naczelnika i położył na biurku kota, który natychmiast zeskoczył Evansowi na kolana. Ducourtioux błyskawicznie przebiegł wzrokiem tekst.

_Przyszłego wtorku widziałem sokoła_

_Majestatycznie się unoszącego;_

_Wtem nędzna sowa napadła go z boku_

_I zadziobała._

_Oby błogosławieństwo prędzej mogło wrócić_

_Temu krajowi, gniecionemu jarzmem_

_Przeklętej ręki._

_Makbecie! Makbecie! Makbecie! Lękaj się Makdufa _

- Można to potraktować jako groźbę... – stwierdził z wahaniem, wciąż spoglądając na drobne literki.

- Raczej ostrzeżenie – sprostował Evans, podnosząc głowę znad pergaminu. – Nie dałoby się podciągnąć pod żaden paragraf. Groźba, oczywiście, ale nasz szlamowaty rewolucjonista jest inteligentny. To tylko cytaty z mugolskiej książki. Nic więcej.

Quentin położył kartkę z powrotem na biurku.

- Petycja, sir? – spytał, wskazując brodą na dokument trzymany przez Jamesa.

- Tak – odparł lekceważąco Evans, odstawiwszy szklankę z herbatą. – Maleństwa z Hogwartu skarżą się na swoich szkolnych psychologów. Żądają zniesienia inwigilacji. Zabawne.

Rozdarł pergamin na dwie części.

- A jak tam więzień?

- Więzień?

- Więzień, Quentinie. – W głosie Evansa dało się słyszeć zniecierpliwienie. – Wiesz, o kim mówię.

- Wszystko dobrze, panie Naczelniku – odparł szybko Ducourtioux. – Żadnych oznak załamania ani szaleństwa. Zachowuje się tak, jak zwykle.

- Dobrze… – stwierdził James w zamyśleniu. – Przekaż mu, że chętnie się z nim zobaczę, ale nie teraz. Może w grudniu, kiedy będę miał mniej pracy.

- Tak jest, sir.

- Tak. Porozmawiamy sobie… Zjeżdżaj, Assidu. – Machnął ręką, a kocur z urażonym miauknięciem zeskoczył na podłogę. – Wredna bestia. Widzisz, Quen, jak sobie na mnie ostrzy pazury? Nic, nic, to nie o tobie, skarbie. – Wyszczerzył zęby do pupila. – No dobrze, bierzmy się…

Przerwało mu natarczywe pukanie do drzwi. Wymienili z Quentinem posępne spojrzenia.

- Co znowu, do cholery? – mruknął gniewnie Evans. – Proszę!

Do gabinetu wpadła szczupła, niewysoka kobieta o rudych rozwianych włosach, ciągnąc za rękę piegowatą trzynastolatkę i popychając przed sobą słusznego wzrostu blondyna z odznaką prefekta na kamizelce. Obrzuciła pomieszczenie roztargnionym spojrzeniem, zatrzymując wzrok na dwóch mężczyznach przy mahoniowym biurku. Evans wstał z krzesła, wpatrując się ze zgrozą i zdumieniem w rudowłose zjawisko.

- Tu jesteś – syknęła kobieta, puszczając rękę dziewczynki. – W pracy, gdzieżby indziej. Co cię mogą obchodzić zwykli ludzie i ich dzieci. Władza jest ważniejsza, prawda? Oczywiście, nie masz nawet pojęcia, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie. Nie wyobrażasz sobie…

- Chwileczkę – przerwał jej Evans podniesionym głosem. – Nie ma pani prawa… Kto wpuścił tutaj tę kobietę? – krzyknął w głąb korytarza. W otwartych drzwiach gabinetu natychmiast zjawiło się dwóch agentów w czarnych garniturach.

- Panowie, za co wam płacę? – warknął do nich Evans. – Proszę wyprowadzić tę panią razem z dziećmi. Kto panią upoważnił do tego, aby tu przychodzić i odzywać się do mnie takim tonem? Jak pani śmie?

Kobieta patrzyła na niego ponuro, bez słowa.

- Proszę wybaczyć, panie Naczelniku – odezwała się wreszcie chłodno – ale nie mówiłam do pana.

James zamrugał, zdezorientowany. Powoli odwrócił głowę w kierunku Quentina, który stał bez ruchu ze wzrokiem utkwionym w kącie pomieszczenia. Naczelnik odprawił agentów, polecając im dokładnie zamknąć drzwi.

- Juliette Ducourtioux – przedstawiła się kobieta, wyciągając rękę do Evansa. – Była żona pańskiego ochroniarza. A to André i Céline. Nasze dzieci.

Dyktator uścisnął jej dłoń, uśmiechając się sztucznie i zerkając jadowicie na Quentina.

- Bardzo mi miło, pani Ducourtioux – wysyczał uprzejmie. – Bardzo.

- Chciałabym porozmawiać z panem Ducourtioux – oświadczyła spokojnie Juliette. – Można?

- Ależ proszę. – James wskazał jej fotel naprzeciwko biurka. – Proszę się nie krępować.

- Tak, tylko… – Czarownica zmieszała się. – To nasze rodzinne sprawy i wolałabym…

- Proszę się nie krępować – powtórzył Evans. – Pani mąż nie ma przede mną tajemnic, prawda, Ducourtioux?

Ochroniarz odwrócił wzrok. Juliette z wahaniem przycupnęła na fotelu. Dzieci, zaproszone gestem przez władcę, zajęły niewielką, obitą czerwonym pluszem sofę pod ścianą. Dyktator usiadł przy biurku, udając, że jest bez reszty pochłonięty pracą. Quentin wciąż stał obok niego.

- Zabrałam dzieci z Hogwartu – oświadczyła ściszonym głosem Juliette, łypiąc podejrzliwie na pochyloną nad biurkiem głowę Evansa. – Wiem, nie uprzedziłam, zapomniałam. Ale chyba powinnam się z tobą skontaktować w tej sprawie. Przenoszę je do Beauxbâtons.

- Żartujesz chyba – szepnął Quentin ze złością. – Po co?

- Nie wiesz, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie – Juliette przeszła na francuski, ściągając na siebie wściekłe spojrzenie Jamesa. – Oni wszystko o wszystkich wiedzą. Manipulują ludźmi, robią dzieciom pranie mózgu.

- O czym ty mówisz, Juliette? – spytał Ducourtioux również w ojczystym języku, podchodząc do żony i starając się bez słów dać jej do zrozumienia, że tutaj nie powinna o tym rozmawiać. Evans śledził go wzrokiem.

- Napisałam do dyrektor Vector, żeby mi pozwoliła zabrać dzieci. Zgodziła się od razu. Porządna kobieta. Tylko po co trzyma w szkole tę bandę? Mówię o twojej bratowej, Quentinie, o Laurze. I o tych jej podwładnych. Tam pracuje twoja siostra, prawda? Blondynka, Niccolini.

- Tak, Sylvie – przytaknął Quentin z roztargnieniem. – Juliette, proszę cię… Nie teraz. Nie tutaj.

- Ach, zapomniałabym – wykrzyknęła nagle po angielsku. – Jest jeszcze sprawa twojego brata, Michela.

- Michela? – zdumiał się Ducourtioux. – Męża Laury? A co on…

- Nie, nie tego. Tego drugiego. Tego, który uczy obrony przed czarną magią.

- Oliviera?

- Tak, jego – Juliette kiwnęła głową. – Andy ma z nim kłopoty. Nie chodzi o sam przedmiot, Andy dobrze się uczy. Jest prefektem – dodała z dumą, spoglądając czule na syna siedzącego sztywno na sofie. – Ale ten nauczyciel go nie lubi. Musisz z nim porozmawiać, jakoś mu wyjaśnić. Sam wiesz, jaki André jest zdolny. Chociaż… Może i nie wiesz. Ale na sumach dostał z obrony Powyżej Oczekiwań, a oceny ma okropne. Sam więc widzisz…

- Może to nie tylko wina Oliviera – mruknął Quentin. – Posłuchaj, Juliette – szepnął nagle po francusku, nachylając się nad nią i troskliwie ujął jej rękę. – Nic na razie nie rób, dobrze? Odwieź dzieci z powrotem do Hogwartu. Zaufaj mi, proszę cię. Porozmawiam z Olivierem, obiecuję ci to, ale ty mi obiecaj, że nic nie zrobisz, dopóki nie upewnię się, że to bezpieczne. Oni mogą śledzić każdy twój krok. Udawaj teraz, że niczego złego nie widzisz. Wiesz, jak się takie rzeczy kończą. Wymyśl jakiś pretekst i zostaw dzieci w Hogwarcie chociaż do świąt. Obiecaj mi.

Juliette, zdumiona, wysunęła rękę z jego dłoni. Kiwnęła niepewnie głową. Ufała mu, oczywiście. Był rozsądny, przewidujący i zwykle to on miał rację. Odetchnął z ulgą, spoglądając opiekuńczo na dzieci. André odwrócił się, zmieszany, kiedy napotkał jego wzrok.

- Jedźcie już – westchnął Quentin. Céline, mimo widocznego sprzeciwu ze strony brata, podbiegła do ojca i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

- _Au revoir, ma fille_ – wyszeptał Ducourtioux, całując ją po rudych włosach. – Zobaczymy się niedługo. Kocham cię, córeczko.

Juliette odciągnęła od niego dziewczynkę i po lakonicznym pożegnaniu wyszła z dziećmi na korytarz, bacznie obserwowana przez ustawionych tam, ubranych na czarno agentów.

- Gdyby coś się stało, szukajcie mnie u zwierzchnika – zwrócił się Malfoy do kolegi, kiedy Juliette Ducourtioux zniknęła mu z oczu. – Muszę z nim porozmawiać.

Agent spojrzał na niego ze złością i wstrętem, sądząc zapewne, że ma do czynienia z donosicielem, ale Draco niewiele się tym przejmował. Nie zamierzał niczego mu wyjaśniać ani się usprawiedliwiać. Musiał natychmiast odwiedzić szefa Shadow Service.

Czarodziej siedział za biurkiem, które stanowiło jedyny, nie licząc krzesła i szafki z dokumentami, mebel w ciemnym, niedużym gabinecie. Nie było tu dywanu, obrazów, książek ani doniczek z roślinami. Wygląd pomieszczenia przywodził na myśl loch albo piwnicę, a wrażenie to potęgował panujący w tym miejscu nawet w największe upały chłód.

- Słucham, panie Malfoy. – Mężczyzna za biurkiem podniósł głowę, świdrując wchodzącego Dracona małymi, ciemnymi oczami. Miał ogoloną głowę, bardzo szerokie ramiona i kwadratową szczękę z równymi białymi zębami. Opierał duże dłonie na blacie zarzuconym pergaminami, wśród których połyskiwała metalowa tabliczka z ledwie widocznym w mroku tłoczonym napisem: _Gregory Daniel Goyle._

- Przyszedłem porozmawiać – powiedział cicho Draco. – Prywatnie.

- A, porozmawiać. – Goyle wstał z krzesła i przysiadł na biurku, zakładając ręce na piersiach. – Więc słucham.

- Pamiętasz, jak w pierwszej klasie powiedziałeś mi, że razem z Crabbe'em macie mnie chronić przed Dumbledore'em? I że nie powinniście się rzucać w oczy, więc…

Ledwie widoczny uśmiech w jednej sekundzie zniknął z twarzy Goyle'a.

- Pamiętam – przerwał mu ostro. – Do rzeczy.

Draco zmieszał się lekko, ale nie zrezygnował z powziętego zamiaru. Zwilżył językiem wargi.

- Chciałem się dowiedzieć… Powiedz mi, Goyle, kto was właściwie nasłał? Przysięgam, że nikomu nie…

- Dość. Wiesz, że nie mogę ci powiedzieć, tłumaczyłem ci. Wyjdź, mam dużo pracy.

Usiadł znów za biurkiem i z irytacją przerzucił papiery.

- Ale, Goyle…

- Wyjdź, powiedziałem!

- Nie! Muszę wiedzieć, zrozum. Mam dziecko, a oni…

Gregory zerwał się z krzesła i jednym sprężystym skokiem znalazł się przy Draconie. Potrząsnął nim silnie, trzymając za ramiona.

- Nie powinienem był ci niczego wtedy mówić, słyszysz? – wydyszał mu do ucha. – Niczego. Już zostałem za to ukarany. Wystarczy mi. Sam wiesz, jak skończył Crabbe. Ale to był buntownik. O, tak. Crabbe mógłby ci wszystko o nich ładnie opowiedzieć. On był niepewny. Musiał zginąć. Nie mieszaj się do tego, a nic ci nie będzie, słyszysz? Ani tobie, ani Leonardowi.

Uspokoił się trochę i puścił Dracona.

- Wracaj teraz grzecznie do pracy – polecił mu beznamiętnie, otrzepując niedbale jego marynarkę. – I najlepiej udawaj, że już się nie znamy. Ducourtioux wróciła do Hogwartu?

- Skąd…

- Cii… – przerwał mu szeptem Gregory, kładąc palec na ustach, a jego oczy zrobiły się jakby większe i bardziej błyszczące – My wszystko wiemy.

Ducourtioux wróciła do Hogwartu. W rozmowie z panią dyrektor stwierdziła, że jest to jednak o wiele lepsza szkoła magii niż Beauxbâtons, a nierozsądna decyzja zabrania stamtąd dzieci wynikła z mało znaczącego konfliktu między André a jego stryjem, Olivierem Ducourtioux, nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. Przeprosiła uprzejmie za kłopot, którego stała się przyczyną i, ucałowawszy czule dzieci, odjechała do domu.

André zaprowadził siostrę do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów. Było dość zimno, więc umożliwił jej zajęcie najlepszego miejsca przed kominkiem, bezpardonowo wyrzucając stamtąd wyższego o pół głowy siódmoklasistę. Upewnił się, że wszystko z nią w porządku, po czym zdecydowanym, wojskowym krokiem odmaszerował do swojego dormitorium. Ściągnął przez głowę dzianinową kamizelkę od mamy i przypiął błyszczącą odznakę prefekta do ulubionej, skórzanej kurtki. Wyciągnął się na łóżku, kładąc ręce pod głowę, by w spokoju przemyśleć to, co usłyszał w gabinecie Evansa. Bez wątpienia musiał o wszystkim poinformować prefekta naczelnego. Leonidas King w zeszłym roku został jednogłośnie wybrany przez Radę Prefektów na to stanowisko i od września piastował je z doskonałym skutkiem. Tak, z pewnością powinien jak najszybciej poznać nowe fakty. Petycja, którą niedawno napisał do Naczelnika w sprawie ograniczenia niewygodnej dla jego celów inwigilacji Laury Ducourtioux prawdopodobnie nie odniesie żadnego skutku, jak sam to zresztą przewidywał, ale wiadomości od André, może ułatwiłyby mu zadanie. Błądząc wzrokiem po granatowym baldachimie rozpiętym nad głową, chłopak rozmyślał, jakie wrażenie wywrze na Kingu jego raport, kiedy zdał sobie nagle sprawę z czyjejś obecności w pomieszczeniu. Przybyły wszedł do dormitorium tak cicho, że nie mógł to być nikt inny, jak tylko sam prefekt naczelny.

- Jak tam, Ducourtioux, znowu w Hogwarcie? – spytał tonem nieco znudzonym i pobłażliwym zarazem.

André zerwał się z łóżka, wlepiając wzrok w sylwetkę szczupłego siedemnastolatka, opierającego się ramieniem o futrynę uchylonych drzwi.

- Twoja siostra powiedziała mi, że tu jesteś – ciągnął Leonidas, nie czekając na odpowiedź. – Opowiedziała mi o waszej wizycie u Evansa. Przyszedłem więc do ciebie, by poznać szczegóły. Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiodę.

Rozparł się w stojącym naprzeciwko łóżka głębokim fotelu, splatając na piersiach palce obu dłoni i utkwił w André hipnotyzujące jasnoszare oczy. Chłopak zamrugał nerwowo.

- Oczywiście, sir – odparł szybko. – Jest dokładnie tak, jak pan myślał. Coś się dzieje w Hogwarcie. Coś niedobrego. Słyszałem, jak – zawahał się chwilę zanim wymówił powoli to słowo – ojciec… No więc on radził matce, żeby milczała, jeśli coś zauważy. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa.

- Oczywiście – wtrącił spokojnie Leonidas.

- Tak… I… On mówił, że mogą śledzić każdy krok mojej matki. I na pewno nie tylko jej. Może i nasz. Może nawet…

- Kto? – rzucił ostro King, przerywając spekulacje chłopaka, które nie interesowały go w najmniejszym stopniu. To on był tutaj od myślenia.

- Nie wiem, nie mówili… – André, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, rozluźnił kołnierzyk koszuli, widząc, jak Leonidas niebezpiecznie mruży swoje ogromne oczy.

- Tyle masz mi do powiedzenia, Ducourtioux? – spytał łagodnie prefekt naczelny, a nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, kontynuował tym samym protekcjonalnym tonem. – Szkoda, Ducourtioux, rozczarowałeś mnie. Naprawdę mnie rozczarowałeś, a nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. Byłeś tak blisko naszego drogiego tyrana, a niczego się nie dowiedziałeś. Rozmawiałeś z ojcem?

Chłopak spuścił wzrok.

- No właśnie, Ducourtioux.

Leonidas wstał z fotela i usiadł na łóżku, tuż przy André. Chwycił go mocno za podbródek, zmuszając do spojrzenia w bladą, pociągłą twarz o szarych oczach z długimi rzęsami.

- Przypomnij mi – wycedził. – Dlaczego dopuściłem cię do moich spraw? Dlaczego powiedziałem ci o moim zadaniu? Dlaczego, Ducourtioux?

Odczekał chwilę, doskonale wiedząc, że nie usłyszy odpowiedzi.

- Dlatego, Ducourtioux – podjął szeptem – że Laura jest żoną twojego stryja. Dlatego, że siostra twojego ojca dla niej pracuje. Dlatego wreszcie, Ducourtioux, że twój ojciec jest tak blisko człowieka, którego pragnę i muszę zniszczyć. Dlaczego nie rozmawiałeś z ojcem? Może mi powiesz, że się na tatę obraziłeś i nie będziesz się do niego odzywał? Nie, Ducourtioux, tak mi nie powiesz, mimo że to jest najbliższe prawdy. Ale ty się mnie boisz, więc tak nie powiesz. I słusznie, Ducourtioux, bardzo słusznie. Słusznie, że tak nie powiesz i słusznie, że się mnie boisz.

Puścił go, powoli cofając rękę i odwróciwszy głowę, zapatrzył się w obraz wiszący naprzeciwko.

- Przepraszam, sir – odezwał się cicho André.

- Nie, Ducourtioux, nie przepraszaj – wyszeptał King. – Każdy popełnia błędy, nawet ja. Zastanawiasz się pewnie, jakie, ale boisz się zapytać, mam rację? – Uśmiechnął się lekko, nie odrywając wzroku od portretu młodej dziewczyny w różowej sukience. – Miałeś przykład przed chwilą. Jestem trochę podobny do Evansa, prawda? Tak władza działa na ludzi. Zdaje się im, że są wszechpotężni, że nie obowiązują ich żadne prawa, że nic nie jest w stanie im zagrozić. A wystarczy jedno zaklęcie, jeden strzał, jeden choćby kuchenny nóż… Sokół pada martwy, choćby nie wiem jak wysoko się znajdował. A w dole czekają hieny, Ducourtioux. Czekają hieny.

Z ledwie dosłyszalnym westchnięciem odpiął od koszuli odznakę prefekta. Przez chwilę ważył ją w dłoni, przyglądając się uważnie jej błyszczącej powierzchni.

- Władza to niebezpieczna rzecz, Ducourtioux – odezwał się powoli. – Władza i potęga. Jak to niszczy człowieka… Żałuję, że Evans nie jest na to odporny. Wydaje mu się, że wystarczy zwyciężyć. Otóż nie, nie wystarczy. Trzeba jeszcze umieć to zwycięstwo wykorzystać. Trzeba umieć być zwycięzcą, Wielki Naczelniku…

Strzeż się więc, Evans. Strzeż się Makdufa. – dodał szeptem, po czym wyszedł bez pożegnania, ściskając w dłoni odznakę.

André długo jeszcze patrzył na drzwi, za którymi zniknął King, starając się jak najlepiej zapamiętać i zrozumieć jego słowa. Kiedy wieczorem kładł się do łóżka, powtórzył sobie wszystko od początku, ale usnął zanim zdążył się nad tym choć chwilę zastanowić. O szóstej obudził go ostry dźwięk budzika. André zerwał się z pościeli, wyłaczając szybko alarm. Zza granatowych baldachimów zaczęły już się odzywać gniewne, zaspane pomruki, na które jak zwykle nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi. Współlokatorzy powinni szanować jego przyzwyczajenia zamiast stroić fochy z powodu dość wczesnej pobudki. W końcu był ich prefektem. Zresztą, gdyby rzeczywiście chcieli dłużej pospać, znaleźliby na pewno odpowiednie zaklęcie. A jeśli nawet nie, to istnieją jeszcze zatyczki do uszu.

Słońce wstało prawie godzinę temu, ale w dormitorium wciąż panował mrok. André wyjrzał przez okno, by stwierdzić z niezadowoleniem, że niebo zasnute jest ciemnymi chmurami, z których w każdej chwili może lunąć deszcz. Mimo to wciągnął spodnie od dresu, narzucił na siebie bluzę, wziął torbę, którą przygotował sobie poprzedniego wieczoru i wybiegł z zamku na błonia. Świeże powietrze listopadowego poranka owiało mu twarz lodowatym podmuchem. Krajobraz wokół zdawał się martwy jak kamień. Trawę pokrywał już delikatny szron; szare korony drzew słabo odcinały się od ołowianego tła nieba. Bezlistne gałęzie drżały lekko na wietrze, którego szum był jedynym dźwiękiem w tej, jakby nierzeczywistej, sennej ciszy otulającej rozległą równinę. Tylko wcześnie rano na błoniach panował taki spokój. Zupełnie jakby wszystko, co żyło tu jeszcze wczoraj, wymarło nagle, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic prócz wspomnienia.

André długą chwilę stał nad jeziorem, wdychając mroźne powietrze, które wbijało się w jego płuca tysiącem igiełek lodu. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy na twarz spadły mu pierwsze, drobne krople. Wkrótce rozpadało się na dobre. Chłopak zaklął cicho, położył na trawie swoją torbę i w strugach deszczu ruszył biegiem wzdłuż brzegu. Kiedy okrążył jezioro, zrobił parę ćwiczeń rozciągających, w trakcie których zdjął przemoczone ubranie, z przyzwyczajenia składając je wprawnie w kostkę. Włożył przyniesione ze sobą rękawiczki, czapkę i tenisówki, po czym wszedł spokojnie do wody, zupełnie się nie przejmując wychylającymi się już z okien zamku rozczochranymi, ziewającymi uczniami, którzy na jego widok stukali się w czoło albo kiwali głową z politowaniem. Przepłynąwszy tam i z powrotem połowę jeziora, wyszedł na brzeg, parskając jak rasowy koń. Deszcz zelżał nieco. André wytarł się szorstkim ręcznikiem, który wyciągnął z dna torby, a na swój dres rzucił zaklęcie wysuszające. Kompletnie już ubrany napił się herbaty z termosu, czując, jak jego ciało przyjemnie rozgrzewa się od środka. Przestało prawie padać, pobiegał więc jeszcze piętnaście minut, dopóki nie zrobiło mu się zupełnie ciepło, po czym wrócił do zamku.

Było wpół do ósmej, kiedy dotarł wreszcie do pokoju wspólnego. Rozejrzał się po pustym pomieszczeniu, stwierdzając, że wszyscy Krukoni zeszli już na śniadanie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że na pewno spóźni się na pierwszą lekcję, a bardzo tego nie lubił. Wziął szybki prysznic, szczotkując jednocześnie zęby, ubrał się błyskawicznie i pomknął do Wielkiej Sali. Kilkoro ostatnich uczniów, ociągając się, wychodziło właśnie na korytarz albo kończyło jeszcze owsiankę, a właściwie skrobało łyżkami po dnach pustych talerzy, jak najdłużej odwlekając moment udania się na lekcje. André, ściągnąwszy dwa tosty ze stołu Gryfonów, który stał akurat najbliżej, pobiegł z powrotem na górę. Rozczochrany, zdyszany, z torbą niedbale przerzuconą przez ramię i śniadaniem w ręku, wpadł do klasy, w pół słowa przerywając wykład profesorowi obrony przed czarną magią. Olivier zmarszczył brwi.

- Cztery minuty spóźnienia, Ducourtioux – rzucił ostro – a właściwie… – zerknął na zegarek – cztery i pół. Masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

- Byłem zajęty – mruknął niechętnie André.

- A, zajęty – Olivier, nie wiedzieć czemu, jakby się ucieszył. – Co to za doniosłe zajęcie oderwało cię od obowiązków, co? Możesz nam to zdradzić?

Chłopak milczał, patrząc prosto w zielone oczy jasnowłosego, barczystego nauczyciela o ostrych rysach, szorstkim głosie i bezwzględnym spojrzeniu.

- Nie chcesz mówić, Ducourtioux? – odezwał się profesor lekceważącym tonem. – Nie mów. Mam tylko nadzieję, że następnym razem stawisz się punktualnie zamiast kąpać się na golasa w jeziorze.

Siedzący w ławkach Krukoni i Puchoni parsknęli śmiechem. Policzki André poróżowiały.

- Zamknąć się – warknął Olivier do uczniów. – Straciłeś dziesięć punktów dla Ravenclawu, Ducourtioux. Siadaj. I bądź pewien, że dyrekcja dowie się o wszystkim.

André zajął wolne miejsce w ostatniej ławce, obok ładnej, czarnowłosej Krukonki, chowając do torby nadgryzionego tosta. Profesor podjął swój wykład o zaklęciach niewerbalnych, podczas którego nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem.

- No, tyle teorii na dziś – zakończył, patrząc na zegarek. – Poćwiczycie teraz rzucanie zaklęć werbalnych. Zanim zaczniecie… _Expelliarmus! _– krzyknął nagle, celując w okularnika pod oknem. Różdżka wyskoczyła chłopakowi z rąk, śmignęła w powietrzu i spadła na podłogę u stóp Oliviera, który nie wysilił się nawet, by ją złapać.

- Kiepsko z twoim refleksem, Shaw – zwrócił się zadziwiająco łagodnie do prefekta Puchonów. – W każdej sytuacji należy być czujnym… _IMPEDIMENTO!_

Zaklęcie trafiło jedną z Krukonek, która rzuciła się po swoją różdżkę leżącą bezużytecznie na ławce. Dziewczyna przeleciała kilka stóp do tyłu, omal nie rozbijając sobie głowy o ścianę.

- Co wam przed chwilą mówiłem? W każdej sytuacji… _Drętwota! _– krzyknął, odwracając się błyskawicznie.

- _Protego –_ powiedział szybko André.

Czerwony promień odbił się od tarczy i pomknął w stronę nauczyciela, który momentalnie schylił się, unikając zaklęcia. Otrzepawszy się pobieżnie, Olivier wlepił w bratanka zmrużone, zielonkawe oczy.

- Nie popisuj się, Ducourtioux – wycedził. – Dobierzcie się teraz parami.

Sąsiadka André bezceremonialnie pociągnęła go za rękę. Rozległo się szuranie odsuwanych w pośpiechu krzeseł, po którym nastąpiło przepychanie się między ławkami, zduszone piski, jęki i ciche przekleństwa.

- Czy ja nie mówię do was po angielsku? – ryknął Olivier. – Nie rozumiecie prostego polecenia? Niedorozwinięci jesteście czy chcecie koniecznie stracić punkty? Parami, powiedziałem! Po kolei!

Skinął na dwie Puchonki z pierwszej ławki. Reszta w milczeniu wróciła na miejsca. Dziewczyny stanęły naprzeciwko siebie, skłoniły się lekko i podniosły różdżki, ale żadna nie miała ochoty zacząć pojedynku. Olivier przygryzł wargi.

- Zaczynaj, Allen – rzucił z rezygnacją, siadając przy biurku.

Puchonka, struchlała ze strachu, wyjąkała pierwsze zaklęcie, jakie jej przyszło na myśl, i machnęła różdżką, z której wytrysnęło kilka czerwonych iskier. Profesor wymamrotał do siebie kilka niezrozumiałych słów. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza. Nikt już nie odważył się roześmiać.

- Dziewczynko, na co ty czekasz? – zwrócił się uprzejmie Olivier do drugiej z walczących. Uczennica obrzuciła go spłoszonym spojrzeniem.

- _Expelliarmus _– pisnęła, wciąż patrząc z lękiem na nauczyciela. Promień czerwonego światła minął jej przeciwniczkę o dobrych parę cali i rozprysnął się wysoko na ścianie. Tym razem Allen zareagowała natychmiast.

- _Petrificus totalus! _– krzyknęła, ale zbyt silne drżenie rąk uniemożliwiło jej dokładne wycelowanie. Zaklęcie przeleciało tuż obok ucha Oliviera, który nawet się nie poruszył. Siedział przy biurku, podpierając ręką zwieszoną w przypływie czarnej rozpaczy głowę. Puchonki w panice wykrzykiwały kolejne zaklęcia, aż wreszcie, rzuciwszy na siebie nawzajem Zniewalającą Łaskotkę, wybuchnęły śmiechem i zaczęły tarzać się po podłodze, mimo najszczerszych chęci nie mogąc się opanować.

Profesor wstał.

- _Finite _– mruknął, celując różdżką w dziewczyny. Umilkły momentalnie, ale minęło trochę czasu zanim ośmieliły się poruszyć.

- To było żenujące – oświadczył Olivier, kiedy, zgnębione, usiadły w ławce. – Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem tak fatalnej, beznadziejnej, żałosnej walki. Minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Hufflepuffu. Ktoś jeszcze chce spróbować?

Czarnowłosa Krukonka pociągnęła lekko André. Chłopak pokręcił głową.

- Śmiało, Ducourtioux – Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się jadowicie. – Widzę, że masz ochotę spróbować.

- Chodź – szepnęła brunetka do kolegi, wstając z krzesła.

- Nie, Bones, ty zostajesz – powiedział Olivier tonem nie dopuszczającym możliwości sprzeciwu. – Nie będziecie się już na moich oczach kompromitować. Pokażę wam, jak wygląda pojedynek. Ducourtioux będzie walczył przeciwko mnie.

André uniósł brwi.

- Chce mnie pan zabić, profesorze? – spytał rzeczowo, uważnie obserwując stryja. Nauczyciel roześmiał się cierpko.

- Pochlebiasz mi, Ducourtioux – odparł. – Jeśli zamierzałeś się podlizać, to jestem pod wrażeniem.

- Nie, ja pytałem poważnie – wyjaśnił chłopak, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Nie wiem po prostu, czego się spodziewać, a przyznam, że trochę mnie to interesuje. Wolałbym…

- Mamy mało czasu, Ducourtioux – przerwał mu Olivier ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Pospiesz się, chłopcze, z łaski swojej.

André stanął naprzeciwko niego z uniesioną różdżką.

- Zaczynaj – polecił profesor. – Tylko nie spudłuj.

- _Expelliarmus! _– zawołał chłopak i natychmiast uskoczył przed odbitym zaklęciem.

- _Levicorpus! _Co ja mówiłem, Ducourtioux? – krzyknął Olivier do André, który w ostatniej chwili rzucił się na ziemię, unikając oślepiającego promienia. – Na lekcji nie zaczynamy od Zaklęcia Rozbrajającego! Zapamiętać, głąby, do was to mówię!

Rozległ się szmer wyciąganych pergaminów, a następnie ciche skrobanie piórami. Świetliste promienie niemal bez przerwy śmigały w powietrzu. Wokół walczących wirowały tęczowe iskry.

- _Tarantallegra!_

- _Protego! Petrificus totalus!_

- _Rictusempra!_

- _Impedimento! Drętwota!_

André osunął się na ziemię trafiony w piersi smugą czerwonego światła. Olivier stanął nad nim, spoglądając z góry na leżące bezwładnie ciało.

- Avada kedavra – mruknął, obracając różdżkę w palcach. – I byłoby po tobie, Ducourtioux.

Spojrzał na zegarek i przywrócił bratankowi przytomność.

- Ravenclaw traci kolejne dziesięć punktów – oznajmił. Krukoni zaczęli szeptać między sobą z niedowierzaniem, patrząc niechętnie to na Oliviera, to na swojego prefekta. André zacisnął pięści, z nienawiścią obserwując nauczyciela.

- Za co? – syknął.

Profesor odwrócił się, zaskoczony.

- Bo ja tak powiedziałem – uciął. – Mamy jeszcze parę minut. Bones, chodź tutaj. Wybierz sobie przeciwnika. Zdążysz jeszcze. Nie wiesz, za co, Ducourtioux? – zwrócił się nagle do André. – Za to, że nie umiesz się zbuntować. Za to, że zawsze słuchasz silniejszych od siebie. Za to, że dajesz się prowokować. Za to, że ze strachu robisz coś, na co nie masz ochoty. Jednym słowem, Ducourtioux, za to, że stanąłeś do tego pojedynku. Nie jesteś taki, jak twój ojciec. Jesteś jak posłuszny, dobrze wytresowany pies.

Chłopak roześmiał się ochryple i nieco sztucznie. Wiedział, że jeśli teraz odgryzie się Olivierowi, poniesie klęskę. Zrobi dokładnie to, czego stryj od niego żąda. Zbuntuje się. Może nawet straci kolejne punkty. Milczeniem przyznałby mu natomiast rację. Jedynym wyjściem z tej skomplikowanej psychologicznie sytuacji wydawało się sprowokowanie przeciwnika. Pokonanie go jego własną bronią.

- Myli się pan, profesorze – powiedział cicho. – To mój ojciec nie potrafi się zbuntować. To on jest jak tresowany brytan Evansa. To on jest godnym pożałowania…

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ – ryknął Olivier. Cisnął różdżkę na bok i rzucił się na André, powalając go na ziemię. Chwilę tarzali się po podłodze, sczepieni ze sobą jak rozwścieczone kocury, ale Olivier szybko uzyskał przewagę. Przyciskając chłopaka do ziemi, bił go pięścią po twarzy, dopóki nie nasycił się widokiem krwi. Dopiero wtedy odzyskał względne panowanie nad sobą. Cofnął się, oszołomiony, dysząc ciężko.

- Won! – wrzasnął, wskazując drżącą dłonią na drzwi. – Do skrzydła szpitalnego! Reszta won na przerwę!

Kiedy został sam w klasie, osunął się na podłogę pod ścianą, błędnym wzrokiem wodząc dookoła siebie. Czuł, jak wszystko w nim dygocze. Słońce powoli wynurzyło się zza chmur, rozświetlając pomieszczenie. Z ciemnego kąta błysnął kawałek metalu. Olivier wstał niezdarnie i na chwiejnych nogach ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Odznaka prefekta. Musiał mu ją niechcący zerwać. Obok leżała różdżka André, o której zapomniano w powszechnej panice.

- Dobrze się czujesz, Olivier? – usłyszał łagodny kobiecy głos. Odwrócił się, zawstydzony, jakby przyłapano go na czymś nieprzyzwoitym.

- Nie martw się, nic mu nie będzie – ciągnęła zielonooka blondynka, chowając drobne dłonie w kieszeniach błękitnego żakiecika.

- Już wiesz… – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

- Przecież my wszystko wiemy – odparła cicho, delikatnie gładząc krwawiące lekko otarcie nad jego brwią.

Olivier usiadł na podłodze, nie wypuszczając odznaki z ręki. Kobieta przyklęknęła obok.

- Wyrzucą mnie, Sylvie – szepnął. – Ale wcale nie to jest najgorsze…

- Ja wiem – przerwała mu szybko. – Nie musisz się tłumaczyć.

- Ale Sylvie, powiedz mi – Chwycił siostrę za rękę, patrząc jej błagalnie w oczy. – Czy ja jestem taki, jak on? Jak ojciec? To przez niego jestem takim…

Sylvie poruszyła się niespokojnie na wspomnienie ojca.

- Co ty mówisz, Olivier – upomniała go łagodnie. – Nie jesteś taki, jak on.

- On mi wybaczy? – spytał Olivier z nadzieją w głosie, zupełnie jakby mogła to wiedzieć.

- André?

- Quentin – szepnął, puszczając rękę siostry. – Bo, widzisz, on go obrażał, a ja po prostu nie mogłem… Wiem, że nie powinienem był, ale to mój brat, Sylvie. Ty wiesz, jak go kocham…

Objęli się ramionami, jak wtedy, gdy byli dziećmi czekającymi z przerażeniem aż ustaną odgłosy uderzeń i krzyki matki za ścianą, a rozwścieczony ojciec stanie w drzwiach ich małego, przytulnego pokoiku.

- Nienawidzę go, Sylvie – syknął mściwie Olivier, skutecznie powstrzymując łzy. – Nienawidzę go… André… Quentin nazwał go tak po nim, wiesz? Dlaczego?

Milczeli dłuższy czas.

- André jest do niego podobny – odezwała się wreszcie Sylvie. – Do naszego ojca. To cię w nim tak denerwuje?

- Nie wiem – westchnął Olivier, wstając z podłogi. – Możesz już iść, Sylvie. Już mi przeszło.

Podszedł do okna i zapatrzył się na rozległe błonia. Sylvie podniosła z podłogi różdżkę bratanka.

- André to tutaj zostawił? – spytała, ściągając czarną torbę z oparcia krzesła. – Zaniosę mu może do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Nie… – odezwał się cicho Olivier, zerkając na odznakę, którą wciąż trzymał w ręku. – Zostaw. Sam mu to oddam. Musimy chyba porozmawiać, prawda, pani psycholog? – Uśmiechnął się blado.

Sylvie pocałowała brata w policzek. Po jej wyjściu Olivier w miarę spokojnie poprowadził następną lekcję, mimo że czuł się fatalnie. Przez ułamek sekundy zamierzał nawet zamordować nadchodzącą grupę roześmianych czwartoklasistów, ale zdołał się opanować. Gryfoni i Ślizgoni, szurając krzesłami, zajęli swoje miejsca. Ucichły ostatnie rozmowy. Olivier zaczął wykład, choć wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie wygłosić go do końca. Kazał więc uczniom czytać podręczniki, a widząc, że z nudów zaczynają hałasować, wypuścił z klatki parę chochlików kornwalijskich. Była to jedyna pożyteczna rzecz, której nauczył się od Gilderoya Lockharta. Przydawała się czasem, jeśli nauczyciel chciał mieć spokój. Olivier, wówczas piątoklasista, nie przeżył osobiście ataku złośliwych stworzonek, ale wiele mówiło się wtedy o pamiętnej lekcji drugorocznych Gryfonów. Najwięcej zawdzięczał jednak profesorowi Lupinowi. To on zainteresował go przedmiotem, pokazał, czym tak naprawdę jest czarna magia i dlaczego trzeba z nią walczyć. Jego śmierć była dla Oliviera rzeczą równie niezrozumiałą co niesprawiedliwą. Z tego właśnie powodu wyjątkową sympatią darzył Teda Lupina, jedynego potomka swojego zmarłego mistrza.

Długo trwało zanim czwartoklasiści poradzili sobie z chochlikami. Za długo. Widocznie Olivier miał zbyt dobre zdanie o ich umiejętnościach. Ze złością oszołomił dwa ostatnie stworki i cisnął je w głąb klatki.

- Fajnie dzisiaj było, panie psorze – oświadczył Teddy Lupin, siadając na biurku nauczyciela, kiedy reszta uczniów wyszła na przerwę. – Przynajmniej pod koniec. – Zachichotał na wspomnienie Mirandy Weasley, która z piskiem opędzała się od atakujących ją chochlików.

- Mhm – mruknął Olivier, przerzucając pospiesznie porozrzucane pergaminy.

Lupin spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Coś się stało, panie psorze?

Olivier westchnął i pieszczotliwie zmierzwił Tedowi niebieskie włosy.

- Nic takiego – odparł. – Nic, co mogłoby cię interesować. Ale wiesz, w zielonym było ci lepiej.

- Też mi się tak wydaje – zgodził się chłopak po namyśle. – Ale chyba pan zmienia temat.

- Lupin, zajmij się swoimi sprawami, dobrze? – powiedział szorstko Olivier. – Muszę iść do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie mam czasu.

- Aha, idzie pan do bratanka – domyślił się Teddy, widząc, jak nauczyciel wrzuca do torby André różdżkę i odznakę prefekta. – Wszystko z nim w porządku. Tak mówią.

Olivier pokręcił głową ze zdumieniem. Jak to niczego w tej szkole nie da się ukryć. Każdy musi o wszystkim natychmiast wiedzieć.

- Lupin, zajmij się swoimi sprawami – powtórzył powoli, trzymając Teddy'ego za ramiona. – Przyjaciele na pewno za tobą tęsknią, co?

Chłopak niechętnie zsunął się z biurka.

- Jak pan chce – mruknął, odwracając się w drzwiach. – Ale u niego pewnie jest dziewczyna.

Veronica West, prefekt Hufflepuffu, szczupła, ciemnowłosa i dość pospolitej urody, istotnie siedziała przy łóżku André. Na stoliku obok stało otwarte pudełko czekoladowych żab, które mu przyniosła. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po jedną z nich.

- Zgadnij, kogo mam na karcie? – spytała, zasłaniając kartonik rękami.

- Eee… Dumbledore?

- Nie, ale ktoś równie potężny…

André zastanowił się chwilę, marszcząc czoło.

- Merlin? – zgadywał niepewnie. – Nemesis Niezwyciężona? Lord Voldemort?

- Voldemort. – Podała mu kartę z wizerunkiem nastoletniego chłopca o ponurym spojrzeniu. Pod obrazkiem widniał czarny napis: _Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

Veronica sięgnęła po następną żabę.

- Dlaczego nie jesz? – spytała z wyrzutem. – Dla ciebie przyniosłam. Chcesz, żebym utyła, tak?

- Nie zaszkodziłoby – odparł chłopak, wciąż wpatrując się w młodego Riddle'a. Spojrzał na odwrotną stronę karty.

- Lord Voldemort – przeczytał głośno. Veronica przechyliła się w jego stronę.

Tak była podpisana podobizna upiornie bladego mężczyzny o czerwonych oczach z pionowymi źrenicami. Jego rysy przypominały nieco twarz Toma Riddle'a, ale niewiele zachowało się w nich z człowieka.

André odłożył kartę i rozwinął kolejną czekoladową żabę.

- No proszę, sam Wielki Naczelnik – roześmiał się. – Chcesz zobaczyć? – Podał jej prostokątny kartonik.

Na jednej stronie ukazana była uśmiechnięta twarz rozczochranego chłopca w okularach, podpisana: _Harry Potter_, na drugiej zaś widniał wizerunek poważnego, wyniosłego czarodzieja o zimnym spojrzeniu i czarny, ozdobny napis: _James Evans_.

- Mój brat strasznie go nie lubi – szepnęła Veronica. – Mówi, że ludzie go uwielbiają, bo ulegają propagandzie i nie widzą tego, jaki on jest naprawdę.

- Wiesz, propagandzie nigdy nie należy zbytnio ufać – powiedział powoli André.

- Przepraszam, kochani…

Oboje spojrzeli wystraszeni na uśmiechniętą pielęgniarkę, która zajrzała za parawan, oddzielający ich od reszty pomieszczenia.

- Masz gościa, André – oznajmiła uprzejmie.

André przeniósł wzrok na towarzyszącego jej ciemnowłosego chłopaka o dużych oczach i delikatnych, dziewczęcych rysach twarzy.

- Nie siedźcie tylko za długo – upomniała ich pielęgniarka. Po jej zniknięciu Leonidas podszedł do Veroniki.

- Nie znudziło ci się z nim? – spytał, stając za nią i kładąc jej ręce na ramionach. – Przerwa się skończyła, pomyślałem, że powinienem ci przypomnieć, żebyś nie siedziała za długo.

Dziewczyna zerwała się ze stołka, przestraszona.

- Spóźnię się na zielarstwo – wykrztusiła, gorączkowo zbierając swoje rzeczy. – Dziękuję ci, Leonidasie. Dobrze, że przyszedłeś. Zostaniesz tu z nim?

- Oczywiście, nie bój się o niego. Będzie w dobrych rękach – zapewnił, siadając na jej miejscu. Kiedy wybiegła, uniósł nieco głowę André, uważnie przyglądając się jego twarzy.

- Porządnie oberwałeś – stwierdził chłodno. – O co poszło?

- O ojca – mruknął chłopak, opadając na poduszkę. – Chce pan czekoladową żabę, sir? – zaproponował z uśmiechem, spoglądając bystro na gościa. Leonidas zrobił przeczący ruch ręką.

- Nie chcesz o tym mówić?

André spoważniał i pokręcił głową. Przez jakiś czas obaj milczeli. King delikatnie poprawił kołdrę na łóżku.

- Ale nic ci nie jest, prawda? – spytał cicho, z czymś w rodzaju troski. André odwrócił się, zaskoczony, w jego stronę.

- Nie, nic mi nie jest. – odparł po chwili, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Zwolniłem się z lekcji – wyjaśnił Leonidas. – Musiałem się z tobą zobaczyć.

- Chodzi o Evansa? – André z niepokojem uniósł się na łokciu, utkwiwszy w Kingu badawcze spojrzenie. Czekał kilka sekund zanim otrzymał odpowiedź.

- Nie, Ducourtioux – powiedział Leonidas, jakby z wahaniem. – Chodzi tylko o ciebie.

Smukłymi palcami dotknął posiniaczonego policzka chłopaka. Zaraz jednak cofnął rękę i spuścił wzrok. Jego długie rzęsy zadrgały szybko, kiedy, zmieszany, zamrugał nerwowo powiekami.

- Pójdę już, Ducourtiux – szepnął. – Chciałem się tylko upewnić…

Wstał ze stołka, po czym ruszył powoli do wyjścia. André został sam. Położył ręce pod głową i wlepił wzrok w sufit. Nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o wizycie Leonidasa, ale to wszystko nie wydawało mu się wcale dziwne. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zdał sobie teraz sprawę, że od pewnego czasu na to właśnie czekał; czuł nawet pewnego rodzaju triumf. Był spokojny. Spokojny, jak nigdy dotąd. Zamknął oczy.

Kiedy się obudził, dochodziła pierwsza. Na stołku obok łóżka siedział profesor Ducourtioux i, marszcząc brwi, czytał "Proroka Codziennego". Opierał dłoń na biodrze, odgarniając połę czarnej, jak zwykle rozpiętej na piersiach, szaty. W drugiej ręce trzymał gazetę. André poprawił się na posłaniu, co usłyszawszy, Olivier momentalnie podniósł głowę.

- Nie chciałem cię budzić – odezwał się nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał. – We śnie szybciej goją się rany. Przyniosłem twoje rzeczy. – Machnął ręką w stronę torby leżącej obok nocnego stolika.

- Dziękuję – odparł lakonicznie André, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak się zachować. Olivier właściwie też nie czuł się zbyt pewnie.

- Miałem przyjść wcześniej, ale coś mnie zatrzymało – wyjaśnił, odłożywszy na bok gazetę. – Właściwie ktoś. A potem pomyślałem, że lepiej jednak poczekam aż skończę lekcje. Nie masz chyba do mnie żalu o tamto, co? Ja… – Słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Roześmiał się, żeby ukryć zakłopotanie. – No nic, chciałem tylko zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku.

- W porządku – westchnął chłopak. – Nie mam do pana żalu, profesorze. Dobrze wiedziałem, co pan zrobi. To ja podjąłem decyzję, nie pan. Więc nie musi pan czuć się winny czy coś.

Olivier przekrzywił głowę, świdrując go podejrzliwie wzrokiem.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem…

- Nie szkodzi – odparł szybko André. – Ja tak tylko…

Profesor westchnął z rezygancją.

- No dobrze, wracaj szybko do zdrowia, André – powiedział cicho. – Trzymaj się. – Zrobił ruch, jakby chciał pogłaskać go po głowie, ale wstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili i wyszedł równym, zdecydowanym krokiem, zostawiając bratanka z wieloma rzeczami do przemyślenia.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia dyrektor Vector wezwała go do siebie. Oświadczyła, że nie życzy sobie, by podobne incydenty miały miejsce w jej szkole, ale biorąc pod uwagę dobro uczniów, trudności w znalezieniu kompetentnego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią oraz wysokie kwalifikacje Oliviera, postanowiła zatrzymać go w Hogwarcie, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że taka scena więcej się nie powtórzy. Prawdę mówiąc, niewiele interesował ją sam fakt użycia przemocy wobec ucznia, ale musiała dbać o wizerunek szkoły, która była przecież jej wizytówką. Ceniła jednak profesora Ducourtioux za wiedzę, umiejętności, a przede wszystkim za wzorowe utrzymywanie dyscypliny, na co zawsze kładła szczególny nacisk.

Olivier został więc w Hogwarcie, dając jeszcze jeden dowód na to, jak mało liczono się w rzeczywistości z dobrem uczniów. Nawet Ślizgoni, których był opiekunem, z niechęcią przyjęli decyzję pani dyrektor, głównie z tego względu, że profesor nigdy nie faworyzował mieszkańców swojego domu, co w ich oczach uchodziło za rażącą niesprawiedliwość.

Ted Lupin, ulubieniec Oliviera, stanowił, naturalnie, jeden z nielicznych wyjątków zadowolonych z takiego właśnie obrotu rzeczy. Odejście Ducourtioux oznaczałoby dla niego nie tylko rozstanie na wiele miesięcy z człowiekiem, który w pewnym sensie zastępował mu ojca, ale też utratę kilku drobnych przywilejów, jak choćby możliwość korzystania z gabinetu profesora pod jego nieobecność. Uprawnienie to okazywało się bardzo przydatne, kiedy chciał się spotkać z mieszkańcami inych domów, a do takich należało dwoje jego przyjaciół. Olivier rzadko im przeszkadzał, zajęty zwykle patrolowaniem szkolnych korytarzy, wywlekaniem młodocianych przestępców z ciemnych kątów, uczniowskich toalet lub magazynków na miotły i konfiskowaniem nielegalnie posiadanego mienia, podczas gdy Teddy Lupin, wyciągnięty wygodnie w jego fotelu, beztrosko rozprawiał z przyjaciółmi o najnowszych modelach mioteł wyścigowych, gumochłonach albo ostatnich, coraz bardziej idiotycznych zarządzeniach dyrektorki.

- Wie ktoś, kiedy będzie pełnia? – spytała nagle Carla, która siedziała przy biurku Oliviera, ostrożnie układając domek z kart.

Teddy podniósł szybko głowę.

- Pełnia? – powtórzył, marszcząc brwi – Pod koniec listopada jakoś…

- Dwudziestego ósmego – rzucił lekceważąco, rozparty w drugim fotelu, Edmund Cichocki, obserwując uważnie ruchy ciemnookiej Puchonki. – Powoli, Carla, bo ci się rozleci.

Dziewczyna odgarnęła z twarzy kosmyk włosów.

- No, to co – powiedziała spokojnie, starając się precyzyjnie ustawić dwie karty na dość już sporej budowli. – Po to się buduje, żeby się rozleciało. A ty, Teddy, jesteś wilkołakiem i nawet się nie zainteresujesz, kiedy jest pełnia? – spytała, nie zmieniając tonu.

- A po co? – zdziwił się Lupin. – I tak zawsze mi przypominacie.

Carla łypnęła na niego groźnie.

- Uważaj, żeby nam się nie zapomniało kiedyś – mruknęła. – Cholera jasna.

Nieostrożny ruch i jedna sekunda wystarczyły, żeby po cierpliwie wznoszonej budowli nie zostało ani śladu. Dziewczyna wprawnie zgarnęła rozsypane na biurku karty.

- Wiecie, że złapali tych, co przemycali magiczne grzybki do szkoły? – powiedziała, przeciągając się. Edmund i Ted spojrzeli na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Wczoraj w nocy – dodała, widząc ich miny. – Naprawdę. Cały towar leży teraz gdzieś w gabinecie dyrektorki i czeka na odważnych. Leo, żeby ci coś nie strzeliło do głowy…

Z sarkastycznym uśmiechem odwróciła się w stronę Leonarda Malfoya, który siedział w kącie na podłodze, zdając się całkowicie pochłonięty strojeniem gitary elektrycznej.

- Drugi raz to nie przejdzie, stary – stwierdził ironicznie Cichocki, zapalając papierosa.

- Co? – Leonardo podniósł głowę znad instrumentu i potoczył wokoło spojrzeniem człowieka wyrwanego z głębokiego zamyślenia. – Co się stało?

- O grzybkach mówimy – wyjaśnił mu przyjaciel, zaciągając się dymem. – Nie interesuje cię?

Malfoy prychnął z rozdrażnieniem, po czym znów pochylił się nad swoją gitarą.

- W każdym razie prefektom ich domów też się dostanie – odezwała się w zamyśleniu Carla, bezwiednie obracając w palcach duże srebrne pióro, które leżało na biurku. – Eddy, wywal to świństwo z łaski swojej.

- Spokojnie, Carla, Ducourtioux niczego nie zauważy – zapewnił ją Edmund, wyjąwszy papierosa z ust. – I szybko nie wróci, możesz być pewna.

- Tak, ale to przeszkadza – odparła spokojnie, odłożywszy pióro. – Niedobrze mi się robi na samą myśl o całowaniu.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Chwilę patrzył na nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym niechętnie wstał z fotela i wyrzucił papierosa przez okno. Wracając na miejsce, przelotnie musnął wargami jej włosy. Carla odchyliła nieco głowę.

- Co jest, kotku? – zamruczał jej do ucha, nie zwracając uwagi na Teddy'ego, który podjął przerwany wątek wyścigowych mioteł ani na Leonarda, siedzącego nieruchomo z gitarą w ręku i ponuro wpatrującego się w szepczącą przy biurku parę.

- Ed, rozejrzałbyś się może za jakąś perkusją, co? – odezwał się nagle Malfoy podniesionym głosem, kiedy Carla zaczęła wreszcie odwzajemniać pieszczoty chłopaka. – Brakuje nam perkusisty do zespołu. A ty, jak widzę, nie masz chyba co robić…

- O co ci chodzi, Leo? – spytał z zaskoczeniem Teddy, prostując się na fotelu. Edmund roześmiał się cynicznie.

- Nie widzisz, Ted? – odezwał się drwiąco. – Chłopczyk nam dorasta.

Twarz Malfoya oblała się lekkim rumieńcem. Spuścił głowę bez słowa. Zapanowała cisza przerywana jedynie dźwiękiem szarpanych wściekle strun gitary.

- Przejdzie mu – stwierdził lekceważąco Edmund, obejmując Carlę ramieniem.

Ręka Leonarda zadrżała lekko. Był pewien, że mu nie przejdzie. Nie tak szybko. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego wybrała tamtego. Dlaczego nie może jej mieć ot tak, na zawołanie, jak dotychczas wszystkiego w swoim życiu? Dziwne uczucie, jakiego nigdy jeszcze nie doznał, tłukło się w nim, jakby chciało wywrócić mu wnętrzności na nice. Uderzył pięścią w gitarę.

- Ostrożnie, młody, bo zniszczysz wiosło – dotarł do jego uszu głos Cichockiego. – To musi sporo kosztować.

Leonardo podniósł głowę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- W przeciwieństwie do niektórych – powiedział cicho – _mojego_ ojca na to stać.

Edmund uniósł brwi, a po chwili jego wargi wykrzywił grymas mający oznaczać pogardliwy uśmiech. W ciszy, jaka zapadła, czuło się niemal, że powietrze iskrzy od napięcia. Carla chrząknęła znacząco.

- Pokaż mi tę gitarę, Leo – poprosiła, starając się rozładować atmosferę, a kiedy chłopak podał jej instrument, szarpnęła kilkakrotnie struny. – Właściwie nie powinno się jej nazywać elektryczną, skoro nie jest zasilana prądem, prawda? – zagadnęła, jakby nic się nie stało. Leonardo przytaknął machinalnie, ale nie patrzył jej w oczy. Było mu wstyd, że o wszystkim dowiedziała się w taki sposób. Postanowił natychmiast zakończyć przyjaźń z Edmundem i naturalnie wyrzucić go ze swojego zespołu, który dopiero zaczynał tworzyć. Nie chodziło tu już tylko o kobietę. Chodziło o rodową dumę.

Leonardo niemal od początku nauki w Hogwarcie starał się na każdym kroku manifestować wrogi stosunek do reszty Malfoyów, pokazać, że nie jest taki, jak jego rodzina. W głębi duszy wierzył jednak w to, co w dzieciństwie zostało mu wpojone przez ojca. Wierzył w czystą krew, wartość szlachetnego urodzenia i potęgę pieniądza. Dlatego też z trojga swoich przyjaciół jedynie Edmunda, potomka zubożałego rodu książęcego, mógł uważać za równego sobie. To właśnie obudziło w nim podświadomą potrzebę rywalizacji, której element stanowiła Carla Niccolini.

Jeśli zaś chodzi o Cichockiego, to nie uznawał on bynajmniej podziałów opartych na przekazywaniu z pokolenia na pokolenie określonej pozycji w hierarchii społecznej, a jego złośliwość w stosunku do Leonarda wynikała wyłącznie z zazdrości o Carlę. Przez całe następne przedpołudnie myślał o tym, czy powinien porozmawiać o niej z przyjacielem i nawet na eliksirach, swojej ulubionej lekcji, był wyjątkowo rozkojarzony, co nie uszło uwadze profesora Niccoliniego, który trzy razy musiał zwracać mu uwagę zanim zajrzał wreszcie do jego kociołka z gotowym wywarem.

- Co to jest, panie Cichocki? – spytał miękko, ale stanowczo.

- Eliksir uśmierzający ból – odparł spokojnie Edmund, patrząc w bulgoczący, srebrzysty płyn. – To, co pan kazał przygotować, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.

Profesor uważnie przyjrzał się zawartości kociołka.

- Nie, panie Cichocki – zaprzeczył, obserwując eliksir ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – To tylko uczniowska, bardzo uproszczona wersja eliksiru uśmierzającego ból.

Podniósł wzrok na swojego najzdolniejszego ucznia.

- Wie pan dobrze, że nie dostanie pan za to więcej niż Zadowalający, chociaż... – zastanowił się głęboko. – Chociaż to mnie właściwie nie zadowala… Nędzny tym razem, panie Cichocki.

Edmund przygryzł wargi. Dwie dziewczyny za jego plecami zachichotały szyderczo.

- Poprawię, panie profesorze – powiedział cicho, sięgając po książkę. Niccolini przytrzymał go za nadgarstek.

- Nie, panie Cichocki - szepnął. – Miał już pan swoją szansę, której pan nie wykorzystał. Powinien pan nauczyć się przyjmować porażki z godnością. W końcu jest pan w Gryffindorze. Nie bez powodu, jak mniemam.

Płomienie świec przytwierdzonych do ścian mrocznego lochu zamigotały. Edmund wolno opuścił rękę.

- Davis nie zrobił lepszego eliksiru – mruknął z rezygnacją, doskonale wiedząc, co za chwilę usłyszy.

- Wiem o tym – odparł nauczyciel zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami. – Ale pan jest kimś wyjątkowym i więcej się po panu spodziewam. Panu Davisowi postawiłem Powyżej Oczekiwań – zerknął lekceważąco na wysokiego, szczerzącego zęby Gryfona w pasiastej bluzie – bo to, co zrobił, rzeczywiście przerosło moje oczekiwania. Pana stać na więcej. Proszę mieć więc pretensje wyłącznie do samego siebie.

Spojrzał chłodno na Edmunda i oddalił się bezszelestnie w stronę kolejnych, czekających na ocenę piątoklasistów. Nie poświęcał im wiele uwagi, co najwyżej w kilku słowach wytykał błędy tym, którzy mieli pewien potencjał. Reszta go nie interesowała.

- Możecie wyjść – oznajmił po kilku minutach.

Usiadł przy biurku i pochylił się nad dziennikiem, nie zwracając uwagi na hałas towarzyszący opuszczaniu klasy przez uczniów. Kiedy zrobiło się względnie cicho, podniósł głowę, stwierdzając z zaskoczeniem, że nie wszyscy jeszcze wyszli na przerwę.

- Pan jeszcze tutaj, panie Cichocki? – spytał łagodnie Edmunda, który powoli zgarniał do torby swoje książki. – Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, panie profesorze… – odparł niechętnie chłopak, odwracając wzrok.

Zapadła cisza. Nauczyciel mierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem czarnych jak węgle oczu.

- Chodzi o ocenę? – odezwał się po chwili, po czym wstał z krzesła i podszedł do Edmunda.

- Nie, panie profesorze. – Chłopak pokręcił głową, pragnąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się na korytarzu. – Coś jakby problemy osobiste.

- Rozumiem…

Niccolini westchnął i przysiadł na ławce Cichockiego.

- Znam pańską sytuację, panie Cichocki – wyszeptał, a jego palce zaczęły delikatnie bębnić po blacie. – Lepiej niż pan mógłby przypuszczać.

Milczał długą chwilę, wpatrzony w czarną tablicę. Edmund stał obok, nie wiedząc, czy może już sobie pójść, czy nie, ale w momencie gdy zdecydował się dyskretnie wymknąć z klasy, Niccolini znów odezwał się swoim głębokim, cichym głosem:

- Dobrze wiem, że życie imigrantów nie jest łatwe. Ciągłe kłótnie, brak pieniędzy, poczucie wyobcowania. Tak, poznałem to bardzo dobrze i pamiętam do dziś. To ciągle wraca. I mógłbym przysiąc, że nie tylko do mnie. Miałem trzech braci i trzy siostry. Jedna z nich, Carla, zginęła w wojnie z Voldemortem i myślę, że trafił jej się najszczęśliwszy los z nas wszystkich. Najmłodsza, Maria, jedyna mugolka z naszego rodzeństwa, nie utrzymuje z nami kontaktów, ale z tego, co wiem, ledwie udaje jej się związać koniec z końcem. Violetta urodziła pięć lat temu nieślubne dziecko i trafiłaby pewnie na ulicę, gdyby nie znalazła bogatego męża. Po ślubie zerwała z nami kontakty. Ricardo, mój brat, ojciec pańskiej przyjaciółki, mieszka z rodziną na Badspell Street. Domyśla się pan chyba, czym się zajmuje. Adriano… On jeden wyszedł na ludzi. Ożenił się z Sylvie Ducourtioux, naszą psycholog. Mają dwoje dzieci. Był jeszcze Rinaldo… – Umilkł, jakby próbował sobie coś przypomnieć albo nad czymś rozmyślał. Po chwili podjął tym samym tonem:

- Miał dziewczynę, zaraz urodziło mu się dziecko, wsiadł z nimi na motocykl i odjechał… Do dziś nie dał znaku życia. Pewnie pan się zastanawia… – Odwrócił się nagle do Edmunda, który poczuł się tak, jakby przyłapano go na podsłuchiwaniu. Profesor uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Dlaczego? – szepnął. – Tak tylko. Ku przestrodze. I ogólnie o życiu…

Cichocki zarzucił torbę na ramię i wolno ruszył na następną lekcję. Wiedział, że się spóźni, więc nie było sensu się spieszyć. Gryffindor znowu straci przez niego punkty. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do siebie. Punkty. Jakby to stanowiło jakąś wartość w życiu…

Już kilka dni później Leonardo zapomniał o tym, że śmiertelnie obraził się na Edmunda i znów zaczął go prosić, żeby przyłączył się do jego zespołu. Choć wciąż odwracał wzrok, kiedy Carla zbyt mocno ocierała się biodrami o swojego chłopaka.

Szli korytarzem tylko we troje, bo Teddy po przemianie w wilkołaka musiał spędzić jakiś czas na obserwacji w skrzydle szpitalnym.

- A pamiętacie, jak kiedyś wrzucili jej do herbaty środek na wymioty? – mówił przesadnie głośno Leonardo, dostrzegłszy gdzieś niedaleko rzeczoną nauczycielkę. – Dobre to było. Dzień dobry, panie profesorze – zawołał do Neville'a, który starał się przejść obok niego niezauważony. – Ooo, kogo my tu mamy?

Zatrzymał się ze zjadliwym uśmiechem na widok rudowłosej pierwszoklasistki, rozglądającej się niepewnie najwyraźniej w poszukiwaniu kogoś.

- Daj spokój – mruknęła Carla, związując niedbale czarne włosy z tyłu głowy.

- Hej, Weasley! – krzyknął Leonardo i pomachał przyjaźnie do dziewczynki.

Odwróciła się, zaskoczona, ale podeszła bliżej.

- Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam? – spytała.

- Widzisz, byłem w tym roku obecny na czymś, co się nazywa Ceremonią Przydziału – odparł drwiąco Leonardo, starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. – A poza tym, Weasley to Weasley. Ich się poznaje na kilometr. Ojciec mówił mi, że wszyscy jesteście rudzi, piegowaci i nie stać was nawet…

- Więc muszę cię rozczarować, Malfoy – rozległ się za nim zimny, dziewczęcy głos. – Jak zdążyłeś może zauważyć, nie jestem ani ruda, ani piegowata i żyję na całkiem przyzwoitym poziomie. Rudy kolor włosów nie jest zresztą genem dominującym, jeśli wiesz, o co mi chodzi…

Miranda Weasley, córka Percy'ego Weasleya, odrzuciła na plecy długie, błyszczące loki koloru czekolady i skrzywiła pogardliwie drobne usta.

- Z kolei mnie ojciec mówił – ciągnęła, przedrzeźniając pełen wyższości ton Leonarda – że wszyscy Malfoyowie to nadęte snoby, co to udają wielkich arystokratów, bo do niczego się nie nadają. I wiesz, ty do tego opisu świetnie pasujesz. Chodź, Glorio, nie warto się zadawać z takimi wszami.

Podeszła do siostry i pociągnęła ją w kierunku schodów. Leonardo zacisnął palce na uchwycie swojej skórzanej torby, patrząc z wściekłością za dziewczynami.

- Nie jestem taki, jak mój ojciec – wycedził, jakby próbował przekonać o tym samego siebie. – Nie jestem taki, jak ta obrzydliwa rodzina.

Nie żegnając się z Edmundem, ruszył ze złością na lekcję transmutacji, roztrącając po drodze podniecone dzieciaki z młodszych klas.

Siadając w ławce z Carlą, odnotował z satysfakcją, że krzesło Mirandy stoi puste. To nic, że Slytherin straci przez nią punkty. Ważne, żeby zobaczyć jej minę, kiedy profesor Stebbins oznajmi jej to swoim zwykłym, stanowczym i chłodnym tonem.

- A co się dzieje z panną Weasley? – spytała nauczycielka, nie podnosząc głowy znad dziennika. – Jest chora? Zdaje się, że widziałam ją niedawno na korytarzu…

- Na pewno gdzieś tam rozrabia, pani profesor – oświadczył z przekonaniem Leonardo tonem oburzonej niewinności.

Stebbins spojrzała na niego karcąco, ale tak, jakby próbowała powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

- Proszę zapisać temat – poleciła, wstając z krzesła. – Przemiana obiektów o średnicy większej…

- Ja… Bardzo przepraszam…

Wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się w stronę masywnych, bogato zdobionych drzwi, przez które niepewnie wsunęła się zdyszana panna Weasley.

- Musiałam odprowadzić siostrę, a te schody… – próbowała się tłumaczyć.

- Proszę siadać, panno Weasley – przerwała jej spokojnie nauczycielka. – Minus dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. Mam nadzieję, że to był ostatni raz.

- Tak, pani profesor – zapewniła gorliwie dziewczyna, idąc szybko na swoje miejsce i zdejmując jednocześnie torbę z ramienia. – Ostatni raz. A jak tam wasz zapchlony przyjaciel? – szepnęła, mijając ławkę Leonarda.

- Ja to bym jej trzydzieści odjął, pani profesor – odezwał się głośno Malfoy, mrugając poufale do nauczycielki. Carla przewróciła oczami i zaczęła rysować na ławce koślawego psa.

- Na szczęście to nie pan o tym decyduje – ucięła stanowczo Stebbins.

Leonardo odsłonił ząbki w przymilnym uśmiechu, a kiedy nauczycielka się odwróciła, idąc za przykładem przyjaciółki, wyskrobał piórem na blacie karykaturę Mirandy z obnażonymi piersiami.

- Widzę, że Slytherin zamierza zająć ostatnie miejsce w końcoworocznej klasyfikacji – rozległ się nad nim uprzejmy głos.

Chłopak podniósł szybko głowę. Profesor Stebbins przyglądała się z góry jego dziełu z widoczną odrazą. Carla momentalnie zakryła podręcznikiem swojego psa.

- Gdyby pan miał przynajmniej talent – westchnęła nauczycielka, kiwając głową z politowaniem. – Jeśli już rozumu panu brakuje… Slytherin traci dwadzieścia punktów. I otrzymuje pan naturalnie szlaban. Proszę się jutro do mnie zgłosić.

- Znowu? – jęknął Leonardo, kiedy Stebbins skierowała się z powrotem w stronę biurka. – Mam już dwa w tym tygodniu… To tylko tak, dla żar…

Nauczycielka zatrzymała się i odwróciła głowę, posyłając mu takie spojrzenie, że umilkł w pół słowa.

- To będzie miał pan trzeci, panie Malfoy – powiedziała cicho, ale dobitnie.

Leonardo łypnął nienawistnie na Mirandę, która ze słodkim uśmiechem przesłała mu całusa.

- Uwielbiam tę sukę – mruknął ponuro, odwracając się do Carli. – Idziemy po lekcji do Hagrida?

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, patrząc uważnie na profesor Stebbins, a napotkawszy jej wzrok, szybko pochyliła się nad pergaminem. W pośpiechu nabazgrała na jakimś świstku zadaną pracę domową i, zgarnąwszy do torby wyświechtane podręczniki, wybiegła razem z Leonardem na błonia, gdzie czekał na nią, nonszalancko oparty o drzewo, Edmund z papierosem w zębach.

- Zmiana planów – rzuciła krótko, wpychając mu do rąk swoje rzeczy. – Idziemy do Hagrida.

Chłopak skrzywił się z dezaprobatą.

- Umówiliśmy się – przypomniał Carli z łagodnym wyrzutem, leniwie wdeptując w ziemię niedopałek.

Zerknęła znacząco na Leonarda, otulając się szczelniej szalikiem, na co Cichocki westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Chodźmy – mruknął.

Hagrid przywitał ich, jak zwykle bardzo serdecznie, stwierdzając, że świetnie się składa, bo akurat z nudów upiekł ciasteczka i przyjemniej mu będzie jeść je w towarzystwie.

- Ale nas nie będziesz do tego zmuszał – zaniepokoił się Leonardo, siadając z przyjaciółmi do stołu. – Wiesz, _ja _nie przywykłem do takiego jedzenia.

Olbrzym pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i postawił na drewnianym blacie talerz z bezkształtnymi grudkami ciasta, które nazywał herbatnikami.

- Czasem to mi tatusia bardzo przypominasz, wiesz? – zwrócił się do Malfoya, który natychmiast wziął do ręki ciasteczko. – Nastawię herbatę – oświadczył rozbawiony, widząc jak Leonardo ostrożnie próbuje pogryźć jego wypiek.

Nalał wody do miedzianego kociołka i zawiesił go nad wesoło trzaskającym ogniem.

- A jak się czuje Teddy? – spytał, kiedy cała trójka piła już gorącą, bardzo mocną herbatę. – Dawno go nie widziałem.

- W porządku – odparła Carla. – Mówi, że niepotrzebnie trzymają go tam tyle czasu.

- Aha – Hagrid pogładził swoją gęstą, gdzieniegdzie siwą już brodę. – Aha. To dobrze, taa… Nieźle się chłopak spisał w tym roku, co? Dwa razy złapał znicza, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli…

- Ale ze Slytherinem przegrali – wtrącił z triumfem Leonardo.

- No, coś mi się widzi, że zgarniecie w tym roku puchar – sapnął Hagrid, wstając ociężale z krzesła, żeby pozbierać puste filiżanki.

- Chyba tak – odparł lekceważąco Malfoy. – Jeszcze tylko mecz z Puchonami… Hagridzie, kiedy sprowadzisz nowe gumochłony? – spytał prosząco, podchodząc do pustego akwarium z nadgniłymi resztkami sałaty.

- Nie waż mi się ich więcej karmić – powiedział ze złością Hagrid. – Przez ciebie pozdychały.

- Oj, to było niechcący. Ale jakbyś sobie z nimi nie radził, to wiesz… Ja chętnie…

- Wolałbym chyba trupem paść – mruknął olbrzym. – A tej salamandry nie zeskrobiesz?

Spojrzał wymownie na wytatuowanego płaza, który odpoczywał właśnie na dłoni Leonarda. Chłopak pokręcił głową, wpatrując się w salamandrę, zafascynowany.

- Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to obrzydliwe – wtrąciła Carla, odwracając się od półki z wiązkami ziół i suszonymi grzybami, które oglądali razem z Edmundem.

Leonardo zaczerwienił się lekko. Opuścił rękę, zmieszany.

- Ej, książę, nie ruszaj tego – zawołał nagle Hagrid. Był jedyną osobą, która nazywała Edmunda księciem, ironicznie zresztą, bo Cichoccy dawno utracili tytuł za udział w spisku przeciwko polskiemu królowi, ale robił to tak często, że wszyscy zdążyli się przyzwyczaić. Nawet Leonardo, tak zazdrosny o pochodzenie przyjaciela, nie zwracał już na to większej uwagi.

Chłopak niechętnie odłożył na miejsce duży słoik z pączkującymi, oślizłymi grzybami, który właśnie starał się otworzyć.

- Chciałem tylko zobaczyć – tłumaczył się.

- Dobra, dobra…

- Będziemy chyba lecieć, Hagridzie – odezwała się Carla, wciągając szarą, znoszoną kurtkę i okręcając szyję długim szalikiem. – Chłopaki, zbieramy się. Do zobaczenia, Hagridzie.

Otworzyła drzwi, wpuszczając do chatki podmuch lodowatego wiatru. Zawieszone pod sufitem bażanty zakołysały się na sznurkach, ogień w kominku zamigotał gwałtownie. Wyszli na zewnątrz, żegnając się ciepło z Hagridem, a ich oddechy szybko zamieniały się w parę.

- Do zobaczenia – rzekł jeszcze raz olbrzym, stojąc na ganku i patrząc, jak troje jego młodych przyjaciół znika w mroku wcześnie zapadającego o tej porze wieczoru.

Gdzieś w oddali rozległo się pohukiwanie sowy, tak niepokojące, że Hagrid zadrżał mimo woli. Pomyślał sobie, że w najbliższym czasie ktoś z Hogwartu otrzyma bardzo złe wieści. Tym razem przeczucie go nie zawiodło.

Nie minął tydzień, kiedy Teddy'ego Lupina wypisano ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Zszedł na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie po powitaniu z przyjaciółmi usiadł przy stole Gryfonów. Dostali, jak zwykle owsiankę i kanapki. Poziom wyżywienia znacznie się pogorszył od czasów Dumbledore'a, ale istniała możliwość wykupienia posiłków złożonych z wybranych dań, z czego korzystali bogatsi uczniowie.

Carla z Leonardem przysiedli się do Teddy'ego i Edmunda, zajmując miejsca nieobecnych Gryfonów. Po chwili usłyszeli znajomy trzepot setek par skrzydeł. Wielka Sala zaroiła się od fruwających we wszystkie strony sów niosących w szponach listy albo paczki owinięte przeważnie szarym papierem.

- Sowy… – stwierdził Edmund, podnosząc głowę. – Piękne ptaki…

- Do ciebie – Carla wskazała brodą list, który upadł na stół przed Teddym, i zanurzyła łyżkę w owsiance.

Chłopak rozdarł kopertę. Przebiegł wzrokiem tekst, zmarszczył brwi, przeczytał jeszcze raz, uważniej. Potrząsnął głową, po czym szybko odłożył kartkę na bok. Wziął do ręki łyżkę, ale dłonie zaczęły mu tak drżeć, że upuścił ją na podłogę. Carla i Leonardo spojrzeli na niego z niepokojem.

- Coś się stało? – spytał Malfoy, a Edmund sięgnął po list.

Teddy schylił się, żeby podnieść łyżkę a kiedy wynurzył się spod stołu, ściskając ją kurczowo w dłoni, dygotał cały, wodząc dookoła obłąkanym wzrokiem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli go w takim stanie.

- Teddy… – odezwała się niepewnie Carla. Edmund bez słowa podał jej kartkę zapisaną prostym, urzędowym pismem.

Przeczytała błyskawicznie tekst, po czym, nie odrywając oczu od Lupina, przekazała list Leonardowi.

- Tak mi przykro – szepnęła wreszcie i przygarnęła do siebie Teddy'ego, który trząsł się od tłumionego płaczu.

Sowy bez końca fruwały nad ich głowami…

* Cyt. z _Makbeta _W. Szekspira w przekładzie J. Paszkowskiego.


	4. Nie można cofać pionków

**IV**

**N****ie można cofać pionków**

Cela więźnia nie była bynajmniej jedną z tych ciasnych, ciemnych klitek z twardymi pryczami, ogarkami świec na kulawych stolikach i kratami w niewielkich oknach. Przestronne, niemal puste pomieszczenie zajmowało prawie całe najwyższe piętro czarodziejskiej, brytyjskiej cytadeli, zbudowanej początkowo w celu ochrony ludności, a następnie przekształconej w więzienie dla przestępców politycznych. Pod wyjątkowo dużym oknem, powiększonym na specjalne życzenie więźnia, stało spore łóżko przykryte kilkoma wytartymi kocami i stertą znoszonych ubrań, które rzadko kiedy zajmowały przeznaczone im miejsce w wysokiej szafie ze skrzypiącymi drzwiami, walając się zwykle po całej celi. Naprzeciwko drzwi prowadzących do toalety znajdowała się stara kanapa z rozprutym obiciem, a obok niej stał mały regał z książkami. Na ścianach wisiały świece oświetlające pomieszczenie przez całą dobę, poplamione, pęknięte lustro i oprawiony w ramki dziecięcy rysunek.

James Evans, w towarzystwie dwóch strażników, zatrzymał się w drzwiach, z uwagą lustrując wnętrze. Więzień, wyciągnięty na całej długości łóżka, podniósł na niego znad pożółkłej, rozlatującej się książki pytający wzrok. Naczelnik chrząknął, jakby zakłopotany.

- Zostawcie nas samych, panowie – polecił strażnikom, którzy natychmiast zasalutowali i odeszli, stukając miarowo ciężkimi podeszwami.

James niepewnie zajął miejsce na sfatygowanej kanapie. Więzień leniwie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Jak się masz, mój drogi Harry? – ziewnął, przeciągając się. – Quentin powiedział mi, że masz zamiar mnie odwiedzić. Czekałem… Ale spodziewałem się ciebie w grudniu…

- Właśnie teraz jest grudzień, Aleks – odparł Evans obojętnie, skubiąc nitki wyłażące z kanapy.

Aleks cmoknął z niedowierzaniem.

- A więc już grudzień… – powiedział cicho raczej do siebie niż do Naczelnika. – Jak ten czas leci… No nic, Harry. Mów, co takiego cię do mnie sprowadza. Partyjkę? – zaproponował, wyciągając spod łóżka porysowaną szachownicę.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, przysunął do siebie odrapany stolik nocny, na którym spokojnie rozłożył czarno-białą planszę. James przyniósł jedyne krzesło, jakie znajdowało się w pomieszczeniu i usiadł naprzeciwko więźnia. Z zaciekawieniem rozejrzał się po celi, starannie unikając patrzenia na wiszący na ścianie obrazek. Aleks obserwował go uważnie, wprawnie rozstawiając figury.

- Co teraz czytasz? – spytał James, kiedy dostrzegł leżącą na łóżku książkę z oderwaną okładką.

- _Zbrodnię i karę_, Harry – odrzekł łagodnie Aleks.

Spłoszony wzrok Evansa powędrował mimowolnie ku pękniętemu lustru, ale po ułamku sekundy powrócił na szachownicę. Długą chwilę panowała cisza.

- Ciekawa książka – odezwał się w końcu Aleks, patrząc na dyktatora z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. – O upadku teorii człowieka, któremu zdawało się, że może zrobić wszystko, bo jest większy, lepszy, potężniejszy od innych. Że nawet prawo moralne go nie obowiązuje. Że nikt nie jest w stanie go ukarać. Ale mylił się, Harry, bardzo się mylił. Bo bycie człowiekiem to posiadanie sumienia. A ono karze najokrutniej. Zaczynasz, Harry. Jesteś białymi.

James zamrugał skonsternowany, jakby nie zrozumiał tego, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Machinalnie przesunął pionka o dwa pola do przodu.

- A wiesz, co według tej książki jest jedynym ratunkiem? – spytał lekceważąco Aleks, nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi. – Skrucha, mój drogi Harry. Szczery żal i pokuta. Tylko to może uwolnić od wyrzutów sumienia. Twój ruch.

- Nie przyszedłem tu, by rozmawiać o książkach, Aleksandrze – odparł chłodno James z ledwie wyczuwalnym drżeniem w głosie. – Przyszedłem po…

- Radę? – Aleks uniósł brew, patrząc wyczekująco na Naczelnika.

James odchylił się nieco na krześle, mierząc więźnia badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Po opinię – uściślił, powoli wymawiając każde słowo.

- Na temat? – spytał Aleks bez śladu zażenowania.

- Na temat wojny – Evans zniżył głos. – Wojny z mugolami.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, więzień roześmiał się, jakby usłyszał doskonały żart.

- Harry – powiedział protekcjonalnym tonem. – Drogi Harry, ty chyba nie mówisz tego poważnie.

Pokręcił głową i przesunął pionka, zbijając nim białego skoczka. James bez słowa wpatrywał się tępo w szachownicę.

- Posłuchaj, Harry – Ton Aleksa spoważniał w jednej chwili. – Jesteś władcą. Możesz robić, co chcesz. Masz do dyspozycji szachownicę i swoje figury, tak? Muszą cię słuchać, muszą robić to, co im każesz. Zupełnie jak w szachach. To od ciebie zależy, jak poprowadzisz partię.

Pochylił się w stronę Jamesa, nie spuszczając z niego zielonych, szeroko rozwartych oczu.

- Ale pomyśl, Harry. Nie masz nieograniczonych możliwości. Nie możesz ruszać się skoczkiem do przodu, prawda? Nie przesuniesz gońca w lewo ani w prawo, ani w przód, ani w tył, bo on się rusza tylko po skosie. Rozumiesz?

Evans milczał. Zdawało mu się, że wie, odgaduje, bardziej wyczuwa, o co może w tym wszystkim chodzić, ale nie miał pewności. Wolał się więc nie odzywać.

- Nie zmienisz natury ludzkiej, Harry – powiedział wreszcie Aleks, odsunąwszy się nieco do tyłu. – Nie zmusisz do posłuszeństwa tych, którzy nie chcą lub nie umieją się podporządkować. Masz białe figury, więc nie możesz kierować czarnymi. Możesz je tylko zniszczyć.

Zapadła cisza. James zawiesił pusty wzrok na półce z książkami. Aleks patrzył na niego jakiś czas, ale po chwili zajął się analizą sytuacji na szachownicy.

- Ale jeśli partia już się zaczęła… – odezwał się wreszcie Evans nienaturalnie ochrypłym głosem. – Nie można cofać pionków.

Wstał z krzesła i szybkim krokiem przemierzył pomieszczenie. Niespokojnie otworzył drzwi celi. Oczywiście nie zamykano ich na klucz podczas wizyty Naczelnika, ale prawdę mówiąc, w każdej chwili można było otworzyć je na oścież i całkowicie usunąć straże. Więzień nigdy nie próbował uciec.

James skinął na Quentina, który czekał na niego pod drzwiami, jak wierny pies. Obaj wyszli z cytadeli, po czym ruszyli w stronę gabinetu Naczelnika. Dyktator nie odzywał się, myśląc o przygotowaniach do wojny, o jej sensie, a przede wszystkim o szklance Ognistej Whisky, bardzo mu teraz potrzebnej. Czuł się źle, jak zwykle po rozmowie z Aleksem, a poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy w poczekalni swojego gabinetu ujrzał dwóch agentów Shadow Service i nastoletniego, czarnowłosego chłopca, którzy siedzieli w fotelach ustawionych rzędem pod ścianą. Na widok Naczelnika wszyscy trzej wstali z miejsc.

- Co się dzieje, panowie? – spytał ostro Evans, patrząc to na nich, to na młodego bruneta nerwowo rozglądającego się po pomieszczeniu.

- Rozkaz zwierzchnika, sir – odparł krótko jeden z agentów. – Zaraz tu będzie. Wyjaśni panu wszystko.

Istotnie, w tej samej chwili, równym, sztywnym nieco krokiem nadszedł Gregory Goyle, szef służb wywiadowczych.

- Witam, panie Naczelniku – rzekł oficjalnym tonem, obrzuciwszy podwładnych szybkim, ale uważnym spojrzeniem. – Zaszły pewne nieprzewidziane wypadki.

- Widzę. – James wbił w niego przenikliwy wzrok, co w najmniejszym stopniu nie naruszyło pewności siebie Goyle'a.

- Sugeruję, by przejść do gabinetu – powiedział agent ściszonym głosem, robiąc zapraszający gest ręką.

Quentin bez słowa otworzył drzwi, bacznie obserwując Goyle'a spod przymrużonych powiek.

- Proszę spocząć, panie Goyle – zwrócił się James do agenta, wskazując mu fotel naprzeciwko biurka. Wyjął z zamykanego na klucz kredensu dwie szklanki i butelkę whisky.

- Napije się pan? – spytał, odwracając głowę w stronę Gregory'ego.

- Nie piję na służbie, sir.

- Ach, racja, pan na służbie… – James z westchnieniem odstawił szklankę. – Ale nie ma pan nic przeciwko…

- Proszę się mną nie krępować, panie Naczelniku – odparł Goyle, siadając w fotelu, podczas gdy Evans odkorkowywał przy biurku butelkę. Przysunął bliżej szklankę i napełnił ją do połowy ciemnym trunkiem.

- Jakieś problemy? – spytał nonszalanckim tonem, rozparłszy się wygodnie na obrotowym krześle.

Goyle nabrał powietrza, zastanawiając się chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

- Inaczej bym to ujął, panie Naczelniku – odrzekł powoli. – Pan wie, co się niedawno stało. Andromeda Tonks…

- Słyszałem – przerwał chłodno James.

- Miała wnuka – ciągnął Goyle beznamiętnym tonem. – Teda Lupina. Wdowa, sama go wychowywała. Wcześnie stracił rodziców. Po śmierci babki nie ma już nikogo.

James z niepokojem pochylił się do przodu.

- Nie chce pan chyba powiedzieć… – szepnął ze złością i przestrachem, odstawiwszy na bok szklankę z niedopitą whisky.

- Jest pan jego ojcem chrzestnym, sir. – Gregory również zniżył głos. – Nie ma innego wyjścia. Jeśli pan go nie zaadoptuje…

- Zwariowałeś, Goyle? – zawołał James z prawdziwym już lękiem, zrywając się gwałtownie z krzesła. – Ja mam całe państwo na głowie. Ja nie mam żony, rodziców, nikogo…

Umilkł nagle, uświadomiwszy sobie sens tego, co powiedział. Powoli opadł z powrotem na krzesło, po czym bez zastanowienia wypił duszkiem resztę whisky. Odczekał chwilę, pokręcił głową i nalał sobie kolejną szklankę.

- Co to za farsa? – spytał lodowatym tonem, po kilku łykach ulubionego alkoholu. – Co to ma być?

- Właśnie zamierzam to panu wytłumaczyć, sir – odparł Gregory, siląc się prawdopodobnie na uprzejmy ton. Evans zgrzytnął zębami.

- Andromeda Tonks zmarła dwa tygodnie temu – ciągnął Goyle. – Nie było potrzeby pana wtedy niepokoić, bo chłopiec mieszkał w Hogwarcie. Niestety… – chrząknął z prawdziwym lub udanym zakłopotaniem, James nigdy nie umiał tego ocenić. – Niestety, sytuacja trochę się skomplikowała. Zaczęły się ferie bożonarodzeniowe, jego koledzy się porozjeżdżali… Profesor Vector, dyrektorka Hogwartu, wolała umieścić go na czas świąt u pana niż zostawiać samego w szkole. Wysłała sowę do opieki społecznej, tamci z kolei skontaktowali się z szefową pańskiej kancelarii… Uznałem, że zajmę się tym osobiście. To w końcu pański syn…

- Chrzestny – wycedził James.

- Chrzestny – powtórzył Goyle.

Zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Evans wstał z krzesła i zaczął się przechadzać po gabinecie, przebierając szybko palcami. Stojący pod drzwiami Quentin wodził za nim czujnym wzrokiem.

- Myślę, _monsieur_, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by chłopiec zamieszkał tu na kilka dni – odezwał się obojętnym tonem. – Mógłby się pan przez ten czas zastanowić, co z nim zrobić.

James i Gregory spojrzeli, zaskoczeni, w stronę ochroniarza. Na twarzy Naczelnika pojawił się wyraz ulgi.

- Słusznie – stwierdził niemal radośnie. – Po co się spieszyć. Na razie niech zostanie.

Usiadł przy biurku i nalał sobie jeszcze whisky.

- A potem… Zobaczymy… – rzekł, unosząc szklankę jak do toastu.

- Mam mu więc oznajmić… – zaczął Goyle, wstając z fotela.

- Tak, tak – przerwał mu niecierpliwie James. – Powiedz, że może zostać.

- Tak jest, sir – Gregory skinął głową i wyszedł z gabinetu.

Ujrzawszy swojego szefa, dwaj agenci podnieśli się z miejsc. Teddy niepewnie poszedł za ich przykładem.

- Możecie odejść, panowie – zwrócił się Goyle do podwładnych.

- A co ze mną? – spytał chłopak, kiedy agenci zniknęli za drzwiami prowadzącymi na korytarz.

- Zostaniesz tu jakiś czas – oznajmił mu zwięźle Goyle, wyjmując z kieszeni marynarki paczkę papierosów.

Zapatrzył się w nieokreślony punkt gdzieś ponad głową Teddy'ego i zapalił leniwym ruchem, wprawnie posługując się zapalniczką.

- A potem pewnie trafisz do sierocińca – dodał po chwili.

Odwrócił się i z papierosem w zębach odszedł wolno do swoich spraw. Teddy stał skonsternowany, patrząc za nim wzrokiem pełnym wątpliwości, jakby chciał o coś zapytać; milczał jednak, zastanawiając się w duchu nad własnym położeniem. Nie wiedząc, co ma teraz zrobić ani dokąd iść, zapukał do gabinetu Naczelnika.

- Dzień dobry, panie… Evans – powiedział niepewnie, oglądając się z niepokojem na ochroniarza, który wpuścił go do środka.

James wyprostował się sztywno na krześle, opierając dłonie na brzegu biurka. Teddy umilkł, zakłopotany i wbił wzrok we wzorzysty, czerwono-złoty dywan.

- A więc to ty jesteś Ted Lupin – przerwał ciszę Naczelnik, z powrotem odchylając się na oparcie krzesła i przyglądając się chłopcu z chłodnym zainteresowaniem. – Usiądź. – Niedbałym ruchem dłoni wskazał mu miejsce naprzeciwko, po czym wziął do ręki szklankę whisky.

- Powiedz mi, Ted – zaczął lekceważącym tonem, kiedy Lupin rozsiadł się wygodnie w głębokim fotelu – czyj to był pomysł, żeby cię u mnie umieścić?

Teddy wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się ciekawie po zbytkownie urządzonym gabinecie.

- Właściwie to nie wiem – przyznał szczerze. – Pan Goyle przyjechał po mnie dziś rano i powiedział, że jedziemy do mojego ojca chrzestnego. No i mnie tu przywiózł. Ładny pan ma gabinet.

- Taa… – Evans zmrużył oczy, wodząc palcem po brzegu stojącej na biurku szklanki. – Rzeczywiście… A powiedz, Ted, czy ty masz jakąś matkę chrzestną? Dziadków? Kogokolwiek?

Lupin spuścił wzrok, ale zaraz podniósł go powoli na Jamesa.

- Nikogo – wyznał cicho. – Dziadkowie i rodzice zginęli w wojnie z Voldemortem. Wychowywała mnie babcia, ale teraz…

Urwał, starając się powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. Naczelnik niecierpliwie zastukał palcami w blat biurka.

- A twoja matka chrzestna? – spytał ostro, by ukryć wzruszenie, które w każdej chwili mogło wymknąć mu się spod kontroli, a tego bardzo by nie chciał.

- To siostra mojego taty – odparł Teddy zdławionym głosem. – Była torturowana przez śmierciożerców i pomieszało jej się od tego w głowie. Nie może się mną zająć. Nie mam nikogo poza panem.

Wlepił duże niebieskie oczy w twarz Jamesa, który odsunął się nieco do tyłu, ale nie mógł oderwać od chłopca wzroku. Poczuł nagle suchość w gardle i lekkie zawroty głowy.

"Nie patrz tak na mnie" przemknęło mu przez myśl. "Ty dobrze wiesz, że potrafisz tak działać na ludzi. Zdolny jesteś, przyznaję. Ale ze mną ci się to nie uda."

- Wiesz, Teddy – odezwał się powoli, wciąż obserwując Lupina z pewną dozą nieufności. – Wydaje mi się, że obu nam będzie wygodniej, jeśli będziesz mnie nazywał wujkiem.

Twarz Teddy'ego rozjaśnił uśmiech, który, według Jamesa przynajmniej, oprócz dziecięcej, spontanicznej radości miał w sobie coś z wyrachowanego triumfu. To jednak nie przeszkadzało mu uznać, niejako wbrew własnej woli, że jest to najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki widział w życiu.

Lupin zamieszkał w pałacu dyktatora, ale z każdym kolejnym dniem wzrastało ryzyko, że więź między nimi stanie się zbyt silna, by ją w końcu zerwać. Coraz częściej przy podpisywaniu dekretów Jamesowi zdarzało się myśleć o tym, co w tej chwili robi jego syn chrzestny, coraz częściej rozmawiał z nim o mało znaczących sprawach, jak quidditch czy zbliżające się święta. I nie niepokoiło to nikogo poza Quentinem.

Za każdym razem, gdy Teddy wchodził do gabinetu, co wolno mu było robić o każdej porze już po dwóch dniach pobytu u Naczelnika, ochroniarz wnikliwie analizował stopień ich zażyłości, stwierdzając z dezaprobatą jej alarmująco szybki rozwój, który w przyszłości mógł stać się przyczyną wielu komplikacji.

- Widzę, że Ted Lupin już okręcił sobie pana wokół palca – zauważył któregoś popołudnia, niby od niechcenia, uważnie jednak obserwując reakcję Naczelnika.

James, zdumiony, podniósł głowę znad stosu dokumentów, które musiał rozpatrzyć do wczoraj.

- Ted Lupin? – powtórzył, jakby pierwszy raz słyszał to nazwisko.

Quentin wbił w niego pytający, niemal oskarżycielski wzrok.

- Wydaje ci się – odparł wymijająco James i szybko pochylił się nad biurkiem.

Zza okna dobiegały odgłosy odjeżdżających z dziedzińca powozów, radosne okrzyki wracających do domów pracowników, fałszowanie kolęd przez marznące na chodnikach grupki dzieciaków i natarczywy dźwięk dzwonków, przed którym trudno było się teraz gdziekolwiek ukryć. Zapadał zmierzch. Pierwsze płatki śniegu bezszelestnie spadały na oświetloną latarniami ulicę.

Ktoś gwałtownie zastukał do gabinetu.

James podniósł się z krzesła, widząc w drzwiach rosłego, ciemnowłosego, gładko ogolonego mężczyznę w wojskowym mundurze. Czarodziej pewnym krokiem przemaszerował przez gabinet i stanąwszy na baczność przed Naczelnikiem, zasalutował zdecydowanym, sztywnym ruchem ręki. Evans skinął głową, na co przybyły opuścił przyłożoną do czoła dłoń.

- Coś się stało, generale? – spytał James, starając się nie okazać niepokoju.

- Melduję, panie Naczelniku, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem – oznajmił donośnie generał, nie zmieniając wyprostowanej pozycji. Dyktator odetchnął z ulgą, siadając z powrotem przy biurku.

- Wywiad rozpracował już pozycje wroga – ciągnął wojskowy, nie spuszczając z władcy wzroku pełnego szacunku i oddania. – Sztab opracował plan ataku. Kryptonim _Expelliarmus_. Błyskawiczny atak z zaskoczenia, szybkie zwycięstwo, minimalne straty. Równoczesne uderzenia w trzech różnych miejscach. Pan pozwoli…

Zręcznie rozpostarł na biurku przyniesioną ze sobą mapę, po czym, odłożywszy na bok czapkę, zaczął wyjaśniać szczegóły planu Jamesowi, który przytakiwał jego słowom, udając, że bardzo wiele z nich rozumie.

- Mamy ogromną przewagę – tłumaczył z zapałem generał, wodząc po pergaminie rozpłomienionymi entuzjazmem oczami. – Znamy magię, a dzięki pańskiej polityce, przez ostatnich kilkanaście lat znacznie podniosła się wiedza czarodziejów w zakresie mugolskich wynalazków. Wiele z nich jest sprawnie obsługiwanych przez większość jednostek wojskowych, wywiadowczych i służb bezpieczeństwa. Prawdopodobieństwo klęski jest bliskie zeru. Gdyby jednak coś poszło nie tak… – stuknął różdżką w mapę, zrzucając z biurka białego kota, który z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się planom. Linie na pergaminie zmieniły położenie.

- Gdyby coś poszło nie tak – podjął – nastąpi ewakuacja wojsk do Hogwartu. Stamtąd będziemy się bronić. Rozpoczęto już przygotowywanie szkoły na taką ewentualność. Ich wynalazki w Hogwarcie nie działają, więc nie będą mieli szans. Chyba że wezmą nas głodem.

- Chyba że wezmą nas głodem – powtórzył James, starając się powstrzymać ziewnięcie. – Bardzo… tak… bardzo pomysłowe, generale. Czy były jakieś wiadomości od opozycji?

- Dzisiaj po południu – odparł obojętnie generał, zwijając mapę, jakby zawiedziony brakiem zainteresowania. – Akcja dywersyjna w biały dzień. Robią się odważniejsi.

- Ktoś ucierpiał?

- Tylko pański pomnik i kilka szyb sklepowych, sir.

Evans zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, za co właściwie jest tak nienawidzony przez opozycjonistów. Czy oni nie rozumieją, że robi wszystko dla ich dobra? Czy nie wiedzą, że czasem nie można inaczej? Że trzeba myśleć o wszystkich, nie tylko o nich?

- To znaleziono na miejscu akcji – wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos generała Goldsteina, który położył przed nim kawałek pergaminu. – Poproszono mnie, bym to panu przekazał.

James wziął do ręki karteczkę i przesunął wzrokiem po równych linijkach zaokrąglonych literek.

_Noc ta nadzwyczajnie_

_Była burzliwa;_

_Spotkaliśmy wrogów,_

_Co zamiast przeciw nam walczyć, walczyli_

_Przy boku naszym._

_Lękaj się Makdufa. _

- Podwoić patrole – polecił dyktator, odkładając z lekceważeniem kartkę.

- W tym sęk, panie Naczelniku – odezwał się Goldstein z niezwykle rzadkim u niego zakłopotaniem – że niektórzy z funkcjonariuszy straży porządkowej przyłączyli się do protestujących. I ślad po nich zaginął.

Dłoń Evansa zadrżała lekko. Poczuł nagle, jak grunt usuwa mu się spod nóg. Przejęła go gwałtowna tęsknota za bliskością drugiego człowieka.

- W takim razie wysłać wojsko na ulice – wycedził zimno. – Chyba że pańscy żołnierze…

- W żadnym razie, panie Naczelniku – odparł szybko Goldstein, z niepokojem obserwując pobladłą twarz dyktatora. – Zostaniemy panu wierni. Do końca.

- Może pan odejść, generale – powiedział cicho James, u którego słowo "koniec" wywołało mieszane uczucia. – I proszę mi przysłać pannę Granger, o ile jeszcze nie wyszła.

- Tak jest, panie Naczelniku – przytaknął gorliwie generał, podnosząc z biurka swoją czapkę.

- Aha, jeszcze jedno – przypomniał sobie James. – Proszę się dla mnie postarać o pewną mugolską książkę…

- _Makbeta_? – upewnił się Goldstein.

Evans podniósł na niego zaskoczony wzrok. Niebieskie oczy generała wpatrywały się w jego twarz z wyrazem cierpliwego oczekiwania.

- Tak… – powiedział powoli. – Naturalnie. Ale… Prosiłbym też o _Zbrodnię i karę_.

- Tak jest. – Goldstein włożył czapkę pod pachę, zasalutował, zabrał swoją mapę i wyszedł z gabinetu, jak zwykle sztywno wyprostowany.

Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Assidu wskoczył Jamesowi na kolana, mrucząc współczująco, jakby wierzył, że może mu tym pomóc. Evans głaskał w zamyśleniu miękkie białe futerko, czekając na tę, która rzeczywiście mogła. Która robiła to bezinteresownie od ponad dwudziestu lat. Która była dowodem na to, że dobrzy ludzie jednak istnieją.

- Jeszcze pracujesz? – spytała z troską, siadając w fotelu i przyglądając się jego zmęczonej twarzy.

- A ty? – Uśmiechnął się blado.

- Nie lubię odkładać niczego na później – odparła poważnie. – Chciałeś coś ode mnie?

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Jak miał jej wytłumaczyć, że chodzi o samą jej obecność? O jej zapach, kojarzący się z ciepłem i bezpieczeństwem. O jej głos. O wyrozumiałe spojrzenie. O ten szczególny uśmiech, który tak lubił. Z wahaniem wziął do ręki cienkie pióro, ale zaraz odłożył je z powrotem na biurko.

- Zastanawiam się, co zrobić z Tedem Lupinem – wyznał, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

Zdumiona, opadła na oparcie fotela.

- Myślałam, że to oczywiste – powiedziała po chwili. – On cię bardzo lubi. Ty jego też, więc...

- Nie mogę, Hermiono, zrozum – przerwał jej łagodnym tonem.

- Ależ…

- Za pozwoleniem, panno Granger – Quentin podszedł bliżej i przysiadł na biurku. – Naczelnik ma rację. Nie należy stwarzać niepotrzebnego ryzyka. Rozumie pani? Są ludzie, którzy chcieliby nam zaszkodzić. Jeśli Naczelnik zwiąże się z kimś emocjonalnie… Najłatwiej im uderzyć w bliskich. Najrozsądniej byłoby oddać chłopca do sierocińca i zerwać wszelkie kontakty…

Podniósł z biurka szklaną przypominajkę, podrzucił do góry i złapał zręcznie w powietrzu.

- Ewentualnie znaleźć mu rodzinę i zerwać wszelkie kontakty – dodał rzeczowo.

Zdumienie Hermiony stopniowo zaczęło ustępować miejsca zamyśleniu. Przygryzła kącik warg.

- Może i jest w tym trochę racji – powiedziała wolno. – Ale kto mógłby go wziąć?

- Myślałem… – zaczął James niepewnie. – Myślałem o Draconie Malfoyu, to chyba jego najbliższa rodzina…

- Nie, James – Hermiona roześmiała się gorzko. – On ledwie daje sobie radę z jednym dzieckiem. Zresztą… Nie wiem, możesz spróbować.

- Gdzie jest Malfoy? – spytał Evans bez wielkiej nadziei w głosie.

- W Kosowie, _monsieur_ – odparł Quentin, wciąż zabawiając się podrzucaniem przypominajki. – Na misji. Jeśli przeżyje, wróci dziś albo jutro.

- Może pani Weasley? – podsunęła Hermiona, bezwiednie zawijając na palcu kosmyk włosów. James patrzył zafascynowany na ten ruch. – Co prawda nie jest już młoda i do tego wdowa… Możemy ją tak obciążać? Pewnie chciałaby odpocząć…

- Nonsens – prychnął Evans. – Ona lubi dzieci…

Dwie pary ciemnych oczu zwróciły się w jego stronę z wyrazem powątpiewania.

- No co?

Zarówno Quentin, jak i Hermiona uznali za stosowne pozostawić pytanie bez odpowiedzi. Ochroniarz podniósł się z biurka, odłożywszy na miejsce przypominajkę.

- Myślę, że lepiej będzie zaczekać z tym do jutra – powiedział. – Robi się późno.

- Rzeczywiście – mruknął James, zerknąwszy na zegarek. – Idziemy, Quentin.

Po opuszczeniu gabinetu, Hermiona wraz z Quentinem skierowali się w stronę wyjścia na dziedziniec. Evans patrzył za nimi dłuższy czas, starając się nie wyobrażać sobie ich razem, spacerujących w zimowych płaszczach pustą, pogrążoną w mroku ulicą, wśród wirujących płatków śniegu. Westchnął cicho i ruszył do swoich prywatnych apartamentów. Przechodząc obok sypialni Teddy'ego przystanął, zawahał się chwilę, po czym ostrożnie nacisnął klamkę.

- Jeszcze nie śpisz? – uśmiechnął się, widząc parę szeroko otwartych, błyszczących oczu, łypiących ze skłębionej pościeli.

- Nie mogę zasnąć.

James zamknął delikatnie drzwi i usiadł na łóżku. Teddy, wygrzebawszy się spod kołdry, oparł plecy o wezgłowie.

- Co się ze mną stanie po świętach? – spytał wprost, nie spuszczając z Jamesa uważnego wzroku. – Pójdę do sierocińca?

- Co też ci przyszło do głowy… Oczywiście, że nie.

- Ale tutaj nie zostanę?

- Posłuchaj, Teddy – Evans przysunął się bliżej i zniżył głos do szeptu. – Są sprawy, niezależne ode mnie, które…

- Ja chcę tylko wiedzieć – przerwał mu Teddy, przekrzywiając głowę. – Tak czy nie?

James umilkł. Wlepił zgaszony wzrok w podłogę, unikając uporczywego spojrzenia chłopca. Doskonale znał odpowiedź i wiedział, że tak musi być, a jednak nie chciało mu to przejść przez gardło. Jemu, który w swoim życiu podpisał dziesiątki wyroków śmierci. Ale skazańcom nigdy nie patrzył w oczy.

- Znajdę ci rodzinę – powiedział cicho. – Obiecuję. Zasługujesz przecież na kogoś lepszego ode mnie.

Chciał pogładzić go po głowie, ale było mu jakoś niezręcznie. Z ciężkim westchnieniem wstał z łóżka, zastanawiając się, czy rzeczywiście miał dotąd za mało problemów.

- Dobranoc, Teddy – szepnął, pragnąc powiedzieć o wiele więcej.

- Dobranoc, wujku.

Evans zamknął drzwi i z głową szumiącą od natłoku myśli, co zapewne spowodowane było przemęczeniem, skierował się do sypialni. Mijając jedną z odnóg długiego korytarza, nie dostrzegł obserwującej go stamtąd postaci w ciemnoszarym płaszczu, która na jego widok cofnęła się w cień.

Draco Malfoy nie chciał bynajmniej, by go tu zauważono, choć jeszcze przed chwilą sam poszukiwał Naczelnika, by zameldować mu swoje przybycie i przekazać ważne informacje dotyczące zamieszek w Kosowie. Teraz jednak uznał, że spotkanie z dyktatorem może poczekać. Po tym, czego się właśnie nieoficjalnie dowiedział, pragnął już tylko jak najprędzej znaleźć się w Dolinie Godryka.

Wyszedł cicho z pałacu i, starając się poruszać w sposób nie wzbudzający niczyich podejrzeń, bezszelestnie przemierzył rozległy dziedziniec pokryty cienką warstewką świeżego śniegu. W bramie został zatrzymany przez czujnych jak zawsze strażników, ale ci, widząc legitymację agenta Shadow Service, przepuścili go bez zbędnych pytań.

Equester Avenue, przy której mieściła się siedziba Wielkiego Naczelnika miała o tej porze szczególny urok. Szeroka, brukowana ulica, wysadzona po obu stronach bezlistnymi, młodymi drzewami wyglądała jak uśpiona pod delikatną pierzynką białego puchu. Okrągły księżyc zalewał ją bladym, srebrzystym światłem, nadając scenerii wyjątkową aurę tajemniczości. Było prawie pusto. Z nieba wolno spadały drobne gwiazdki śniegu. Draco przyspieszył kroku, przechodząc między rzędami czarnych latarni z żelaza, eleganckimi ławeczkami i wyłaniającymi się zza drzew wysokimi kamienicami w stylu klasycystycznym, wzorowanymi na dziewiętnastowiecznej zabudowie największych europejskich stolic. Na całej długości ulicy obowiązywał zakaz teleportacji, musiał więc iść pieszo aż do jej końca, gdzie wznosił się majestatyczny, zbudowany z ciosanego kamienia, misternie rzeźbiony łuk triumfalny upamiętniający wielkie zwycięstwo nad Lordem Voldemortem. Nie chciał wziąć dorożki, choć niektóre z nich jeździły przez całą noc. Wolał nie zwracać na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Wiedział jednak, że nie do końca mu się to uda. Słyszał już skrzypienie śniegu pod butami zbliżających się funkcjonariuszy patrolu porządkowego. Zwolnił nieco kroku. Zza zakrętu tuż przy sklepie galanteryjnym wyłoniły się dwie postaci w czarnych uniformach.

- Dokumenty proszę – zwrócił się do niego jeden z mundurowych, barczysty mężczyzna o bystrych oczach, wyciągając ponaglająco rękę. Draco bez słowa podał mu legitymację, którą tamten włożył w podłużny otwór niewielkiego metalowego urządzenia i wprawnymi ruchami przesunął kilkakrotnie wzdłuż cienkiej szczeliny.

- Te stare fałszoskopy są do dupy – mruknął poirytowany, próbując po raz siódmy sprawdzić autentyczność dokumentu. – Nie stać ich na najnowsze modele? – dodał ciszej.

Stojąca za nim, zdumiewająco drobna kobieta o pełnych ciemnoczerwonych ustach, w ogromnych okularach przeciwsłonecznych tkwiących w bliżej nieokreślonym celu na jej zadartym nosie, nie poruszyła się nawet, spokojnie żując gumę i nie spuszczając przenikliwego wzroku z Dracona, który podczas całej operacji niecierpliwie rozglądał się po okolicy.

W pewnej chwili dostrzegł coś, co skutecznie przykuło jego uwagę. Z bramy jednej z eleganckich, odnowionych niedawno kamienic, stojącej naprzeciwko luksusowej kawiarni z szeroką markizą i ozdobnym szyldem wyszedł szybko rosły mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu. Rozejrzał się dookoła, a napotkawszy wzrok Dracona, przystanął, badawczo wpatrując się w agenta. Malfoy zaklął w duchu. Najpierw niesprawny fałszoskop zmusza go do tracenia cennych minut, teraz włóczący się po nocy Ducourtioux wpada na niego w chwili, gdy robi wszystko, by uniknąć spotkania z kimś, kto mógłby donieść o pewnych rzeczach Naczelnikowi. Co on tu w ogóle robi o tej porze? Draco podniósł powoli głowę. W oknie kamienicy, z której wychodził właśnie ochroniarz, mignęła kobieca sylwetka. Zaraz jednak zgasło światło. Malfoy uśmiechnął się domyślnie. Czy to przypadkiem nie tutaj mieszka Hermiona Granger? Spojrzał pogardliwie na Quentina, który odwrócił wzrok i bez większego zakłopotania ruszył energicznym krokiem w stronę łuku triumfalnego.

- Może pan iść, panie Malfoy – oznajmił wreszcie funkcjonariusz, przykładając dwa palce do czapki. – Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku.

Draco niemal wyrwał mu swoją legitymację. Teraz nie było już potrzeby kryć się z czymkolwiek, gwizdnął więc na dorożkarza, po czym wskoczył zwinnie do zmierzającej w jego kierunku, leniwie wlokącej się po bruku dorożki. Woźnica strzelił z bata, końskie kopyta raźniej zastukały po kamieniach. Po kilku minutach przyjemnej, choć dłużącej się jazdy Draco wysiadł przy łuku triumfalnym, wcisnąwszy dorożkarzowi do ręki kilka monet.

Tutaj właśnie znajdowało się przejście do świata mugoli, a zarazem jedyne miejsce, gdzie można było się teleportować. Pod monumentalnym łukiem mieściły się budki strażników, którzy mieli obowiązek skontrolować każdego, kto chciałby zarówno dostać się na Equester Avenue, jak i ją opuścić.

Draco niecierpliwym ruchem podał mundurowemu swoje dokumenty.

- Jest pan uzbrojony, panie Malfoy? – spytał niedbale strażnik, paląc papierosa i wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem w legitymację.

- Oczywiście – odparł chłodno Draco. – Jestem na służbie. Nie przechodzę przez bramkę.

Mężczyzna podniósł głowę.

- Tak, tak, oczywiście – przytaknął, jakby wyrwany z zamyślenia. – Proszę bardzo.

Ramię szlabanu oddzielającego Equester Avenue od otoczonego czarną balustradą placyku po drugiej stronie łuku uniosło się powoli. Draco odebrał dokumenty i odetchnąwszy z ulgą pewnie wkroczył na ogrodzony, wybrukowany gładkimi kamieniami teren. Znajdowała się tam furtka prowadząca do świata mugoli, ale nie ona go teraz interesowała. Bez najlżejszego dźwięku, tak jak uczono go tego na szkoleniu, teleportował się do Doliny Godryka.

Znalazł się na wąskiej, zaśnieżonej drodze, biegnącej między dwoma rzędami małych domków z pozamykanymi drewnianymi okiennicami. Na horyzoncie rozciągał się cicho szumiący na wietrze las świerkowy, a atramentowe niebo iskrzyło się gwiazdami. W oddali, w centrum wioski, majaczyło blade światło latarni. Było tu zimniej niż na Equester Avenue. Oddech Dracona zmieniał się w parę, a policzki zaczerwieniły się od mrozu. Otulił się szczelniej swoim płaszczem i ruszył przez śnieg w stronę mieszczącego się przy okrągłym placyku, niewielkiego pubu, który widać było już z daleka, bo wszystkie, ozdobione świątecznymi dekoracjami, okna jaśniały ciepłym blaskiem. Z wnętrza dobiegał chóralny, ochrypły śpiew kolęd przeplatany przekleństwami.

Usłyszawszy pijackie okrzyki, Draco zawahał się chwilę z ręką opartą na klamce. Myśl o tym, że będzie musiał zniżyć się do tego stopnia, by wkroczyć w środowisko tych ludzi, wydała mu się wstrętną. Zdarzało mu się już wcześniej odwiedzać pub w Dolinie Godryka, zawsze jednak czuł wtedy pewnego rodzaju niesmak. Mieszkańcy wioski szanowali go z powodu wciąż coś znaczącego nazwiska, ale nie darzyli sympatią. Panowała niepisana zasada obustronnej obojętności.

Niepokój i ciekawość jednak zwyciężyły. Nie mogło być inaczej. Zdecydowanym ruchem nacisnął klamkę. Natychmiast owionęło go duszne, ciepłe powietrze. Wnętrze pubu wyglądało schludnie, a zarazem przytulnie. Strop podpierały poczerniałe belki, świece wiszące na ścianach płonęły jasnym, wesołym blaskiem, wyszorowane do czysta prostokątne stoły ustawione były w równych odstępach na starannie zamiecionej podłodze z drewnianych klepek. Draco strzepnął śnieg z ramion i potoczył po obecnych pogardliwym wzrokiem, jakby dając do zrozumienia, że nie szuka bynajmniej ich towarzystwa, a przywiodła go tu wyższa konieczność. Rozmowy przycichły nieco.

Dostrzegłszy za kontuarem tęgiego, posępnego barmana, a zarazem właściciela pubu w zatłuszczonym fartuchu, ruszył w jego kierunku, pewnie, choć ostrożnie przechodząc między stołami. Niektórzy goście wstawali z miejsc i kłaniali mu się z szacunkiem, na co odpowiadał łaskawym skinieniem głowy, inni odwracali wzrok, podnosząc kufle do ust.

Czarnowłosy, łysiejący barman o zaczerwienionej twarzy i krzaczastych wąsach patrzył na niego spode łba, szybkimi, wprawnymi ruchami wycierając szklankę żółtą ściereczką.

- Szukam Miltona – rzucił krótko Malfoy ściszonym głosem, przechylając się przez kontuar. – Powiedziano mi…

Dyskretnie przesunął po blacie złotą monetę, którą barman zręcznie zgarnął do kieszeni fartucha i, powróciwszy do wycierania szklanki, wskazał brodą na samotnego mężczyznę w kącie sali. Nieznajomy nie rzucał się w oczy. Średniego wzrostu, ciemnowłosy, w trudnym do określenia wieku. Nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym poza dziwnym, jakby nieco obłąkanym uśmiechem.

- Coś podać, panie Malfoy? – spytał zaskakująco uprzejmie barman, podczas gdy Draco odwiązywał szalik, ściągnąwszy uprzednio płaszcz i czarne, skórzane rękawiczki.

- Szklaneczkę brandy – odparł lekceważąco, przewieszając okrycie przez ramię.

- Służę uprzejmie.

- Proszę przynieść do tamtego stolika – wskazał na róg sali, gdzie siedział tajemniczy Milton z kieliszkiem wódki w ręku.

- Wedle życzenia szanownego pana – przytaknął skwapliwie barman. – Lina! – krzyknął na młodą, jasnowłosą kelnerkę roznoszącą piwo. – Ruszaj się, dziewczyno! Klienci czekają!

Draco kiwnął mu głową, po czym ruszył w stronę mężczyzny w kącie pomieszczenia.

- Pan Milton, jak mniemam – zaczął oficjalnie, siadając naprzeciwko niego i kładąc na stole swój płaszcz. – Chciał pan, byśmy się tutaj spotkali, czy tak? Powiedziano mi, że chce pan porozmawiać o moim synu.

Czarodziej podniósł głowę, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem, ale wciąż nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

- Kto panu tak powiedział? – spytał, jakby nie zrozumiał, o co chodzi. – Co ja mogę wiedzieć o pańskim synu? Nawet pana nie znam.

Draco uniósł brwi. W głowie zawirowało mu od najrozmaitszych podejrzeń. Oczywiste było, że ktoś tu albo kłamie, albo się myli. Spojrzał przez ramię na zażywnego barmana, który nalewał piwa kolejnym gościom.

- Mimo wszystko – powiedział powoli, odwróciwszy się do rozmówcy – nazywa się pan Milton?

Nieznajomy przytaknął, wpatrując się z zachwytem w jasnowłosą kelnerkę, Linę, która uchodziła za piękność wśród mieszkańców wioski. Dziewczyna lekkim krokiem podeszła do nich i postawiła na stole szklankę brandy.

- Pańska brandy – oznajmiła, rumieniąc się delikatnie. Zerknęła z zaciekawieniem na Miltona, ale widząc jego spojrzenie, speszona, odwróciła wzrok.

- Dziękuję – odparł sucho Malfoy, nawet na nią nie patrząc. – Może mi pan wyjaśnić, o co tutaj chodzi?

Lina stała jeszcze chwilę przy ich stoliku, jakby chciała zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale stwierdziwszy całkowity brak zainteresowania swoją osobą ze strony pana Malfoya, odeszła zaraz, zabierając pusty kieliszek i leżące na stole monety.

- Czy w ogóle musi o coś chodzić? – odparł flegmatycznie Milton, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem. – Może nie chodzi o nic. A więc może chodzić o to, że o nic nie chodzi. Jeżeli przyjmiemy, że wszystko wokół nas, to nic albo prawie nic… A z perspektywy wieczności tak właśnie jest. Czytał pan _Makbeta_?

Draco, oszołomiony, pokręcił głową.

- "Życie jest tylko przechodnim półcieniem…" Nie? Szkoda. Kto panu powiedział, że chodzi o syna?

- Otrzymałem taką informację od jednego z agentów – odparł ostrożnie Malfoy.

- A widzi pan! – w głosie Miltona zabrzmiał triumf. – Widzi pan. Skąd pewność, że mówił prawdę? A jeśli nawet mówił, to skąd pewność, że ja nie kłamałem, mówiąc mu, że chodzi o pańskiego syna? Leonarda… Piękne imię… Otóż, kłamałem, musi pan wiedzieć. Kłamałem, co umiem doskonale. Wieloletnia praktyka… Chyba pan nie odchodzi? – spytał nagle, widząc, że jego rozmówca sięga po płaszcz.

- Jeśli się panu wydaje, że rozmowa z wariatem w tym pubie w środku nocy jest czymś, o czym marzyłem, to jest pan w błędzie – wycedził zimno Malfoy, podnosząc się z miejsca.

- Myślę jednak, że chętnie posłucha pan tego, co ten wariat ma do powiedzenia – powiedział cicho Milton tonem zupełnie normalnego człowieka. – Niech pan będzie łaskaw usiąść. I wypić swoją brandy – dodał z uśmiechem, widząc, jak Draco niechętnie siada z powrotem przy stole. – A więc… Które z dzieł Dittersdorfa najbardziej przypadło panu do gustu?

Zabębnił kilkakrotnie palcami w blat stołu, nie spuszczając wciąż uważnego wzroku z Malfoya, który zamrugał z niedowierzaniem powiekami. Myśl o tym, że ma do czynienia z wariatem, nabrała dużego prawdopodobieństwa. Wolał go jednak nie drażnić.

- Proszę odpowiedzieć…

Miał wrażenie, że monotonne stukanie wzmogło się. Stało się głośniejsze, bardziej natarczywe. Jakby dobijało się do jego wnętrza, nieustępliwie domagając się odpowiedzi od wyczerpanego ostatnimi przeżyciami umysłu. Wydawało mu się, że za chwilę rzuci się na Miltona albo sam zwariuje.

- Lubię _Metamorfozy _– westchnął w końcu z rezygnacją, sięgając po szklankę. – To wszystko, co pan chciał wiedzieć?

- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył żywo czarodziej, nie zważając na niebezpiecznie zmrużone szare oczy, w których lęgła się powoli autentyczna żądza mordu. – W którym miejscu pański syn ma znamię?

- Mój syn nie ma znamienia – warknął Draco, ostatkiem sił zachowując spokój.

Drżącą ręką ścisnął mocno szklankę i wypił kilka łyków brandy. Nagle rozjaśniło mu się w głowie. Wszystko nabrało pewnego sensu, ułożyło się w dość logiczną całość. Zaskakująca cisza zawładnęła jego duszą.

- Jakiego koloru oczy miała Aurora Figg, pańska żona? – dotarło do jego świadomości rzeczowe pytanie.

- Niebieskie – odparł już zupełnie spokojnie, odstawiwszy szklankę.

- A w którym roku urodził się Paganini?

- Przyznam, że nie mam pojęcia. Mój ojciec zawsze bardzo go lubił. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, na co Milton odetchnął z ulgą.

- Przepraszam, ale musiałem sprawdzić… – wyjaśnił. – Domyślił się pan, prawda?

- Nieprędko, muszę przyznać – odparł Malfoy, podnosząc szklankę. – A powinienem być przecież przygotowany na coś takiego. To chyba wina przemęczenia…

Wypił resztę brandy, co poprawiło mu nieco samopoczucie.

- Ale to, że pan się tego nie spodziewał, upewniło mnie w tym, że pan to rzeczywiście pan – odezwał się Milton z uśmiechem, a jego oczy znów błysnęły obłąkańczo. – Ktoś, kto chciałby się pod pana podszywać miałby pewnie gotową odpowiedź na każde pytanie. Skoro ja potrafiłem niezauważony śledzić pana przez parę tygodni, to tym bardziej…

- Jest pan już pewien, że jestem tym, za kogo się podaję? – spytał Draco z odcieniem pobłażliwości w głosie. – Możemy przejść do dalszej części?

Czarodziej odchylił się nieco do tyłu, świdrując go przenikliwym wzrokiem. Chwilę trwało, zanim odparł poważnie:

- Nie mogę mieć pewności. Nigdy. Wiem jedynie, że albo jest pan prawdziwym Malfoyem, albo bardzo sprytnym i zdolnym aktorem.

Położył splecione ze sobą dłonie na drewnianym blacie, topiąc badawcze spojrzenie w oczach rozmówcy.

- Kłamałem, mówiąc, że chodzi o pańskiego syna – ciągnął, ściszając głos – by nikt poza panem się tym nie zainteresował. Może się panu wydawać, że to niezbyt odpowiednie miejsce na wyjaśnianie takich spraw, ale mam nadzieję… – Rozejrzał się niespokojnie dookoła. – Mam nadzieję, że ci, o których chcę mówić, też tak pomyślą… Wiem, że za jakiś czas będzie mnie pan przeklinał za te informacje, ale cóż… Niewiele życia mi pewnie zostało.

Pochylił się do przodu, jeszcze bardziej zniżając głos. Jego źrenice powiększyły się, jak u tropionego zwierzęcia.

- Oni już zaczynają się domyślać, kim jestem i gdzie jestem – szepnął tak cicho, że Draco właściwie odczytał jego słowa z ruchu warg. – Są wszędzie. Mam wrażenie, że coraz bliżej mnie. – Zmarszczył brwi i nerwowo potarł ręką czoło. – Krążą wokół mnie. Już złapali mnie w potrzask, a teraz będą zaciskać tę swoją pętlę, dopóki mnie nie uduszą. Ale ktoś musi wiedzieć, że istnieją. Oni. Ludzie, którzy mogą wszystko, którzy naprawdę rządzą tym krajem.

- A Evans? – przerwał mu Draco z powątpiewaniem. Nie wierzył oczywiście w to, co słyszał, ale mimo to przechodził go lekki dreszcz, gdy widział te rozszerzone panicznym strachem źrenice.

- Evans? – Milton zaśmiał się ochryple. – On jest tylko figurą na szachownicy. Ważną, może nawet królem, ale tylko figurą. Partię prowadzi kto inny. Oni, prawdziwa oligarchia. Oni go wprowadzili w świat władzy i intryg, oni go wynieśli i oni go zniszczą. Pan się przekona. I pana zniszczą, jak przestanie pan im być potrzebny.

- Niby do czego miałbym być im…? – zaczął spokojnie Draco, ale urwał nagle. Przypomniał sobie Aurorę. Zrobiło mu się zimno i gorąco jednocześnie.

- Do czego? – powtórzył stanowczo.

- Niech pan sobie przypomni zaginione dzieło swojego dziadka – odparł chłodno Milton, zapalając papierosa. – Wielu chciałoby je odszukać. Pan chce wiedzieć, kim oni są? – spytał domyślnie, widząc, że Malfoy już otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć. – Powiem panu wszystko, co wiem, ale nie teraz. Nie tutaj. To, że tak długo rozmawiamy może wydać mu się podejrzane. – Wskazał brodą na barmana. – Rozstańmy się więc, jak dobrzy znajomi.

Draco wstał od stołu pełen wątpliwości, obaw, pretensji i sprzecznych uczuć. Sam nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak bardzo jest głodny. Nie mógłby jednak nic przełknąć, bo co chwilę ściskało go w żołądku albo robiło mu się niedobrze.

- I niech pan pamięta – szepnął mu do ucha Milton, poklepując go serdecznie po plecach. – Pan jest tylko pionkiem. Raz pan się w to wplątał, więc, jak to pionek, już się pan nie cofnie. Nie muszę chyba przypominać o pełnej dyskrecji. Pan o niczym nie wie. Spotkamy się może prędzej niż pan myśli.

Z mistrzowsko zagranym beztroskim śmiechem uścisnął rękę Draconowi, który poczuł nagle przypływ ogromnego zmęczenia. Położył na stole pięć galeonów, ubrał się szybko i nie rozglądając się dookoła ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Młoda kelnerka zabrała pieniądze, patrząc za nim zdumionym wzrokiem, w którym czaiło się coś w rodzaju podziwu, a może tęsknoty.

Rzeczywiście była ładna, dla mieszkańców wioski nawet piękna. Inteligentna, wrażliwa. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak wyjątkowa osoba jak ona miałaby spędzić resztę życia wśród prostych, niewykształconych ludzi, pracując jako kelnerka, kucharka albo krawcowa. Drżała na samą myśl o zamążpójściu. Nie chciała wychodzić za mężczyznę z Doliny Godryka. Dla nich wartość kobiety polegała jedynie na jej urodzie, majątku i pracowitości. Nic poza tym ich nie interesowało. Chłopska mentalność była wśród nich głęboko zakorzeniona, pielęgnowana przez lata, przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie.

Lina wyznawała inne poglądy. Wiedziała jednak, że nie powinna się z nimi ujawniać, żeby nie narazić się na ostracyzm, jak to już kilka razy miało miejsce w przypadku tych wystarczająco odważnych, by głosić nowatorskie ideologie w tej zacofanej osadzie. Podziwiała ich, oczywiście, ale sama czuła, że nie zdobyłaby się na coś podobnego.

Nie, tutaj nie mogła żyć tak, jak na to zasługiwała. Marzyła o wielkim świecie. Skrycie wierzyła, że pewnego dnia zjawi się On. Młody, przystojny, wrażliwy, wykształcony. Urzeczony jej osobowością czy też inteligencją, zakocha się i zabierze ją ze sobą do miasta, gdzie będzie miała wszystko na wyciągnięcie ręki. No, niechby się nawet nie zakochał, niechby nawet wcale nie przybył, o to mniejsza. Ale, och, oby się stąd wyrwać, oby coś w życiu zobaczyć, coś zrobić. Żebrać choćby, umrzeć z głodu, byle na wielkomiejskim bruku!

Dlatego tak jej imponował Draco Malfoy. Widywała go często, rozmawiali kilka razy. Jakże był inny od tych ordynarnych pijaków przesiadujących nocami w pubie. Od tępych, bezczelnych wyrostków, których zainteresowania ograniczały się wyłącznie do prymitywnej erotyki i którzy przy każdej okazji pozwalali sobie na niewybredne żarty na ten temat. Wiedziała, że pan Malfoy nigdy nie zachowałby się w ten sposób. Traktował ją z góry, to prawda, zupełnie jakby należała do ich świata, ale kiedyś przekona się, że popełnił błąd tak ją osądzając. Że Frydolina Hoult jest ulepiona z lepszej gliny. Może nawet z tej samej, co on.

On jeden nazywał ją "panną Frydoliną". Nigdy nie lubiła swojego imienia, ale w jego ustach brzmiało ono tak melodyjnie, tak niepospolicie, tak niemal arystokratycznie, że sama powtarzała je sobie szeptem, kiedy nikt nie mógł jej słyszeć. On jeden rozumiał, co czuje dziki ptak zamknięty w klatce, orzeł ze złamanym skrzydłem. On jeden wiedział, że stworzeni do latania muszą latać, choćby wszyscy dookoła chcieli ich strącić w błoto, uwięzić, spętać, nie dać się wzbić w powietrze, czego sami nigdy nie zaznali… Oni muszą latać. Albo zginąć.

Cicho podeszła do okna i delikatnie odsunęła białą firankę, odprowadzając wzrokiem tego jedynego, który mógł ją ocalić. Stał zamyślony przed ośnieżonym pomnikiem Potterów. Zdawał się nie czuć zimna. Potworna myśl, jaka od czasu do czasu nachodziła Linę w nocy, znów dała o sobie znać. A jeżeli on pewnego dnia zniknie, zostawiając ją znów samą? Jeżeli okaże się wytworem zbyt silnie pobudzonej wyobraźni? Biała dłoń zadrżała i zacisnęła się na fałdach firanki. W zielonych oczach błysnęły łzy. Frydolina zamrugała szybko, odwracając wzrok, ale kiedy spojrzała znowu na placyk, Dracona już tam nie było. Szedł pustą, zaśnieżoną alejką w stronę świerkowego lasu, którego ciemny zarys lekko odcinał się od granatowego nieba. Księżyc świecił jasno. Tuż przed zbitą ścianą drzew, w znacznym oddaleniu od ostatnich domów wioski stał dość okazały, elegancki dworek otoczony żelaznym ogrodzeniem. Draco pchnął misternie kutą bramę i przemierzywszy zadbany, mimo pozornego nieładu, ogród zaprojektowany w klasycznym, angielskim stylu, wszedł na werandę oplecioną nagimi teraz pnączami dzikiego wina.

Otworzył drzwi wyjętym z kieszeni płaszcza kluczem, po czym śmiertelnie zmęczony powlókł się na górę. Po szybkim prysznicu przebrał się ostatkiem sił w piżamę i położywszy się do łóżka, momentalnie usnął jak kamień.

Po ośmiu godzinach obudził go mocny blask, wlewający się szerokim strumieniem przez duże okno o rozsuniętych ciemnozielonych zasłonach. Draco z wysiłkiem otworzył oczy, mrużąc kilkakrotnie powieki. Chciało mu się spać, ale światło raziło go tak skutecznie, że po paru minutach przewracania się w pościeli, wstał z łóżka, przeklinając skrzaty domowe, które zaniedbują swoje obowiązki, i, wsunąwszy stopy w miękkie ranne pantofle, podszedł wolno do okna. Oparł dłoń o framugę, wpatrując się w zamyśleniu w zimowy krajobraz.

Śnieg zalegający Dolinę Godryka skrzył się w słońcu. Nad skromnymi zabudowaniami wioski kłębił się dym z ceglanych kominów. Spod żelaznego ogrodzenia czmychnął nagle nieduży zając, płosząc siedzące na niskich gałęziach stadko nastroszonych wróbli, po czym bezszelestnie pomknął w stronę lasu. Draco patrzył za nim z uczuciem dziwnie przyjemnej tęsknoty, dopóki szarak nie zniknął w gęstwinie.

Draco Percival lubił zające. Obok lisów i jeleni były to jedyne zwierzęta, które nie budziły w nim niechęci czy odrazy. Przypominały mu dawne czasy, gdy jako młody chłopiec uczył się na nie polować pod troskliwą opieką kuzynów matki. I ten moment, gdy z błyszczącymi z przejęcia oczami podnosił z ziemi pierwszego własnoręcznie zastrzelonego kota, którego tylne skoki wuj kazał dać łaszącym się do myśliwych ogarom.

Ale te czasy dawno minęły. Minęły czasy, kiedy to Malfoyowie bezlitośnie uśmiercali swoje ofiary, a ochłapy rzucali skomlącym u ich stóp psom. Teraz wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Kto inny wyruszył na łowy. Kto inny zastawiał sidła. Kto inny władał dziś lasem.

I kto inny wymykał się pogoni niezawodnych strzelców.

Draco już wiedział, co mu przypominał obłąkany z przerażenia wzrok człowieka, którego spotkał wtedy w pubie. Tak kiedyś patrzył schwytany w pułapkę lis, gdy zbliżali się do niego z nienagannie wypolerowanymi strzelbami w dłoniach, starając się, by nie drgnęła im powieka przy naciskaniu spustu. A on na nich patrzył, nieprzytomny niemal ze strachu i nienawiści do człowieka, wciąż jeszcze szukając możliwej drogi ucieczki, jeszcze próbując umknąć w jakikolwiek sposób. Gotów jednak do beznadziejnej walki, gdy wrodzona przebiegłość zawiedzie.

O, tak, Draco znajdował się w znacznie lepszej sytuacji. Nie polował, nie decydował o niczym, ale nie musiał uciekać. Jego zadaniem było biec przy nodze pana wszędzie, gdzie tylko on mu rozkaże, tropić tych, którzy z tego czy innego powodu żyć nie powinni, ścigać ich do skutku lub do śmierci. A w zamian dostawał zajęcze łapki.

Wzdrygnął się z odrazą na wspomnienie dyszących ze zmęczenia, zadowolonych z siebie bez konkretnej przyczyny, łaszących się do niego kiedyś ogarów. Przemknął mu przez głowę cień wątpliwości, czy to rzeczywiście lepsza sytuacja. Czy w tym świecie, do którego wkroczył, nie ma czegoś takiego, jak godność i duma? Czy wolności nie powinno się cenić wyżej niż życia?

Uderzyła go nagle inna myśl. Od kiedy właściwie zwierzyna paktuje z psami gończymi? Dlaczego? Jeżeli zamierza na tym skorzystać, to przecież musi też mieć coś do zaoferowania. A co konkretnie, okaże się zapewne przy następnym spotkaniu, które Milton, nie wiadomo na razie jak i kiedy, zaaranżuje. Pytanie tylko, czy można mu dostatecznie zaufać...

Draco zadrżał. Zdał sobie właśnie sprawę, jaki chłód panuje w sypialni. Ogień w ozdobnym kominku nie płonął od wielu dni. Zostało w nim jedynie trochę zimnego popiołu. Całe zresztą pomieszczenie sprawiało wrażenie rzadko używanego. Brakowało tu rozrzuconych gazet, kubka po kawie, książki otwartej na odpowiedniej stronie; tego specyficznego nieładu, tworzącego charakterystyczny klimat, wyjątkowy dla każdego domu. Tutaj wszystko było utrzymane we wzorowym porządku. Poukładane, wyczyszczone. Agent S.S. zawsze musiał być gotowy do wyjazdu. Od tego mogło zależeć jego życie.

Jeden tylko element wnosił do sypialni szczególnego rodzaju ciepło. Na orzechowym stoliku, obok szerokiego łoża ze szmaragdowym baldachimem, stało czarno-białe zdjęcie młodej dziewczyny w kraciastej spódniczce, kolorowych pończochach, wełnianej czapce z pomponem i rękawiczkach bez palców. Tańczyła pośrodku rozległego placu w centrum Doliny Godryka, wśród padającego bez przerwy śniegu. Machała ze śmiechem do Dracona, figlarnie puszczając do niego oczko. Aurora Figg. Jego żona.

Patrzył na nią jakiś czas, zanim wyjął z szuflady nocnego stolika różdżkę, by rozpalić ogień. Wypowiedział cicho zaklęcie i w chwilę później w kominku trzaskał już jasny płomień, roztaczając wokół przyjemne ciepło, a także nieuchwytną iluzję tej niepowtarzalnej, magicznej, świątecznej atmosfery, właściwej jedynie domom o szczęśliwej historii.

Draco westchnął ciężko, uświadamiając sobie, że musi jak najszybciej, najlepiej jeszcze dziś, odwiedzić Naczelnika. Wziął prysznic, włożył garnitur, po czym zszedł wolno na dół do przestronnej jadalni. Jasna tapeta w kolorze przymglonego błękitu ze złotym ornamentem ładnie komponowała się z podobnymi obiciami krzeseł o okrągłych oparciach i fantazyjnie wyprofilowanych nogach. Na środku stał długi, delikatnie rzeźbiony stół z ciemnego drewna, a całą niemal ścianę naprzeciwko dużego okna ze starannie ułożoną draperią o barwie starego złota zajmował staroświecki oszklony kredens, od góry do dołu zastawiony porcelanowymi filiżankami, kryształowymi kieliszkami oraz butelkami wysokogatunkowych alkoholi. Pomieszczenie zdobiły dwa nieruchome obrazy, które dawno temu wybrała Aurora. Nigdy nie lubiła mówiących portretów. Według niej prawdziwą sztukę mógł stworzyć tylko prawdziwy artysta. A prawdziwy artysta używał pędzla, nie różdżki. Dlatego też w dworku państwa Malfoyów znajdowały się wyłącznie mugolskie dzieła, czego pan Malfoy po śmierci żony nie zmienił. Nie zmienił zresztą prawie nic od tamtego czasu, gdy razem projektowali stylowe, wysublimowane wnętrza. Wrodzona elegancja i tradycjonalizm Dracona połączone z bezpretensjonalnym poczuciem piękna Aurory pozwoliły im stworzyć wyjątkowy dom, urządzony z niespotykanym smakiem. I nie było w nim miejsca na ruchome obrazy. Młodej pani Malfoy szybko udało się przekonać męża, że nie mają one wiele wspólnego ze sztuką, a cały swój sens tracą w przypadku impresjonizmu, bo polega on przecież na utrwaleniu ulotnej chwili na płótnie, a ten właśnie kierunek szczególnie fascynował Aurorę. Draco z kolei skłaniał się raczej ku klasycznemu akademizmowi; nic więc dziwnego, że niemało spokojnych, szczęśliwych wieczorów poświęcili na dyskusje o malarstwie, podczas których to ona znacznie przewyższała go wiedzą, co w pozostałych kwestiach rzadko miało miejsce.

W akompaniamencie cichego skrzypnięcia zbyt długo nieoliwionych drzwi wszedł do jadalni nieduży, zielonooki skrzat domowy w skromnej, choć gustownej, liberii z herbem rodu Malfoyów na piersi. W ręku trzymał srebrną tacę z wymyślnie przybranymi kanapkami z szynką, wędzonym łososiem i delikatnym, kremowym serkiem. Na widok Dracona zatrzymał się na chwilę, unosząc brew, po czym bez słowa ruszył znów w kierunku stołu, unikając oskarżycielskiego wzroku swojego pana.

- Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia, Łysku? - spytał Malfoy z lodowatą kurtuazją, opierając się ramieniem o ścianę i zakładając ręce na piersiach.

Skrzat nie odpowiadał, pochłonięty poprawianiem sztućców, leżących nieco krzywo obok subtelnie zdobionego talerza ze szlachetnej porcelany. Draco nie spuszczał z niego przymrużonych oczu.

- A żeby pan wiedział, że tak - odparł w końcu ponuro, odwracając się od stołu i obrzucając pracodawcę posępnym spojrzeniem. - Ale to się panu raczej nie spodoba - dodał flegmatycznie, wychodząc niespiesznie z jadalni. Po chwili wrócił, niosąc na tacy porcelanowy serwis do herbaty.

- Łysek mógłby panu coś doradzić, ale pan na pewno nie posłucha. I wielka szkoda, bo Łysek ma...

- Mówiłem o twojej niesubordynacji, ośle - warknął Draco zniecierpliwiony. Łysek łypnął na niego znad stołu, na którym starannie rozkładał filiżanki, dzbanki, spodki i srebrne łyżeczki.

- Pan się nie wyspał - mruknął pobłażliwie, powracając do przerwanego na chwilę zajęcia.

- Otóż, właśnie - przytaknął Malfoy jadowicie.

- Pan twierdzi, że to Łyska wina? - zdziwił się skrzat, spokojnie poprawiając estetycznie ułożone w wazonie frezje, które nie wiadomo gdzie dostał o tej porze roku. - Łysek nie miał pojęcia, kiedy pan wróci, a pan nie raczył zawiadomić.

- Wiesz dobrze, że nie lubię, kiedy rano słońce świeci mi prosto w oczy... - zaczął Draco, mimowolnie podnosząc głos.

- Ale niech pan nie krzyczy - przerwał mu Łysek pojednawczym tonem. - Trzeba było zawołać, toby panu Łysek zasłonił okno. Proszę teraz siadać - powiedział z dwornym ukłonem, robiąc zapraszający gest w kierunku stołu. - Łysek zaraz przyniesie dla pana nakrycie. Czego pan sobie życzy?

- A dla kogo to wszystko? - zdumiał się Draco, omiatając wzrokiem przygotowane przez skrzata śniadanie, składające się z płatków na mleku, wyszukanych kanapek, jajka na miękko, rogalików z dżemem, świeżych owoców, domowych ciasteczek oraz angielskiej herbaty najlepszego gatunku, jaką pan Malfoy zwykł pijać w młodości.

Łysek spochmurniał i w milczeniu wskazał brodą na drzwi za jego plecami. Draco odwrócił się błyskawicznie, automatycznie układając w mózgu najbardziej prawdopodobną wersję wydarzeń. W wejściu, zgodnie z tym, co przewidywał, stał rozczochrany, dziecinnie nadąsany Leonardo w rozpiętej piżamie, patrząc na ojca złowrogim wzrokiem pełnym, jak zwykle, pretensji nie wiadomo o co. Leonardo, który tegoroczne święta Bożego Narodzenia miał, jak się wyraził pan Malfoy, bezapelacyjnie spędzić w Hogwarcie.

- Przyjechałem - odezwał się w końcu obrażonym tonem, przerywając przedłużającą się ciszę, po czym, usiadłszy przy stole, jak gdyby nigdy nic zanurzył łyżkę w zupie mlecznej.

- Widzę - syknął Draco przez zęby, starając się zapanować nad rosnącą irytacją.

- Nie będę tego jadł - oświadczył Leonardo, gwałtownie odsuwając od siebie talerz. - Jest za zimne i zrobił się kożuch. Łysek, przynieś mi drugi talerz płatków.

Skrzat lekceważąco przewrócił oczami i spojrzał wyczekująco na Dracona, który, dostrzegłszy jego wzrok, po chwili złowróżbnego milczenia wycedził zimno:

- Jedz kanapki.

Leonardo poruszył się na krześle, urażony. Już otwierał usta, żeby wyrazić głęboką dezaprobatę, ale natychmiast je zamknął, stwierdzając ze zdumieniem, że tym razem ojciec nie żartuje. Posłusznie wziął do ręki kanapkę z szynką.

- Mam nadzieję - zaczął Draco uprzejmie, swobodnym krokiem podchodząc do syna - że potrafisz mi to przekonująco wyjaśnić.

Położył jedną dłoń na oparciu krzesła, drugą na blacie tuż przed Leonardem i spojrzał mu w twarz z wyrazem cierpliwego oczekiwania. Chłopak powoli przełknął kęs kanapki. Nic przekonującego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Szczerze mówiąc, wyjechał z Hogwartu, by nie myślano powszechnie, że nie ma do kogo wracać na święta, ale taka odpowiedź prawdopodobnie nie spotkałaby się z niczyim zrozumieniem.

- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę - ciągnął Draco, a jego łagodny ton głosu subtelnie przerodził się w przepełnione ledwie hamowaną wściekłością syczenie - jak ja ciężko pracuję? Czy tobie nigdy do głowy nie przyszło, że mam ważniejsze zajęcia niż skakanie koło ciebie? Pomyślałeś choć raz o kimś poza sobą? Tak źle ci było w Hogwarcie? Posłuchaj, Leonardo, i zapamiętaj to sobie na przyszłość: jak ja mówię, że nie możesz przyjechać, to znaczy, że nie możesz. Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażałeś?

Leonardo milczał, wodząc bezradnie dookoła rozszerzonymi bardziej ze zdumienia niż strachu oczami. Poruszył się nerwowo, zagryzając wargi, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś stosownego, ale nie miał pojęcia, co by to mogło być. Zamrugał więc szybko, zdezorientowany, bezskutecznie starając się ukryć zakłopotanie.

- Odpowiedz, do jasnej cholery! - krzyknął Draco, uderzając otwartą dłonią w stół, aż zadzwoniły porcelanowe filiżanki i srebrne sztućce, a Leonardo podskoczył na krześle.

- Łysek uprzedzał, że pan będzie zły - odezwał się nagle stojący pod ścianą skrzat, szczerząc zęby w triumfalnym uśmiechu.

Draco odwrócił się powoli w jego stronę z niebezpiecznym, drapieżnym nieco wyrazem twarzy.

- Czy kiedykolwiek pozwoliłem ci się odzywać bez pytania? - spytał cicho, zbliżając się do niego pewnym, niespiesznym krokiem. Łysek obserwował go z niepokojem.

- Niech pan pamięta - zaczął, cofając się z lekkim zdenerwowaniem - że istnieją przepisy... Rzecznik Praw Skrzatów Domowych na pewno...

Draco chwycił go jedną ręką za kołnierz liberii i mocno potrząsnął.

- Pozwoliłem, pytam? - krzyknął z wściekłością, zaglądając mu w wielkie, wypukłe oczy, jakby spodziewał się znaleźć w nich odpowiedź.

- Eee... zdaje się, że nie, sir - odparł Łysek najbardziej kulturalnym tonem, na jaki go było stać.

- Więc jakim prawem... - wycedził Malfoy, ale umilkł natychmiast na dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi.

- Idź otworzyć - warknął, puszczając skrzata, który, pobieżnie doprowadziwszy ubranie do porządku, pomknął bez ociągania się do sieni. Po paru minutach wrócił, wykrzywiając wargi w grymasie, który nieco przypominał upiorny uśmiech. Prowadził za sobą starsze małżeństwo o bardzo niezadowolonych minach. Wysoki, szpakowaty czarodziej w czarnym płaszczu i meloniku na głowie rozglądał się, zdegustowany, po pomieszczeniu. W jednej ręce trzymał cienką laseczkę zakończoną złotą gałką, w drugiej - dużą, papierową torbę. Jego żona, tęga, energiczna kobieta, ubrana w elegancką brązową pelisę i ozdobny kapelusz z szerokim rondem, spoglądała z oburzeniem na Malfoya, opierając się na ramieniu męża.

Draco zgrzytnął zębami. Gdyby w tej chwili mógł wybrać kogoś, kto miałby zniknąć na zawsze z powierzchni ziemi, po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu lat nie pomyślałby o Harrym Potterze.

- Witaj, mamusiu - powiedział, kłaniając się sztywno. - Dzień dobry, tato. Jak się miewacie?

Niechętnie uścisnął dłoń teściowi, który postawił uprzednio na podłodze swoją torbę i zręcznie przełożył laseczkę do lewej ręki.

- Dziękuję, dobrze - odparła wyniośle Oktawia Figg, pozwalając, by zięć zdjął z niej okrycie.

- Leonardo, mój drogi - zawołała na widok siedzącego przy stole chłopca, po czym ruszyła w jego kierunku, rozpływając się w czułych uśmiechach. Draco z niejakim wstrętem wcisnął Łyskowi do ręki jej pelisę.

- Jak się czujesz, mój kochany? - spytała troskliwie, całując wnuka w oba policzki. - Przywitaj się z babcią, złotko.

- Dzień dobry, babciu - powiedział automatycznie Leonardo, przybierając jedną z przewidzianych na takie okazje uroczych, niewinnych minek.

- Okropnie się z dziadkiem martwiliśmy o ciebie - oświadczyła Oktawia, zaglądając mu z niepokojem w oczy i gładząc go po głowie. - Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś, że wyjeżdżasz z Hogwartu? Jeśli nie chcesz tam zostać, to przecież nikt cię nie będzie do tego zmuszał...

Łysek zakaszlał znacząco, patrząc z ukosa na Dracona, który posłał mu takie spojrzenie, że skrzat momentalnie umilkł.

- Gdybyś tylko nam powiedział, napisał list... - ciągnęła Oktawia. - Wszystko dałoby się ułożyć... Dopiero teraz się dowiadujemy... A ty, Draconie, mógłbyś nas przynajmniej powiadomić - rzekła z wyrzutem, odwracając się do zięcia. - Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak się zdenerwowałam, kiedy dostałam wiadomość, że Leonarda nie ma w Hogwarcie. Myśleliśmy z Rufusem, że wyjechałeś służbowo i że Leonardo sam... tutaj... w pustym domu...

Opadła na krzesło, zmęczona nadmiarem emocji, po czym desperackim gestem oparła czoło na dłoni.

- Mamusiu - westchnął Draco - niech mi mama wierzy, że gdybym wiedział wcześniej, na pewno bym was poinformował...

Łysek przerwał na chwilę zupełnie niepotrzebne ścieranie kurzu z półek kredensu i zerknął, zaskoczony, na pracodawcę, wysoko unosząc brwi, jakby nie wierzył w to, co słyszy.

- Jak to? - zaniepokoiła się Oktawia, podnosząc głowę. - Więc ty o niczym nie wiedziałeś? To co z ciebie za ojciec?

- Niech się mama nie denerwuje - powiedział Draco, starając się nadać głosowi jak najłagodniejsze brzmienie, co wcale nie przychodziło mu łatwo. - Nic mu przecież nie jest. Może zechce mama zjeść z nami śniadanie? Tato, zapraszam do stołu...

Oktawia machnęła ręką, zniecierpliwiona.

- Doprawdy, Draconie mógłbyś wykazać trochę taktu i zrozumienia - westchnęła, urażona. - W takiej chwili mówić o jedzeniu...

Draco uniósł brew, zastanawiając się, co tym razem zrobił nie tak. Pomyślał sobie, że gdyby ona od wczorajszego, niezbyt zresztą wyszukanego, obiadu nie miała nic w ustach, nie traktowałaby jedzenia jak sprawy trzeciorzędnej wagi. Powstrzymał się jednak od zrobienia uwagi na ten temat.

- Doprawdy, niezwykle uprzejmie z twojej strony, Draconie - odezwał się chłodno Rufus Figg, starannie dobierając słowa - jesteśmy jednak zmuszeni odmówić. Spieszymy się do córki, którą musieliśmy, niestety, opuścić w celu wyjaśnienia okoliczności związanych ze zniknięciem naszego wnuka z Hogwartu.

- Ach, zapomniałabym - wykrzyknęła Oktawia, zrywając się z miejsca. - Rufusie, prezent!

Pan Figg, zbity nieco z tropu, rozejrzał się szybko dookoła, a spostrzegłszy stojącą wciąż na podłodze papierową torbę, podniósł ją i podał uroczystym gestem żonie, która z kolei wręczyła pakunek Leonardowi, nadstawiając policzek do pocałunku.

- Dziękuję, babciu. Wesołych świąt.

- Wesołych świąt, złotko - szepnęła Oktawia, rozczulona. - Postanowiliśmy z dziadkiem dać ci to już teraz, bo musimy szybko wracać do cioci Fiony. Ale obiecuję ci, że następne święta spędzimy razem, jak zawsze.

Leonardo wyszczerzył ząbki z udawaną radością i usiadł na dywanie, żeby rozpakować prezenty. Draco bezszelestnie przysunął się do teściów, z zachwytem wpatrujących się we wnuka.

- Sugeruję, byśmy przeszli do salonu - szepnął. - To ważna sprawa. Zapraszam.

Uprzejmym gestem wyciągnął rękę w stronę wyjścia na korytarz, czekając cierpliwie, aż państwo Figg zechcą się tam udać. Oktawia spojrzała, zaskoczona, na męża, który wzruszył bez słowa ramionami, po czym oboje ruszyli w milczeniu we wskazanym kierunku. Draco bez pośpiechu podążył za nimi.

- _Colloportus - _powiedział, celując różdżką w orzechowe drzwi, kiedy znaleźli się już w salonie. Rygiel w złotym, zdobionym zamku zazgrzytał cichutko.

- O czym chciałeś rozmawiać, Draconie? - spytała chłodno Oktawia, sadowiąc się w fotelu i rozglądając po pomieszczeniu utrzymanym w ciepłej, brązowej kolorystyce. Rufus stanął obok kominka, opierając dłonie na swojej lasce.

- Chodzi o Leonarda - odparł spokojnie Draco, chowając różdżkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. - W żadnym razie nie może tu zostać.

Oktawia drgnęła gwałtownie, oburzona.

- Ależ nie ma mowy - oświadczyła zdecydowanie. - Powinien spędzić święta z rodziną. Ma przecież ojca. Chociaż... - zawiesiła sugestywnie głos, patrząc na zięcia spod oka.

- Czy coś mama sugeruje? - spytał ostro Draco.

- W żadnym wypadku - żachnęła się Oktawia, poprawiając starannie futrzany kołnierz przy ciemnozielonej sukni. - Nikt jednak badań nie robił...

Malfoy pokręcił lekko głową, wpatrując się w nią wzrokiem pełnym politowania i wstrętu.

- Niech już mama da spokój z tym kwestionowaniem mojego ojcostwa - powiedział cicho. - To się staje nudne i nie robi już na mnie wrażenia. Nawet mama powinna to dostrzegać. Proszę wybaczyć, ale mam większe zaufanie do mojej żony niż do tych mamy żałosnych insynuacji.

Policzki pani Figg przybladły nieco. Nakryła niebieskie oczy długimi, sztucznymi rzęsami.

- Ona też do ciebie miała - odezwała się cicho i spokojnie, zaciskając mocno dłoń na poręczy fotela. - I źle na tym wyszła. Taka młoda, zdolna, ambitna... Mój Boże, ile ona żyła? Tyle chciała jeszcze zrobić... Gdyby tylko mnie posłuchała, gdyby nie zadawała się ze śmierciożercami...

Podniosła błyszczące od łez oczy i zapatrzyła się w okno, starając się opanować. Draco odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał w tej chwili po raz setny tłumaczyć, że śmierć Aurory nie miała nic wspólnego z Voldemortem, jak twierdzili jej rodzice. Że tego nieszczęsnego szaleńca o zbyt wielkich zdolnościach nie da się wciąż utożsamiać z całym czystym złem świata. Że w ogóle nie istnieje nic takiego jak czyste zło.

Pomyślał sobie natomiast, czy coś w swoim życiu mógłby nazwać szczęściem, gdyby nigdy nie spotkał Aurory Figg.

W ciszy, jaka zapadła, wyraźnie słychać było zgrzyt otwieranego zamka.

- O mnie mówicie? - spytał z wyrzutem stojący w progu Leonardo, obrzucając obecnych urażonym spojrzeniem.

- O ile mi wiadomo, Leonardo - odezwał się Draco surowo - nadal nie wolno wam używać czarów poza szkołą. Proszę o różdżkę.

Wyciągnął zdecydowanym ruchem rękę, nie spuszczając z syna karcącego wzroku. Leonardo, ociągając się trochę, położył mu różdżkę na dłoni, wiedząc, że wkrótce i tak ją odzyska, a sprawa nielegalnego użycia czarów, dzięki staraniom ojca, skończy się najwyżej upomnieniem.

- Noo, o mnie mówicie? - powtórzył, zniecierpliwiony. - Chcecie mnie odesłać, tak?

- Ależ, kochanie - zaoponowała łagodnie Oktawia. - Nikt cię nie chce odsyłać. Twój ojciec mówił co prawda...

- No właśnie! - zawołał Leonardo, przekonująco udając rozpacz. - On na pewno mnie odeśle. Wcale mnie tu nie chce!

Wybiegł z salonu, ale po chwili wrócił, ciągnąc za sobą swój kufer podróżny i klatkę z trzepoczącą desperacko skrzydłami nakrapianą sową uszatą.

- Jak już mówiłem - podjął Draco, zerkając przez ramię na syna, który co jakiś czas przynosił z sypialni stos ubrań, po czym ostentacyjnie upychał je w kufrze - nie ma możliwości, żeby został. Ja pracuję, właściwie dziś już jestem spóźniony, a Łysek nie może z nim wytrzymać. Ale przecież mogłaby mama...

- O, co to to nie, mój drogi - zaprotestowała Oktawia, zrywając się z fotela. - Sam wiesz, że Fiona jest w bardzo złym stanie, musi odpoczywać. Każdy stres może zaszkodzić jej dziecku, a przy Leonardzie... - Westchnęła ciężko, spoglądając z czułością na wnuka. - Nie chcę bynajmniej powiedzieć, że to złe dziecko, ale...

- Rozumiem, mamusiu - przerwał jej Draco. - Hogwart jest więc jedynym wyjściem. Nic mu się złego tam nie stanie, zaręczam mamie. Ja sam kiedyś zostawałem na święta i... - urwał, przypomniawszy sobie, jak podle się wtedy czuł. - To naprawdę nic takiego - zapewnił, prowadząc teściową w kierunku drzwi. - Niech mama pozdrowi ode mnie Fionę. Już tyle czasu leży tam sama... Leonardo, odprowadź dziadków.

Leonardo łypnął na niego nienawistnie, próbując wszelkimi sposobami zmieścić w pełnym kufrze dwie zimowe kurtki.

- Nie chcesz? No trudno... Chodźmy, mamusiu. Fiona na pewno się martwi.

Po serii obowiązkowych formułek grzecznościowych i sztucznych uśmiechów, niemal siłą wypchnąwszy teściów za drzwi, Draco opadł z ulgą na fotel w salonie.

- Łysek - zawołał skrzata, który natychmiast zmaterializował się przed nim z głośnym trzaskiem. - Przynieś mi kieliszek brandy.

- Nie idzie pan do pracy, sir? - spytał Łysek, zaskoczony. Malfoy zmarszczył brwi, rozważając w duchu swoje położenie i wszelkie ewentualności.

- Chwileczkę - mruknął. Podszedł do stojącego na stoliku staroświeckiego telefonu, wykręcił znany na pamięć numer, a po chwili w słuchawce odezwał się miły kobiecy głos, oznajmiający mu, gdzie się dodzwonił.

- Dzień dobry. Chciałbym rozmawiać z Naczelnikiem... Draco Malfoy... Tak, właśnie wróciłem... Ach, zajęty... I pewnie nie życzyłby sobie, by mu przeszkadzano... Rozumiem... Dobrze, zaczekam...

Po kilku minutach niecierpliwego oczekiwania usłyszał inny, znacznie mniej miły głos.

- Dzień dobry, panie Naczelniku - zaczął oficjalnym tonem. - Dzwonię w sprawie misji. Wie pan, jakiej. Teraz nie mogę o tym... Słucham? A, nie wie pan? Tak, tak, rozumiem... Zajęty, oczywiście, słyszałem... Nie, nie wiem, sir, co się dzieje, bo nie było mnie kilka tygodni w kraju... Tak jest, sir... Jutro? Tak, doskonale... Oczywiście... Z pewnością... Do zobaczenia... Wesołych świąt.

Odłożył z satysfakcją słuchawkę. Przynajmniej jedna rzecz poszła dziś po jego myśli. Odprężony, wyciągnął się znów w fotelu, przypomniawszy Łyskowi o wydanym poleceniu.

- Kupiłeś mi prezent? - odezwał się Leonardo ponuro, bez specjalnej nadziei w głosie. Draco spojrzał na niego tak, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego wcześniejszej obecności. Milczał przez jakiś czas, wreszcie odparł wolno, odbierając kieliszek brandy od Łyska, który w międzyczasie pojawił się z powrotem w pokoju:

- Kupiłem, ale jutro ci dam.

Niebieskie oczy Leonarda rozbłysły radośnie.

- Daj mi teraz, co? - zamiauczał, przysuwając się do ojca. - Co za różnica, teraz czy jutro? Tamci już mi dali. A ty co mi kupiłeś?

- To ma być niespodzianka, Leonardo, nawet nie próbuj zgadywać...

- Wiem! - zawołał Leonardo, podekscytowany. - Hipogryfa! Miałeś mi kupić hipogryfa albo smoka, pamiętasz?

- Jeszcze czego - mruknął Draco z odrazą.

- No to co? Gumochłona?

Draco pokręcił głową, zrezygnowany.

- Nie dasz mi spokojnie wypić, co? - westchnął. – No, dobrze. Łysku, przynieś ten prezent z mojej sypialni.

Skrzat spełnił posłusznie polecenie, krzywiąc się jednak z niesmakiem przy wręczaniu paczki Leonardowi, który niemal wyrwał mu pudło z rąk i, rozdarłszy niecierpliwie ozdobny papier, wyciągnął z zachwytem lekką, poręczną miotłę o smukłej, lśniącej nowością drewnianej rączce ze złotym napisem: _Nimbostratus 3200_.

Sowa uszata zaskrzeczała głośno, tłukąc skrzydłami o pręty klatki.

oooooooooooooo

_Ostrzegam, żeby nie było niedomówień: Frydolina Hoult jest postacią celowo skonstruowaną w ten a nie inny sposób. Nie oczekuję bynajmniej od Czytelnika, by się utożsamił z jej bólem czy jej żałował. Ostrzegam, ponieważ spotkałam się z zarzutami ckliwości, banału czy marysuizmu. Owszem, tak miało być. Podkreślam raz jeszcze, że w założeniu opowiadanie to ma być żartobliwe, prześmiewcze, miejscami absurdalne. Dziękuję za uwagę._

_Pozdrawiam ciepło Czytelników, jeśli jakichś mam. Buziaki! :)_


	5. Cisza przed burzą

**V**

**Cisza przed burzą**

Tego roku Boże Narodzenie było wyjątkowo mroźne. Mieszkańcy Equester Avenue, wiedzeni tylko najwyższą koniecznością, z żalem opuszczali ciepłe, wygodne mieszkanka w eleganckich kamienicach, po czym, ślizgając się po oblodzonych chodnikach, wtulając nosy w szaliki i chowając ręce w kieszeniach zimowych okryć, starali się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do upragnionego celu. Funkcjonariusze patroli porządkowych, niestrudzenie przemierzający bladym świtem zaśnieżone ulice, z utęsknieniem wyczekiwali na koniec zmiany, łapiąc od czasu do czasu przelotne, współczujące spojrzenie szczelnie opatulonego przechodnia. Słońce powoli wynurzało się zza horyzontu, jakby umyślnie, z niezrozumiałą przyjemnością, drażniąc przemarzniętych do szpiku kości czarodziejów swoją kapryśną opieszałością.

James Evans, jak zawsze o tej porze, siedział za mahoniowym biurkiem w zacienionym gabinecie, zatopiony w lekturze najważniejszych dzienników czarodziejskiego świata. Assidu starannie lizał białe futerko przed rzeźbionym, marmurowym kominkiem, w którym, nic sobie nie robiąc z przenikliwego mrozu za oknem, płonął jasny, cicho trzaskający ogień.

- Coś się dzieje, _monsieur_? – spytał Quentin, zauważywszy, że dyktator marszczy z niezadowoleniem brwi, przeglądając dzisiejsze wydanie „Proroka Codziennego".

Naczelnik zerknął na niego znad prostokątnych szkieł w brązowych, subtelnych oprawkach.

- Wydaje mi się – odparł ostrożnie, zdejmując okulary i odchylając się na oparcie krzesła – że „Prorok" powoli zaczyna szkodzić mojemu wizerunkowi. Rzuć na to okiem. – Podsunął ochroniarzowi gazetę z umieszczonym na pierwszej stronie obszernym artykułem na temat planowanej wojny.

- Czy powróci koszmar Wielkiej Wojny? – przeczytał na głos Quentin ogromny, mieniący się czerwono nagłówek. Przerwał na chwilę, podnosząc na Evansa pytający wzrok, a napotkawszy jego pozornie spokojne, wyczekujące spojrzenie, przebiegł oczami dalszą część tekstu, zatrzymując się jedynie przy najciekawszym fragmencie:

…_Wódz Naczelny Czarodziejskich Sił Zbrojnych, gen. Victorius Goldstein, liczy na błyskawiczne zwycięstwo bez niepotrzebnych strat w ludziach. „Jesteśmy doskonale przygotowani" – zapewnia. „Mamy znaczną przewagę, leżącą nie w liczbie ani w uzbrojeniu, ale w tym, co od wieków stanowi o naszej potędze, o naszej uprzywilejowanej pozycji, czego nam dotąd niesłusznie odmawiano, wśród całej ludzkości ziemskiego globu. Nasza siła tkwi w magii."_

_Wydaje się więc, że Wielkiemu Naczelnikowi nic nie stanie na przeszkodzie w osiągnięciu wymarzonego celu, jakim jest objęcie władzy nad światem zarówno czarodziejów, jak i mugoli. Szczegółowo zaplanowana wojna błyskawiczna ma się zakończyć w ciągu kilku tygodni. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że całe, tak precyzyjnie przemyślane i opracowane w najdrobniejszych detalach, przedsięwzięcie nie skończy się tak, jak w przypadku dwóch największych wojen ubiegłego wieku, gdzie starcia planowane jako wojny błyskawiczne prędzej czy później napotykały nieprzewidziane przeszkody, sukcesywnie prowadzące do klęski agresora…_

- Porównują pana do Hitlera, zauważył pan? – spytał Quentin z lekkim rozbawieniem, lekceważąco odrzucając gazetę na biurko. James odłożył okulary.

- Śmieszne – syknął ze złością, zrywając się gwałtownie z krzesła i kierując w stronę okna. Oparł dłonie na parapecie, starając się ogarnąć myślami to, co się działo w jego państwie, a co powoli zaczynało już go przerastać.

- Powiedziałbym raczej – odezwał się wreszcie spokojnie, mrużąc oczy – że porównują mnie do cesarza Wilhelma drugiego. Albo do Schlieffena. Chodzi im oczywiście o pierwszą wojnę światową… W każdym razie do mugola, cóż za ironia. Perfidne zagranie. A zresztą… I tak pewnie nikt się nie zorientuje.

Roześmiał się nieco nerwowo, ale zaraz spoważniał i wbił wzrok w parapet, zaciskając palce, które drgały nieznacznie.

- Objęcie władzy nad światem… – szeptał do siebie, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Władzy nad światem… Nad światem mugoli… Władzy… Co oni… Jak w ogóle… Władzy nad światem…

Zachichotał bezradnie, na próżno zastanawiając się, kto mógł wymyślić coś tak idiotycznego. Ale najważniejsze pytanie nie brzmiało: kto? Ono brzmiało: po co?

Quentin zmarszczył brwi, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając.

- A Hitler nie brał udziału w pierwszej wojnie światowej, sir? – spytał ostrożnie, obserwując Naczelnika z pewnego rodzaju podejrzliwością.

James odwrócił się w jego stronę, otwierając szeroko oczy.

- Hitler? – powtórzył, zaskoczony, a po chwili przymrużył powieki i przekrzywił lekko głowę, patrząc na ochroniarza z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – Ty chcesz mnie sprawdzić czy poważnie pytasz?

Quentin odwrócił wzrok.

- Nigdy mnie historia nie interesowała – odparł urażonym tonem.

- Coś podobnego – stwierdził kpiąco Evans, siadając z powrotem przy biurku. – Gdzie te przeklęte okulary? – mruknął poirytowany, przetrząsając nerwowo sterty pergaminów leżących na blacie. Coś uderzyło miękko o puszysty dywan.

- Okulary to rzecz niezbyt dla pana praktyczna, _monsieur_, jeśli wolno mi wyrazić swoje zdanie – stwierdził lekceważąco Quentin, podnosząc z podłogi błyszczące szkła w brązowej oprawce.

Podał je przełożonemu z wystudiowaną nonszalancją, jakby już nie pamiętał o swojej, jak w duchu twierdził, osobistej porażce, a przynajmniej starał się zatrzeć jej wspomnienie. Ale każdy, kto dobrze go znał, wiedziałby, że tak łatwo na pewno się z tym nie pogodzi.

- Przy pańskim, powiedzmy, niezorganizowaniu…

Evans łypnął na niego ponuro.

- Zgubiłem kontakty – odburknął, coraz bardziej zirytowany. – Nie masz się czym zająć, Ducourtioux? Dziękuję – niemal warknął, odbierając okulary od Quentina.

Ochroniarz spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie, rozsiadając się bezczelnie na pluszowej sofie, wciąż ze świadomością niedawnej druzgocącej klęski, która tak niespodziewanie zdezorganizowała jego poukładane, przewidywalne jak dotąd życie i którą trzeba, trzeba było koniecznie w jakikolwiek sposób zatrzeć, zdusić, zniszczyć, wyeliminować. Żeby wszelki ślad po niej zaginął.

James pochylił się nad biurkiem, pocierając ręką czoło. Nie umiał się skupić. Czytając „Głos Equester Avenue", giął w palcach białe pióro, stukał nim nerwowo o blat, niespokojnie szarpał delikatną chorągiewkę. Od czasu do czasu pełną napięcia ciszę przerywało jego ciche przekleństwo.

- Coś nie tak, panie Naczelniku? – spytał wreszcie Quentin, leniwie głaszcząc mruczącego z zadowoleniem kota, który rozciągnął się na jego kolanach.

James odłożył na bok pogięte pióro, zdjął szybkim ruchem okulary i spojrzał wymownie na ochroniarza, mrugając niespokojnie powiekami.

- Nie wydaje ci się, że potrzebujemy szpiega? – spytał z nutką desperacji w głosie. – W środowisku opozycji?

- Szpiega, sir? – powtórzył automatycznie Ducourtioux, drapiąc kota za uchem. – Jeszcze jednego? Od dawna przecież mamy już tam szpiegów.

- No właśnie, Ducourtioux. – Evans rozejrzał się niepewnie i mimo woli zniżył głos. – I wciąż nie mamy pojęcia, kim ci ludzie są. Wciąż nie wiemy nic o ich planach. Ciągle są nieuchwytni. Rozumiesz? – spytał z naciskiem.

- Sugeruje pan – Quentin wyprostował się na sofie, zrzucając kota z kolan – zdradę stanu?

Evans milczał, utkwiwszy wzrok w kącie gabinetu.

- Za to przewidziana jest kara śmierci – ciągnął cicho Ducourtioux, a oczy mu rozbłysły. – Mówiłem już panu, że Gregory Goyle…

- Dość – uciął James stanowczo, odwracając głowę do Quentina. – Nikogo o nic nie oskarżam. Chcę tylko… spać spokojniej… wiedząc, że państwu – i społeczeństwu naturalnie – nic nie grozi ze strony moich własnych ludzi…

- Albo ludzi Gregory'ego Goyle'a…

- Dość, powiedziałem. – Evans lekko podniósł głos, ale zaraz się opanował. – Powtarzam, jestem pewien, że Goyle nie byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego.

Pomieszczenie znów zaległa niepokojąca cisza. Ogień w kominku przygasł nieco. Assidu przeciągnął się leniwie, delikatnie drapiąc pazurkami dywan, po czym wskoczył na sofę i zwinął się w kłębek.

- Ciekaw jestem – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Quentin chłodnym, spokojnym tonem – na czym pan opiera swoje przekonanie…

- Jesteś do niego uprzedzony, Quentinie – odparł James łagodnie, niemal protekcjonalnie. – Nie rozumiem dlaczego. On nie mógłby tego zrobić, uwierz mi. Nie wystarczyłoby mu odwagi.

Wziął do ręki leżącą na biurku gazetę i, wpatrując się uważnie w drobno zadrukowane strony, dodał od niechcenia:

- I inteligencji.

Quentin milczał, patrząc na niego spod oka. Zastanawiał się, jaką taktykę powinien przyjąć. Gregory Goyle był elementem wysoce niepożądanym w jego wizji Czarodziejskiego Państwa Brytyjskiego; nie wszyscy jeszcze raczyli to jednak zauważać.

- Jeśli jednak wolno mi wyrazić… – zaczął kurtuazyjnym tonem.

- Nie, nie wolno – mruknął James bardziej do siebie niż do Quentina, przewracając stronę gazety. Machinalnie podniósł z mahoniowego blatu pogięte pióro, obracając je leniwie w palcach, po czym, oderwawszy wzrok od czytanego artykułu i obejrzawszy je dokładnie, z niesmakiem wrzucił do kosza stojącego pod biurkiem. Otworzył szufladę w poszukiwaniu nowego egzemplarza. Przerzucił niedbale stertę pergaminów, wyciągnął stos niepotrzebnych mu już od dawna listów, a po zajrzeniu do kilku, pustych przeważnie, kopert zmarszczył brwi, mrucząc coś cicho do siebie.

- Myślę, że nie docenia pan Gregory'ego Goyle'a, sir – stwierdził zimno Quentin, powoli i wyraźnie wymawiając każde słowo.

- Nie widziałeś gdzieś mojej książki, Quentin? – spytał James, podnosząc głowę. – Powinna być w szufladzie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jej tam nie ma.

Ducourtioux od niechcenia zdjął z jednej z półek masywnego regału oprawiony w czerwoną skórę egzemplarz _Zbrodni i kary_.

- Zostawił ją pan wczoraj na biurku – oznajmił zwięźle, świadomie nadając swojej wypowiedzi nutkę protekcjonalnej pobłażliwości, i podał książkę Naczelnikowi. – Pozwoliłem więc sobie odłożyć ją na miejsce przeznaczone do przechowywania takich rzeczy.

Umilkł, widząc, że Evans patrzy na niego z coraz bardziej ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

- Dziękuję, Ducourtioux – wycedził zimno James. – Mogę cię prosić, żebyś z łaski swojej nie wtrącał się w moje sprawy?

- Oczywiście, sir – odparł natychmiast Quentin tonem, w którym ledwie dało się wyczuć sarkazm i rozbawienie.

Evans ostrożnie odłożył książkę na biurko. Od pewnego czasu wzbudzała w nim nieokreślony niepokój; wolał więc mieć ją na oku, chociaż próbował sobie tłumaczyć, że to niepoważne, a nawet szydził w duchu ze swojego zachowania. Nic nie mogło zmienić faktu, że powieść zdawała mu się bezlitośnie odkrywać przed nim jego własną sytuację, jego myśli, uczucia, jego zamiary. Jego historię. Zupełnie jak mistyczna przepowiednia, której niezbadane źródła leżały gdzieś w dalekiej Rosji, nieomylne, choć trudne do zrozumienia.

Postać Raskolnikowa mordującego kobietę dla dobra ludzkości wywoływała w nim wstręt, a jednocześnie była mu przerażająco bliska. I mimo że wiele razy chciał porzucić czytanie, wmawiając sobie, że to nie ma żadnego sensu, nie umiał. Pragnął poznać koniec tej historii, choć czuł od dawna, że możliwe jest tylko jedno rozwiązanie.

Podobieństwo między nimi dwoma, z początku ledwie się rysujące w jego umyśle, ot, kilka przypadkowych zbieżności, jakie dostrzec można właściwie w każdym, widział teraz wyraźnie. Biedny petersburski student z pozoru różnił się we wszystkim od niego, autorytarnego władcy brytyjskich czarodziejów. Inna sytuacja materialna, społeczna, rodzinna, inna osobowość… Nie to było ważne. Ważna była zbrodnia i ważny był motyw. I oczywiście kara.

- Witam pana, panie Naczelniku – usłyszał nagle konfidencjonalny, choć pełen napięcia szept, który natychmiast wyrwał go z zamyślenia. James skrzywił wargi w grymasie niezadowolenia, widząc przed sobą zgiętą w sztywnym półukłonie, wysoką postać Francisa Baringa, zastępcy szefowej jego kancelarii. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wszedł. Najwyraźniej _monsieur_ Ducourtioux _pozwolił sobie _wpuścić go bez rozkazu swojego zwierzchnika.

Szczupły, jasnowłosy czarodziej ubrany był w elegancki, nienagannie skrojony garnitur, w ręku ściskał czarny kapelusz i uśmiechał się z zakłopotaniem, wpatrując się uważnie w twarz Naczelnika.

- Słucham pana – westchnął James.

Francis Baring poruszył się nerwowo, zwilżył językiem wargi, zrobił krok w stronę biurka Evansa, nabrał powietrza, po czym wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem:

- Chodzi o to, że dziś są święta, sir, panna Granger ma wolne, a ja, jako jej zastępca, wykonałem już wszystkie swoje obowiązki.

Wzdrygnął się lekko, kiedy białe, puszyste stworzenie, głośno mrucząc, otarło się o jego nogi. Stopą w błyszczącym czarnym półbucie dyskretnie odsunął futrzaka jak najdalej od siebie.

- Jeśli więc nie ma już pan dla mnie żadnych zadań… Dodatkowych zadań… Chciałbym prosić…

- Święta są, mówi pan… – odezwał się James zblazowanym tonem, patrząc gdzieś w bok. – Wolne, tak? – Odwrócił się szybko do rozmówcy, jakby nagle przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest i co się dzieje.

Baring żarliwie pokiwał głową.

- Wszyscy chcielibyście mieć wolne w święta – syknął Evans jadowicie.

Francis, wciąż uprzejmie, choć nieco bezmyślnie się uśmiechając, otworzył usta, ale zaraz jakby się rozmyślił i zamknął je z powrotem. Wbił zakłopotany wzrok w podłogę, miętosząc w dłoniach swój kapelusz.

- A dlaczego to mnie nikt nie da wolnego? – ciągnął James zazdrośnie. – Dlaczego nie mogę wrócić do domu i na jeden wieczór zapomnieć o pracy? Z rodziną usiąść przy stole? Ma pan rodzinę?

- Mam… – zaczął Francis ochryple, ale nie udało mu się wydobyć z siebie wystarczająco słyszalnego dźwięku. Odchrząknął szybko i powtórzył głośniej:

- Mam, sir. Żonę, dwóch synów i dwumiesięczną córkę.

Evans wpatrywał się w niego długo bez słowa. Baring wyprostował się nieznacznie, bo zaczynały go boleć plecy od niewygodnej, pochylonej postawy.

- Szczęściarz z pana, wie pan? – odezwał się w końcu James obojętnie. – Niech pan wraca do dzieci i kupi żonie coś ładnego. Nie potrącę panu z pensji.

Francis odetchnął z widoczną ulgą. Wiedział od dawna, że wbrew temu, co pół żartem, pół serio mówiono w pałacu o Naczelniku, w rzeczywistości łatwo go sobie zjednać, jeśli tylko umie się z nim postępować. Mimo wszystko, zacieniony gabinet, przemyślnie urządzony w okazałym, barokowym stylu przytłaczał psychicznie, utrudniał koncentrację i pozbawiał pewności siebie każdego, kto nie bywał w nim na co dzień. W takim pomieszczeniu ludzie zawsze jakoś chętniej godzili się na współpracę z dyktatorem.

- Dziękuję panu, panie Naczelniku. – Francis odsłonił śnieżnobiałe zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. – Naprawdę nie wiem, jak panu dziękować. Do widzenia, sir i Wesołych Świąt.

Uszczęśliwiony, pomknął jak najszybciej do wyjścia. W drzwiach omal nie zderzył się ze zmierzającym właśnie do gabinetu Naczelnika Draconem Malfoyem, który z pewnym rozbawieniem i zakłopotaniem cofnął się uprzejmie o dwa kroki, by go przepuścić.

- Wesołych Świąt, panie Malfoy – zawołał radośnie Francis. – Piękny dzień, nieprawdaż?

Zanim jednak Draco zdążył odpowiedzieć, jego rozmówca był już daleko w pustym korytarzu, gdzie głośnym echem odbijało się stukanie jego nieskazitelnie wypastowanych półbutów o marmurową posadzkę.

- Pan do mnie? – spytał James, przechylając się przez biurko, by móc lepiej widzieć wchodzącego. – Zapraszam.

Opadł z powrotem na oparcie krzesła, zdjął powoli okulary i zaczął delikatnie przecierać szkła chusteczką.

- Słucham pana. Chodzi o Kosowo, nie mylę się?

- Owszem, sir – odparł Malfoy, siadając ostrożnie w fotelu. Specyficzna atmosfera panująca w pomieszczeniu sprawiła, że jego dobry dziś rano humor w jednej chwili ustąpił miejsca nastrojowi powagi i nieustającej czujności. Mimo że nie mógł go widzieć, czuł na sobie wiecznie podejrzliwy wzrok Ducourtioux stojącego przy drzwiach. Przygryzł wargi, poirytowany.

- Zarówno sytuacja społeczna, jak i polityczna wydają się korzystne – podjął po chwili beznamiętnie, zupełnie jakby odczytywał najnowsze wiadomości w rozgłośni radiowej. – Dyktatura Gashiego powoli się umacnia. Jak pan wie, została już oficjalnie zaakceptowana przez większość krajów Europy Zachodniej i Stany Zjednoczone. Obywatele Kosowa cały czas znajdują się pod wpływem naszej propagandy, co wydaje się przynosić efekty. Przywódca serbskiej opozycji został zlikwidowany przez agentów mojej podjednostki, a jeśli mam być szczery, wątpię, by znalazł się ktoś równie charyzmatyczny, żeby stłumić separatystyczne dążenia większości społeczeństwa.

Evans założył okulary i, splótłszy dłonie na blacie, wpatrywał się ze skupieniem w Dracona Malfoya, szefa specjalnej podjednostki Shadow Service, odpowiedzialnej za utrzymanie porządku społecznego, czyli w głównej mierze za wykonywanie nieoficjalnych wyroków śmierci. Prawdę mówiąc, niezbyt dobrze orientował się w skomplikowanej politycznie sytuacji Czarodziejskiego Kosowa, niewiele go ono zresztą interesowało, ale, dostrzegłszy drwiący uśmiech na twarzy Quentina, uparcie zmuszał się do słuchania, starając się zrozumieć jak najwięcej z relacji agenta.

- Jeśli zaś chodzi o niepokojący wzrost nastrojów demokratycznych wśród… – zaczął Draco, ale przerwało mu delikatne pukanie do drzwi.

- Jeśli można przeszkodzić, panie Naczelniku…

Do gabinetu wsunęła się ostrożnie starsza, szarooka czarownica w jasnobrązowej gustownej garsonce, eleganckich szpilkach i perfekcyjnym, dyskretnym makijażu. Na jej nadgarstku połyskiwała cieniutka złota bransoletka.

- Witam, pani Wilkins – Evans podniósł się z krzesła, zaniepokojony. – Coś się stało?

Waleria Wilkins zrobiła uspokajający ruch ręką.

- Nic takiego, sir – odparła łagodnie niemal szeptem. – Chciałam tylko poinformować, że generał Goldstein czeka w sali konferencyjnej. Wydaje mi się, że chodzi o coś ważnego.

- Cholera jasna – mruknął do siebie James. – Nie miał naprawdę… No już mniejsza. Proszę mu powiedzieć, że zaraz przyjdę. Chodzi o coś _bardzo _ważnego, pani Wilkins.

- Dobrze, sir. – Waleria skinęła głową i bezszelestnie wyszła z gabinetu. Kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, James opadł na krzesło.

- Czego on może ode mnie chcieć, Quentin? – spytał bezradnie.

Już jakiś czas temu zdał sobie sprawę, że wydarzenia dawno wymknęły mu się spod kontroli, ale nie przerażało go to tak bardzo, jak można by się było spodziewać. Z niejasnego powodu, którego sam by pewnie nie zrozumiał, gdyby zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, przestawał czuć się odpowiedzialny za to, co się dzieje. Co więcej, odnosił wrażenie, że nikt nie miałby mu za złe, gdyby nagle wycofał się z tego coraz większego zamieszania, a rozwiązanie problemów państwa zostawił komuś innemu.

- Myślę, że bez większych problemów uzyskałby pan odpowiedź, zapytawszy o to samego generała – odparł uprzejmie Quentin. – Czeka w sali konferencyjnej – uściślił z ironicznym uśmiechem.

- Genialnie. Powiedz mi, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? – syknął James ze złością.

Podniósł się zza biurka i ruszył zdecydowanie w stronę wyjścia.

- A co z raportem, panie Naczelniku? – spytał nagle Draco, odwracając się do Evansa, który kładł już rękę na klamce.

Dyktator zawahał się przez sekundę, jakby zaskoczony obecnością Malfoya w pomieszczeniu. Zaraz jednak zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.

- Nie myśl, że się tak łatwo wywiniesz, Malfoy – warknął. – Dowiem się, o co chodzi, jakoś się pozbędę Goldsteina i wrócę za pięć minut. Zostań tu i niczego nie dotykaj.

Wyszedł na korytarz, a Quentin podążył za nim bez słowa, rzuciwszy Malfoyowi krótkie, podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

Draco mimowolnie odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy został sam w pogrążonym w półmroku, zbytkownie urządzonym gabinecie. Przeciągnął się leniwie, wstał z fotela i zaczął powoli krążyć po pomieszczeniu, żeby rozprostować nogi.

Na ciemnym, masywnym biurku jasno płonęły smukłe świece w złotym pięcioramiennym lichtarzu. Draco bezwiednie skierował się w stronę źródła światła.

Pochylając się nieznacznie nad blatem, przerzucił od niechcenia porozkładane tam pergaminy. Dyskretnie obejrzał się za siebie, unosząc brew, po czym spokojnie wrócił do wtrącania się w nie swoje sprawy, niezdolny do opanowania wrodzonej ciekawości.

Nagle usłyszał za sobą ciche, ostrzegawcze miauknięcie. Odwrócił się, zaskoczony. Wielki, biały kocur wpatrywał się w niego, mrużąc blade ślepia, rozłożony po królewsku na bordowej sofie.

- Spokojnie, nic złego nie robię – szepnął Draco, jakby chciał się przed nim usprawiedliwić. – Siedź cicho.

Obszedł powoli biurko, przesuwając po nim palcami. Kierowany niepojętym impulsem, usiadł z jakąś dziecinną satysfakcją na krześle Naczelnika. Odchylił się swobodnie na oparcie, lekko uderzając dłońmi o podłokietniki. Jego srebrna obrączka zadźwięczała cicho w zderzeniu z twardym drewnem.

Po chwili wyprostował się sztywno, kładąc ręce na blacie. Zaczął się nawet dobrze bawić. Gabinet przestał być groźny i obcy. Stało się nagle jasne, że ten jego nieprzyjazny wizerunek, ta nieprzychylna opinia, to wszystko iluzja. Świadomie wykreowana iluzja. Tak, uprzedzenia z pewnością zajmują zbyt dużą część ludzkiego systemu pojęciowego.

Draco bez wyraźnego celu odsunął szufladę. O dziwo, nie była zamknięta. Kilka małych, szklanych fiolek wypełnionych srebrzystą substancją natychmiast poturlało się po stercie nieporządnie ułożonych dokumentów. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jedną ręką wyjął naraz cztery z nich i podniósł na wysokość oczu, uważnie przypatrując się ich zawartości. Niewiele myśląc, schował je do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, po czym zajął się studiowaniem rozrzuconych na biurku dzienników.

Przekartkowawszy niedbale „Głos Equester Avenue", który leżał najbliżej, wyciągnął spod stosu pergaminów „Proroka Codziennego". Nie interesowały go najnowsze doniesienia na temat wojny. Przewrócił kilka skrupulatnie zadrukowanych stron poświęconych temu tematowi. Chichocząc cicho, przeczytał dowcipy w rubryce humorystycznej i minifelieton Derricka Rollinsa relacjonującego na bieżąco, w lekkim, półżartobliwym stylu, sytuację w Hogwarcie. Krzyżówka na odwrocie gazety nie była jeszcze rozwiązana, ale Draco oparł się pokusie.

Jego uwagę przyciągnął w pewnej chwili krótki artykuł napisany przez reporterkę śledczą Helen Blackberry, dotyczący tajemniczego samobójstwa czy też, jak sugerowała autorka, zdumiewającego morderstwa czarodzieja, z niejasnych powodów podającego się za mugola. Pod spodem widniało czarno-białe zdjęcie przedstawiające skromny, ale ładny pokoik i nogi powieszonego pod sufitem mężczyzny. Na środku pomieszczenia stał stolik z gramofonem.

W liście pożegnalnym domniemany samobójca zapisał jedno zdanie.

_Życie jest tylko przechodnim półcieniem, Christino Everett._

Draco zastygł na moment w bezruchu. Po plecach przebiegł mu zimny dreszcz. Serce tłoczyło krew z zawrotną prędkością, tętnice skroniowe pulsowały nieznośnie i wkrótce ogarnęło go nieprzyjemne, duszne gorąco. Rozluźnił krawat. Źrenice powiększyły się, ślizgając błyskawicznie po drobnych czarnych literkach. W mózgu trzepotała jedna natarczywa myśl. Dopadli go.

Nazwisko Milton było z pewnością fałszywe. Od czasu pamiętnej rozmowy z nim w pubie Draco nigdy nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Podejrzewał też, bardzo słusznie zresztą, że człowiek, z którym się tam spotkał, znajdował się pod działaniem Eliksiru Wielosokowego. I mógł się założyć, że w chwili jego śmierci z gramofonu dobywały się rozkoszne dźwięki jednej z mistrzowskich symfoniiCarla Dittersa von Dittersdorfa.

- Wygodnie panu, panie Malfoy? – usłyszał nagle uprzejme pytanie zadane zimnym, pozornie spokojnym tonem.

Podniósł głowę. James Evans przeszywał go lodowatym wzrokiem, nieumiejętnie ukrywając wściekłość zmieszaną ze zdumieniem. Generał Victorius Goldstein sprawiał wrażenie, jakby oburzoną miną starał się maskować rozbawienie. Twarz Ducourtioux nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

Niezręczna cisza przedłużała się.

- Zadałem panu pytanie – wycedził James, kładąc szczególny nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

Draco otworzył usta, ale nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie niczego sensownego. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Czuł się tak, jakby grał w teatrze absurdu i zapomniał swojej kwestii.

- Panie Naczelniku… – wykrztusił wreszcie, czerwieniąc się lekko. – Sir… Ja…

Ducourtioux parsknął śmiechem. W tym momencie sytuacja straciła resztki realizmu. Groteska urosła do niespotykanych rozmiarów. Zupełnie jakby wszyscy byli bohaterami postmodernistycznego opowiadania.

Draco wciąż siedział w niezmienionej pozycji, oszołomiony, pozbawiony doszczętnie zdolności trzeźwego myślenia i możliwości rozsądnego manewru. Wreszcie postanowił zrobić to, co wydawało mu się najbardziej racjonalnym rozwiązaniem. Wyśliznął się zwinnie zza biurka, stanął za fotelem, delikatnie kładąc dłonie na jego oparciu, zupełnie jakby nic dziwnego się nie wydarzyło, zaczerpnął powietrza, po czym rzekł nad wyraz spokojnie:

- Jeśli zaś chodzi o sytuację w Kosowie, sir…

- Mam teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, Malfoy – burknął James, nieco zażenowany, zmierzając szybkim krokiem w stronę swojego biurka. – Złożysz mi raport na piśmie. Albo złożysz go Goyle'owi. Za co mu w końcu płacę… – mruczał poirytowany, przerzucając bez wyraźnego celu dokumenty.

- A tak przy okazji… – Odwrócił głowę w stronę Malfoya, trzymając w ręku jakiś pergamin. – Przyślij mi go tutaj, mam do niego sprawę.

- Tak jest, sir – odparł natychmiast Draco, po czym z uczuciem ogromnej ulgi i dotkliwym bólem głowy wypadł jak najprędzej na korytarz z zamiarem udania się do zwierzchnika.

Ooo

Ciemny, ponury gabinet szefa służb specjalnych działał zdumiewająco korzystnie na nadwyrężone zdrowie psychiczne przepracowanego agenta. Ascetycznie umeblowane nieduże pomieszczenie na czwartym piętrze wydawało się niemal przytulne w porównaniu z resztą okazałego, pełnego przepychu budynku, omotanego podskórnie wyczuwalną siecią intryg politycznych.

Gregory Goyle niechętnie podniósł głowę znad sterty dokumentów, mierząc podwładnego chłodnym spojrzeniem. Nie lubił, kiedy przeszkadzano mu w pracy.

- Co tym razem? – spytał szorstko, bez słowa powitania.

Draco zamknął dokładnie drzwi, po czym zrobił kilka kroków w stronę biurka.

- Bliznowaty czegoś od ciebie chce – odparł cicho, z braku innego miejsca przysiadając ostrożnie na blacie. Machinalnie podniósł jakiś pergamin z piętrzącego się obok stosu, omiatając od niechcenia wzrokiem równe rządki pieczołowicie kaligrafowanych liter.

Goyle zmarszczył brwi.

- Znowu? – mruknął, pocierając dłonią czoło. – Co za człowiek… Zostaw to.

Przechyliwszy się przez biurko, bezceremonialnie wyrwał Draconowi z ręki raport szefa jednostki śledczej Shadow Service. Stanowczo odłożył pergamin na miejsce, po czym, podniósłszy się z krzesła, ruszył swoim ciężkim, sztywnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia.

- Na co pan czeka, panie Malfoy? – spytał po chwili ze zniecierpliwieniem, trzymając klamkę otwartych na oścież drzwi. – Proszę bardzo. Idziemy.

Draco oderwał zaintrygowany wzrok od kamiennej misy stojącej na szczycie wysokiej szafki na dokumenty i zamrugał szybko powiekami. Powoli zsunął się z biurka, po czym zrobił parę kroków w stronę swojego zwierzchnika.

- Mógłbym z tego skorzystać, Goyle? – spytał z podejrzanym błyskiem w oku, wskazując brodą interesujące go naczynie. Goyle niechętnie spojrzał w tamtym kierunku.

- Z tego? – powtórzył wolno, ociągając się z odpowiedzią. – Z myślodsiewni?

Draco kiwnął głową.

- Chyba pan żartuje, panie Malfoy. To nie jest przeznaczone do użytku publicznego.

- Jednakże na gruncie prywatnym…

- Panie Malfoy – przerwał mu szorstko Gregory, zdecydowanym ruchem zamykając z powrotem drzwi. – Nie ma żadnego gruntu prywatnego, rozumie mnie pan? To nie miejsce i czas na tego typu rozmowy, więc jeśli nie wyjdzie pan stąd dobrowolnie, będę zmuszony pana stąd wyrzucić, dotarło do pana to, co mówię?

Umilkł, czekając na odpowiedź i patrząc chłodno na podwładnego, który nie miał najwidoczniej zamiaru mu jej udzielić. Malfoy stał wciąż w miejscu, niezdecydowany, co robić, a jego mina zdradzała głębokie rozczarowanie ze sposobu, w jaki został potraktowany.

- Nie mam teraz czasu na pańskie humory, panie Malfoy – odezwał się spokojnie Gregory, starając się ukryć rozbawienie. – Nawet gdybym chciał, nie mogę pana zostawić samego…

- Bliznowaty mógł – mruknął urażonym tonem Draco, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak dziecinnie to brzmi.

- Bliznowaty… – rzekł z wahaniem Goyle – to dziwny człowiek…

Wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki paczkę niedrogich papierosów. W ciszy, jaka nagle zapanowała, rozległ się delikatny trzask zapalniczki, a w chwilę później w zimnym powietrzu rozpełzły się kłęby siwego dymu.

- Nie pali pan? – odezwał się po jakimś czasie Gregory, raczej stwierdzając fakt niż pytając.

- Czeka na ciebie – przypomniał mu Draco posępnie.

Goyle zaciągnął się papierosem.

- Niech czeka…

Niespiesznie podszedł do swojego biurka i strząsnął popiół do białej, porcelanowej popielniczki ukrytej wśród stosów dokumentów.

- To jak? – spytał lekkim tonem, odwracając się do podwładnego. Przysiadł na blacie, opierając na udzie dłoń z papierosem. Odgarnąwszy połę marynarki, włożył drugą rękę do kieszeni spodni. – Powie mi pan w końcu, na co panu moja myślodsiewnia?

Draco milczał chwilę, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć nawet sobie samemu. Z jednej strony jego powody były tak oczywiste, że nie wymagały tłumaczenia; z drugiej – zbyt naiwne, by mogły brzmieć przekonująco. Jego życie stawało się coraz bardziej skomplikowane. Nie zdawał sobie do końca sprawy, co się właściwie wokół niego dzieje, a miał niejasne przeczucie, że we wspomnieniach, które ukradł Evansowi, kryje się wyjaśnienie dręczących go wątpliwości.

Goyle zaciągnął się papierosem.

Draco poruszył się, otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął. Zamrugał nerwowo i zapatrzył się na czubki swoich butów.

- A gdybym ci powiedział, że chodzi o Leonarda? – odezwał się cicho. – O jego bezpieczeństwo? Pozwoliłbyś mi go ratować?

Podniósł głowę, spoglądając na szefa wzrokiem pełnym chłodnej determinacji.

Goyle zaciągnął się papierosem.

- A gdybym ci powiedział, że nie? – spytał spokojnie.

Zgniótł w popielniczce dymiący niedopałek.

- Jesteś jego ojcem – warknął Draco, zaciskając nieznacznie pięści.

- Chrzestnym – uściślił Gregory.

- Chrzestnym – powtórzył Malfoy.

Rozluźnił zaciśnięte palce, patrząc bezsilnie, jak Goyle otrzepuje ręce, zerka na zegarek, podnosi się ciężko z biurka, podchodzi do wiszącego na ścianie lustra bez ramy i starannie zapina marynarkę z cynicznie beztroskim wyrazem twarzy.

- Niech panu będzie, panie Malfoy – odezwał się wreszcie pogodnie, poprawiając granatowo-biały, pasiasty krawat. – Jeśli chodzi o mojego chrześniaka, gotów jestem na pewne odstępstwa od regulaminu – dodał półżartem. – Myślodsiewnia jest do pańskiej dyspozycji.

Odwrócił się od lustra, zmierzył lekko zaskoczonego Malfoya uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym ruszył, nie spiesząc się zanadto, w stronę wyjścia.

Kiedy zniknął za drzwiami, Draco wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni marynarki i przyzwał zaklęciem stojącą na szczycie wysokiej szafki kamienną myślodsiewnię, która z cichym stuknięciem wylądowała bezpiecznie na biurku.

Odkorkował jedną ze szklanych fiolek, po czym z uwagą wlał jej zawartość do misy. Srebrzysta substancja o nieokreślonym stanie skupienia rozprzestrzeniła się powoli po chropowatym dnie naczynia zdobionego przy krawędzi fioletową arabeską.

Odłożył na bok pustą fiolkę. W ten sam sposób opróżnił ostrożnie trzy pozostałe, po czym z ciekawością zajrzał do myślodsiewni. Zafascynowany, patrzył, jak eteryczne, półprzezroczyste wspomnienia leniwie kłębią się wewnątrz misy, układając się w niewyraźne obrazy, które rozpływają się po kilku sekundach, zastępowane przez inne. Zaledwie dotknął dłonią falującej łagodnie substancji, poczuł, jak nieznana siła porywa go z ponurego gabinetu Goyle'a, by po chwili cisnąć nim o twardą, lakierowaną, świeżo wypastowaną podłogę z klonu kanadyjskiego.

Nie poczuł bólu, ale wessanie do niematerialnego świata cudzych wspomnień nie było nigdy przyjemnym przeżyciem. Oszołomiony, podniósł się niezdarnie, otrząsnął z krótkotrwałego szoku, a kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak i dlaczego tu trafił, zaintrygowany, rozejrzał się dookoła.

Znajdował się w przestronnym, widnym pomieszczeniu o ścianach wyklejonych kremową tapetą z delikatnym wzorkiem. Klonową podłogę przykrywał miękki, beżowy dywan obramowany motywem roślinnym. Duże okno z rozsuniętymi, ciemnozielonymi zasłonami wychodziło na zadbany dziedziniec otoczony kamiennym ogrodzeniem. Po lewej stronie Dracona, między dwiema wysokimi, orzechowymi szafkami o złotych uchwytach stał okazały, rzeźbiony w jasnym marmurze kominek, a kilka cali nad nim wisiał obraz olejny przedstawiający parę zakochanych w różanym ogrodzie. W jednym z kątów znajdowało się, wykonane z brązu, popiersie młodej kobiety, spoczywające na ozdobnym postumencie.

Po prawej natomiast, przy antycznym biurku z zaokrąglonymi rogami i wygiętymi na zewnątrz smukłymi nogami, pochylony nad stertą dokumentów, siedział szczupły, czarnowłosy czarodziej ze zsuwającymi się wciąż na czubek nosa prostokątnymi okularami.

James Evans, młodszy o jakieś pięć lat, tytułowany jeszcze wtedy prezydentem Czarodziejskiego Państwa Brytyjskiego, posługujący się swoim prawdziwym nazwiskiem, wpatrywał się uważnie w drobno zapisany pergamin. Jego osobisty ochroniarz, podejrzane, w opinii większości agentów, indywiduum, które pojawiło się właściwie nie wiadomo skąd, niezastąpiony Quentin Ducourtioux, przeszukiwał skrupulatnie, cal po calu, całe pomieszczenie.

Draco zerknął na datę w gazecie leżącej na okrągłym stoliku pod oknem. Był ósmy kwietnia dwa tysiące siódmego roku. Wydarzenia, które teraz oglądał, musiały więc mieć miejsce podczas wizyty dyplomatycznej Pottera w Stanach Zjednoczonych.

- Dobrze ci radzę, daj sobie spokój, Quentin – odezwał się spokojnie Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od dokumentu. – Rozpoznanie kontrinwigilacyjne nic tu nie wykryło. Myślisz, że tobie się teraz uda? Bez specjalistycznego sprzętu?

- Zwykła ostrożność, panie prezydencie – mruknął ochroniarz, powoli przesuwając palcami po ścianie.

Harry pokręcił głową z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, po czym uroczyście złożył na pergaminie swój podpis. Poprawiwszy niedbałym ruchem okulary, sięgnął po kolejny dokument, ale zaraz przeszkodziło mu ciche pukanie do drzwi.

Do pokoju weszła młoda, pogodnie uśmiechnięta pokojówka o czarnych, błyszczących lokach, związanych luźno z tyłu głowy. Była ubrana w prostą, zapinaną na guziki jasnoniebieską sukienkę z kołnierzykiem, sięgającą do połowy łydek, i nieco krótszy fartuszek z marszczeniami na szerokich ramiączkach. Na głowie miała biały czepek, a w ręku trzymała różdżkę. Towarzyszyła jej rudowłosa agentka Shadow Service, która, wraz z kolegami rozstawionymi w strategicznych miejscach hotelu, pilnowała, by nikt niepożądany nie przeszkadzał panu prezydentowi, a teraz podejrzliwie śledziła każdy ruch pokojówki. Ona zaś, nie zwracając uwagi na czujne spojrzenie rudej, wciąż z ujmującym uśmiechem na ustach, podeszła do Harry'ego.

- Nazywam się Linda Coover – oznajmiła niskim głosem z wyraźnym amerykańskim akcentem. – Mam dla pana wiadomość, panie prezydencie. Myślę, że chętnie pan posłucha.

Draco uniósł brwi ze zdumienia w tym samym momencie, co adresat wypowiedzi. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza.

Wreszcie Harry odchrząknął, wygładził krawat, poprawił na nosie okulary i podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy stojącej przed nim dziewczynie.

- Proszę – powiedział wolno, wskazując jej jedno z dwóch obitych ciemnozielonym jedwabiem krzeseł przy okrągłym stoliku. Zająwszy miejsce naprzeciwko, utkwił uważny wzrok w jej twarzy, nieznacznie stukając palcami o blat. Linda uniosła lekko różdżkę, na co ruda i Quentin momentalnie wyciągnęli własne, po czym położyła ją ostrożnie przed sobą.

- Chyba się pan mnie nie boi – uśmiechnęła się. – Widzi pan? Jestem teraz bezbronna. Chcę tylko porozmawiać.

Splotła dłonie na kolanach, błyskawicznie omiatając czujnym spojrzeniem cały pokój.

- Naprawdę jestem pokojówką – powiedziała szybko, najwyraźniej dostrzegając oszołomienie w oczach rozmówcy. – Chwilowo. Z moimi znajomościami łatwiej było mi dostać tu pracę i zamienić się z koleżanką, by się do pana dostać, niż … – Przygryzła wargę, widocznie zakłopotana. – Ale dość o mnie – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. – Chciałam mówić o czymś innym.

Założyła nogę na nogę, pochylając się lekko do przodu. Draco podszedł bliżej.

- Przysyła mnie pewna osoba, której tożsamości nie mogę zdradzić – szepnęła Linda, kładąc dłonie płasko na blacie. – Ta osoba zastanawiała się, czy, gdyby teoretycznie pojawiła się taka możliwość, zechciałby pan współpracować z… z pewną amerykańską organizacją, która… w celu… – Umilkła, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. – Może inaczej – zadecydowała po chwili. – Mój zleceniodawca chciałby panu pomóc. Musi pan zdawać sobie sprawę, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo jest pan narażony jako głowa państwa. Nie chodzi tu tylko o zamachy, ale przede wszystkim o manipulacje, naciski. Zawsze znajdą się ludzie, którym podoba się władza bez odpowiedzialności. Którzy wolą rządzić zza pleców kogoś innego. Nie każdemu się udaje, to prawda, ale… Radzę mieć się na baczności. Mój zleceniodawca chciałby panu pomóc…

- A w jaki niby sposób? – spytał Harry. Mówił spokojnie, próbował się uśmiechać, choć Draco zauważył, że zacisnął dłonie mocniej na brzegu stolika.

Linda przyglądała mu się krytycznie.

- Pan nie wierzy… – stwierdziła chłodno. – Osoba, która mnie przysłała, spodziewała się tego… Sądzi ona, że nie jest pan wystarczająco… hmm… doświadczony, by dostrzegać pewne rzeczy i dlatego potrzebuje pan jej pomocy.

Harry poruszył się gwałtownie, najwyraźniej dotknięty jej słowami.

- Spytam wprost – ciągnęła dziewczyna, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. – Podejrzewał pan kiedyś, że ktoś kontrolował całą sytuację z Voldemortem? Nie. Wierzył pan w przepowiednię, prawda? I w moc miłości matki? – Nie zdołała opanować pobłażliwego uśmiechu. – Niech mi pan wierzy, wiele matek, ojców również, oddawało życie za swoje dzieci, a nie udało im się ich ochronić. Lily Potter nie była wyjątkiem, co by o niej nie mówić. A Albus Dumbledore był doświadczonym, przebiegłym manipulantem. Według mojego zleceniodawcy, oczywiście, ja nie mam zdania. Powiedziano mi, że pragnął władzy już w młodości, ale zorientował się wkrótce, że lepiej działać po cichu. Zatrudnił się w Hogwarcie, żeby mieć wpływ na przyszłych obywateli. Dzieci bardzo łatwo wychować na posłuszne sobie narzędzia. Kto by nie wykorzystał takiej okazji? Początkowo Dumbledore zamierzał podporządkować sobie, a potem uczynić władcą, Toma Riddle'a, ale kiedy ten wymknął mu się spod kontroli, postanowił stworzyć Wybrańca, pogromcę Voldemorta. Pozwolił zginąć pańskim rodzicom, bo społeczeństwo zaczynało bardziej ufać Jamesowi Potterowi niż jemu, a na pana rzucił zaklęcie, które Voldemorta unieszkodliwiło. Miłość matki to wersja dla naiwnych. Jakichś dziewięćdziesięciu procent angielskiego społeczeństwa. Umieścił pana u mugoli, by stał się pan legendą w naszym świecie. Zadbał, by to właśnie pan pokonał Voldemorta po raz drugi, w Hogwarcie. Chyba pan nie myślał, że kamień filozoficzny był tak słabo chroniony, że bez większych problemów dotarło do niego troje dzieci? On panem sterował. Taka jest przynajmniej wersja mojego zleceniodawcy.

Umilkła, wpatrując się obojętnie w czubek swojej stopy, którą kiwała leniwie. Harry był blady i nic nie mówił.

- Na mnie już czas. – Podniosła się nagle z miejsca. – Proszę to przeanalizować, jeśli pan nie wierzy.

Zdjęła z palca złotą obrączkę, a ta natychmiast zmieniła się w owiniętą brązowym papierem, przewiązaną sznurkiem, paczuszkę. Linda położyła pakunek na stoliku, zabrała różdżkę i wyszła, w drzwiach oglądając się z troską na siedzącego bez ruchu Harry'ego.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, sam nie wiedząc, co o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony zwykle nie wierzył nikomu na słowo, ale jeśli istniał jakiś dowód… To tłumaczyłoby poniekąd, dlaczego potrzebował ochrony Crabbe'a i Goyle'a w Hogwarcie. Tylko czego Dumbledore mógłby chcieć właśnie od niego? Draco Malfoy wiele by teraz oddał za szansę poznania zostawionego przez pokojówkę materiału.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy otoczenie się zmieniło. Był już nie w hotelowym apartamencie, ale w zadbanym, słonecznym ogrodzie okalającym elegancką białą willę z ocienionym tarasem, gdzie znajdowało się dwóch czarnowłosych chłopców w wieku szkolnym. Młodszy skrupulatnie zapisywał zwój pergaminu przy wiklinowym stoliku, natomiast starszy, rozciągnięty wygodnie na leżaku, uważnie obserwował tamtego spod zmrużonych powiek.

- Więc mówisz, Harry – odezwał się lekceważąco, biorąc do ręki szklankę lemoniady, która stała obok niego na małym stoliku – że sam pokonałeś… Jak mu tam było?

- Voldemort – mruknął Harry, nie podnosząc głowy.

- A tak. – Starszy chłopiec wypił łyk lemoniady. – Voldemort, dziękuję. No więc sam go pokonałeś, tak? Nie sądzisz, że to trochę dziwne? Masz dziesięć lat.

- Jedenaście.

- Wybacz. W każdym razie jesteś tylko dzieckiem. I to mało rozgarniętym dzieckiem. Jeśli…

- Posłuchaj, Aleks – przerwał mu ostro Harry, odwracając się gwałtownie. – Nic nie wiesz o _naszym _świecie. Nie wiesz, że tam jest inaczej. Że tam wszystko jest możliwe i że… i że jestem tam bohaterem. I Dumbledore mi pomagał. I moja matka…

Aleks potrząsnął lekko swoją szklanką, wpatrując się, znudzony, w przezroczysty płyn. Kostki lodu zagrzechotały cicho.

- Wiesz, Harry – powiedział jakby od niechcenia – gdybym nie miał dowodów, pomyślałbym, że sam ten świat wymyśliłeś. Wszystko tak idiotycznie brzmi, jak o tym mówisz…

Harry chwycił leżącą obok kałamarza różdżkę, mocno zaciskając na niej palce.

- Ten Voldemort… – ciągnął Aleks zblazowanym tonem. – I ty jako bohater… I moc miłości. I przyjaźni… Jak w płytkiej, pełnej frazesów historyjce dla dzieci. Ci dobrzy, ci źli, nastoletni bohater i miłość. Pokonałeś złego czarodzieja dwa razy. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, gotowi cię uznać za zbawcę świata. Radzę uważać, bo to niewdzięczna robota. No, i nie wszystko się udaje. Tak myślę, świata nigdy nie zbawiałem, ale wiesz co? Jak kiedyś będą chcieli cię wysłać do walki uzbrojonego w patyk, to nie bądź kretynem i powiedz im, że jesteś młody, sam jeden i żeby cię pocałowali w dupę. Od czego mają wyszkolone służby? Jesteś właściwie moim bratem, więc cię ostrzegam. Jak się chce być bohaterem, to trzeba mieć mózg, żeby wiedzieć, kto, co i dlaczego chce na twoim bohaterstwie ugrać. Bo jak ktoś nie ma mózgu, tak jak ty, to zawsze będzie ofiarą sprytniejszych od siebie. Na ciebie będą zrzucać odpowiedzialność, tobą się będą zasłaniać, a ty nawet nie będziesz miał o tym pojęcia. Przynieść ci coś do picia?

Wypił resztę lemoniady i spojrzał pytająco na Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w niego z widoczną nienawiścią, zaciskając pięści.

- Rozumiem, że nie – przerwał ciszę Aleks. – Idę odnieść szklankę.

Wstał niespiesznie z leżaka, przeciągnął się, a kiedy zniknął we wnętrzu domu, Harry, z zaciętą miną, pochylił się z powrotem nad pergaminem.

Draco coraz bardziej się niecierpliwił. Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewał się czegoś ważniejszego niż dziecinne rozmowy o Voldemorcie. Choć właściwie nie było żadnego powodu, dla którego we wspomnieniach Evansa coś takiego miałoby się akurat znajdować. Niepewność własnego położenia kazała jednak Draconowi wszędzie widzieć wskazówki prowadzące do ostatecznego rozwiania wszelkich wątpliwości, zupełnie jak w końcowych rozdziałach powieści kryminalnej. I nie zrażało go to, że zwykle się rozczarowywał.

Widok zielonego ogrodu rozpłynął się niepostrzeżenie, a Draco zauważył, że unosi się teraz wysoko nad ziemią, choć czuł się tak samo jak wtedy, gdy wydawało mu się, że chodzi po stabilnym podłożu.

Tuż obok niego śmignęła z furkotem czarna kula. Kilka cali dalej skręciła ostro w prawo, ale zaraz pomknęła w przeciwnym kierunku odbita mocno i precyzyjnie przez Gregory'ego Goyle'a. Chłopak patrzył obojętnie, jak tłuczek uderza ścigającą Gryfonów w ramię, po czym, nasunąwszy głębiej czapkę z daszkiem, poleciał w stronę szukającego Ślizgonów, pochylając się nisko nad trzonkiem miotły. Vincent bowiem, który zwykle osłaniał Harpera, wydawał się w tej chwili bardziej zainteresowany ciemnowłosą Puchonką na widowni niż quidditchem.

Draco rozejrzał się, nieco oszołomiony przelatującymi ze świstem piłkami i fruwającymi wokół niego z zawrotną prędkością zawodnikami w sportowych szatach. Dopiero teraz dotarł do niego głos komentatora:

- Oj, myślę, że Harper wypatrzył już znicza! Tak, dostrzegł to, czego nie zobaczył Potter!

Draco odwrócił się, zaskoczony. Pamiętał, że Gryfoni wygrali wtedy mecz, jak zawsze, zresztą, ale nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jakim cudem Potter, który był teraz znacznie dalej od znicza, złapał go, zanim zrobił to ich szukający. Harper już prawie miał go w rękach, kiedy rozległ się za nim rozpaczliwy krzyk Harry'ego:

- Ej, Harper! Ile ci zapłacił Malfoy, żebyś go zastąpił?!

Harper zachwiał się lekko na miotle, a znicz wyśliznął mu się z dłoni. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, by zobaczyć, jak uradowany Potter z okrzykiem triumfu chwyta skrzydlatą piłeczkę. Draco spodziewał się teraz wybuchu wściekłości wśród Ślizgonów, ale wszyscy siedzieli bez ruchu na miotłach, wpatrując się ze zdumieniem, pogardą lub zgorszeniem w wiwatujący tłum Gryfonów. Jedynie Harper nie zdradzał żadnego z tych uczuć. Wyglądał tak, jakby od początku wiedział, że to właśnie się stanie. Draconowi wydawało się nawet, że dostrzega w jego twarzy wyraz jakiejś gorzkiej satysfakcji. Dawn, obrończyni Ślizgonów zdawała się go pocieszać, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła i całując w policzek. Przycisnął do ust jej dłoń, wciąż wpatrując się obojętnie w Pottera, po czym pociągnął ją w stronę szatni.

- Gratuluję, Potter! – krzyknęła Dawn, kiedy mijali grupę rozszalałych Gryfonów. – Bardzo gryfońskie zagranie. Bardzo. Możecie być dumni ze swojego szlachetnego kapitana.

Oboje zatrzymali się i zsiedli z mioteł.

- A tak przy okazji, Potter – zawołał Harper, choć nikt go chyba nie słyszał – skoro tak bardzo cię to interesuje, to Malfoy mi nie zapłacił.

Dawn mruknęła zapewne coś niepochlebnego na temat rzekomej wspaniałości Gryfonów, po czym razem z Harperem zniknęli w szatni.

- Mówiłeś coś o Leonardzie, czy mi się zdaje? – rozległ się obok Dracona niski głos Goyle'a. – Przegraliśmy, co?

Osłonił oczy ręką, wpatrując się bez emocji w tłum wiwatujących uczniów.

- Weasley mogła go zabić – stwierdził sucho, nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi.

- Kogo?

- Smitha. Roztrzaskała jego podium.

- Nie zauważyłem – mruknął Draco. – Nie sądzisz, że to trochę niesprawiedliwe, że uznali im to zwycięstwo? Gdybym, przypuśćmy, ja coś takiego zrobił, wszyscy, co do jednego, byliby oburzeni. Potterowi wolno.

Goyle uśmiechnął się lekko, wciąż na niego nie patrząc. Widok boiska do quidditcha został zastąpiony przez oświetlony migotliwymi płomieniami świec zamkowy korytarz, którym podążał szybkim krokiem Harry, trzymając przed oczami kawałek pergaminu.

- Tak się przejmujesz tym meczem? – spytał spokojnie Gregory. – Po tylu latach?

- Nie chodzi o mecz – odparł niechętnie Draco, śledząc wzrokiem Pottera. – Chodzi o sprawiedliwość. Jednym się wybacza, innych się za to samo potępia…

Rozległ się przeraźliwy chrzęst metalowej zbroi, kiedy Harry na nią wpadł. Chłopak rzucił się w panice w kierunku schodów. Obaj mężczyźni w milczeniu ruszyli za nim.

- Czego ty chcesz, Draco? – odezwał się wreszcie Gregory, spoglądając na niego uważnie. – Każdy wie, że ten świat nie jest sprawiedliwy i nie będzie. Ciekawa rzecz, że człowiek widzi to tylko wtedy, gdy sam jest pokrzywdzony.

- Nie każdy – mruknął Draco, zatrzymując się, tak jak Harry, przed drzwiami męskiej toalety.

- Każdy – stwierdził Gregory lekceważącym tonem.

Potter przyłożył ucho do drzwi, ale nic to widocznie nie dało, bo po chwili ostrożnie je uchylił.

Malfoy zmrużył oczy na widok swojej szesnastoletniej postaci pochylonej nad umywalką. Z jednej z kabin dobiegał płaczliwy głos Jęczącej Marty.

- Chodź. Wiesz, co było dalej. – Draco poczuł na ramieniu ciężką rękę Goyle'a. Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań o przeszłości. Nie lubił tam wracać i nie widział w tym większego sensu.

- Tak, masz rację – powiedział cicho.

Poczuł się o wiele pewniej, kiedy znów znalazł się w gabinecie szefa, wpatrując się wraz z nim w głąb myślodsiewni.

- Zostało jeszcze parę wspomnień – zauważył z odcieniem pretensji w głosie.

- Ciekaw jestem, jak je teraz rozdzielisz – odezwał się Gregory, rozbawiony, nie odrywając wzroku od skłębionych wewnątrz naczynia wspomnień.

- Znam sposoby – odparł krótko Draco, podniesiony nieco na duchu widokiem znajomego pomieszczenia. Wyciągnął różdżkę, wypowiedział cicho zaklęcie, a puste fiolki z powrotem wypełniły się srebrzystą substancją.

- I co? – spytał spokojnie Gregory, siadając przy biurku. – Zadowolony z wycieczki? Dowiedziałeś się czegoś ciekawego?

Wyjął z szuflady kawałek pergaminu, umoczył w atramencie nakrapiane pióro, ale zaraz zmarszczył brwi z niezadowoleniem, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie. Upłynęło kilkanaście sekund, zanim postawił pierwszą koślawą literę.

Draco zwilżył językiem wargi, patrząc w bok.

- Owszem – odparł wolno ściszonym głosem. – Wiem już o wiele więcej niż dotychczas.

Goyle przyjrzał się krytycznie powstającemu właśnie listowi, pokręcił głową i zamaszystym ruchem zamazał wszystko, co do tej pory napisał. Podparł ręką czoło, przygryzając w zakłopotaniu końcówkę pióra.

- Znasz Lindę Coover? – spytał Draco obojętnym tonem, obchodząc biurko, by zza pleców szefa dyskretnie zerknąć na pergamin.

- Nigdy o niej nie słyszałem – odparł Goyle bez emocji. – Jak się pisze „niezależny"?

- Razem. Nie szkodzi, nazwisko i tak pewnie fałszywe… Zamiast: „zdarzenia" może lepiej napisz: „wypadki"…

Gregory uderzył otwartą dłonią w blat.

- Możesz tak nade mną nie wisieć? – warknął, odwracając się gwałtownie. – Próbuję się skupić.

Malfoy cofnął się o dwa kroki, urażony.

- Nie to nie, chciałem pomóc…

- Poradzę sobie. – Gregory pochylił się z powrotem nad pergaminem.

Draco założył ręce na piersiach i oparł się o ścianę, obserwując go uważnie.

- Czego chciał bliznowaty? – spytał bez ogródek.

- Czepiał się, jak zwykle – mruknął Goyle, nie podnosząc głowy. – A czego on może chcieć? Teraz sobie wymyślił, że moi szpiedzy w opozycji są za mało skuteczni. Nie widać efektów. A co on może wiedzieć o technikach szpiegowskich? – Prychnął pogardliwie. – Nawet nie zorientowałby się w sytuacji, gdyby nie ten świrnięty żabojad. Cholerne papużki nierozłączki. Za co ja ich muszę znosić? „Skrupulatnie" o z kreską?

- Zwykłe.

- Cholera…

- Wiem już, dlaczego miałeś mnie chronić przed Dumbledore'em – oświadczył spokojnie Draco, poprawiając od niechcenia mankiety przy koszuli.

Gregory zastygł na moment w bezruchu. Powoli podniósł głowę, zapominając o swoim liście.

- Co takiego? – spytał uprzejmie, jakby nie dosłyszał wypowiedzianego przed chwilą zdania, ale w jego głosie brzmiało ledwie dostrzegalne napięcie. Odłożył pióro, splótł ze sobą dłonie, kładąc je na blacie i uśmiechnął się sztucznie, próbując ukryć irytację. – Co ty powiedziałeś?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

- Manipulował dziećmi – odparł, nieco zaskoczony reakcją zwierzchnika. – Trudno mu się zresztą dziwić. Każdy inteligentny czarodziej, mając taką okazję… – Odetchnął głęboko, czując coraz większe zdenerwowanie. – Nieważne. W każdym razie… On chciał uczynić Pottera zależnym od siebie Ministrem, prawda? Może kimś więcej. Myślę, że po śmierci Dumbledore'a ludzie z nim związani dokończyli to, czego on nie zdążył dokonać.

Podszedł do biurka i oparł ręce na blacie, pochylając się nad Goyle'em z triumfalnym, pełnym wyższości, choć pozornie uprzejmym uśmiechem, którego standardowo używał kiedyś w wywiadzie technikami operacyjnymi, przy wymuszaniu zeznań, by zasugerować, że wie wszystko, zatem wszelkie próby oszustwa skończą się źle. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że na jego szefa tanie psychologiczne chwyty nie działają. Po prostu lubił się od czasu do czasu poczuć kimś ważnym.

- I teraz manipulują naszym Naczelnikiem – ciągnął, zniżając głos do szeptu. – Prawda?

Zapadło milczenie.

- Powiedziałem ci, żebyś tak nade mną nie wisiał – odezwał się ponuro Goyle. – Zajmij się lepiej swoimi sprawami. Bo zdaje mi się, że masz za mało obowiązków, co, Malfoy?

Draco odsunął się od niego, rozczarowany.

- Trzy pytania, Goyle – powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem. – Czego ode mnie chciał Dumbledore? Dla kogo ty i Crabbe pracowaliście? I czy mogę zrezygnować z pracy bez poważniejszych konsekwencji?

- Nie wiem, nie mogę powiedzieć i chyba żartujesz, Malfoy, nie bądź dzieckiem – odparł Gregory, biorąc do ręki swój list i wpatrując się z dezaprobatą w pokreślony atramentem pergamin. – Idź już, mam dużo pracy. Muszę to jeszcze dzisiaj skończyć.

- Zajmiesz się tymi wspomnieniami? – upewnił się Draco, otwierając drzwi. – Jakoś je podrzucisz z powrotem… Myślałem, że może się dzięki nim dowiem, kto i dlaczego mógłby skrzywdzić mojego syna. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak myślałem. Jestem po prostu…

- O, właśnie – przypomniał sobie nagle Gregory. Otworzył szufladę, rzucił na biurko stos pergaminów, srebrny klucz oraz kilka piór, po czym wyciągnął niewielką paczkę, przewiązaną szmaragdową wstążką.

- To dla Leonarda – zakomunikował krótko. – Na święta. Przekaż mu życzenia.

Draco zręcznie złapał rzucony mu prezent.

- Przekażę – obiecał. – Do zobaczenia, Goyle.

Chwilę milczał, jakby nad czymś zamyślony.

- Wesołych Świąt – powiedział powoli trochę z żalem, a trochę z ironią. – Wesołych… Świąt.

Zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi gabinetu, wiedziony przemożną ciekawością, obejrzał dokładnie pakunek. Do wstążki przyczepiona była mała karteczka z życzeniami i koślawym napisem: _Dla Leonarda od wójka Grega_.

Draco pokręcił głową, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z pałacu. Idąc, zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić, by wreszcie odkryć prawdę o ludziach potencjalnie zagrażających jemu oraz jego rodzinie. Dobrze znał Goyle'a, więc wiedział, że jeśli ten się uprze, to nikt niczego z niego nie wyciągnie. Ale nie on jeden mógł mu pomóc.

Draco odebrał z szatni swój płaszcz, narzucił go naprędce na siebie, zawiązał niedbale szalik, po czym ruszył szybko w kierunku drzwi, wsuwając w biegu skórzane rękawiczki.

Na zewnątrz owionął go lodowaty podmuch wiatru. Zasnute chmurami niebo miało barwę ołowiu. Prostokątny, brukowany żółtym granitem dziedziniec, otoczony wysokim murowanym ogrodzeniem przysypany był cienką warstwą śniegu. Na środku placu stała ogromna, bogato ubrana, jarząca się setką różnokolorowych światełek choinka ze złocistą gwiazdą na szczycie. Wokół kręciło się paru przemarzniętych czarodziejów obserwowanych czujnie przez rządowych ochroniarzy.

Znalazłszy się za czarną, żelazną bramą, Draco dostrzegł na chodniku znajomą postać drobnego chłopca, który, żywo gestykulując, rozmawiał z rosłym, jasnowłosym funkcjonariuszem służb porządkowych przed elegancką, świątecznie przystrojoną kawiarnią. Mężczyzna kiwał głową z zainteresowaniem, szczerząc zęby. Od czasu do czasu wtrącał parę słów, aż wreszcie wyciągnął z kabury mugolski pistolet i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaczął objaśniać zafascynowanemu chłopcu jego działanie.

Draco zwolnił kroku, przechodząc obok nich.

- Proszę schować broń, inspektorze – rzucił krótko, mierząc obu chłodnym, pełnym wyższości spojrzeniem.

- Dzień dobry, sir – zawołał z przesadną wesołością funkcjonariusz, chowając pospiesznie pistolet. – Jak tam? Dużo pracy przed świętami? Ech, służba… – Zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Ja też, jak pan widzi, pracuję…

- Ach tak? – Draco przechylił lekko głowę, wpadłszy mu w słowo. – Jakoś nie widzę, panie…

- McLaggen – dopowiedział niechętnie mężczyzna, wpatrując się ponuro w agenta.

- McLaggen – powtórzył spokojnie Malfoy, obserwując go z widoczną rezerwą – Proszę się zająć tym, co do pana należy, inspektorze McLaggen, czy wyrażam się dość jasno? Nie wydaje mi się, by w zakres pańskich obowiązków wchodziła ta interesująca niewątpliwie rozmowa z panem Lupinem…

McLaggen poczerwieniał lekko, zaciskając pięści. Wyglądał, jakby poważnie rozważał możliwość wyzwania na czarodziejski pojedynek osoby, która bezpodstawnie uważała, że ma prawo wydawać mu polecenia. Po chwili jednak zasalutował sztywno i, poprawiwszy ostentacyjnie czapkę z daszkiem, odszedł, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu kogoś, na kim mógłby wyładować złość.

Draco spojrzał z góry na Lupina. Chłopak schował ręce w kieszeniach niebieskiej, ocieplanej kurtki, w milczeniu śledząc wzrokiem McLaggena. Spod czarnej, podszytej jaśniejszym futerkiem uszanki wystawały pojedyncze kosmyki rudawych włosów.

- Co pan tu robi, panie Lupin? – spytał chłodno Draco, zapinając płaszcz. – Sam, bez ochrony? Proszę wracać do domu. Pan Naczelnik na pewno się niepokoi.

- Na pewno – powtórzył Teddy sarkastycznie.

Chwilę trwała cisza. Draco zawiązywał staranniej swój szalik.

- Czego od pana chciał McLaggen? – odezwał się niby od niechcenia. – Próbował wywierać… naciski? Szukał informacji? – Łypnął podejrzliwie na chłopca, który powoli podniósł na niego nieufny wzrok.

- Tylko rozmawialiśmy – odparł niepewnie. – Ciocia Ginny zgodziła się wziąć mnie do siebie, a wujek Cormac pytał, co u mnie, jak sobie radzę i jaki kolor lubię najbardziej, bo szykują dla mnie pokój i on pomalował ściany na żółto, a ciocia koniecznie chce mieć zielone. Ja powiedziałem, że wszystko mi jedno, bo i tak najbardziej lubię pomarańczowy, ale on się podobno niespecjalnie nadaje do sypialni. I wujek namawiał mnie na ten żółty, bo to prawie jak pomarańczowy, ale ja sam nie wiem. No, bo zielony to w sumie też ładny kolor…

Umilkł, zapatrzywszy się w ziemię. Draco odchrząknął, zakłopotany. Pomyślał, że może czas wziąć dłuższy urlop, by na jakiś czas odpocząć od spisków, intryg, tajemnic rządowych i misji specjalnych.

- Co u Leonarda? – Usłyszał zdawkowe pytanie.

- W porządku – odparł obojętnie. – Proszę wracać, panie Lupin – dodał, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak powinien się zachować. – Tu jest bezpiecznie, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Jest zimno…

Teddy odwrócił głowę w bok, oparłszy się plecami o ścianę kawiarni.

- Jak pan chce – mruknął Malfoy, poirytowany. – Ja za pana odpowiedzialności nie biorę.

- To czemu się pan wtrąca? – spytał chłopak, nie zmieniając pozycji.

Draco zamrugał, zaskoczony. Właściwie to sam nie wiedział czemu. Ted Lupin był jedną z ostatnich spraw, którymi powinien się teraz przejmować. Doszedł do wniosku, że rzeczywiście przydałby mu się urlop.

Postał jeszcze chwilę pod pretekstem poprawiania szalika, by jego nagłe odejście nie sprawiało wrażenia ucieczki czy porażki, aż wreszcie, nie spiesząc się, ruszył bez pożegnania w stronę zachodniego krańca ulicy.

Wysokie, klasycystyczne kamienice, luksusowe sklepy i restauracje z widocznymi z daleka, zachęcającymi szyldami stopniowo ustępowały miejsca niższym, rzadziej usytuowanym budynkom z czerwonobrunatnej cegły. Po obu stronach drogi widać było ciągnący się za domami pagórkowaty teren, pokryty śniegiem. W oddali, po prawej, linię horyzontu znaczył ciemny pas lasu, majaczący niewyraźnie na tle zachmurzonego, szarego nieba. Bezlistne drzewa chwiały się, poruszane podmuchami przenikliwego wiatru. Robiło się coraz zimniej.

Niecałe pół mili dalej zabudowania zniknęły zupełnie. Brukowana ulica skończyła się nagle, jakby ucięta nożem. Przed Draconem rozciągała się teraz otwarta przestrzeń, z której, dzięki złożonemu systemowi zaklęć, nie sposób było się wydostać inaczej jak przez Equester Avenue. W odległości dwustu jardów wznosiły się groźnie grube, najeżone żelaznymi kolcami, wysokie mury otaczające ogromną, zbudowaną na planie koła, kamienną wieżę z małymi okienkami tworzącymi biegnące równolegle pionowe linie.

Panoptykalna czarodziejska cytadela stała pewna, niewzruszona, przytłaczająca wielkością, jak niepodzielna, okrutna władczyni martwego pustkowia, której nic nie jest w stanie zagrozić. Wokół niej krążyły bez przerwy przerażające swoimi rozmiarami, ostrymi szponami i buchającymi z nozdrzy płomieniami, majestatyczne, drapieżne smoki, niestrudzenie rozpościerające silne, błoniaste skrzydła na rozkaz siedzących na ich grzbietach, uzbrojonych strażników.

Draco ruszył przez śnieg w kierunku wieży. Ochrypłe, rozdzierające piski latających gadów nieprzyjemnie dźwięczały mu w uszach. Miał prawo tu przychodzić, ale robił to tylko wtedy, kiedy rzeczywiście musiał. Co prawda, teraz nie otrzymał takiego polecenia, ale czuł niejasną potrzebę rozmowy z więźniem zajmującym przestronną celę na samym szczycie kamiennej cytadeli.

Aleks siedział na łóżku przykrytym dziurawym kraciastym kocem, wpatrując się uważnie w rozłożoną przed nim szachownicę. W zamyśleniu gładził palcami porośnięty kilkudniowym zarostem podbródek. Na widok Malfoya uniósł lekko brwi.

Gość rozglądał się po celi, starając się nie okazywać zdegustowania bałaganem panującym w pomieszczeniu. Nikt się nie odzywał. Aleks spokojnie wrócił do rozgrywania partii szachów z samym sobą.

- Przyłączy się pan? – zaproponował od niechcenia, przesunąwszy czarnego hetmana trzy pola do przodu. – Znakomity trening umysłu.

- Dziękuję, nie grywam w szachy – odparł sucho Draco, zastanawiając się, jak najzręczniej wyjaśnić przyczynę swojej obecności. Aleks jednak nie wydawał się nią zbytnio zainteresowany.

- Nie umie pan czy nie lubi? – spytał, zerkając na nieznajomego rozmówcę z zaciekawieniem.

- Jest różnica?

- Zasadnicza – powiedział poważnie Aleks, kierując wzrok z powrotem na szachownicę. – Pan jej nie widzi?

Draco ostrożnie usiadł na starej kanapie z rozdartym brunatnopomarańczowym obiciem, w bezpiecznej odległości od stojącego obok, sosnowego regału, który wyglądał, jakby w każdej chwili mógł się zawalić.

- Owszem – odparł wolno, mierząc więźnia uważnym i zaintrygowanym spojrzeniem. – Ale czy jest różnica w tym kontekście?

- W tym kontekście… – Aleks zastanowił się głęboko. – W zasadzie nie. Pytałem z ciekawości.

Odgarnął z czoła przydługie czarne włosy, po czym oparł brodę na splecionych ze sobą dłoniach, analizując sytuację w grze.

- Nie umie pan, prawda? – dodał w zamyśleniu.

- Umiem – odparł Draco ostrzejszym tonem. – Ale dla pańskiej wiadomości, nie mam na to czasu. Widzi pan, ludzie na wolności zajmują się wieloma sprawami, na przykład pracą – uzupełnił, kładąc nacisk na ostatni wyraz.

Aleks wymownie uniósł brew, zatrzymując rękę z czarnym skoczkiem w połowie drogi do szachownicy.

- Tak, właśnie widzę… – powiedział spokojnie, stawiając figurę. – Pan przyszedł, żeby mi to powiedzieć?

- Nie, proszę pana – zaprzeczył Draco ze zniecierpliwieniem. – To pan zaczął tę idiotyczną rozmowę, odwracając moją uwagę od sprawy, z jaką przyszedłem.

Przez okno wlał się złotawy blask popołudniowego słońca, które wyszło właśnie zza chmur, oświetlając pokrytą kurzem, drewnianą podłogę, zdartą już gdzieniegdzie tapetę bliżej nieokreślonego koloru i sfatygowane łóżko. Aleks odsunął na bok stolik z szachownicą.

- Ależ proszę – zachęcił uprzejmie swojego gościa. – Zaproponowałbym herbaty, ale jak pan widzi… – Rozejrzał się bezradnie z przepraszającym uśmiechem – nie mam gdzie zagotować wody. Do tej pory nie było mi to potrzebne, ale widzę, że czasem jednak się przydaje. Tak, będę musiał pogadać o tym z Harrym. A tymczasem… Proszę się czuć jak u siebie w domu.

- To może być trudne – mruknął Draco, omiatając wzrokiem podniszczone meble. – Ma pan dzieci? – spytał, dostrzegłszy kolorowy, oprawiony w ramki, obrazek na ścianie.

Aleks, nieco zaskoczony, powędrował za jego wzrokiem.

- Ach, to – domyślił się, rozbawiony. – Nie, o ile mi wiadomo, nie mam. To dzieło Harry'ego. Widzi pan, niewiele mam tu rozrywek, a widok tego szkaradzieństwa zawsze mi poprawia humor.

Przez dłuższą chwilę pokładał się ze śmiechu, obserwowany początkowo ze zdumieniem, a później z dezaprobatą przez Malfoya, który coraz bardziej się niecierpliwił.

- Może mi pan wyjaśnić, co w tym jest takiego śmiesznego? – odezwał się wreszcie chłodno. – Bo jakoś nie pojmuję komizmu.

Aleks umilkł, marszcząc brwi, jakby nie zrozumiał pytania.

- Naprawdę chce pan wiedzieć?

- Nie, chcę porozmawiać o Evansie – warknął Draco, utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że właśnie bezpowrotnie traci swój cenny czas. – Czy mógłbym?

Odczekał kilka chwil, podczas których więzień nie odezwał się ani słowem, umościł się wygodniej na kanapie, odchrząknął, splótł ze sobą palce obu dłoni, po czym spytał:

- Słyszał pan może o Albusie Dumbledorze?

- Żeby to raz – odparł niechętnie Aleks. – Proszę pana, mój kuzyn opowiadał mi o nim rozmaite cuda kilka razy dziennie. Przez dwa miesiące nic tylko: magia, Ron, Hermiona, Dumbledore, różdżka, Ron, Hermiona, Dumbledore… Nie był nadzwyczajnie interesującym dzieckiem, niech mi pan wierzy. Ron, Hermiona… – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do rozmówcy. – Oszaleć można. Dumbledore, Voldemort, Malfoy, Ron, Hermiona…

- Malfoy? – wtrącił niewinnie Draco, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Aleks zerknął na niego podejrzliwie, przekrzywiając głowę.

- Tak, Malfoy – potwierdził powoli. – On też pana interesuje? Wydawało mi się, że chce pan rozmawiać o panu Dumbledorze.

- Naturalnie – powiedział z wahaniem Draco, starając się przezwyciężyć pokusę poznania opinii Pottera na temat swojej osoby. – Skupmy się na razie na profesorze Dumbledorze. Co pan o nim wie?

- Myślę – zaczął Aleks – że pan Dumbledore… Proszę wybaczyć, że nie będę używać jego tytułu, ale profesor dowolnej dziedziny magii brzmi dla mnie tak, jak profesor obierania ziemniaków. Bez obrazy. Myślę więc, że pan Dumbledore był albo najwybitniejszym z wybitnych czarodziejów wszechczasów, albo mistrzem autoreklamy. Jednakże niewyobrażalny cynizm, który zarzuca mi wciąż pewna osoba, jej nazwisko zachowam dla siebie, każe mi skłaniać się ku tej drugiej możliwości. Wie pan, taka jednostronność w ocenie ludzi, jaka cechowała Harry'ego, to jego uwielbienie dla Dumbledore'a… To nie jest zdrowe.

Podrapał się po podbródku, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając.

- Zresztą – podjął poważniejszym tonem – i Harry nie jest zdrowy. Niech pan sobie wyobrazi. Od dziecka odtrącany, poniżany, zawsze w cieniu starszego kuzyna, zawsze ten gorszy… Biedny chłopiec, sam wierzył, że nie jest nic wart. Moim zdaniem, całkiem słusznie, ale zostawmy na moment moje opinie. Za to w Hogwarcie… O, tam już było inaczej. Podziw, uwielbienie, sława, pieniądze… Nic dziwnego, że pokochał ten świat, idealizował, uważał za lepszy niż świat mugoli. Bo tam był kimś, a u nas – nikim. Nic dziwnego, że miał niezdrową skłonność do udowadniania swojej wartości, której sam tak naprawdę nie dostrzegał. Nic dziwnego, że chciał być bohaterem, pragnął uznania, podziwu, czci. Dziwne jest to, że to uznanie zdobył. Widocznie czarodzieje niezbyt dobrze go znali… Do dziś biedak wierzy, że musi się wykazać, bronić swojego ludu, że od niego zależą losy świata. – Zachichotał cicho. – Cały Harry… Ale dziś już mniej. Szara rzeczywistość go rozczarowała. Dostrzegł wreszcie, że nawet wasz świat nie jest idealny, choć zajęło mu to sporo czasu, nie powiem. Ale w końcu to odkrył. I wie pan, co się wtedy stało?

Draco zaprzeczył, zaintrygowany. Dobrze wiedział, że znajomość psychiki przeciwnika daje znaczną przewagę w konfrontacji z nim.

Aleks pochylił się do przodu, wpatrując się uważnie w rozmówcę.

- Stwierdził, że skoro on zawiódł się na waszym świecie, to świat może zawieść się na nim… Oczywiście, nieświadomie. Odpuścił sobie misję sprawiedliwego włodarza, zaczął używać życia. Pamięta pan chyba Violettę Niccolini? Tę włoską prostytutkę, którą niby kochał, a której dziecka nie chciał później uznać. Spotykał się z nią, bo bał się prawdziwej bliskości, bał się, że zostanie zraniony. Myślał, że miłość do niej mu nie grozi, więc się z nią związał. Ale pojawiło się dziecko, musiał uciekać przed uczuciem. Teraz pojawiło się drugie, prawda? Tom? Ted?

- Ted – odparł szybko Draco. – Ted Lupin.

- Jego też będzie chciał się pozbyć – stwierdził Aleks, otrzepując niedbale nogawkę znoszonych dżinsów. – Żeby nie dopuścić do zbytniego zbliżenia emocjonalnego. Ale nie o nim teraz mowa. Tak więc, nasz Harry czuje się zawiedziony, rozgoryczony, pragnie zemsty na tych, których nieświadomie obwinia o zniszczenie jego dziecięcych ideałów. Okazuje się, że świat nie jest taki prosty, jak mu się zdawało. Boi się. Szuka winnych. Węszy, tropi. Zaczyna podejrzewać przyjaciół, którzy stopniowo go opuszczają. Ich odejście jest dla niego dowodem, że jego podejrzenia były słuszne. Pragnienie zemsty narasta. Psychika nie wytrzymuje, załamanie nerwowe, a potem…

- Potem? – szepnął niecierpliwie Draco, otwierając szeroko błyszczące oczy.

- Potem… spokój. – Więzień oparł się plecami o ścianę, patrząc obojętnie przed siebie. – Trzeba się przystosować do nowej sytuacji. Przeprogramować się w pewien sposób. Stać się kimś innym.

- Jamesem Evansem?

- Brawo, przyjacielu – Aleks uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. – Którego nazwiska nawet nie znam, ale to nieważne. Harry należy już do przeszłości waszego Naczelnika. Do przeszłości pięknej, czystej i idealnej jak sam Harry Potter. Harry'ego Pottera nie można było wprowadzić w ten zły świat, bo Harry Potter tu nie pasuje. Harry Potter musi pozostać idealny, a to niemożliwe w świecie, gdzie ideałów nie ma. Więc żegnamy Harry'ego Pottera, witamy Jamesa Evansa.

Długo panowała cisza. Słońce już dawno schowało się za chmurami. Wnętrze pomieszczenia znów sprawiało przygnębiające wrażenie.

- Studiował pan psychologię? – odezwał się nagle Draco.

Aleks odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, jakby zaskoczony pytaniem.

- Nie – odparł z nonszalanckim uśmiechem. – Arabistykę. Lubię wyzwania. Nie myślał pan nigdy o pracy w radiu?

- Nie, dlaczego?

- Ma pan świetną dykcję i ładnie pan się wypowiada. O wiele lepiej niż Harry czy Quentin. Na temat innych osób nie mogę nic powiedzieć, ponieważ ich nie znam.

Draco uniósł brwi. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał czegoś podobnego, ale kiedy się nad tym zastanowił, doszedł do wniosku, że jest w tym właściwie sporo racji.

- Harry przeczytał _Zbrodnię i karę_? – spytał więzień, zerknąwszy na niego z błyskiem w oku.

- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Draco. – Dlaczego pan pyta?

- Widzi pan… – Aleks parsknął cicho, tłumiąc chichot. – Nie mam się czym zająć, a robienie z Harry'ego idioty to odkąd pamiętam moja ulubiona rozrywka. Wiele bym dał, żeby się dowiedzieć, co takiego sobie myślał, czytając o Rodionie Raskolnikowie, z którym nie ma absolutnie nic wspólnego. On i Raskolnikow…

Wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem na myśl o lękach, jakie mogła wywoływać w nadwrażliwej psychice jego kuzyna powieść Dostojewskiego.

- Nie szkodzi, niedługo pewnie sam mi opowie – powiedział pogodnie, kiedy udało mu się uspokoić. – Już pan odchodzi? – spytał, zawiedziony, widząc, jak jego rozmówca wolno podnosi się z kanapy i wyciąga różdżkę. – Po co panu różdżka? Ten patyk to różdżka, tak?

- Przykro mi, panie Dursley – zaczął Draco beznamiętnym tonem – ale nie mogę pozwolić, by ta rozmowa dotarła do uszu niepowołanych osób…


	6. Mistyfikacja

**VI**

**Mistyfikacja**

Jonathan Zonko prowadził w Hogsmeade niewielki sklep z magicznymi przedmiotami służącymi do dowcipów. Po latach spędzonych między półkami pełnymi łajnobomb i kubków gryzących w nos doszedł do przekonania, że właściwie dobrym pomysłem byłby wyjazd za granicę na pewien czas. Stało się jasne, że Voldemort powrócił, zaś pan Zonko nie miał najmniejszej ochoty poznać bliżej jego lub któregoś z jego popleczników.

Zamknął więc sklep, wypłacił z banku trzy tysiące galeonów, przepłynął kanał La Manche wygodnym promem, życząc w duchu zwycięstwa siłom Zakonu Feniksa, a w chwili, gdy śmierciożercy dokonywali rzezi zbuntowanej ludności pod Ipswich, popijał już mocną kawę w małej, prawie pustej, francuskiej restauracji. Stamtąd wyruszył wkrótce na wschód Europy. Zatrzymał się na kilka tygodni w Niemczech, gdzie wszedł w spółkę z Gottfriedem Zimmermannem, właścicielem podupadającego sklepiku ze słodyczami. Rynek niemiecki zdominowany już był jednak przez duże, międzynarodowe koncerny cukiernicze, co zmusiło wspólników do zwinięcia interesu. Pan Zonko postanowił udać się zatem w dalszą podróż i namówił pana Zimmermanna, by mu towarzyszył. Osiadłszy w Rumunii, otworzyli w Sulinie nowy sklep, który wkrótce zaczął przynosić niewielki, lecz stały dochód.

Wojna toczyła się setki mil stąd, ginęli ludzie, Mroczny Znak złowieszczo zawisł nad Wielką Brytanią, a pan Zonko siadywał wieczorami przy wiklinowym stoliku na tarasie swojego małego domku przy wąskiej, brudnej uliczce, popijając kawę i rozmawiając z roześmianą rumuńską tłumaczką, której duże, ciemne oczy zawsze tak ładnie błyszczały w blasku zachodzącego słońca.

Wojna skończyła się zwycięstwem Zakonu Feniksa, Voldemort zginął, Adam Johns został nowym Ministrem Magii, a pan Zonko coraz częściej myślał przy filiżance mocnej kawy o powrocie do kraju. Kiedy Ministerstwo uchwaliło nową konstytucję, powołującą Czarodziejskie Państwo Brytyjskie o ustroju demokratycznym, a prezydentem został, oczywiście, popierany przez niego Harry Potter, pan Zonko wycofał się ze spółki, pożegnał serdecznie z panem Zimmermannem i swoją tłumaczką, po czym wyruszył w samotną podróż do Anglii.

Minęło ponad osiem lat, demokratyczna republika przekształciła się w autorytarną dyktaturę, James Evans ogłosił kontrowersyjną wojnę z mugolami, a pan Zonko pił kawę po irlandzku w pubie Pod Trzema Miotłami, rozmawiając o interesach z panią Davis, której bursztynowe loki interesująco harmonizowały z kolorem sherry stojącej przed nią na stoliku.

Sklep przeżywał teraz prawdziwe oblężenie po powrocie uczniów do Hogwartu, więc Jonathan Zonko wolał ulotnić się stamtąd na jakiś czas, pozostawiając małe przedsiębiorstwo pod troskliwą opieką swoich pracowników.

Jack West, średniego wzrostu brunet o ostrych rysach twarzy, ubrany w soczyście zielony fartuch z nazwą sklepu i czerwoną czapkę z logo firmy, siedział z założonymi rękami na krzesełku za ladą, witając każdą rozchichotaną grupę młodzieży coraz bardziej ponurym spojrzeniem. Nancy Wilson, rudowłosa, krótko ostrzyżona dziewczyna, przynajmniej starała się przyjaźnie uśmiechać na ich widok, choć na szczególnie szczęśliwą też nie wyglądała. Na dźwięk dzwoneczka przy drzwiach oboje wydali z siebie ledwie dosłyszalne prychnięcie.

Do tej pory nikomu nie przyszło do głowy usunięcie bożonarodzeniowych dekoracji. Pod sufitem wisiały sznury mieniących się lodowych gwiazdek, pomarańczowo-zielone ściany pokryte były komercyjno-świątecznymi obrazkami, w oknach migotały różnokolorowe światełka, parapety ginęły pod warstwą lekko przybrudzonej waty ze srebrnymi drobinkami, a na ladzie stała mała choinka w glinianej doniczce. Długie regały uginały się od słodyczy, mydełek z żabiego skrzeku, śpiewających pocztówek, sztucznych wampirzych kłów, tandetnej biżuterii oraz mnóstwa innych, nikomu niepotrzebnych, a przez wielu pożądanych, magicznych przedmiotów.

Dzwoneczek zadźwięczał po raz kolejny i do sklepu wpadła roześmiana para w wieku szkolnym. Ona ubrana była w ciemnoniebieski, znoszony płaszczyk, robioną na drutach śliwkową czapkę i wytarte czarne kozaczki, on miał na sobie nową, jasnobrązową, zamszową kurtkę podbitą króliczym futerkiem, a na głowie – granatowe nauszniki.

Dziewczyna rozglądała się po zatłoczonym sklepie, jakby kogoś szukała, a zauważywszy Jacka, który na jej widok wstał z krzesełka, pomachała mu przyjaźnie, po czym pociągnęła w jego stronę towarzyszącego jej blondyna.

- Cześć, braciszku. – Roześmiała się, kiedy ją obejmował, wpuściwszy oboje za kontuar. – Co słychać? Patrz, co dostałam od André. – Ściągnęła rękawiczkę, z dumą prezentując delikatny srebrny pierścionek z ametystem. – I jak? Podoba ci się?

- Bardzo ładny – powiedział automatycznie Jack, rozglądając się dookoła. – Słuchajcie, szefa jeszcze nie ma, może skoczymy na moment na zaplecze? Nancy, poradzisz sobie sama, prawda? – zwrócił się do koleżanki, która skrzywiła lekko usta, wbijając w niego wymowne spojrzenie.

- Tylko na moment – dodał, zerkając niespokojnie w stronę drzwi. – Zrozum, siostra przyszła…

Nancy milczała, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, po czym mruknęła:

- Stawiasz mi piwo, Jack. Czym mogę służyć? – Z czarującym uśmiechem odwróciła się energicznie do mężczyzny z małą dziewczynką na ręku, który zbliżył się właśnie do kasy.

- Jasne, kochanie, co tylko chcesz – odparł z widoczną ulgą Jack, ściągając przez głowę fartuch. – Chodźcie.

Weszli do niewielkiego, ciemnego pomieszczenia. Pod przybrudzonymi, niegdyś białymi, ścianami piętrzyły się stosy drewnianych skrzynek i kartonowych pudeł. Pod oknem, przy odrobinę kulawym prostokątnym stoliku stały dwa krzesła, a w jednym z kątów leżała wysłużona miotła.

Veronica zdjęła z ramienia kraciastą, fioletową torbę, położyła ją na blacie obok zielonego termosu z herbatą, odsuwając go nieco dalej, po czym wyciągnęła z niej paczkę miętówek, cukrowe pióro kupione w Miodowym Królestwie oraz granatowy, wełniany szalik.

- To dla ciebie – oświadczyła, odwracając się do brata. – Chciałam ci kupić musy-świstusy, fantastyczna rzecz, musisz kiedyś spróbować. Ale były za drogie… – westchnęła z żalem.

Ściągnęła czapkę, rozpięła płaszczyk, który André natychmiast zdjął jej z ramion, i opadła na jedno z podniszczonych krzeseł.

- I zrobiłam ci szalik, żebyś nie marzł w tym Hogsmeade – dodała, jakby nad czymś zamyślona, opierając brodę na rękach.

Jack wskazał André miejsce naprzeciwko niej, a sam usiadł na wyciągniętej z któregoś kąta skrzynce po łajnobombach.

- Dziękuję – odparł sucho. – Naprawdę uroczo z twojej strony, Veronico. Co słychać w Hogwarcie?

- W porządku – ożywiła się dziewczyna, odwracając szybko głowę w jego stronę. – Wczoraj Flitwick oddał nam wypracowania. Napisałam na Wybitny. I dostałam dziesięć punktów od Longbottoma za odpowiedź na pytanie o benetyty i sagowce.

- Świetnie, mała – uśmiechnął się Jack z satysfakcją. – Dobrze, że się przykładasz.

- Jest jedną z najlepszych uczennic w szkole – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem André, wpatrując się z zachwytem w Veronicę.

Dziewczyna, rozpromieniona, podeszła do brata, który, nie wstając z miejsca, objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, a ona z łagodnym uśmiechem pogłaskała go po czarnych włosach.

- A co u ciebie, Andy? – Jack pocałował siostrę w rękę, po czym, delikatnie odsunąwszy od siebie jej dłoń, spojrzał na André.

Chłopak przeniósł na niego nieco roztargniony wzrok.

- Dziękuję, dobrze – odparł grzecznie. – Poprawiłem stopnie z obrony. Profesor zrobił się ostatnio jakby łagodniejszy…

- Może czuje się winny za to pobicie – odezwała się Veronica, siadając z powrotem na swoim miejscu, po czym włożyła do ust końcówkę cukrowego pióra. – Mogę trochę, prawda? – spytała przez zęby, zerkając na brata.

- Pobił cię? – zainteresował się Jack, nie zwracając uwagi na siostrę, która w zamyśleniu spokojnie ssała jego prezent.

André obserwował ją z mieszaniną zakłopotania i zgorszenia. Sam nigdy nie dzielił się z nią niczym, co sam wcześniej miał w ustach lub mieć zamierzał, ponieważ postrzegał to jako niehigieniczne, a tym samym zagrażające zdrowiu ich obojga. On zaś uważał się za odpowiedzialnego młodego człowieka, toteż zawsze starał się ograniczać ryzyko do minimum.

- Tak, raz – odparł powoli, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od Veroniki i brudnego blatu, na którym wcześniej leżało pióro.

- Powiedz mi, Jack, czy ja ci przypadkiem nie przeszkadzam? – W drzwiach stanął rosły, szpakowaty właściciel sklepu. – Widzisz… Nie chciałbym stać na twojej drodze do szczęścia…

Z pobłażliwym uśmiechem przysunął sobie drugą skrzynkę, przewrócił ją do góry dnem i usiadł naprzeciwko Jacka.

- Jeśli nie lubisz tej pracy, wystarczy powiedzieć. – Mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, pochylając się do przodu. Oparł na kolanie rękę, w której trzymał najnowszy numer „Głosu Equester Avenue". – Załatwię to. Żaden problem.

Veronica i André spojrzeli po sobie, zaniepokojeni. Jack zaczerwienił się lekko.

- Przepraszam, szefie – wymamrotał niechętnie, wstając z miejsca. – Już wracam. Siostra przyszła z Hogwartu, chciałem…

- Siostra? – przerwał mu Zonko, rozglądając się dookoła. – Ach, to pani?

Podniósł się ze swojej skrzynki, dostrzegłszy Veronicę, po czym szarmancko ucałował jej dłoń.

- Pani brat wspominał mi o pani. Musiało być wam ciężko po śmierci rodziców… Pani brat to dzielny człowiek. Bardzo dzielny. A to zapewne najważniejszy mężczyzna w pani życiu? – dodał żartobliwie na widok André, wciąż trzymając rękę dziewczyny.

- Jeden z dwóch najważniejszych – odparła chłodno, wysuwając dłoń z jego uścisku. – Chce pan wyrzucić mojego brata?

- Wyrzucić? – zdziwił się Zonko. – Sądzi pani, że mógłbym być aż tak okrutny? Proszę wybaczyć, jeśli czymś panią uraziłem, panno…

- Veronico – mruknął Jack, który wrócił właśnie na zaplecze, wprawnie zawiązując z tyłu swój firmowy fartuch. – Piszą coś ciekawego, szefie? – spytał zdawkowo, wskazując na gazetę leżącą teraz na stoliku pod oknem.

- Zabili Francisa Baringa – odparł lekceważąco czarodziej, podchodząc do stolika. – Zastępcę szefowej kancelarii Evansa. Opozycja od Makdufa najprawdopodobniej.

Jack zastygł na moment w bezruchu i przełknął ślinę. Veronica przygryzła wargi. André spuścił wzrok.

- Pokazali w końcu pazurki – mruknął Zonko, siadając na jednym z pustych już krzeseł. Otworzył gazetę na odpowiedniej stronie. Minęło kilka chwil, zanim odezwał się trochę do nich, trochę do siebie:

- Nie rozumiem, czego chcą od tego człowieka. Starał się przecież jak mógł, żeby nam było lepiej. Gdyby nie on…

- Podniósł rękę na demokrację – przerwał mu ostro Jack. Wszyscy odwrócili głowy w jego kierunku. – Ogłosił się dyktatorem.

- Owszem – odparł spokojnie Zonko, leniwie przewracając stronę gazety. – A cóż to takiego ta demokracja, żeby ją za taką świętość uważać? Wolność? Bzdura. Tłumem łatwiej manipulować niż jednostką. Równość? Nonsens. Dlaczego dwóch takich pijaczków spod Trzech Mioteł, ślepo wierzących mediom, ma mieć więcej do powiedzenia niż profesor, który sam potrafi powiedzieć, czyje rządy przyniosą państwu najwięcej korzyści. To jest filozofia komunistyczna. Każdemu po równo, niezależnie od zasług. Nie sądzisz chyba, Jack, że to sprawiedliwe, kiedy ktoś dostaje taką samą zapłatę jak ty, mimo że, zamiast pracować, siedział sobie na zapleczu i urządzał spotkanie towarzyskie.

Uniósł brwi, spoglądając znacząco na Jacka, który odwrócił wzrok.

- Ludzie na ogół nie interesują się polityką – ciągnął Zonko – na ogół nie są bardzo inteligentni, nie mają nawet możliwości, by dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek bez pośrednictwa mediów. A zatem, rozumując logicznie, ten, kto decyduje o tym, co pojawi się w gazetach, może przedstawić świat polityki, jak tylko chce. Może wedle własnego uznania mówić ludziom, kto jest dobry, a kto zły, oni w to uwierzą, bo sami nie mogą tego sprawdzić i co? Taki ogłupiony tłum ma decydować o kształcie państwa? Mój drogi, demokracja jest ustrojem stworzonym do manipulacji. Masz media, masz władzę. To jest demokracja czy oligarchia?

Jack zacisnął pięści.

- Wydaje mi się – wtrąciła Veronica – że w przypadku absolutyzmu równie dobrze można wmówić ludziom, że władca jest dla nich dobry i tak dalej, a niekoniecznie musi to być prawda.

- Właśnie, tu jest problem – uśmiechnął się pod nosem Zonko. – Dyktatura jest dobra pod warunkiem, że dyktator jest mądry. Demokracja jest dobra pod warunkiem, że większość społeczeństwa jest mądra, a to się rzadko zdarza. Poza tym, w przypadku absolutyzmu, panno Veronico, nawet jeśli wmawia się ludziom nieprawdę, wierzą w to niemal wszyscy, jest jednomyślność, natomiast w przypadku demokracji, pluralizmu politycznego, jedni znają prawdę, inni nie, a może nawet nikt jej nie zna. W każdym razie społeczeństwo jest podzielone. Ludzie nienawidzą swoich rodaków, którzy właściwie nic im nie zrobili, po prostu mają inne poglądy. A skłóconym społeczeństwem łatwo manipulować. Najbezpieczniej, panno Veronico, nie ufać mediom, nie ufać stwierdzeniom obcych ludzi na temat takiej i takiej osoby, tylko wyciągać wnioski z jej własnych słów i czynów.

- Ale media popierają Evansa – odezwał się André. – Zawsze popierały. Zatem według pańskiej logiki, ci, którzy im wierzą, nie mają racji, tak?

- Tego nie powiedziałem. Nie znam zamiarów tych, którzy redagują wiadomości. Wiem, że jakiś cel mają, bo ludzie nie są tak naiwni, żeby nie wykorzystać takiej okazji, jaką daje władza nad mediami. Ale czy działają w dobrej wierze? Nie wiadomo. Zresztą, jeśli się dobrze przypatrzeć ostatnim wiadomościom, łatwo zauważyć, że media powoli przestają popierać Evansa. A za nimi pójdzie społeczeństwo, jakżeby inaczej.

- Więc według pana Evans jest dobry, tak? – warknął Jack, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. – Ten, który ośmiesza się na arenie międzynarodowej, bo nie umie porządnie zawiązać krawata, nosi niemodne garnitury i popełnia błędy gramatyczne?

- Przepraszam cię, Jack – Zonko obrócił się z krzesłem w jego stronę. – Co ciebie to może obchodzić jako obywatela jego kraju? To, że ktoś ma źle dobrane skarpetki do garnituru, nie ma wpływu na jego politykę, prawda? Pewnie, że wizerunek jest ważny, ale nikt nie jest idealny. To jest problem współczesnego społeczeństwa. Pragną ideału, więc każdego krytykują, zamiast starać się współpracować. Swoją drogą, wiesz o jego wpadkach z zagranicznych gazet, prawda? Nasze o tym nie pisały. Widzisz, jak łatwo człowieka zaatakować? Każdy popełnia błędy, ale jednym się wybacza, z innych się wyśmiewa. Tak to już jest.

- A wojna z mugolami?! – zawołał Jack, poirytowany. – Wywołał wojnę.

- Wojnę… – powtórzył w zamyśleniu Zonko. – Wojna to, naturalnie, złe posunięcie.

Na tym dyskusja się skończyła. Żadne z obrońców demokracji nie wiedziało, co jeszcze dodać. Ostatnie zdanie właściwie mówiło samo za siebie, właściwie przyznawało im rację, ale ich oponent zdawał się nie dostrzegać swojej porażki. Przeciwnie, sprawiał wrażenie w pełni usatysfakcjonowanego.

- Zajmijcie się swoimi sprawami – powiedział łagodnie, jak do dzieci. – Opozycja to w mojej opinii niedojrzali idealiści, kierowani zapewne przez jakiegoś nadpobudliwego chłopca. Chłopca, bo dziewczynki nie czują przymusu, by się popisywać. A to jest pewnie nadrzędny cel działań tajemniczego Makdufa.

- Nie zna go pan! – zaprotestował Jack podniesionym głosem.

André narzucił swoją kurtkę, podał Veronice płaszcz, po czym pociągnął ją delikatnie w stronę wyjścia. Dalszej części sporu już nie słyszeli. Spieszyli się do Hogwartu. Zaraz miał się rozpocząć trening quidditcha, a żadne z nich nie lubiło się spóźniać.

Kiedy dotarli do zamku, drużyny Ravenclawu i Gryffindoru zbierały się już na zaśnieżonym boisku, między czterema oblodzonymi pętlami. Zawodnicy leniwie latali między słupkami nie wyżej niż pięć stóp nad ziemią, rozciągali mięśnie albo rozmawiali z ożywieniem opierając się na miotłach i wybuchając co jakiś czas śmiechem. Na trybunach siedziało kilkunastu najzagorzalszych kibiców.

Kapitan Gryfonów, Jerry Davis, tłumaczył coś z zapałem swojemu zespołowi, wymachując energicznie pałką. Ścigający Ravenclawu przerzucali między sobą kafla, a ich obrońca wraz ze ścigającym przeciwnej drużyny stali pod jedną z pętli, obserwując lekceważąco to, co działo się na boisku i popijając gorącą herbatę z jednego termosu.

Leonardo Malfoy latał w pobliżu graczy na swojej nowej, dość dużej, ale bardzo zwrotnej miotle, bawiąc się beztrosko złotym zniczem, którego wypuszczał na chwilę z dłoni, po czym łapał szybko, zanim piłeczka zdążyła się oddalić choćby na dziesięć cali. Od roku marzył, by zostać szukającym, ale kapitan Ślizgonów, nie wiedzieć czemu, nie chciał pozbywać się szóstorocznego Landona Everetta na rzecz trzynastoletniego kandydata. Nawet za wysoką cenę, którą ów kandydat nieoficjalnie proponował.

Leonardo szczerze żałował, że nie mogą teraz zobaczyć jego popisów. Przekonaliby się, kogo stracili.

Wylądował miękko na śniegu i rozpostarł dłoń. Złota kulka błyszczała jak lustro, trzepocząc maleńkimi skrzydełkami.

- Oddaj to, Malfoy – usłyszał nad sobą stanowczy głos. Lucy Bright, kapitan Krukonów, blada, ciemnowłosa szukająca o okrągłej, piegowatej twarzy, wyciągała ponaglająco rękę w jego kierunku. – Kto ci pozwolił tego dotykać?

Leonardo patrzył na nią ponuro, coraz mocniej zaciskając palce na zniczu. Zmrużyła powieki. Przez chwilę trwało między nimi pełne napięcia milczenie, aż wreszcie chłopak niechętnie położył jej na dłoni piłeczkę, po czym, obrażony, odszedł w stronę trybun. Lucy skwitowała to obojętnym wzruszeniem ramion i ruszyła do swojej drużyny.

André, przebrany w strój sportowy, z nieskazitelnie wypolerowaną Błyskawicą nr 4 w ręku, dołączył do nich przed paroma minutami, odprowadzony przez Veronicę, która siedziała teraz w sektorze Puchonów, czekając na rozpoczęcie meczu.

Miał to być tylko trening, ale zdenerwowanie udzielało się niemal wszystkim. André z oburzeniem skarcił siostrę, ścigającą Ravenclawu, za to, że naraża zdrowie, chodząc w styczniu w czapce z daszkiem, po czym, mimo protestów dziewczynki, wcisnął jej na głowę swoje nauszniki. Jerry wrzeszczał na Teddy'ego, który nie chciał zdjąć grubych rękawic, powtarzając uparcie, że mu zimno, aż w końcu, rozwścieczony kapitan siłą ściągnął mu je z rąk i rzucił między ławki sektora Krukonów.

- Jak ty chciałeś w tym znicza złapać, kretynie?! – darł się do szukającego, wpatrującego się w trybuny z niedowierzaniem. – Jeszcze jeden taki numer, a wylecisz z drużyny!

Teddy poczerwieniał ze złości.

- I bardzo dobrze! – wrzasnął, zaciskając pięści. – Nie będę na twoje życzenie latał bez rękawiczek, bo mi, do jasnej cholery, ZIMNO! Rozumiesz, kretynie?! Rezygnuję! Możesz szukać kogoś na moje miejsce.

- Ani mi się waż, Lupin! Wracaj! – krzyknął do chłopaka, który zmierzał już w stronę zamku, ciągnąc za sobą nową, lekką miotłę od wujka Jamesa. Jerry zaklął pod nosem i pobiegł za nim.

- Ted, nie wygłupiaj się – zaczął łagodnie. – Teddy, no daj spokój, nie gniewaj się. Bez ciebie nie damy rady. Od ciebie zależy nasze zwycięstwo. Teddy, no już. Wróć do nas. Twój kapitan cię potrzebuje. Drużyna cię potrzebuje. No, nie bądź taki. Teddy…

Lupin przystanął, mierząc kapitana nieufnym spojrzeniem.

- Niech będzie, ale za pół godziny idę do zamku.

- Tak, tak, oczywiście. Co tylko chcesz, Teddy. – Jerry odetchnął z ulgą i zaciągnął go z powrotem do reszty drużyny. Mecz się rozpoczął.

- Myśli, że jest nie wiadomo kim, widzisz? – mruknął Leonardo do Carli, która usiadła obok niego na trybunach.

- Kto? Fasolkę? – zaproponowała, otworzywszy paczkę Fasolek wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta.

- Lupin, a kto – zirytował się chłopak, wyciągając z torebki garść cukierków. – Lubisz miętowe?

- Pewnie, dawaj. – Dziewczyna włożyła do ust jasnozieloną fasolkę. – Masz rację, mięta – dodała po chwili, odgarniając z twarzy ciemne włosy wymykające się nieposłusznie spod brązowej, znoszonej czapki. – Słuchaj, Leo, dlaczego obraziłeś się na Teddy'ego?

Leonardo milczał, udając, że jest bez reszty pochłonięty grą.

- Ducourtioux, ile razy mam powtarzać?! Wal mocniej w te tłuczki, nie rozbiją się! – krzyknęła ze złością Lucy, zatrzymawszy się w powietrzu obok André.

- Nie zapominaj, Lucy, z kim rozmawiasz – odrzekł chłopak z godnością. – Jestem prefektem i mam prawo cię ukarać za takie… Uważaj!

Z całej siły odbił nacierającego z wściekłym furkotem tłuczka prosto w puste teraz podium komentatora, nie chcąc trafić w któregoś z zawodników. Rozległ się trzask łamanych desek, a czarna piłka wystrzeliła z drugiej strony drewnianej konstrukcji.

- No, i tak ma być – mruknęła Lucy, ścisnęła mocniej rączkę miotły i odleciała, uważnie wypatrując znicza.

- Dlaczego obraziłeś się na Teddy'ego? – powtórzyła spokojnie Carla. – Jesteś zazdrosny?

- Ja? – prychnął Malfoy, nie odrywając oczu od boiska. – Niby o co miałbym być zazdrosny? Nie, Carla, ja nie jestem…

- Jesteś. – Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. – Zawsze jesteś o wszystko zazdrosny. O mnie na przykład.

Leonardo spuścił wzrok, czerwieniąc się lekko.

- Ja tylko… – powiedział cicho. – Bo on cię nie traktuje tak, jak powinien. On chce tylko… no wiesz…

- Przestań, Leo.

- Właśnie, że tak!

Carla wypluła czerwoną fasolkę, która spadła na ławkę w pierwszym rzędzie, i skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

- Nie cierpię pomidorów – mruknęła. – Rozmawiałam o tobie z psychologiem, Leo. Znaczy, oni mnie zmusili, no i stwierdzili, że wcale nie chodzi ci o mnie. Chcesz się poczuć lepszy przez to, że mnie zdobędziesz. Traktujesz mnie jak jakiś rodzaj trofeum. Daj mi skończyć. To nieświadome, więc o tym nie wiesz, no ale coś takiego podobno jest. Więc mówię, że to nie miałoby sensu. Nie próbuj, Leo. Lubię cię i chcę, żeby tak zostało. Zazdrościsz Edowi nie wiadomo czego, i wydaje ci się, że będziesz lepszy, kiedy mu odbierzesz dziewczynę. A teraz zazdrościsz Teddy'emu, i się z nim pokłóciłeś. No, to tyle chciałam powiedzieć. We wszystkim chcesz być najlepszy, Leo. I w nauce, i w sporcie…

- To nieprawda – oświadczył z przekonaniem Leonardo. – Szkoda, że mnie tak oceniasz, Carla. Nie mam czego mu zazdrościć. Mam pieniądze, przyjaciół, wpływowego ojca…

- A kim właściwie jest twój ojciec? – zainteresowała się Carla, sięgając po następną fasolkę.

- Ojciec? – Leonardo zamrugał, zakłopotany. – No, pracuje dla rządu, jeździ za granicę… Ja wiem? Chyba jakimś ambasadorem…

- Jerry, zimno mi! – dobiegła ich po raz nie wiadomo który skarga Teddy'ego. – Wracam do zamku.

Tym razem Davis stracił cierpliwość. Błyskawicznie znalazł się przy Lupinie i bez słowa zdzielił go pałką w ramię.

- ZIMNO?! – ryknął z wściekłością. – Jeszcze raz usłyszę, że ci zimno…!

Zamachnął się ponownie, ale Teddy przezornie umknął w lewo.

- Wracaj, Lupin! – wrzasnął Jerry i rzucił się za nim w pogoń, wymachując dziko pałką. – Ja cię, kurwa, rozgrzeję! Ja cię rozgrzeję! Wracaj tu!

- Davis, uspokój się! – krzyknął do niego André. – Zostaw go! Masz szlaban, słyszysz?! Jestem prefektem i nie zamierzam tolerować takiego zachowania!

- Idiota – stwierdziła ponuro Carla. – Dalej chcesz być szukającym, Leo?

- I tak mnie nie przyjęli, wredne świnie – burknął Leonardo. – Nawet jak im proponowałem… no wiesz… pewne… korzyści finansowe.

- Jak próbowałeś dać łapówkę – sprostowała Carla.

- Od razu, łapówkę – obruszył się chłopak. – Ale powiedział, że zależy mu na zwycięstwie, a nie na pieniądzach. Wiesz, nie to, że moim jedynym atutem są pieniądze, ale wiesz, tak chciałem, na zachętę… Ale nie. Bo do drużyny Ślizgonów nikt się nie wkupuje. A do Gryfonów jakoś można. No bo ten taki… Sanchez. Wiesz, dlaczego jest w drużynie?

- Wiem – westchnęła Carla. – Pomaga Davisowi z eliksirów, słyszałam.

- Co ja słyszę? – rozległ się za nimi miękki, nieco rozbawiony głos. – Młody Malfoy daje łapówki? Przykro mi, ale muszę odjąć Slytherinowi dwadzieścia punktów.

Leonidas King, prefekt naczelny Hogwartu, ubrany w czarny płaszcz z postawionym kołnierzem, wstał z miejsca tuż za ich plecami, przelazł nad ich ławką i usiadł obok Carli. Zaczął prószyć śnieg.

- Jak to, dwadzieścia? – jęknął Leonardo. – Ale to nie ja. Nie tylko. Bo Sanchez…

- Fasolkę, panie prefekcie? – zaproponowała Puchonka, wyciągając ku niemu torebkę. Chłopak wyjął jednego cukierka, obejrzał dokładnie, po czym ostrożnie włożył do ust.

- Śliwka – stwierdził po chwili. – Co to za mecz?

- Niby trening – odparła dziewczyna. – Ale i tak każdy wie, że Davis założył się o coś tam z Bright, i teraz robi wszystko, żeby wygrać.

- Zauważyłem – mruknął King.

- Nasz kolega jest szukającym, więc przyszliśmy – ciągnęła Carla. – A moja siostra jest obrończynią Gryffindoru.

Leonidas osłonił dłonią oczy, wpatrując się wytężonym wzrokiem w boisko.

- Źle widzę bez okularów – westchnął. – Długo już grają? Potrzebny mi Ducourtioux.

- Zaraz skończą – odparł lekceważąco Leonardo. – Jak zaraz nie złapią znicza, to Lupin z płaczem zejdzie z boiska.

Carla szturchnęła go w żebra.

Po chwili w sektorze Krukonów rozbrzmiały oklaski. Rozległy się pojedyncze wiwaty. Lucy Bright wylądowała na ziemi, triumfalnie unosząc w czerwonej od mrozu dłoni trzepoczącą skrzydlatą kulkę. Leonidas wstał z miejsca.

Davis zaklął głośno i ze złością cisnął czapkę w śnieg. Krukoni przekrzykiwali się nawzajem, ze śmiechem gratulując swojej kapitan. Na widok prefekta naczelnego André odłączył się od wiwatującej drużyny.

- Za dziesięć minut chcę cię widzieć w pokoju prefektów – oznajmił King. – Mamy zebranie. Nie chcę go przedłużać, bo jestem umówiony, zrozumiałeś?

- Zrozumiałem – odparł chłopak. – Pójdę się przebrać.

Zacisnął palce na rączce swojej Błyskawicy, podniósł pałkę, rzuconą w euforii na ziemię, po czym ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę szatni.

ooo

Pokój prefektów znajdował się na trzecim piętrze obok portretu siwowłosej czarownicy w czerwonej sukni. Było to dość duże, choć zaskakująco ciasne pomieszczenie. Na ścianach wyłożonych dębowymi panelami wisiały obrazy w złoconych ramach, gobeliny w odcieniach brązu oraz herby czterech domów Hogwartu. Duże okno z rozsuniętymi perkalowymi zasłonami w kolorze miodu wpuszczało do wnętrza szeroki strumień światła. Naprzeciwko jasnego kominka z granitu, na płótnie pokrytym czarną farbą olejną, widniał wizerunek Septimy Vector w ciemnozielonej sukni i atłasowej tiarze z szerokim rondem. Dziewięć olchowych krzeseł o czekoladowych obiciach z delikatnym, kwiatowym motywem otaczało masywny, podłużny stół zastawiony słodyczami, napojami oraz lekkimi przekąskami. Pod ścianami stały wysokie regały z książkami, wytarte gdzieniegdzie brązowe kanapy, bujne rośliny w mosiężnych donicach, a także podniszczony intarsjowany kredens wypełniony butelkami niskoprocentowych alkoholi.

André zamknął za sobą ciężkie drzwi pokoju. Jeszcze tylko dwa miejsca pozostały puste. Było dość zimno, mimo że na kominku płonął już ogień. Bliźnięta Everettowie, prefekci Slytherinu, drobni, czarnowłosi pół-Azjaci o skośnych oczach, wąskich nosach i spiczastych podbródkach, mieli na sobie zielone peleryny ze złotymi zapinkami. Kathryn, nieco wyższa od Landona, przeglądała z uwagą irlandzki magazyn astronomiczny, sięgając od czasu do czasu po wiśniową czekoladkę.

Veronica zapinała pod szyją ciepły, beżowy sweter. Opal Chandler, wysoka, ciemnowłosa Gryfonka w okularach, ubrana w wojskową bluzę narzuconą na jasnożółtą koszulkę, stukała niecierpliwie palcami w blat stołu. Szczupły, niebieskooki Henry Shaw, prefekt Hufflepuffu, siedział sztywno wyprostowany w gustownym, granatowym garniturze, studiując w skupieniu drobno zapisany pergamin. Sheila Connell, przysadzista Krukonka o bladej, pucołowatej twarzy, miała na sobie długą spódnicę oraz luźny, wełniany sweter w kolorze zgaszonego różu. Poważnymi, ciemnymi oczami wpatrywała się w zamyśleniu w wiszący nad kominkiem herb Hogwartu i leniwie przeczesywała palcami jasnobrązowe, rozpuszczone włosy.

Po zdawkowym powitaniu André zajął miejsce obok niej, naprzeciwko Kathryn Everett, która zerknęła na niego krótko, przewracając stronę gazety. Krzesło obok Opal wciąż stało puste.

Leonidas King siedział na końcu stołu, odwrócony plecami do trzaskającego w kominku ognia. Nie patrzył na André. Jego szare oczy utkwione były w rosłym blondynie przy portrecie profesor Vector. Chłopak opierał się ramieniem o ścianę obok narożnej biblioteczki, przeglądając od niechcenia sfatygowany egzemplarz _Prefektów, którzy zdobyli władzę_.

- Aresie, czekamy na ciebie – odezwał się Leonidas tonem łagodnej wymówki. – Byłbyś łaskaw do nas dołączyć?

Prefekt Gryffindoru podniósł wzrok znad pożółkłych stron. Miał okrągłą, nieco dziecinną twarz o niebieskich oczach, które wpatrywały się teraz w Kinga z wyraźną niechęcią. Przez chwilę stał bez ruchu, trzymając w palcach delikatną kartkę, po czym z kpiącym uśmieszkiem zatrzasnął książkę i odłożył ją z powrotem na półkę.

Nazywał się Ares Weasley, ale gdyby dawno temu wydarzenia potoczyły się inaczej, gdyby ten jeden raz nie zapłakał, a Bill Weasley nie zauważyłby kobiety przyczajonej z dzieckiem pod gruzami zburzonego w połowie domu śmierciożerców, być może przedstawiałby się dziś jako Ares Thorfinn Rowle.

Niespiesznie podszedł do swojego miejsca i odsunął krzesło. Leonidas wziął do ręki leżące przed nim na blacie podłużne, czarne etui.

- Możesz sobie, Aresie, darować tę ostentację, bo to naprawdę nie robi na nikim wrażenia – stwierdził lekceważąco, przecierając chusteczką zaokrąglone szkła w ciemnoszarych oprawkach. Ares zmrużył oczy, ale uznał, że odpowiadanie na oczywistą prowokację byłoby poniżej jego godności. Bez słowa nalał sobie wody do szklanki.

King założył okulary, podniósł z blatu swoją cisową różdżkę, machnął nią lekko i po chwili przed każdym z prefektów wylądowała miękko rolka pergaminu.

- Znowu? – Landon zmarszczył cienkie brwi, rozwijając rulon. – Czego oni od nas chcą?

- Cóż, od naszego prefekta naczelnego nic – odparł Ares, wpatrując się uważnie w kolejny test psychologiczny przygotowany przez Laurę Ducourtioux – jak sądzę – dodał przeciągle, podnosząc głowę.

Leonidas przestał się bawić różdżką i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, starając się ukryć chwilową dekoncentrację. Jego myśli były teraz zupełnie gdzie indziej. Nie bardzo wiedział, czego dotyczyła uwaga Weasleya, więc milczał.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nikt go nie sprawdza? – warknął André, błyskawicznie oceniwszy sytuację. – Skąd możesz wiedzieć, kto tak naprawdę jest ich głównym celem?

- Andy, skarbie – Kathryn przewróciła oczami i sięgnęła po czekoladkę – ty chyba nie wierzysz, że oni to robią po to, żeby nam zrobić wodę z mózgu, co? To poważni, dorośli ludzie. Niby czemu miałoby im tak na nas zależeć?

- Dajcie spokój – wtrąciła niecierpliwie Opal, przeczesując palcami krótkie, brązowe loczki. – Później sobie pogadacie. Skończmy to najpierw.

André chwilę mierzył się z Kathryn wzrokiem, po czym pochylił się nad swoim pergaminem.

- Masz rację – mruknął, biorąc do ręki lśniące, białe pióro.

Pytania wydawały się niewinne. Dotyczyły na ogół szkolnego regulaminu, zasad funkcjonowania Rady Prefektów, stosunku do różnych osób czy problemów, a czasem – decyzji, jakie należy podjąć w określonych sytuacjach. André wolał jednak nie ryzykować. Na kilka z nich odpowiadał zgodnie z prawdą, resztę podsuwała mu wyobraźnia. Taką samą strategię, za radą Jacka, stosowała Veronica.

Leonidas oparł dłonie na stole, wpatrując się tępo w jeden punkt pomiędzy nimi. Myślał o spotkaniu, jakie czekało go tego wieczoru. Trudnym spotkaniu.

Słychać było tylko ciche skrobanie piór po pergaminach. Robiło się coraz cieplej. Kathryn zdjęła pelerynę, zostając tylko w obcisłej, grafitowej sukience do kolan. Henry rozpiął marynarkę. André ściągnął swoją skórzaną kurtkę.

Kiedy wszystkie ankiety znalazły się już przed Leonidasem, porządnie ułożone w niewielki stosik, Opal podniosła rękę.

- Chodzi o wyjścia do Hogsmeade, Leonidasie – zaczęła rzeczowym tonem, kiedy prefekt naczelny udzielił jej głosu. – My, jako prefekci, mamy prawo bywać tam, kiedy chcemy. Oczywiście, oprócz godzin nocnych. Dlatego mało kto widzi problem. Ale ja na przykład uważam, że inni uczniowie mają zbyt mało swobody, jeśli chodzi o wypady do wioski. To są młodzi ludzie. Muszą mieć gdzie wyjść, pobawić się…

- Urżnąć się w trupa, za przeproszeniem – wtrącił ironicznie Henry, niespokojnym ruchem poprawiając na nosie okrągłe, rogowe okulary. – Paść ofiarą napadu albo gwałtu. Faktycznie, mają tam tyle do roboty…

Opal odwróciła szybko głowę w jego stronę. Jej odstające uszy poczerwieniały lekko. Otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale uprzedził ją Ares Weasley.

- Henry, to nie są małe dzieci – rzekł spokojnie, biorąc do ręki szklankę z wodą. – Mówimy tu o starszych rocznikach, prawda, Opal?

Dziewczyna nabrała powietrza i zmarszczyła brwi z namysłem.

- Niekoniecznie – odparła wolno. – Myślę, że najmłodsi, pod opieką prefektów…

- Słonko, zlituj się – jęknął Landon. – Nie mam zamiaru się nigdzie włóczyć z bandą pierwszoroczniaków. Dzieci, ustawcie się w pary… Nie bijcie się… Puśćcie tego kotka… Merlinie… Ja mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Jestem szukającym! Też! Wymyśliła! – prychnął. Opadł na oparcie krzesła, zakładając ręce na piersiach i odwrócił głowę w bok.

- No dobrze, zostawmy na moment dzieci – odezwała się Veronica, zdejmując sweter, bo zrobiło się już naprawdę ciepło. – Mnie też się to średnio podoba, szczerze mówiąc. Wolałabym poczytać książkę albo pójść na błonia, zamiast uganiać się po Hogsmeade za pierwszorocznymi. Ale jeśli chodzi o starsze roczniki, to nie widzę przeszkód. A właściciele sklepów w wiosce też na pewno na tym skorzystają…

Leonidas zerknął niecierpliwie na zegarek, po czym położył na blacie splecione ze sobą dłonie, wpatrując się uważnie w dyskutujących z ożywieniem prefektów.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy to zostawić tak, jak jest – stwierdził wreszcie po kilku minutach sporu, zdejmując okulary i chowając je do etui. – Mamy wszyscy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, a nie sądzę…

- Pan prefekt na pewno… – wtrącił z przekąsem Weasley.

Leonidas uniósł brwi. André spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

- Bo pan prefekt nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy – ciągnął Ares ze złośliwą satysfakcją – jak wiele osób wie o czymś, co on tak bardzo stara się przed nami ukryć. Oczywiście, że pana prefekta nie interesuje sytuacja innych uczniów, skoro on sam wychodzi z zamku, kiedy mu się żywnie spodoba. A choćby i w środku nocy…

- Masz na to dowody, Weasley? – wycedził zimno André.

- A ten znowu – skrzywił się Ares, nie patrząc na chłopaka. – Musi go pan prefekt naczelny pochwalić. – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco do Leonidasa. – Dobry piesek.

Veronica zerwała się z krzesła i wycelowała w niego różdżkę.

- Powtórz to – syknęła. – Powtórz, a przez tydzień się nie pozbierasz…

- Spokojnie, Veronico – powiedział chłodno André, chociaż sam ledwie hamował złość. – Nie daj się sprowokować.

Ares patrzył, rozbawiony, na dziewczynę, która wciąż stała z uniesioną różdżką.

- _Pardonn'-moi, ma chérie. J'voulais pas t'froisser. _– Zaśmiał się łagodnie.

- _Elle est pas ta chérie, idiot!_ – warknął André. – _Alors ferme ta gueule… –_Urwał, nie chcąc stracić panowania nad sobą, zawahał się krótko, po czym dodał kulturalnie: – _s'il te plaît_.

- Uspokój się, West, odłóż to i usiądź – odezwała się chłodno Kathryn, sięgając do kieszeni wiszącej na jej krześle peleryny. – Nie będziemy się przecież kłócić ani, tym bardziej, rzucać w siebie zaklęciami. Nie chcę być niegrzeczna, ale jak się nie uspokoisz, to porozmawiamy inaczej…

- Spróbuj, Everett – syknął André, wyciągając różdżkę w jej stronę. – Założę się,_skarbie_, że nie zdążysz…

- Nie odzywaj się tak do mojej siostry! – Landon błyskawicznie zerwał się z miejsca.

- Dajcie spokój – jęknęła Opal. – Usiądźcie. Mieliśmy…

- Sama daj sobie spokój ze swoimi idiotycznymi pomysłami! – Ślizgon poczerwieniał ze złości, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Zaczęła, a teraz jej się coś nie podoba!

Sheila Connell siedziała prosto na krześle, a w jej dużych, brązowych oczach tliły się iskierki zaciekawienia i rozbawienia, kiedy obserwowała narastający spór, popijając sok dyniowy. Zerknęła znów na herb Hogwartu. W błyszczącej, metalowej powierzchni odbijały się ciemne, niewyraźne sylwetki kłócących się coraz zajadlej prefektów, przywołującej ich bezskutecznie do porządku Opal Chandler oraz Leonidasa Kinga, który siedział bez ruchu ze wzrokiem utkwionym w blacie stołu.

Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem. Mocny, czerwonawy blask wlewający się przez okno wyostrzał kontury, pogłębiał kontrast między światłem a cieniem.

Sheila napiła się soku, spoglądając ponad krawędzią szklanki na Leonidasa, który wyglądał tak, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co się wokół niego dzieje. Cienie jego rzęs kładły się długimi smugami na bladych policzkach. Wreszcie podniósł na nią wzrok, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego, odstawiwszy napój.

Rzadko się odzywała, ale teraz czuła, że powinna. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wystrzeliła w powietrze serię zielonych iskier. Podniesione głosy przycichły.

- Przepraszam, że wam przeszkodzę – odezwała się łagodnym mezzosopranem, wstając zza stołu – ale najwyższy czas kończyć tę komedię. Nie ma sensu dyskutować dłużej w ten sposób. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę odrobić lekcje z obrony. I tobie, André, też radzę. Dobranoc wszystkim.

- Otóż to, to właśnie wam mówiłem – mruknął Henry, kiedy za dziewczyną zamknęły się drzwi, po czym dopił resztę swojej wody.

Prefekci z niejaką opieszałością zaczęli opuszczać pomieszczenie, kontynuując spór już na korytarzu. Leonidas westchnął cicho i zgarnął wypełnione ankiety do skórzanej torby. Kiedy zapinał zamek, na stół tuż przed jego krzesłem spadła gazeta. Zerknął na nią, zaskoczony, po czym podniósł wzrok, napotykając pytające, pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie niebieskich oczu André Ducourtioux.

- O co chodzi, Ducourtioux? – spytał, wstając z miejsca, by chłopak nie patrzył na niego z góry. Nie lubił tego, ale i tak był od niego niższy o półtora cala.

- Przeczytaj…

- Nie mam czasu. Mówiłem ci, że jestem umówiony. – Leonidas przewiesił torbę przez ramię. – Mów.

- Zabili Baringa, słyszałeś może? – syknął ze złością André.

King zmarszczył brwi, po czym wziął do ręki gazetę, wpatrując się uważnie w czarno-białe zdjęcie eleganckiego czarodzieja w kapeluszu. Niżej widniała fotografia zapłakanej kobiety z trójką małych dzieci.

- Posłuchaj, Ducourtioux – zaczął spokojnie Leonidas, odłożywszy dziennik. – Taka jest cena tego, co chcemy osiągnąć. – Patrzył mu prosto w oczy. – Każda wojna, każda rewolucja wymaga ofiar. Ale to przecież nie znaczy, że wojny i rewolucje nie są potrzebne…

Wyciągnął rękę, by położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale zaraz jakby się spłoszył i tylko strzepnął stamtąd niewidoczny pyłek, uśmiechając się z lekkim zakłopotaniem.

- Musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie da się niczego osiągnąć bez ofiar. Za kimkolwiek się opowiesz. Ktoś ginie, ale powstaje coś nowego, lepszego. To jest nieuniknione, Ducourtioux. Teraz się buntujesz, ale kiedyś zrozumiesz, że nie ma innej możliwości. Tak jak ja to zrozumiałem… I wielu innych… Musisz się pozbyć tej słabości, Ducourtioux. Ona ci tylko przeszkadza…

André wzdrygnął się.

- Mówi pan jak mój ojciec, sir – powiedział cicho, spuszczając wzrok.

Leonidas zmrużył oczy.

- I w tym jednym… – rzekł zimno. – I w tym jednym się z tym człowiekiem zgadzam. Mam nadzieję, że to wszystko, co miałeś do powiedzenia, Ducourtioux. Nie chcę się spóźnić.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, sprawdzając, czy zabrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy, pożegnał się krótko z André, po czym ruszył szybkim krokiem do gabinetu Laury Ducourtioux.

Zajmowała się jego przypadkiem od kwietnia ubiegłego roku, kiedy to przejęła go od doktora Macmillana, który nie potrafił sobie z nim poradzić. Odkąd Leonidas został prefektem rozmawiał z psychologiem raz w tygodniu, swobodnie, niemal przyjaźnie, ale Ernie zawsze miał później wrażenie, że spotkanie przebiegło dokładnie po myśli młodego Kinga, a nie jego. Wydawało mu się, że chłopiec traktuje go jak natrętnego gościa, którym trzeba się zająć, zadbać o jego dobre samopoczucie, wypełniając bez słowa skargi swój przykry obowiązek. To on, nie Ernie, panował nad sytuacją, to on nadawał ton rozmowie, to on decydował, dokąd ich ona doprowadzi.

Doktor Macmillan widział już w swojej karierze podobne przypadki nazbyt ufających własnej inteligencji, przemądrzałych Krukonów, ale tutaj ta megalomania była tak subtelnie maskowana, tak nierzucająca się w oczy, że psycholog zaczął się zastanawiać, czy sam sobie tego nie wmawia. Wziął więc płatny urlop, by ukoić nadwyrężony umysł, a fenomen Leonidasa Kinga pozostawił w rękach przełożonej, która bardzo lubiła wyzwania.

Przywitała chłopca z uśmiechem, jak zawsze, wskazała mu jeden z głębokich, kremowych foteli przy prostokątnym, delikatnie rzeźbionym stoliku, zaproponowała herbaty. Odmówił, więc zaparzyła tylko dla siebie i usiadła naprzeciwko niego, stawiając ostrożnie na blacie filiżankę z chińskiej porcelany.

Miała na sobie dopasowaną, szarą spódnicę, niebieską bluzkę z lejącego materiału, a w uszach – długie, srebrne kolczyki zakończone kryształowymi kropelkami. Ciemne włosy ściągnęła w wysoki, ciasny kok, który uwydatniał jej ostre rysy.

- Jak zawsze punktualny – stwierdziła beztrosko, patrząc mu w oczy z lekkim uśmiechem. – Doskonale.

Za oknem robiło się ciemno. Na blacie stolika płonęły świece w smukłym, szklanym świeczniku.

Leonidas rozpiął torbę.

- Przyniosłem ankiety, o które pani prosiła – oświadczył sucho, wyciągając pergaminy.

- Dziękuję, Leonidasie. – Laura upiła łyk zielonej herbaty. – Przepraszam cię na chwilę.

Podeszła do dużego, sosnowego regału i przywołała zaklęciem ankiety, które zaczęła układać na półkach w odpowiednim porządku. Leonidas tymczasem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Dobrze znał ten nieduży, przytulny pokoik o pastelowych, żółto-zielonych ścianach. Znał kremowe fotele, jasne biurko w kącie pod oknem, drzewko bonsai na parapecie, poduszki z chińskimi smokami na podłodze, rozłożystą difenbachię w terakotowej doniczce, wiszący pod sufitem bambusowy dzwonek wietrzny, a nawet lawendowe kadzidełka. Był tu już wiele razy i nie podobało mu się to pomieszczenie.

Laura wyjęła z szuflady biurka rolkę pergaminu, usiadła znów w fotelu, założyła owalne okulary w cienkich oprawkach, po czym wzięła do ręki filiżankę, wpatrując się uważnie w zapisany pochyłym pismem dokument.

- Zdumiewające – stwierdziła w zamyśleniu. – Ilekroć się temu przyglądam…

- Mój życiorys? – spytał niewinnie Leonidas, splatając palce i pochylając się nieco do przodu.

- Owszem. – Laura zmarszczyła brwi, po raz kolejny przesuwając wzrokiem po równych rządkach czarnych liter. Wypiła łyk herbaty. – Ilekroć mu się przyglądam…

- Tak? – King zamrugał niespokojnie powiekami.

- Właściwie to nie widzę w nim nic ciekawego – przyznała szczerze Ducourtioux, zdejmując okulary i podnosząc wzrok na chłopaka. – Nic ciekawego, Leonidasie. Jestem rozczarowana. Żadnych dysfunkcyjnych więzi z rodzicami, żadnej patologii, żadnej traumy z dzieciństwa, żadnych zdiagnozowanych zaburzeń emocjonalnych…

- Może w takim razie nic mi nie jest? – wyraził przypuszczenie Leonidas, odchylając się swobodnie na oparcie fotela.

Laura spojrzała znów na pergamin, przysuwając bliżej świecznik.

- Oczywiście, że nic ci nie jest, Leonidasie – powiedziała wolno. – Próbuję coś ustalić. To intrygujące, jak szybko udało ci się odesłać doktora Macmillana na zasłużony urlop.

- Pani doktor… – zaczął ostro chłopak.

- Profesor, Leonidasie – wtrąciła uprzejmie Ducourtioux, podnosząc filiżankę do ust.

King uniósł brwi, zaskoczony.

- Gratuluję, pani profesor – rzekł po chwili z uznaniem. – To intrygujące, że w tak młodym wieku…

- Jesteś zbyt uprzejmy, drogi chłopcze – przerwała mu Laura odrobinę poirytowanym tonem. Przez ostatnie lata ciężko na swój tytuł pracowała, udowodniła, co potrafi, a każde podejrzenie o nieuczciwość wyprowadzało ją z równowagi. Zaraz się jednak opanowała, wypiła powoli resztę herbaty i odstawiła na stolik pustą filiżankę.

- Wróćmy do naszej rozmowy, Leonidasie – powiedziała spokojnie. – Zastanawiałam się nad twoim przypadkiem i wysnułam pewną hipotezę. Jesteś zainteresowany?

- Owszem, jestem zainteresowany pani kolejną teorią, pani profesor – odparł Leonidas, znudzony. – Problem jednak w tym, że znam większość książkowych odpowiedzi na pytania, jakie mi pani zapewne zada.

Ducourtioux rozpromieniła się.

- Och, naturalnie spodziewałam się tego po tobie – oświadczyła żywo. – Zapewne zdobyłeś skądś podręczniki akademickie do psychologii i spędziłeś pół wakacji na zgłębianiu ich treści… Doskonale. Bo ja wcale nie zamierzam ci zadawać książkowych pytań.

King uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo.

- Ja również się tego po pani spodziewałem, pani profesor – skłamał.

- Czytałeś też na pewno moje publikacje – ciągnęła Laura. – W takim razie wiesz pewnie, co chcę powiedzieć. Moim zdaniem jesteś klasycznym przykładem syndromu Harry'ego Pottera. – Odczekała chwilę, po czym kontynuowała: – Zajmowałam się tym całkiem niedawno, dwa lata temu. Opisałam go w swojej najnowszej książce, nie wiem, czy znasz… _Jestem Wybrańcem, czyli _s_yndrom Harry'ego Pottera._ Dotyczy on głównie chłopców w wieku od trzynastu do osiemnastu lat, zwykle z rodzin mugolskich. Dotknięci tym syndromem są przekonani bądź też wmawiają sobie, że są jedynymi osobami, które mogą podjąć się ważnych zadań, misji dziejowych, krótko mówiąc, że tylko od nich zależą losy kraju, rzadziej świata. Że tylko oni są godni, by zapanować nad grupą osób, nad śmiercią czy też nad państwem. Ze zjawiskiem tym często mamy do czynienia w literaturze popularnej, jednak istotna różnica polega na tym, że postaci fikcyjne są rzeczywiście tymi, na których spoczywa odpowiedzialność za losy świata, natomiast w prawdziwym życiu… W życiu najwięcej zależy od przypadku. Powiedz mi, Leonidasie, czy ty kogoś szanujesz?

- Szanuję wielu wybitnych czarodziejów, pani profesor – odrzekł dobitnie Leonidas. – Profesora Dumbledore'a, Agryppę, Alberyka Grunniona…

- Tak myślałam – przerwała mu Laura niecierpliwie. – Ale chodziło mi o tych, których znasz osobiście…

- Których znam osobiście… – powtórzył chłopak, marszcząc brwi z namysłem. – Rodziców, dziadków, panią dyrektor, profesorów, moich prefektów… Wymieniać dalej? Pielęgniarkę, woźnego, gajowego… I mojego nauczyciela niemieckiego. Proszę wybaczyć, pani profesor, ale powinienem już iść. Robi się późno, a mam jeszcze coś do załatwienia.

- Ależ oczywiście. – Ducourtioux wstała z fotela. – Mam nadzieję, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z ratowaniem świata. Ani kraju.

Leonidas skrzywił lekko wargi.

- Niech się pani nie obawia, pani profesor – odparł chłodno. – Pani hipoteza po raz kolejny okazała się błędna, ale proszę nie tracić nadziei. Bardzo dziękuję za tę pouczającą rozmowę, pani profesor.

Laura wyczyściła zaklęciem filiżankę i spojrzała z zagadkowym uśmiechem na drzwi, za którymi zniknął King.

- Interesujące – powiedziała do siebie, po czym przystąpiła do sporządzania notatek.

Księżyc był w nowiu tej nocy. Na błoniach Hogwartu panowały nieprzeniknione ciemności. Lodowaty wiatr świszczał w mroźnym powietrzu, targał nagimi gałęziami drzew w Zakazanym Lesie, wzbijał tumany sypkiego śniegu. Od czasu do czasu przedziwny rytm szumu rozszalałej przyrody przełamywały przeraźliwe wrzaski puszczyków.

Leonidas King brnął potajemnie przez zaspy w kierunku bramy Hogwartu. Przenikliwy wicher szarpał jego szarą pelerynę, niekiedy zrywał z głowy głęboki kaptur. Światełko na końcu cisowej różdżki płonęło niebieskawym blaskiem. Dochodziła jedenasta, kiedy chłopak przedostał się przez bramę i teleportował na Badspell Street.

Było tu znacznie cieplej. Wysokie budynki po obu stronach wąskiej drogi chroniły mieszkańców przed wściekłymi podmuchami wiatru. Z rozjarzonych, otwartych mimo mrozu okien gospody Pod Zielonym Wisielcem dobiegał głośny gwar rozmów, brzęk naczyń, ktoś zaintonował ponurą pieśń, którą zaraz zagłuszył wybuch ochrypłego śmiechu.

Leonidas nasunął kaptur głębiej na oczy i otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając do wnętrza zimny powiew. Z podłogi podniosły się kłęby kurzu. Woskowe świece płonęły jasno na zszarzałych ze starości drewnianych stołach. Młody, ciemnowłosy chłopiec uwijał się jak mrówka, podając gościom piwo i odnosząc puste naczynia do kuchni.

Jak zwykle nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na zakapturzoną postać, która stanęła w progu, rozejrzała się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, po czym ruszyła w stronę siedzącego samotnie pod oknem mężczyzny. Czarodziej miał rude włosy, długi, wąski nos oraz bystre, niebieskie oczy, rzucające dookoła czujne, podejrzliwe spojrzenia. Pił gorzką, ziołową wódkę, zerkając co jakiś czas na okrągły zegar na ścianie.

Nazywał się Ronald Weasley, ale dla własnego bezpieczeństwa przedstawiał się fałszywym nazwiskiem.

- Dobry wieczór, panie Gray. – Leonidas usiadł na ławie naprzeciw niego, zdejmując kaptur. Jego ciemnobrązowe włosy były potargane, nos i policzki zaczerwieniły się lekko od mrozu, a duże oczy błyszczały ciekawie, kiedy z napięciem wpatrywał się w Weasleya, ściągając skórzane rękawiczki.

- Dobry wieczór – odparł leniwie Ron, po czym wypił łyk alkoholu. – Nikt cię nie śledził?

- Nikt, proszę pana. W taką pogodę…

- To dobrze. – Mężczyzna odstawił kieliszek i pochylił się do przodu, opierając ręce na stole. – Jest zadanie do wykonania.

Leonidas przysunął się bliżej, otwierając szerzej oczy.

- Chodzi o nauczycielkę mugoloznawstwa – ciągnął Ron. – Annę Spinnet. Potrzebujemy jej włosów, krwi, obciętych paznokci, czy ja wiem? Czegokolwiek, co zawiera jej DNA. Rozumiesz?

- Do sporządzenia Eliksiru Wielo…

- Ty się, młody, nie interesuj do czego – przerwał mu ostro Ron. – Jesteś tylko od zadań specjalnych w Hogwarcie, tak? Tak. To rób, co do ciebie należy i nie pchaj się, gdzie nie trzeba. No, po co się narażać, no? Ja ci tylko dobrze radzę. Zabronić ci nie zabronię, dla Makdufa to nawet lepiej, jak się więcej ludzi przyłączy, ale wiesz, jak to mówią…

- Jak? – mruknął Leonidas, patrząc posępnie, jak Weasley opróżnia swój kieliszek.

- No, nie przychodzi mi akurat nic do głowy – przyznał Ron i otarł usta rękawem przybrudzonego swetra – ale jakoś tam pewnie mówią mądrze, żeby się w nie swoje sprawy nie wtrącać, nie? Dobra, wiesz, co masz robić. Ja będę leciał…

Wstał zza stołu, podniósł z ławy swoją brązową, drelichową kurtkę, po czym zaczął przetrząsać kieszenie w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy.

- Cholera – mruknął do siebie, wyciągając kawałek rozmiękłego suchara. – Masz pożyczyć parę sykli?

Leonidas patrzył na niego w osłupieniu.

- Chce pan powiedzieć – zaczął z niedowierzaniem – że przyszedłem tu w ten mróz, w środku nocy, żeby usłyszeć tylko tyle?

- A kto ci kazał przychodzić? – Ron wzruszył ramionami. – No, ja ci jeszcze mogę zadeklamować fragment z _Makbeta_, jak to, co powiedziałem, to dla ciebie za mało.

- Nie chcę słuchać _Makbeta_…

Weasley zmarszczył brwi.

- Znam jeszcze kawałek z Shelleya. O tym wietrze zachodnim… Czy masz pieniądze, ja się pytałem.

Leonidas, zrezygnowany, bez słowa położył na stole dwa galeony.

- Nie powie mi pan, na co wam ten eliksir… – odezwał się ponuro bez wielkiej nadziei w głosie.

- Nie powiem – odparł beztrosko Ron. – Dzięki za pożyczkę.

Narzucił na siebie kurtkę, okręcił szyję wełnianym szalikiem i z rękami w kieszeniach ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, pogwizdując przez zęby radosną melodię.

Na zachmurzonym niebie nie było widać gwiazd. Wątłe światło gazowych latarni delikatnie rozpraszało mrok styczniowej nocy. W mroźnym powietrzu zawirował łagodnie samotny płatek śniegu. Chwilę później dołączyły do niego następne. Ron pociągnął nosem i nasunął na głowę kaptur, idąc ostrożnie po oblodzonej drodze.

Nieliczni przechodnie spieszyli się do domów albo snuli bez celu wzdłuż brudnej ulicy. Przed sklepem monopolowym trzech rosłych, nieogolonych typów grzało się przy żelaznym koksowniku. Wkrótce dołączyła do nich wysoka kobieta w znoszonej, wojskowej kurtce. Jeden z mężczyzn powiedział coś, co reszta skwitowała głośnym, nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.

Kilkanaście jardów dalej przechadzał się leniwie niski, znudzony strażnik w czarnym mundurze. Na widok Weasleya przystanął, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie, po czym ruszył wolno w jego stronę. Śnieg skrzypiał cicho pod jego ciężkimi butami.

- Dokumenty proszę – zakomenderował funkcjonariusz, kiedy znalazł się wystarczająco blisko.

Ron zatrzymał się, mierząc go czujnym spojrzeniem. Bez słowa wyciągnął z kieszeni fałszywe papiery i podał je strażnikowi. Czarodziej długo im się przypatrywał, przyświecając sobie niebieskawym światłem na końcu różdżki.

Kobieta w wojskowej kurtce krzyknęła nagle wysokim, przenikliwym głosem na jednego ze swoich towarzyszy, wyraźnie rozzłoszczona. Ktoś otworzył okno w domu obok. Rozległ się rozdzierający płacz niemowlęcia. Z drugiego piętra spadł na bruk czarny, wychudzony kocur, który, prychnąwszy gniewnie, pomknął ze zjeżoną sierścią w kierunku najbliższego zaułka.

- Chyba ma pan problem, panie Gray – powiedział strażnik, marszcząc brwi. Podniósł wzrok na Weasleya i zgasił światełko na końcu różdżki.

- Jaki problem, panie władzo?

- Pańskie dokumenty… – zaczął wolno funkcjonariusz.

Przeraźliwy brzęk tłuczonego szkła zagłuszył jego słowa. Ron odwrócił się błyskawicznie w stronę źródła dźwięku. Drobne odłamki szyby wystawowej leżały pod ceglaną ścianą maleńkiej cukierni. Jeden z mężczyzn spod sklepu pedantycznie otrzepywał ręce. Dwóch jego towarzyszy szarpało się obok przewróconego koksownika. Kobieta celowała w nich różdżką, niepewna, co robić.

- _Expulso! _– krzyknęła w końcu zdecydowanie, rzucając zaklęcie odpychające między rozemocjonowanych kolegów.

Czarodzieje odbili się od siebie, przelecieli kilka stóp do tyłu i upadli równocześnie na zaśnieżone pobocza po przeciwnych stronach drogi. Zerwali się natychmiast ze zdumiewającą zwinnością, momentalnie wyciągając różdżki.

- _Drętwota! –_ wrzasnął śniadoskóry brunet, ocierając wolną ręką rozciętą wargę.

Czerwony promień minął cel, odbił się od ściany sklepu monopolowego, po czym poszybował w ciemność ponad dachem przeciwległego budynku.

- _Expelliarmus!_

Zaklęcie drugiego z czarodziejów trafiło bezpańskiego psa, który, przerażony, szukał bezpiecznego schronienia. Po ulicy poniósł się żałosny skowyt zranionego zwierzęcia.

Niski strażnik otrząsnął się z początkowego zaskoczenia.

- Panowie, spokojnie! – zawołał do walczących. – Odłóżcie różdżki!

Polecenie nie poskutkowało. Stojący dotąd bezczynnie trzeci z mężczyzn wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, a kobieta rzuciła na oślep zaklęcie oszałamiające.

Funkcjonariusz wystrzelił żółte iskry i ruszył w kierunku coraz większego zamieszania, wcisnąwszy dokumenty do ręki Ronowi, który nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Odwrócił się szybko od podejrzanych indywiduów. Chciał się jak najprędzej teleportować z tego miejsca, ale nie zdążył. Osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię, trafiony w plecy promieniem czerwonego światła.

Zaklęcia latały na wszystkie strony. Przechodnie, wystraszeni, przemykali się pod ścianami budynków. Kilkoro leżało już bez zmysłów na śniegu. Strażnik bezskutecznie starał się opanować sytuację, wymachując rękami i krzycząc coś rozpaczliwie do awanturujących się czarodziejów.

Z mrocznego zaułka tuż obok nieprzytomnego Weasleya wyłonił się nagle wysoki szatyn w brązowym płaszczu. Rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła, zerknął na zegarek, po czym uklęknął ostrożnie przy oszołomionym mężczyźnie, powoli wyciągając różdżkę.

Na ulicy pojawiało się coraz więcej strażników. Ciemnowłosa kobieta w czarnym uniformie aportowała się przed zdewastowaną cukiernią. Od strony północnej nadbiegło dwóch funkcjonariuszy. Świetliste promienie ze świstem przecinały zimne powietrze. Słychać było krzyki przestraszonych ludzi, nawoływania służb porządkowych, brzęk tłuczonych latarni.

Stado sów przefrunęło cicho nad Badspell Street, niosąc Wielkiemu Naczelnikowi oficjalne pisma od głów obcych państw rozwścieczonych, zdumionych, przerażonych lub zdezorientowanych niedawno ogłoszoną przez niego wojną z mugolami.

Śnieg przestał padać. Po zakłócających spokój czarodziejach nie zostało ani śladu. Na widok strażników deportowali się z trzaskiem, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał ich zatrzymać. Funkcjonariusze postali bezradnie jakiś czas, rozejrzeli się po pobojowisku, rzucili sobie kilka mało znaczących uwag, po czym przystąpili do uspokajania wystraszonych i rozpędzania ciekawskich przechodniów.

Ron z wysiłkiem otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę widział wirujące, niewyraźne plamy. Zdążył się tylko zorientować, że leży na ulicy, twarzą do ziemi, ma mokre ubranie, jest przemarznięty, a dookoła w niepojętym celu biegają ludzie, kiedy poczuł, jak ktoś z dużą siłą odrywa go od oblodzonej nawierzchni, obejmuje go od tyłu jedną ręką za szyję, zaś drugą przykłada mu do skroni zimną, metalową lufę pistoletu.

Szatyn w brązowym płaszczu oparł się plecami o ścianę wysokiej, zrujnowanej kamienicy, trzymając przed sobą półprzytomnego Weasleya, który z niemałym trudem zdobywał rozeznanie w sytuacji.

Instynktownie wbił palce w przedramię napastnika i szarpnął się do przodu.

- Nie wyrywaj się, bo pociągnę za spust, a tego byś pewnie nie chciał – usłyszał tuż przy uchu pełen napięcia szept, a chwilę później charakterystyczny dźwięk wprawnie odbezpieczanej broni. – Stój spokojnie, to nic ci nie będzie.

Znieruchomiał posłusznie, czekając na dalszy ciąg wydarzeń. Zaczynało do niego docierać, że zaraz może zginąć i że się tego panicznie boi. Serce łomotało mu w piersi, oddech gwałtownie przyspieszył, źrenice rozszerzyły się. Drżał, ale nie wiedział, czy z zimna, czy ze strachu.

Ciemnowłosa strażniczka momentalnie znalazła się naprzeciwko nich z uniesioną różdżką.

- Co tu się dzieje? – spytała szorstko. – Proszę odłożyć broń. Proszę się rozejść! – krzyknęła do zaciekawionych incydentem przechodniów, którzy podchodzili coraz bliżej. – Nie ma tu nic do oglądania!

Szatyn niespokojnie zamrugał powiekami. Jego dłoń drżała nieznacznie.

- Chcę się widzieć z Malfoyem – wydusił z siebie wreszcie. – Ja… ja muszę z nim porozmawiać. Jak najszybciej.

Jeden z mundurowych wyczarował tarczę, która zatrzymała nadciągających ludzi w bezpiecznej odległości.

Strażniczka rozejrzała się niepewnie po pogrążonej w półmroku ulicy.

- Niech pan zaczeka – powiedziała wolno. – Znajdziemy Malfoya, i będzie pan mógł z nim porozmawiać. Niech pan tylko nie robi nic głupiego.

Zamieniła półgłosem kilka słów ze stojącym obok niej funkcjonariuszem. Po chwili jednak umilkła z zaintrygowanym wyrazem twarzy. Jej wzrok spoczął na drobnym, krótko ostrzyżonym blondynie w szarym płaszczu, który zmierzał ku nim, wyraźnie poirytowany, w otoczeniu kilkorga czarodziejów z różdżkami w dłoniach.

- Co ty za cyrki odstawiasz, Hawkins? – warknął, kiedy znalazł się za magiczną barierą, mignąwszy strażnikom przed nosem legitymacją Shadow Service. – Jeszcze nam tego teraz brakowało. Czego chcesz? Podwyżki? Ja ci dam, idioto, podwyżkę… W tej chwili kończ tę farsę, słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię?

- Uważaj na słowa, Malfoy – wycedził Hawkins. – Nie zapominaj się.

Draco Malfoy przygryzł wargi, skonsternowany.

- Mów, czego żądasz – powiedział ciszej.

- Żądam… – zaczął agent podniesionym, drżącym z emocji głosem. – Żądam natychmiastowego zdjęcia ze mnie zaklęcia inwigilacyjnego. Albo go zabiję! – Potrząsnął z pasją przerażonym Weasleyem. – A tego byście nie chcieli, co? Za drogo was kosztował. Żądam spokoju. Żądam wolności. Znasz takie słowo? Zniszczyliście mi życie, dranie! – wrzasnął nagle, rozgorączkowany. – Tak się nie da żyć! Nie dla siebie, a dla tego cholernego kraju! I tego skurwysyna, Naczelnika!

- Ja się tym nie zajmuję – mruknął Draco, patrząc w bok. – Idź z tym do szefa. Życzę powodzenia.

Hawkins spojrzał na zegarek.

- Zostało pięć minut… – powiedział głośno do siebie.

Strażniczka drgnęła i włożyła rękę do kieszeni służbowej kurtki. Jej palce zacisnęły się na małym, płóciennym woreczku z czarnym proszkiem. Malfoy uniósł brwi, zaskoczony.

- Do czego? – spytał niepewnie.

- Do zamknięcia kawiarni na Pokątnej – odrzekł Hawkins.

Ludzie za barierą wyciągali szyje, by lepiej widzieć, co się dzieje. Starszy czarodziej dyskutował o czymś cicho z krępym brunetem. Jedna z kobiet śledziła w napięciu ruchy uzbrojonego szatyna. Obok niej stał równie zafascynowany mężczyzna z senną dziewczynką na ręku. Ci, którzy byli dalej, powoli wracali do swoich spraw.

Strażniczka wprawnie zdjęła z woreczka cienką tasiemkę. Z rozprutej kieszeni kurtki zaczął się sypać czarny proszek. Kilka sekund później zapanowała ciemność.

Zapadła głęboka cisza. Nikt nie śmiał się poruszyć. Po chwili słychać było świszczące oddechy. Rozległy się nerwowe szepty, niespokojne pytania, bezładne stwierdzenia oczywistych faktów, wreszcie pokrzykiwania mundurowych, tupot nóg, odgłosy szamotaniny, głuchy łoskot upadających na ziemię ciał, przestraszone piski, przekleństwa, zduszone jęki.

Strażniczka oświetlała kotłujący się tłumek i całe otoczenie niewielką świecą umocowaną w wyschniętej ludzkiej dłoni. Odszukała wzrokiem Malfoya. Jego ochrona zbiła się wokół niego w ciasną gromadkę, rozglądając się bezradnie z uniesionymi różdżkami. Kobieta wyjęła z kabury rewolwer dużego kalibru. Podeszła jak najbliżej Dracona, celując w jego twarz, między głowami agentów. Nacisnęła spust.

Powietrze zadrżało od donośnego huku.

Ciepła krew obryzgała jej szyję i policzki. W ciemnościach rozległy się krzyki przerażonych ludzi, ogłuszeni ochroniarze padli na ziemię. Później zrobiło się cicho. Strażniczka strzeliła jeszcze kilka razy w leżące nieruchomo ciało Malfoya. Znów usłyszała serię wrzasków.

Spojrzała na Hawkinsa. Był blady. Zaciskał powieki i oddychał ciężko, wciąż trzymając Weasleya na muszce. Jego pistolet jarzył się niebieskim blaskiem.

- Koniec akcji – mruknęła ponuro kobieta, kiedy znalazła się obok nich. Agent otworzył oczy. Miał błędny wzrok.

- Po wszystkim? – spytał półprzytomnie zachrypniętym głosem.

Strażniczka nie odpowiedziała. Chwyciła za świstoklik i po chwili wszyscy troje zmaterializowali się wiele mil dalej, w jednej ze zbytkownie urządzonych sypialni okazałego dworu w hrabstwie Wiltshire.

Kobieta machnęła różdżką. Ciepły blask pięćdziesięciu czterech świec w kryształowym żyrandolu zalał dębową podłogę, rzeźbione w neogotyckim stylu panele na ścianach, olejne obrazy w zgaszonych barwach, szerokie łoże z ciężkim, wzorzystym baldachimem, ogromne zwierciadło w złotej ramie, ozdobną szafę, stoliki, biblioteczki, obite ciemnym aksamitem fotele. W monumentalnym kominku z kremowego marmuru buchnął płomień.

Ron stał przez jakiś czas bez ruchu, niepewny, co teraz nastąpi. Strażniczka w milczeniu wyszła przez niewielkie drzwi z małym, szklanym witrażem u góry. Po chwili dobiegł stamtąd plusk wody. Hawkins usiadł na łóżku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Panowała cisza.

Wysoki zegar z mosiężną tarczą wybił północ. Za oknem wył wiatr. Puszczyki wrzeszczały przenikliwie. Zwały śniegu z przeraźliwym łoskotem zsunęły się ze spadzistego dachu.

Drzwi łazienki otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem. Kobieta miała teraz na sobie o kilka numerów za duże męskie ubranie. Luźny, czarny sweter i spięte skórzanym paskiem spodnie ukrywały kształty jej ciała.

Hawkins podniósł głowę.

- Nie żyje? – spytał niemal szeptem.

Kobieta wyjęła z kieszeni srebrną zapalniczkę. Rozległ się cichy trzask.

- Dostał parę strzałów – odparła, zaciągnąwszy się dymem z papierosa. – Dla pewności. – Usiadła w miękkim fotelu, odetchnęła głęboko i zamknęła oczy, odchylając głowę na oparcie. – Nie pamiętam dokładnie ile – dodała. – Już go pewnie znaleźli, i zaraz mnie poinformują, że Draco Malfoy…

Hawkins gwałtownie wstał i wyszedł do łazienki. Rozległ się szum puszczonej silnym strumieniem wody.

- Draco Malfoy nie żyje? – spytał beznamiętnie Ron, który w międzyczasie zbliżył się do rzeźbionego kominka, by się ogrzać, a teraz pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w ogień, leniwie przegarniając drwa misternie kutym pogrzebaczem. Było mu już wszystko jedno, co się z nim stanie. Chciało mu się spać. Kobieta zaciągnęła się dymem. Nie odpowiedziała.

Hawkins stanął niepostrzeżenie w drzwiach łazienki. Jego mokre, brązowe włosy lepiły się do czoła. Wymienił ze znajomą posępne spojrzenie.

- Ty mu wytłumacz, Goyle – westchnął, siadając znów na łóżku.

Ron oderwał wzrok od ognia.

- Goyle? – spytał, zaskoczony. – Kim wy jesteście? To była zaplanowana akcja, tak? Ci spod sklepu i ona, i Malfoy, i to… to wszystko… Czego chcecie?

- Tyle pytań naraz? – uśmiechnęła się blado kobieta. – Nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Nazywam się Gregory Daniel Goyle, pamiętasz mnie pewnie z dawnych lat, a to piękne ciało, w którym masz przyjemność mnie oglądać, należy do niejakiej Stephenson. Będzie miała kłopoty, ale się wywinie. Nie jest taka głupia. Jestem szefem służb specjalnych państwa, w którym obaj mieliśmy szczęście, albo nieszczęście, zależy jak patrzeć, się urodzić. Jeden z moich podwładnych, Draco Malfoy, chciał zrezygnować z pracy, a ja, jako jego dobry znajomy, nie mogłem mu odmówić…

Ron otworzył szeroko oczy.

- Zabiłeś go – stwierdził w zdumieniu. – Ty jesteś nienormalny…

- To był zły pomysł, Goyle – mruknął ponuro Hawkins. – Gdybym wiedział, że to imbecyl… – Pokręcił głową. – Weasleyowie nigdy nie byli zbyt bystrzy, ale ten to już chyba wszelkie rodzinne rekordy bije. To JA jestem prawdziwym Malfoyem, dotarło?

Policzki Rona oblały się ciemnym rumieńcem. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

- Wierzę – wycedził jadowicie. Żadna cięta riposta nie przychodziła mu do głowy.

- Nie wiem, czy cię to interesuje, czy nie – odezwała się znów kobieta, która była Goyle'em – ale żeby było jasne. Każdy agent w tym kraju znajduje się pod działaniem zaklęcia inwigilacyjnego, które mogę zdjąć tylko ja. Dzięki temu Naczelnik może ich śledzić na specjalnej mapie. Nasz Naczelnik ma niestety manię prześladowczą, i żaden agent nie może ot, tak sobie, bez ważnego powodu, zrezygnować z pracy. Ale znaleźliśmy na to sposób. Zdobyłem informacje o twojej wizycie na Badspell Street. Opracowaliśmy plan nielegalnego porwania opozycjonisty. Samodzielna Podjednostka Specjalna się tym zajęła. To coś w rodzaju grupy operacyjnej do zadań specjalnych, podlega bezpośrednio szefowi tajnych służb. Nasz człowiek, przebrany za strażnika, zatrzymał cię w odpowiednim miejscu. Inni zrobili zamieszanie dla odwrócenia uwagi. Wtedy snajper cię oszołomił, a Hawkins miał cię zabrać świstoklikiem w umówione miejsce. Nikt nie wiedział, że Malfoy i Hawkins zamienili się przedtem miejscami i mają zamiar odegrać ten cały melodramat. A Hawkins nie wiedział, że ja i Malfoy mamy zamiar… no… zrobić to, co zrobiliśmy. Nie wiedział, że to wszystko nie jest mistyfikacją mistyfikacji, ale mistyfikacją mistyfikacji mistyfikacji. Pytania?

Goyle odzyskał już swoją prawdziwą postać. Ron patrzył na niego tępo. Jego wyczerpany umysł dawno przestał przetwarzać otrzymane informacje i domagał się wyłącznie regenerującego snu. Mimo to, Weasley oblizał zaschnięte wargi, po czym zadał jedyne pytanie, jakie dręczyło go od kilkunastu minut:

- Dlaczego go zabiliście?

Malfoy odwrócił wzrok. Goyle odchrząknął w zakłopotaniu.

- Potrzebne było ciało – powiedział cicho. – Świadkowie śmierci… Evansa łatwo oszukać, ale żabojad mógłby się czepiać… Pójdę już. – Wstał ciężko z fotela i wrzucił niedopałek do czarnej popielniczki. – Zaraz powinien wrócić mój brat, Albert. Zajmie się wami. Ale może się spóźnić. Zwykle się spóźnia…

- Ale nie tym razem, braciszku – rozległ się rozbawiony, niski głos dobrze zbudowanego, ubranego w elegancki garnitur czarodzieja, który stanął w drzwiach ze srebrną tacą kanapek w rękach. – Pomyślałem, że możecie być głodni, a byłem pewien, że mojemu bratu nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby się zająć gośćmi.

Postawił tacę na bogato zdobionym, okrągłym stoliku z ciemnego drewna.

- Nazywam się Albert William Goyle – powiedział, odwróciwszy się – i jestem właścicielem tego dworu odkąd państwo Malfoyowie się stąd wyprowadzili.

- Odkąd nam go haniebnie odebrano – sprostował zimno Draco. – I splądrowano.

Albert taktownie udał, że nie słyszy bezpodstawnej pretensji w jego głosie.

- Dlaczego pan nie je, panie Weasley? – zmienił zręcznie temat. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Rona, zatrzymując się obok Gregory'ego. Był podobny do brata, tak samo bardzo krótko ostrzyżony, ale nieco niższy. Miał też węższe barki, łagodniejsze rysy, pełniejsze wargi i jasnoszare oczy.

- Nie jestem głodny – wymamrotał Ron. – Chce mi się spać.

- Piżamę ma pan w szafie – poinformował go natychmiast Albert. – Łazienka jest za tymi drzwiami z witrażem. Proszę się nie krępować. Przenocuje pan tutaj. Niestety, będziemy musieli przechować przez pewien czas pańską różdżkę…

- Oddaj różdżkę, Weasley. – Gregory sięgnął do obszernej kieszeni spodni.

Ron rozejrzał się bezradnie. Wiedział, że w walce nie miałby z nimi szans. Był zresztą zbyt zmęczony. Westchnął, zrezygnowany, kładąc różdżkę na stoliku.

- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się Albert, podnosząc ją z blatu. – Greg, czas już chyba na ciebie. Twoi ludzie już cię zapewne szukają.

- Racja. – Gregory wyjął z kieszeni Rękę Glorii. – Twoja łapa, Draco.

Malfoy złapał rzuconą mu pomarszczoną dłoń.

- Pamiętaj o Leonardzie – powiedział z naciskiem.

- Pamiętam. Przywiozę go tu po lekcjach. No, muszę lecieć. Do jutra.

- Będziesz spał w pokoju gościnnym, Draco – oznajmił Albert, kiedy za Gregorym zamknęły się drzwi. – Łazienka jest…

- Dobrze wiem, gdzie jest łazienka – przerwał mu lodowatym tonem Draco, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

- Draco, chyba nie masz do mnie żalu po tylu latach. To była uczciwa licytacja…

Głosy ucichły za dębowymi drzwiami. Ron ściągnął ubranie i, nie zadawszy sobie trudu odszukania piżamy, zakopał się w jedwabiście miękkiej, pachnącej różami pościeli.

Obudził się tuż przed jedenastą. Było zimno. Bladosine niebo wisiało ponuro nad horyzontem. Bezlistne gałęzie wiązów w ogrodzie chwiały się sennie na wietrze.

Około trzeciej po południu spadł śnieg.

- Znowu sypie – stwierdził posępnie Draco, odsuwając ciężką, granatową kotarę, by wyjrzeć na przyprószoną białym puchem dróżkę, prowadzącą do żelaznej bramy wejściowej. Ron siedział w fotelu przed kominkiem, wpatrując się w milczeniu w trzaskający ogień.

- Wyglądaj dalej przez to okno, to może cię zauważą i nareszcie stąd zabiorą – odezwał się, nie odrywając wzroku od płomieni

Nie pozwolono mu wychodzić z sypialni. Drzwi zamknięto na klucz. Różdżki nie odzyskał. Draco przyszedł do niego zaraz po południu. Tłumaczył, że stąd będzie miał najlepszy widok na bramę, ale Ron nie wierzył, by to stanowiło rzeczywisty cel jego odwiedzin. Podejrzewał w duchu, że Malfoyowi po prostu strasznie się nudziło bez kogoś, nad kim mógłby się poznęcać. I niewiele się pomylił.

- Która godzina? – Jakiś czas temu Draco zaprzestał złośliwych zaczepek ale jego ciągłe pytania o godzinę były chyba jeszcze bardziej irytujące.

- Powtarzam ci po raz setny – powiedział Ron, starając się zachować spokój. – Zegar stoi w kącie, zobacz sobie.

- Kwadrans po trzeciej – mruknął do siebie Draco. – Goyle powinien już tu być… Zabiję go, jak coś pójdzie nie tak…

Ron próbował mu tłumaczyć, że o tej porze lekcje dopiero się kończą, ale do Malfoya nic nie docierało. Włóczył się bez celu z kąta w kąt, co chwila spoglądając niespokojnie na zegar i rzucał się do okna po każdym hałasie dobiegającym z dziedzińca. Ściemniało się.

- Nie rozumiem jednego – odezwał się nagle Weasley. – Dlaczego Goyle po prostu nie zdjął tego zaklęcia i nie wysłał cię za granicę czy coś? Po co to całe przedstawienie?

Przez cały dzień Ron bezskutecznie starał się zdobyć dokładniejsze informacje na temat tego, co się wokół niego działo. Draco kilkakrotnie próbował mu to wszystko wyjaśnić, ale jego myśli zaprzątało teraz coś zupełnie innego, więc, zniecierpliwiony, machnął ręką, stwierdzając, że taki kretyn jak Weasley i tak niewiele z tego zrozumie.

- Dlaczego? – Malfoy spojrzał na niego dziwnie. – A niby jak wytłumaczyłby bliznowatemu zniknięcie jednego agenta? Poza tym… – Podszedł znów do okna i rozsunął nieco zasłony. – Poza tym chciałem, żeby pewni ludzie uwierzyli w moją śmierć…

- Jacy ludzie? – Ron wyprostował się w fotelu, zaintrygowany.

- Znałem kiedyś niejakiego Miltona. On twierdził, że istnieją ludzie, którzy sterują Evansem. Powiedział, że to oni umożliwili mu objęcie władzy. I że mną też się interesują.

- A po co im ktoś taki jak ty?

Draco przysunął sobie fotel do okna. Oparł łokcie na parapecie, wpatrując się w dziedziniec przez małą szparkę między kotarami. Jego szare oczy błyszczały w drżącym blasku świec.

- Mój dziadek zajmował się czarną magią – rzekł cicho. – Napisał o tym książkę, ale jedyny egzemplarz zaginął po jego śmierci. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, co zawierała. Mówi się, że tylko prawdziwy Malfoy może ją otworzyć, jeśli kiedykolwiek zostanie odnaleziona.

Skrzaty zapaliły mosiężną lampę na werandzie. Na śniegu przed domem rozlało się ciepłe światło.

- Wierzysz w takie rzeczy? – spytał nieufnie Ron.

- W książkę czy w tych, którzy manipulują Evansem?

- W cokolwiek – mruknął Weasley, opadając na oparcie fotela.

Draco wyprostował się sztywno, usłyszawszy za oknem turkot kół i odgłos końskich kopyt uderzających o zmarzniętą ziemię. Chwilę nasłuchiwał, wpatrując się wytężonym wzrokiem w półmrok na dworze. Przez bramę wyjechał lekki powóz zaprzężony w parę siwków.

- To pewnie Albert i Violetta. – Malfoy westchnął, rozczarowany. – Ten człowiek zginął – odparł krótko. – Milton. Wiedział, że zginie… Byłem później w jego domu, szukałem listu, wskazówki… Spotkałem dziennikarkę, Helen Blackberry. Pytała o mojego dziadka, ale nic jej nie powiedziałem. Stwierdziła, że prędzej czy później odkryje prawdę. Idiotka. Sama pcha się im w ręce, podczas gdy ja oddałbym wszystko, żeby się od nich uwolnić… Oni zabili moją żonę… A teraz będą chcieli zabić dziecko. A na to im nie pozwolę. Z krajem niech robią, co chcą, ale mojego chłopca niech zostawią w spokoju.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Ogień przygasł nieco, więc Ron dorzucił parę drew.

- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – spytał, przegarniając opał pogrzebaczem. Migotliwy płomień odbijał się w jego źrenicach.

- Bo chcę, żeby ktoś o nich wiedział. Gdybym miał zginąć…

- Więc mówisz, że ją zabili… – powiedział w zamyśleniu Ron. Otrzepał ręce, po czym usiadł z powrotem w aksamitnym fotelu. – A masz pewność, że to oni? – dodał ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ogniu.

- To było dawno – odparł wolno Draco. – Niedługo minie dokładnie dziesięć lat… Była zima, jak teraz. Kiedy ją poznałem, też była zima. – Uśmiechnął się blado. – Byłem w siódmej klasie, ona studiowała. Fascynowało ją malarstwo. Mugolscy impresjoniści. I da Vinci. Zwłaszcza da Vinci. Miała mnóstwo reprodukcji jego obrazów._Leda z łabędziem, Mona Lisa_, nawet ładne. I _Dama z gronostajem_. Mówiła, że do mnie podobne to paskudztwo. Gronostaj. To moja animagiczna forma. I koniecznie chciała nazwać naszego syna po tym swoim da Vinci. Miał na…

Umilkł i wyprostował się, znów nasłuchując.

- Nie, to tylko wiatr. – Zawiedziony, rozsunął nieco bardziej kotary. – Przy tamtej fontannie staliśmy, kiedy ten szlamowaty motłoch, tytułujący się szumnie Zakonem Feniksa, wyrzucił nas nad ranem z domu. Rozkradli, co się dało, pamiątki, mojego stradivariusa… Grałem na skrzypcach w młodości. Ojciec chciał ze mnie zrobić drugiego Paganiniego. Ale ja zawsze wolałem Dittersdorfa. Ale tak, to nieważne. Uciekli do Szwecji. Moi rodzice. Chcieli mnie zabrać ze sobą, ale bez Aurory. Miał się urodzić Leonardo. Zostałem z nią. Zamieszkaliśmy u jej rodziców, ona studiowała, ja szukałem pracy, ale wiesz, jak to było wtedy z byłymi śmierciożercami. Wszędzie grzecznie odmawiano. A potem pojawili się ludzie i zaproponowali nam korzystny kredyt. Szybko okazało się, że nigdy go nie spłacimy. I mieli mnie w garści. Znaleźli mi pracę w służbach specjalnych. Propozycja nie do odrzucenia. Przeprowadziliśmy się do Doliny Godryka. Zaczęło nam się układać, nawet rodzice przekonali się do Aurory. Zapraszali nas do siebie. Zrezygnowałem więc z pracy, zamierzaliśmy sprzedać dom… No i wtedy ją zabili. Pamiętam, była zima. Leonardo miał cztery lata. Byłem z nim na spacerze. Świeciło słońce i on się bawił z psem, i lepił bałwanka… – Głos zadrżał mu lekko. – Nie wiem, dlaczego zostawiłem ją samą. Teraz nigdy bym… – Zamrugał szybko powiekami. – Leżała w salonie. Pamiętam tylko, że głaskałem ją po twarzy i nie mogłem uwierzyć. A później Leo się do mnie przytulił i… I kiedy kładłem go spać, znalazłem w łóżeczku list. Namawiali mnie do powrotu do pracy. I wiedziałem, co się stanie, jak odmówię. Rodzice nie wrócili. Nawet raz nie widzieli swojego wnuka.

Monotonnie stukał paznokciem w parapet. Ogień trzaskał cicho w kominku. Nocne niebo iskrzyło się gwiazdami.

- Gdzie będziesz mieszkał? – spytał po chwili Ron.

- Plan był taki, że opozycja się o to zatroszczy – odparł leniwie Draco. – W końcu były agent może się wam przydać. A ty mi nie odmówisz. Nie chcesz przecież śmierci niewinnego dziecka, prawda?

Nie patrzyli na siebie.

- Nie ja o tym decyduję – powiedział Ron, wyciągając chusteczkę z kieszeni drelichowej kurtki. – Cholera, przeziębiłem się. – Wydmuchał nos. – Ale skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie jesteś szpiegiem?

- Zaczniesz ty w końcu myśleć, Weasley? – westchnął Draco i pokręcił głową. – Gdyby Goyle albo bliznowaty chcieli was szpiegować, byłbym ostatnią osobą, którą by do tego zadania wybrali, czyż nie tak? Poza tym, Goyle nie powiedziałby ci tyle o Shadow Service, gdyby nie był po waszej stronie. Właściwie to sam się zastanawiam, dla kogo on pracuje. Bo nie dla Evansa, to pewne. I nie dla Ducourtioux, to więcej niż pewne. W Hogwarcie chronił mnie przed Dumbledore'em, więc jego stronnicy też odpadają…

- Dlaczego ktoś miałby kogokolwiek chronić przed Dumbledore'em? – zdziwił się szczerze Ron.

Draco zastanowił się.

- Sam nie wiem – przyznał niechętnie. – Nie chcieli mi powiedzieć. Ale skądinąd wiem, że nasz dyrektor miał wielkie plany wobec niektórych swoich uczniów. Szukał wśród nich kogoś, kogo mógłby uczynić Ministrem i zza jego pleców rządzić państwem. A ten cielak Potter idealnie się do tego nadawał. Myślę, że po śmierci Dumbledore'a, ktoś dokończył jego dzieło i teraz spokojnie steruje naszym mało rozgarniętym Naczelnikiem.

- Nie znasz go – warknął Ron, zaciskając pięści. – On nigdy…

- Chodzi ci o Dumbledore'a czy tego twojego Pottera?

Weasley nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo drzwi sypialni otworzyły się z przeciągłym skrzypnięciem i stanął w nich zaczerwieniony od mrozu, lekko zdyszany Gregory Goyle w przyprószonym śniegiem, jasnobrązowym kożuchu z owczej skóry.

- Nareszcie. – Draco zerwał się z fotela. – Gdzie Leonardo?

- Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. – Gregory oparł rękę na futrynie. – Muszę chwilę odpocząć. Leonardo… Zaszły pewne nieprzewidziane wypadki… Ducourtioux uparł się, żeby go przywieźć do pałacu. Nie było dyskusji. On nie wierzy w twoją śmierć.

Draco poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył go czymś ciężkim w głowę. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, w uszach szumiało. Nie słyszał już, co mówi Gregory. Wydawało mu się, że śni. Drżącymi ze zdenerwowania rękami wydobył różdżkę z kieszeni, ale Goyle szybko go rozbroił.

- Spokojnie – mruknął. – Nic mu nie będzie. Draco, to przecież Harry Potter. On nie da go skrzywdzić…

Do Dracona nie docierały już żadne logiczne argumenty. Pamiętał, co przeżył po śmierci żony. Teraz koszmar powracał. Trauma wdzierała się do oszalałej ze strachu przed nią świadomości, paraliżowała umysł, wypełzała z najgłębszych, najbardziej przerażających zakamarków psychiki, by sięgnąć rdzenia jego jestestwa.

Bez chwili namysłu rzucił się na Gregory'ego. Zaślepiony furią, nie patrzył, gdzie spadają ciosy. Chciał go unicestwić. Unicestwić jak wszystkie swoje cierpienia i lęki.

Nagle poczuł silne uderzenie w twarz. Tak mocne, że zatoczył się pod przeciwległą ścianę. Uniósł się nieco na łokciach, po czym na drżących nogach wstał powoli z podłogi, przytrzymując się neogotyckich paneli. Otarł krew z ust i, dysząc ciężko, patrzył na Goyle'a dzikim wzrokiem.

- Uspokój się – powiedział niepewnie Gregory, zaskoczony jego reakcją.

- Jeśli ten bydlak tknie go choćby palcem – wycedził Draco. – Słono mi za to zapłaci.


	7. Roszada

**VII**

**Roszada**

Ingrid Larsson mieszkała w niedużym, drewnianym domku na północy wyspy Lidingö. Miała siedemnaście lat, jasnobrązowe włosy i trzyletnią kotkę rasy ragdoll. Była wyjątkowo zdolna, bardzo ambitna, fascynował ją język angielski, więc rodzice znaleźli dla niej korepetytora, rodowitego Brytyjczyka, któremu płacili tysiące swoich ciężko zarobionych koron, ale nie żałowali, widząc ogromne postępy, jakie czyniła z każdym dniem ich najstarsza córka.

Okrągły, metalowy zegar w skromnie umeblowanym, utrzymanym w beżowej kolorystyce pokoju dziewczyny wskazywał za kwadrans szóstą. W pomieszczeniu panował nienaganny porządek. Podłoga lśniła czystością, na półkach sosnowego regału nie było śladu kurzu, pościel na piętrowym łóżku leżała, porządnie złożona, pod kraciastym kocem.

Ingrid siedziała przy prostym stoliku z jasnego drewna i przygryzała końcówkę długopisu, wpatrując się z namysłem w kartkę papieru. Nauczyciel, rozparty wygodnie w beżowym fotelu, obserwował dziewczynę z ironiczną rezerwą.

- Skończyłam, panie Malfoy – oznajmiła wreszcie sucho, przesuwając w jego stronę wypełniony arkusz. Rozmawiali po angielsku. Umiejętności Ingrid pozwalały na swobodną konwersację, choć jej akcent pozostawiał jeszcze wiele do życzenia.

- Cóż… Zobaczmy.

Lucjusz Malfoy wystudiowanym gestem podniósł z blatu kartkę z ćwiczeniami gramatycznymi, nie spuszczając pobłażliwego wzroku z dziewczęcej, piegowatej twarzy o ostrych rysach. Miał zadbane paznokcie, lekko podkrążone oczy oraz białe, gładko przyczesane włosy, równo przycięte nad karkiem. Ubrany był w elegancką koszulę, jasny, jedwabny krawat, a przy szarej kamizelce nosił na łańcuszku staroświecki zegarek w złotej kopercie.

- „Needn't", panno Larsson – zaczął po chwili z ledwie widocznym, kpiącym uśmiechem – nie używa się w kontekście odgórnie ustalonych konieczności. Czy raczej ich braku. Stosujemy tu „do not need to". Podobnie w zdaniach afirmatywnych, preferujemy zwykły czasownik. Jak rozumiem, uważała pani, że czasownik modalny zrobi na mnie większe wrażenie…

Ingrid zmrużyła niebieskie oczy.

- Mimo wszystko – powiedziała zimno, ignorując uwagę nauczyciela. – Jest poprawnie.

- Owszem, byłoby – Lucjusz z lekceważeniem odwrócił kartkę – gdyby w przykładzie czwartym nie dodała pani morfemu oznaczającego trzecią osobę liczby pojedynczej, czyli tej nieszczęsnej litery „s". Do czasowników modalnych nigdy nie dodajemy żadnych morfemów fleksyjnych. Ale to powinna pani wiedzieć już dawno…

Dziewczyna przygryzła wąskie wargi.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się. – Nieco sztywnym ruchem wyciągnęła rękę po arkusz. – Naturalnie, ma pan rację.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

- Naturalnie – powtórzył, oddając jej kartkę.

Państwo Larssonowie nie wiedzieli, dlaczego ich córka zaczęła nagle robić tak duże postępy. Bez większych dociekań uznali pana Malfoya za wybitnego nauczyciela i polecali go, komu tylko mogli. Prawda była jednak taka, że Ingrid całym sercem nienawidziła ironicznie pobłażliwego tonu swojego korepetytora, więc przykładała się do nauki znacznie bardziej niż zwykle, by udowodnić mu bezpodstawność jego zawoalowanych szyderstw.

Dochodziła szósta, kiedy Lucjusz odebrał skrzętnie wyliczone tysiąc dwieście koron i, żegnany serdecznie przez rodziców Ingrid, wyszedł na pogrążone w półmroku podwórze, gdzie stał jego samochód. Czarnego lincolna z 1923 roku otrzymał kilka lat temu w spadku po bezdzietnej ciotce. Początkowo zamierzał go sprzedać, ale zmienił zdanie, widząc jak piorunujące wrażenie robi na mugolach zabytkowy automobil.

Na niebie nie było widać gwiazd. Północny wiatr szumiał w gałęziach świerków, kiedy Lucjusz Malfoy, otulony szczelnie ciepłym kożuchem wolno zmierzał czarodziejom tylko znaną drogą w stronę drewnianego domku na zachodzie wyspy. Dwa duże reflektory lincolna oświetlały wąską, śliską szosę między zaśnieżonymi stokami.

Mieszkał w Lidingö od ponad czternastu lat. Uciekł tu przed brytyjskim wymiarem sprawiedliwości i przed ludźmi, którzy kiedyś postawili sobie za cel dręczyć go tak długo, aż zapomni, co znaczy bycie człowiekiem. Uciekł przed wspomnieniami kładącymi się cieniem na całym jego późniejszym życiu.

Urodził się jako potomek jednego ze starych, czarodziejskich rodów. We wczesnych latach dzieciństwa wychowywał się w atmosferze kultu przodków, dziedzictwa wielowiekowej tradycji oraz marzeń o dawnej świetności. Żył na skraju nędzy.

Jego dziadkowie roztrwonili majątek, usiłując podporządkować czarodziejom świat mugoli. Należeli do tajnej międzynarodowej organizacji skupiającej osoby głoszące wyższość magicznych obywateli nad resztą ludzkości, walkę z absolutyzmem oraz potrzebę reform gospodarczych. Członkowie stowarzyszenia paktowali z Leninem, chcąc zjednoczyć mugoli w granicach jednego państwa kierowanego przez niewykształconą rzeszę proletariatu, którą z łatwością mogliby sterować.

Spory wewnątrz organizacji doprowadziły jednak wkrótce do jej rozpadu, majątki większości członków przepadły, fala komunizmu została zatrzymana, a państwo Malfoyowie, niemal bez grosza przy duszy, zaczęli mozolnie odzyskiwać utraconą fortunę. Nie było jednak ceny, za którą zdecydowaliby się rozstać z ukochanym dworem pełnym rodzinnych pamiątek, szczęśliwych wspomnień i ułudy wielkości rodu.

Zmarli wcześnie, obciążeni wadami genetycznymi w wyniku zawierania przez wiele pokoleń tradycyjnych małżeństw między spokrewnionymi ze sobą czarodziejami czystej krwi.

Ich syn, Abraksas, próbował w młodości wcielić w życie dawne ideały zdobycia władzy nad mugolami, wysoko cenił Lenina, całymi dniami czytał jego publikacje, ale kiedy wyczerpały się szczupłe fundusze zgromadzone z trudem przez jego rodziców, uciekł od widma nędzy w świat nauki. Zajął się studiowaniem czarnej magii. W zaciszu zakurzonej pracowni, pełnej starych ksiąg i rzadko spotykanych ingrediencji, badał właściwości preparatów, eksperymentował z nowymi formułami eliksirów, nie stroniąc też od pieczołowitych analiz mechanizmów sterujących społeczeństwami.

Rodzina już go nie interesowała. Jego żona sama wychowywała ich jedyne dziecko, drobnego, bladego chłopca z wadą serca odziedziczoną w dwóch liniach po pewnej jasnowłosej damie z wyższych sfer osiemnastowiecznej Walii.

Matka Lucjusza szybko traciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Ogarnięta panicznym lękiem przed zaglądającą jej w oczy biedą, uciekła w świat fantazji. Wierzyła, że pewnego ranka obudzi się w świecie pełnym złota, hebanu i kości słoniowej, świecie wystawnych obiadów, wykwintnych bali i szlachetnie urodzonego towarzystwa. Kiedy nic takiego nie nastąpiło, sama stworzyła sobie iluzję zbytkownego życia. Wydawała wyimaginowane przyjęcia, pisała romantyczne listy do męża lub nieistniejących wielbicieli. Czasem brała swojego syna za służącego, czasem za oczekiwanego gościa. Czasem wydawało jej się, że wraz z nim czeka na powrót pana Malfoya z wojny, czasem, że została nagle bogatą, atrakcyjną jeszcze wdową.

Popełniła samobójstwo zaraz po śmierci Abraksasa.

Lucjusz od małego sam troszczył się o swoje sprawy. Sam decydował o sobie,sam zajmował się matką, sam szukał używanych szat, podręczników, kociołków…Marzył o sowie. Na Pokątną zwykle odprowadzał go ojciec, który załatwiał przy okazji własne interesy, myszkował po księgarni Esy i Floresy w poszukiwaniu interesujących pozycji, czasem kupował synowi cukierki.

Po śmierci państwa Malfoyów nastoletnim chłopcem zaopiekowała się młodsza siostra Abraksasa. Wcześnie wyszła za mąż, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić przeklętą według niej rodową posiadłość, wcześnie też owdowiała, nie doczekawszy się potomstwa.

Lucjusz długo nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego, że ktoś o niego dba, wychowuje, wymaga posłuszeństwa i karze wszelkie przejawy niesubordynacji, ale po pewnym czasie przywiązał się szczerze do pani Havisham, która traktowała go jak własnego syna.

Wrócił do opustoszałego domu, kiedy osiągnął pełnoletniość. Skończył szkołę z ponadprzeciętnym wynikiem, załatwił formalności związane z uzyskaniem średniego wykształcenia, po raz ostatni wsiadł do Ekspresu Hogwart. Na dalszą edukację nie miał pomysłu ani chęci. Mroczny dwór, w którym spędzał bezczynnie całe dnie upalnego lata, przygnębiał go, drażnił, budził wspomnienia. Tajemnicze odgłosy za zamkniętymi drzwiami pracowni ojca, obłąkańczo uśmiechnięta matka, przerażająco piękna i pusta jak porcelanowa lalka. Zakurzone pamiątki, ponure portrety przodków, skrzypiące podłogi, plątanina ciemnych korytarzy. Niewiele się zmieniło od czasów jego dzieciństwa. Wiatr świszczał złowróżbnie nocami, szumiały wiązy. Niekiedy zdawało mu się, że w ulubionym pokoju pani Malfoy słychać niewyraźne dźwięki fortepianu.

Zaczął cierpieć na bezsenność i wkrótce zwariowałby zapewne, gdyby nie zaopiekowali się nim starsi znajomi ze szkoły, para nierozłącznych przyjaciół – Hektor Goyle oraz Daniel August Crabbe. Studiowali prawo w Edynburgu, więc Lucjusz, z braku lepszych perspektyw, poszedł w ich ślady. Po pierwszych miesiącach intensywnej nauki przemknęło mu przez głowę, że ów kierunek niekoniecznie przyniesie mu oczekiwaną satysfakcję. Po roku był już tego pewien.

Na początku wakacji otrzymał dobrze płatną posadę w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. Rodzina jego matki mieszkała w Lidingö, mówił więc trochę po szwedzku, a znajomość języków obcych była w Wielkiej Brytanii prawdziwą rzadkością.

Irracjonalnie obwiniając niemagicznych obywateli o upadek swojego rodu, pałał nieprzepartą nienawiścią do wszystkiego, co miało z nimi jakikolwiek związek. Dążył do ograniczenia działalności lub nawet likwidacji Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Przedmiotów Mugoli, czym poważnie naraził się pracującemu tam Arturowi Weasleyowi. Obaj panowie, delikatnie mówiąc, za sobą nie przepadali, a napiętą sytuację w ich wzajemnych stosunkach potęgowały widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka różnice charakterów.

Zaczynał trzeci rok studiów, kiedy zrezygnował ze stanowiska w Ministerstwie Magii, by objąć posadę zaproponowaną mu przez pana Blacka, dobrze sytuowanego właściciela największej w magicznej Europie kancelarii prawnej, a zarazem ojca młodziutkiej panny Cyzi, dla której rodzice szukali odpowiedniego kandydata na męża.

O Lucjuszu jako ewentualnym zięciu żadne z nich poważnie nie myślało. Nazwisko Malfoy przestało się liczyć od czasów drugiej wojny światowej, majątek starego, zasłużonego rodu dawno przepadł, a zarówno maniery jak i charakter jego ostatniego potomka pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Dystyngowani Blackowie nie zniżali się do ordynarnych docinków pod adresem Lucjusza, ale znajdowali ogromną przyjemność w niewinnej zabawie jego kosztem na proszonych obiadach. Nie wyśmiewali się z niego. Przeciwnie. Rozmawiali z nim poważnie, od czasu do czasu rzucając sobie ponad stołem rozbawione spojrzenia. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili orientował się, że pozornie rzeczowa dyskusja jest w rzeczywistości celną kpiną, lecz kpiną tak subtelną, iż nigdy nie wiadomo było do końca, czy nie wynikłą z czystego przypadku. Zawsze zazdrościł im tego talentu.

Jedynie Bellatriks nie zważała na obowiązujące w towarzystwie konwenanse, pozwalając sobie na ostrzejsze słowa względem młodego pana Malfoya. Odpowiadał jej pełnym wyższości, ironicznym uśmiechem, którym maskował złość i zranioną dumę, a który tak bardzo irytował przyszłą panią Lestrange.

Lucjusz szybko piął się po szczeblach kariery w kancelarii pana Blacka. Za wszelką cenę chciał zrobić wrażenie na nim oraz na jego rodzinie. Udowodnić im, ile tak naprawdę jest wart. Od dawna marzył o przywróceniu znaczenia swojemu nazwisku, a wówczas miał jeszcze większą motywację. Zakochał się.

Narcyza Black przypominała mu jego matkę. Piękna, chłodna, wyniosła, a jednocześnie taka delikatna, potrzebująca troskliwej opieki, luksusu, do jakiego została przyzwyczajona i bezgranicznej miłości. Darzyła Lucjusza szczerym uczuciem, ale obawiała się, że nie zdoła on zapewnić jej dostatniego życia.

Pracował więc sumiennie, mając nadzieję na rychłą propozycję udziału w zyskach kancelarii. Inwestował pieniądze przysyłane przez panią Havisham, rozprzedawał schedę po ojcu, prowadził nielegalne interesy. Dorabiał udzielaniem dzieciom korepetycji z transmutacji, historii magii, a przede wszystkim – z eliksirów.

Porzucił wkrótce studia, decydując się przyłączyć do śmierciożerców, którzy z opozycyjnego, skrajnie prawicowego ugrupowania przekształcali się stopniowo w organizację paramilitarną. Blackowie, zagorzali zwolennicy głoszonych przez nich haseł, darzyli Lorda Voldemorta szczególną atencją, toteż współpraca z nim wydawała się Lucjuszowi wyjątkowo korzystnym przedsięwzięciem. Poza dokonaniem zemsty na mugolach i zyskaniem szacunku rodziny Narcyzy, miał szansę się wzbogacić, co usunęłoby wszelkie przeszkody na drodze do wymarzonego ślubu.

Nie musiał długo czekać. Szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu otrzymał spory spadek po dziadkach od strony matki. Wkrótce zaproponowano mu też zaciągnięcie pożyczki na rozpoczęcie własnej działalności. Pokaźna sumka znacznie ułatwiła mu gromadzenie fortuny, ale szybko okazała się perfidną pułapką. Podpisane przez niego dokumenty były sfałszowane, kredyt nigdy nie zaistniał w majestacie prawa, a panu Malfoyowi dyskretnie zasugerowano, że jeśli nie zechce współpracować, utraci nielegalnie zdobyte fundusze wraz z odsetkami. Musiał robić, co mu kazano, ale wbrew jego obawom, nie wymagało to od niego wielkich poświęceń. Zyskał reputację jednego z najbardziej wpływowych brytyjskich czarodziejów, znacznie pomnożył majątek, a zadania, które mu powierzano, odpowiadały zwykle jego własnym dążeniom.

Mimo to, nie mógł żyć ze świadomością, że byt jego rodziny zależy od jednej decyzji nieznanych mu ludzi. Dręczyło go to poczucie podległości. Nie umiał się w pełni podporządkować. Wyjechał do Szwecji, kiedy tylko nadarzyła się sposobność. Wmówił sobie, że tutaj jest bezpieczny.

Mieszkał wraz z żoną w drewnianym, pomalowanym na czerwono, dwupiętrowym domu z białymi okiennicami, białą balustradą wokół balkonu i białymi kolumnami wspierającymi spiczasty daszek z rzeźbionymi krokwiami nad niewielkim gankiem.

Zaparkował automobil w garażu, podniósł z przedniego siedzenia swoją teczkę, czarny kapelusz oraz cienką laskę z posrebrzanym uchwytem, zatrzasnął drzwi lincolna, po czym ruszył przez zaśnieżone podwórze w stronę domu. W salonie paliło się światło, więc kiedy tylko zdjął okrycie, pospieszył w tamtym kierunku. Ostrożnie nacisnął klamkę.

Siedziała w złocistym, aksamitnym fotelu z rzeźbionymi w ciemnym drewnie podłokietnikami, pomiędzy antyczną, fornirowaną orzechem amerykańskim biblioteczką a okrągłym stolikiem przykrytym koronkową serwetką. Na blacie stał kryształowy wazon z białym tulipanem, filiżanka herbaty i czarno-biała fotografia w pozłacanej ramce.

Czytała książkę, opierając głowę na smukłej dłoni. Kosmyki jej jasnych włosów wymykały się nieposłusznie z luźnego węzła nad karkiem, ozdobionego owalną klamrą z kości słoniowej.

Jej postać odbijała się w dużym lustrze z drewnianą ramą oraz w szybie eleganckiego, okazałego kredensu z porcelanową zastawą. Bladozielona, jedwabna suknia harmonizowała z jasnym kolorem ścian obwieszonych neoromantycznymi obrazami i ruchomymi zdjęciami. W jednym z kątów salonu stało pianino. Naprzeciwko niego, obok zegara z mosiężnym wahadłem, na niskim, rokokowym stoliku z różanego drewna spoczywał przedwojenny gramofon. W granitowym kominku płonął ogień.

Narcyza podniosła wzrok znad książki.

- Jak się miewa Elizabeth, Narcyzo? – spytał żartobliwie Lucjusz i pocałował żonę w skroń.

- Pokochała Darcy'ego – odparła z westchnieniem, przewracając stronę. – Mimo że pan Bingley jest od niego znacznie sympatyczniejszy.

Pokręciła głową, po czym upiła łyk herbaty.

- Najdroższa – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, podchodząc do orzechowej komody pod przeciwległą ścianą – gdyby kobiety były zdolne kochać wyłącznie sympatycznych mężczyzn, to czy ktoś taki jak ja, powiedzmy, miałby u ciebie jakieś szanse?

Postawił na blacie swoją teczkę, rozpiął zamek i spomiędzy rulonów pergaminu wyciągnął plik mugolskich kartek. Narcyza spojrzała bystro na męża, a w jej oczach zabłysły przekorne iskierki.

- Prawdę mówiąc, kochany – rzekła ze złośliwym uśmiechem – byłeś najmniej sympatycznym ze wszystkich moich adoratorów.

Odłożyła na bok czytaną przed chwilą _Dumę i uprzedzenie_, wstała z fotela, po czym lekkim krokiem podeszła do męża, który ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w drobno zadrukowaną stronę.

- Co to? – spytała, opierając splecione dłonie na jego ramieniu.

- Tłumaczenia dla Hanssonów – odparł z niechęcią. – Na przyszły tydzień. Chciałbym je dzisiaj wieczorem skończyć.

Narcyza złożyła brodę na rękach.

- Tylko uważaj na serce, proszę cię – powiedziała z troską. – Wiesz, że nie możesz się przemęczać. A ty tak lubisz pracować ponad siły. I w szkole, i w biurze tłumaczeń, i jeszcze ci mało, bo sobie te mugolskie dzieci bierzesz na kark. Pijesz chociaż ten eliksir, który ci przepisał uzdrowiciel?

- Tak, piję. – Lucjusz westchnął z rezygnacją i pogładził ją po lekko pomarszczonej dłoni. – I naprawdę uważam na siebie. Całe życie… – Urwał nagle, po czym odwrócił się wolno w jej stronę, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie. – Nie chcesz mi chyba delikatnie dać do zrozumienia, że jestem… cóż… za stary, żeby pracować?

Uniosła brwi, zaskoczona, a po chwili roześmiała się cicho.

- Skądże znowu – zaprzeczyła zdecydowanie. – W żadnym wypadku. Nie, żeby pracować…

- A na co w takim razie jestem, moja ptaszyno? – Objął ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie władczym gestem. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że moja własna żona ma o mnie tak niskie mniemanie. Czegóż jeszcze się od ciebie dowiem, moja droga?

Narcyza zwinnie wyswobodziła się z jego objęć.

- Piłeś – stwierdziła, śmiejąc się.

- Ależ skąd, słońce, prowadziłem przecież.

- Ach, prawda. To skąd ten dobry humor?

- Jak to skąd? – Lucjusz znów przygarnął ją do siebie. – Jutro niedziela, dziś wieczorem skończę te tłumaczenia, a jutro mamy cały dzień dla siebie. I zabieram cię… – Zmarszczył brwi z namysłem.

- No gdzie?

- Gdzie? – Zastanowił się chwilę. – Na bal, ptaszyno. – Ujął jej drobną dłoń, a drugą ręką otoczył ją w talii. – Dawno nie tańczyliśmy walca, najdroższa, nieprawdaż?

- Zwariowałeś do reszty, Lucjuszu Malfoy. Ale nie powiem, by mi się to nie… Aj!

- Uważaj, słońce…

Narcyza cofnęła się raptownie o krok, przydeptując skraj sukni i, straciwszy równowagę, upadła na podłogę, pociągając za sobą męża.

- Nic ci nie jest? – Lucjusz uniósł się na rękach, patrząc z niepokojem na żonę, która zaniosła się nagle nieopanowanym śmiechem, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

- Tak cię to śmieszy?

Pokiwała głową, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie ani słowa.

- Dobrze, śmiej się. Jesteś niepoważna jak dziecko. Jak dziecko, Narcyzo…

Rozległo się krótkie pukanie. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i stanął w nich młody służący w białych rękawiczkach z zapieczętowaną kopertą na posrebrzanej tacy.

- Proszę… – zaczął, ale urwał zaraz, utkwiwszy w Malfoyach zaskoczony wzrok. Odchrząknął z lekkim zażenowaniem.

Lucjusz wstał natychmiast z podłogi, podał rękę Narcyzie, nerwowym ruchem przygładził palcami krótkie włosy. Oboje w zakłopotaniu otrzepywali się pobieżnie, poprawiając na sobie ubrania.

- Nie potrafisz pukać? – warknął po chwili pan domu.

- Pukałem przecież…

Lucjusz zerknął niepewnie na żonę, a ta kiwnęła głową.

- Co się stało? – spytał spokojniej.

- List przyszedł, proszę pana. – Służący podał pracodawcy kopertę, skłonił się lekko pani Malfoy i wyszedł, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Narcyza spojrzała na męża, który z uwagą przypatrywał się listowi, odczytując z trudem nagryzmolony czarnym atramentem adres.

- Goyle? – mruknął, zaskoczony, podnosząc wzrok na żonę.

Wyjął z komody mały nożyk, rozciął kopertę, po czym wyciągnął ze środka niewielki skrawek pergaminu.

Na dworze panowała ciemność. Chmury przesłaniały sierpowaty księżyc. Wicher dął zaciekle, aż szyby w oknach domu brzęczały niespokojnie. Okiennice zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

Lucjusz stał z oczami utkwionymi w krótkim liście. Kilkakrotnie przesuwał wzrokiem po koślawych literach, wreszcie zaczął poruszać bezgłośnie ustami, jakby się upewniał, że wszystko dobrze zrozumiał. Pobladł na twarzy, zacisnął zęby, przygryzając boleśnie dolną wargę. Odłożył pergamin lekko drżącą ręką. Chciał wyjść, ale nogi się pod nim ugięły. Przytrzymał się komody, aby nie upaść, i przyłożył dłoń do piersi. Zaniepokojona Narcyza zbliżyła się zaraz, by mu pomóc, lecz powstrzymał ją ruchem ręki. Wyprostował się, chwiejnym krokiem przemierzył pokój, po czym zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi na korytarz.

Żona patrzyła za nim rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczami. Rytm jej serca przyspieszył, ogarnęła ją fala dusznego ciepła. Odwróciła się szybko, chwyciła list i rozgorączkowanym szeptem przeczytała lakoniczne, odarte z wszelkiej delikatności zdania:

_Z przykrością informuję, że państwa syn, Draco Percival Malfoy, zginął w akcji dn. 11 I br. Pogrzeb odbędzie się 14 I._

_G.D. Goyle._

Musiała powtórzyć całą treść kilka razy, zanim dotarł do niej cały, przerażający sens wiadomości. Zakryła usta dłonią. Świat zawirował nagle wokół niej, piersi ścisnęła niewidzialna obręcz. Wypuściła pergamin z rąk. W jednej chwili wszystko dookoła straciło rację bytu, stało się takie nierzeczywiste, jakby przez moment znalazła się poza czasoprzestrzenią. Chodziła w kółko po pokoju, szarpiąc drżącymi palcami delikatny naszyjnik. Perły z cichym stukotem potoczyły się po podłodze. Robiło jej się gorąco i zimno na przemian. Zaczęła dygotać. Nie wiedziała, jak ma się teraz zachować, co postanowić, gdzie szukać jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby jej syn… Musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka. Powiodła dookoła błędnym wzrokiem, poruszyła bezgłośnie wargami i pobiegła w ślad za Lucjuszem.

Uchyliła ostrożnie drzwi jego gabinetu. Pomieszczenie, wyłożone ciemnymi panelami, pogrążone było w półmroku. W wątłym blasku świec rysowały się łagodne krzywizny drewnianych mebli w stylu króla Jerzego I. Za oknem szumiały świerki.

Tak jak się spodziewała, jej mąż siedział przy masywnym, rzeźbionym biurku z mahoniu, odwrócony do niej plecami. Miał potargane włosy, dłoń zaciskał na opróżnionym kieliszku. Przed nim stała butelka szwedzkiego aquavitu, a zaraz obok – mosiężny, czteroramienny świecznik. Stare zdjęcia leżały rozsypane na podłodze.

Zamknęła cicho drzwi. Wolała być teraz sama i czuła, że Lucjusz również nie życzy sobie w tej chwili niczyjego towarzystwa.

Zesztywniałymi palcami zerwał z szyi, rozluźniony już dawno, krawat. Rozpiął górne guziki koszuli. Nalał sobie jeszcze wódki, wypił jednym haustem, otarł usta, po czym znów napełnił kieliszek.

- Mało ci jeszcze było, co? – wycedził przez zęby z obłędem w szarych oczach. – Za mało ci było mojej nędzy, za mało upadku, mało upodlenia, mało choroby, mało problemów, mało szarpania się z tym cholernym życiem, teraz to, jeszcze i to… – Głos przeszedł mu w nabrzmiały bólem falset. Oddychał z trudem. Wypił następny kieliszek mocnego trunku i zaśmiał się ochryple.

- Ja się tego po tobie spodziewałem – wysyczał. – Spodziewałem się, myślisz, że co? Szują zawsze byłeś, szują jesteś i szują już zostaniesz. Innym może być dobrze, co? To ci nie przeszkadza. Na mnie się uwziąłeś. Na mnie! Teraz ci dobrze, teraz jesteś zadowolony! – Podniósł głos, który momentami przypominał głuche warczenie. – Teraz się cieszysz! I dobrze, i pierdol się! Możesz się nade mną pastwić, aż zdechniesz! Słyszysz?! Gówno mnie to obchodzi! – Zachichotał obłąkańczo.

Drżącymi rękami odsunął szufladę. Gorączkowo przegarnął swoje rzeczy, po czym wyciągnął spomiędzy nich dziewiętnastowiecznego colta z drewnianą rękojeścią. Wprawnie naładował broń i przyłożył metalową lufę do skroni.

Zrobiło się cicho. Słychać było nieregularne bicie serca. Jedno uderzenie, drugie, trzecie… Czas zwolnił swój bieg. Sekundy rozciągnęły się jak sprężyna. Szumiały świerki.

Lucjusz wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem.

- Już miałeś nadzieję, co?! – zawołał w dziwnej euforii. – Już myślałeś, że koniec ze mną! Kretyn z ciebie, wiesz? Nie, nie dam ci tej satysfakcji. Ale nadzieję miałeś, prawda?

Chichotał dłuższą chwilę, po czym spoważniał nagle.

- Musisz się bardziej postarać, znacznie bardziej. – Przesunął językiem po dolnej wardze. – Dużo, dużo bardziej. Bo jeszcze mam dla kogo żyć, wiesz? No, zabierz mi ją, na co czekasz?! – wrzasnął, zrywając się z krzesła, które uderzyło głucho o dywan. – Co, za ciebie mam to zrobić?!

Przez kilka sekund milczał, dysząc ciężko, jakby czekał na odpowiedź. Wreszcie roześmiał się ponuro. Białka jego oczu błysnęły w świetle płomieni. Zacisnął mocniej palce na rewolwerze i ruszył zdecydowanie w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się na środku gabinetu. Dotarło do niego, co zamierzał zrobić. Poczuł dotkliwy ból w okolicy serca. Osunął się na kolana.

- No co?… Tylko na tyle… cię stać? – szepnął ze złośliwą satysfakcją, z trudem łapiąc oddech. – Tylko… na…

Nie zdołał dokończyć.

ooo

Pogrzeb był skromny. Zasnute chmurami niebo otulało pogrążoną w żałobnej ciszy, zaśnieżoną dolinę. Mróz przenikał do szpiku kości. Wiatr świszczał złowróżbnie nad cmentarzem, szumiały świerki.

Wokół dębowej trumny z mosiężnymi okuciami zgromadzili się nieliczni krewni zmarłego, powinowaci, przyjaciele, dalsi znajomi. Narcyza Malfoy, blada i spokojna, w długim futrze z lisa, patrzyła przed siebie beznamiętnie. Od czasu do czasu wstrząsały nią dreszcze. Opierała się na ramieniu męża, który z doskonale opanowanym wyrazem twarzy stał, sztywno wyprostowany, ściskając w dłoni posrebrzany uchwyt swojej laski. Figgowie zerkali na nich wrogo, z pewną wyższością i dziwną obawą zarazem, jak czujne rottweilery, zdeterminowane, by bronić zagrożonego terytorium. Oktawia delikatnie poprawiała kołnierz eleganckiej pelisy, co jakiś czas ocierając chusteczką kąciki niebieskich oczu. Rufus zakaszlał krótko, przymrużył lekko powieki, po czym położył dłoń na ramieniu Leonarda, który pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w spoczywającą na niewielkim podwyższeniu, okrytą białym płótnem trumnę.

O śmierci ojca powiedziano mu trzy dni temu, w pałacu Naczelnika, gdzie do tej pory go przetrzymywano. Nie płakał. Nie umiał sobie tego w pełni uświadomić. Dopiero teraz zaczynało do niego docierać, że już nigdy nie zobaczy najbliższej mu na świecie osoby, że jego tata odszedł i nigdy już go nie przytuli, że pewien etap w jego życiu się skończył i że od tej pory zdany jest wyłącznie na siebie.

Poczuł się nagle bardzo samotny. Nie miała żadnego znaczenia obecność dziadków ani Teddy'ego, który niepewnym ruchem pogładził go po ramieniu, spoglądając ze współczuciem na jego pobladłą twarz. Nie liczył się nikt poza tatą.

Dojmujący żal ścisnął go za gardło. Łzy napłynęły do oczu.

Tak bardzo było mu szkoda samego siebie…

Obok stała jego matka chrzestna – młoda, szczupła kobieta w zaawansowanej ciąży. Miała zaczerwieniony nos i ciemne włosy związane w koński ogon. Jej mąż, niski brunet w krótkim, granatowym płaszczu, trzymał w rękach wiązankę białych lilii.

Hektor Goyle, z rękami w kieszeniach, leniwie rozkopywał mokry śnieg wysokim kamaszem. Był to potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna około sześćdziesiątki, o kwadratowej szczęce, szerokim czole oraz małych, szarych oczach, które łypały ponuro spod gęstych, siwych brwi. Ubrany w zapinaną na guziki brunatną kurtkę, wełnianą czapkę, z brązowym szalikiem niedbale zawiązanym pod szyją, nie wyglądał na szczególnie zainteresowanego tym, co się działo. Z trudem powstrzymywał ziewanie.

Tuż obok stali Crabbe'owie. Ona, w krótkim kożuszku, smukła, poważna, pełna bezpretensjonalnego uroku; on, wyprostowany, z odkrytą głową, w czarnym płaszczu i skórzanych rękawiczkach. Był nieco drobniejszy od Hektora. Miał pociągłą twarz o regularnych rysach, prosty nos oraz zielone oczy o spokojnym, przenikliwym spojrzeniu. Siwe pasma znaczyły jego ciemne, gładko przyczesane włosy.

Albert Goyle obejmował ramieniem Violettę, która rozglądała się, znudzona, dookoła. Miała na sobie eleganckie futro, złotą biżuterię i czarny kapelusz z szerokim rondem, ozdobiony kilkoma miękkimi piórami, drżącymi lekko na wietrze.

Gregory był sam. Jego ochroniarze, ustawieni w strategicznych miejscach, lustrowali czujnym wzrokiem otoczenie. Ciemne okulary, zaczarowane w specjalny sposób, pozwalały im widzieć ludzi pod pelerynami-niewidkami, a także neutralizowały działanie niektórych zaklęć maskujących. Wszyscy ubrani w jednakowe czarne płaszcze i antypoślizgowe rękawice ściskali trzonki opartych o ziemię nowoczesnych mioteł.

Co jakiś czas zerkali w kierunku porośniętego rzadkim świerkowym lasem stromego zbocza po zachodniej stronie cmentarza. Stał tam rudowłosy mężczyzna w drelichowej kurtce. Oparty niedbale o pień drzewa, z papierosem w zębach, bez entuzjazmu przypatrywał się ceremonii. Z jego kieszeni co chwilę wyglądało niespokojnie łasicowate zwierzątko, które za każdym razem niespiesznym, ale zdecydowanym ruchem wpychał tam z powrotem.

Była jeszcze nieoficjalna delegacja kolegów z pracy, Milicenta Bulstrode oraz niewielka grupa ciekawskich mieszkańców Doliny Godryka. Ci ostatni trzymali kwiaty, wzdychali cicho, słuchali słów korpulentnego czarodzieja w fioletowej szacie, przyglądali się milczącym Malfoyom, szeptem wymieniali spostrzeżenia. Wysoka kobieta tłumaczyła coś sąsiadom, starsze małżeństwo spierało się zapamiętale ściszonymi głosami. Słowa: „rodzice", „Szwecja" i „dobry człowiek" rozlegały się raz po raz w zimnym powietrzu, przeszywały jak igła monotonne brzęczenie poruszonego tłumu, mieszające się ze spokojnym szumem wyniosłych świerków.

Frydolina Hoult stała bez ruchu, nieco z boku, jakby dając do zrozumienia, że przywiodło ją tutaj coś innego niż próżna ciekawość. Milczała, wodząc dookoła szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Łagodny wiatr rozwiewał jej jasne włosy, muskał po białej jak kreda twarzy. Oddychała ciężko, starając się nie patrzeć na trumnę, ale coś wciąż przyciągało tam jej wzrok. Za każdym razem, kiedy zerknęła w tamtą stronę, wzdrygała się z lękiem, mrugała szybko powiekami, a serce łomotało jej w piersi.

Słowa czarodzieja w fioletowej szacie ucichły pod ołowianym niebem. Ludzie zaczęli przytupywać z zimna. Lucjusz Malfoy powolnym, choć pewnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku podwyższenia, podpierając się swoją laską. Zatrzymawszy się obok trumny, schylił się, by położyć na białym płótnie przywiędły storczyk. Wyprostował się, spoglądając w zamyśleniu na samotny kwiatek, po czym parsknął cicho i lekko pokręcił głową, jakby coś go rozbawiło. Po zebranych przeszedł szmer. Spojrzał na nich zimno, nieznacznie mrużąc szare oczy.

- Zastanawiam się… – rzekł głośno. – Zastanawiam się, czym mój syn zasłużył sobie na to, by jego pogrzeb zgromadził tak liczne grono znamienitych obywateli.

Uniósł brew, patrząc po obecnych z ironicznym uśmiechem. Dziesiątki par oczu rozwarły się szerzej.

- Powinienem wygłosić przemowę, jak mniemam. – Westchnął ledwie dosłyszalnie. – Powinienem powiedzieć, że Draco Malfoy żył godnie, szlachetnie i uczciwie, że tak wiele osiągnął, że był wspaniałym człowiekiem. I że jestem z niego dumny… Ale każdy ze zgromadzonych na tej smutnej uroczystości zapewne wie dobrze, jaki był Draco Malfoy, więc byłoby to odrobinę niesmaczne, jak sądzę, gdybyśmy wszyscy zaczęli nagle udawać, że go kochaliśmy i będziemy za nim tęsknić oraz że jego śmierć to niepowetowana strata dla naszej społeczności.

Jego zblazowane spojrzenie, ślizgające się po twarzach zdezorientowanych żałobników, zatrzymało się nagle na drobnym, jasnowłosym chłopcu, który patrzył na niego tak, jakby odczuwał palącą potrzebę zaciśnięcia drżących rączek na jego szyi. Lucjusz umilkł na krótką chwilę, po czym odchrząknął, wytrącony nieco z równowagi.

- Jednakże – podjął zaraz – był on moim jedynym synem i nie zamierzam udawać, że jego śmierć mnie w żaden sposób nie poruszyła.

Ktoś prychnął sarkastycznie, ściągając na siebie zdegustowane spojrzenia sąsiadów.

- Jak widzę, nie wszyscy potrafią zachowywać się stosownie do okoliczności – rzekł Lucjusz, zerknąwszy w tamtym kierunku. – Zdumiewające, jak rzadka to umiejętność. Jak już wspomniałem, Draco był moim jedynym dzieckiem i naigrawanie się z jego śmierci nie jest, zdaje się, szczególnie taktowne. Obecna jest tu przecież jego matka.

Wyraz twarzy Narcyzy prawie się nie zmieniał od początku pogrzebu, ale kiedy kilkanaście osób odwróciło głowy w jej stronę, doznała uczucia pewnego niesmaku. Przeszył ją kolejny dreszcz. Nie patrzyła mężowi w oczy.

- Przyjęto, że o zmarłych nie należy mówić źle – ciągnął Lucjusz nieco ciszej. – O moim synu nie należy więc mówić wiele. Jego śmierć, choć z pewnością tragiczna i dla niektórych bolesna, nie jest niczym wyjątkowym w kraju, gdzie od lat za nic ma się ludzkie życie, gdzie rządzą ludzie, którzy nie wahają się przed niczym w dążeniu do własnych celów. Wielka Brytania to kraj bezprawia i nieoficjalnych wyroków śmierci, to wiemy od dawna. Jakże się więc dziwić, że Dracona Malfoya spotkała taka śmierć? Jakże się dziwić, że Draco Malfoy nie zdołał osiągnąć nic, co mogłoby zapewnić mu szacunek otoczenia? Zastanawia mnie, ileż to osób z tego tak licznego grona przybyło tu ze względu na szacunek dla osoby zmarłego. Ileż z nich odczuwa szczery żal z powodu jego odejścia?

Z kieszeni rudowłosego mężczyzny wystawiał łepek biały gronostaj z błyszczącymi, czarnymi oczkami utkwionymi nieruchomo w Lucjuszu.

- No i po co ci to było? – mruknął do niego Ron, przytrzymując go za kark. – Koniecznie chciałeś to usłyszeć? A może czego innego się spodziewałeś, co? Właź z powrotem, chcesz, żeby cię znaleźli?

Zwierzątko nie poruszyło się.

- Nie to nie – stwierdził spokojnie Ron, zakładając ręce na piersiach. – Co mnie to w końcu obchodzi…

Zapadał zmierzch. Latarnie na cmentarzu rozjarzyły się w jednej chwili ciepłym blaskiem.

Daniel i Hektor z ironicznymi uśmiechami obserwowali, jak na czoło Lucjusza występują kropelki potu. Słowa zaczynały mu się mieszać. Rozluźnił nieco szalik, rozpiął górny guzik kożucha. Należało kończyć.

- Dziękuję wszystkim – rzekł oschle – za przybycie na pogrzeb tego nieszczęsnego człowieka, który nie pozostawił po sobie nic prócz… – Uśmiechnął się pogardliwie, kiedy jego wzrok znów padł na Leonarda. Chłopiec zacisnął z nienawiścią pięści.

Dębowa trumna stanęła w płomieniach. Zziębnięci ludzie w głębokiej ciszy wpatrywali się w niezwykły, bladobłękitny ogień trzaskający łagodnie na mrozie. Lucjusz z trudem zaczerpnął powietrza. W głowie mu szumiało. Kiedy schodził z podwyższenia, ogarnęła go nagle fala gorąca, przed oczami pociemniało, obrazy rozpłynęły się we mgle. Osunął się bez zmysłów w śnieg.

Zrobiło się zamieszanie. Ismena Crabbe zakryła usta dłonią. Violetta, nieznacznie ożywiona, opierając się na ramieniu Alberta, wyciągała szyję, żeby lepiej widzieć. Daniel i Hektor wymienili spojrzenia, po czym jednocześnie ruszyli w stronę nieprzytomnego Malfoya. Leonardo uśmiechał się z mściwą satysfakcją.

Zanim Ron zdążył zareagować, gronostaj wystrzelił z jego kieszeni jak biały pocisk, upadł w śnieg i pomknął w kierunku cmentarza ile sił w krótkich łapkach.

- Stój! – Weasley rzucił się za nim w pogoń, ale było już za późno. Zwierzątko po kilku susach zniknęło mu z oczu. Zatrzymał się więc gwałtownie, wciągnął w płuca mroźne powietrze i zaklął na głos, mierzwiąc dłonią rude włosy.

Narcyza zerknęła przelotnie na męża, podtrzymywana silnym ramieniem Gregory'ego Goyle'a. Nie poruszyła się.

- Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego. – Obok niej stanęła przysadzista staruszka, która z niepokojem obserwowała, jak Lucjusz zostaje ocucony zaklęciem, posadzony na kamiennej ławeczce, zaopatrzony w świeżą wodę i jakiś eliksir, a wreszcie zapewniony, że nic złego nie powinno się z nim teraz stać. Narcyza nie odzywała się.

- Na pewno wszystko będzie z nim w porządku – ciągnęła starsza czarownica. – Proszę się nie martwić. Przepraszam, nie przedstawiłam się – zreflektowała się nagle. – Nazywam się Agnes Hawkins. Mój syn zaginął tego samego dnia, kiedy zastrzelono pani syna…

- Miejmy nadzieję, że się odnajdzie – stwierdziła sucho Narcyza, bo dłużej nie wypadało milczeć.

- Och, w to wszyscy wierzymy. – Agnes ożywiła się. – Ja, mąż, nasza córka… Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, co bym zrobiła, gdyby coś mu się stało. Mówią, że się zabił, ale ja w to nie wierzę. Zawsze był taki pogodny. Miał rodzinę, przyjaciół i dobrą pracę. Czemu miałby…? Niedawno wybierał garnitur na wesele siostry… Tak się nie zachowuje samobójca, prawda?

- Nie, z pewnością nie – przytaknęła machinalnie Narcyza, nie spuszczając wzroku z nagrobka, który zmaterializował się w błękitnych płomieniach.

- Bardzo mi przykro z powodu tego, co panią spotkało – rzekła Agnes współczująco. – Musi pani teraz być silna…

Gregory pobladł nieznacznie.

- Na mnie już czas, pani Malfoy. – odezwał się nagle z lekkim zdenerwowaniem. – Jestem tu w pewnym sensie na służbie i nie mogę… Szczerze współczuję… Do widzenia, pani Malfoy.

Oddalił się pospiesznie, wypatrując wśród zaaferowanych żałobników dwóch chłopców powierzonych jego opiece. Mokry śnieg trzeszczał pod jego ciężkimi butami. Ludzie wokół niego zmierzali w różnych kierunkach, utrudniając poszukiwania.

Leonardo stał nieruchomo przy grobie ojca z nosem wtulonym w obszerny, wełniany szalik. Za jego plecami Lucjusz Malfoy dochodził do siebie, otoczony gromadką życzliwych osób, narastał gwar, toczyły się rozmowy, ktoś wybuchnął śmiechem, ktoś inny zawołał znajomego. Robiło się coraz ciemniej i coraz bardziej pusto. Znów poczuł łzy pod powiekami.

- Twój tata był odważnym i inteligentnym człowiekiem, wiesz, mały? – usłyszał za sobą niski, kobiecy głos.

Szybko odwrócił głowę. Kobieta była wysoka, ubrana w oliwkową kurtkę z grubego płótna. Miała mocno zarysowaną szczękę, garbaty nos, małe, niebieskie oczy z długimi rzęsami i ciemnoblond włosy splecione w ciężki warkocz.

Podeszła bliżej, przystając tuż obok Leonarda.

- I bardzo cię kochał – ciągnęła, kładąc na nagrobku bukiecik stokrotek. – Może nie miał dla ciebie tyle czasu, ile by chciał, ale to nie do końca jego wina…

- Cześć, Milicento. – Tuż obok niej rozległ się znajomy głos. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Odwróciła się natychmiast i uśmiechnęła szeroko na widok Gregory'ego Goyle'a.

- Greg. – Uścisnęła mu mocno rękę. – Nie mieliśmy okazji… Miło cię widzieć.

Spojrzała znów na przybrany kwiatami nagrobek.

- To już czwarte z nas… – powiedziała cicho.

Gregory zerknął na nią, nie rozumiejąc.

- Tak, czwarte – powtórzyła. – Najpierw Crabbe, potem biedna Daphne… Zabini niedawno popełnił samobójstwo, słyszałeś? No a teraz Draco…

- A, o tym mówisz…

- Zostaliśmy tylko my dwoje, Pansy… – liczyła wolno, odginając palce – Nie wiesz, co się dzieje z Nottem?

- Nie, nie wiem – odparł cicho Gregory. – Przepraszam cię, ale naprawdę nie mam teraz czasu. Leo, pożegnałeś się z tatą?

- Jasne, praca – uśmiechnęła się z niejakim żalem. – Rozumiem. Ja właściwie też muszę wracać do spraw obozu… Miejmy nadzieję, że następnym razem spotkamy się w weselszych okolicznościach…

- Miejmy nadzieję… Chodź, Leo. Gdzie Teddy? A, tu jesteś, dobrze. Do zobaczenia, Milicento. I nie martw się, będzie dobrze. – Klepnął ją w ramię, zmuszając się do pokrzepiającego uśmiechu.

Część jego ochroniarzy deportowała się już na Equester Avenue, żeby sprawdzić teren, część czekała na niego w niewielkiej odległości. Milicenta podniosła rękę w pożegnalnym geście, kiedy Gregory wraz ze swoimi podopiecznymi rozpływał się w nocnym powietrzu.

Wkrótce cmentarz opustoszał zupełnie. Ron Weasley, klnąc pod nosem na czym świat stoi, zręcznie wspiął się na żelazne ogrodzenie i zeskoczywszy na ziemię po drugiej stronie, rozejrzał się dookoła wytężonym wzrokiem. Gronostaja nigdzie nie dostrzegł, ale w oddali, przy jednym z nagrobków majaczył niewyraźny ludzki kształt. Ron postawił kołnierz kurtki, burknął coś do siebie ze złością, po czym ruszył szybko w tamtym kierunku.

Draco stał oparty o jeden z pomników, wpatrując się w ciemność przed sobą. W słabym świetle cmentarnych latarni kłębiła się wydychana przez niego para.

- Ty do reszty już zwariowałeś? – warknął do niego Ron i uderzył go w łopatkę. – Po co to było, co? Po co w ogóle tu przyłaziłeś?

- Uspokój się, Weasley, nad wszystkim panowałem – odparł niechętnie Draco, nie zmieniając pozycji.

Ron prychnął.

- Nikt ci nie kazał mnie tu zabierać – ciągnął spokojnie Malfoy. – Musiałem zobaczyć, czy nic mu nie jest…

- Ojcu?

Draco odwrócił głowę w stronę Weasleya. W jego szarych oczach czaiło się coś obłąkańczego.

- Leonardowi – odparł powoli i znów zapatrzył się w dal. – Nic mu na razie nie zrobili, ale niech tylko spróbują… – Przez jego twarz przebiegł wyraz szaleńczej determinacji. – Ojcu? – Zamrugał szybko powiekami. – Z ojcem też wszystko w porządku. Nic mu nie będzie. Nie wiem, dlaczego zemdlał. Co za różnica. Zawsze był wątłego zdrowia… Leonardo zresztą też. Odziedziczył chorobę po matce…

Stali chwilę w milczeniu. Wreszcie Ron przerwał uciążliwą ciszę:

- To jak, wracamy? Zimno tu.

- Milton zginął przez nią – Draco uśmiechnął się gorzko, pozostawiając pytanie bez odpowiedzi. – Dotąd byłem pewien, że to barman, taki podejrzany typ… A jej nie doceniłem. Nie wiem, jak mogłem być tak… To ona im wszystko wyśpiewała. Pracuje dla nich. Ta kelnerka w pubie. Musiała nam podsłuch założyć. Szmata. Zwykła, zdradziecka…

- Przestań – przerwał mu ostro Ron. – Skąd masz pewność po pierwsze? Przecież gdyby wam podsłuch założyła, to ty też już byś nie żył, nie?

Draco rzucił mu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

- Kretyn z ciebie, Weasley – mruknął. – Oni mnie potrzebują, tłumaczyłem ci…Pewności mieć nie mogę, ale pomyśl. Skoro tak się mną interesują, to musieli mieć szpiega w Dolinie Godryka. A kto za mną cały czas łaził i śledził wzrokiem, kiedy tylko znalazłem się w polu widzenia? Ona. Kto dzisiaj tak świetnie udawał rozpacz po mojej śmierci? Ona. Kto wreszcie nosi przy sobie profesjonalną aparaturę szpiegowską? Ja znam te miniradary do wykrywania animagów. Mają pewną wadę. Niektóre zwierzęta potrafią wyczuć, kiedy znajdą się w pobliżu czegoś takiego. Nie tylko ochroniarze Goyle'a o mnie wiedzieli. Niech ona się lepiej trzyma ode mnie z daleka, bo ją rozszarpię, przysięgam ci, Weasley, rozszarpię ją na strzępy. Ją i każdego, kto ośmieli się skrzywdzić mojego syna.

Księżyc wyłonił się zza chmur. Jego blade światło rozproszyło ciemności nad rozległą, zaśnieżoną doliną, wśliznęło się bezszelestnie między kamienne nagrobki. Kontury świerków na horyzoncie zarysowały się wyraźniej na tle granatowego nieba. Ruch na ulicach powoli zamierał.

Na Equester Avenue było prawie pusto. Agenci sekcji ochronnej Shadow Service lecieli wzdłuż szerokiej ulicy, pewnie ściskając rączki swoich mioteł. Mroźne powietrze muskało ich po twarzach, kiedy w zgrabnym szyku mknęli cicho po usianym gwiazdami, nocnym niebie. Pod nimi toczyła się leniwie należąca do służb specjalnych kryta dorożka, którą jechał ich zwierzchnik ze swoimi podopiecznymi. Kopyta dwóch gniadych klaczy stukały monotonnie po śliskim bruku. Woźnica kiwał się sennie na koźle.

Leonardo patrzył w okno bez słowa, z głową leżącą bezwładnie na oparciu obitym brązową skórą. Chmary sów fruwały niestrudzenie we wszystkie strony z pilnymi wiadomościami przywiązanymi do nóżek.

- Zimno, co, chłopaki? – odezwał się wreszcie Gregory, zacierając ręce.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Teddy wbił wzrok w podłogę. Leonardo nie poruszył się.

- No, tak… – Goyle chrząknął, lekko zakłopotany, spojrzał krótko na ulicę, po czym z ciężkim westchnieniem oparł dłonie na udach.

Przez jakiś czas jechali w milczeniu. Klasycystyczne zabudowania Equester Avenue przesuwały się wolno za oknem, oświetlone łagodnym blaskiem sierpowatego księżyca. Nagie gałęzie drzew po obu stronach brukowanej drogi drżały lekko na wietrze. Woźnica strzelił z bata.

- Pewnie się zastanawiasz, Leo – zaczął wreszcie Goyle, nie bardzo wiedząc, co należałoby w tej sytuacji powiedzieć – co się z tobą stanie po śmierci twojego jedynego prawnego opiekuna.

Mina chłopca świadczyła dobitnie, że niewiele go to obchodzi. Niezrażony tym Gregory, kontynuował:

- Jesteś niepełnoletni, więc ktoś musi przejąć nad tobą opiekę. Najprawdopodobniej będą to twoi dziadkowie…

- Nienawidzę ich.

- …albo ja jako twój ojciec chrzestny. Dlaczego ich nienawidzisz?

Leonardo nie odpowiedział. Upłynęło kilkanaście sekund, podczas których słychać było tylko turkot kół w akompaniamencie stukania żelaznych podków o gładkie kamienie.

- Odziedziczyłeś po ojcu całkiem spory majątek – podjął wreszcie Gregory, patrząc uważnie na chrześniaka. – Dom, oszczędności, inne ruchomości… Przysługuje ci też ustawowa renta po zmarłym rodzicu i jednorazowe odszkodowanie, jako że twój ojciec był naszym agentem i zginął na służbie. Państwo dobrze płaci rodzinom poległych agentów…

Leonardo oderwał wzrok od okna, unosząc brwi ze zdumieniem.

- Mój tata? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Jest bohaterem?

Gregory przesunął dłonią po karku.

- Można tak powiedzieć – odparł wymijająco. – No, będziemy wysiadać, chłopaki.

Dorożkarz ściągnął lejce, klacze stanęły posłusznie przed szeroką bramą okazałego barokowo-klasycystycznego pałacu z monumentalną, bogato zdobioną fasadą, dużymi, zamkniętymi półkoliście oknami oraz rozległym kolumnowym portykiem zwieńczonym masywnym tympanonem.

Ochroniarze wylądowali miękko na brukowanym granitem dziedzińcu. Zwierzchnik skinął im krótko głową, znalazłszy się za żelazną bramą. Tutaj się rozdzielili. Agenci wprawnie dosiedli mioteł i wzbili się w powietrze, zaś Gregory zaprowadził swoich podopiecznych do pałacu.

- Leo, nie jesteś głodny? – spytał cicho Teddy, kiedy we trzech przemierzali długi, pusty korytarz wyłożony marmurową posadzką. – Idziesz na kolację? Bo ja to bym coś zjadł, wiesz?

Leonardo łypnął na niego spod oka.

- Nie jestem głodny – mruknął. – Ale możesz iść beze mnie, co za problem? W końcu nic się takiego nie stało poza tym, że straciłem ojca.

Teddy zawahał się.

- Na pewno? – spytał ostrożnie.

- Jasne – odparł Leonardo, nie patrząc mu w oczy i mrugając szybko powiekami. – Skoro jesteś głodny… Ja mogę zaczekać. W końcu…

- Przestań, Leo – przerwał mu Gregory. – Idź, Ted. Ja się nim zajmę.

Przystanęli przed drzwiami gościnnej sypialni. Teddy przez chwilę patrzył niepewnie to na Goyle'a, to na Leonarda, po czym rzuciwszy krótkie: „To na razie, Leo", zawrócił w stronę kuchni.

Gregory nacisnął klamkę i wszedł za chrześniakiem do przestronnego pomieszczenia o szmaragdowych ścianach. Stała tu ozdobna szafa ze złotymi uchwytami, aksamitne fotele z lśniącymi poręczami w kształcie lwów, owalne zwierciadło obramowane misterną arabeską oraz obtłuczony alabastrowy posąg starca w długiej szacie. Na mozaikowej podłodze leżał wzorzysty dywan.

Leonardo postawił na nocnym stoliku zdjęcie ojca, które zabrał z domu przed pogrzebem.

- Poszedł sobie i mnie zostawił – syknął ze złością.

- Wróci – Goyle uśmiechnął się pod nosem, odsuwając nieco aksamitną zasłonę, by wyjrzeć przez okno. – Poszedł tylko na kolację, nic mu nie będzie.

Leonardo łypnął na niego ponuro i usiadł na łóżku, podpierając się z tyłu rękami.

- Wredny egoista, tylko o sobie myśli – mruknął.

- Leo, przestań.

- Nie mów mi, co mam robić – Leonardo nieznacznie podniósł głos. – Chcę być teraz sam. Nie potrzebuję nikogo. Wynoś się stąd. Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, że mój tata jest agentem. Nigdy go nie doceniałeś. No wynoś się, co tak stoisz?!

Chwycił jedwabną poduszeczkę i ze złością cisnął nią w Goyle'a, któremu bezgraniczne zdumienie na moment odebrało zdolność mowy. Jego cierpliwość miała swoje granice. Ogarnęła go fala wściekłości. W końcu Draco żył, więc nie było żadnego powodu, by Leonardo mógł się zachowywać tak dziecinnie.

- Przestań się wreszcie nad sobą użalać, ty mały hipokryto – warknął. – Do wszystkich masz pretensje, że cię nie rozumieją, a jak Lupinowi babka umarła, to gdzie ty byłeś, co? A potem obrażony, cholera jasna, na cały świat. Twój ojciec nie żyje i na pewno lepiej mu teraz bez ciebie, bo to przez ciebie właśnie miał najwięcej problemów. Powiedzieć ci, co…

Leonardo wybuchnął płaczem. Gregory przygryzł wargi. Nie dokończył zdania. Patrzył w milczeniu na chrześniaka, nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, co teraz powinien zrobić. Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, co czują inni, ale w tym momencie spróbował sobie wyobrazić tragiczną śmierć swojego ojca. Szybko jednak odsunął od siebie tę myśl.

On i Albert byli do niego bardzo przywiązani. Wychowywał ich samotnie, odkąd żona zostawiła go z małymi dziećmi i nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczyli. Gregory do tej pory miał do niej żal.

Odetchnął głęboko, otrząsając się ze wspomnień.

- No dobra,mały, pójdę już…

Leonardo nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Długo nie mógł zasnąć tej nocy. Pierwszy raz, odkąd tu trafił, czuł się tak źle. Księżyc zaglądał przez szparę między aksamitnymi zasłonami. Policzki chłopca błyszczały od łez. Oczy wpatrywały się nieruchomo w okno. Starał się przestać myśleć.

ooo

Obudził się przed ósmą. Świece w jego sypialni płonęły jasno. Zmarszczył nos, niezadowolony, i naciągnął na głowę kołdrę. Usłyszał szczęk delikatnie zamykanych drzwi.

- Wynoś się kimkolwiek jesteś – zawarczał.

- Przyniosłem panu śniadanie, _monsieur. _– Rozległo się stuknięcie stawianej na blacie tacy. Cicho brzęknęła filiżanka. – Nie jest pan głodny?

Był. I to bardzo. Łypnął podejrzliwie ze skłębionej pościeli. Barczysty brunet w garniturze patrzył na niego uważnie, stojąc z założonymi rękami obok okrągłego stolika pod oknem. Gorące tosty z dżemem oraz mocna angielska herbata pachniały zachęcająco. Leonardo wygrzebał się spod kołdry, usiadł na łóżku, ziewnął, przetarł oczy, po czym boso podreptał w kierunku stolika, wciąż zerkając nieufnie na mężczyznę.

- Nazywam się Quentin Dominique Ducourtioux – oznajmił brunet, siadając naprzeciwko niego. – Pan nie musi się przedstawiać.

- Dominique? – Leonardo oderwał zębami kęs tosta. – Myślałem, że to imię dla dziewczyny.

Quentin znieruchomiał na ułamek sekundy, po czym rzekł chłodno, ignorując uwagę:

- Mam nadzieję, że panu smakuje.

- Mam ochotę na płatki – oświadczył Leonardo rozkapryszonym tonem. – Przynieś mi płatki. Tylko bez kożucha.

- Przykro mi, panie Malfoy, ale nie mam obowiązku spełniania pańskich życzeń. Chciałbym jedynie zadać kilka pytań.

Chłopak skrzywił się i sięgnął po kolejnego tosta.

- Nic nie powiem, dopóki nie dostanę swoich płatków – burknął cicho, obrażony.

- Zobaczymy… – stwierdził lekceważąco Ducourtioux, leniwie obracając w palcach cienką różdżkę z oliwkowego drewna. – Czy powiedziano panu, że pański ojciec żyje? Czy też pan Goyle ukrył przed panem ten fakt?

Leonardo zastygł na moment w bezruchu. Twarz mu pobladła. Rytm serca przyspieszył. W głowie zawirowały setki myśli. Wreszcie zmrużył oczy i gwałtownie odsunął od siebie tacę ze śniadaniem.

- Wynoś się – wycedził. – Nie chcę cię tu widzieć, słyszysz? Wujek nigdy by… Nienawidzę cię. Wujek mi mówił, żebym ci nie ufał, bo jesteś psem Naczelnika i do tego żabojadem. Mój tata nie żyje, słyszysz?! Nie żyje i nie kłam, że jest inaczej!

Quentin patrzył na niego ponuro. Uznał, że najwyższy czas kończyć ceremonie. Bez słowa pstryknął palcami. Cienkie sznurki zacisnęły się na ciele Leonarda tak mocno, że chłopiec ledwie mógł oddychać. Pisnął, wystraszony, i szarpnął się instynktownie, ale spowodowało to falę nowego bólu. Zaskomlił więc tylko żałośnie.

- Spróbujmy raz jeszcze – odezwał się łagodnie Quentin, kierując różdżkę w jego stronę. – Co panu wiadomo na temat kontaktów pańskiego ojca z kosowskimi dysydentami?

Leonardo zamrugał nerwowo. W głowie kłębiły mu się strzępki myśli, ale mózg nie potrafił ich powiązać w logiczną całość.

- Nic… – powiedział w końcu łamiącym się głosem.

Ducourtioux machnął lekko różdżką. Z góry lunął na chłopca strumień lodowatej wody. Leonardo wrzasnął krótko, ale zaraz umilkł, bo zabrakło mu powietrza. Wił się w ciasnych, wpijających mu się w ciało więzach, rozpaczliwie próbując złapać oddech.

- A teraz? – spytał spokojnie Quentin, cofnąwszy zaklęcie.

Leonardo kaszlał, pluł wodą i płakał, dygocząc z zimna, które rozsadzało mu każdy nerw tępym bólem. Skóra zaczęła szczypać. Z nosa pociekła mu strużka krwi.

Ducourtioux przekrzywił głowę. Pstryknął znów palcami, by uwolnić więźnia, po czym niespiesznym krokiem podszedł do ociekającego wodą chłopca. Leonardo ucichł. Ostrożnie dotknął górnej wargi i powoli podniósł wystraszony wzrok na Quentina, który niedbałym ruchem różdżki rozpalił ogień w kominku.

- Proszę pochylić się do przodu i wydmuchać nos, panie Malfoy – polecił, wyciągając paczkę chusteczek higienicznych z kieszeni marynarki.

Leonardo wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa rozszerzonymi z przerażenia źrenicami, drżąc na całym ciele.

- J-ja… – wyjąkał w końcu płaczliwie, szczękając zębami. – Ja chcę d-do t-taty…

Ducourtioux westchnął, schował chusteczki, przywołał zaklęciem ręcznik z łazienki, po czym bezceremonialnie ściągnął z chłopca mokrą piżamę i przygiął go lekko do podłogi, mocno przytrzymując za kark.

- W ten sposób – poinstruował go, prostując się. – Proszę ucisnąć nos poniżej części kostnej.

Rozkładając ręcznik, znieruchomiał nagle. Przymrużył brązowe oczy, przyglądając się podejrzliwie siniakom wyraźnie widocznym na ciele Leonarda między cienkimi pręgami po więzach.

- Hemofilia? – spytał wolno po dłuższej chwili.

Doczekawszy się niewerbalnej odpowiedzi twierdzącej, pokręcił głową, po czym szczelnie otulił Leonarda puszystym ręcznikiem.

- To komplikuje nieco sytuację – stwierdził, posadziwszy go w fotelu przed kominkiem. – Ale nie szkodzi. Mam znajomego, który postara się o eliksir dla pana. Bardzo dobry eliksir, rosyjski. Proszę się nie martwić. Nic poważnego się tu panu nie stanie, proszę mi wierzyć. Mam nadzieję, że panu smakowało… – Zabrał ze stolika resztki śniadania. – Niedługo zapewne znów się spotkamy. Proszę na siebie uważać,_monsieur_…

Zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi, oddał tacę jednemu z pałacowych skrzatów, który zaraz podreptał z nią w kierunku kuchni. Z przeciwnej strony nadchodził ciężkim krokiem szef służb specjalnych. Na widok Ducourtioux zatrzymał się, niemile zaskoczony.

- Czego pan chciał od mojego chrześniaka, panie Ducourtioux? – spytał ostro.

- Przyniosłem mu śniadanie – odparł spokojnie Quentin. – Ponieważ jego ojciec chrzestny się o to nie zatroszczył. Proszę wybaczyć, spieszę się.

Gregory zacisnął wielkie pięści.

- Ostrzegam cię, Ducourtioux – warknął. – Niech ci tylko coś przyjdzie do tego…

- Przepraszam, że panu przerwę, ale nie chciałbym się spóźnić. Do widzenia.

Nie chcąc tracić cennego czasu, ruszył jak najszybciej w kierunku klatki schodowej.

- Nie radzę, Ducourtioux – rozległ się za nim głos Goyle'a. Tym razem był spokojny. Quentin zatrzymał się i odwrócił głowę. – Nie masz pojęcia, komu się narażasz. I po co ci to? Pamiętasz Voldemorta? Miał wrogów nawet wśród swoich ludzi. Właśnie przez to, jak ich traktował…

- Chciał pan chyba powiedzieć: „nas", panie Goyle.

Gregory patrzył na niego spod oka.

- To ci się nie opłaci, Ducourtioux – powiedział ciszej. – Spróbuj, to, zaręczam ci, pożałujesz…

- To się okaże – Quentin strzepnął nieistniejący pyłek z marynarki. – Miłego dnia życzę.

Nie oglądając się za siebie, poprawił krawat i niespiesznym krokiem skierował się ku spiralnym, marmurowym schodom z pozłacaną poręczą.

Na parterze załadował na wszelki wypadek magazynek swojej nieodłącznej, nienagannie wyczyszczonej beretty. Kamizelkę kuloodporną na wszelki wypadek nosił zwykle pod ubraniem. Na wszelki wypadek miał też przy sobie paralizator, pianę łzawiącą, pelerynę-niewidkę, laserowy przecinak, kajdanki, opatrunki, zapasową amunicję, peruwiański proszek natychmiastowej ciemności, aparaturę kontrinwigilacyjną, kilka granatów i detonatorów pozorujących, nóż bojowy umocowany przy łydce oraz lateksowe rękawiczki.

Wyszedłszy z pałacu, zatrzymał się na chwilę pod ozdobnym tympanonem. Rozejrzał się uważnie, nieznacznie mrużąc oczy, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza zaczarowane okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Tak, na wszelki wypadek.

Słońce przedarło się na krótko przez ołowianą zasłonę chmur, kiedy, pokonawszy prawie trzysta jardów oblodzonego chodnika, znalazł się przed elegancką, niedużą kawiarnią.

Przy stoliku w kącie czekała na niego smukła blondynka w okularach i kremowym kostiumie. Na szyi miała turkusową apaszkę w kwiaty, proste włosy spięła brązową klamrą. Popijała mocne espresso, wpatrując się obojętnie w przysłonięte beżowym perkalem okno.

- Jak się masz, Sylvie? – Quentin stanął obok, zdejmując okulary.

Na dźwięk znajomego głosu drgnęła i odwróciła szybko głowę.

- Witaj, bracie – uśmiechnęła się. – Co słychać?

Quentin usiadł naprzeciwko. Niespiesznym ruchem wziął do ręki menu.

- Gdzie Olivier? – spytał, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przesuwając wzrokiem po ozdobnych literach. – Latte macchiato.

Wysoka szklanka z aromatycznym napojem zmaterializowała się przed nim w okamgnieniu.

- Olivier? – Sylvie rozejrzała się niespokojnie. – Powinien już być. Może coś się stało?

- Może… – Quentin zabębnił palcami w blat. – Co u ciebie, Mrówko?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, słysząc przezwisko z dzieciństwa. Zwięźle zrelacjonowała bratu ostatnie wydarzenia.

Drzwi kawiarni otworzyły się gwałtownie. Do wnętrza wdarł się lodowaty podmuch. Rosły mężczyzna w ciemnoszarej, podbitej futrem kurtce oraz oliwkowej, wojskowej uszance energicznym krokiem skierował się w stronę rodzeństwa.

- Mam – oznajmił, lekko zdyszany, kładąc na stoliku skórzaną walizkę. – Cholerne angole zatrzymały mnie przy łuku. – Ściągnął czapkę i zaczął pospiesznie odwiązywać szalik.

- Ponad sześć minut spóźnienia, Olivierze – poinformował go brat, patrząc na zegarek.

- Mówiłem, że mnie zatrzymali. Zostawiłem dokumenty w innej kurtce. Ale powołałem się na znajomość z pułkowni…

Quentin uniósł brew. Olivier urwał w pół słowa.

- Nieważne… – Zmieszał się lekko. – Mam wszystko.

Usiadłszy obok siostry, pocałował ją w policzek.

- Jak tam, Mrówko? – spytał cicho, szczerząc zęby.

- W porządku. – Sylvie zmierzwiła mu pieszczotliwie włosy. – Co to? – spytała, obserwując uważnie, jak Quentin odpina srebrne zamki walizki. – Śliczna jest, pokaż. – Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby obejrzeć z bliska jasną, delikatnie połyskującą kamizelkę do garnituru. – To jedwab?

- Głównie kewlar – odparł krótko Quentin. – Kuloodporna. I elegancka zarazem. Odbija też lżejsze zaklęcia. A peleryna? – Podniósł wzrok na brata.

- Jest w drugiej przegródce. Amunicja, piana łzawiąca i eliksiry, wszystko na miejscu.

- Świetnie. – Quentin zatrzasnął walizkę, upewniwszy się, że wszystko jest w porządku. – Sylvie, postaraj się, proszę, o eliksir Rasputina na krzepnięcie krwi.

- Jasne. – Sylvie wyjęła z torebki oprawiony w czarną skórę organizer. – Na kiedy?

- Na jak najszybciej.

- Będzie na wieczór. – Skreśliła szybko kilka słów. – Najpóźniej na jutro.

- Po co ci to? – spytał Olivier, sypiąc drugą saszetkę cukru do zamówionej czekolady.

- Zaistniała nieprzewidziana sytuacja. – Quentin odsunął nieco swoją szklankę. – Nasz zakładnik ma problemy ze zdrowiem, a nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby coś mu się stało.

Olivier wlepił w niego rozszerzone zdumieniem oczy.

- Quentin, ty nie zamierzasz torturować tego dzieciaka? – spytał niepewnie.

- Oczywiście, że zamierza – odparła spokojnie Sylvie. – Choć moim zdaniem istnieją metody skuteczniejsze. Manipulacja psychologiczna, perswazja, techniki mentalistyczne…

Zmieszała się odrobinę, napotykając posępny wzrok starszego brata.

- Rozumiem – powiedziała ciszej, podnosząc filiżankę. – Nie bardzo w twoim stylu…

- Tu nie chodzi o zdobycie informacji, Sylvie. – Quentin rzucił okiem na wchodzącą właśnie do kawiarni parę. – Nie sądzę, by chłopak cokolwiek wiedział. Gregory Goyle o to zadbał. Inaczej już dawno powiedziałby wszystko, co wie. Łatwo go zastraszyć. Liczę na to – pochylił się lekko nad blatem – że Draco Malfoy, chcąc odzyskać syna, wkrótce się ujawni, a wtedy będę miał dowód przeciwko Goyle'owi. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy to irytujące stworzenie znaczy dla pana Malfoya wystarczająco wiele…

- Och, o to się nie obawiaj – wtrąciła lekceważąco Sylvie, poprawiając okulary. – Robiłam wywiad środowiskowy, i mogę cię zapewnić, że to irytujące stworzenie jest dla pana Malfoya całym światem. Obaj mają chorobliwy lęk przed porzuceniem, a co za tym idzie, nie potrafią bez siebie żyć, choć więź ta wydaje mi się raczej dysfunkcyjna. Jednakże, jej konsekwencje są oczywiste i wyjątkowo dla nas korzystne. Lęk przedostaje się do świadomości, wyłączając logiczne myślenie, więc Malfoy nie cofnie się teraz przed niczym, by go wyciszyć, czyli zepchnąć znów do nieświadomości. Oczywiście, jeśli żyje.

- Żyje. – Quentin upił łyk kawy. – Założyłem podsłuch w gabinecie Goyle'a, i wiem, że Malfoy niedawno wspominał mu o rezygnacji z pracy. Kilka dni później dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, Goyle wpada na trop opozycji, choć do tej pory zupełnie sobie z nią nie radził. Malfoy ginie, Hawkins znika bez śladu. To dość podejrzane. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Goyle musiał brać w tym udział. Myślę, że zamierza nawiązać współpracę z kosowskimi dysydentami lub serbską opozycją w celu obalenia dyktatury Gashiego, a to sprzeciwia się interesom Wielkiej Brytanii.

- Czyli zdrada stanu – stwierdził Olivier, zabawiając się lewitowaniem kuleczek ze zgniecionych saszetek po cukrze. – To poważne oskarżenie, wiesz o tym.

- Wydaje się logiczne – powiedziała wolno Sylvie. – Ale robisz błąd, bracie. Dwa błędy. Po pierwsze, nigdy nie należy ślepo ufać przesłankom, bo zdumiewające zbiegi okoliczności też się zdarzają. Lepiej przemyśleć kilka alternatywnych scenariuszy. A ty zawsze przyjmujesz ten jeden najbardziej prawdopodobny i się przy nim upierasz. Po drugie, kochany, przeoczyłeś drobny aspekt. Jeżeli Malfoy rzeczywiście żyje, Goyle nie chciałby zapewne, by się teraz ujawnił, więc nie powie mu, że z dzieckiem dzieje się coś złego, prawda? Powinieneś znaleźć sposób, by przekazać to Malfoyowi bez jego pośrednictwa.

- Widzisz? Jesteś za mało elastyczny, braciszku – wtrącił żartobliwie Olivier. – I nie ja jeden ci to mówię.

Quentin spojrzał na niego zimno.

- Zapewne jeszcze pułkownik O'Connor, prawda? – spytał na pozór spokojnie. – Sformułowanie własnej opinii cię przerasta, Olivierze? Dziwię ci się, bo twój… jakby to ująć… przyjaciel… nie zna mnie wystarczająco dobrze, by wygłaszać ugruntowane opinie na mój temat. Na twoim miejscu zerwałbym tę znajomość. Ale cóż, ty zawsze przynosiłeś wstyd rodzinie i do dziś to się nie zmieniło. Powiedz mi, masz w tym jakiś cel, czy po prostu nie potrafisz…?

Olivier uderzył pięścią w blat. Naczynia zadzwoniły donośnie. Ludzie przy sąsiednich stolikach odwrócili głowy.

- Uspokójcie się – szepnęła Sylvie ze złością. – Nie słuchaj go, Olivier. On…

Olivier bez słowa wstał z krzesła. Twarz mu pobladła, dłonie drżały nieznacznie, kiedy narzucał na siebie kurtkę i okręcał szyję szalikiem.

- Nie zdążyłem mu zapłacić – mruknął Quentin, patrząc za znikającym za drzwiami bratem.

- Moje gratulacje – syknęła Sylvie. – Zraniłeś go, zadowolony? Wiesz, Quentin, czasami… Zresztą… On jest bardzo wrażliwy, a ty go nie rozumiesz. Mnie też się nie podoba ten… związek, ale staram się zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się ułożyło. Olivier znalazł sobie kogoś podobnego do ciebie, bo zawsze mu zależało na twoim uznaniu. To obrona psychologiczna. Pragniesz czegoś, czego nie możesz otrzymać od rodziny, więc starasz się to otrzymać od kogoś innego, zwykle partnera. Nie doceniasz go, Quentin. A on jest bardzo zdolny, wiesz? Obronił pracę habilitacyjną… Chciał ci się pochwalić, ale nie miał okazji, bo ty zawsze…

- Magia, Sylvie – przerwał jej brat – to chyba jedyne, z czym nasz Olivier sobie radzi.

- I właśnie dlatego nie powinieneś tego lekceważyć. On się bardzo stara, żebyś go docenił.

- Na przykład, bijąc mojego syna? – wtrącił ostrzej Quentin. – Na to też masz…

- Sam go biłeś – mruknęła Sylvie, obracając na spodeczku pustą filiżankę. – Przed rozwodem, nie pamiętasz? Wiesz co, bracie? – Oparła nagle brodę na dłoni, wpatrując się w niego przenikliwie. – A może ty jesteś po prostu zazdrosny. Bo w Hogwarcie nigdy ci nie szło tak dobrze jak jemu, co?

Quentin poruszył się na krześle.

- Co ty opowiadasz, Sylvie…

Opadła na oparcie z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy. Od dawna dobrze wiedziała, że tak właśnie jest, ale wiedziała jeszcze lepiej, że Quentin nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, a najprawdopodobniej w ogóle nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.

- Sytuacja z André – podjęła – to analogiczny przypadek. Jakaś część Oliviera cię nienawidzi, bracie. Sam sobie odpowiedz dlaczego. Nie mógłby cię kochać, gdyby nie znalazł kogoś, na kogo mógłby przenieść uczucia negatywne, komu mógłby udowodnić, że jest lepszy. I dzięki tej, nieświadomej naturalnie, taktyce wasze relacje są względnie zdrowe.

- Sylvie, nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że to moja wina. Nie przypominam sobie nic…

- Daj spokój, Quentin, oboje dobrze wiemy, że rodzice zawsze cię faworyzowali.

Quentin zamrugał, zaskoczony. Starał się przypomnieć sobie dzieciństwo.

- Nie było tak, Sylvie – zaprzeczył powoli.

- Owszem, było.

- Nie, kochanie, pewnie nie pamiętasz, ale…

- Nie, Quentin, to ty nie pamiętasz. To się właśnie nazywa pamięć wybiórcza.

Quentin milczał, analizując dokładnie sytuację. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Z nas wszystkich ojciec nie bił tylko Michela – powiedział wolno. – Jak…?

- Ale tylko ciebie kochał. – Sylvie podniosła wzrok. Nie płakała od dziecka, ale teraz jej oczy błyszczały bardziej niż zwykle. Policzki poróżowiały. – Tylko ciebie i Olivier dobrze o tym wie. – Głos zadrżał jej lekko. Sięgnęła po torebkę. – Przepraszam, muszę już iść.

Quentin został sam. Odchylił się na oparcie krzesła, dopił kawę, wyciągnął pieniądze, by zapłacić za siebie oraz rodzeństwo, zabrał płaszcz i walizkę, po czym, nie spiesząc się, wrócił szerokim, śliskim chodnikiem do pałacu Naczelnika.

W poczekalni gabinetu minął grupę elegancko ubranych ludzi zerkających co chwilę na zegarki, w skupieniu studiujących dokumenty, piszących coś zapamiętale w drogich notesach albo szwargoczących w nieznanych mu językach. Nacisnął zdobioną klamkę.

Wokół zarzuconego pergaminami biurka Naczelnika pochylało się kilka, wyraźnie podenerwowanych, osób. Hermiona Granger przygryzała wargę, czytając zapisany drobnym pismem dokument. Waleria Wilkins tłumaczyła coś dyktatorowi ściszonym głosem. Dwóch mężczyzn z ponurymi minami przeglądało stos niedawno nadesłanych listów. Przy drzwiach stał rudowłosy ochroniarz z Shadow Service.

Naczelnik podniósł głowę znad trzymanego w ręku pergaminu. Miał podkrążone oczy i chorobliwie bladą cerę. Waleria umilkła.

- Dobrze, że jesteś, Ducourtioux – odezwał się Evans wyblakłym tonem, zdejmując okulary – Przetłumaczysz mi oficjalne pismo od prezydent Francji. Dowiedz się, czy grozi wojną, wprowadzeniem embarga, destabilizacją rynku walutowego czy coś innego wymyśliła.

Jeden z mężczyzn wręczył Quentinowi pokaźnych rozmiarów pergamin.

- Murray był ostatnio na Węgrzech – powiedział niepewnie, podchodząc znów do biurka. – Zapytam, może zna węgierski…

- Harris ma kuzyna w Grecji – wtrąciła Hermiona. – Mogłaby zerknąć na ten list.

James westchnął i odłożył pergamin.

- Powiedzcie mi, dlaczego my mamy tak mało tłumaczy przysięgłych? – spytał bezradnie. – Czy oni nie mogą nauczyć się angielskiego i pisać do mnie po angielsku? Przecież wystarczy, że jedno słowo…

Rozległ się przenikliwy dźwięk telefonu. Evans chwycił ze złością słuchawkę.

- Prosiłem, żeby nie łączyć żadnych rozmów – warknął. – Mam przeliterować? Nie rozumie pani… – Urwał nagle. Twarz mu stężała. – Mhm, Jefferson… Nieoficjalnie, tak?… Pięć minut?… Niech będzie. Dziękuję, panno Shaw.

- Embargo na pióra feniksów – odezwał się Quentin, przebiegłszy wzrokiem list. Evans zgrzytnął zębami. – Ale ja w innej sprawie, sir. – Zwinął pergamin w rulon i włożył do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. – Chodzi o młodego pana Malfoya. Otóż, robimy błąd, panie Naczelniku. Powinniśmy znaleźć sposób…

- Zwariowałeś, Ducourtioux? – spytał łagodnie James, zdejmując znów okulary. – Wydaje ci się, że ja nie mam czym się zająć, tak? Zabieraj się za to tłumaczenie, ale migiem. Więcej pożytku z tego będzie.

- Ale, panie Naczelniku, nie rozumie pan. Jeżeli Malfoy żyje, oznaczałoby to…

- Przestań robić z siebie idiotę. Sekcja zwłok nie wykazała…

- Jej wyniki zostały utajnione, przypominam panu – przerwał mu Quentin, odrobinę urażony. – Badanie przeprowadzone zostało zbyt pobieżnie, a kontrolę nad nim sprawował główny podejrzany, mianowicie Gregory Goyle. Ta procedura, sir, jest absurdalna.

- Jak zobaczysz zielonego rycerza, Quentinie, to też koniecznie daj mi znać – mruknął Evans, biorąc do ręki jeden z pergaminów.

- Panie Naczelniku, proszę posłuchać. Możemy użyć sowy chłopca, by przekazać jego ojcu jasny komunikat. Na przykład, odcięty palec.

- Daj mu spokój, Quen, to tylko dziecko. – Naczelnik pochylił się z powrotem nad biurkiem. – I gra na gitarze. Zrujnujesz mu karierę.

Rozległo się donośne pukanie. Rudowłosy agent otworzył drzwi.

- Witam, panie Naczelniku. – Starsza czarownica o pociągłej twarzy, zadbanych, ciemnych lokach i wąskich oczach koloru gorzkiej czekolady wyciągnęła rękę do Evansa. – Nazywam się Moira Jefferson. Zajmę panu chwilkę, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko.

- Oczywiście, pani Jefferson. Proszę zostawić nas samych.

- Rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych – zaczęła kobieta, kiedy w gabinecie nie został już nikt oprócz nich dwojga i ochroniarza pod drzwiami – zdaje sobie sprawę z newralgicznej sytuacji, w jakiej pan się znalazł, panie Naczelniku. Rozumie pan jednak, że nie możemy dopuścić do wojny z niemagicznym światem. Musi pan zdawać sobie sprawę z konsekwencji tego przedsięwzięcia. Potrafi pan sobie zapewne wyobrazić, co się zacznie dziać w innych krajach, kiedy niemagiczna Wielka Brytania dowie się o naszym istnieniu…

- Pani Jefferson – wtrącił cicho Evans – proszę mi wierzyć, gdyby to zależało tylko ode mnie… Niestety, nie mam innego wyjścia. Rosja wraz z sojusznikami zaoferowała pomoc. Kończymy przygotowania. Pani zapewne dobrze wie, do czego jest zdolna caryca Anastazja, kiedy oskarży kogoś o zdradę. Wielkiej Brytanii nie stać na wojnę z potężnym imperium. Polityka wcześniejszych władz nie zapewniła państwu silnych sojuszy, przeciwnie, opierała się o rywalizację z innymi krajami. Znajduję się, doprawdy, w trudnej sytuacji…

Moira uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.

- Dlatego tu jestem, panie Naczelniku – powiedziała uprzejmie, pochylając się nieco do przodu. – Pańscy poprzednicy nie dbali o dobre stosunki ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi, ale nasz rząd postanowił przyjść panu z pomocą. To na razie nieoficjalna propozycja, proszę się dobrze zastanowić. Raz już pan odrzucił naszą pomoc. Teraz nie może pan popełnić błędu. Od tego ruchu zależy pańska władza. Jeżeli caryca rzeczywiście ośmieli się wypowiedzieć panu wojnę, amerykańskie wojska staną do walki u boku Brytyjczyków. Dostarczymy też panu uzbrojenie, żywność, wszystko, czego pan będzie potrzebował.

Zapadła cisza. Naczelnik zmarszczył brwi, przebierając nerwowo palcami.

- Niech mi pani powie – zaczął wolno, zniżając głos – gdzie byliście, kiedy Voldemort mordował całe rodziny? Gdzie byliście, kiedy odbierano mugolakom fundamentalne prawa? Gdzie byliście wtedy? – Zaakcentował ostatnie słowo.

Moira wyprostowała się sztywno w fotelu.

- Trzymaliśmy rękę na pulsie, panie Naczelniku – odparła sucho. – Brytyjski Minister odrzucił wszelkie propozycje pomocy. Liczył najwyraźniej na cudowne dziecko, Harry'ego Pottera. Nam to odpowiadało. Nie musieliśmy wikłać się w wojnę, która nadwyrężała siły wyłącznie Wielkiej Brytanii. Ale każdy kraj musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że jeżeli Voldemort zwycięży, cały niemagiczny świat zarządzi mobilizację. Mugole się zjednoczą, a nam nie pozostanie nic innego, jak ich sobie podporządkować albo unicestwić. Voldemort był zwykłym szaleńcem, znaczącym dla nas nie więcej niż właściciel wytwórni kociołków. Jego plany były, proszę wybaczyć kolokwializm, najgłupszą strategią, o jakiej słyszałam. Gdyby pan sobie z nim nie poradził, służby specjalne reszty świata w każdej chwili gotowe były go zlikwidować. Ale skoro Minister się upierał… Proszę przemyśleć naszą propozycję. – Wstała z fotela i uścisnęła Evansowi rękę. Jego twarz nie wyrażała emocji. – Mam nadzieję, że tym razem podejmie pan słuszną decyzję. Do widzenia, panie Naczelniku.

- Do widzenia, pani Jefferson. – Odprowadził ją do marmurowego kominka, gdzie wkrótce zniknęła w szmaragdowych płomieniach. Evans z westchnieniem usiadł przy biurku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Usłyszał delikatne pukanie, a później szczęk otwieranych drzwi.

- Zgodnie z pańskim życzeniem, _monsieur _– zaczął Quentin oficjalnym tonem, sięgając do kieszeni marynarki – nie odciąłem panu Malfoyowi ani jednego palca dłoni. Pozwoliłem sobie jednak – położył na blacie foliowy woreczek z zakrwawioną zawartością – uczynić to z palcami stóp. W humanitarny sposób – zaznaczył. James uniósł brwi, wpatrując się wytrzeszczonymi oczami w leżący przed nim kawałek ciała.

- Jesteś nienormalny, Ducourtioux – wychrypiał wreszcie cicho.

Drzwi otworzyły się nagle tak gwałtownie, że omal nie wyleciały z zawiasów.

Rozwścieczony Gregory Goyle jednym susem dopadł Quentina i chwycił go za klapy nienagannie skrojonej marynarki.

- Ostrzegałem, Ducourtioux – wycedził, a oczy nabiegły mu krwią. – Ostrzegałem…

Bezpardonowo, z ogromną siłą cisnął nim o ścianę. Zabrzęczały kieliszki w kredensie Naczelnika. Agent błyskawicznie wyciągnął różdżkę, ale nie był pewien, czy powinien obezwładnić swojego szefa. Quentin, wciąż nieco zdezorientowany, otrząsnął się z początkowego szoku. Nie zdążył jednak zareagować, gdy otrzymał potężny cios w szczękę. W głowie mu zawirowało, zatoczył się lekko, usta zalała mu słona krew. Przeszywający ból paraliżował ruchy i zdolność myślenia.

- _Episkey! _– Evans rzucił na niego zaklęcie uzdrawiające. Po złamaniu nie zostało śladu, choć Quentinowi zdawało się, że dwa zęby ma zruszone.

- Panowie, nie zachowujcie się jak dzieci. – Dyktator wstał z krzesła, unosząc różdżkę. – Panie Goyle, proszę mi powiedzieć, co to ma znaczyć.

Goyle otarł usta rękawem, wpatrując się ze wstrętem w otrzepującego się spokojnie Ducourtioux.

- Proszę… wybaczyć… sir – wydyszał – ale mam zamiar tego pana zabić.

- Nie mogę panu na to pozwolić, panie Goyle – odparł dyktator poważnie. – Proszę wyjść, panowie. Jenkins, za mną – rzucił w kierunku ochroniarza. – Muszę coś załatwić.

Nie odzywając się już ani słowem, ruszył korytarzem w stronę klatki schodowej, na dole ubrał się ciepło, wyszedł z pałacu, po czym wraz z ochroną szybkim krokiem skierował się ku monumentalnej cytadeli.

Wysłuchawszy obszernej relacji na temat paranoi Quentina, Aleks uważnie spojrzał kuzynowi w oczy znad podniszczonego egzemplarza _Księcia_ Machiavellego i zadał pytanie:

- Wytłumacz mi, Harry, dlaczego on ciągle ugania się za pionkiem, zamiast od razu zaatakować hetmana?


	8. Korneliusz Knot

**VIII**

**Korneliusz Knot**

Od ponad dwóch miesięcy sroga zima trzymała Petersburg w swoich kleszczach. Ulice, place i budynki kryły się pod ciężkimi warstwami śniegu. Newa, skuta lodem, wiła się wśród zasp szeroką, gładką wstęgą, delikatnie połyskującą w złotawym blasku latarni jarzących się przed Pałacem Zimowym.

Zapadał zmierzch. Monumentalny pałac, oszałamiające zbytkownością arcydzieło rosyjskiej architektury, kwintesencja przepychu otaczającego dawnych carów przyciągało pełne podziwu spojrzenia przelewających się bez końca fal mugolskich turystów. Błyskały flesze aparatów cyfrowych. Ludzie przychodzili i odchodzili, uwieczniając na zdjęciach rozległą, barokową fasadę o zielonkawobłękitnych ścianach, misternych płaskorzeźbach oraz bogato zdobionych pilastrach usytuowanych pomiędzy półkoliście sklepionymi oknami.

Strojne komnaty gościły kolejne pokolenia zwiedzających. Bawialnia Marii Aleksandrowny wypełniała się wielojęzycznym tłumem pragnącym nacieszyć oczy unikatową kolekcją kamei. Zachwyceni mugole nie podejrzewali nawet, że tuż obok nich znajdują się nieduże, skromne, przemyślnie ukryte drzwi prowadzące do innego świata. Do ociekającego złotem, kaszmirem i drogimi kamieniami świata samodzierżawia, dworskiego przepychu, spisków politycznych, zamachów oraz nieograniczonych wręcz możliwości. Świata rosyjskich czarodziejów. Dumnych obywateli Magicznego Imperium Rosyjskiego.

Anton Diemientiewicz Petrenko, dwudziestotrzyletni, rozczochrany ciemny blondyn o pociągłej twarzy, dużych, szarych oczach i spiczastym podbródku, siedział za biurkiem w niewielkiej kancelarii znajdującej się tuż przy sali obrad. Przed nim piętrzył się stos zapisanych pergaminów. Było zimno, a jedyne źródło światła stanowiły wątłe świece płonące blado przed milczącymi pracownikami pieczołowicie przepisującymi carskie ukazy.

Anton pociągnął nosem, zawiązał staranniej długi, wełniany szalik, po czym z westchnieniem rezygnacji po raz czwarty wziął do ręki jeden z dokumentów i po raz czwarty jego uwagę przykuło nagle coś innego. Tym razem obraz, jak mu kiedyś powiedziano, akademicki. Anton nie znał się na malarstwie, ale obraz mu się podobał, bo był duży, kolorowy, a biegające po płótnie nimfy, boginie czy też inny wytwór bujnej greckiej wyobraźni miały ładne nogi.

I znów siedział bezczynnie, kontemplując ruchome dzieło sztuki, potem odstającą gdzieniegdzie tapetę z granatowo-złotym ornamentem, rokokowe szafki na dokumenty, przetarte fotele, marmurowy posąg młodszej siostry carycy, księżnej Elżbiety Iwanowny, dziwną roślinę doniczkową, której nazwy nigdy nie poznał, pochylone plecy pracowitego kolegi przed nim oraz kształtne piersi sumiennej sąsiadki po lewej.

Dwuskrzydłowe, rzeźbione drzwi zaskrzypiały przeciągle, wpuszczając do wnętrza strumień ciepłego światła i siwowłosego, gładko ogolonego czarodzieja w brązowym tużurku, ze złotym zegarkiem z dewizką w kieszeni kamizelki. Mężczyzna ruszył szybkim krokiem przez pomieszczenie, przeglądając pobieżnie trzymane w rękach pergaminy. Nagle zatrzymał się przy biurku Antona.

- A cóż to ma znaczyć, Petrenko? – spytał, mierząc zdumionym spojrzeniem nietknięty stos dokumentów.

Anton westchnął i położył przed sobą czysty pergamin.

- Przepraszam, już… – Przemożne ziewnięcie nie pozwoliło mu dokończyć. Otrząsnął się z ogarniającej go powoli senności, po czym flegmatycznie zanurzył w kałamarzu gęsie pióro. Starszy czarodziej śledził go posępnym wzrokiem.

- Nie zatrudniono cię tutaj, byś się obijał, synu – oświadczył tonem pełnym uroczystej powagi.

- Ja tam ojca o nic nie prosiłem – burknął Anton, stawiając zgrabne, lekko pochylone w prawo znaki cyrylicy.

Pan Petrenko pokiwał głową z ubolewaniem.

- Ukąszenie węża mniejszy ból sprawia niż niewdzięczność dziecka – stwierdził sentencjonalnie w zadumie. – Szekspir, mój drogi – dodał, zerkając bystro na syna, który najspokojniej w świecie udał, że go nie słyszy. Pan Petrenko postał jeszcze chwilę, uważnie kontrolując jego poczynania, po czym, przejrzawszy raz jeszcze swoje dokumenty, bez dalszej zwłoki zajął się znów własnymi sprawami. Anton bez słowa kontynuował pracę. Wszystkie trybiki w kancelaryjnej machinie znów działały bez zarzutu.

Wreszcie w chłodnym powietrzu popłynęły delikatne, szklane dźwięki melodyjnego kurantu. Bogato zdobiony, pozłacany zegar stojący na jednej z niższych szafek wskazywał godzinę szóstą wieczorem.

W pomieszczeniu zrobił się ruch. Urzędnicy zbierali dokumenty, sprzątali biurka, wkładali kożuchy i futrzane papachy. Anton błyskawicznie zgarnął pergaminy do szuflady, zarzucił na siebie obszytą sobolem ciemnozieloną szubę, po czym, pożegnawszy się krótko z pozostałymi pracownikami, ruszył szybko w stronę wyjścia z pałacu.

Na rozległym, zaśnieżonym dziedzińcu ogrodzonym wysokim murem z granitu czekał na niego ojciec. Stał wyprostowany, w wojskowym szynelu, przed kutą bramą z dwugłowym orłem, obracając w palcach kawową cygaretkę. Jakby nad czymś zamyślony, wpatrywał się w głąb szerokiej, ruchliwej ulicy oświetlonej silnym blaskiem żelaznych latarni.

Wieczór był mroźny i pochmurny. Sypał śnieg. Oblodzonymi chodnikami Carskiego Prospektu spieszyli zaaferowani przechodnie, po gładkim bruku toczyły się powozy, parskały konie, dzwoniła bogata uprząż, woźnice strzelali z bata. Dwie kobiety w jasnych futrach weszły szybkim krokiem na dziedziniec, rozprawiając o czymś zawzięcie w drodze do pałacu. Kilkoro czarodziejów, żywo gestykulując, tłumaczyło coś podniesionymi głosami jednemu z ubranych w brunatne kożuchy ochranników.

Wysokie budynki po obu stronach ulicy – kamienice, sklepy, restauracje, ciastkarnie i kawiarnie – a także ośnieżone gałęzie nielicznych drzew jarzyły się jeszcze świątecznymi magicznymi ognikami. Wśród spadających z nocnego nieba gwiazdek fruwały elfy ze srebrnymi skrzydełkami. W pobliskiej cerkwi donośnie zabiły dzwony. Rozległo się miarowe dudnienie ciężkiego kroku strzelców z Lejb-Gwardyjskiego Petersburskiego Pułku Jej Wysokości Imperatorki Anastazji Iwanowny.

- Długo na mnie ojciec czeka? – spytał Anton, przyglądając się nieufnie nadciągającemu oddziałowi.

Diemientij Gordiejewicz odsunął się od bramy, która rozwarła się szeroko, by wpuścić na dziedziniec żołnierzy carskiej straży przybocznej.

- Nie, niedługo – odparł, chowając cygaretkę do kieszeni szynela, i pociągnął syna w stronę niedużej furtki. Równy krok lejbgwardii ucichł wkrótce za ich plecami.

- Wracamy do domu czy najpierw po Głaszkę, do szkoły baletowej? – zapytał Anton, kiedy przechodzili obok otoczonej żelaznym ogrodzeniem piekarni Zagajewów.

Diemientij wyjął z kieszeni zegarek ze złotym łańcuszkiem.

- Głaszka już pewnie w domu – mruknął. – Wasza matka miała ją dzisiaj odebrać. Znów nie zdała egzaminu na teleportację, mówiła ci? Cóż, miejmy nadzieję, że następnym razem pójdzie jej lepiej.

- Kiedyś stanie się cud…

- Co mówisz? – Diemientij nachylił się ku synowi, odsuwając nieco szalik z twarzy.

- Nic, zimno jest – rzucił zdawkowo Anton.

- Ba, jak to w styczniu…

Szli dalej w milczeniu, mijając grupki przechodniów i stojące na poboczach powozy. Anton bezceremonialnie strzepnął srebrnego elfa, który przysiadł mu na ramieniu. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, kiedy obaj z ojcem aportowali się z trzaskiem przed białą, ażurową bramą ze złoceniami u szczytu. Jej skrzydła rozwarły się powoli, ze skrzypnięciem, wpuszczając panów Petrenko do otoczonego wysokim, żelaznym płotem ogrodu. Żwirowe alejki wiły się pośród przysypanych śniegiem klombów i fantazyjnie przyciętych krzewów. Ciepła woda szemrała w rzeźbionych w jasnym marmurze fontannach. Białe gałęzie topoli drżały lekko na wietrze.

Szeroka, brukowana piaskowcem droga prowadziła do dwupiętrowej willi o bladożółtych ścianach, dużych, prostokątnych oknach oraz rozległej werandzie ze zdobionymi astragalem, smukłymi kolumnami, podtrzymującymi niewielki tympanon.

Pani domu, Sofia Nikołajewna, siedziała samotnie przy długim, dębowym stole ze szklanym blatem. Jadalnia była przestronna, oświetlona blaskiem kilkudziesięciu świec osadzonych w mosiężnych żyrandolach. Pod ścianami w kolorze starego złota, na lakierowanej, klonowej podłodze stały neoklasyczne rzeźby, barokowe szafki, oraz wysoki, dębowy kredens na wygiętych nóżkach. Ciężkie draperie pieczołowicie otulały ogromne okna. W ozdobnym kominku z marmuru płonął ogień.

Sofia Nikołajewna, naturalna blondynka o krótko ściętych włosach, zadartym nosie i spiczastym podbródku, czekała na kolację, malując paznokcie. Nuciła cicho jedną z najnowszych piosenek amerykańskiego zespołu „The Creatures". Zajęta sobą, nie zauważyła, kiedy do jadalni weszła jej córka. Agłaja Diemientiewna bez słowa usiadła naprzeciwko matki, która dopiero po dłuższym czasie podniosła głowę.

- Oj – przestraszyła się niespodziewanym widokiem dziewczyny. – Nie zauważyłam cię. Jak tam w szkółce, złotko? – Poprawiła przy dekolcie czarną sukienkę, po czym wróciła do malowania paznokci i nucenia rockowego przeboju.

- Już pytałaś – stwierdziła posępnie Agłaja Diemientiewna, oglądając pod światło srebrne sztućce. Miała szare oczy, pełną twarz z kilkoma piegami na nosie oraz długie, farbowane na czarno włosy, teraz ściągnięte białą opaską i niedbale związane z tyłu głowy. Ubrana była w dżinsową spódnicę, a na ramiona narzuciła cienki, różowy kardigan.

- Zapomniałam, co mi odpowiedziałaś – burknęła Sofia, nieco urażona. – Wszystko dobrze, tak? No, to dobrze. A ojciec i Anton to gdzie o tej porze?

- Wrócili już, myją ręce. – Agłaja wyjęła z metalowego, ażurowego stojaka serwetkę, którą zaczęła starannie wycierać swój widelec.

Na kolację podano tradycyjne bliny z kawiorem i szampana, a dla Agłai – sałatkę z tuńczyka. Wkrótce nadeszli panowie Petrenko, dyskutując z ożywieniem o zbliżającej się wojnie domowej w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Sofia uniosła brew, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego, kiedy zajmowali miejsca przy stole, a jej mąż zaczął pieczołowicie wycierać sztućce serwetką.

- Może by się tak któryś przywitał? – rzuciła w przestrzeń, szczelnie zakręcając buteleczkę lakieru do paznokci.

Spojrzeli na nią, odrobinę rozkojarzeni, mruknęli coś niewyraźnie, po czym powrócili do przerwanej rozmowy.

- Diemientiju, słoneczko moje złote – odezwała się wreszcie, obserwując z dezaprobatą swojego męża, który oglądał pod światło widelec – to wszystko jest czyste. Wiera używa magii, wiesz?

Diemientij zignorował ją. Pokręciła głową z westchnieniem rezygnacji i włożyła do ust kawałek posmarowanego kawiorem blina.

- Powiedz mi jeszcze, skarbie – odezwała się, przełknąwszy jedzenie – czy ja dobrze słyszałam? Chcemy się ujawnić, tak? Pokonać mugoli?

- Tak, takie są nasze zamiary – odparł spokojnie Diemientij, po czym otarł wargi serwetką.

Sofia ujęła w zamyśleniu smukłą nóżkę kieliszka z szampanem.

- A co na to Ameryka? – spytała nieco ciszej. – Niemcy? Francja? Japonia? Skandynawia? Bałkany? Półwysep Iberyjski?

Diemientij odłożył powoli serwetkę.

- Wpływy w Europie są podzielone – rzekł po namyśle. – Między Rosję a Stany Zjednoczone. Polska, Litwa i Estonia nam pomogą w zamian za sojusz i obietnicę suwerenności. Reszta Europy Wschodniej należy już do carycy. Finlandia też ma powody, by się jej obawiać. Reszta krajów skandynawskich będzie pewnie chciała zachować neutralność. Bałkanami zaczyna się interesować Wielka Brytania. Caryca na razie jej na to pozwala. Japonia ma dawne zatargi ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi i spore wpływy w Azji. Kolonie zachodnich potęg w Afryce, Australii i Ameryce Łacińskiej można łatwo podburzyć przeciw ich metropoliom…

Sofia otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Szykuje się trzecia wojna światowa? – przerwała mężowi lekko drżącym głosem.

- Nie wiem – odparł, wbijając wzrok w talerz przed sobą. – To tylko moje przypuszczenia. Ale jeśli Zachód zjednoczy się przeciw nam, nie będziemy mieli innego wyjścia. Trzeba będzie sięgnąć po wszelkie dostępne środki.

Sofii Nikołajewnie zrobiło się gorąco. Odchyliła się na oparcie krzesła, pokręciła głową, po czym podniosła z blatu kieliszek i wypiła łyk szampana.

- Czy wy wszyscy poszaleliście? – warknęła nagle. – Po co wam to? Źle wam było do tej pory?

- Ależ, Sonieczko – zaoponował łagodnie Diemientij. – Oczywiste jest chyba, że prędzej czy później musiało do tego dojść. Ile można żyć w ukryciu jak szczury? Nasza Nastieńka wie, co robi, nie bój się.

Sofia nie odezwała się. Przygryzła wargę, dziobiąc widelcem zawartość swojego talerza. Agłaja spojrzała pytająco na brata, który wzruszył ramionami.

- Podacie mi sól? – przerwała zalegającą ciszę.

- Czemu ona mu pomaga? – Sofia podniosła nagle głowę. – Gdyby nie my i nasze wpływy w Europie i w Azji, inne kraje rozszarpałyby te wyspy już dawno.

- Otóż to, moja złota – Diemientij ożywił się nieznacznie i oparł łokieć na stole, celując w żonę widelcem. – Otóż to. A co my byśmy z tego mieli? Niewiele albo jeszcze mniej. Carowie z dynastii Golicynów już dawno myśleli o podporządkowaniu sobie świata mugoli. Car Iwan wbił klin między kraje Zachodu, wywierając dyskretny wpływ na władze Wielkiej Brytanii, bo zawsze było to państwo rządzone bardzo nieudolnie. A odkąd Evans przejął władzę, cały świat rzucił się na jego kraj jak sępy na padlinę. Nastieńka kontynuowała politykę ojca i doprowadziła do tego, że to Evans będzie obarczony odpowiedzialnością za wybuch wojny i odczuje najdotkliwiej ewentualną klęskę. Oczywiście, Stany Zjednoczone już pewnie myślą o przekształceniu brytyjskich władz w rząd marionetkowy. Europa Zachodnia się pewnie przyłączy. Ale Zachód ma tę słabość, że wiele jego krajów jest ze sobą skłóconych, każdy chce udrzeć jak najwięcej dla siebie, podczas gdy Rosja jest jedyną właściwie potęgą Wschodu, a reszta się w światowej polityce nie liczy. Rozumiesz, Sonieczko?

Sofia milczała dłuższą chwilę. Wreszcie odezwała się chłodno:

- Wszystko świetnie, ale niech ona lepiej uważa, żeby jej ten Evans jakiegoś numeru nie wykręcił.

- Evans? – Diemientij zaśmiał się serdecznie. – Moja złota, nie wiesz, co mówisz. Ten człowiek już nie istnieje jako polityk. Każdy go ciągnie w swoją stronę ile tylko może, nastroje społeczne się pogarszają, notowania spadają. Ten człowiek to ruina.

- Rzuciłem studia – wtrącił Anton.

Sofia Nikołajewna wydęła pogardliwie drobne usta.

- A ja bym na niego uważała – upierała się. – Skoro jest, jak twierdzicie, taki nieudolny, to pewnie już od dawna ktoś nim steruje, a o tym kimś nie wiemy nic. Antoszka, żartujesz z tymi studiami, prawda?

- Sonieczko – westchnął Diemientij – Evansem niejeden zapewne chciałby sterować. I każdy powstrzymuje od tego innych. Kłócą się o niego jak hieny i szakale o zdechłą antylopę. Głaszka, nie baw się jedzeniem – upomniał córkę, która nabijała ziarenka kukurydzy na każdy ząbek widelca.

- Nie żartuję – odrzekł ponuro Anton. – Nienawidzę astronomii i mam zamiar jechać do Anglii.

- Może i tak – odezwała się Sofia po namyśle. – Ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Anglikom nie można ufać. Nigdzie nie jedziesz, Antoszka.

- Trochę wiary, moja złota, w naszą Nastieńkę – powiedział miękko Diemientij. – Już ona nie da nas skrzywdzić. – Zerknął krótko w kierunku syna. – Niech jedzie – stwierdził lekceważąco. – Może trochę rozumu wreszcie nabierze i wróci.

Wybiła ósma. Anton wytarł usta serwetką i wstał od stołu.

- Na mnie już czas – powiedział. – Statek odpływa za piętnaście minut. Widzi mama? Ojciec nie ma nic przeciwko.

Pocałował matkę w policzek, zasalutował zdecydowanym gestem ojcu.

- Panie pułkowniku, zaszczytem była dla mnie wspólna z panem służba – oświadczył mocnym głosem. – Melduję wykonanie zadania. Żegnajcie.

Złożył obecnym zamaszysty ukłon, po czym spokojnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

- Kiedy wrócisz? – Ojciec zatrzymał go w drzwiach.

- Ojcze – rzekł poważnie Anton. – Ja już nie wrócę. Nigdy.

- Błazen – mruknęła Agłaja i rzuciła w niego oliwką.

- Głaszka, nie baw się jedzeniem – westchnął Diemientij, biorąc do ręki kieliszek z szampanem.

Anton Diemientiewicz, otulony brązowym kożuchem, szybko przemierzył zaśnieżony ogród. Na nocnym niebie nie było widać gwiazd. Znalazłszy się za szeroką bramą, teleportował się na ulicę Siną, w zachodniej części Petersburga.

Mróz przenikał do szpiku kości. Podmuchy lodowatego wiatru tłukły się o nędzne zabudowania po obu stronach drogi. Pod ścianami piętrowych domów, na ubitym śniegu, walały się kawałki zbutwiałych desek, brudne szmaty, wilgotne kartonowe pudła. Ogień w naftowych latarniach tlił się niemrawo za zadymionymi szybkami.

Z rozświetlonych blaskiem świec szynkowni dobiegały donośne śmiechy. Kilku nieogolonych mężczyzn, zataczając się i przekrzykując bełkotliwie, przeszło obok rozglądającego się ciekawie Antona. Cofnął się o krok, żeby zejść im z drogi.

Okutane w wełniane chusty kobiety ze zmęczonymi, zaczerwienionymi od mrozu twarzami dźwigały kosze wypełnione tym, czego nie udało im się dziś sprzedać. Banda wyrostków bezpardonowo obmacywała chichoczące dziewczyny. Bezpański pies grzebał nosem w przewróconym śmietniku.

Anton ruszył niepewnie wąską ulicą, śledzony uważnie zielonymi ślepiami wyleniałych dachowców, które, przyczajone w ciemnych zaułkach czyhały na byle jaki ochłap. Drogę przebiegły mu dwa nieduże szczury. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, po czym rozejrzał dookoła, nieco zdezorientowany.

- Przepraszam – zawołał w stronę siedzącej w oknie starej czarownicy w czerwonej chustce na głowie. – Pokoje do wynajęcia u Nadieżdy Pietrowny Czernikowej to gdzie znajdę?

Kobieta podejrzliwie zmrużyła bladoniebieskie oczy. Milczała chwilę, taksując chłopaka nieufnym wzrokiem.

- Ze trzy domy stąd będzie, w tamtą stronę – odpowiedziała wreszcie, wskazując kierunek pomarszczoną ręką. – Po lewej, nad szynkiem. Będzie pan wiedział.

- Dziękuję, bardzo pani uprzej…

- Pięć gurii się należy.

Anton westchnął i wyciągnął z sakiewki trzy złote monety, które starucha natychmiast przywołała zaklęciem, kręcąc głową nad niespotykaną naiwnością młodego człowieka.

On zaś, nie tracąc czasu, udał się w stronę szynku Czernikowów. Był to trzypiętrowy, zbudowany z brunatnej cegły budynek z odrapanym, kolorowym szyldem nad pomalowanymi zieloną farbą drzwiami. Górne okna miały zatrzaśnięte okiennice. Z dolnych sączyło się jasne światło. Wokół kręciło się sporo ludzi. Mały, biało-czarny pies o spiczastych uszach, podskakując na krótkich łapach, warczał i ujadał wściekle na każdego wytaczającego się z szynku pijanego gościa.

Anton wszedł do środka, kopnąwszy na bok kundelka, który omal nie udławił się oburzonym jazgotem. Przedstawił się tęgiej, czarnowłosej szynkarce w poplamionym fartuchu, a ona wskazała mu interesujący go pokój zamieszkiwany przez dwie Brytyjki przybyłe do Rosji przed kilkunastoma dniami.

Pomieszczenie było nieduże, słabo oświetlone. Panował tam chłód, brudnoróżowa tapeta w żółte kropki odłaziła od ściany, szpary w oknach pozatykano skarpetkami, a po suficie wędrował na cienkich nogach wielki kosarz. Stały tu dwa zbite z sosnowych desek łóżka przykryte przetartymi kocami, skrzypiąca, niedomknięta szafa, kulawe biurko i dwa krzesła. Naprzeciwko okna, obok drzwi, wisiało małe, prostokątne lustro w metalowej ramie.

Helen Blackberry, trzydziestoparoletnia, szczupła szatynka o subtelnych rysach studiowała uważnie zapisany koślawym charakterem pisma pergamin. Popijała herbatę ze szklanki w metalowym uchwycie. Jej współlokatorka, drobna, blada kobieta w niebieskiej kurtce siedziała na łóżku, podpierając się z tyłu rękami i śledziła wzrokiem pajęczaka na suficie. Miała okrągłą twarz, łagodne, szare oczy oraz jasne włosy związane w koński ogon. Nazywała się Hanna Abbott.

Na widok Antona wymieniły spojrzenia. Helen poprosiła, żeby usiadł.

- Chciałybyśmy ci podziękować za dotychczasową pomoc – powiedziała, utkwiwszy w nim poważne, niebieskie oczy. Schowała pergamin do szuflady, po czym oparła się o biurko, zakładając ręce na piersiach. – Było nam bardzo miło. Zaprosiłyśmy cię jednak tutaj w ważnej sprawie.

- Ty nie musjisz do mnie mówic tak wolno, Hielen – Anton zamrugał niepewnie, robiąc uspokajający gest dłonią. – Ja wszyjstko panimaju. Rozumiu.

Helen zmarszczyła brwi, a Hanna parsknęła śmiechem.

- Wybieramy się na północ, Antoszka – oznajmiła beztrosko. – Widziałaś, Helen, tego pająka na suficie? Ładny, prawda?

- To kosarz, nie pająk – stwierdziła Helen obojętnie, zerknąwszy na długonogie stworzenie. – Zamierzamy odwiedzić znajomego – ciągnęła, zwracając się znów do Petrenki. – W Międzynarodowym Kompleksie Karnym na Syberii.

- _W Sibir_´_!_ – Anton gwizdnął przeciągle. – A z kiem wy tam chcecje spotkac sa? I po co?

- Tego ci nie powiemy – odparła chłodno Helen – dopóki nie zgodzisz się z nami współpracować i nie złożysz Przysięgi Wieczystej. Mamy już zezwolenie, wszelkie potrzebne papiery… Jeśli chcesz zrezygnować, nie będziemy ci robić trudności. Pożegnamy się i poradzimy sobie same. Podejrzewam, że urzędnicy w obozie znają angielski nie gorzej od ciebie. Oczywiście, zapłacimy ci za dotychczasowe tłumaczenie.

- Mnie pienioze niepotrzebnyje – zaprzeczył żywo Anton. – Ja chcjal jechac z wami w Angliju…

Helen uniosła brwi. Wymieniła niepewne spojrzenie z Hanną.

- Do Anglii? – powtórzyła wolno, mrugając powiekami. – A po co, przepraszam bardzo?

Anton wzruszył ramionami, skubiąc róg kożucha. Hanna wyprostowała się na łóżku.

- No, skoro tak… – zaczęła, zerkając na współlokatorkę. – Ale musisz się zgodzić na współpracę, Antoszka. Wiesz, że to może być niebezpieczne.

- _Ja nie bojus_´– zapewnił je po rosyjsku, podnosząc głowę. – Ty, Haneczka, nie martwi sa aba mnie – dodał łagodniej. – Ze mnoj budzjet wszyjstko dobrzo. Ja zgadzajus.

Zapadła cisza. Wreszcie Helen odezwała się:

- No dobrze. Skoro tak… Skoro tak, to złożysz teraz Przysięgę Wieczystą. Przysięgniesz, że nigdy nas nie zdradzisz. Potem powiemy ci, czego szukamy, gdzie i dlaczego. Jesteś gotowy?

Wkrótce mały, ciemny pokoik wypełniło na moment jasne światło magicznych płomieni, pełzających po złączonych dłoniach Antona i Hanny. Helen Blackberry dotykała ich rąk końcem smukłej różdżki, potwierdzając tym samym ważność złożonej obietnicy.

Po wszystkim powiedziała swojemu rosyjskiemu znajomemu o rzekomo samobójczej śmierci Oriona Diggle'a, posługującego się za życia nazwiskiem siedemnastowiecznego mugolskiego poety, oraz o pozostawionym przez owego czarodzieja liście zaadresowanym z niejasnych na razie przyczyn do Dracona Malfoya.

Zapisany w widocznym pośpiechu pergamin spoczywał teraz w dłoniach byłej dziennikarki „Proroka Codziennego", Helen Blackberry, która wyjęła go właśnie z szuflady kulawego biurka.

- Proszę. – Podała Petrence list. – Znalazłam to w jego domu. Litery pojawiły się już po jego śmierci, więc musiał zaczarować pergamin. Prawdopodobnie, żeby morderca tego nie przeczytał.

Antoszka długo wpatrywał się w pismo ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Ja nie rozumiu – wyznał wreszcie, wyciągając do Helen rękę z pergaminem. – On dzjiwnyje slowa używajet.

- W skrócie chodzi o to – odezwała się Hanna, podkulając nogi na łóżku – że według tego Diggle'a, co zginął, jest grupa ludzi, którzy rządzą Wielką Brytanią. Kiedyś rządzili naszym Ministrem, a teraz rządzą Evansem. _Ponimajesz?_

Anton pokiwał głową.

- _Choroszo. _No i on pisze do tego Malfoya, że jedną z tych osób była moja matka. Christina Everett. I że to oni ją zabili. I zrzucili winę na śmierciożerców. Bo ona oficjalnie została zabita przez śmierciożerców. Wiesz, tych od Voldemorta. I pisze jeszcze… Helen, co on tam jeszcze pisze?

- Wymienia instytucje, które prawdopodobnie opanowali – odparła Helen, zwijając pergamin w rulon. – Hogwart, rząd, wojsko, „Prorok Codzienny"… Wspomina o zaginionej księdze Abraksasa Malfoya. I stwierdza, że Lucjusz Malfoy na pewno do nich nie należał, bo za bardzo rzucał się w oczy. Chociaż ja nie byłabym tego taka pewna…

Podeszła do okna i otuliła się ramionami, bo robiło się coraz chłodniej.

- Kiedy znalazłam ten list – podjęła, patrząc w zasłoniętą okiennicami szybę – skontaktowałam się z rodziną Christiny Everett i razem z Hanną postanowiłyśmy rozwikłać zagadkę jej śmierci. Śmierciożercy… Hanna twierdzi, że nie mieli motywu. Christina nie działała w żadnej organizacji, nie szukała kłopotów… Podobno też interesowało ją zaginione dzieło Abraksasa Malfoya. Rozmawiałam z jego wnukiem, ale nic mi nie powiedział.

- Rozmawiałaś z Malfoyem? – Hanna spojrzała na nią, zaskoczona. – Nic nie mówiłaś. I co, jaki on jest? Co się z nim dzieje?

- Cóż, nieszczególnie przyjemny człowiek – odparła Helen w zamyśleniu. – Do najpiękniejszych też nie należał. Sądząc po ubraniu, sporo zarabiał. Zginął parę dni temu. Zadziwiający zbieg okoliczności. Coś jeszcze?

Hanna przygryzła wargi. Anton wolno podniósł się z krzesła.

- Ja… – odezwał się cicho. – Ja już muszu isc. Kiedy my spotkajem sa? Jutro ranam? W dzjewiac? Możet byc?

Uzyskawszy aprobatę swojej propozycji, pożegnał się krótko ze znajomymi, po czym wyszedł z budynku, by po chwili rozpłynąć się w petersburskiej, styczniowej nocy bez gwiazd.

ooo

Helen schowała pergamin w szufladzie biurka, na którą rzuciła zaklęcie_Colloportus_. Obie z Hanną położyły się późno, bo musiały dokładnie omówić jutrzejszą wyprawę na Syberię. Było cicho. Odgłosy z szynku nie docierały na górę, do pokojów, dzięki magii, a sąsiedzi zasnęli dziś wcześnie. Tylko wiatr świszczał za oknem.

Obie źle spały tej petersburskiej, styczniowej nocy, myśląc o tym, w czyje ważne sprawy zamierzają się wtrącić, komu pokrzyżować plany i jak potężnym ludziom się narazić.

Międzynarodowy Kompleks Karny stanowił kamień milowy ich niebezpiecznej drogi. Potem nie będzie już odwrotu.

Międzynarodowy Kompleks Karny, założony w 1917 roku przez tajną organizację czarodziejów, a następnie oficjalnie zaakceptowany na międzynarodowym szczycie w Petersburgu, znajdował się w środkowej Jakucji, nad rzeką Leną. Teoretycznie nie należał do żadnego państwa, zaś kontrolę nad nim sprawowali strażnicy z rdzennych ludów Syberii, przeszkoleni w słynnych azjatyckich obozach szkoleniowych. W praktyce rosyjscy carowie już dawno położyli na nim rękę, by korzystać z jakuckich zasobów złota oraz eksperymentować na pozbawionych pamięci więźniach z całego magicznego świata.

Gdyby nie pracująca w dyplomacji Hanna Abbott, Helen nigdy nie zdobyłaby zezwolenia na widzenie.

W głębi syberyjskiej tajgi, na lewym brzegu Leny, niewidoczne dla oczu niemagicznego świata, stały małe, drewniane domki ogrodzone drutem kolczastym. Zbudowane przez więźniów na czterdziestostopniowym mrozie, tworzyły okrąg, w środku którego znajdował się nieduży placyk. Wśród wymizerowanych, kulących się z zimna zesłańców przechadzali się niscy, skośnoocy strażnicy, szczelnie opatuleni w wilcze szuby, skóry z reniferów i baranice.

Dzisiejszy czas przymusowej pracy w lesie lub w kopalniach złota dobiegał końca. Skazańcy wracali zmęczeni do obozu, kierując się od razu w stronę stołówki, gdzie wydawano im codzienną porcję ciepłej zupy robionej nie wiadomo z czego. Nikt się zresztą nad tym nie zastanawiał.

Dawno już zapadł zmrok. Nieliczne latarnie rzucały wątłe światło na ubity setkami ciężkich butów śnieg. Powietrze było lodowate. Na niebie błyszczały gwiazdy.

Helen Blackberry, mrużąc oczy, rozglądała się czujnie w poszukiwaniu interesującego ją więźnia, Hanna pociągała nosem, wtulając twarz w futrzany kołnierz baraniego kożucha, a Anton obejmował ją ramieniem, żeby choć trochę ogrzać ich oboje.

- _Tuda _– Krępy strażnik podszedł do nich od tyłu i różdżką wskazał im kierunek.

Popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie, po czym, nie odzywając się ani słowem, ruszyli wolno w stronę niskiego budynku ze spadzistym dachem.

W środku było znacznie cieplej. W żelaznym piecyku na czterech nogach buzował ogień. Pod małym oknem z drewnianą ramą i zakurzonymi szybami stał poczerniały ze starości stół oraz kilka krzeseł. Strop podpierały trzeszczące belki. Podłoga skrzypiała.

Helen usiadła ostrożnie, ściągając brązową uszankę. Rozejrzała się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, jakby chciała się upewnić, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. Po chwili wprowadzono więźnia. Wychudzony, nieogolony mężczyzna potoczył dookoła rozbieganymi oczkami. Ubrany był w stary, wytarty kożuch z niedźwiedzia, miał jasne tęczówki, rzadkie, siwe włosy, a na jego głowie tkwił brudny, poszarpany melonik.

Helen zerwała się z krzesła.

- Witam, panie Knot – powiedziała szybko, wyciągając ku niemu rękę. – Nazywam się Helen Blackberry. Jestem z Anglii.

Na dźwięk ostatniego słowa Knot drgnął gwałtownie.

- Nic nie pamiętam – warknął natychmiast, cofając się o krok. – Wyczyścili mi pamięć, żebym nic o nich nie mówił. Nic nie pamiętam.

- Sądzę, że jednak coś pan pamięta. – Helen zbliżyła się do niego powoli i założyła ręce na piersiach. – Przywrócono tu panu pamięć, prawda?

Jej niebieskie oczy błysnęły w złotym świetle świec przytwierdzonych do drewnianych ścian. Knot zasłonił się rękami.

- N-nie pamiętam – wyjąkał, cofając się jeszcze dalej. – Ja… Ja nie znam waszego języka.

- Jak to, mówi nim pan, do cholery! – wybuchnęła Helen, ale po chwili się opanowała. Odetchnęła głęboko.

- Helen, tracimy czas – odezwała się cicho Hanna, spoglądając za okno. – On nic nie powie. Na pewno jest głodny i zmęczony.

- Jasne! – Helen pstryknęła palcami, momentalnie ściągnęła z ramienia swój granatowy plecak i z łagodnym uśmiechem wyjęła z niego owiniętą w foliową torebkę kanapkę z kiełbasą. – Proszę, to dla pana.

Knot rozejrzał się podejrzliwie. Strażników nie było. Hanna Abbott oficjalnie zażyczyła sobie rozmowy poufnej z więźniem wciąż przecież brytyjskim.

Wyciągnął drżącą rękę po jedzenie, ale Helen cofnęła się odrobinę. Wyraz bolesnego zawodu przemknął przez wynędzniałą twarz więźnia. Otarł usta rękawem i przygryzł nerwowo wargi. Hannie zaszkliły się oczy, więc odwróciła wzrok. Anton podszedł do okna, nie mówiąc ani słowa. W półmroku dostrzegał, przemykające się jak cienie, niewyraźne ludzkie sylwetki. Od czasu do czasu w nocne niebo strzelał snop ostrzegawczych iskier.

- No, jak będzie? – odezwała się miękko Helen. – Jedno tylko krótkie pytanie. Jedna krótka odpowiedź – tłumaczyła spokojnie, rozwijając powoli foliową torebkę. Zapach mięsa rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu. Nozdrza więźnia zadrgały. – Kto?

Knot wciąż milczał, wpatrując się w jedzenie pożądliwie i oblizując sine wargi. Pochylił się lekko do przodu, jakby czaił się do skoku.

Helen oderwała spory kawałek kanapki.

- Proszę. – Wcisnęła mu w rękę chleb z plasterkiem świeżej kiełbasy. Pochłonął wszystko błyskawicznie. Podniósł głowę, mrużąc niebezpiecznie jasne oczy.

- Oczywiście, dostanie pan więcej – zapewniła go Helen kojącym tonem. – Tylko ja muszę wiedzieć kto. Christina Everett? Lucjusz Malfoy?

- Malfoy? – Knot znów drgnął. – Malfoy… Znam go. Pamiętam. Taki mały blondynek, pracował w Ministerstwie. W Departamencie… Co to był za Departa…? Nieważne. Pamiętam. Chcę tę kanapkę.

Obie kobiety popatrzyły po sobie, zdezorientowane.

- Oni robiat tu ekspierymienty – odezwał się niepewnie Anton. – Zawracajut pamiac, badajut mózgi. Oni…

- Wiem, Petrenko – przerwała mu Helen niecierpliwie. – Wiem, że pamięć mu przywrócili. On tylko udaje idiotę.

- Nie, nie – zaprzeczyła żywo Hanna. – To nie tak. On na pewno nie chce tego pamiętać. Pamięć wybiórcza czy coś takiego. Trzeba było psychologa jakiegoś ze sobą zabrać, czy ja wiem? Może psychiatrę.

- Nie jestem idiotą, moja panno – warknął Knot, przebierając szybko palcami. – Daj mi tę kanapkę, bo ci oczka wydłubię.

- Śmiem wątpić, panie Knot. – W dłoni Hanny momentalnie zalśniło wypolerowane kasztanowe drewno długiej różdżki. – Spokojnie. Helen, daj mu jeszcze tej kanapki.

- Panie Knot – Helen oderwała następny kawałek chleba. – Proszę zrozumieć, nie mamy na to całej nocy. Odpowie nam pan tylko na to jedno pytanie i będzie pan miał spokój. Mam jeszcze jedną kanapkę. Ją też panu oddam, tylko niech pan odpowie. Kto taki zapragnął rządzić Wielką Brytanią? Kto panu mówił, co robić? Kto? Profesor Dumbledore?

- Dumbledore… – Knot zamyślił się głęboko, po czym zachichotał nagle, obnażając zęby. – O nie, nie Dumbledore. Dumbledore już wypadł z gry. Stary, dobry Dumbledore… Jak sobie radzi beze mnie?

- Nie żyje od piętnastu lat – odrzekła dobitnie Helen.

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Knota.

- Nie żyje? – spytał, zawiedziony. – Dlaczego?

- Nie pamięta pan? – wtrąciła szybko Hanna. – Draco Malfoy miał go zabić, ale zrobił to za niego Severus Snape. Nie pamięta pan Voldemorta? I śmierciożerców?

Knot podszedł wolno do stołu i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł. Helen położyła przed nim na foliowej torebce resztę kanapki. Chwycił ją natychmiast w brudne palce i zatopił zęby w miękkim chlebie.

- Weasley! – wykrzyknął nagle, uszczęśliwiony. – Pamiętam!

Hanna zamrugała, nie rozumiejąc.

- Weasley? – powtórzyła.

- Pracował w Departamencie Niewłaściwego Użycia Przedmiotów Mugoli – wyjaśnił szybko Knot. – A Malfoy w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. Ach, jakże lubili ze sobą dyskutować. Jeden drugiego w łyżce wody by utopił. – Zachichotał znów, po czym odchylił się na oparcie, przymykając oczy. Ostatni kęs żuł powoli, rozkoszując się smakiem świeżej kiełbasy i białego chleba.

- Panie… – zaczęła Helen, ale powstrzymał ją ruchem ręki.

- Czekaj, nic do mnie mów. Chcę zapamiętać tę chwilę.

- Panie Knot – ciągnęła, niezrażona – proszę posłuchać. Pamięta pan Lucjusza Malfoya, prawda? Pracował w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów…

- Tak, ale niedługo.

- Tak… Był zamożnym, powszechnie szanowanym obywatelem. I używał majątku do wywierania wpływu na Ministerstwo, prawda?

Knot otworzył oczy, spojrzał na nią z pobłażliwym uśmiechem i pokiwał głową.

- Jak wy wszystko lubicie upraszczać – powiedział dziwnie rozmarzonym tonem. – Jak wy, młodzi, nie potraficie dostrzec tych subtelnych motywów, które kierują politykami. Wszystko tłumaczycie na ten swój naiwny sposób myślenia. To zgoła niedorzeczne, moja panno. – Uderzył pięścią w stół. – Nie-do-rzecz-ne – powtórzył dobitnie. – Co ja przed chwilą powiedziałem? – W zakłopotaniu potarł ręką czoło.

- Że to nie… niedorzecznoje – podsunął usłużnie Anton.

- Ach, tak – Knot spojrzał na niego, nieco rozkojarzony. – Niedorzeczne, właśnie. Dziękuję.

- _Nie za szto_.

- Lucjusz Malfoy – ciągnął, biorąc od Helen drugą kanapkę – był człowiekiem przebiegłym. Wiedział z kim trzymać. Tylko na Voldemorcie się przejechał. – Zaśmiał się chrapliwie. – Tylko na Voldemorcie. O kim ja mówię?

- O Lucjuszu Mal… – zaczęła Hanna.

- O Malfoyu, pamiętam przecież – zirytował się. – Nie, on był zbyt widoczny. Te plotki, domysły… Nie, za nim stał ktoś jeszcze. Był tak niepopularny wśród czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia… Trudno się dziwić, skoro chciał ich wyrżnąć w pień. – Śmiał się dłuższą chwilę, wreszcie przestał. Przyłożył dłoń do skroni. – Jestem zmęczony. Nie dręczcie mnie więcej. Podręczcie sobie, nie wiem, Malfoya. Chyba że on też nie żyje. Albo tego _ubliudoka_, co teraz rządzi waszym krajem i w swojej szanownej tłustej dupie ma, że jego rodacy, niewinni nieraz Brytyjczycy, giną z głodu na tym nieludzkim mrozie.

- Panie Knot! – krzyknęła Hanna, wyciągając ku niemu różdżkę. – Proszę się opanować! Jako attaché konsularny Czarodziejskiego Państwa Brytyjskiego czuję się w obowiązku przestrzec pana przed prawnymi konsekwencjami obrażania głowy państwa.

Knot patrzył ponuro na jej zaczerwienioną z gniewu twarz.

- Wiesz co, moja panno? – odezwał się wreszcie. – Ta wasza głowa może mnie teraz w dupę pocałować.

Hanna uniosła brwi, po czym opuściła wolno różdżkę.

- Czy ma pan coś jeszcze do przekazania naszej głowie? – spytała chłodno.

Anton parsknął śmiechem. Helen zgromiła go wzrokiem.

- A kto jest, przepraszam, że spytam, ale nie mam najświeższych informacji z kraju… Kto jest tą głową?

- James Evans, znany dawniej jako Harry James Potter.

Knot zmarszczył brwi.

- Tyle tylko – powiedział wolno – że żałuję, że nie udało mi się go zabić dawno, dawno temu. Lepiej by nam się wszystkim żyło. Chciałem ich powstrzymać przed przejęciem władzy, wypuściłem nawet śmierciożerców z Azkabanu, żeby było na nich. Ale to był nieprzemyślany i bardzo głupi plan. Gdybym miał więcej czasu, więcej ludzi…

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Idźcie już – sapnął głucho. – Idźcie i naplujcie temu draniowi ode mnie w twarz.

Księżyc świecił blado, zalewając liche baraki zimnym blaskiem. Wiatr szumiał w gałęziach syberyjskich świerków.

- I co tieraz? – spytał cicho Anton, kiedy znaleźli się po drugiej stronie drutu kolczastego.

- Teraz? – powtórzyła leniwie Helen, wpatrując się beznamiętnie w czerń zimowej nocy. – Teraz podręczymy Malfoya.

Zarzuciła na ramię swój plecak, nasunęła uszankę głębiej na czoło i bez wyjaśnienia czegokolwiek ruszyła przez połacie skrzypiącego pod reniferowymi untami śniegu w kierunku strefy teleportacyjnej.

ooo

Lucjusz Malfoy siedział w miękkim, obitym brązowym jedwabiem fotelu o giętych nóżkach, rytmicznie stukając paznokciem w pokrytą lakierem bukową poręcz. Patrzył obojętnie w ciemność za oknem.

Narcyza podniosła głowę znad książki.

- Przestań, denerwujesz mnie – syknęła.

Przestał, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

Mieszkali tymczasowo w Dolinie Godryka. Nie wiedzieli jeszcze, co będzie potem.

W przestronnym salonie panował półmrok. Jedynie ciepły blask długiej, kremowej świecy, oświetlającej karty elegancko wydanego egzemplarza _Dumy i uprzedzenia_, drgał na delikatnie rzeźbionych ściennych panelach, brązowych obiciach oraz lśniących powierzchniach drewnianych mebli w stylu chippendale. W kominku trzaskał cicho ogień.

Narcyza patrzyła na męża jakiś czas, po czym z ledwie dosłyszalnym westchnieniem pochyliła się znów nad książką.

- Która godzina? – odezwał się nagle Lucjusz. – Młody Goyle ma dzisiaj przyjść. Muszę z nim porozmawiać o… o naszym wnuku.

- Wiem, kochany – odparła miękko Narcyza. – O Leonardzie.

- Tak, o nim…

- Martwię się o niego – ciągnęła ściszonym głosem, odłożywszy na bok książkę. – Nie ma go w Hogwarcie, nikt nie wie, co się z nim dzieje… Czy wiesz, że on mi przypomina naszego Dracona? Wiem, że nie jest do niego podobny z wyglądu, ale to spojrzenie… Jestem ci wdzięczna, że zgodziłeś się go zaadoptować. Naprawdę nie wiem… – Wzdrygnęła się, słysząc przenikliwy dźwięk dzwonka. – Trzeba się pozbyć tego mechanizmu – zdecydowała. – To bardzo przeszkadza, nieprawdaż?

Lucjusz wstał z fotela i, podpierając się swoją laską, wpatrywał się intensywnie w orzechowe drzwi.

Po chwili do salonu wszedł skrzat domowy, ale zamiast niecierpliwie oczekiwanego Gregory'ego Goyle'a, prowadził za sobą szczupłą, ciemnowłosą kobietę w dżinsach oraz czarnym swetrze przewiązanym w talii błyszczącym paskiem.

- Dobry wieczór, nazywam się Helen Blackberry – przedstawiła się natychmiast, wyciągając rękę do nieprzyjemnie zaskoczonego Malfoya. – Jestem dziennikarką „Proroka Codziennego". Chciałabym zadać kilka pytań, jeżeli nie ma pan nic przeciwko.

Lucjusz zgrzytnął zębami.

- Czy ja mam coś przeciwko, pani Blackberry? – powiedział cicho i chłodno. – Niedawno zginął mój jedyny syn, dopiero przyjechałem wraz z małżonką ze Szwecji, oczekuję dziś ważnego gościa… Owszem, mam coś przeciwko, pani Blackberry.

Helen postąpiła kilka kroków naprzód, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

- Piękny salon – rzuciła obojętnie. – Należał kiedyś do Dracona Malfoya, prawda? I jego żony? – Zadarła głowę, by przyjrzeć się olejnemu obrazowi w ramie z ciemnego drewna. – Da Vinci – stwierdziła z satysfakcją. – _Dama z łasiczką_. Doskonała reprodukcja. Państwa syn miał świetny gust.

Narcyza pobladła lekko. Wstała ostrożnie z fotela, wpatrując się w gościa rozszerzonymi oczami.

- Proszę wyjść, pani Blackberry – odezwał się szorstko Lucjusz. – Nie sądzę, byśmy w tej chwili mieli cokolwiek do przedyskutowania. Jeżeli pani nie opuści mojego domu dobrowolnie…

- Pańskiego domu, a to ciekawe… – Helen odwróciła się błyskawicznie w jego stronę, a jej oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie. – A na jakich prawach państwo tu właściwie przebywają? O ile mi wiadomo, prawo własności…

- Proszę mnie nie pouczać w kwestiach prawnych, jeśli łaska – warknął Lucjusz. – Dobrze znam brytyjski kodeks cywilny i mogę panią zapewnić, że nasz czasowy pobyt tutaj jest całkowicie zgodny z obowiązującym w Wielkiej Brytanii prawem.

- A wziął pan pod uwagę zmiany, jakie zaszły w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu lat, kiedy przebywał pan poza granicami państwa?

Lucjusz zacisnął dłonie mocniej na posrebrzanej rączce swojej laski.

- Owszem – odparł spokojnie. – Ale to, zdaje się, nie pani sprawa, pani Blackberry.

- Proszę wyjść – wtrąciła zimno Narcyza. – Nie zamierzamy udzielać prasie jakichkolwiek informacji związanych ze śmiercią naszego syna.

- Mam więc rozumieć – zaczęła wolno Helen, opierając rękę na parapecie i spoglądając za okno – że nie chcą się państwo dowiedzieć, kto taki mógł przyczynić się do tej tragedii?

- Tak właśnie ma to pani rozumieć – potwierdziła Narcyza odrobinę podniesionym głosem.

Lucjusz zmrużył powieki.

- Wiadomo coś pani na ten temat? – spytał.

Helen przekrzywiła lekko głowę.

- Być może…

Zapadła cisza. Malfoy przesunął palcami po czole.

- Proszę usiąść – powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem. – Mojego syna zamordowano, prawda? – ciągnął zniżonym głosem, siadając naprzeciwko. – Istniał układ. Wiadomo pani o nim, jak mniemam. Ta oligarchia rządząca Wielką Brytanią… Pojawili się mniej więcej w tym czasie, kiedy pan Potter zaszczycił Hogwart swoją obecnością. Dumbledore zamierzał uczynić go Ministrem, ale te plany nie podobały się pewnej grupie wpływowych osób. Został zawarty układ. Z moją pomocą przejęli kontrolę nad Knotem, pozbyli się Dumbledore'a, a panu Potterowi utorowali później drogę do władzy. To wszystko, co o nich wiem.

Helen zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie zna pan żadnych nazwisk? – spytała, nieco zawiedziona.

- Przykro mi, nie omieszkali ich przede mną zataić – odparł Lucjusz sarkastycznie. – I proszę mnie jeszcze dobrze posłuchać, pani Blackberry. Nie znam pani, nie wiem, czy rzeczywiście jest pani dziennikarką, czy też nie, ale jeżeli to, co pani powiedziałem, zamierza pani wykorzystać przeciwko mnie, niech się pani przedtem dwa razy dobrze zastanowi. Rozumie mnie pani?

- Rozumiem, ale…

Od strony drzwi dobiegło zakłopotane chrząknięcie. Helen i Lucjusz spojrzeli natychmiast w tamtym kierunku. Narcyza wpatrywała się w nich bez słowa, nie wiedząc, co myśleć.

- Nie przeszkadzam? – odezwał się Gregory Goyle z lekkim rozbawieniem, rozpinając kożuch. – Chciał się pan ze mną spotkać, panie Malfoy.

- Oczywiście. – Lucjusz podniósł się z fotela. – Ta pani już wychodzi. Narcyzo, bądź tak dobra i odprowadź naszego gościa. Chciałbym porozmawiać z panem Goyle'em na osobności… Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz…

- Naturalnie – szepnęła Narcyza, wstając ze swojego miejsca. – Tędy proszę – zwróciła się chłodno do Helen, posyłając jej spod długich rzęs wyniosłe spojrzenie.

- Kto to był? – spytał Gregory, rzucając swój kożuch na oparcie kanapy.

- Dziennikarka – odparł niechętnie Lucjusz, wskazując gościowi fotel. – Pytała o mojego syna. Napije się pan czegoś?

Goyle zrobił przeczący ruch ręką.

- Co chciała wiedzieć? – zainteresował się, zajmując miejsce. – Co pan jej powiedział?

Lucjusz usiadł naprzeciwko i odchylił się na oparcie, uważnie obserwując rozmówcę. Jego szare oczy zwęziły się nieco.

- Wolno mi spytać, na co panu te informacje? – odezwał się wreszcie spokojnym tonem, splatając dłonie na piersiach. – Nie zamierza pan chyba mnie szpiegować, prawda?

Goyle odchrząknął.

- Nie, ja tak tylko – tłumaczył, czerwieniąc się lekko. – Pańskie prywatne sprawy…

- Cieszę się – przerwał mu Lucjusz zimno. – Nie chcemy przecież rozmawiać o moich prywatnych sprawach, zgodzi się pan ze mną… Proszę mi powiedzieć, panie Goyle – machnął różdżką, a na rzeźbionym stoliku o giętych nogach zmaterializował się kieliszek koniaku Courvoisier – jak teraz wygląda sytuacja w tym pięknym kraju. Interesują mnie przede wszystkim kwestie prawa cywilnego, konkretnie sprawa przysposobienia osieroconego wnuka. Jakie warunki należy spełnić, jakie formalności adopcyjne załatwić, co może być ewentualną przeszkodą w uzyskaniu zgody na adopcję? I co najważniejsze – ujął krótką nóżkę pękatego kieliszka – jakie są szanse na przejęcie spadku po zmarłym dziecku? Rozumiem, że w przypadku braku testamentu całość majątku Dracona przechodzi na własność jego syna. Uprzedzam jednak, że morderstwo należy od razu wykluczyć. Moja żona jest, zdaje się, przywiązana do tego chłopca. – Wypił łyk koniaku i spojrzał w oczy swojego rozmówcy. – Nie chce mi się jednak wierzyć – podjął powoli – by mój syn nie sporządził testamentu, pracując w tak niebezpiecznym zawodzie. Jeżeli nawet nie wymienił w nim mnie, to przecież jego matka…

- Przykro mi, panie Malfoy – wpadł mu w słowo Gregory, prostując się sztywno w fotelu. – Testament wymienia Leonarda jako jedynego spadkobiercę. Oczywiście, można starać się o adopcję, żeby uzyskać prawo do użytkowania tego domu, dopóki Leo nie osiągnie pełnoletniości, ale jeśli mam być szczery… Nie jestem pewien, to mój ojciec skończył prawo, nie ja, ale wydaje mi się, że szanse są bliskie zeru. Brak więzi między przysposabianym a przysposabiającym praktycznie wyklucza możliwość adopcji. Takie jest prawo. Niech pan mi powie, czy w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat zdarzyło się panu choć raz zainteresować wnukiem? – Głos Gregory'ego przybrał ostrzejszy ton. – A on ma jeszcze dziadków od strony matki, którzy oddaliby cały ten jego spadek, żeby tylko móc się nim zaopiekować. Kochają go i on też ich kocha, chociaż się nie przyznaje. A państwo… No cóż…

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Sączył powoli swój koniak.

- Po drugie – ciągnął Goyle coraz śmielej. – Jak stoją sprawy z państwa źródłami dochodu? Pańska żona na pewno nie pracuje. A pan pewnie będzie musiał znaleźć pracę tu, w Anglii. Poza tym, pańska przeszłość jako śmierciożercy…

- Panu jakoś w karierze nie przeszkodziła…

Gregory umilkł i wlepił w Malfoya zaskoczony wzrok. Rozległo się lekkie stuknięcie odstawianego na blat kieliszka. Niezręczna cisza przedłużała się coraz bardziej.

- Nie rozmawiamy teraz o mnie – wycedził wreszcie Goyle.

- Naturalnie. Rozmawiamy o moim wnuku – Lucjusz patrzył na niego z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. – Proszę kontynuować.

- Tak… Na czym to stanąłem?

- Na mojej przeszłości. Widzi pan, a mieliśmy nie rozmawiać o moich prywatnych sprawach…

Gregory poruszył się nerwowo w fotelu i pochylił nieco do przodu.

- Mniejsza o tę cholerną przeszłość – powiedział, zrezygnowany. – Nawet jeżeli udałoby się państwu przekonać do siebie Leonarda… To dość delikatna sprawa, ja się na takich nie znam… Kiedyś było tak, że osierocone dziecko mogło rozporządzać odziedziczonym majątkiem wedle własnego uznania. Mówię o przypadku Pottera, bo taki pamiętam. On na przykład przeznaczał go na słodycze…

- Owszem, ale tylko w przypadku, kiedy prawni opiekunowie byli mugolami – wtrącił od niechcenia Lucjusz.

- Być może – zgodził się Gregory. – Odkąd Evans przejął władzę, sporo się zmieniło. Wprowadzono nowe reformy społeczne, zwiększono pomoc socjalną, pamięta pan, że jeszcze kilkanaście lat temu nie istniało tu praktycznie nic takiego, uregulowano sprawy cywilnoprawne… Pański wnuk nie może dowolnie rozporządzać spadkiem. Jego prawni opiekunowie, bo musi mieć takich, dostaną rentę na utrzymanie wychowanka i prawo do użytkowania domu w jego imieniu. A kiedy Leo skończy siedemnaście lat, cały majątek stanie się jego pełnoprawną własnością. Tak to by mniej więcej wyglądało. Ale proszę jeszcze spytać mojego ojca, on to panu lepiej wytłumaczy.

Podniósł się ciężko z fotela i sięgnął po swój kożuch. Lucjusz opierał łokieć na błyszczącej poręczy, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie.

- Proszę mi jeszcze powiedzieć… – odezwał się, nie patrząc na rozmówcę. – Co się dzieje z moim wnukiem? Moja żona się niepokoi…

Gregory zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, po czym odwrócił powoli w jego stronę.

- Jest w pałacu Naczelnika – odrzekł cicho. – Proszę nie pytać dlaczego. Sam tego nie wiem. Ale wszystko z nim w porządku. Jest cały i zdrowy. Proszę przekazać żonie. I pozdrowić ją ode mnie. Dobranoc, panie Malfoy. Sam trafię do drzwi.

- Dobranoc, panie Goyle – odparł po dłuższej chwili Lucjusz, ale Gregory'ego nie było już w salonie.

Przemierzał szybkim krokiem zaśnieżony, klasyczny ogród w angielskim stylu, by za okazałą bramą teleportować się bezszelestnie na zalaną blaskiem żelaznych latarni Equester Avenue.

Szeroka aleja tonęła w gęstej mgle. Dookoła słychać było setki kroków, narzekania przechodniów, turkot kół, pokrzykiwania woźniców. Niekiedy z różdżek strażników strzelały różnokolorowe iskry. Odpowiednie służby pracowały już nad przywróceniem wystarczającej widoczności. Pod nocnym niebem niestrudzenie fruwały sowy.

Obok łuku triumfalnego czekała kryta dorożka zaprzężona w dwa kare konie stukające niecierpliwie podkowami o bruk i wstrząsające od czasu do czasu długimi, czarnymi grzywami.

Rozparłszy się wygodnie na skórzanym siedzeniu, Gregory wyjął z kieszeni kożucha paczkę ślimaków-gumiaków. Zawsze miał przy sobie papierosy oraz coś słodkiego. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

- Podobno opozycja mocno daje wam się we znaki – odezwała się od niechcenia kobieta siedząca na koźle. – Robią się coraz bardziej nieznośni, co? Tłuką szyby, wypisują na murach nieprzyzwoite rzeczy… Niby młodzież… Różne głupie pomysły do głowy przychodzą w tym wieku. Idealiści, nie? Ale to już nie są zwykłe wybryki, prawda? Niedawno zabili Baringa, teraz Malfoya… Ludzie się ich boją. Tylko patrzeć, jak ta zgraja szczeniaków wpadnie tutaj, żeby nas wszystkich zarżnąć… – Pociągnęła nosem i strzeliła głośno z bata.

Zanim skończyła mówić, Gregory zdążył pochłonąć cztery ślimaki.

- Bez obaw – odparł flegmatycznie. – Zabezpieczenia są wystarczające.

Przez resztę drogi żadne z nich już się nie odezwało. Mgła przerzedziła się nieco, kiedy konie stanęły wreszcie przed bramą pałacu.

W chwili, gdy Gregory wkroczył na dziedziniec, wokół niego wylądowali bezszelestnie agenci sekcji ochronnej Shadow Service.

- Jak tam, w porządku? – rzucił w przestrzeń.

- W porządku, szefie – odparł natychmiast drobny brunecik w ciemnych okularach, poprawiając czarną rękawiczkę i przytrzymując miotłę w zgięciu łokcia. Goyle spojrzał w jego kierunku.

- Rozejrzyjcie się jeszcze tu i tam, co? – polecił ochroniarzom. – Chcę mieć pewność – dodał z naciskiem.

Agenci skinęli głowami, po czym lekko wzbili się w powietrze na swoich lśniących nowością Śmigaczach Dwa Tysiące. Gregory chwilę patrzył za nimi, osłaniając ręką oczy, ale szybko rozpłynęli się we mgle. Wyjął ze zmiętej torebki jeszcze jednego ślimaka. Zaczynał się robić głodny, mimo że niedawno jadł podwieczorek. Ale teraz nie miał czasu na posiłek. Z ciężkim westchnieniem ruszył w stronę monumentalnego pałacu, gdzie w swoim barokowym gabinecie oczekiwał go Wielki Naczelnik Czarodziejskiego Państwa Brytyjskiego.

Pomieszczenie rozświetlały dziesiątki świec umieszczonych w kryształowym żyrandolu. Ciemnoczerwone kotary były zasunięte. Waleria Wilkins rozmawiała z rudowłosą, krótko ostrzyżoną kobietą w czarnym garniturze z kolorowym krawatem, która, odrobinę znudzona, opierała łokieć na gzymsie marmurowego kominka.

Assidu, głośno mrucząc ocierał się natarczywie o nogi stojącego przy drzwiach Quentina, a Wielki Naczelnik siedział przy biurku, uważnie studiując trzymany w ręku pergamin.

- Dobry wieczór, sir – zaczął służbowym tonem Gregory.

Evans wypił łyk herbaty.

- Proszę usiąść – mruknął, nie podnosząc głowy, po czym poprawił zsunięte na czubek nosa okulary w prostokątnych oprawkach. Miał na sobie szmaragdowy, robiony na drutach sweter, spod którego wystawał rozpięty kołnierzyk białej koszuli.

Gregory zajął jeden z bordowych foteli chesterfield ustawionych w gabinecie Naczelnika. Quentin obserwował go uważnie spod zmrużonych powiek, lekceważąc kota, wciąż domagającego się uwagi.

- Ginevro, pozwól na moment – odezwał się nagle Evans, marszcząc brwi.

Rudowłosa kobieta w garniturze odwróciła się w jego stronę.

- Tak, James, o co chodzi? – Stanęła za nim, zaglądając mu przez ramię. – Coś nie tak z tymi wynikami?

Zdjął okulary, obracając się ku niej na krześle.

- Coś nie tak? – powtórzył. – Tak niskich notowań nie mieliśmy od… no, nie wiem odkąd. Sześćdziesiąt procent społeczeństwa źle ocenia…

- Sześćdziesiąt trzy – wtrąciła Ginny, przyjrzawszy się pergaminowi.

- Wszystko jedno! – zirytował się Evans. – To wygląda fatalnie. Co się z tobą dzieje, Ginny? Myślałem, że można na ciebie liczyć, że sobie poradzisz na tym stanowisku, ale okazuje się, że się pomyliłem. Powierzyłem ci mój wizerunek i chcę widzieć efekty twojej strategii. Bo masz jakąś strategię, prawda? Powie mi ktoś, dlaczego jeszcze nie ma Goldsteina?

- Kazał mu pan przyjść o dwudziestej, _monsieur_ – odezwał się spokojnie Quentin, trzymając na rękach kota, który ocierał się łepkiem o jego policzki. – Jest za cztery. Byłoby rozsądnie zaczekać na niego jeszcze parę minut.

Ginny dziecinnie wydęła wargi.

- To nie moja wina, James – odparła. – Gdybyś nie wymyślał takich idiotyzmów…

- Od tego właśnie mam ciebie! – Evans uderzył dłonią w blat biurka. – To ty masz przekonać tę bandę kretynów, że te idiotyzmy… Proszę! – krzyknął, słysząc pukanie do drzwi.

Do gabinetu weszła Hermiona Granger, nerwowo przeglądając plik dokumentów.

- James, musisz na to spojrzeć – powiedziała, zmierzając szybko w kierunku biurka. – Szef francuskiej dyplomacji sugeruje… O ile zdołałam się zorientować… – Zatrzymała się nagle i odwróciła głowę w stronę Quentina. – Lepiej będzie, jak ty na to zerkniesz – zdecydowała, podając mu pergamin. – Ładna kamizelka.

- Dziękuję – odparł lakonicznie, wypuściwszy kota z rąk.

Hermiona odłożyła resztę dokumentów, po czym pochyliła się nad biurkiem Evansa.

- To się nie uda, James – stwierdziła szeptem, wymawiając wyraźnie każde słowo. – Francja zawarła sojusz z Niemcami i Austrią. Jeżeli dojdzie do wojny, nie tylko zyskamy niebezpiecznych wrogów, ale utracimy dogodne rynki zbytu, rozumiesz to przecież. Francja zagroziła na razie wprowadzeniem embarga na pióra feniksów, ale biorąc pod uwagę ten silny sojusz… Nietrudno przewidzieć, czym to się skończy.

James podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć przyjaciółce w oczy.

- Powiedz mi, Hermiono – zaczął wolno – co ty byś zrobiła na moim miejscu? Biorąc też pod uwagę groźby ze strony Rosji i jej sojuszników…

Zmrużyła powieki, ale nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo rozległo się energiczne pukanie do drzwi, a chwilę później do gabinetu wkroczył gładko ogolony, barczysty mężczyzna o dużych, niebieskich oczach, wąskim nosie i mocno zarysowanej szczęce.

Za nim podążał lekkim krokiem wysoki, pachnący orientalnymi perfumami, rudowłosy wojskowy w nienagannie skrojonym mundurze oraz lśniących czarnych półbutach. Na jego szerokiej piersi błyszczał równiutki rząd orderów.

Obaj zasalutowali Naczelnikowi zdecydowanie, po czym, zaproszeni gestem, usiedli w bordowych fotelach.

- Cieszę się, że panów widzę – zaczął chłodno dyktator. – Myślę, że najwyższy czas zaczynać.

Gregory pospiesznie schował do kieszeni pomiętą paczkę ślimaków-gumiaków.

- Wezwałem tu państwa – ciągnął Evans, bezwiednie podnosząc z blatu ciemne pióro i gnąc je nerwowo w palcach – ponieważ nie chcę podejmować tak ważnej decyzji sam, bez konsultacji z najważniejszymi osobami w państwie. Panie Goyle – zwrócił się nagle do Gregory'ego – mam nadzieję, że sprawa tego włamania do ośrodka badań nad bronią biologiczną została wyjaśniona. Opozycja? Czy zdrada?

- Pracujemy nad tym, sir – mruknął Goyle.

- Za pozwoleniem, panie Goyle – wtrącił zimno Quentin, podchodząc wolno do biurka Naczelnika. – To, co pan i pańscy podwładni właśnie robią, nieszczególnie nas interesuje. Interesują nas konkretne efekty pańskich działań. Wiadomo coś panu na ten temat czy wciąż nic? Proszę odpowiedzieć.

Gregory spojrzał na niego ze wstrętem, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Evansa.

- Najdalej za parę dni będziemy wiedzieć na pewno, sir – odparł spokojnie. – A panu, panie Ducourtioux, radzę zająć się własnymi sprawami zamiast wtrącać się do moich. Bo chyba jakieś obowiązki pan ma, prawda? I, o ile mi wiadomo, nie należy do nich kontrola służb specjalnych ani torturowanie dzieci…

Rudowłosy wojskowy parsknął śmiechem.

- Ma pan coś ważnego do powiedzenia, pułkowniku O'Connor? – spytała ostro Hermiona. – Bo jeżeli nie… Sądzę, że pański komentarz jest nam zbędny. Proszę stosować się do regulaminu.

- Dziękuję, panno Granger – powiedział James, wciąż znęcając się nad piórem. – Odłożymy tę rozmowę, panie Goyle, bo nie czas teraz na to. Ale wtedy spodziewam się usłyszeć coś konkretnego. Ryzykuje pan stanowiskiem, proszę nie zapominać i traktować swoje zadania poważnie. To, o czym chcę mówić, dotyczy jednak innej kwestii, najbardziej palącej w tej chwili, jak sądzę. – Dopił herbatę, po czym potoczył posępnym wzrokiem po obecnych. – Stoimy przed trudnym wyborem i to jest ostatni moment, aby go dokonać. Stawką w tej grze może być nasze życie.

Płomienie świec zamigotały złowieszczo, a kotary zafalowały, choć nie było przeciągu. Zapadła głęboka cisza.

Assidu najspokojniej w świecie zaczął się lizać pod ogonem.

- Panie Ducourtioux, proszę stąd zabrać to zwierzę – odezwał się szorstko Evans, który nigdy nie lubił, gdy coś psuło mu dramatyczne momenty. Zwierzę natychmiast wylądowało więc za drzwiami, a dyktator podjął wątek:

- Wypowiedzieliśmy wojnę mugolom…

- My… – prychnęła sarkastycznie Hermiona.

Evans zerknął na nią niepewnie, po czym kontynuował odrobinę zbity z tropu:

- Jednak jest jeszcze czas, żeby się wycofać. Każda decyzja pociągnie za sobą poważne konsekwencje i musimy stawić im czoła. To na naszych barkach spoczywa odpowiedzialność za losy magicznego i mugolskiego świata. Od tej jednej decyzji zależy przyszłość nasza i naszych rodaków…

- A już myślałam, że mu przeszło – westchnęła Ginny, kręcąc głową.

- Cii… – szepnęła Hermiona. – Dopiero się rozkręca. Nie psuj mu tego.

- …i, jak widać, znów ja zostałem wyznaczony do tej roli. Bezpieczeństwo setek czarodziejów znów jest w moich rękach. A ja, jako ich przywódca, zrobię wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, żeby ich nie zawieść. I niech mi pani powie, pani McLaggen, dlaczego mam tak niskie notowania w sondażach?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Może dlatego, że wywołał pan wojnę, której nie popiera trzy czwarte społeczeństwa… – wyraziła przypuszczenie, kartkując pobieżnie czerwony notesik. – A, pytanie retoryczne – zreflektowała się nagle, podnosząc głowę.

Evans posłał jej złe spojrzenie.

- Proszę kontynuować, panie Naczelniku – powiedziała zachęcająco. – Słuchamy.

Założyła nogę na nogę i pochyliła się nieco do przodu, przygryzając końcówkę kolorowego pióra.

- To już koniec – mruknął James ponuro. – Kto z państwa jest za wojną z mugolami, a kto za wojną z Rosją?

- Wojna z mugolami, dodajmy – odezwała się Hermiona – nieuchronnie pociąga za sobą konflikt ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi, większością krajów Ameryki Łacińskiej i prawie całą Europą Zachodnią.

- Bilans zysków i strat wydaje się nie pozostawiać wątpliwości, sir – dodała Waleria z ciepłym uśmiechem. – W razie ewentualnej, zaznaczyć trzeba, ewentualnej wojny z Imperium Rosyjskim rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych gotów jest przyjść nam z pomocą. Jeśli zaś chodzi o niedawny sojusz niemiecko-austriacko-francuski, jestem pewna, że każdy z tych krajów byłby zainteresowany osłabieniem pozycji Imperium.

- Jak również osłabieniem Czarodziejskiego Państwa Brytyjskiego – uzupełnił Goldstein.

- Jak również każdego innego kraju zagrażającego ich potędze – powiedziała spokojnie Waleria. – Stanowisko Tajnej Rady w tej sprawie jest jednoznaczne, panie Naczelniku.

- Dziękuję, pani Wilkins. – Evans wyrzucił do kosza pogięte pióro. – Jak rozumiem, zgadza się pani z tym stanowiskiem, panno Granger…

- Najzupełniej.

- A pani, pani McLaggen – ciągnął bezbarwnym tonem – sądzi, że konflikt zbrojny negatywnie odbije się na słupkach…

- Bez dwóch zdań.

Evans splótł palce dłoni i chwilę nad czymś medytował.

- Jestem skłonny uznać te argumenty – powiedział w końcu ostrożnie. – Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia. Co pan o tym sądzi, generale?

- Proszę wybaczyć, sir – Goldstein poruszył się w fotelu. – Przygotowania do wojny z mugolami zostały już poczynione. Jeśli chodzi o ewentualną wojnę z Rosją… Dopracowanie strategii obrony, wywiad wojskowy, odpowiednie manewry, przemieszczenie oddziałów na dogodne pozycje… Na to potrzeba czasu, panie Naczelniku, którego nam, niestety, brakuje. Radzę działać zgodnie z ustalonym planem. Tu nie ma miejsca na improwizację. Za duże ryzyko, sir. Zbyt wysoka stawka.

Gregory Goyle dyskretnie pochłonął ostatniego ślimaka-gumiaka.

- Przypuśćmy nawet, że wojsko jest przygotowane do obrony przed Zachodem – odezwał się, upychając pustą torebkę głębiej w kieszeni. – A co z wojną ekonomiczną? Francja grozi…

- Francja nie jest dla nas żadnym zagrożeniem, panie Goyle – przerwał mu szorstko generał. – Po tym, jak piętnaście lat temu Wietnam wyzwolił się spod jej protektoratu, Francja zaczęła tracić kolejne terytoria azjatyckie głównie na rzecz Rosji, Chin bądź Japonii, co silnie nadwyrężyło jej potencjał militarny i finansowy. Liczebność armii znacznie się zmniejszyła, produkcja spadła, a to, naturalnie, doprowadziło do inflacji. Dodajmy do tego niski wskaźnik przyrostu naturalnego, wewnętrzne zamieszki i konflikt w Afryce. Francja, jak mówiłem, nie ma środków na prowadzenie wojny.

- I zapewne dlatego – wtrąciła chłodno Hermiona – podpisała porozumienie z Berlinem i Wiedniem. Nie wspominam już o dawnych sojusznikach, takich jak Belgia czy Maroko.

- Sądzi pan, jak rozumiem – odezwała się łagodnie Waleria, kładąc dłonie na podłokietniku swojego fotela – że francuski rząd nie może sobie pozwolić na utratę ważnego rynku zbytu, jakim jest Wielka Brytania, czy tak?

Utkwiła pytający wzrok w twarzy Goldsteina, który przytaknął krótko.

- Ja jednak odnoszę wrażenie – ciągnęła – że sytuacja Francji nie jest tak tragiczna, jak pan nam próbuje ją przedstawić. Jak pan sądzi, panie Goyle?

- Raport sekcji wywiadowczej został już przekazany Naczelnikowi – odparł zwięźle Gregory.

- To prawda – potwierdził Evans. – I pozwólcie państwo, że to ja podejmę się ostatecznej oceny możliwości militarnych i gospodarczych Francji.

- Oczywiście, sir. – Ginny uśmiechnęła się słodko. – Pan ma decydujące słowo. Jak zawsze.

- A co w takim razie z resztą Europy? – spytała rzeczowo Hermiona. – Ten sojusz mnie niepokoi. Poza tym są jeszcze Stany Zjednoczone…

- Stany Zjednoczone, _mademoiselle…_ – zaczął miękko pułkownik O'Connor – jeśli można dwa słówka, generale… to jeden z największych agresorów ostatniego wieku,_sans doute_. Nie sądzi chyba pani, że oferują nam wsparcie z czystej dobroci serca? Przyjęcie od nich pomocy to niebezpieczne posunięcie. Bardzo niebezpieczne. Lepiej mieć się na baczności.

- A przyjęcie pomocy od Rosji to bardzo bezpieczne, tak? – prychnęła Ginny.

- Zresztą – odezwał się znów Goldstein, rozpierając się wygodnie w fotelu – nawet jeśli cały Zachód zerwie z nami kontakty handlowe, nawiążemy przecież bliską współpracę z krajami Europy Wschodniej i Azji. Embargo na pióra feniksów było do przewidzenia, to w końcu nasz główny towar importowy. Ale dzięki przemyślanej polityce zagranicznej pana Naczelnika, nowo ustanowione probrytyjskie władze Albanii, Bośni i Hercegowiny, Czarnogóry i Kosowa gotowe są eksportować do Wielkiej Brytanii dobry jakościowo towar bez nakładania ceł eksportowych.

Quentin utkwił w Goyle'u badawcze spojrzenie.

- Owszem – zgodziła się Waleria. – Jeśli pominiemy drobne niedogodności związane z położeniem geograficznym i zwiększeniem przez to kosztów transportu. Jeśli przymkniemy oko na minimalnie niższą jakość towarów ze Wschodu…

- Proszę nie zapominać – wpadł jej w słowo generał – o kwitnącej współpracy z Irlandią. Jest to jeden z krajów najbardziej zasobnych w magiczne surowce. A rządząca tam obecnie koalicja uzależniona jest właściwie od naszego państwa.

- Zbliżają się wybory parlamentarne – zauważyła Hermiona. – Możemy być spokojni, że koalicja utrzyma władzę?

- Sondaże pokazują spadek poparcia – dodał Gregory. – Ludzie zaczynają coraz śmielej krytykować swój rząd. Pojawia się ostatnio sporo negatywnych komentarzy…

- Absolutnie, panno Granger – odparł Goldstein z przekonaniem. – Nie ma obawy. Największa partia opozycyjna cieszy się co prawda sporym poparciem, ale irlandzkie media przedstawiają ją w tak negatywnym świetle, wzbudzają tak silną nienawiść do jej członków, tak skutecznie dyskredytują jej elektorat, że nawet najzagorzalsi krytycy rządu zagłosują ostatecznie za partią rządzącą. Dlaczego? Dlatego, bo to jest według nich jedyna szansa, żeby nie dopuścić do zwycięstwa opozycji. A dlaczego tak się tego zwycięstwa boją?

- Bo media im wmówiły, że to najgorsze, co może ich spotkać – domyślił się Evans. – Pomysłowe, generale – rzekł po chwili z uznaniem.

- To dobrze znana strategia – wyjaśnił Goldstein, a oczy mu rozbłysły entuzjazmem. – Dziel i rządź. W historii często stosowana przez władze austriackie między innymi. Wiadomo przecież nie od dziś, że skłócone społeczeństwo łatwiej sobie podporządkować. Ludzi ciężko przekonać, że jakakolwiek władza jest doskonała, przez co zasługuje na ich poparcie. Na tym głównie opierała się propaganda komunistyczna w Europie Wschodniej. Nieskuteczna zresztą. Teraz nadeszła nowa epoka. Po co mamy wychwalać rząd, po co mamy się starać, skoro znacznie mniejszym kosztem możemy skompromitować opozycję? – Uderzył otwartą dłonią w podłokietnik. – W tej sytuacji rząd Irlandii może sobie pozwolić na zrobienie największego głupstwa bez ryzyka utraty poparcia społecznego. Dlaczego? Bo obywatele bezkrytycznie przyjmują pogląd, że nie może ich spotkać nic gorszego niż rządy obecnej opozycji. Owszem, rząd nie jest idealny, ale zawsze lepszy niż tamci, to jest mantra, którą powtarzają. Oto najprostszy, a zarazem najskuteczniejszy sposób utrzymania władzy.

- I jednocześnie najbardziej niszczący dla państwa – uzupełniła ponuro Hermiona. – Rozumiem, generale, że nie bierze pan pod uwagę możliwości uwolnienia się społeczeństwa spod narzuconej tak dyskretnie ideologii?

- Nie ma obawy, panno Granger. Ci, którzy mają inne zdanie, natychmiast zostają okrzyknięci zacofanymi fanatykami. A nikt przecież nie chce być zacofanym fanatykiem, tak? Więc popiera rząd.

- Widzę, że pomyślał pan o wszystkim, generale. – Naczelnik uśmiechnął się blado. – Reasumując, cokolwiek zrobimy, trzecia wojna światowa jest nieunikniona, prawda? Jeśli my nie zaatakujemy mugoli, wkrótce zrobi to Rosja. Myślę, że na tym zakończymy naradę. Przepraszam, ale nie czuję się najlepiej. Przemyślę sobie to wszystko. Dziękuję państwu.

W pomieszczeniu zrobił się ruch. Zaczęto podnosić się z miejsc, dziękować sobie nawzajem, żegnać się i dodawać sobie otuchy. Hermiona z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem lekko ścisnęła Jamesa za ramię.

- Hermiono? – Zatrzymał ją w drzwiach, kiedy wszyscy inni już wyszli.

- Tak?

- Cokolwiek się stanie – rzekł cicho – będziesz przy mnie, prawda? Nie zdradzisz mnie?

Przygryzła wargę, jakby nieco speszona. Chwilę trwało, zanim odpowiedziała:

- Obiecuję, Harry, że nigdy nie zrobię nic, żeby cię w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzić.

Odetchnął z widoczną ulgą.

- Dzięki. Wiesz, jesteś jedyną osobą… A zresztą. Nieważne. Idź lepiej się wyspać.

- Ty też. – Odwzajemniła jego niepewny uśmiech. – Dobranoc, Jamie. I nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze. Jak zawsze.

- Dobranoc, Hermiono.

Kiedy wyszła, Evans, nie odrywając wzroku od drzwi, za którymi zniknęła, odezwał się, wyraźnie zmęczony:

- Co o tym wszystkim myślisz, Quen?

Quentin zastanowił się chwilę.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy działać zgodnie z planem generała Goldsteina – odparł wreszcie spokojnie.

Jego mózg analizował już zebrane dane, by na ich podstawie opracować optymalne rozwiązanie napotkanego problemu.


	9. Alternatywa

**IX**

**Alternatywa**

Dwóch czarodziejów w szarych płaszczach i ciemnych okularach zmierzało ku olbrzymiemu zamczysku, wznoszącemu się majestatycznie nad lśniącą taflą zamarzniętego jeziora. Lód powoli zaczynał topnieć.

Było cicho. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, zalewając złotawym blaskiem połacie iskrzącego się śniegu. Długie cienie kładły się na ziemi, rozciągając się coraz śmielej po opustoszałych hogwarckich błoniach.

Obok chatki gajowego na skraju Zakazanego Lasu rozległo się donośne ujadanie psa. Stadko gołębi poderwało się z łopotem skrzydeł. Zameczała koza.

I znów zapadła cisza, mącona jedynie łagodnym szumem wiatru w gałęziach drzew.

Uczniowie jednej z najsłynniejszych na świecie czarodziejskich szkół pod nadzorem profesorów zgłębiali tajniki magii. Zamkowe korytarze świeciły pustkami.

Dwaj przybysze zatrzymali się równocześnie przed dużą tablicą pokrytą dziesiątkami większych i mniejszych karteczek zapisanych różnymi charakterami pisma.

- Siódmy rok, tak? – spytał półgłosem drobny, czarnowłosy agent, zdejmując okulary.

Jego towarzysz skinął tylko głową.

- Krukoni, Gryfoni, Ślizgoni… – mruczał do siebie brunet, lustrując ze zmarszczonymi brwiami elegancko sporządzony plan lekcji. – A ty do którego domu należałeś? – spytał nagle, zerkając bystro na wysokiego, sztywno wyprostowanego szatyna z zadbanym zarostem na pociągłej twarzy.

- Slytherin – padła krótka odpowiedź.

Brunet przewrócił oczami.

- Mogłem się spodziewać – westchnął. – Każdy, kogo spotykam w tej robocie, to Ślizgon. Ja byłem w Ravenclawie. Moja rodzina… – Urwał momentalnie, ujrzawszy korpulentnego woźnego z miotłą w ręku, który zbliżał się wolnym krokiem, podzwaniając cicho pękiem kluczy.

- Zaczekaj tu, Pyles – mruknął czarnowłosy agent do kolegi, po czym, włożywszy z powrotem okulary, ruszył zdecydowanie w kierunku starszego czarodzieja.

- Witam serdecznie, wydział bezpieczeństwa wewnętrznego Shadow Service – wyrecytował oficjalnie, okazując legitymację z regulaminowym zdjęciem oraz własnoręcznie wpisanym nazwiskiem: _Bradley Norbert Frye_. – Można zadać parę pytań?

Woźny zmierzył go wystraszonym spojrzeniem i oparł miotłę na podłodze.

- Co się stało? – spytał niepewnie.

Bradley wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza świstek pergaminu, po czym podał go rozmówcy niedbałym gestem.

- Poszukujemy tego chłopca – oznajmił. – Leonidas Bryton King, lat siedemnaście, prefekt naczelny Hogwartu, uczeń siódmego roku, mieszkaniec Ravenclawu. Czysta krew, bez nałogów, urodzony i zameldowany w Ravensworth w hrabstwie Yorkshire. Powie pan, gdzie go znajdziemy?

Woźny oddał mu pergamin lekko drżącą dłonią.

- Na czwartym piętrze jest teraz lekcja transmutacji – odparł zachrypniętym głosem. – Możecie tam, panowie, sprawdzić, ale niemożliwe, żeby dzieciak zrobił coś złego.

- Zrobił, nie zrobił – Frye schował świstek do kieszeni – to już ustalą agenci jednostki śledczej. Dziękujemy panu serdecznie.

Skinął woźnemu głową, po czym obaj z Pylesem ruszyli schodami na czwarte piętro. Młoda nauczycielka astronomii w ozdobionej kolorowym kwiatem szacie wskazała im dokładny kierunek, po czym, nieco podenerwowana, oddaliła się jak najprędzej, rytmicznie stukając czerwonymi szpilkami o kamienną posadzkę.

- Dziwne – odezwał się w pewnej chwili Pyles, przecierając ciemne szkła w okularach, kiedy przemierzali kolejny kręty korytarz. – Wydawało mi się, że robisz w ochronie…

Kolega spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi.

- Prawda – odparł po jakimś czasie. – Ale wiesz, co się teraz dzieje. Braki kadrowe dają się naszemu szefowi we znaki. – Jego dźwięczny śmiech odbił się echem od murów zamku. – On też był Ślizgonem, wiesz? – dodał bez wyraźnego powodu.

Pyles założył okulary. Jego twarz nie wyrażała emocji.

- Wiesz? – powtórzył ciszej Bradley, oglądając się za siebie. – Był na roku z Malfoyem, wiesz, tym, co niedawno zginął. Wiecznie za nim łaził, jak jakaś niańka. A później obaj zostali śmierciożercami, przynajmniej tak słyszałem. Chodzą słuchy, że oni, no wiesz… że ustawili to całe…

- Wiem – przerwał mu ostro kolega. – To tutaj.

Zatrzymali się przed dwuskrzydłowymi, rzeźbionymi w dębowym drewnie drzwiami. Bradley spojrzał na towarzysza.

- No to wchodzimy, nie? – powiedział ściszonym głosem. – Patrz, do tego doszło, że się planktonem opozycyjnym zajmujemy… O ile to w ogóle dla opozycji pracuje. Ale kozła ofiarnego trzeba znaleźć, skoro Naczelnik się domaga…

Pyles bez słowa nacisnął mosiężną klamkę. Drzwi zaskrzypiały przeciągle.

Przestronną salę wypełnił szmer. Uczniowie odwrócili głowy, portrety na ścianach zerknęły ciekawie na przybyszów. Szara Dama wynurzyła się ze stojącej w kącie zbroi, po czym z gracją pofrunęła pod sam sufit, żeby mieć lepszy widok na to, co się dzieje.

Profesor Stebbins przerwała wykład i, ściągnąwszy usta w wąską kreskę, powoli wyszła zza katedry.

- Słucham panów – powiedziała spokojnie, choć w jej głosie dało się wyczuć lekkie napięcie.

Agenci wyjęli legitymacje.

- Witam panią serdecznie, wydział bezpieczeństwa wewnętrznego Shadow Service – odezwał się Frye, sięgając lewą ręką do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. – Szukamy pana Leonidasa Kinga, lat siedemnaście, prefekt naczelny Hogwartu…

Pyles trącił go łokciem, wskazując brodą wysokiego, ciemnowłosego chłopaka w mundurku z herbem Ravenclawu, który błyskawicznie wyskoczył zza swojego pulpitu, ściskając w dłoni cisową różdżkę. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi, rozszerzone przerażeniem źrenice utkwione były w agentach.

- _Impedimento! _– Świetlisty promień ze świstem przeciął powietrze.

Chłopaka odrzuciło do tyłu. Przeleciał kilka stóp, uderzył z impetem w tablicę i z głuchym łoskotem upadł na kamienną posadzkę.

Rozległy się okrzyki przestrachu.

Oszołomiony, uniósł się nieco na łokciach. W głowie mu szumiało. Nie zdążył dokładnie uświadomić sobie, co się właściwie stało, kiedy poczuł, jak ktoś przyciska go kolanem do podłogi i unieruchamia mu ręce za plecami.

- O nie, kolego – szepnął mu Frye nad uchem. – Tak się chciałeś bawić? Nie no, tak to my się bawić nie będziemy. Wstawaj.

Leonidas podniósł się niezdarnie, podtrzymywany przez agenta.

- Jest pan podejrzany o dokonanie włamania do ośrodka badań nad bronią biologiczną, wykorzystanie tożsamości Anny Spinnet bez jej zgody oraz udział w spisku przeciwko głowie państwa – oznajmił oficjalnie czarodziej, prowadząc go do wyjścia. – Ma pan prawo zachować milczenie. To, co pan powie, może być użyte przeciwko panu, proszę pamiętać. Przepraszamy za zamieszanie, pani profesor. Niestety, nie dało się tego uniknąć.

Mijając towarzysza, Frye uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, obracając różdżkę w palcach.

- Ma się ten refleks, co? – powiedział z dumą.

Pyles otworzył przed nim drzwi.

- Brawo, Frye, obezwładniłeś siedemnastolatka – mruknął ponuro. – Pochwal się szefowi. Idziemy, synu. – Pociągnął chłopaka na korytarz, gdzie przyłożył mu różdżkę do karku i popchnął przed sobą w kierunku schodów.

Z sal zaczęli już wysypywać się uczniowie. Zaczarowane portrety szeptały do siebie, zaintrygowane. Nauczyciele przy pomocy kilkorga prefektów bezskutecznie starali się rozpędzić tłum ciekawskich, od czasu do czasu wymieniając między sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

André stał bez ruchu przed drzwiami sali od zaklęć z szeroko otwartymi oczami utkwionymi w ubranych w szare płaszcze postaciach. Veronica ściskała jego dłoń, wystraszona.

- Doigrał się, co? – usłyszeli nagle zdawkowe ni to pytanie, ni stwierdzenie.

Profesor Ducourtioux opierał się o ścianę obok nich z rękami założonymi na piersiach, patrząc z niechęcią za oddalającymi się agentami.

- Nie stójcie tak, zróbcie coś z tym. – Stanowczym gestem wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni czarnej szaty i, nie oglądając się na nich, ruszył w kierunku zbiegowiska.

André niepewnie przeniósł wzrok na dziewczynę.

- Wróćmy do sali – szepnęła, pociągnąwszy go delikatnie w stronę otwartych drzwi.

Kiwnął głową bez słowa.

Ares Weasley najwyraźniej nieoficjalnie przejął obowiązki prefekta naczelnego, wydając tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu szereg poleceń Opal, Kathryn, Landonowi i Henry'emu. Jego niebieskie oczy zwęziły się na moment, kiedy napotkał przelotne spojrzenie André. Niespiesznie ruszył w jego kierunku.

- Jak sądzę, Ducourtioux – odezwał się chłodno, podszedłszy bliżej – coś zamierzasz z tym zrobić. Nie pójdziesz chyba teraz płakać do dormitorium, prawda? Nie mamy zastępcy prefekta naczelnego, radzę więc zwołać zebranie w celu wybrania kogoś na jego miejsce. Rozumiem, że zgłaszasz swoją kandydaturę, choć na twoim miejscu… – Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, taksując go wzrokiem.

- Nie przejmuj się nim, Andy – powiedziała spokojnie Veronica. – Wiesz, że to ohydny szpicel.

Weasley uniósł brwi. Dziewczyna patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Cofnął się o krok, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

- Naprawdę sądzicie, że…? – zaczął, a po chwili parsknął nerwowym śmiechem. – Nie no, wy naprawdę jesteście stuknięci…

- Chodź, André – powiedziała wyniośle Veronica – nie warto tracić czasu na konfidentów. Musimy się zastanowić, co robić. Zaraz napiszę do brata…

Kiedy tylko usiedli na ławce w sali od zaklęć, dziewczyna wzięła chłopaka za rękę i utkwiła w nim pytający wzrok.

- Co się stało? – Starała się nie tracić panowania nad sobą, choć głos drżał jej lekko.

André patrzył tępo w podłogę. Za oknem zapadał zmrok. Rozległo się pohukiwanie sowy.

- No, co się stało? – powtórzyła, nieco zniecierpliwiona. – Ma to jakiś związek z tobą?

Pokręcił głową. Ciepły blask świec unoszących się pod sufitem zalewał wiszące na ścianach gobeliny, olejne obrazy i ozdobione czerwonymi pieczęciami dyplomy, odbijał się w gładkich powierzchniach pustych zbroi, metalowych herbów, w szybkach eleganckich gablotek ze starannie zapisanymi pergaminami.

- Nie mówił mi o tym, co chce zrobić – odezwał się wreszcie André, machinalnie przesuwając dłonią po brzegu porysowanego pulpitu. – Nic nie powiedział. Mówił, że powierzono mu ważne zadanie i to wszystko. Ja nie brałem w tym udziału i nic o tym nie wiem. Mówię prawdę. Ale wiesz, że prawda niewiele się dla nich liczy…

Zapadła cisza. Veronica przygryzła wargę. Chciało jej się płakać z bezsilności, ale wiedziała, że nie może dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo się boi. Musiała być dla niego teraz oparciem, dać mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, sprawić, by uwierzył, że wszystko dobrze się ułoży.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, André – powiedziała w końcu ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ścianie naprzeciwko. – Przecież on jest niewinny. Przesłuchają go i wypuszczą, zobaczysz. Ale nie możemy siedzieć z założonymi rękami. Trzeba coś robić. Napiszę do Jacka, a ty skontaktuj się ze swoim tatą. On musi coś wiedzieć na ten temat. Porozmawiamy z profesor Vector. Wszystko będzie dobrze, słyszysz?

Przysunęła się bliżej i objęła go mocno ramionami. Wtulił się w nią z wdzięcznością, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co się wkrótce stanie z nim, z nią albo z jedyną osobą, którą właściwie mógł uważać za przyjaciela.

W tym momencie oboje pojęli, komu wypowiedzieli wojnę. Potężna machina autorytarnego państwa nie zawaha się zmiażdżyć mrówek, które staną jej na drodze lub przypadkiem dostaną się pod olbrzymie gąsienice. Najprawdopodobniej nawet ich nie zauważy.

Veronica delikatnie pocałowała chłopaka w skroń.

- Muszę iść, skarbeńku – szepnęła. – Mam jeszcze transmutację. Nie martw się, nic złego nie może się stać, słyszysz? Wszystko będzie dobrze. Kocham cię, pamiętaj. – Wolno zsunęła się z ławki.

- Wiem, też cię kocham.

Po jej wyjściu André przez jakiś czas siedział jeszcze w pustej sali od zaklęć, starając się zebrać w całość to, co się wydarzyło. Czuł się zmęczony, zniechęcony, pozbawiony doszczętnie możliwości sensownego manewru. Sam nie wiedział, co myśleć. Nabrał nagle niepohamowanego wstrętu do wszelkiej działalności politycznej.

Wreszcie wyjął ze swojej skórzanej torby plan lekcji, zerknął przelotnie na pergamin, po czym z ciężkim westchnieniem powlókł się na lekcję obrony przed czarną magią.

Na jego widok Olivier podniósł głowę znad zarzuconego pergaminami biurka. Rozległy się podekscytowane szepty.

Profesor z hukiem uderzył pięścią w blat i potoczył dookoła ponurym spojrzeniem. Natychmiast zrobiło się cicho.

- Cisza ma być, ile razy mam powtarzać – warknął. – Siadaj, Ducourtioux. – Znów pochylił się nad stertą dokumentów. Zanurzywszy ciemne pióro w atramencie, spokojnie kończył pisać pierwszą część przemówienia na konferencję naukową w Paryżu.

Po chwili zerknął na zegarek.

- _C'est l'heure de commencer, je pense…_ – mruknął do siebie.

Podniósł się zza biurka i szybko nabazgrał na tablicy temat zajęć.

- Rozumiem, że zaklęcia niewerbalne wszyscy macie perfekcyjnie opanowane – powiedział szorstko, otrzepując ręce z kredy. – Na następnych zajęciach zrobimy sprawdzian umiejętności praktycznych na błoniach. Radzę się dobrze przygotować. Panna Connell to nie raczyła dzisiaj przyjść na zajęcia? – spytał lekceważąco, widząc puste miejsce obok szczupłej, piegowatej Krukonki w okularach.

- Źle się czuje – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem dziewczyna. – Nie może przyjść.

Olivier zaznaczył nieobecność na pergaminie z listą nazwisk.

- Ktoś jeszcze? – Rozejrzał się uważnie po sali. – Wszyscy, tak? Dobrze. – Odrzucił zwinięty rulon na biurko. – Dzisiaj będzie więcej teorii. Zaczynamy dział o niebezpiecznych stworzeniach, strona sto osiemdziesiąt trzy w podręczniku. Omówimy pokrótce najważniejsze z nich, potem, jak zdążymy, poćwiczycie zaklęcia niewerbalne. Ktoś wie, po czym poznać wilkołaka? – Usiadł na krześle, odchylił się swobodnie na oparcie i, rytmicznie stukając w blat końcówką pióra, patrzył uważnie po szepczących do siebie uczniach.

Cisza przedłużała się.

- Naprawdę wam się wydaje, że ja będę pracował w takich warunkach? – spytał wreszcie spokojnie. Szmery momentalnie ucichły. – Wydaje wam się, że jakoś mi specjalnie zależy, żebyście mnie słuchali i się uczyli. Nie, dla mnie możecie robić, co się wam żywnie podoba. Nie ja zdaję owutemy, prawda? Nie ja zamierzam zdawać egzaminy na Akademię Aurorów albo studiować później obronę. I wam też naprawdę nie radzę. Zwłaszcza tobie, Allen. Ktoś w ogóle chce studiować obronę?

Nikt się nie odezwał. Uczniowie wpatrzyli się pilnie w leżące przed nimi podręczniki.

Olivier prychnął pogardliwie.

- Czego się mogłem spodziewać? – mruknął do siebie. – Gdyby ktoś się jednak zdecydował – dodał głośniej – radzę zaglądać od czasu do czasu do podręczników. Nie gryzą.

Przez resztę lekcji Krukoni i Puchoni starali się skupić na tym, co ich profesor próbuje im wbić do głowy, ale ostatnie, dramatyczne wydarzenia nie pozwalały o sobie tak łatwo zapomnieć.

Myśli Oliviera również krążyły wokół tego tematu, więc podczas półtoragodzinnych zajęć zdenerwował się na rozkojarzonych uczniów tylko dwa razy.

Był pewien, że Quentin podejmie wszelkie możliwe działania, by uchronić swojego syna przed jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem. Zastanawiał się jedynie, czy przeniesie dzieci do Beauxbâtons, czy też uzna, że obecność Oliviera i Sylvie w Hogwarcie stanowi wystarczającą gwarancję ich bezpieczeństwa.

- Za pięć minut przerwa – powiedział w końcu profesor, patrząc na zegarek. – Oczywiście, nie zdążyliśmy dzisiaj zrobić nic pożytecznego, ale to wasza wina. Oba domy tracą po dziesięć punktów za przeszkadzanie w lekcji. Możecie iść, bo widzę, że i tak nic już porządnie nie zrobicie. Ale trudno, sami tego chcecie, nie ja na tym tracę. Ducourtioux, ty zostajesz. – Odłożył kredę na miejsce, usiadł przy biurku, wziął do ręki pergamin z przemówieniem i, marszcząc brwi, przebiegł wzrokiem równe rządki czarnych liter.

Uczniowie pakowali się w pośpiechu, rozmawiając już głośno o tym, co się stało. Amanda Bones niechcący rozlała atrament na swoje notatki, zrobiło się zamieszanie. Jedna z koleżanek pomogła jej zaklęciem doprowadzić wszystko do porządku. Grupka Puchonów, wychodząc na korytarz, dyskutowała żywo na temat szczegółów zajścia.

Wreszcie sala opustoszała.

André rozejrzał się dookoła, poprawił na ramieniu ciężką torbę, wreszcie odchrząknął cicho, ale profesor nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Powoli zrobił więc kilka kroków w stronę biurka.

- Siadaj, André – polecił mu stryj, nie podnosząc głowy. – Ktoś chce się z tobą zobaczyć.

Chłopak nie poruszył się.

- Kto taki? – spytał obojętnie po chwili milczenia.

Olivier zerknął na zegarek, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, w drzwiach stanęła jego siostra bliźniaczka. Miała na sobie kremową garsonkę, jasne włosy jak zwykle spięła z tyłu głowy, w ręku trzymała białą teczkę z dokumentami. Blask świec odbijał się od nieskazitelnie czystych szkieł jej okularów w cienkich, owalnych oprawkach.

- Jak się masz, André? – zwróciła się do bratanka, mierząc go przenikliwym spojrzeniem. – Słyszałam już, co się stało. Twój ojciec też wie już o wszystkim, a to znaczy, że nic złego ci się teraz nie stanie. Jak praca, Olivierze? – spytała nagle, przenosząc wzrok na brata.

Podeszła do niego niespiesznym krokiem, jej jasne szpilki zastukały cicho o gładkie kamienie. Odłożyła na biurko swoją teczkę i przysiadła na blacie, wpatrując się uważnie w pergamin z przemówieniem.

Olivier nie odpowiedział. Chwilę trwało, zanim odezwał się wreszcie zniżonym głosem:

- Wiesz, Sylvie, że kiedy wyjadę do Bordeaux, zostaniesz tu z nimi sama…

- Daj spokój, poradzę sobie – zapewniła go łagodnie. Wyjęła spod marynarki wysłużonego walthera i odruchowo sprawdziła magazynek. – Nie martw się o nas. Skontaktowałam się już z Quentinem, powiedział, że nad wszystkim panuje i ma w zanadrzu kilka planów alternatywnych. Znasz go przecież. Jestem pewna, że wszystko dobrze przemyślał. Nic nie może pójść źle.

Olivier wstał zza biurka i stanął twarzą do okna. Nad pogrążonymi w ciemnościach błoniami błyszczały gwiazdy. Z Zakazanego Lasu dobiegało odległe wycie wilkołaka. Sylvie schowała z powrotem pistolet.

- A może zrezygnowałbyś z tej posady w Bordeaux? – zaproponowała. – Chce ci się tam tak jeździć co tydzień?

- Chyba żartujesz – prychnął Olivier. – Miałbym się użerać cały tydzień z tymi angielskimi głąbami? Nie wytrzymałbym nerwowo. Sylvie, to są debile. Moi studenci we Francji… Widzisz, to są piekielnie zdolni ludzie i naprawdę im zależy, żeby się czegoś nauczyć, a ta banda tutaj…

- Mogę już iść? – wtrącił zimno André, który parę minut temu usiadł w ławce przy drzwiach i, leniwie bawiąc się migdałową różdżką, obserwował spod oka jasnowłose bliźnięta.

Sylvie wstała z blatu, zabierając swoją teczkę.

- Chodź ze mną, André – rzuciła krótko, zmierzając szybko w kierunku wyjścia. – Mam ci coś ważnego do przekazania.

Kiedy znaleźli się na korytarzu, Sylvie, nie zatrzymując się ani nie zwalniając kroku, podała bratankowi niewielką kopertę z czerwoną pieczęcią z godłem Czarodziejskiego Państwa Brytyjskiego.

- Zapewne chcą, żebyś stawił się na przesłuchanie w charakterze świadka – wyjaśniła zwięźle.

André przełknął ślinę, odbierając od niej oficjalne pismo. Skręcili w wąski korytarz po prawej, a następnie ruszyli schodami na wyższe piętro.

- Nie bój się, nic ci na razie nie grozi – uspokoiła go ciotka – ale możesz mieć poważne kłopoty, jeśli King…

- Nie ma mowy – przerwał jej ostro André. – Leonidas nie jest zdolny do czegoś takiego. Nic im nie powie, ciociu, możesz być spokojna.

- André! – Sylvie zatrzymała się i gwałtownie szarpnęła chłopaka za ramię, zmuszając go do obrócenia się w jej stronę. – Jestem psychologiem śledczym i wiem, co mówię. Nie takich jak on potrafią złamać, uwierz mi. Widziałam ludzi, którzy po paru dniach śledztwa bezpodstawnie oskarżali swoje najbliższe rodziny, żeby tylko skończyć jak najszybciej to wszystko. Widziałam ludzi, którzy przysięgali, że są winni, chociaż nawet nie wiedzieli, do czego się przyznają. Wydział bezpieczeństwa to nie ciało pedagogiczne, które może najwyżej dać ci szlaban. To maszyny. Perfekcyjnie wyszkolone do jednego celu. Nie rozumiesz tego?

Umilkła i cofnęła się o krok, spoglądając na bratanka zmrużonymi oczami.

- Mam nadzieję, że teraz zdajesz sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji – powiedziała po chwili chłodno. – Idziemy.

Ruszyli znów korytarzem, nie odzywając się już do siebie. Serce André biło jak oszalałe, tłocząc krew, która głośno szumiała mu w skroniach. Mózg gorączkowo starał się przetworzyć otrzymane informacje. Bezskutecznie.

Sylvie wyciągnęła różdżkę.

- Ale na razie nic ci, jak powiedziałam, nie grozi – podjęła spokojnie. – Bez obaw. Stawić się musisz, to nie ulega wątpliwości, ale postaram się ci pomóc. Nie raz i nie dwa asystowałam przy tego typu przesłuchaniach, i wiem, czego można się tam spodziewać i jak należy się zachować. Nie unikaj kontaktu wzrokowego, mów spokojnie, pewnie, staraj się nie okazywać strachu czy zdenerwowania. Dobrze pamiętaj, co masz mówić i tego się przez cały czas trzymaj. Myśl o tym i powtarzaj do znudzenia, niezależnie od tego, co będą mówić. Nie słuchaj ich argumentów. To nie będą argumenty, to chwyty psychologiczne. Musisz być na to odporny. Daj im delikatnie do zrozumienia, że to ty masz przewagę, ty masz rację… Ale uważaj, żeby ich tym nie sprowokować. Nie daj się wciągnąć w przepychanki słowne, to bez sensu…

Zerknęła spod oka na chłopaka i westchnęła ledwie dosłyszalnie.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedziała, zatrzymując się przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu. – Uważaj na siebie i pilnuj siostry. Gdyby coś się stało… wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. Przyjdź do mnie jutro na którejś przerwie. Porozmawiamy spokojnie.

Z łagodnym uśmiechem pogładziła go po policzku, a kiedy po krótkim pożegnaniu, zniknął za drzwiami pokoju wspólnego, bezzwłocznie ruszyła w stronę gabinetu Laury Ducourtioux.

Jej przełożona siedziała przy biurku w swoim pastelowym gabinecie, studiując uważnie drobno zapisany pergamin i popijając zieloną herbatę z biało-niebieskiej filiżanki.

- Prosiłaś o sprawozdanie z wywiadu środowiskowego Leonidasa Kinga – zaczęła Sylvie, poprawiając owalne okulary. – Proszę, oto ono. Przeprowadzony półtora roku temu. Jak rozumiem, konieczne będzie jego uaktualnienie…

Laura wstała z krzesła, by odebrać od niej pokaźną, białą teczkę.

- Dziękuję ci, moja droga – powiedziała, odkładając dokumenty na biurko. – Ale muszę cię prosić o coś jeszcze, mam nadzieję, że cię zbytnio nie obciążam. – Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. – Bądź, proszę, tak dobra i postaraj się dostarczyć mi akta osobowe André Frédérica Ducourtioux.

Sylvie uniosła brwi, ale zaraz zmrużyła nieufnie powieki. Jej czujność wzmogła się momentalnie.

- Mogę spytać po co?

Laura upiła łyk herbaty.

- Możesz – odparła cicho. – Ale wiesz dobrze, że odpowiedzi nie otrzymasz.

Utkwiła źrenice w zielonych oczach Sylvie, która odwróciła wzrok. Wolała unikać sytuacji pozwalających innym penetrować jej umysł za pomocą legilimencji.

- Oczywiście – odrzekła, kierując się w stronę drzwi. – Postaram się o wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. Dobranoc, Lauro.

- Dobranoc, Sylvie.

Laura powoli dopiła herbatę, wyczyściła zaklęciem filiżankę, którą wstawiła do małego kredensu, po czym usiadła przy biurku, schowała teczkę Kinga do szuflady i wyjęła z niej małe lusterko w srebrnej, owalnej ramie.

- Gregory Goyle – szepnęła, a po kilku sekundach w lśniącej tafli ukazała się szeroka, kanciasta twarz szefa służb specjalnych.

- Wytłumacz mi, co to miało być, Goyle – warknęła Laura bez zbędnych wstępów.

- Co takiego? – Gregory wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Po co wam ten chłopak?

- A, o tym mówisz. – Goyle przesunął dłonią po czole, zakłopotany. – Musiałem, Lauro, twój szwagier do tego doprowadził. Evans się cholernie wściekał, że moi szpiedzy są za mało skuteczni, a ja nie miałem nic…

- Goyle, ja tego chłopca badałam – przerwała mu Laura spokojniejszym już tonem. – Analizowałam jego przypadek, być może podręcznikowy przykład syndromu Harry'ego Pottera. A ty miesiące mojej pracy zniszczyłeś jednym swoim idiotycznym pomysłem.

Gregory podrapał się po głowie, zdezorientowany.

- No, przepraszam – powiedział po chwili kłopotliwego milczenia. – Ale nic już na to nie poradzę. Standardowe procedury muszą być zastosowane. Prześlę ci raport ze śledztwa, chcesz? Każę śledczym wypytać go o interesujące cię sprawy.

- A później go wypuścisz, jak mniemam?

Milczał dłuższy czas.

- Nie mogę – odparł po namyśle. – No pomyśl, jak by to wyglądało? Łapiemy jednego marnego opozycjonistę, którego potem wypuszczamy na wolność. Kompromitacja na skalę krajową. Prasa by nas zeżarła żywcem. Mnie, tak konkretnie.

- Tego się obawiałam – westchnęła Laura. – Spotkamy się niedługo, mam nadzieję. Porozmawiamy o wszystkim spokojnie, zastanowimy się co dalej. Teraz nie mam czasu, przykro mi. Do zobaczenia, Goyle.

- Do zobaczenia, Lauro. Bez obaw, zajmę się wszystkim.

Gregory kciukiem zamknął swojego netbooka w szarej obudowie, którego ekran był w rzeczywistości lusterkiem dwukierunkowym, o czym kilkoro znajdujących się w przedziale mugoli wcale nie musiało wiedzieć, po czym niedbałym ruchem wcisnął komputer do skórzanego pokrowca. Dwoje czy troje współpasażerów wciąż zerkało na niego z zaciekawieniem, ale nie zamierzał się zastanawiać nad tym, co takiego sobie pomyśleli.

Wyjął z papierowej torby nadgryzioną kanapkę z szynką.

Po krótkiej chwili miły głos oznajmił, że metro staje właśnie na przystanku Highbury & Islington. Goyle podniósł się ciężko z siedzenia, strzepnął z kożucha okruchy bułki, zebrał pakunki piętrzące się na sąsiednim miejscu, a kiedy automatyczne drzwi uprzejmie odsunęły się z cichym szumem, bez pośpiechu wyszedł na oświetloną stację pełną pędzących we wszystkich kierunkach, zerkających nerwowo na zegarki, wymieniających zwięzłe uwagi fal zaaferowanych mugoli.

Londyńskie metro połknęło kolejną porcję społeczeństwa, po czym odjechało w ciemność z zadowolonym pomrukiem.

Na powierzchni dzielnicy Islington, rozjarzona blaskiem miejskich latarni noc trwała w pochmurnym, bezgwiezdnym oczekiwaniu. Choć na co, nikt nigdy nie odgadł i z całą pewnością mało kto się nad tym zastanawiał.

Mroźne powietrze zmieniało oddechy przechodniów w parę. Cienka warstwa śniegu trzeszczała przy każdym ich kroku.

Pod granatowofioletowym niebem mknęły ulicami sznury samochodów, gdzieś rozległo się gniewne wycie klaksonów, dwa motocykle śmignęły między autami z ogłuszającym rykiem silników. Sygnalizacja migała regularnie, na przemian uwalniając i wstrzymując potężne strumienie napędzanych łatwopalną cieczą pojazdów.

To, co większość czarodziejów wprawiało w zdumienie czy przerażenie, dla Gregory'ego Goyle'a dawno już stało się zwyczajne, domowe, niemal nieodzowne dla jego funkcjonowania. Tętniące życiem miasto, rozedrgane światła, mieszanina dźwięków, kolorów i zapachu spalin w niezrozumiałym rytmie ruchu ulicznego miały w sobie coś pociągającego, zawierały w sobie jakąś nieokreśloną obietnicę bezpieczeństwa, tak jakby cały ten mugolski rozgardiasz był pod kontrolą jego krótkiej, bukowej różdżki z włosiem jednorożca.

Dotarłszy pod drzwi swojego mieszkania przy Harecourt Road, przełożył zakupy do jednej ręki, a drugą sięgnął do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu klucza.

Coś zaszeleściło za nim ledwie dosłyszalnie.

- Proszę położyć ręce na karku, panie Goyle – rozległ się szept, pod którego pozornym spokojem dało się wyczuć intensywne, rozpaczliwie hamowane emocje.

- Na co pan czeka? Rób, co mówię – Tym razem w głosie zabrzmiało coś na kształt powstrzymywanej usilnie, jakby dziecinnej, ocierającej się o płacz złości. Odbezpieczona broń kliknęła cicho.

Gregory zastanowił się przez chwilę, skąd zna ten typ mówienia. Bez śladu przestrachu postawił ostrożnie na podłodze swoje torby, po czym powoli podniósł ręce do góry.

- _Expelliarmus!_

Błysnął czerwony promień, kobieta krzyknęła przenikliwie, ktoś rzucił zaklęcie Silencio, ktoś zbiegł na dół po schodach. Zza zamkniętych drzwi dobiegło drapanie i żałosne wycie.

Gregory odwrócił się niespiesznie, by ujrzeć dwóch swoich ludzi celujących różdżkami w jasnowłosą dziewczynę, stojącą bezradnie na środku klatki schodowej. Dłonie jej drżały, a pełne, pobladłe usta wykrzywiły się, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać.

Goyle w milczeniu uważnie zmierzył ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

- No tak… – powiedział wreszcie.

- Ani śladu mugoli – oznajmiła przysadzista agentka, wracając na górę i chowając różdżkę. – W porządku, szefie?

- Tak, tak, w porządku – odparł machinalnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z Frydoliny Hoult, która, mimo że bardzo chciała się wytłumaczyć, nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. Jeden z mężczyzn podał zwierzchnikowi małego, srebrnego browninga. – A wy nie umiecie reagować wcześniej? – spytał nagle Goyle ostrzejszym tonem.

Agenci zaczęli mruczeć coś niewyraźnie.

Gregory podniósł z ziemi swoje torby.

- Dobra, tym razem wam daruję – oświadczył, rozbawiony. – Zapraszam.

Otworzywszy drzwi, zrobił zapraszający gest, patrząc prosto na Linę. Nie poruszyła się i oczywiście nie powiedziała ani słowa, ale jej źrenice rozszerzyły się nieco.

- Chciała pani coś ode mnie, prawda? – zapytał, odrobinę zniecierpliwiony.

Niepewnie podeszła kilka kroków w jego stronę, zatrzymała się na moment przed progiem, po czym obejrzała się za siebie czujnie.

Spostrzegłszy to, Goyle wyciągnął rękę w kierunku agentów. Wysoki Mulat w czarnym, służbowym płaszczu rzucił mu smukłą różdżkę z lipowego drewna, skinął lekko głową, po czym, podobnie jak dwoje jego towarzyszy, zniknął pod peleryną-niewidką.

Lina zerknęła przelotnie na Gregory'ego, po czym, ostrożnie przestąpiwszy próg, znalazła się w niewielkim przedpokoju, wyklejonym ciemnożółtą tapetą. Na podłodze leżał przybrudzony chodnik w kolorze wiśni, sosnowa szafka była otwarta, wszędzie walały się ogromne buciory, na wieszaku wisiał stary płaszcz, skórzany pasek i zielona smycz.

- Proszę się czuć jak u siebie – powiedział gospodarz, wsuwając stopy w zdeptane kapcie. Zdjął kożuch, podniósł z podłogi torby z zakupami, po czym zagwizdał donośnie na palcach.

Zza uchylonych drzwi prowadzących do salonu wypadł natychmiast olbrzymi błękitny dog niemiecki o stojących uszach. Widząc, co się dzieje, szczeknął radośnie i rzucił się w kierunku swojego pana. Uszczęśliwiony, tańczył wokół niego, merdał silnym ogonem, to przypłaszczał się do ziemi, to znów podskakiwał ciężko na potężnych łapach, śliniąc się przy tym obficie.

Gregory poklepał go mocno po karku.

- Co, przyjacielu, nudziło ci się tu samemu?

Pies zaskomlił żałośnie w odpowiedzi, a jego pan potoczył wzrokiem po pogryzionych butach.

- Widzę jednak, że chyba nie bardzo, co? – mruknął. – Mam nadzieję, że cię chociaż wyprowadzili na spacer. Zapraszam do salonu albo do kuchni, gdzie pani woli, panno Hoult. Chuck, zabieraj się stąd, chcę przejść.

Lina spojrzała z obawą na doga, który zbliżał się w skupieniu, by ją dokładnie obwąchać i, niewiele myśląc, pospieszyła za Goyle'em do kuchni.

Pomieszczenie było nieduże, jasno oświetlone lampą z czerwonym kloszem. Ściany pomalowano na ten sam kolor. W kącie stała srebrna lodówka, obok rząd sosnowych szafek z czarnymi blatami, usmarowanymi gdzieniegdzie substancjami nieznanego pochodzenia, na kuchence z płytą indukcyjną zasychały resztki jajka. Prosty, dębowy stół zastawiony był otwartymi słoikami, butelkami po piwie, puszkami konserw, pudełkami po czekoladowych żabach oraz pustymi kartonami.

Czerwone rolety wisiały w oknach, opuszczone do połowy.

- Zje pani obiad? – zapytał Gregory przy rozpakowywaniu zakupów. – Mam mrożoną pizzę, kurczaka z rożna, mrożone frytki i zupę w proszku. – Pogrzebał głębiej w torbie. – A, i mrożone warzywa. – Wyciągnął z satysfakcją kolorową paczkę. – Chce pani?

Lina nie odpowiedziała, marszcząc brwi z niezadowoleniem. Goyle stał przez chwilę, niezdecydowany, wreszcie coś do niego dotarło. Poruszył się gwałtownie.

- A, przepraszam – zreflektował się. – Zapomniałem.

Zdjął z dziewczyny zaklęcie, po czym powtórzył swoją propozycję, jakby nieco zakłopotany.

- Nie jestem głodna – powiedziała chłodno, rozglądając się po kuchni, zdegustowana.

Gregory przesunął dłonią po karku.

- Przydałoby się posprzątać… – stwierdził wyblakłym tonem. – No tak… Pójdę się przebrać.

- Niech pan zabierze stąd tego psa – krzyknęła za nim Lina, kiedy zniknął za drzwiami.

- Chucky, chodź tutaj!

Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Założyła nogę na nogę, chwilę siedziała, kiwając od niechcenia stopą, po czym, podniósłszy się wolno z miejsca, podeszła, zaintrygowana, do białego pudła z prostokątną szybką.

Czuła się znacznie lepiej, kiedy tego potwora nie było w pobliżu. Ostrożnie nacisnęła jeden z licznych guziczków. Rozległ się śmieszny dźwięk, przywodzący na myśl pisk małego kota. Rozbawiło ją to, więc powtórzyła czynność. Zastanowiło ją, do czego takie coś może służyć.

Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu innych ciekawych rzeczy. Przycisnęła jeszcze to i owo, otworzyła na moment lodówkę, po czym usiadła znów na krześle, czekając cierpliwie na pana Goyle'a.

Wrócił zaraz, przebrany w spodnie od dresu oraz luźną, granatową koszulkę z niemieckim napisem. Wyłączył mikrofalówkę, włożył słoik miodu do wiszącej na ścianie szafki, hojnie nasypał karmy do Chuckowej miski, po czym przerzucił swoje mrożonki, zastanawiając się, na co ma dzisiaj ochotę.

- Pani coś chciała ode mnie, panno Hoult? – Podniósł nagle głowę, trzymając w ręku torbę frytek. – Bo, widzi pani, dobrze jest znać motywy swojego niedoszłego zabójcy. Mam nadzieję, że to zwykłe nieporozumienie…

Nastawił piekarnik, włączył czajnik elektryczny, nalał oleju na wyjętą z szafki patelnię z resztkami dzisiejszego śniadania i, wysypawszy na nią mrożone warzywa, postawił na płycie kuchenki.

Lina odwróciła wzrok.

- Dostanę z powrotem moją różdżkę? – spytała chłodno.

- Oczywiście – odparł natychmiast Gregory, wycierając w koszulkę zatłuszczone palce. – Ale najpierw proszę mi powiedzieć, o co pani właściwie chodzi. Wyobraża sobie pani nie wiadomo co, napada pani z bronią na niewinnego człowieka w jego własnym mieszkaniu, a potem się pani obraża i nie chce powiedzieć, co się tam pani w głowie uroiło. Mało tego. Ja, mimo wszystko, kulturalnie panią zapraszam do środka, proponuję obiad, bronię panią przed Chuckiem, a pani co? Kręci mi tu pani nosem, że bałagan, że jedzenie niedobre, że pies za duży i się ślini. No trudno, ślini się, nic na to nie poradzę. Wiecznie pani z czegoś niezadowolona. Zupełnie jak nasz pan Naczelnik, słowo daję.

Zerknął na zegarek i, odłożywszy na bok drewnianą łyżkę, którą mieszał jarzyny, wysypał frytki na blachę piekarnika.

- No, słucham – ponaglił dziewczynę, zniecierpliwiony.

Przerzucił niedbale warzywa na patelni. Czajnik wyłączył się z dyskretnym kliknięciem. Chuck zaskomlił, domagając się wody.

Lina poruszyła się niespokojnie, otworzyła usta, ale zaraz je zamknęła. Zmarszczyła cienkie brwi, zastanawiając się chwilę, jak wyjaśnić przyczynę swojego najścia.

Kiedy przypomniała sobie, po co właściwie przybyła, wargi zadrżały jej lekko. Spuściła wzrok i, skubiąc rąbek jasnobrązowej, wełnianej kamizelki, zapytała cicho:

- Co się stało z panem Malfoyem? Dlaczego…?

Gregory zastygł na moment w bezruchu, zdejmując czajnik z podstawy. Powoli odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny, niespiesznie podszedł do stołu, po czym ostrożnie zalał wrzątkiem pomidorową z torebki.

- Dlaczego chce pani to wiedzieć? – spytał po jakimś czasie, przekładając gorące jarzyny na wielki talerz. – To nie jest pani sprawa.

- Owszem, to jest moja sprawa – warknęła Lina, a serce mocniej zabiło jej w piersi. – To ja go… – Głos jej się załamał. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Ja go zabiłam… – jęknęła wreszcie.

Goyle leniwie mieszał łyżką parującą zupę.

- Co pani wygaduje, panno Hoult – odezwał się spokojnie. – Proszę nie płakać. Malfoy… On… No już, niech pani przestanie. Ta podsłuchana rozmowa nie miała na to żadnego wpływu. Ja wiem, że pani chciała dla niego jak najlepiej. Ja tak samo, to w końcu mój stary przyjaciel. Ale proszę się uspokoić. Powiem pani coś. Ufam pani, bo dobrze nam się razem pracowało i mam nadzieję, że to się tak szybko nie skończy. Draco Malfoy jest cały i zdrowy, nic mu nie jest. Żyje i z tego co wiem, ma się całkiem dobrze.

Lina podniosła głowę. Jej zaróżowione policzki błyszczały od łez, a zielone oczy rozwarły się szeroko. Sama nie wiedziała już, komu i czemu wierzyć.

- Jak to? – spytała tylko odrobinę zachrypniętym głosem.

Piekarnik zapiszczał przenikliwie, więc Gregory wstał znad miski pomidorówki, by go wyłączyć.

- Mam dla pani propozycję, panno Hoult – oświadczył. – Jeśli się pani nie zgodzi, będę musiał wyczyścić pani pamięć, bo nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ktoś się dowiedział o tym, co pani teraz powiedziałem. Musieliśmy sfingować jego śmierć. Niepotrzebnie naraził się pewnym ludziom i… rozumie pani… nie mogłem go tak zostawić, prawda? Prędzej czy później by go… No, nieważne. Do rzeczy. Chciałbym, żeby go pani pilnowała. Jest teraz pod opieką opozycji, ale rozumie pani, że nie mogę im tak do końca ufać. Potrzebuję szpiega, a pani do tej pory nieźle sobie radziła, więc liczę, że mnie pani nie zawiedzie. Oczywiście, dostanie pani podwyżkę, bo to dość niebezpieczne, uprzedzam.

- Ile? – spytała zimno Lina.

Gregory odwinął kurczaka z folii termoizolacyjnej, pieczołowicie ułożył go na talerzu z warzywami, po czym opróżnił piekarnik.

- Powiedzmy… dwadzieścia galeonów…

- Miesięcznie?

Goyle nadział na widelec karbowaną frytkę.

- Tygodniowo.

Lina zastanowiła się chwilę, opierając brodę na dłoni.

- Dwadzieścia pięć? – spytała niewinnie.

- Dwadzieścia, mieszkanie w Hogsmeade i nowiutka miotła, może być?

- Stoi. – Dziewczyna wstała z krzesła i wyciągnęła rękę. – Dobrze z panem robić interesy. Dostanę broń i różdżkę z powrotem?

- Oczywiście. – Gregory przyzwał zaklęciem jej rzeczy ze swojej sypialni. – Proszę. Na wszelki wypadek opróżniłem magazynek. Nie wiadomo, co i kiedy pani może przyjść do głowy.

Lina prychnęła cicho, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, uszu obojga dobiegło donośne pukanie.

- Otwarte jest! – krzyknął Gregory w stronę przedpokoju i z satysfakcjonującym chrupnięciem oderwał udko od stygnącego kurczaka.

Drzwi wejściowe skrzypnęły lekko, rozległ się szelest zdejmowanego okrycia. Chuck porzucił natychmiast gryzienie gumowej piłeczki, podniósł łeb, zastrzygł uszami, czujnie nasłuchując, wreszcie zerwał się z podłogi i z zaciekawieniem wybiegł z kuchni, delikatnie skrobiąc pazurami po biało-czerwonych płytkach ceramicznych.

- Czyli umowa stoi, panno Hoult – podsumował Gregory, odkręcając butelkę coli. – Mam kolegę, który załatwi pani mieszkanie. Ładna okolica, Hogsmeade, prawda?

Pies z radością szczeknął kilkakrotnie w przedpokoju i najwyraźniej uderzył ogonem w ścianę. Słychać było przymilne skomlenie, odgłosy szamotaniny, ktoś zaklął cicho, sapnąwszy z wysiłku.

- Greg, twoje bydlę zaśliniło mi nowy garnitur – stwierdził wkrótce spokojnie niski, męski głos. Gregory przewrócił oczami.

- Chucky, chodź tutaj! – Gwizdnął przenikliwie, a dog przybiegł z powrotem z wywieszonym językiem, najwidoczniej niezwykle zadowolony.

Po paru sekundach w drzwiach stanął Albert Goyle, próbując śnieżnobiałą, jedwabną chusteczką zetrzeć z marynarki ślady Chuckowej śliny.

Jego brat niechętnie wyciągnął różdżkę, na co tamten cofnął się o krok, robiąc przeczący ruch ręką

- O nie, Greg, nawet nie próbuj, sam dam sobie radę – zapewnił go.

- Jak sobie chcesz. – Gregory wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za wysysanie szpiku z kości kurczaka. – Ale nie mów potem, że ci nie chcę pomagać – wycedził. – Widzi pani, panno Hoult? Z nim tak zawsze…

Wzrok Alberta padł na dziewczynę, która wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wspomnienie pana Malfoya przybladło nagle w obliczu nowego ideału męskości stojącego właśnie przed nią w całej okazałości.

Nowy ideał był przystojniejszy od dawnego, potężniej zbudowany, lepiej ubrany, a jego roześmiane spojrzenie miało w sobie znacznie więcej łagodnej życzliwości niż pogardy i wrogości wobec otaczającego świata.

Westchnęła ledwie dosłyszalnie, kiedy, niczym prawdziwy angielski gentleman, doskonale ułożony mężczyzna z wyższych sfer, całował jej delikatne palce, opowiadał o swoim nazwisku, utytułowanym rodzie, posiadłościach…

- Nazywam się Albert William Goyle i jestem bratem Gregory'ego – oznajmił grzecznie. – Pochodzę z Wiltshire, a pani?

Zarumieniła się i nakryła oczy gęstymi rzęsami.

- A pani już miała wychodzić, zdaje się – wtrącił brutalnie Gregory, w stanie najwyższej ignorancji przeżuwając drobiowe mięso. – Ustaliliśmy wszystko, tak? Pani sama trafi do drzwi?

Spojrzała na niego z roztargnieniem, a kiedy dotarło do niej, co się dzieje, przytaknęła machinalnie, po czym wyszła z kuchni lekkim krokiem, posławszy Albertowi nieśmiały uśmiech.

- Kto to był? – spytał z rozbawieniem nowo mianowany ideał męskości, siadając naprzeciwko młodszego brata.

- Dziewczyna – mruknął niechętnie Gregory. – Chcesz? – Przesunął odrobinę talerz w jego kierunku.

Albert skrzywił się nieznacznie, wziął do ręki leżącą na stole paczkę płatków śniadaniowych, obejrzał ją uważnie, po czym zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie, dziękuję, jadłem już – odparł z niesmakiem. – I to w dodatku jedzenie. – Odłożył z lekceważeniem kolorową torebkę. – Zauważyłem, że dziewczyna. Pytam, co ona tu robiła…

- A, ona. – Gregory włożył do ust kawałek brokułu i przez chwilę żuł go dokładnie w milczeniu. – Mój szpieg – powiedział wreszcie, sięgając po szklankę coli.

Albert parsknął śmiechem.

- Daruj, braciszku, że spytam – zaczął, kiedy zdołał się uspokoić – ale… na szpiegów… hmm… bardziej profesjonalnych cię nie stać? No wiesz, jesteś szefem całego brytyjskiego wywiadu, jakby nie patrzeć, i doprawdy…

Gregory łypnął na niego ponuro, ssąc kolejną kość.

- Nie znasz jej – stwierdził tylko. – Pracowała dla mnie. Pilnowała Dracona. Wiesz, że od czasu do czasu strzeli mu coś głupiego do głowy. Musimy mieć go na oku. Sprawia wrażenie słodkiej idiotki, ale to inteligentna bestia. Tylko nieprzewidywalna czasem i za bardzo ulega emocjom. O, dzisiaj chciała mnie zabić na przykład. Musiała się sprytnie zamaskować, że ochrona tak późno ją zauważyła. Dobrze sobie radziła, więc uznałem, że będziemy kontynuować współpracę. Poza tym… nie doniesie o niczym Naczelnikowi, jak mogliby to zrobić shadowsi…

Albert uniósł brew.

- No dobrze. – Gregory westchnął ciężko. – Czymś ją musiałem zająć, żeby nie wygadała tego i owego w Dolinie. Może ciasta? Kupiłem dzisiaj na deser. Czekoladowe. Nie? Jak chcesz, ale żebyś potem nie gadał…

Rozpakował ostrożnie amerykańskiego brownie, zerkając podejrzliwie na brata, który, gwiżdżąc bliżej nieokreśloną melodię, oglądał uważnie swoje zadbane paznokcie.

- Mam dla ciebie wiadomość – oznajmił wreszcie, podnosząc głowę i splatając dłonie. – Postanowiłem przekazać ci to osobiście, bo myślę, że może cię to zainteresować. Pamiętasz Leonidasa Kinga, prawda? Twoi ludzie aresztowali go dziś wieczorem. Ale czy wiadomo ci, kto dostał wezwanie na przesłuchanie w związku z jego zatrzymaniem? – Efektownie zawiesił głos dla podniesienia napięcia.

- No?

Albert uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

- Młody André Ducourtioux we własnej osobie – oświadczył.

Gregory zatrzymał w powietrzu rękę z kawałkiem czekoladowego ciasta, jego brwi powędrowały w górę. Dłuższą chwilę trwała cisza.

- Syn Ducourtioux? – odezwał się w końcu powoli, a oczy błysnęły mu niebezpiecznie.

ooo

Otworzył żelaznym kluczem wysoką szafkę z jasnego drewna, przekopał się przez sterty pergaminów, wyrzucając przy okazji na podłogę kilkanaście rulonów, zapieczętowanych kopert i niedokończonych listów, zanim udało mu się wreszcie dostać do pokaźnej teczki zawierającej starannie kaligrafowane raporty szefa jednostki śledczej Shadow Service.

Niecierpliwie rozsupłał jedwabną wstążeczkę. Chwilę później jego oczom ukazały się równiutkie rzędy granatowych liter. Zmarszczył brwi, czytając szeptem dla lepszego zrozumienia, po czym powoli usiadł przy biurku, nie spuszczając wzroku z sumiennie przygotowanego dokumentu.

- Wejść! – krzyknął, usłyszawszy krótkie pukanie i podniósł do ust szklankę mocnej herbaty.

W progu stanął niski, szczupły blondyn w czarnym garniturze z gładkim, szmaragdowym krawatem. Miał krągłe rysy, kilka piegów na wąskim nosie, a karnację tak jasną, że widać było wyraźnie sine żyłki pod skórą. Jego bladozielone, wypukłe oczy omiotły czujnie całe mroczne pomieszczenie, po czym zatrzymały się na twarzy zwierzchnika.

- No, jak sobie radzicie, Pendleton, z młodym Kingiem? – spytał Goyle bez wstępnych grzeczności, odstawiwszy szklankę z głośnym stuknięciem. – Wiecie, co macie robić…

- Tak jest, szefie – odpowiedział agent, prostując się. – Wszystko idzie zgodnie z założeniem. Moi ludzie już się nim zajęli. Z początku uparcie odmawiał przyznania się do winy, ale noc w celi zmieniła nieco jego nastawienie i sprawiła, że chętniej z nami współpracuje. Wie pan, że widziano tam szczury?

- Dobrze… – Gregory podrapał się w zamyśleniu po nieogolonym podbródku. – Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, Pendleton. Mówię o szczurach.

- Oczywiście, sir.

- Ta, a powiedz mi… – Siorbnął jeszcze herbaty. – Wysłaliście wezwania świadkom w tej sprawie?

- Oczywiście, sir. Wczoraj wieczorem.

Gregory odchrząknął, zastanawiając się, jak w zgrabny i elegancki sposób przejść do sedna sprawy. Po chwili machnął na to ręką. Subtelność nigdy nie była mu potrzebna, a w tej sytuacji w zasadzie nawet niewskazana.

Podniósł znów do ust szklankę aromatycznego napoju. Jak zwykle za mało mu posłodzili.

- Co macie na André Ducourtioux? – spytał bez ogródek.

Pendleton rozwarł szerzej oczy.

- Ducourtioux? – powtórzył niepewnie po kilku sekundach. – Ale, szefie, przecież…

- Pendleton – przerwał mu ostro zwierzchnik. – Nie interesuje mnie, co masz na ten temat do powiedzenia, jasne? Pytam, co na niego macie i czekam na odpowiedź. Czyli mam rozumieć, że nic, tak? No to cię informuję, że ma się to jak najszybciej zmienić. Mówiłem wam, że King jest mózgiem całej tej bandy opozycjonistów?

- Mówił pan, sir.

- No, to zmieniłem zdanie. Młody Ducourtioux jest mózgiem, Kinga zmusić, żeby go jakoś obciążył, znaleźć mi paru świadków, a co do reszty…

Urwał nagle, twarz mu stężała, zmrużył ciemnobrązowe oczy, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko, po czym uderzył dłonią w biurko, wyraźnie olśniony.

- Mam pomysł, Pendleton – oświadczył.

Allan Pendleton westchnął cicho z rezygnacją.

- Już widzę te nagłówki – kontynuował jego niczym niezrażony szef. – Spektakularny sukces służb specjalnych. Brawurowa akcja agentów… Ujmiemy całą szajkę hogwarcką, Pendleton.

- Co ujmiemy, przepraszam? – dopytał się grzecznie agent.

Gregory wyciągał już z szuflady stos pergaminów i pióro poprawiające błędy, które dostał kiedyś od Alberta. Nieczęsto widywało się go równie podekscytowanego.

- Napiszę do profesor Vector – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do podwładnego. – Widzisz, Pendleton, w szkole działa niebezpieczna, zorganizowana grupa przestępcza dowodzona przez tego małego Francuzika. Ich cel jest jasny. Obalenie dyktatury Evansa i dezorganizacja struktur administracyjnych czy coś. Zapolujemy sobie na nich, Pendleton. Oskarżymy o te ostatnie wybryki, a z Makdufem… No, jakoś sobie z nim poradzimy. Prasa to kupi, nie będzie…

- A Evans? – udało się wtrącić Pendletonowi.

Goyle zmarszczył brwi z niezadowoleniem, podnosząc głowę znad ledwie zaczętego listu.

- Co: Evans? – burknął. – Jaki Evans? Co ty mi tu z Evansem…? Nie psuj mi dobrego humoru, dobrze, Pendleton? No. Evans, Evans. Evansa nie znasz? No, może i nie znasz za dobrze. Tym lepiej dla ciebie. Nieważne. Nim się w ogóle nie przejmujcie, kupuje wszystko. Kiedyś uwierzył, że sam uratował kamień filozoficzny przed Voldemortem. Albo że jest Wybrańcem. W ochronę od matki uwierzył, w moc miłości i takie tam bzdety…

- Ale sam pan mówił – nie ustępował Pendleton – że Ducourtioux może nam przeszkadzać. Bądź co bądź, ma na niego wpływ i…

- Ducourtioux? – Gregory zaśmiał się ochryple. – Ducourtioux przestanie się liczyć, kiedy tylko dorwę tego szczeniaka. Evans udaje, że go bagatelizuje, ale tak naprawdę liczy się z nim i jestem pewien – zniżył głos do szeptu – że zaufanym ludziom już kazał mieć mnie na oku. Panicznie boi się zdrady, chociaż próbuje udawać, że tak nie jest.

- Rozumiem, sir. – Pendleton skinął głową. – Zmiana taktyki zatem. Przekażę moim ludziom.

- Mam nadzieję. Aha, Pendleton…

Agent odwrócił się w drzwiach i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Zabierz jeszcze moją szklankę, co? Co tu będzie stać taka brudna… Jeszcze się paskudztwo jakieś zalęgnie…

Przez krótką chwilę Pendleton zamierzał zapytać, czy jego zwierzchnik przewiduje taki scenariusz na podstawie wcześniejszych doświadczeń, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Zabrał szklankę, po czym skinąwszy jeszcze raz głową, wyszedł na korytarz, zostawiając szefa sam na sam z zaczętym listem oraz misterną intrygą klującą się powoli w jego mózgu.

Gregory szybko uporał się z pismem do Septimy Vector i już po godzinie zamykał na klucz swój ascetycznie urządzony gabinet, by udać się na umówione spotkanie do kawiarni „La Finezza" znajdującej się kilkaset jardów od pałacu.

Spojrzał na zegarek, a uznawszy, że zostało mu jeszcze sporo czasu, postanowił odwiedzić swojego chrześniaka, którego przetrzymywano wciąż w gościnnym apartamencie z racji postępującej w szybkim tempie paranoi Quentina Ducourtioux. Co prawda Francuz miał słuszność, twierdząc z uporem maniaka, że śmierć Dracona Malfoya była sfingowana, ale brak jakichkolwiek dowodów w tej sprawie czy nawet solidnych podstaw do wysnucia takiego wniosku, pozwalał, zdaniem Goyle'a, zakwalifikować go do grona paranoików, histeryków, neurasteników, schizofreników lub też pospolitych świrów.

Zapukał lekko w drzwi pokoju Leonarda, a nie usłyszawszy żadnej reakcji, otworzył je ostrożnie. W pierwszej chwili zdawało mu się, że pomieszczenie jest puste. Dopiero omiótłszy wzrokiem każdy kąt sypialni, dostrzegł jasnowłosego chłopca przyglądającego mu się podejrzliwie ze szczytu inkrustowanej złotem, dębowej szafy.

- Cześć, Leo – powiedział z bladym uśmiechem, po czym usiadł w szmaragdowym, aksamitnym fotelu o giętych nóżkach i zadarł nieco głowę. – Jak się czujesz? Jak noga?

Dłuższy czas trwała cisza.

- Po co tu przyszedłeś? – odezwał się w końcu Leonardo, łypiąc na wujka złowrogo.

- Daj spokój, Leo – Gregory westchnął ciężko. – Zejdź z tej szafy, co? Jak ty tam wlazłeś w ogóle? O, mam dla ciebie żelki. – Sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki. – Cytrynowe, chcesz? A nie, zjadłem wszystkie. – Ze smutkiem wyciągnął zgniecioną torebkę. – Zejdziesz?

- Nie.

Gregory oparł łokieć na poręczy w kształcie lwa i przesunął dłonią po czole.

- Jak chcesz – zgodził się wreszcie. – Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że już niedługo wrócisz do domu. Mam plan, jak cię stąd wyciągnąć. Nie bój się. To jak nie chcesz gadać, to tego… to już chyba pójdę.

Schował opakowanie po żelkach do kieszeni, po czym wolno wstał z fotela.

- Wujku – dziecinny jeszcze głos Leonarda zatrzymał go tuż przed drzwiami.

- Tak, Leo?

- Bo ja się tak zastanawiam… – Chłopiec uniósł się nieco na rękach i podpełzł do samej krawędzi szafy, nie spuszczając z wujka czujnego wzroku. – Bo ty chyba mnie nie okłamałeś, że mój tata zginął, co?

- Oczywiście, że nie – skłamał gładko Gregory. – Ja wiem, że żabojad ci naopowiadał różnych głupot, ale on już tak ma. Wymyśla niestworzone historie, jakieś dziwne spiskowe teorie i potem gada głupoty. Nie wierz mu, Leo, on jest szurnięty. Nie martw się. A, i to nieprawda, że tacie jest lepiej bez ciebie, wiesz? Skłamałem. Na pewno lepiej by mu było tutaj, z tobą, gdziekolwiek teraz jest. No już, nie płacz. Cholera, co was tak wszystkich wzięło? I tego… No, głowa do góry. Już niedługo to się skończy, obiecuję. Zamieszkasz ze mną w Londynie, chcesz? Chuck się za tobą stęsknił…

Leonardo uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

- Co u niego? – spytał.

- W porządku – zapewnił go Gregory, podchodząc bliżej. – Dać ci chusteczkę? Pogryzł mi buty ostatnio…

Wyciągnął w górę rękę z paczką chusteczek higienicznych o zapachu truskawek.

- Bo mu się nudzi – Chłopiec wydmuchał nos. – Karmisz go chociaż?

- No, karmię – odparł niechętnie Goyle. – Żre jak stado świń, ale co zrobić? Nudzi mu się, masz rację, z tobą by miał weselej… Wiesz co, Leo? – Zerknął z niepokojem na zegarek. – Ja już muszę iść, ale odwiedzę cię niedługo. Trzymaj się. Głowa do góry, pamiętaj.

- Do zobaczenia, wujku.

Gregory uśmiechnął się do chrześniaka i podniósł rękę na pożegnanie.

Na spotkanie oczywiście się spóźnił, ale Laury Elizabeth Ducourtioux wcale to nie zdziwiło.

- Czekałam na ciebie – powiedziała z wyrzutem, mieszając delikatnie zieloną herbatę. – Co słychać? – Odłożywszy na spodek srebrną łyżeczkę, ujęła zdobione ucho porcelanowej filiżanki.

Goyle zajął orzechowe, obite kremowym belwederem krzesło naprzeciwko. Zaczynało robić się ciemno. Ciepły blask świec rozlał się po brązowych ścianach kawiarni. Za przysłoniętymi beżowym perkalem oknami rozbłysły żelazne latarnie. Oblodzone chodniki lśniły w sztucznym świetle. Ubrani na czarno funkcjonariusze niestrudzenie patrolowali teren.

Gregory oderwał wzrok od ulicy i zastukał palcami w blat prostokątnego stolika, na którym stał smukły wazon z bukietem suszonych róż.

- Mam plan, Lauro – zaczął bez ogródek szef służb specjalnych, odebrawszy menu od uśmiechniętej kelnerki. – Szarlotka na ciepło z bitą śmietaną, to może być dobre – rzekł do siebie, a talerzyk z ciastem pojawił się przed nim w jednej chwili. – Może też chcesz?

Zrobiła przeczący ruch ręką.

- Nie jadam słodyczy – wyjaśniła.

- Tak? – Gregory zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. – Coś podobnego… No dobra, nie to nie. – Ochoczo wbił widelczyk w kawałek szarlotki. – Posłuchaj, Lauro, bo to niezły plan. Pomyślałem sobie…

Laura przewróciła oczami i podniosła filiżankę do ust.

- …że jest sposób na uwolnienie tego twojego Kinga. Dobra ta szarlotka, muszę ci powiedzieć. Mój plan jest taki. Ogłosimy, że dzięki aresztowaniu Kinga wpadliśmy na trop niebezpiecznej hogwarckiej szajki, która od jakiegoś czasu terroryzuje mieszkańców stolicy. Aresztujemy parę osób, Ducourtioux przede wszystkim, a Kinga po cichu się jakoś odstawi i dostaniesz go z powrotem. Więc wiesz, jakby ktoś tam w szkole sprawiał kłopoty, to wiesz, gdzie się zgłosić. Media będą miały o czym pisać, ludzie będą czuć się bezpieczniej, Evans przestanie się mnie czepiać na jakiś czas, szkoła pozbędzie się elementu przestępczego, moja reputacja…

- Przykro mi, Goyle – przerwała mu Laura. – Szkoła pozbyła się elementu przestępczego wraz ze zniknięciem twojego chrześniaka.

Gregory skrzywił się.

- Bardzo śmieszne – mruknął. – Leo to dobry chłopak, tylko, no wiesz, ta cała sytuacja… – westchnął i włożył do ust spory kęs szarlotki. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Wreszcie Laura odezwała się wolno:

- Powiedz, że żartujesz z tym swoim planem…

Podniósł wzrok znad talerzyka, obdarzając ją bezgranicznie zdumionym spojrzeniem.

- Nie, dlaczego?

Odstawiła ostrożnie filiżankę.

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie przez moment. – Pochyliła się do przodu, zniżając głos. – Nie zgadzam się na to, rozumiesz? Nie możesz, słyszysz? Nie możesz robić takich rzeczy. To są tylko dzieci. Zrujnowałbyś im całe życie. A wyobraź sobie, co by było, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, gdyby to i owo przedostało się do opinii publicznej. Media by cię zniszczyły, Goyle, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. A Evans? Wyobrażasz sobie, jak by zareagował?

Gregory patrzył na nią ponuro, mieszając zamówione przed chwilą latte macchiato.

- Niech ci będzie – mruknął cicho i wbił wzrok w talerzyk, dziobiąc szarlotkę widelcem. – To dobry plan, ale jak sobie chcesz. Aresztuję tylko Ducourtioux jak tak. Nie będzie nagłówków o spektakularnym sukcesie, trudno. I nie wiem, czy mi się teraz uda uwolnić Kinga. Może jakoś, za współpracę…

- Trudno, naprawdę jakoś sobie poradzę bez niego. Moje życie od tego nie zależy, mogę cię zapewnić.

Gregory wzruszył ramionami, wciąż trochę obrażony. Upił łyk swojej kawy, po czym podniósł z blatu menu.

- A jeśli chodzi o André – Laura odchyliła się na oparcie krzesła i założyła ręce na piersiach, patrząc w okno – to nie radzę. Przejrzałam jego akta. Czysty jak łza. Z psychologicznego punktu widzenia również. Co prawda ma pewną skłonność do udowadniania za wszelką cenę swojej wartości, ale to w jego sytuacji normalne. Wychowuje się bez ojca. Poza tym jest niepełnoletni, pamiętaj.

Spojrzała na Gregory'ego spod przymrużonych powiek i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Daj mu spokój, proszę cię – powiedziała łagodniej. – Nie warto. To jeszcze dziecko, a Quentin… – Westchnęła cicho, opierając łokieć na stoliku. – Jeśli to zrobisz… On nie spocznie, dopóki cię nie unicestwi. Znam go i wiem, do czego jest zdolny. Fascynujący przypadek psychologiczny swoją drogą, może cię interesuje?…

Gregory ostentacyjnie zamówił czekoladowe trifle.

- Rozumiem, że nie… – Laura strzepnęła pyłek ze swojego czarnego, obcisłego kardiganu, nieco zawiedziona. W jej złotej bransoletce rozbłysły świetlne refleksy. – W każdym razie możesz być pewien, że nie spotulnieje. Rozdrażnisz go tylko, a pamiętasz, co mówił sir Robert Walpole…

- Nie pamiętam i gówno mnie to obchodzi – burknął Goyle z ustami pełnymi bitej śmietany z wiśniami.

Laura zerknęła na niego uważnie znad swojego menu.

- Nie wyrażaj się tak, bardzo cię proszę – powiedziała i spokojnie przewróciła kartkę. Ozdobne litery zlewały jej się przed oczami, więc wyjęła z torebki okulary zamknięte w eleganckim, brązowym etui.

- A co on mi może zrobić twoim zdaniem? – prychnął Gregory. – Jestem szefem służb specjalnych, a poza tym… Sama wiesz, jakie mam znajomości. A on nie ma nawet własnych ludzi, żadnych kontaktów… Nic.

- A skąd ty to wiesz, powiedz mi?

Goyle uniósł brwi, zaskoczony. Laura spojrzała na niego zza owalnych szkieł, po czym wolno odłożyła menu na stolik.

- Słucham… – Oparła na blacie splecione dłonie, mierząc rozmówcę badawczym wzrokiem.

- No, nie wiem, tak myślę…

- Dobrze, a co jeśli się mylisz?

Milczał jakiś czas, wreszcie machnął ręką i nabrał łyżeczką kolejną porcję trifle.

- O czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy, Lauro – powiedział pobłażliwym tonem. – Rozmawiamy o świrze, który podejrzewa sprzątaczki o działalność w agenturze wpływu…

- Na rzecz Rosji czy Stanów Zjednoczonych? – wtrąciła z zaciekawieniem Laura, upiwszy przez słomkę kilka łyków soku ananasowego.

Gregory patrzył na nią podejrzliwie przez chwilę, po czym spokojnie powrócił do spożywania deseru.

- Różnie – westchnął z rezygnacją. – Zależy, co mu się akurat przywidzi.

- Ach, rozumiem. – Kiwnęła głową i włożyła znów kolorową rurkę do ust. – Bo widzisz, Goyle – spojrzała w okno, za którym powoli zapadał zmierzch – sir Robert Walpole ostrzegał, żeby nie budzić śpiących psów. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi?

- Nie.

- Dobrze, nieważne. – Zdjęła torebkę z oparcia krzesła, otworzyła portmonetkę, po czym położyła na stole pięć galeonów. – Muszę lecieć, jestem dzisiaj umówiona na zabieg, a robi się późno.

Zawiązała na szyi cienki, błękitny szalik, zarzuciła na siebie krótki, szary płaszcz ze srebrną klamrą. Ciemne włosy wymykały się z jej luźnego koka i zwijały nad skronią w drobne loczki. Z rękami w kieszeniach okrycia patrzyła na Gregory'ego, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Do zobaczenia, Goyle – powiedziała. – Nie rób nic głupiego, co?

- Do widzenia, Lauro – odparł beznamiętnie. – Nie zrobię.

Po jej wyjściu niespiesznie dokończył czekoladowe trifle, dopił kawę, uregulował rachunek, po czym ruszył w drogę powrotną do pałacu. Znalazłszy się we własnym gabinecie, postanowił przemyśleć wszystko od nowa. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że jego plan rzeczywiście nie był tak genialny jak mu się na początku zdawało, ale tylko tak mógł pomóc swojemu chrześniakowi. A także jego ojcu. Oraz naturalnie sobie samemu.

Jeżeli szybko czegoś nie zrobi, Draco najpewniej niedługo się ujawni, co oznaczałoby prawdopodobnie natychmiastowy koniec kariery Gregory'ego Goyle'a, jeśli nie coś o wiele gorszego. Triumf Ducourtioux na przykład. Do tego absolutnie nie należało dopuścić. A ten Francuzik napatoczył się akurat teraz i… Nie, taka okazja nie trafia się w życiu dwa razy.

Wyciągnął z szuflady zwój czystego pergaminu, by przekazać Pendletonowi nowe dyspozycje.

Ktoś zastukał w ciężkie, dębowe drzwi gabinetu.

Gregory zgrzytnął zębami.

- Otwarte! – warknął, po czym oparł czoło na ręku, przygryzając końcówkę pióra.

- Witam, panie Goyle – usłyszał wysoki, męski głos – uda się pan z nami dobrowolnie czy mamy użyć przemocy? Od razu uprzedzam, że tego nie chcemy, ale jeżeli nie będzie innego wyjścia…

Gregory podniósł głowę. Jego źrenice powiększyły się na widok dwojga agentów z wycelowanymi w niego różdżkami. Mężczyznę zdarzyło mu się spotkać parę razy w życiu. Był to średniego wzrostu, raczej szczupły szatyn o śniadej, trójkątnej twarzy. Kobieta miała czarne włosy, drobną buzię oraz ogromne, ciemne oczy, a znał ją bardzo dobrze.

- Co tu się dzieje, Parkinson? – rzucił ostro w jej stronę.

- Spokojnie, panie Goyle – odparła pozbawionym emocji sopranem – Jest pan aresztowany pod zarzutem próby…

Kiedy mówiła, Gregory błyskawicznie chwycił swoją różdżkę i niemal w tej samej sekundzie instynktownie uskoczył przed pędzącym ku niemu oszałamiaczem.

- _Impedimento! –_ ryknął, celując w napastnika.

Błysnął niebieski promień, agent wyleciał w powietrze. Rozległ się głuchy huk, kiedy z impetem uderzył w ścianę.

W tym momencie różdżka Goyle'a wymknęła mu się z rąk, zatoczyła szeroki łuk, niemal muskając sufit, po czym zgrabnie wylądowała prosto w dłoni Pansy Parkinson.

- A kolega mówił, że lepiej unikać przemocy – powiedziała kobieta. – Pójdzie pan z nami, panie Goyle. – Pchnęła go ze zdumiewającą siłą na biurko i zatrzasnęła mu kajdanki na nadgarstkach. – Ma pan prawo zachować milczenie, ponieważ wszystko…

- Jakim prawem, Parkinson? – warknął, próbując odwrócić ku niej głowę. – Na jakiej niby podstawie? Kto was nasłał?

- _Toutes mes félicitations, mademoiselle _– rozległo się od strony drzwi. – Muszę przyznać, że jestem doprawdy pod wrażeniem.

Oszołomiony szatyn podnosił się niezdarnie z podłogi.

Pansy odrzuciła do tyłu gęste włosy.

- Dziękuję – odparła z widoczną rezerwą. – Nie jest to jednak nic nadzwyczajnego. W naszym zawodzie takie umiejętności to podstawa, o czym być może pan się jeszcze przekona.

Quentin niespiesznie postąpił kilka kroków w głąb pomieszczenia, rozglądając się dookoła z chłodnym zainteresowaniem.

- Sam pan projektował ten gabinet? – spytał lekceważąco, nawet nie patrząc na aresztowanego.

- Wypierdalaj stąd, jebana gnido! – Goyle szarpnął się gwałtownie, a kajdanki wpiły mu się w nadgarstki. – Co ci znowu do łba strzeliło, żeby uczciwego człowieka…! Ty pieprzony popaprańcu!

Quentin przystanął przed jedną ze ścian, powoli przesunął po niej palcami, marszcząc brwi, po czym stuknął różdżką w ciemniejący nieznacznie punkt na lewo od wąskiego okna. Plamka powiększyła się, pojawiło się niewielkie, okrągłe wybrzuszenie, które Ducourtioux ostrożnie podważył paznokciem, delikatnie odkleił i schował maleńki przedmiot do kieszeni marynarki.

- Powinien pan być ostrożniejszy, panie Goyle – odezwał się. – Dziś podsłuchy mogą być wszędzie, kto jak kto, ale pan powinien mieć tego świadomość.

Goyle zacisnął pięści za plecami. Krew uderzyła mu do głowy, oddech przyspieszył. Teraz pragnął już tylko zemsty. Zemsty perfidnej, wyrafinowanej i niemożliwie okrutnej. Wysyczał nienawistnie wiązankę soczystych przekleństw.

- Od paru miesięcy zbieram dowody przeciwko panu – poinformował go Ducourtioux, przeglądając pobieżnie dokumenty w otworzonej zaklęciem szafce. – Po usłyszeniu pańskiej ostatniej rozmowy, Naczelnik nie miał już wątpliwości, jakie kroki należy podjąć. Zamierzał pan skrzywdzić dzieci, a Naczelnik bardzo tego nie lubi, należało wziąć to pod uwagę. – Podszedł do biurka i przerzucił zalegające tam sterty papierów. – Co więcej, upozorował pan śmierć Dracona Malfoya i zabił z zimną krwią Richarda Hawkinsa. Zamierzam znaleźć tu na to dowody. – Wziął do ręki jeden ze starannie zapisanych pergaminów. – Ciąży na panu ponadto poważny zarzut zdrady stanu, działalności agenturalnej na rzecz Imperium Rosyjskiego oraz współpracy z obcym wywiadem, kosowskim mianowicie. – Odsunął pierwszą z brzegu szufladę, z której wyciągnął pokaźny plik dokumentów. – O dowody proszę się nie martwić, zajmę się tym osobiście. – Podniósł głowę i spojrzał Goyle'owi w oczy, odsłaniając zęby w uspokajającym uśmiechu. – Zamierzał pan udzielić pomocy stronie rosyjskiej w dokonaniu aneksji państw bałkańskich w zamian za stanowisko namiestnika prowincji bałkańskiej Magicznego Imperium Rosyjskiego, zaś Dracona Malfoya zamierzał pan uczynić zależnym od siebie namiestnikiem prowincji brytyjskiej…

Wyjął z szuflady podniszczony egzemplarz jakiegoś kryminału, po czym przekartkował go od niechcenia, podchodząc do stojącego w kącie kosza na śmieci.

Goyle oblizał wargi, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować.

- Powiedz… – Zaczął, ale musiał odchrząknąć, żeby wydobyć z siebie głos. – Powiedz mi, Ducourtioux… I Evans wierzy w te twoje farmazony?

Quentin zatrzasnął książkę i odwrócił się błyskawicznie w jego kierunku.

- W prowincję brytyjską jeszcze nie – odpowiedział, opierając się rękami o biurko. – Dopiero zamierzam przedstawić mu dowody.

- No dobrze, Ducourtioux – ciągnął Goyle cicho. – A ty… A ty sam w to wierzysz?

Quentin wyprostował się, a uśmiech znikł mu z twarzy.

- Proszę zabrać tego pana do aresztu – polecił stanowczo dwojgu agentom, którzy słuchali jego teorii z rosnącym zdumieniem.

- Już, oczywiście – mruknęła Pansy, otrząsnąwszy się z szoku. – Idziemy, Goyle.

Kiedy zamknęli za sobą drzwi, Quentin przerzucił raz jeszcze pergaminy na biurku, a dostrzegłszy wśród nich połyskującą, metalową tabliczkę z nazwiskiem byłego szefa służb specjalnych, po chwili namysłu delikatnie stuknął w nią różdżką.

Tłoczone litery bezszelestnie ułożyły się w nowy napis: _Quentin Dominique Ducourtioux_.


	10. Szach-mat

**X**

**Szach-mat**

Olivier powoli pociągnął sztywnym, ciemnym piórem po pergaminie, kończąc ostatnie „e" niewielkim zawijasem, po czym starannie postawił pokaźną kropkę. Dwoje stojących przed jego biurkiem czarnowłosych prefektów jego domu wlepiało w niego skośne oczy, czekając niecierpliwie, aż się odezwie.

Niespiesznie zwinął swoje przemówienie w rulon, schował do szuflady, przekręcił klucz i oparł łokcie na blacie, splatając palce. Ślizgoni wyprostowali się, kiedy utkwił w nich uważne spojrzenie.

- _Et alors? _– spytał po chwili spokojnie. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewali. – Twierdzicie, że uczniowie organizują w lochach nielegalne pojedynki, tak?

- Tak jest, panie profesorze – odparła natychmiast Kathryn, a jej brat pokiwał gorliwie głową.

Olivier sięgnął po szklankę wody.

- Rozumiem, że potraficie mi to jakoś udowodnić. Macie jakieś zdjęcia, materiał dowodowy, porzucone różdżki, strzępy mundurków, urwane kończyny… Mam rację?

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Prefekci wbili wzrok w nienagannie wyszorowaną podłogę. Profesor upił łyk, zerkając na nich z ukosa.

- Bo jeżeli wam się wydaje – podjął, podnosząc nieco głos – że będę osobiście biegał po lochach, żeby się przekonać, czy przypadkiem nie macie racji, to jesteście, niestety, w błędzie…

Landon Everett chrząknął cicho, a Kathryn z trudem powstrzymała się, żeby nie szturchnąć go w żebra.

- Coś pan chce powiedzieć, zdaje się… – Olivier zmrużył oczy. – Nie? No i dobrze. Panno Everett, proszę mi najpierw znaleźć dowody i dostarczyć listę nazwisk. Chcę wiedzieć, kto i jak często bierze w tym udział, _est-ce clair? _Rozumiemy się?

- A ja, panie profesorze? – wtrącił Landon. – Jakie ja mam zadanie?

Profesor bez słowa zmierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

- A ty się lepiej przyłóż do treningów, Everett – odparł ponuro. – W tym roku nie zamierzam oddawać naszego pucharu Longbottomowi.

Prefekci skinęli głowami, pożegnali się uprzejmie, po czym wypadli jak najszybciej na korytarz, omal nie zderzając się w progu z postawnym brunetem, który z rozbawieniem cofnął się o krok i przytrzymał im drzwi.

- Podopieczni sprawiają problemy? – spytał żartobliwie, patrząc za oddalającymi się w pośpiechu bliźniętami.

- Prefekci – mruknął niechętnie Olivier, podnosząc się zza biurka. – Usiądź, Quentin, rozgość się. Weź sobie, co tam chcesz z barku. Może wina? Mam czerwone bordeaux, dobry rocznik. Wiem, wolisz białe, ale to prezent od magistrantki…

Wyjął z barku smukłą butelkę z zielonego szkła i wyczarował dwa kieliszki.

- Szklanka wody wystarczy. – Quentin usiadł w jednym z brązowych, przetartych nieco foteli. Gabinet był słabo oświetlony, prawie nigdy nie docierało tu słońce. Przeważały ciemne, zgaszone kolory. Proste, dębowe biurko stało pod niewielkim oknem, a całą ścianę naprzeciwko zajmowała biblioteczka oraz popielata szafka z niezliczonymi, zamykanymi na klucz przegródkami.

Olivier bez słowa schował wino z powrotem, po czym machnął niedbale różdżką. Na niskim, prostokątnym stoliku obok foteli zmaterializowała się szklanka z wodą mineralną.

- Nie mam za wiele czasu, niestety – wyjaśnił, przechodząc przez drzwi prowadzące do sypialni. – Wiesz, że dziś wieczorem wyjeżdżam. Przywiozę ci białe wino z Bordeaux, jak chcesz… A coś się w ogóle stało? – Stanął nagle w progu, ciągnąc za sobą skórzany, podniszczony kufer podróżny.

Quentin spojrzał na niego, odstawiwszy szklankę.

- Co się miało stać? – spytał wolno. – Przyszedłem ci zapłacić za kamizelkę i całą resztę. – Wyjął z kieszeni portfel i z przesadną dokładnością przystąpił do przeszukiwania zawartości. – I… przeprosić… Za tamto… No wiesz… Ja… – Westchnął i potarł dłonią czoło. Dłonie zaczęły mu się pocić, oddech przyspieszył odrobinę. Zupełnie jakby się bał, ale nawet nie wiedział czego. – Sylvie mówiła…

- Dobrze się czujesz? – Olivier przyglądał mu się z niepokojem.

- Tak, tylko… Sylvie mówiła…

- Nie ma sprawy – powiedział szybko. – Sylvie jest trochę… jakby to ująć… trochę nadopiekuńcza, znasz ją przecież. – Uśmiechnął się beztrosko, próbując podnieść brata na duchu. Quentin zawsze był taki bezradny, kiedy chciał mówić o uczuciach.

Odetchnął z ulgą i napił się jeszcze wody. Ręce ciągle mu nieco drżały.

- Słyszałem, że obroniłeś pracę habilitacyjną… – rzucił obojętnie po jakimś czasie.

Olivier odwrócił się od szafki, z której wyciągał stosy zapisanych pergaminów. Zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi.

- Tak, w październiku ubiegłego roku…

Quentin wstał z fotela, niespiesznie podszedł do biurka i położył na blacie kilka złotych monet. Omiótł krytycznym spojrzeniem skrzętnie poukładane rzeczy młodszego brata, po czym poprawił odrobinę krzywo postawione zdjęcie w metalowej ramce. Olivier bez słowa powrócił do pakowania dokumentów.

- Dostałem awans – odezwał się wreszcie nowo mianowany szef służb specjalnych Czarodziejskiego Państwa Brytyjskiego, przyglądając się wiszącej nad kominkiem mapie Francji. – Jutro po południu wyjeżdżam z misją dyplomatyczną do Paryża…

W jednej z przegródek ogromnej szafki coś zachrobotało. Z wnętrza dobiegł dźwięk przypominający syczenie.

- Spokój – warknął Olivier w tamtym kierunku. – W Paryżu, tak? – Zwrócił się znów do brata. – Mam tam konferencję naukową w ten weekend. – Zdjął z biurka fotografię, którą ostrożnie włożył do kufra. – Dobrze, że jesteś, pomożesz mi wybrać koszulę i krawat. To ważne, międzynarodowe sympozjum. Mam tam przedstawić moje zaklęcie unieszkodliwiające wilkołaki. Będę się ubiegać o wpisanie go do rejestru. Rozumiesz przecież…

- Olivierze – przerwał mu Quentin, pochylając się nad klatką ze śpiącymi chochlikami kornwalijskimi – przykro mi, ale nie mogę ci pomóc. Nigdy nie brałem udziału w konferencjach naukowych.

- Nawet jako student uzdrowicielstwa? – Niezrażony niczym Olivier przyniósł z sypialni dwie koszule oraz kilka ciemnych krawatów. – Zerknij na to. Garnitur mam gładki, więc pasiasty krawat może być, prawda? Koszulę lepiej wziąć białą, co?

- Olivierze, czy ja jestem jedyną osobą na świecie, która może ci pomóc? Sylvie na pewno bardzo chętnie ci doradzi.

Quentin wyprostował się i odwrócił w stronę brata, zakładając ręce na piersiach.

- Koszulę białą i ten granatowy, gładki krawat – zdecydował po chwili. – Zawiązać ci?

Olivier wyszczerzył zęby.

- Skoro nalegasz… Wiesz, próbowałem się nauczyć, ale to nie takie łatwe, jak się wydaje. Nie bardzo chce wyjść…

Quentin wziął od niego krawat, który zawiązał kilkoma wprawnymi ruchami.

- Proszę. Gotowy do noszenia. Wystarczy podciągnąć węzeł.

- Dzięki. Zawsze wiedziałem, że można na ciebie liczyć, bracie… A skoro już o tym mowa…

- Tak? Coś jeszcze?

- No, skoro już tak pytasz, to mam małą prośbę. – Po kilku sekundach wahania Olivier upchnął w kufrze jeszcze dwie książki swojego autorstwa oraz pergamin z przemówieniem, po czym zatrzasnął wieko. – Powiedz mi… – zaczął wreszcie ostrożnie – co się dzieje z tym małym Malfoyem? Nie ma go już… czekaj… drugi tydzień? Chyba tak. On jest z mojego domu. Rozumiesz, że czułbym się pewniej, gdybym…

- Jest bezpieczny – zapewnił go Quentin, siadając znów w fotelu. – Nic mu się stanie. Ale może mi się jeszcze przydać.

- Przecież aresztowali już Goyle'a, tak? – nie ustępował Olivier. – Osiągnąłeś, co chciałeś. To po co ci jeszcze ten dzieciak? To nie jest przypadkiem karalne, takie przetrzymywanie nieletniego?

Quentin od niechcenia wziął do ręki pustą szklankę i utkwił wzrok w jej krawędzi.

- Karalne – przyznał. – Ale w tej sytuacji konieczne. Nie martw się o niego, nie zrobię mu przecież krzywdy.

W szafce znowu zaczęło się kotłować, ale Olivier nie zwracał na to uwagi. Siedział na podłodze, medytując nad czymś ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Nie o to chodzi – powiedział w końcu powoli. – Tylko mogę mieć kłopoty, jeśli się szybko nie znajdzie… Jestem jego opiekunem, bądź co bądź. Proszę cię, Quentin. Wystarczy, że twój syn mi narobił problemów…

- Przepraszam cię – przerwał mu ostro brat – ale sam sobie ich narobiłeś. Ten… pan… zamierzał skrzywdzić moje dziecko i odpowie mi za to. I za wszystko inne. Za zdradę stanu, za współpracę z Rosją, za nadużycia, mistyfikacje, nie daruję mu niczego, Olivierze. Ostatecznie chodzi o nasz kraj.

- Chodzi o Anglię – mruknął Olivier. – Nie o nasz kraj.

Quentin uniósł brwi, a po chwili skrzywił nieznacznie wargi.

- W takim razie o mój kraj – poprawił się. – Kraj, którego jestem obywatelem i który mam za zadanie chronić. Uważasz, że mógłbym poświęcić dobro publiczne dla prywatnej korzyści?

Olivier wzruszył ramionami, bawiąc się akacjową różdżką.

- Uwalniając niewinnego dzieciaka, poświęcasz dobro publiczne, tak? – spytał wreszcie obojętnie. – No dobrze, zrobisz, jak zechcesz. – Wstał z podłogi, schował różdżkę do kieszeni i otrzepał się pobieżnie. – W końcu co cię to obchodzi, jak się czuje jego ojciec? Co cię obchodzi, że mnie z roboty wyrzucą? Nigdy się mną nie przejmujesz, więc dlaczego…?

- Olivierze – przerwał mu stanowczo Quentin – kłamiesz teraz i wiem, dlaczego to robisz. Jestem pewien, że pamiętasz, jak cię próbowałem wyciągnąć z Wietnamu, kiedy jak niezrównoważony emocjonalnie szczeniak, tak, nie waham się użyć tego określenia, rzuciłeś się w sam środek tego piekła. Nie wspomnę już, kto, poświęcając własną karierę medyczną, chciej zauważyć, umożliwił nam wszystkim powrót do Francji, kiedy Lord Voldemort rozpoczął prześladowania osób z rodzin mugolskich. Nie wspomnę też o Dziedzicu Slytherina, o Syriuszu Blacku i o wielu innych rzeczach. Ale rozumiem, co chcesz osiągnąć tym oczywistym kłamstwem. Próbujesz wzbudzić we mnie poczucie winy, żebym i tym razem uległ twoim dziecinnym fanaberiom…

- I prawdopodobnie tym razem też ulegniesz – wpadł mu w słowo Olivier.

Quentin przyjrzał mu się spod zmrużonych powiek.

- Zastanowię się – powiedział wreszcie ponuro, a jego brat wyszczerzył zęby w triumfalnym uśmiechu. – Pieniądze zostawiam ci na biurku. Wybacz, ale mam coś jeszcze do załatwienia. Do zobaczenia, Olivierze.

- Do zobaczenia, Quentin, pamiętaj o Malfoyu.

- Powiedziałem: zastanowię się.

Uścisnął Olivierowi rękę, po czym szybko odwrócił wzrok. Na korytarzu czekał na niego czarnowłosy ochroniarz w zaczarowanych okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Bez słowa podał zwierzchnikowi płaszcz i ruszył za nim w stronę głównej bramy Hogwartu.

Robiło się coraz zimniej. Niebo od rana zasnuwały ciężkie chmury, wiatr hulał po opustoszałych szkolnych błoniach, targał drzewami w Zakazanym Lesie. Przed południem spadło nawet trochę śniegu.

Przy łuku triumfalnym na Equester Avenue kręciło się sporo strażników. Jakaś kobieta w brązowym płaszczu skinęła głową Quentinowi, wyraźnie zatroskana. Dopiero po chwili ją rozpoznał.

- Panno Granger, co się tutaj dzieje? – spytał służbowym tonem, podchodząc bliżej. Osłonił dłonią oczy, przyglądając się z uwagą zbiegowisku.

- Ktoś się włamał na Equester Avenue – odpowiedziała cicho Hermiona. Pobladłe wargi drżały jej nieznacznie. – Dziś w nocy. Oszołomili strażników i przedarli się tutaj. Zauważono ich dopiero kilkaset jardów dalej, ale udało im się uciec. Nie wiadomo, ilu ich dokładnie było i kim byli, ale świadkowie mówią… – Wsadziła ręce do kieszeni i wbiła wzrok w ziemię. – Twierdzą, że jednym z nich mógł być Draco Malfoy…

Wiatr rozwiewał jej ciemne loki, które wymykały się spod dzierganej na drutach czapki.

- Rozumiem. – Quentin skinął głową. – A jak to możliwe, że nikt mnie jeszcze o tym nie powiadomił?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, bo w gruncie rzeczy mało ją to obchodziło. Spała tej nocy niecałe dwie godziny, przerażała ją perspektywa wojny z mugolami, a przede wszystkim, niepokoiło ją, co się dzieje z jej przyjacielem. Tego, że Draco Malfoy żyje, nie musiała się domyślać. Prawdopodobnie też to on włamał się na Equester Avenue, by ratować Leonarda. I jeżeli ktoś mu w tym niedorzecznym przedsięwzięciu pomagał, to ponad wszelką wątpliwość był to Ronald Weasley, który zawsze, z niepojętych przyczyn, uwielbiał ściągać na siebie kłopoty. Zawsze.

Odgarnęła włosy z wymizerowanej twarzy.

- Nie wiem, co z nim teraz będzie – szepnęła, ale Quentin nie zrozumiał, o kogo chodzi. Sama zresztą tego nie wiedziała.

- Należało się tego spodziewać – stwierdził spokojnie jej rozmówca. – Zapewne dowiedział się już o aresztowaniu Gregory'ego Goyle'a. Komendant straży porządkowej powinien ponieść konsekwencje za to karygodne zaniedbanie. Druga taka okazja może się już nie powtórzyć.

- Uważam, że najwyższy czas odesłać Leonarda Malfoya do Hogwartu – powiedziała Hermiona, podnosząc głowę. – Będzie miał problemy z nadrobieniem zaległości…

- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić – zadeklarował Quentin, nie odrywając wzroku od dyskutujących między sobą strażników. – Może odprowadzić panią do domu, panno Granger? – Spojrzał z ukosa na jej cienie pod oczami. – Powinna się pani wyspać po tej ciężkiej nocy. Organizm ludzki potrzebuje co najmniej siedmiu godzin snu, by…

- Dziękuję, Quentinie – przerwała mu Hermiona, odrobinę poirytowana. – Sama świetnie sobie poradzę, naprawdę.

Milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając się, jak poprawia czapkę, a z jej ust unosi się obłoczek pary.

- _J'vois _– odezwał się wreszcie, po czym odwrócił wzrok. – _Au r'voir, mad'moiselle._

_- Au revoir _– odpowiedziała machinalnie, nie patrząc na rozmówcę.

Nieopodal czekały na niego rzeźbione, biało-brązowe sanie zaprzężone w parę złotawych pegazów, które niecierpliwie grzebały kopytami, rozkładając niekiedy miękkie skrzydła.

Kiedy lekko wzbiły się w powietrze, ochrona na miotłach utworzyła wokół nich kordon, czujnie lustrując ulicę w dole oraz przestrzeń dookoła.

Już z daleka usłyszeli szum potężnych skrzydeł i ochrypłe piski smoków krążących nieustannie wokół cytadeli. Zrobiło się jeszcze chłodniej. Dochodziła pierwsza, kiedy sanie wylądowały bezszelestnie przed kamienną wieżą.

Gregory Goyle zajmował jedną z ciasnych klitek przeznaczonych na areszt dla podejrzanych o działalność antypaństwową. Podłoga lepiła się od brudu, jedyny ogarek świecy dawno zgasł, ziąb wdzierał się bezlitośnie pod ubranie, a w powietrzu brzęczały monotonnie dziesiątki bahanek. Od wczoraj, to jest od dnia, kiedy go tu zamknięto, nie dostał nic do jedzenia. Siedział bez ruchu na swojej pryczy, patrząc ze wstrętem na czarnego szczura, który, chrobocząc cicho, obgryzał pod ścianą fragment bielejącej w półmroku kości. Gregory nie chciał wiedzieć czyjej.

Na widok Ducourtioux skrzywił się z jeszcze większą odrazą.

- Powiedz mi, Ducourtioux, ty już nie masz czym się zająć? – spytał wypranym z wszelkich emocji głosem, wlepiając znów wzrok w gryzonia.

Quentin zignorował go.

- Llewelyn, wiesz, co masz robić – zwrócił się do swojego ochroniarza.

Llewelyn kiwnął głową, po czym jednym ruchem różdżki wyczarował metalowe krzesło. Do lśniących poręczy przymocowane były mocne, skórzane pasy, które momentalnie zacisnęły się na ciele Gregory'ego, kiedy kolejne zaklęcie rzuciło go na magiczny mebel.

Quentin podszedł niespiesznie parę kroków w jego stronę, podczas gdy ochroniarz pozbywał się irytujących bahanek oraz unicestwił szczura kryjącego się teraz w kącie celi.

Goyle zgrzytnął zębami i szarpnął się w więzach, kiedy Ducourtioux ostrożnie przysiadł na jego pryczy.

- Spokojnie, panie Goyle – odezwał się. – Na razie tylko rozmawiamy.

- Pierdol się.

- Panie Goyle – Quentin wyciągnął różdżkę, którą po chwili namysłu wyczarował drewniany stół przykryty jedwabnym obrusem oraz obite jasnym aksamitem krzesło – proszę się dobrze zastanowić, zanim drugi raz odpowie pan w tak niegrzeczny sposób. Jeśli powie pan dobrowolnie wszystko…

- Pierdol się! – warknął Goyle, zaciskając pięści.

Quentin zmarszczył brwi z niezadowoleniem, po czym, nie spiesząc się zanadto, podniósł się z pryczy, otrzepał dokładnie, włożył różdżkę do kieszeni czarnego płaszcza i usiadł przy stole. Metalowe krzesło przesunęło się gładko po brudnej podłodze, zatrzymując się idealnie naprzeciwko niego.

Llewelyn rzucił kolejne niewerbalne zaklęcie. Na blacie zmaterializowały się dwa zdobione złotym ornamentem talerze, smukłe kieliszki, srebrne sztućce, półmiski, serwetki, świeczniki, a także butelka białego chardonnay. Kilka sekund później w powietrzu rozszedł się zapach mięsa. Na nieskazitelnie czystych nakryciach pojawiła się parująca, duszona cielęcina z ryżem, na półmiskach piętrzyły się stosy przystawek, słodyczy oraz francuskich serów. Oczywiście, większość tego była iluzją, ale Gregory otworzył szeroko oczy i usta, czując, jak żołądek skręca mu się z głodu. Llewelyn napełnił kieliszki winem.

- Zacznijmy raz jeszcze – spróbował ponownie Quentin, krojąc mięso. – _Aimez-vous le veau?_ Lubi pan cielęcinę? Jada pan mięso? Jeżeli tak, to cóż stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby się pan przyłączył? _Ce serait vraiment gentil de votre part_…– Przełknął kęs cielęciny, po czym wytarł dokładnie usta serwetką. – Wystarczy, że pan powie, gdzie się ukrywa pan Draco Malfoy. Już wiemy, że żyje. Ukrywanie tego faktu nic już panu nie da. Próbował włamać się do pałacu Naczelnika dziś w nocy. Niestety, nie udało nam się go schwytać. Proszę zrozumieć, zależy nam na jego bezpieczeństwie…

Gregory potrząsnął gwałtownie głową i obnażył zęby jak pies, który chce gryźć.

- Gówno się ode mnie dowiesz, parszywy bydlaku – wycedził nienawistnie.

Mimo wszystko takim zachowaniem sprawiał Quentinowi trochę przykrości.

- Jest pan pewien? – Ducourtioux ujął nóżkę swojego kieliszka. – Proszę się dobrze zastanowić. Dalsza część nie będzie już tak przyjemna, a ja naprawdę nie lubię zadawać ludziom bólu. Proszę pomyśleć o swoim chrześniaku. Wyświadczyłby mu pan ogromną przysługę. Nie potrafię uwierzyć, że jest pan aż tak egoistyczny…

Gregory szarpnął się znów, ale pasy trzymały go mocno.

- ODPIERDOL SIĘ ODE MNIE, TY PIEPRZONY PSYCHOLU! – wrzasnął rozpaczliwie, próbując wszelkimi sposobami zapomnieć o zastawionym suto stole tuż przed sobą. Nie mógł się teraz złamać. Ducourtioux oczywiście kłamał, nie ma żadnych dowodów, że Malfoy żyje, nie ma nic poza swoimi kretyńskimi podejrzeniami. Przecież go nie zabije, nie ma prawa, nie zagłodzą go przecież na śmierć. Cielęciny na złotym talerzu mu raczej nie podadzą, ale miską zupy też się naje. Wytrzyma. Musi. Ojciec na pewno mu pomoże, w końcu nie na darmo to prawo kończył… Ale kiedy się dowie, kto za tym wszystkim stoi, z żabojada zostanie tylko miazga. Krwawa miazga z odłamkami kości, wyprutymi wnętrznościami posiekanymi starannie na drobne kawałeczki i z paranoicznym mózgiem.

Roześmiał się ochryple na tę myśl.

Llewelyn sprzątnął już stół, na którym położył niewielką, czarną walizkę. Quentin otworzył srebrne zamki.

- Wolałbym tego uniknąć – stwierdził lekceważąco, naciągając białe, lateksowe rękawiczki. – Pan też, proszę mi wierzyć.

Podniósł wypełnioną przezroczystym eliksirem strzykawkę medyczną na wysokość oczu, pstryknął w nią kilkakrotnie palcami, po czym delikatnie nacisnął tłok.

Gregory przestał się śmiać, wpatrując się ze zgrozą w długą igłę. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. W głowie kręciło mu się z głodu. Uderzyła go fala gorąca. Pomyślał, że teraz na pewno zemdleje.

- _Mais n'vous inquiétez pas, c'est vraiment pas si mal – _powiedział łagodnie Quentin. – Proszę nie mówić, że pan się boi zastrzyków. To nic strasznego. Na razie to pański obiad.

Gregory poruszył się niespokojnie, kiedy Ducourtioux przyłożył igłę do jego zdezynfekowanego uprzednio, odsłoniętego ramienia.

- Spokojnie, sam pan sobie tym robi krzywdę, proszę postarać się nie ruszać przez chwilę.

Odwrócił wzrok, miotając w myślach wszystkie trzy Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne naraz.

- _Et voilà. _– Quentin przetarł miejsce zastrzyku wacikiem. – _Vraiment pas si mal, vous d'vriez être prêt à…_

- Ducourtioux – wychrypiał Goyle, dysząc ciężko. – Ja cię proszę… Nie, ja cię błagam o jedno. Rób ze mną, co chcesz, gówno mnie to obchodzi, tylko przestań charczeć w tym swoim języku, bo mi łeb pęknie, przysięgam.

Quentin wyprostował się.

- Ostatni raz powtarzam propozycję – powiedział zimno. – Albo powie pan, gdzie jest Malfoy, albo następny zastrzyk będzie miał znacznie mniej przyjemne konsekwencje. Do pana należy wybór. Proszę pomyśleć o chrześniaku. Powie pan, gdzie jest jego ojciec, a chłopiec bez zbędnej zwłoki wróci do szkoły. Osobiście tego dopilnuję.

- Pierdol się.

Quentin westchnął.

- Panie Goyle, naprawdę nie chcę tego robić. Ale nie daje mi pan wyboru. – Wydobył z walizki kolejną strzykawkę, tym razem wypełnioną oleistą, jasnofioletową cieczą, i zdjął nasadkę z igły. – Muszę też pana ostrzec, że brak pożywienia dostarczanego drogą naturalną ma dla organizmu nieprzyjemne konsekwencje. Prowadzi do zwolnienia perystaltyki jelit, co z kolei zwiększa wchłanianie szkodliwych substancji do organizmu. Kosmki jelitowe ulegają zanikowi na skutek przedłużonej nieaktywności, co prowadzi do problemów z wchłanianiem substancji odżywczych z normalnie przyjmowanego pokarmu.

- Nie słucham cię, glisto!

- A szkoda – mruknął Quentin. – Ale cóż, nie ja na tym tracę, proszę mi wierzyć.

Delikatnie wstrzyknął eliksir w ramię Goyle'a, który obrzucał go w tym czasie stekiem najbardziej obraźliwych obelg, na jakie go było stać.

Przez kilkanaście sekund nic się nie działo. Ducourtioux odszedł parę kroków i stanął w niewielkiej odległości, przyglądając mu się z napięciem, podczas gdy Llewelyn dyskretnie układał w walizce cały asortyment.

Wtedy coś poczuł. Tchawica jakby nagle się zwęziła, z trudem łapał oddech. Krew krążyła coraz szybciej, serce waliło jak oszalałe. Zrobiło mu się nieznośnie gorąco. Przed oczami zawirowały czarne płatki, miał wrażenie, że głowa za chwilę pęknie mu na pół.

Zawył z bólu, kiedy wnętrzności zaczęły mu się skręcać z różnym nasileniem.

Płyny ustrojowe zdawały się wrzeć, w żyłach płynął żywy ogień, rozprzestrzeniając się po całym ciele. Oblewał go zimny pot, ręce drżały. Brak powietrza nie pozwalał mu wrzeszczeć, ale wił się tak intensywnie, że runął na ziemię i przykuty wciąż do krzesła rzucał się po podłodze jak ryba wyjęta z wody, wydając przy tym gardłowe, nieartykułowane dźwięki.

Quentin patrzył na niego uważnie, bez ruchu, bez jednego słowa. Nie czuł satysfakcji. Ani odrobiny. Trochę go to zaskoczyło. Spodziewał się przynajmniej śladu triumfu. Na pewno nie tej niezrozumiałej pustki w środku. Nie wiedział, z czego to wynika, ale szybko to sobie logicznie wytłumaczył. Przecież nie musiało dojść do ostateczności. Można to było przeprowadzić inaczej, można było zakończyć znacznie wcześniej. Ale się nie udało. _Jemu_ się nie udało. Zawiódł. Znowu.

ooo

Robiło się ciemno. Szyba w małym, przysłoniętym poszarzałą firanką oknie na poddaszu drżała od uderzeń północnego wichru, którego wycie mieszało się z szumem fal rozbijających się nieustannie o strome skały u podnóża urwiska na wschodzie szkockich Highlandów.

Na nocnym stoliku migotała samotna świeca. Wątłe światło drgało nierównomiernie na ścianach barwy przymglonego błękitu. Nieduża sypialnia pogrążała się powoli w półmroku styczniowego późnego popołudnia.

Draco Malfoy leżał bez ruchu na wąskim łóżku przykrytym przetartym, patchworkowym kocem. Ręce miał podłożone pod głowę, a oczy utkwione w pochyłym suficie nad sobą. Z dołu dobiegał drażniący zapach zupy rybnej.

Po akcji z Hawkinsem Ron postanowił zabrać znajomego na pewien, bardzo krótki, wyraźnie zaznaczył, czas do siebie, nie mogąc go ulokować w tajnej siedzibie Birnamu, jak w kręgach osób wtajemniczonych nazywano nielegalną opozycję, zanim nie uzyska zgody dowódcy. A na to na razie się nie zanosiło. Draco mieszkał już więc na tym odludziu dokładnie jedenaście dni.

Z tego, co udało mu się usłyszeć lub wywnioskować, Weasley opuścił Anglię parę lat temu, po kłótni z Potterem, rezygnując z nieźle płatnej posady aurora i przeniósł się w Highlandy, gdzie wstąpił w szeregi szkockich służb kryminalnych, które po wprowadzeniu dewolucji przeszły z rąk Kingsleya Shacklebolta pod władzę rządu krajowego.

- Malfoy, obiad gotowy, jakbyś chciał! – usłyszał ochrypły, podniesiony głos z dołu. – A jak nie chcesz, to nawet lepiej. Zdechniesz z głodu i moje problemy rozwiążą się same…

- Schodzę! – warknął, rozdrażniony.

Chwilę leżał jeszcze, zastanawiając się, czy i tym razem uda mu się przełknąć rezultat działalności kulinarnej gospodarza, przeciągnął się ospale, po czym z ciężkim westchnieniem zwlókł się z łóżka.

Weasley siedział przy prostym stole z nieheblowanych desek nad talerzem żółtawej brei, którą dumnie zwał obiadem. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, podniósł na moment wzrok znad gazety, ale przekonawszy się, że to nic godnego uwagi, tylko zwabiony jedzeniem Malfoy, spokojnie powrócił do czytania.

Kuchnia była ciasna i niezbyt czysta. W zlewie od kilku dni piętrzyła się sterta brudnych naczyń, na odrapanym kredensie zawsze walały się puste opakowania, butelki po whisky oraz miski, garnki lub rondle z resztkami jedzenia. Duży, prostokątny stół wiecznie zalegały kryminalistyczne ekspertyzy, nad którymi Ron ślęczał do późnych godzin nocnych, gdzieniegdzie napotykało się kawałek zeschniętego sera, nadgniłe warzywo czy zapomnianą piętkę chleba.

Draco źle się czuł w takim otoczeniu i nawet chętnie rzuciłby parę zaklęć czyszczących, ale sprzątanie w domu Weasleya uważał za zbyt upokarzające, by się tego podjąć. Usiadł na krześle, odsunąwszy parę rulonów pergaminu, żeby postawić swój talerz.

Ron skrzywił się, widząc, co wyprawia jego tymczasowy współlokator.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie dotykał moich talerzy – syknął. – Dałem ci przecież ten wyszczerbiony, bo i tak miałem go wyrzucić.

Draco zignorował go doszczętnie.

- Piszą coś ciekawego? – spytał od niechcenia, przelewając łyżką zupę. Oddałby wszystko za gorącą wołową pieczeń, befsztyk albo porządnie wysmażony stek z jagnięciny. – Jeśli twoja gruba matka cię tego nauczyła, to naprawdę wam współczuję – westchnął. – Pewnie rzadko jedliście trzy posiłki dziennie, a jeszcze…

Ron poczerwieniał.

- Jak ci nie smakuje, nie jedz – wycedził. – I nie waż się wycierać tej swojej parszywej gęby moją rodziną, bo…

- Bo co, Weasley? – Draco spojrzał mu w oczy, rozbawiony jego reakcją.

- Bo nie będę tego słuchać – dokończył Ron, hamując złość, po czym przełknął kolejny łyk zupy. Zerknął tylko krótko na leżącą na stole różdżkę.

- Rozumiem cię, wiesz? – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Malfoy. Wyraźnie mu się nudziło. – Na twoim miejscu też bym się do nich nie przyznawał…

Przez moment zdawało się, że Weasley eksploduje. Policzki oblał mu ciemny rumieniec, dłonie drżały lekko… Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Opanował się, odetchnął głęboko, po czym rzekł, jakby od niechcenia, przewracając niespiesznie stronę gazety:

- Wiem, wiem, Malfoy. Twoi rodzice pewnie myślą podobnie. Ale na ich miejscu też bym się do ciebie i twojego dzieciaka nie przyznawał. Nigdy ich nie lubiłem, ale nawet trochę im współczuję.

Draco znieruchomiał na sekundę z pełną łyżką w ręku. Ta wesz nie miała prawa wypowiadać się na temat jego rodziny. Zmrużył nieznacznie szare oczy, zacisnął mocniej palce, po czym odsunął od siebie talerz tak gwałtownie, że zupa chlupnęła obficie na rozrzucone pergaminy.

- Oszalałeś?! – Ron chwycił różdżkę, wpatrując się ze zgrozą w rozprzestrzeniającą się po blacie gęstą ciecz. – Wracaj, padalcu! – wrzasnął, widząc, że Malfoy zamierza zostawić go z bałaganem, który zrobił. – Nie chcesz żreć, to nie żryj, ale fochów mi tu nie będziesz stroił! Masz to posprzątać, słyszysz?!

Trzasnęły drzwi, szyba w kredensie zabrzęczała niepokojąco. Ron, trzęsąc się z wściekłości, wycedził pierwsze z brzegu czyszczące zaklęcie i rzucił się w pogoń za zbiegłym sprawcą.

- Słuchaj, gnido – warknął, wpadłszy bez pukania do jego, a właściwie swojej, sypialni. – Dopóki mieszkasz w MOIM domu i jesteś na MOJEJ łasce, nie będziesz mnie traktował jak…

- Owszem, Weasley, będę cię traktował, jak mi się spodoba – wtrącił Draco lekceważącym tonem, odwracając się od okna. – Odłóż różdżkę, bo jeszcze coś niechcący podpalisz. A wysokość twojej pensji nie pozwala, jak się zdaje, na taką nieostrożność. Wiesz, muszę przyznać, że do tej pory miałem Pottera za największego kretyna waszej trójki, ale jak tak na ciebie patrzę, to przestaje mnie dziwić, że twoja rodzina woli jego od ciebie…

Zapadła cisza. Ron zmrużył oczy.

- Wiesz, Malfoy – odezwał się wreszcie tak łagodnie, że Draco uniósł brwi, zaniepokojony – Ja naprawdę chciałem ci pomóc. Zabrałem cię na pogrzeb, pozwoliłem ci mieszkać w moim domu, oddałem ci swoją sypialnię, nawet dałem ci jeden talerz. – Niespiesznie zrobił parę kroków w jego stronę. – Pomogłem ci przy włamaniu na Equester Avenue. I starałem się, naprawdę się starałem, żeby cię przyjęli do Birnamu, ale widzisz… Szef chyba nie za bardzo chce ci zaufać, zresztą nie dziwię się. Goyle'a aresztowali… Ty wiesz, że już nic mnie nie powstrzymuje, żeby cię sprzedać angielskim aurorom?

Draco zamrugał nerwowo.

- Daj spokój, Weasley – szepnął ochryple, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie normalnego głosu. – Chyba nie bierzesz tego tak na poważnie… Nie zrobisz tego… Ja… ja mam dziecko.

- A wiesz, że gówno mnie to obchodzi?

- Nie, zaczekaj… Przecież się dogadamy… – Cofał się ostrożnie, unosząc ręce w pojednawczym geście. – Odłożyłem sobie trochę pieniędzy, jakieś trzy tysiące i…

- Chwila! – Ron rozpromienił się nagle, wyraźnie olśniony. – Mam lepszy pomysł. Skoro i tak oficjalnie nie żyjesz… – Radośnie obrócił różdżkę w palcach. – Prawdę znają tylko Goyle'owie, a to i tak nie bardzo im jest na rękę… Ciało wrzuci się do morza. Nie, nie ma mowy, żeby je znaleźli… No popatrz, jak się wszystko świetnie układa. W parszywej sytuacji się znalazłeś, przyjacielu – zachichotał.

Draconowi przemknęło przez myśl, że w planie Goyle'a były jednak pewne niedociągnięcia.

- Król Wieprzlej, tak? – ciągnął Weasley, podchodząc coraz bliżej. – Weasley jest naszym królem… No, jak to szło?

Za oknem panowała już bezgwiezdna noc. Wicher hulał bezkarnie po rozległym, zaśnieżonym pustkowiu. Morze Północne huczało rozwścieczone, ciskając nabrzmiałymi falami o skały.

- Posłuchaj… – Draco poczuł za plecami ścianę. – Nie rób nic, czego będziesz żałować. Przecież nie zabijesz czarodzieja, nie jesteś mordercą…

- Jestem aurorem – warknął Ron. – Nadinspektorem Szkockiego Biura Aurorów. Zabijałem już ludzi. Przestępców, ale wartych tyle co tuzin takich jak ty, Malfoy.

Draco oblizał wargi, myśląc gorączkowo nad swoim położeniem. Różdżka leżała na nocnym stoliku, parę stóp dalej. Nie była ona zresztą jego własnością, więc zdarzało jej się zawieść w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Przemoc fizyczna raczej nie wchodziła w grę. Brytyjscy agenci cieszyli się co prawda opinią mistrzów wszelkich możliwych sztuk walki, ale ta pogłoska niewiele miała wspólnego z rzeczywistością, przynajmniej w jego przypadku. Zawsze pozostawała manipulacja psychologiczna.

- Posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę – powiedział, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał w miarę pewnie. – Nie chcesz przeze mnie żyć z piętnem mordercy, prawda? Zastanów się. Przeze mnie? Naprawdę nie warto. Zabijanie ludzi na służbie to trochę co innego, nie sądzisz? Nie jesteś mordercą, Weasley. Jesteś odważnym i szlachetnym czarodziejem. Czystej krwi czarodziejem. Prawdziwym Gryfonem. Twoja rodzina na pewno jest z ciebie dumna. Uważaj na tego wielkiego pająka, tam…

- Gdzie?! – Ron podskoczył i obrócił się błyskawicznie, rozglądając się nerwowo.

Draco rzucił się po swoją różdżkę.

- _Expelliarmus! –_ krzyknął natychmiast, ale lata praktyki wyrobiły w Weasleyu niesłychany wręcz refleks. Czerwony promień odbił się od tarczy, świsnął Malfoyowi tuż przy uchu, a sekundę później silny oszałamiacz trafił go prosto w mostek. Były agent upadł na podłogę, momentalnie straciwszy przytomność.

Ron stał na środku pokoju, oddychając ciężko. Dotarło do niego, że zimą na ogół nie spotyka się pająków. Uspokojony nieco, poszedł do łazienki.

Postanowił nie budzić na razie męczącego współlokatora. Tymczasowego zresztą. Kopnął go jeszcze tylko w żołądek, bo nie mógł sobie odmówić tej przyjemności.

Malfoy otworzył zatem oczy dopiero po godzinie. Leżał wciąż w sypialni, obok łóżka, Weasley patrzył na niego z ponurą miną oraz papierową serwetką w ręku, a na szafie siedziała nakrapiana uszatka, rozglądając się czujnie dookoła błyszczącymi, żółtymi oczami.

- Leonardo! – Draco zerwał się z podłogi i rzucił ku sowie, która zatrzepotała skrzydłami, przestraszona. Dłonie drżały mu nieznośnie. – No, sówko, gdzie masz przesyłkę? Cholera, dlaczego tak mnie brzuch boli?

- Mnie się pytasz? – Ron wzruszył ramionami. – Przyniosła to. Zdaje się, że do ciebie. – Pomachał dostarczoną przez ptaka przesyłką.

Draco poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła, a po plecach spływa zimny pot. Ogarnął go lęk, że sowa znów przyniosła fragment jego dziecka, kolejny argument za tym, by jednak oddał się w ręce sprawiedliwości, ale Weasley trzymał tylko tę serwetkę, nic więcej.

- Na pewno nic już nie przyniosła? – dopytywał się, bezpardonowo wyrywając mu ją z rąk. Rozwinął gorączkowo niewielki rulonik. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość był to list. W dodatku list od Leonarda.

_Kochany Tato,_

_Wiem już, że żyjesz. Aresztowali wójka Grega. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz co mi zrobili. Więzili mnie i torturowali. Ale już jest w pożądku nie martw się. Wypuścili mnie, bo podobno mają już na coś tam dowody i nie jestem im potszebny. Twoja koleżanka, P. Parkinson odprowadziła mnie na dworzec King's Cross. Jechałem metrem. To taki mugolski pociąg pod ziemio. Wysiadłem koło domu wójka, ale go nie ma i nie wiedziałem gdzie iść. Poszedłem do jakiejś mugolskiej restauracji na St. Paul's Road i nie wiem co dalej robić. Ta restauracja nazywa się Trullo. Jak możesz, to przyjdź po mnie, tęsknię za Tobą._

_Leo_

Draco wodził wzrokiem po niebieskich literach, jakby nie do końca rozumiał, co czyta. Wreszcie rzucił list na podłogę i bez jednego słowa pomknął w stronę wyjścia.

- Hej, a ty dokąd?! – krzyknął Ron, ale tamtego nie było już w sypialni. – Czekaj! Powiedz chociaż, gdzie idziesz, żebym wiedział, gdzie cię szukać jakby co.

Zbiegł za nim po schodach.

- Odniosłem wrażenie, że moje sprawy nieszczególnie cię interesują, Weasley – powiedział zimno Draco, pospiesznie wkładając płaszcz. – Wybacz, ale mam coś do załatwienia.

Zawiązał szalik, szarpnął za klamkę i wypadł na zewnątrz, by po chwili zniknąć w szalejącej w ciemnościach wichurze.

ooo

Zima tego roku była na szczęście wyjątkowo śnieżna. Biały gronostaj przemknął więc niezauważony między nogami licznych jeszcze przechodniów, szybko odnalazł cel swojej wyprawy, po czym przyczaił się po przeciwnej stronie St. Paul's Road, by z tej pozycji obserwować maleńką restaurację.

Mieściła się ona na parterze podniszczonego budynku z czerwonej cegły. Proste markizy nad dwoma ogromnymi, trójskrzydłowymi oknami, przysłoniętymi u dołu firankami wydawały się w sztucznym świetle fioletowe. Na jednej z nich widniały niewielkie, białe litery układające się w nazwę lokalu.

Zwierzątko oddychało szybko, wpatrując się intensywnie w interesujący je obiekt. Miało dość dobry wzrok, ale z tej odległości nie mogło zobaczyć tego, co dzieje się w środku. Marszczone firanki zasłaniały siedzących gości, gładkie szyby odbijały ciepły blask miejskich latarni.

Mimo wszystko, Draco czekał cierpliwie. Musiał się upewnić, że nikt poza Leonardem się go tutaj nie spodziewa. Dochodziła ósma godzina. Czaił się wciąż, czujnie nasłuchując, ze ślepkami utkwionymi w przeszklonych drzwiach po lewej stronie budynku. Starał się odpędzić od siebie natrętne podejrzenia o zastawioną tu na niego pułapkę, ale zawodowa ostrożność nie pozwalała mu jeszcze ruszyć się z miejsca. Bardziej dręczyła go jednak inna wątpliwość. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że od czasu wysłania listu Leonardowi znudziło się czekanie i dawno już poszedł sobie nie wiadomo dokąd.

Draco dał za wygraną. Chyłkiem przebiegł przez ulicę, cichutko skrobiąc pazurkami po mokrym asfalcie. Na chodniku wielki kot lizał gęste, kremowe futerko. Spostrzegłszy białą łasiczkę, która zatrzymała się, niezdecydowana, parę stóp od niego, przymrużył żółte ślepia, miauknął ledwie dosłyszalnie, po czym oddalił się truchtem z zadartym ogonem. Gronostaj odetchnął z ulgą.

Przysunąwszy się jak najbliżej okien, stanął słupka, poruszając nerwowo wąsikami. Nie przypuszczał, że firanki kończą się tak wysoko. Widział jeszcze mniej niż wcześniej. Potoczył dookoła bezradnym spojrzeniem. Mugole wchodzili do restauracji i wychodzili z niej, roześmiani, z zaczerwienionymi policzkami, rozmawiając ze sobą beztrosko. Nie wyglądało to na pułapkę. Zresztą Draco wiedział z doświadczenia, że takie sprawy brytyjskie służby specjalne załatwiają z dala od niemagicznych obywateli.

Dłużej nie potrafił wytrzymać. Przemianę na ulicy uznał za zbyt ryzykowną, poczekał więc, aż ktoś otworzy drzwi lokalu i wtedy przeniknął do środka. Dopiero w cieple niezbyt wyszukanego wnętrza poczuł, jak bardzo zmarzł na swoim posterunku.

Przemysłowe lampy z szarymi, metalowymi kloszami oświetlały biało-czarne ściany, sękatą podłogę z ciemnego drewna. Pod sufitem wisiała prosta półka z grubo ciosanych desek.

Draco rozejrzał się niespokojnie, nie będąc pewnym, co zrobią z nim mugole, kiedy go zauważą, ale oni tylko zerkali na niego przelotnie, zaskoczeni, po czym powracali do bardziej interesujących ich posiłków i konwersacji. Między kwadratowymi stolikami, przykrytymi nieskazitelnie czystymi obrusami, przechadzały się dwa bure koty, ocierając się przymilnie o nogi gości, siedzących na czarnych krzesłach o zaokrąglonych, ażurowych oparciach.

Wśród rozprawiających wesoło między sobą, jedzących zamówione dania lub pijących w milczeniu włoskie wino mugoli, w samym kącie pomieszczenia znajdował się Leonardo Malfoy. Blady, jasnowłosy chłopiec, wyraźnie zmęczony, wystraszony, o podkrążonych jasnoniebieskich oczach opierał głowę na ręku, dziobiąc widelcem kawałek mięsa na talerzu. Draco rzucił się bez namysłu w jego kierunku. Usłyszał gniewne prychnięcie jednego z kotów, szuranie odsuwanych krzeseł, ożywione rozmowy urwały się nagle…

Nie zdążył przebiec dziesięciu stóp, kiedy oślepiające, bladoniebieskie światło ugodziło go w bok. Pisnął przenikliwie i zatoczył się pod ścianę. Po chwili świat zawirował wokół niego, wszystko zrobiło się znacznie mniejsze, nabrało kolorów. Rozejrzał się, oszołomiony. W głowie mu szumiało, serce waliło jak młotem, źrenice rozwarły się szeroko.

Obecni w restauracji goście otaczali go ciasnym kręgiem, celując weń różdżkami. Młoda, czarnowłosa kobieta jedną ręką schowała komórkę do kieszeni beżowej garsonki, chudy staruszek w okularach zakaszlał cicho, łysiejący szatyn w średnim wieku lekko zmarszczył brwi. Reszta stała bez ruchu z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. Leonardo miał łzy w oczach. Krępy, piegowaty rudzielec przytrzymywał go za ramię, przykładając mu różdżkę do gardła.

- Tato, ja… – wykrztusił chłopiec, próbując wyrwać się krzepkiemu mężczyźnie. – Bo to oni… A ja nie…

- Zabierz dziecko, Rayner – rozległ się spokojny głos Quentina Ducourtioux, który nie wiadomo kiedy i skąd pojawił się w lokalu. – Lepiej, żeby nie było przy tym obecne. Doskonale przeprowadzona akcja, panie i panowie, _toutes mes félicitations_…

Koty miauknęły równocześnie, jakby przypominając o swoim udziale, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Agenci rozstąpili się, by przepuścić zwierzchnika do schwytanego przestępcy.

Draco poruszył bezgłośnie wargami.

- Przykro mi, że spotykamy się w tak nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach – zaczął uprzejmie Ducourtioux. – Jest pan oskarżony o upozorowanie własnej śmierci, udział w zabójstwie Richarda Hawkinsa oraz współpracę z kosowskim wywiadem. Może pan zachować milczenie. Proszę zabrać podejrzanego do aresztu. Można zdjąć już zaklęcie antyteleportacyjne.

- Co będzie z moim synem? – spytał Draco zdławionym głosem. Był blady jak ściana, oddychał ciężko, podbródek mu drżał, z czoła wolno spływały krople potu. Wyglądał, jakby się do reszty załamał. – Macie mnie, macie Goyle'a, on już nie jest wam potrzebny. Wypuścicie go, tak?

- To będzie zależało tylko od pana, panie Malfoy – odparł spokojnie Ducourtioux, przypatrując się swoim wypielęgnowanym paznokciom. – Jeżeli nie będzie pan robił trudności, a postara się nam pomóc, pańskiemu synowi nic się nie stanie, ma pan moje słowo.

- A jeśli się nie zgodzę? – Draco podniósł na niego pusty wzrok.

Zapadło milczenie. Quentin dobrze wiedział, że niezależnie od decyzji Malfoya nie zrobi chłopcu większej krzywdy, bo byłoby to poważne naruszenie kodeksu karnego, ale tę prawdę postanowił zachować dla siebie.

- Wolałbym nie dopuszczać możliwości takiej wersji wydarzeń, panie Malfoy – powiedział chłodno. – Proszę się dobrze zastanowić, rozważyć wszystkie argumenty. Będzie pan miał na to czas.

Skinął głową, a kilkoro agentów deportowało się bezszelestnie wraz z aresztowanym. Quentin delikatnie wziął na ręce wielką kotkę z nadgryzionym uchem i podrapał ją pieszczotliwie po białym gardle. Niezmiernie lubił koty.

Do wykrywania animagów wolał używać kugucharów niż czarodziejskich radarów. Obecność tych ostatnich alarmowała większość gatunków, a poza tym przy chwytaniu byłych agentów zawsze lepiej zastosować innowacyjną strategię.

- Szefie… – Młoda brunetka w garsonce zwróciła się do niego, wyraźnie zaniepokojona. Natychmiast ostrożnie wypuścił mruczącego futrzaka. – Powinien pan na to zerknąć…

Wskazała kciukiem na dwóch mężczyzn w czarnych garniturach, którzy aportowali się przed chwilą w restauracji. Jeden z nich podał zwierzchnikowi wypełnioną przezroczystym płynem strzykawkę medyczną.

- Co się stało? – spytał rzeczowo Quentin, oglądając ją pod światło spod przymrużonych powiek.

- Trucizna – wyjaśnił krótko ciemnoskóry agent wydziału bezpieczeństwa wewnętrznego. – Ktoś podłożył ją zamiast strzykawki z eliksirem dla Gregory'ego Goyle'a. Na szczęście pielęgniarka się zorientowała…

- Kazałem sprawdzać strzykawki tuż przed karmieniem – Quentin zmarszczył brwi, nie spuszczając uważnego wzroku z bezbarwnej cieczy. – Zatem ktoś próbował go zabić… – powiedział wolno bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego. – Próbował powstrzymać go przed ujawnieniem niewygodnych dla siebie faktów?…

Mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenia.

ooo

Tajemnicza próba zabójstwa Gregory'ego Goyle'a musiała zejść wkrótce na dalszy plan w precyzyjnie zaplanowanym życiu Quentina Ducourtioux, który nie omieszkał jednak pogratulować sobie w duchu godnej podziwu przezorności. Gdyby nie ona, były szef służb specjalnych pożegnałby się prawdopodobnie z tym światem, a tego żaden z nich dwóch by nie chciał. Przynajmniej na razie.

Quentin zamierzał szukać do skutku dowodów na potwierdzenie swojej teorii, ale tę sprawę postanowił odłożyć na później. Teraz bowiem działy się rzeczy ważniejsze. Wojna miała się rozpocząć za kilka dni, należało więc zapewnić bezpieczeństwo bliskim, najlepiej wysyłając ich za granicę. Trwały ostatnie przygotowania, pełna mobilizacja stron, każdego dnia za zamkniętymi drzwiami odbywały się burzliwe narady, zażarte dyskusje, negocjacje na najwyższym szczeblu. Płomienne wystąpienia co rusz podsycały emocje tłumów, a miliony czarodziejów z pięciu kontynentów oczekiwało niecierpliwie ostatecznej konfrontacji.

Quentin Dominique Ducourtioux nie spieszył się. Szedł przestronnym korytarzem o wyłożonych kremowym marmurem ścianach, mijając klasycystyczne posągi, niezliczone kasetonowe drzwi oraz duże, zwieńczone ostrołukami okna, które kładły na mozaikowej podłodze szerokie pasy słonecznego światła.

U boku szefa kroczył nieodłączny Llewelyn.

Obaj ubrani w czarne garnitury, w ciemnych okularach i lśniących półbutach przyciągali od czasu do czasu zaintrygowane spojrzenie któregoś ze snujących się po korytarzu studentów czarodziejskiego Université Bordeaux V.

Kiedy stanęli wreszcie przed wysokimi drzwiami z ciemnego drewna, Quentin dyskretnie potoczył dookoła czujnym wzrokiem, poprawił krawat, po czym nacisnął zimną, żelazną klamkę.

Chuda kobieta w malinowym sweterku podniosła głowę znad rozłożonych na biurku pergaminów. Jej piwne oczy zwęziły się odrobinę za grubymi szkłami rogowych okularów.

- Słucham pana… – powiedziała nieufnie. – Szuka pan czegoś?

Quentin niespiesznie zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę.

- Właściwie kogoś – uściślił, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. – Powie mi pani, gdzie znajdę Oliviera Ducourtioux?

Kobieta skrzywiła się.

- Doktor Ducourtioux przeprowadza w tej chwili egzamin – oznajmiła sucho. – A czego pan chciał?

- Porozmawiać – odparł Quentin chłodno. – Nie widzę konieczności tłumaczenia celu mojej wizyty. Gdzie go znajdę?

- Proszę pana – czarownica zdjęła okulary i zadarła głowę, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. – Egzamin praktyczny z zaklęć ofensywnych odbywa się na arenie za budynkiem uniwersytetu. Wisi rozpiska na korytarzu.

- Nie zauważyłem – mruknął Quentin. – Jak długo to potrwa?

- Rozpiska wisi na korytarzu – powtórzyła wyraźnie kobieta. – Proszę przeczytać. Przykro mi, ale nie mam w tej chwili czasu, żeby się panem zająć. Poradzi pan sobie sam, tak? Cieszę się bardzo. Do widzenia.

- Mógłbym się tym zająć, szefie – stwierdził Llewelyn z cieniem wymówki w głosie, podając zwierzchnikowi płaszcz.

- Dziękuję, Llewelyn – odrzekł chłodno Quentin. – Uznałem, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Zresztą… Nie mówisz po francusku, prawda? Idziemy.

Arena do czarodziejskich pojedynków mieściła się pośrodku rozległej równiny otoczonej z trzech stron bezlistnymi teraz lasami, które burymi pasami znaczyły linię horyzontu. Żółtawobrunatne trawy tuliły się do zmarzniętej ziemi, drżąc lekko od podmuchów wiatru. Styczniowe niebo powlekały ołowiane chmury.

Na drewnianych ławkach wokół dużego, podłużnego placu siedziało kilka osób. Niektórzy z rękami w kieszeniach zimowych okryć obojętnie obserwowali to, co się dzieje, inni wstawali ze swoich miejsc i z twarzami rozpłomienionymi entuzjazmem wpatrywali się w drobną, jasnowłosą dziewczynę, która uniosła różdżkę, pewnie zaciskając na niej zaczerwienione od mrozu palce.

Rozległ się przeraźliwy huk.

Jakby gdzieś niedaleko walił się kilkupiętrowy budynek.

Niebo pociemniało nagle. Oślepiająca błyskawica rozdarła zimne powietrze. Buchnęły płomienie.

Quentin zmrużył oczy, opierając się o barierkę oddzielającą arenę od sektorów dla widowni.

Ogień rozprzestrzeniał się błyskawicznie, by utworzyć nieprzebyty okrąg wokół przeciwnika dziewczyny. Pomarańczowy blask igrał na ubitym piasku.

Olivier odwrócił twarz od żaru, ale tylko na ułamek sekundy. W następnej chwili rozpłynął się w powietrzu, by zmaterializować się za plecami młodej czarownicy.

Ta, spodziewając się takiego posunięcia, teleportowała się natychmiast w sam środek ognistego kręgu. Płomienie zmieniły kolor na intensywną zieleń.

Wkrótce dał się słyszeć ogłuszający ryk. Arena zatrzęsła się ze złowieszczym pomrukiem. Drgała coraz silniej, jak w gorączce, aż wreszcie dała za wygraną. Przez sam środek przebiegła gruba szczelina. Okrzyki widowni zginęły w huku rozwierających się skał.

Olivier patrzył z fascynacją, jak tuż przed nim spod ziemi wyrasta olbrzymie, pokryte zielonkawą, mieniącą się w blasku płomieni łuską, cielsko trzymetrowego potwora. Stał na dwóch, silnie umięśnionych, ugiętych nieco łapach zakończonych ostrymi szponami. Potężny, pokryty kolcami ogon powolnymi, ciężkimi ruchami zamiatał arenę, wzbijając w powietrze tumany kurzu. Mała, spłaszczona głowa o długim pysku, uzbrojonym w ogromne, trójkątne zęby zwróciła się w stronę człowieka.

Quentin automatycznie sięgnął pod marynarkę i zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści nieodłącznej beretty. Ochrona zdwoiła czujność.

- Czekamy na rozkaz, szefie – mruknął cicho jeden z siedzących na widowni agentów, nie odrywając wzroku od pojedynku. Jego koledzy, wszyscy ubrani tak, by nie wyróżniać się z tłumu, dyskretnie wydobyli różdżki.

Quentin zdjął okulary nerwowym ruchem.

- Dam wam znać, kiedy coś wymknie się spod kontroli – powiedział zniżonym głosem. – Zachowajcie czujność.

Zrobiło mu się gorąco, kiedy bezsilnie patrzył, jak rozwścieczony potwór rzuca się z rozwartą paszczą, by ostrymi zębiskami rozszarpać na strzępy jego młodszego brata. Widział jak na zwolnionym filmie, jak z końca różdżki Oliviera tryska potężny strumień fioletowych iskier, a po chwili olbrzymi gad z przeraźliwym piskiem i łoskotem zwala się na ziemię ze skręconym łbem.

Rozluźnił krawat.

Na widowni rozbrzmiały oklaski i okrzyki.

Płomienie wokół dziewczyny zmalały, po czym zgasły z sykiem, a ona sama zrobiła kilka zdecydowanych kroków w stronę przeciwnika, który dysząc ciężko stał naprzeciwko niej z półuśmiechem satysfakcji.

- Myślę, że na tym zakończymy egzamin, panno Vigneron – zawołał w jej kierunku. – Dziękuję pani.

Vigneron skłoniła się lekko, nie spuszczając jednak uważnego wzroku ze swojego profesora.

W ostatniej chwili udało jej się uskoczyć przed posłanym w jej stronę strumieniem niebieskich iskier.

Oboje działali automatycznie, zanim zdążyli cokolwiek pomyśleć. To zabierało zbyt dużo cennego czasu. Błyskawicznie rzuciła zaklęcie oszałamiające w kierunku Oliviera, który bez namysłu padł na ziemię, by uniknąć czerwonego promienia.

- Myśli pan, że zdałam? – zawołała Vigneron, otrzepując się z uśmiechem ulgi na trójkątnej twarzy i przyjmując gratulacje od rozentuzjazmowanych przyjaciół.

- Jestem pewien – odparł Olivier, podniósłszy się z ziemi z niejakim trudem. W głowie trochę mu szumiało. – Gratuluję. Tylko niech pani nie traci czujności, wróg nigdy nie śpi.

Od strony widowni nadchodził ku niemu Quentin w otoczeniu swoich ochroniarzy.

- W porządku? – spytał cicho, podtrzymując brata, który zachwiał się na nogach.

- W jak najlepszym – zapewnił go Olivier. – Gdzie jesteśmy?

Quentin spojrzał mu uważnie w oczy i odgarnął z czoła zlepione potem jasne włosy.

- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? – Wyraźnie zaakcentował każde słowo.

- Daj spokój, nic mi nie jest. Puść, sam utrzymam się na nogach. – Olivier wyswobodził ramię z silnego uścisku brata.

- Krwawisz.

Zerknął przelotnie na zdarty naskórek na swojej lewej dłoni.

- Nic mi nie będzie – stwierdził lekceważąco. – Co tu właściwie robisz?

Quentin odwrócił głowę w bok, wpatrując się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w odległy horyzont i niespiesznym ruchem założył okulary.

- Przyjechałem, żeby cię ostrzec – odparł spokojnie. – Przed powrotem do Anglii. Szykuje się wojna. Choć teraz nie jestem pewien, gdzie będziesz bezpieczniejszy.

Spojrzał wymownie na brata, który otrzepywał się pobieżnie z piasku, wyraźnie nad czymś zamyślony.

- Wiesz – odezwał się w końcu – jak tak sobie teraz myślę, to dochodzę do wniosku, że powinna wcześniej rzucić antyteleportacyjne, a potem dopiero…

- Olivierze, słuchasz mnie? – przerwał mu ostro Quentin. – W Anglii robi się niebezpiecznie.

- Tak, tak, tylko zastanawiam się nad tym zaklęciem… Co z Sylvie?

- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że zdecyduje się przeczekać najgorsze za granicą. Podobnie jak ty.

Olivier patrzył na niego uważnie jakiś czas, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

- A co z… – Przygryzł na moment dolną wargę. – A Michel?

Quentin obserwował bez słowa pobladłą twarz brata. Dawno nie słyszał tego imienia z jego ust. Nie odzywał się przez długą chwilę. Arena niemal opustoszała.

- Chodź, Lili, musisz odpocząć – powiedział wreszcie cicho. – Spotkamy się na obiedzie i wtedy się zastanowimy, co robić.

ooo

- Co postanowiłeś? – Olivier zastukał palcami w blat okrągłego stolika przykrytego śnieżnobiałym obrusem, przyglądając się obojętnie perlistemu strumykowi czerwonego wina lejącego się do jego kieliszka z unoszącej się w powietrzu butelki.

Za oknami zimowe niebo ciemniało powoli, zapalając pierwsze gwiazdy. Robiło się coraz chłodniej. Wiatr ocierał się delikatnie o szyby, jakby próbował zobaczyć, co się dzieje w środku rzęsiście oświetlonej restauracji.

Panował tu zwykły o tej porze gwar. Przyjemne ciepło trzaskającego w ogromnym kominku ognia docierało do każdego kąta obszernej sali. Brunetka w krótkiej sukience śpiewała uwodzicielskim altem frywolną piosenkę przy akompaniamencie dobywających się nie wiadomo skąd skocznych dźwięków akordeonu.

Świece płonęły jasno w złotym, misternym żyrandolu oraz na kremowo-bordowych ścianach, ich blask odbijał się w wysokich zwierciadłach i lśniących poręczach krzeseł z ciemnego drewna, drgał lekko na miękkiej, czerwonej wykładzinie, a nad głowami gości płynęły w powietrzu talerze z wyszukanymi potrawami, deserami czy przekąskami, porcelanowe filiżanki, srebrne sztućce, smukłe lub pękate kieliszki różnorakich trunków, słowem wszystko, czego ktokolwiek sobie zażyczył.

Quentin wypił łyk białego wina.

- Spotkałem się wczoraj w Paryżu z prezydent Francji – odparł, wytarłszy dokładnie usta serwetką. – I innymi przywódcami państw europejskich. Ustaliliśmy wiele kwestii i doszliśmy wspólnie do porozumienia…

Olivier podniósł głowę znad swojego befsztyku. Milczał dłuższą chwilę, wreszcie spytał zniżonym głosem:

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

Śpiewaczka otrzymała brawa od kilku gości, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Odłożył sztućce.

- Po czyjej ty właściwie jesteś stronie? – dodał jeszcze ciszej, pochylając się do przodu.

Quentin starannie oderwał widelcem kawałek zamówionego sandacza, nie zadając sobie trudu udzielenia jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

Olivier zmrużył zielone oczy.

- Nie odpowiesz, mogłem się domyślić – mruknął, podnosząc z blatu sztućce. – Evans wie o tej wizycie, to oficjalne?

- Niezupełnie. – Quentin ujął nóżkę kieliszka i odchrząknął lekko. – Wolałem mu tego oszczędzić. Od jakiegoś czasu nie czuje się najlepiej. Prawie nie wychodzi ze swoich prywatnych apartamentów. Właściwie… jeśli mam być szczery… Nie sądzę, żeby był najodpowiedniejszą osobą na tym stanowisku. Nie rządzi źle, ale… w spokojniejszych czasach. Kiedy kraj jest w kryzysie, potrzeba silnego przywódcy, centralizacji władzy, nie jego liberalnego socjalizmu. Taka już natura rzeczy. – Podniósł kieliszek do ust.

Olivier przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie z widelcem wbitym w kawałek mięsa na talerzu.

- Mogę o coś spytać? – odezwał się po chwili i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuował: – Rozmawiamy czysto teoretycznie czy może masz jakieś konkretne plany związane z tym problemem?

- Powiedzmy, że to nie jest twoja sprawa. – Quentin skontrolował wzrokiem siedzących przy sąsiednich stolikach ochroniarzy. – I niezbyt odpowiednie miejsce, żeby o tym rozmawiać. Przyjechałem w innym celu. Wojna rozpocznie się w Wielkiej Brytanii za kilka dni. Nasi sojusznicy wciąż przysyłają wsparcie. Goldstein jest pewien zwycięstwa, co go zgubi, podejrzewam, ale nie o nim teraz mowa. Zachód zrobi wszystko, żeby nie dopuścić do konfrontacji z mugolami, bo to oznaczałoby triumf carskiego imperium, na co pozwolić w żadnym razie nie można. Rozumiesz, mam nadzieję…

- Myślę, że rozumiem – odpowiedział bardzo wolno Olivier. – Czytając między wierszami…

Quentin uniósł brwi, po czym odezwał się nieufnie:

- Muszę przyznać, że nie bardzo wiem, o co ci chodzi.

Brat posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie, odrywając na chwilę wzrok od widelca, którym leniwie się bawił.

- Powiedz mi… – Nachylił się ku niemu, kładąc na stoliku splecione dłonie. – Jeśli popadniemy w konflikt z Anglią, mówię o nas, Francuzach, a popadniemy, jak rozumiem… Po czyjej stronie się opowiesz?

- To przecież oczywiste – odparł chłodno Quentin. – Oficjalnie reprezentuję stronę brytyjską. Nie mam innego wyjścia.

- Przeciwnie. – Oczy Oliviera błysnęły podejrzanie, a zęby odsłoniły się w przebiegłym uśmiechu. – Masz do dyspozycji ich służby specjalne. Goyle przestał się już właściwie liczyć. Evans nie liczy się dla nikogo. Co stoi na przeszkodzie…?

- To jest postępowanie niemoralne, Olivierze – uciął Quentin i włożył do ust kęs sandacza.

Zapadło milczenie. Olivier powoli odchylił się na błyszczące oparcie, obserwując brata spod przymrużonych powiek. W dłoni trzymał widelec, którym rytmicznie stukał w dzielący ich blat.

- Tak uważasz? – spytał zimno.

- Owszem, tak uważam. Mają tu dobre desery? Zamówimy coś?

Olivier z hukiem uderzył pięścią w przykryte obrusem drewno, aż zadrżał płomień długich świec stojących na stoliku. Rozmowy prowadzone w pobliżu ucichły na moment, a ochrona dyskretnie sięgnęła do kieszeni po różdżki.

- Uspokój się, proszę. – Quentin zmierzył go karcącym wzrokiem. – Nie jesteśmy tu sami. Radzę zachowywać się tak, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Pytałem o deser. Masz ochotę?

- Co ty możesz wiedzieć o moralności – warknął, zaciskając pięści. – Ciągle jeszcze wierzysz w te brednie, które ci wbił do głowy twój ojciec? Nie widzisz nigdy takich oczywistych rzeczy.

- Jakich znowu oczywistych rzeczy? – syknął ze złością Quentin. – Uspokój się, powiedziałem ci. I po co o nim wspominasz? To nie ma nic…

- Prawda jest taka, Quentin – Olivier przechylił się przez stół i zniżył głos do szeptu – że jesteś zdrajcą. Sprzedałeś się angolom za wygodną posadę przy Naczelniku, za dobrą pensję i nie wnikam za co jeszcze. To jest moralne, tak?

- Zamknij się – warknął Quentin, ściskając mocniej trzonki sztućców. – Nie rozumiesz tego, więc się z łaski swojej zamknij. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić? Bardzo cię proszę.

- Jak sobie życzysz – szepnął Olivier, rozpierając się na krześle wciąż ze wzrokiem utkwionym w starszym bracie. – I nie chcę deseru. Ale polecam naleśniki Suzette. Prawdziwa rozkosz dla podniebienia. Reflektujesz?

Quentin nie odpowiedział. W milczeniu dokończył sandacza, dopił wino, nie spiesząc się zanadto, po czym starannie wytarł usta serwetką.

- Nie rozumiem twoich zarzutów, Olivierze – powiedział wreszcie spokojnie, choć w jego głosie pobrzmiewała jeszcze nuta irytacji. – Zawsze byłem i jestem przede wszystkim po waszej stronie. Twojej, Sylvie i Michela. A także moich dzieci. Jestem tu po to, żeby zatroszczyć się o twoje bezpieczeństwo, ty natomiast zachowujesz się jak rozkapryszony dzieciak, oskarżając mnie bezpodstawnie sam nie wiesz o co. Uważasz, że jesteś w porządku, tak?

Olivier zerknął na niego ponuro znad talerza.

- Ty nie walczyłeś za Francję. Tobie jest łatwo stanąć po stronie wroga. Patrzysz na to w zupełnie inny sposób. Ty nie musiałeś się przedzierać przez tę cholerną dżunglę, wiedząc, że w każdej chwili, dosłownie w każdej chwili, możesz zginąć. Nie widziałeś, nie słyszałeś tego wszystkiego, nie walczyłeś. Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest. Przeżyć to wszystko, a potem… Ich zaklęcia rozszarpały ją na drobne kawałki, wiesz? Na naszych oczach. Została tam, żeby chronić nasz oddział, a oni ją tak po prostu… A my uciekliśmy. Nie mogliśmy jej pomścić, nie mogliśmy nawet zabrać jej szczątek do Francji. Nic, rozumiesz? Tak jakby nigdy nie istniała. Ale istniała, bo pamiętam jej oczy i usta. Nie mogę, rozumiesz? Nie mogę im czegoś takiego…

Urwał. Głowę miał spuszczoną, wzrok wbity w talerz. Przygryzał pobladłe wargi niemal do krwi.

- Wysłał ją tam rząd francuski, Olivierze – zauważył Quentin, podnosząc z blatu oprawione w czerwoną skórę menu z błyszczącym, złotawym napisem. – We własnym interesie.

Olivier spojrzał na niego tak, jakby nie zrozumiał tego, co właśnie usłyszał.

- Nie mówmy o tym, dobrze? – poprosił cicho. – Co postanowiłeś?

- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – spytał Quentin, przyglądając się uważnie znad karty jego twarzy.

- Tak. Przepraszam, nie powinienem był tego zaczynać. Co postanowiłeś? – Olivier zastukał lekko drżącymi palcami w blat stołu. – Co z Sylvie? I z Michelem… Co jeśli nie będą chcieli tu wrócić? Mają przecież rodziny.

- Sylvie jest rozsądna – odparł Quentin w zamyśleniu. – Poradzi sobie w ten czy inny sposób. A jeśli chodzi o Michela…

- Nie zgodzi się – przerwał mu zdecydowanie brat. – Nie przepuści okazji, żeby się wykazać, cholerny Gryfon. Będzie tak samo, jak wtedy, z Voldemortem. Wiele można o nim powiedzieć, ale nie to, że jest tchórzem…

- W tym jesteście podobni. – Quentin uśmiechnął się do siebie, przeglądając menu. – Naleśniki Suzette, powiadasz?

Olivier wyciągnął z mosiężnego stojaka jedną serwetkę, z której machinalnie zaczął składać origami. Zawsze nieświadomie starał się zająć czymś ręce.

- Tylko że wtedy to on został w Anglii, żeby walczyć – powiedział.

- Myślisz, że teraz będzie tak samo?

Długo milczał, starannie składając papier. Za oknami było już ciemno. Na niebie błyszczały gwiazdy. Wiatr wzmógł się nieco.

- Nie – odparł wreszcie cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od serwetki. – Myślę, że nie będzie tak samo. Tym razem nie zostawię tego wszystkiego tylko dlatego, że ty tak chcesz. Wybacz, Quentin, ale kiedy Francja mnie potrzebuje… Muszę odpowiedzieć. Prawdopodobnie tego nie zrozumiesz. Jeśli staniemy kiedyś naprzeciw siebie, bo może się tak zdarzyć… Pamiętaj, że cię kocham.

Odszedł z rękami w kieszeniach szarej kurtki, zostawiając na stole papierowego gołębia.

ooo

James Evans nie wierzył, by wojna przyniosła mu wymierne korzyści. Szczerze mówiąc, jakiś czas temu doszedł do wniosku, że do tej pory czarodziejom wcale nie żyło się najgorzej. Mieli własne państwo, sam Harry Potter troszczył się o ich interesy. Zgoda, może nie wszyscy opływali w dostatki, ale w gruncie rzeczy powinni być zadowoleni.

Nie wycofał się z podjętej decyzji głównie ze strachu przed potężnym imperium carycy Anastazji, której niezmiernie zależało na współpracy z jego krajem, jednak, podobnie jak Hermiona, nie widział w tym szansy na jakikolwiek zysk, lecz raczej sposób na uniknięcie poważnych strat. Dobrego wyboru tu nie było.

Kilka dni temu stan zdrowia dyktatora znacznie się pogorszył, a on sam zupełnie stracił zainteresowanie tym, co się dzieje zarówno z nim, jak i ze wszystkim dookoła.

Leżał w ogromnym łożu z czterema rzeźbionymi kolumienkami, zakopany we wzorzystej, jedwabnej pościeli. Jego twarz miała kolor woskowych świec, rzucających migotliwy blask na kosztowne tkaniny pokrywające ściany oraz na lśniące, orzechowe meble o łagodnych, płynnych formach. Zielone oczy, jakby przymglone, utkwione były w barwnych freskach na suficie. Średniowieczni rycerze na spienionych rumakach, nadobne damy w długich sukniach, dostojni magowie, przerażające potwory, smoki, centaury, jednorożce, wszystko to, malowane subtelną kreską, nasycone kolorem, wymodelowane delikatnie światłocieniem, kłębiło się, zmagało i krążyło bezgłośnie nad głową Wielkiego Naczelnika.

Na okrągłym nocnym stoliku o trzech nogach stała filiżanka mocnej herbaty oraz maleńka buteleczka eliksiru.

- Leż – szepnęła Ginny, kiedy poruszył się niespokojnie, tknięty po raz kolejny złym przeczuciem. – Nie przejmuj się. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Siedziała w głębokim, pozłacanym fotelu obok jego łóżka. Miała na sobie czarne, eleganckie spodnie, luźną bluzkę w różnokolorowe kwiaty i skromną biżuterię. Srebrną łyżeczką leniwie mieszała kawę, nie odrywając ani na chwilę nieobecnego wzroku od porcelanowej filiżanki unoszącej się przed nią w powietrzu.

ooo

Miejsce pracy Quentina Ducourtioux w niczym nie przypominało już ponurej klitki, w której jeszcze kilka dni temu Gregory Goyle starał się udawać, że wykonuje swoje obowiązki.

Przestronne, widne pomieszczenie powiększone zostało jakiś czas temu za pomocą magii, gładkie, jasne ściany o delikatnym odcieniu oliwki kontrastowały z ciemnym drewnem prostych mebli wenge. Gabinet zdobiły bujnie kwitnące rośliny, kilka reprodukcji francuskich mistrzów impresjonizmu, a także zwiewne, tiulowe firanki, które falując lekko od podmuchów ciepłego wiatru, zamiatały delikatnie dębową podłogę. Wysokie, łukowato sklepione okna w śnieżnobiałych ramach zaczarowano tak, by zawsze, niezależnie od pogody na zewnątrz, płynęły przez nie złociste strumienie słonecznego światła. Quentin uznał, że jest mu to niezbędne do prawidłowego funkcjonowania.

Panował wzorowy porządek.

Hermiona rzadko tu do tej pory bywała, lecz obecnie wymagało tego ich położenie. Siedziała w milczeniu w kremowym, skórzanym fotelu, z palcami zaciśniętymi na szklance z wodą i źrenicami utkwionymi w kącie, zatopiona we własnych myślach. Ani jedno spojrzenie nie powędrowało w stronę pochylonego nad biurkiem Quentina Ducourtioux.

Młoda skrzatka w schludnym, niebieskim ubranku przyniosła mu filiżankę kawy, po czym wyszła, dyskretnie zamykając drzwi.

Hermiona podniosła głowę.

- Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł – odezwała się rzeczowym tonem. Odstawiła szklankę na niski, kwadratowy stolik i splotła ręce na piersiach. – Słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię?

Zerknął na nią znad drobno zapisanego pergaminu.

- Oczywiście – odparł, zagłębiając się z powrotem w lekturze.

- Oczywiście – powtórzyła kpiąco Hermiona. Podparła głowę ręką, topiąc palce w gęstych brązowych lokach, ale po chwili z cichym westchnieniem wstała gwałtownie z miejsca i podeszła szybkim krokiem do okna. Włosy nie błyszczały już jej tak w słońcu jak kiedyś.

- Nawet nie mieliśmy czasu, żeby to gruntownie przemyśleć – powiedziała cicho. – Przecież powinniśmy byli się zastanowić, rozważyć wszystkie argumenty. Nie w ten sposób. Pośpiech nigdy nie jest wskazany przy tak ważnych decyzjach.

Quentin spojrzał na nią uważnie, odkładając pergamin.

Całkiem bez powodu zarejestrował, jak ładnie linia profilu jej twarzy odcina się od nieskazitelnej bieli firanek. Subtelny zarys wysokiego czoła, małego, zadartego noska, który Riccardo, z nieznanych mu zupełnie przyczyn, nazwałby francuskim, pełnych warg oraz wystającego nieco podbródka wyłaniał się spośród opromienionych słońcem loków.

- Nie denerwuj się, Hermiono. – Jego ton nie pozostawiał złudzeń; jak zwykle był oazą spokoju. Czasem miała ochotę dać mu w łeb. – Wszystko dokładnie ustaliliśmy. Dopracowaliśmy w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Co mogłoby pójść nie tak?

Westchnęła ledwie dosłyszalnie.

„Wszystko, Quentinie" odpowiedziała mu w myślach. „Właściwie wszystko."

ooo

Allan Pendleton zaciągnął się dymem, nie spuszczając swoich wypukłych oczu z siedzącego naprzeciwko aresztowanego. Na odrapanym blacie kulawego biurka palił się ogarek świecy. Wąski krąg pomarańczowego światła otaczał wątły, niespokojny płomyk. Panował półmrok, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach stęchlizny.

Milczeli obaj już dłuższą chwilę. Więźniowi drżały ręce.

- Słuchaj, Goyle – odezwał się wreszcie szef jednostki śledczej wypranym z emocji głosem, spokojnie strząsając popiół – nie będziemy tak tu siedzieć cały dzień. Zastanów się. Może masz mi jednak coś ciekawego do powiedzenia, co?

Goyle oblizał wargi.

- Daj mi zapalić – zażądał ochryple.

Allan Pendleton przymrużył powieki. Bez pośpiechu, jakby z ociąganiem, odchylił się do tyłu na obrotowym krześle, dłoń z papierosem opierając o krawędź biurka.

- Wybacz, że się powtórzę – powiedział z odcieniem lekceważenia w głosie. – Przyznanie się do winy zmniejszy, być może znacznie, wymiar kary, dlatego też w twoim interesie…

- Daj mi zapalić.

Przez moment panowała cisza.

Wreszcie Pendleton westchnął i pokręcił głową, czymś nad wyraz rozbawiony. Zgasiwszy dokładnie papieros w popielniczce, pochylił się w kierunku przesłuchiwanego.

- Zdaje mi się. że wciąż nie rozumiesz…

- Zapalić chcę, kurwa, dociera to do ciebie, zawszona glisto, czy nie?!

Pendleton przekrzywił głowę, patrząc mu wciąż prosto w oczy. Powoli wyprostował się na krześle, kładąc dłonie płasko na blacie.

- Greg – zaczął przyjaznym, niemal protekcjonalnym tonem – posłuchaj mnie uważnie przez moment. Naprawdę nie ma sensu pogarszać jeszcze swojej, i tak już dosyć parszywej, sytuacji, zgodzisz się ze mną? Malfoya złapaliśmy, wiesz o tym, a on, o ile go znam, nie będzie miał skrupułów przed obciążeniem cię wszystkim, czego od niego zażądamy. Mamy jego dziecko. Przyznanie się do winy jeszcze przed jego zeznaniami przyniesie ci same korzyści. To jak będzie? Nie masz wiele do stracenia, wierz ci coś. Po starej znajomości. Kogokolwiek chcesz teraz kryć… Nie ma sensu. Oni chcieli cię zabić. Weź to, proszę, pod uwagę i dobrze się zastanów. Ostatni raz pytam grzecznie. Przyznajesz się do tego, co i tak udowodnimy?

Gregory patrzył na niego z nieskrywanym wstrętem. Przez zaciśnięte zęby z jego gardła wydobyły się tylko trzy warkliwie wyartykułowane słowa:

- Pierdol się, Pendleton.

ooo

Z najwyższego piętra cytadeli Aleks z niejakim rozbawieniem obserwował przez omnikulary – bardzo spodobał mu się ten wynalazek – maszerujące dziarsko w stronę łuku triumfalnego oddziały czarodziejskich sił zbrojnych. Ich miarowy, żołnierski krok akompaniujący patetycznej muzyce niewidzialnej orkiestry niósł się daleko w mroźnym, przejrzystym powietrzu.

Wzdłuż szerokiej alei roiło się od podekscytowanych, dumnych i poruszonych do głębi obywateli. Z okien kamienic sypał się barwny deszcz kwiatów. Wznoszono radosne okrzyki, rzucano na ulicę wyczarowane naprędce bukiety. Nawet Harry wyszedł na chwilę na balkon, by pozdrowić przesuwający się przed jego oczami wąż brytyjskich wojsk w galowych mundurach.

Za nimi, w niewielkiej odległości, kroczyła równo poważna, zdyscyplinowana armia rosyjska pod dowództwem generała Nikołaja Fiodorowicza Drygina, awansowanego niedawno oraz odznaczonego orderem za spektakularne stłumienie powstania białoruskiego.

Mniejsze oddziały sojusznicze podążały na samym końcu: spokojni Litwini, przejęci podniosłością chwili Polacy, garstka przepełnionych dumą Estończyków; jeszcze dalej wojska południowo-zachodniej Azji, słynący z okrucieństwa Mongołowie oraz krępe, łypiące wrogo spod futrzanych czap ludy syberyjskie.

Aleks miał wrażenie, że jest ich żałośnie mało, na oko trzy, może cztery tysiące. Ale to nie liczba stanowiła o ich potędze.

ooo

Połączone siły magicznej Rosji i Wielkiej Brytanii wraz z oddziałami państw sojuszniczych uderzyć miały jednocześnie na cztery strategiczne cele: Pałac Westminsterski, Pałac Buckingham, 10 Downing Street oraz siedzibę Ministerstwa Obrony. Generał Goldstein początkowo gorąco pragnął wziąć czynny udział w walkach, ale ostatecznie przekonano go, by dla dobra operacji dowodził armią na odległość, z tajnej bazy ukrytej przemyślnie w podlondyńskim lasku.

Był to właściwie, zabezpieczony zaklęciami, podziemny bunkier, słabo oświetlony kilkoma świecami, wyposażony w dwie prycze, byle jak zbitą drewnianą skrzynkę na dokumenty, a także stół, przy którym generał czuwał nad realizacją swojego planu.

Stał, opierając się rękami o blat, pochylony nad rozpostartą wielką mapą Londynu z różnokolorowymi ruchomymi punkcikami oznaczającymi żołnierzy oraz niczego niepodejrzewających mugoli.

Siedzący na krześle pułkownik O'Connor obserwował go uważnie z ciemnego kąta, mrużąc jasne oczy.

Na twarzy Goldsteina, rozpromienionej początkowo rosnącym uczuciem dumy, entuzjazmu oraz samozadowolenia, w miarę upływu czasu, w miarę odbierania kolejnych komunikatów od dowodzącego Brytyjczykami pułkownika Gibbsa, w miarę wydawania kolejnych komend w przypadku napotkania niespodziewanej przeszkody, zaczęło powoli malować się coś na kształt niepokoju. Pochylał się nad mapą coraz niżej, aż wreszcie półleżał już właściwie na stole, pocierając nerwowo czoło albo starannie ogolony podbródek.

- Co się tam, do cholery, dzieje? – mruczał do siebie, wpatrzony uważnie w rozłożony pergamin przed sobą. – Pułkowniku, słyszycie mnie? Jak sytuacja? Pułkowniku… Czemu to cholerstwo zawsze musi nawalić w najważniejszej chwili?…

Jego żołnierze, w cywilnych, niewyróżniających ich z tłumu mugoli ubraniach, z różdżkami w pogotowiu podchodzili powoli pod wyznaczone cele. Akcja miała być błyskawiczna i nieprzynosząca znaczących strat w ludziach; tymczasem dookoła oznaczonych na mapie odpowiednimi barwami oddziałów zaroiło się niemal w jednej chwili od szarych, niezidentyfikowanych kropek. Łączność została przerwana, czarodzieje otoczeni, ich działania momentalnie sparaliżowane.

Ze wschodu nadciągnęły rosyjskie posiłki. Oni zawsze musieli być gotowi na wszystko. Generał pokręcił głową z pełnym uznania niedowierzaniem. Mugole nie mieli szans. Rozgorzała walka.

Sheldon O'Connor wolno podniósł się z krzesła, otrzepał od niechcenia mundur, po czym niespiesznym krokiem podszedł do zwierzchnika, wyciągając różdżkę.

- Generale – odezwał się bez emocji – jest mi naprawdę przykro, ale nie mamy innego wyjścia. Na polecenie Tymczasowego Czarodziejskiego Rządu Europejskiego zostaje pan zatrzymany celem…

Goldstein wyprostował się bez pośpiechu i odwrócił w stronę pułkownika z niebezpiecznym wyrazem twarzy. O'Connor cofnął się mimowolnie.

- Co to ma znaczyć, O'Connor? – wycedził, niedostrzegalnym niemal ruchem sięgając po różdżkę leżącą na stole. – Żarty się ciebie trzymają?

Pułkownik westchnął teatralnie.

- Obawiałem się, że nie obejdzie się bez użycia siły… _Petrificus Totalus!_

- _Drętwota!_

Dwa świetliste strumienie zderzyły się w locie, rozpryskując iskry na wszystkie strony. O'Connor osłonił dłonią twarz. Goldstein spróbował się deportować, ale, jak się zresztą spodziewał, nie przyniosło to rezultatu. Jego podkomendny zawsze zabezpieczał teren. Były podkomendny, należałoby dodać.

Generał ponownie wycelował w niego różdżką.

- _Crucio! _– ryknął i od razu wyczarował tarczę.

Zanim dokończył słowo, O'Connor z właściwym sobie refleksem i zwinnością, uskoczył w bok, po czym padł na ziemię, osłaniając głowę. Czerwony promień z ogromną siłą uderzył w drzwi, wyrywając je z zawiasów. Do środka wdarł się lodowaty podmuch. Płomienie nielicznych świec zgasły.

- _Canisortia!_ – krzyknął O'Connor, uniósłszy się nieco na ręku.

W ciemnościach rozległo się nagle przytłumione warczenie. Zalśniły żółte ślepia.

Goldstein nie zdążył zareagować. Usłyszał tylko przenikliwe szczeknięcie i niemal w tej samej chwili poczuł dotkliwy ból w prawej łydce.

Wrzasnął krótko, ale nie stracił głowy.

- _Avada kedavra!_

Błysnęło zielone światło, wściekłe warczenie ucichło. Rozległ się tylko jeden dźwięk, ni to pisk, ni to westchnięcie, i pies padł martwy, nie drgnąwszy nawet raz w agonii.

Ciemnoczerwona krew wypływała z rany obfitym strumieniem, wsiąkając powoli w ziemię, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Odwrócił się w stronę przeciwnika, zaciskając dłoń na ciepłej już, mosiężnej rączce.

- _Expelliarmus! – _dotarł do niego głos O'Connora. Zbyt późno uprzytomnił sobie, że tamten zamierza go rozbroić.

Tarcza już go nie chroniła, nieznośny ból zacierał jasność umysłu, spowalniał reakcje. Różdżka wymknęła mu się z rąk i poszybowała ku ostatecznemu zwycięzcy, który chwycił ją zgrabnie w smukłe palce z uśmiechem triumfatora na spoconej twarzy.

„Niedoczekanie, oślizła pijawko" pomyślał Goldstein, opadając na cztery, pokryte gęstym, czarno-białym włosem łapy.

Piwne oczy pułkownika zwęziły się.

Olbrzymi syberyjski husky warczał głucho, groźnie obnażając kły. Lodowato błękitne ślepia wpatrywały się w niego z napięciem i szaloną wprost nienawiścią. Sierść na karku zjeżyła się. Spiczaste, czujnie nastawione uszy ani drgnęły.

- Generale – odezwał się słodko pułkownik. – Proszę sobie oszczędzić…

Uniósł różdżkę, zdobywszy się nawet na kojący uśmiech, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, psisko skoczyło na niego, powalając na ziemię swoim ciężarem, wypadło na zewnątrz, dało susa w krzaki i zniknęło mu z oczu. Przez ułamek sekundy leżał sparaliżowany szokiem, nie wiedząc, co właściwie zaszło, wreszcie zerwał się na równe nogi ze zdumiewającą zwinnością.

- Jasna cholera – zaklął, ale było w tym więcej strachu niż złości. Strachu, że jego dawny dowódca wyjdzie cało z tego wszystkiego, a jego spotkają nieprzyjemne konsekwencje.

Wsadził różdżkę do kieszeni i rzucił się w pogoń za zbiegiem. Skoczył w poznaczone czerwienią krzaki, po czym opadł na zmarzniętą ziemię na czterech krótkich łapach, zamiatając rudą kitą topniejący już śnieg. Puścił się biegiem, kierując się śladami świeżej krwi. Pędził najszybciej jak potrafił, ile tylko starczało mu sił. Wiedział, że z tak szybkim psem nie miałby w wyścigu żadnych szans, ale liczył, że zranione zwierzę daleko nie ucieknie.

Robiło się coraz ciemniej.

Czarne pnie drzew migały mu przed oczami, szkarłatne plamy zlewały się w ciągłą linię, spod łap tryskał śnieg. Dyszał coraz głośniej, z pyska buchała mu para. Wypadł wreszcie na polanę. Wyhamował gwałtownie.

Cisza.

Wiatr kołysał lekko nagimi gałęziami. Zachmurzone niebo ciemniało nieubłaganie.

Lis zastrzygł uszami. Wokół żywej duszy. Nie widział nawet śladu krwi. Najprawdopodobniej stało się to, czego obawiał się od początku. Goldstein przekroczył strefę antyteleportacyjną i przeniósł się w sobie tylko znane miejsce.

O'Connor wyciągnął w górę długi, biały pysk, węsząc. Zdawało mu się, że złapał trop, więc z nosem w śniegu postąpił ostrożnie parę kroków naprzód.

Zaskomlił przenikliwie, kiedy poczuł nagle przygniatający go do ziemi ciężar. Ostre kły wpiły mu się w kark. Tuż nad uchem usłyszał znajome warczenie. Wielki husky szarpał go wściekle, tarmosił nieprzytomnie, opanowany już całkiem pierwotnym instynktem. Zabić. Zadusić. Zagryźć na śmierć.

Myśli O'Connora rozsypały się jak domek z drewnianych klocków. Budował takie w dzieciństwie. Matka w fotelu, migające w promieniach słońca druty, ojciec z nim, na podłodze. Zapach lasu. Zielone doliny słodkiej Irlandii. Sosnowy pułap. Dźwięk grzechotki, szmaciany piesek. Piesek…

Resztkami przytomności umysłu spróbował powrócić do zwykłej postaci. Morderczy uścisk zelżał nieco. Korzystając z chwilowego zaskoczenia przeciwnika, wyrwał mu się nadludzkim wysiłkiem, momentalnie wydobył różdżkę, po czym bez namysłu posłał w kierunku psa bladobłękitny strumień iskier.

Dlaczego nie rzucił oszałamiacza, tylko to właśnie zaklęcie?

Generał Goldstein podniósł się powoli i otarł rękawem krew z warg. Stali naprzeciw siebie, dysząc ciężko. O'Connor osunął się na kolana.

ooo

James Evans ze zdumieniem dowiedział się wkrótce, że jego najbliższe otoczenie, bez jego udziału, bez jego zgody, ba, nawet bez jego wiedzy, zorganizowało całą akcję tak, że sam by tego lepiej nie wymyślił.

Stan jego zdrowia poprawił się natychmiastowo, cera nabrała rumieńców, na twarzy gościł czasem nawet przyjazny, beztroski wręcz uśmiech.

Hermiona długo i cierpliwie tłumaczyła mu, jak wszystko przebiegło sprawnie za jego plecami, kiedy leżał bez sił w zbytkownej sypialni, samotny, atakowany okrutnie przez złośliwą dolegliwość. Jak niewielka grupka wtajemniczonych osób z jego otoczenia opracowała najpierw ogólne zarysy planu, jak Quentin układał się nieoficjalnie w Paryżu z przedstawicielami Zachodniej Europy oraz Stanów Zjednoczonych, jak sama, nie dosypiając, czuwała nad przygotowaniem brytyjskiego gruntu do szczegółowo zaplanowanej akcji.

Opowiadała, odprężona już i radosna, jak mugole ewakuowali najważniejsze budynki w państwie, przekonani o bezprecedensowym zamachu terrorystycznym, kiedy czarodziejscy żołnierze dziarsko wkraczali w ogarnięty paniką tłum polityków, ochroniarzy, antyterrorystów i rozgorączkowanych dziennikarzy, ciągnących za sobą nieodłączny sprzęt do nagrywania, po czym zostali sprawnie, niezauważalnie wręcz wyszukani oraz obezwładnieni przez ściągnięte z zagranicy magiczne posiłki, nadciągających z odsieczą Rosjan, zdezorientowanych napotkanym rozgardiaszem, rozgromiono gładko, bez niepotrzebnego hałasu, a sam generał Goldstein trafił do aresztu, oskarżony o całą sprawę.

- Dobrze, a skąd wiedzieliście, gdzie mają uderzyć? – przerwał jej w pewnym momencie Evans z wypiekami na policzkach.

- Pułkownik O'Connor przekazał nam i naszym sojusznikom informacje dotyczące działań wojskowych – odparła Hermiona. – Musiał przeczuwać, że coś się szykuje. Sprytny jest, trzeba to przyznać. Sprytny i podły.

- Podły?

Spoważniała, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy.

- A gdybyś ty – powiedziała cicho – miał stanąć przed wyborem: zdrada niewinnego, bądź co bądź, człowieka i skazanie go prawdopodobnie na śmierć czy narażenie własnej pozycji, być może wolności… Nie miałbyś wątpliwości co wybrać, prawda? Ale widzisz, są tacy ludzie jak O'Connor i my też, chociaż uważamy się za ludzi szlachetnych, czasem z tego korzystamy. Podłe, co?

- Podłe – przyznał po chwili milczenia, spuściwszy oczy. – Gdzie on teraz jest?

- W szpitalu, poważnie go zraniono, tak przynajmniej twierdzili nasi ludzie, którzy go znaleźli, zupełnie wyczerpanego. Ale wyliże się, nie ma obawy. Tacy jak on zawsze spadają na cztery łapy. – Uśmiechnęła się blado. – Wyjmiesz szampana? Chyba trzeba to uczcić…

ooo

Ten wieczór w gabinecie Wielkiego Naczelnika różnił się od wielu poprzednich. Setki świec w kryształowych żyrandolach płonęły jasnym, mocnym blaskiem, w okazałym kominku trzaskał wesoło ogień. Dom Perignon lał się złocistymi strumieniami, pobrzękiwały smukłe kieliszki, żywe dyskusje przerodziły się niepostrzeżenie w niezobowiązujące pogawędki, języki rozwiązywały się, policzki czerwieniły, oczy błyszczały, coraz częściej dźwięczał beztroski śmiech.

Wiele mil dalej powietrzem wstrząsnął potężny wybuch, ale oni niczego nie słyszeli.

Okoliczni mieszkańcy zawiadomili odpowiednie służby, te spisały pobieżnie pierwsze raporty, przesłuchano kilku świadków, naliczono pięć ofiar, zabrano ciała.

Także i kryminalni odjechali wkrótce, bo nie było sensu stać dłużej na mrozie.

Ktoś, chyba kobieta, zawiadomił Naczelnika.

Poranne dzienniki ogłoszą niedługo śmierć zasłużonej rodziny Weasleyów, podadzą listę ofiar, opublikują czarno-białe fotografie, pocieszą zasmuconych czytelników, że sprawa wkrótce się wyjaśni, a winni zostaną przykładnie ukarani.

I nie wspomną nic o tym, że Harry Potter nigdy więcej nie dostanie na święta szmaragdowego swetra od pani Weasley.

Po chwili wahania zapieczętował starannie kopertę, drżącą nieco ręką zapisał przy blasku świecy nazwisko, bo nie znał dokładnego adresu, po czym powoli, jakby wciąż nie był pewien, czy dobrze robi, przywiązał list do nóżki białej sowy, która, wiedziona jakimś niepojętym instynktem, pofrunęła pod wiatr nad uśpionym Londynem ku ośnieżonym górom szkockich Highlandów.


End file.
